Descente aux enfers
by Rebhist
Summary: Après dix ans d'absence suite à la mort de ses parents, Itachi réapparaît dans la vie de Sasuke. Leur rencontre inattendue bouleversera leur vie à jamais. Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.
1. Dix ans, c'est long

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Résumé** : Après dix ans d'absence suite à la mort de ses parents, Itachi réapparaît dans la vie de Sasuke. Leur rencontre inattendue bouleversera leur vie à jamais.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est destiné à mes deux personnages préférés, soit Sasuke et Itachi. Les couples ne sont pas tous indiqués. Je veux vous laisser espérer. Ils changeront au courant des chapitres !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 1 : Dix ans, c'est long ! **

**POV Itachi  
**

« Les gars, nous devons nous faire une piaule ce soir ! Allons dans les quartiers aisés, nous aurons plus de chance de trouver des objets de valeur. »

Ce soir, je me prépare encore à cambrioler une demeure pour survivre. Je suis membre d'un gang de rue appelé l'Akatsuki. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je suis avec eux. Je n'ai plus de famille, mes parents sont décédés, il reste seulement mon frère que je n'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu ou seulement s'il est en vie.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai fait pour cambrioler pendant dix ans sans jamais me faire prendre. Je ne peux pas vous répondre, j'ai seulement eu de la chance, comme le soir du meurtre de mes parents.

« Où sont mes gants, je ne les trouve plus ! Les aurais-tu vus ? » demande Deidara alarmé par le peu de temps qu'il reste avant que nous partions faire notre boulot.

« Il faut toujours que tu perdes tes choses. Trouves-les toi-même, nous ne sommes pas à ton service. » Je déteste les gens qui demandent de l'aide pour quoique ce soit. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté ma famille. Elle devenait lourde à toujours vouloir m'aider.

Deidara est le dernier à avoir rejoint notre bande. Il n'est avec nous que depuis six mois, mais il est vraiment lunatique. Bon, nous pouvons enfin partir.

Je vais vous présenter les membres de ma bande. Nous sommes très spéciaux, selon moi. Il y a tout d'abord Deidara, qui se trouve à être mon petit ami. Il est blond avec des yeux bleus. Ses cheveux lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Il les tient presque toujours en queue de cheval. Il est très habile pour faire de l'origami. Il est de deux ans mon cadet.

Ensuite, il y a Pein, un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux et des yeux d'un gris foncé. Il est très coriace et très bagarreur. Il se fait beaucoup remarquer avec ses piercings aux oreilles et sur le nez. Il en a ailleurs, mais cela ne paraît pas en public. Il se prend pour le chef du groupe, mais il ne l'est pas. Le chef, c'est moi et moi seul. Il est le plus vieux, mais pas le plus intelligent. La plupart de ses plans nous mèneraient directement en prison. Par chance, nous ne les suivons pas.

Konan est arrivé dans le groupe très peu de temps après moi. Elle a des cheveux d'un bleu geai, naturellement elle les a teints. Les gars la trouvent très canon avec ses yeux bleus. Je dirais qu'ils n'ont pas tort. Si je n'étais pas homosexuel, je tenterais bien ma chance. C'est le petit génie du groupe. Elle monte tous les plans à suivre et c'est grâce à elle si nous sommes encore en liberté. Elle connaît beaucoup de maisons et les systèmes d'alarme n'ont aucun secret pour elle. C'est normal puisque son père en fabrique. C'est la seule parmi le groupe qui vit encore chez ses vieux. C'est la seule fille du groupe, donc je peux vous dire qu'elle ne l'a pas eu facile. Elle a du faire ses preuves lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, nous pourrions penser que c'est un gars, mais elle sait utiliser son charme féminin quand c'est le temps, croyez-moi.

Finalement, Hidan est comme un frère pour moi. Avec ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux mauves, nos pensées divergent toutes vers des idées pas très saintes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai qu'un seul petit ami et je viens de dire que je le considérais comme un frère. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu à mon arrivée dans le groupe. Je n'avais pas le moral très haut à ce moment. Il a toujours été présent pour moi, autant dans mes mauvais que mes bons jours. Il est très croyant, mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il nous énerve parfois avec ses rituels et sa religion.

Et il y a moi. Je ne suis pas très bavard, seulement dans mes pensées. Les autres me qualifient comme étant le membre le plus réservé du groupe. Je n'aime pas m'extérioriser et de plus, mes problèmes m'appartiennent, je ne veux pas les partager avec les autres. Je suis là pour diriger le groupe et voir à ce que tout aille bien dans notre «famille».

Ces quatre membres et moi, nous représentons l'un des gangs de rue les plus redoutés et recherchés par les autorités. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons réussi à accomplir des vols et des agressions sans nous faire prendre.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une grande demeure. Elle est très belle et nous jetons notre dévolu sur elle. Il n'y a personne, pas d'auto, pas de lumière et tout semble trop tranquille. Je regarde les gars et je leur dis que nous allons nous faire cette maison.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne. Leur voiture est peut-être dans le garage ? », me demande Deidara.

« Je suis certain ! Êtes-vous prêt ? Je vais passer par derrière avec Deidara. Pein et Konan, essayer d'entrer par l'avant, sinon essayer une fenêtre du sous-sol. Hidan surveille et sonne l'alarme s'il revienne. » , répondis-je.

Je me dirige vers l'arrière avec Deidara. Nous sommes vraiment bénis par les Dieux. La baie vitrée n'est pas fermée à clé, donc nous pouvons entrer sans effraction. Au moment où j'avance dans la cuisine pour aller ouvrir aux autres, le système d'alarme se met à sonner. Par chance, Konan entre à ce moment et réussit à l'arrêter. En sortant de la cuisine et en prenant le corridor pour aller rejoindre les autres à l'entrée, j'aperçois l'escalier pour aller à l'étage. Je décide de me diriger vers les chambres et je commence par celle des maîtres qui se trouve juste à gauche après l'escalier.

Une grande chambre avec un très grand lit, une commode, un beau miroir antique (malheureusement il est trop lourd pour partir avec ) et je vois la garde-robe. Non, mais je rêve, ce n'est pas une simple petite garde-robe, mais un _walk in_. D'un côté, il y a les vêtements de madame et de l'autre, ceux de monsieur. Mais, que vois-je ? Un petit meuble sur lequel est déposé le coffre à bijoux. Je l'ouvre et vois tout l'argent que nous aurons en les vendant. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la chambre qui est à l'avant de la maison. Wow ! Celui qui couche dans cette chambre ne sait pas ce que le mot ménage veut dire. Je me demande même si c'est du tapis ou du bois franc. Du linge éparpillé partout, sale ou propre, je ne suis pas en mesure de le savoir, des bols de ramens, des berlingots de lait. Yeurk ! Quel bordel ! Je ressors et me dirige vers la dernière chambre. Elle n'est pas comme la précédente. J'entre et je ne peux pas croire que cette chambre appartient à un adolescent. La seule trahison, c'est tous les posters sur les murs. Mon regard fait le tour de la chambre et mes yeux se posent sur un objet en particulier. Je fixe quelque chose sur la table de nuit, une photo. Ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être lui.

Mon petit frère ne peut pas vivre dans une belle maison comme celle-ci. Je dois halluciner, ce n'est pas mon frère sur la photo, mais il faudrait que ce ne soit pas mes parents et ni moi aussi. Je me reconnais, il y a dix ans de cela. Cette photo avait été prise très peu de temps avant que mes parents décèdent. C'était le bon temps, mais j'en avais marre des représailles de mes parents. Eh oui ! Je n'étais pas le fils tranquille que tous parents rêvent d'avoir. J'étais un adolescent rebelle et je le suis resté. En voyant cette photo, des souvenirs douloureux sont remontés à la surface. J'ai abandonné mon frère et maintenant il vit dans une famille qui n'est pas la sienne.

« Itachi, nous devons partir ! Itachi ! » Je sens une main qui me tire de la chambre et m'amène dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu es resté pendant près de dix minutes sans bouger. » me demande Deidara. Je vois les autres me regarder avec des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux. Je ne peux pas leur dire que nous venons de cambrioler la maison de mon petit frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis dix ans. Je commence à marcher en direction de notre ruelle sous les regards ahuris de mes copains.

« Sasuke. » Ce nom m'est difficile à dire. Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre maintenant que je sais qu'il reste ici ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux, non, je ne peux pas pleurer, c'est seulement les faibles qui pleurent. Je ne suis pas faible, je l'ai prouvé à mon gang il y a dix ans. Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec sa nouvelle famille ? Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ou m'a-t-il oublié après toutes ces années ?

« Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle », me demande Deidara.

« Je vais bien. Je suis seulement un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer. »

« Toi, fatigué ! Tu crois me faire avaler ça ! Itachi, je te connais mieux que personne et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a perturbé dans la chambre d'où je t'ai sorti ! »

Je regarde mon petit ami dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il me pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre. Je dois oublier ce que j'ai vu. Mon frère ne voudra jamais me parler. Je m'approche de Deidara et je m'approche de ses lèvres dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

« Itachi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

Non, mais il va me laisser avec mes sentiments à la fin ! J'ai le droit de garder mes secrets.

« Deidara, laisse-moi ! Si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ça va, mais ne me pose plus de questions. »

Deidara s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Merci, il a compris. Je déteste que l'on insiste. Mes sentiments m'appartiennent, je n'ai pas à les exposer. Je ne suis pas démonstratif et cela me va très bien comme ça. Je réponds à son baiser. Nos langues se rencontrent et commencent à danser. Je glisse mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Je le soulève et le plaque contre le mur près de nous. Ouais ! Disons que la brique ne doit pas être confortable, mais nous n'avons que cela. Je quitte sa bouche pour m'aventurer dans son cou. Pendant ce temps, je sens ses mains se balader dans mon dos. Je lui donne des baiser papillons avant de le mordre. J'entends un petit cri et ses ongles s'incrustent dans ma peau. Super ! C'est ce que je voulais. Je passe ma langue sur la morsure et je descends vers son torse. Je détache très tranquillement les boutons de sa chemise.

« Tachi, active un peu ! » me supplie Deidara.

« Deidara, je veux prendre tout mon temps. Je vais au rythme qui me plait. » Je le regarde avec un léger sourire … sadique.

Je continue à déboutonner son chemisier. Ensuite, je commence à lécher son torse et je me dirige vers ses tétons tous roses qui m'appellent. Je les mords doucement et je les titille avec ma langue. Deidara gémit et me demande plus. Je souris, oui, je sais c'est rare, mais dans des moments comme celui-là, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ses mains jouent avec mes cheveux. Je descends très lentement … pourquoi se presser dans un moment aussi délicieux ? Donc, je descends lentement vers son bas ventre, mais avant, je fais un arrêt au niveau de son nombril. Je passe ma langue pour bien goûter cette peau douce. Je sens mon homme se cambrer et sa respiration commence à s'accélérer. D'une main, je caresse ses fesses et de l'autre, je caresse son entrejambe déjà au garde à vous. Ma langue lèche sa peau autour de son nombril et je remonte tranquillement vers ses tétons. Un gémissement impatient se fait entendre.

« Itachi … Arrête … Ahhhhh! De me faire …. Hummmm…. Languir ! »

Pour le punir de m'avoir interrompu, je l'embrasse et je vais le faire attendre encore plus. Je suis sadique, je le sais ! Nos langues se rencontrent à nouveau. Il essaie de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais aujourd'hui mon beau, c'est moi qui aie le contrôle total. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres et il me regarde avant de s'avancer vers moi pour reprendre le baiser. Je descends subitement dans son cou et je commence à donner des baisers papillons partout. Je vais sur son torse et descends jusqu'à son bas ventre sans jamais atteindre son intimité. Je l'entends gémir et en demander plus. Je vais très lentement, malgré ses protestations, descendre son pantalon et ensuite je retourne explorer son nombril. À travers ses gémissements, je sens son impatience, donc je caresse son entrejambe avant de descendre son boxer. Sans crier gare, je prends son membre en bouche. De son côté, il agrippe mes cheveux et les tient fermement.

« Au secours ! À l'aide ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » Je n'y fais pas attention, c'est sûrement le reste du gang qui agresse un jeune. Donc, je reprends mon jouet en bouche.

« S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! » cri le jeune en pleurant.

Je lâche mon petit ami qui me regarde déçu. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. J'en ai marre de me faire déranger. Ils ne sont pas capables de faire cela plus loin. Je vois mes potes qui sont en cercle et à l'intérieur une personne crie. Je m'approche et je les écarte d'un coup.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu aller plus loin ? Vous venez de me déranger sérieusement. » Je regarde le jeune qui essaie de reprendre son souffle. Je me fige. NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

« ARRÊTEZ ! » J'ai crié, non, je n'ai pas crié ! Je m'accroupis à côté de l'adolescent que mes amis s'amusaient à torturer. En temps normal, j'aurais ri et participé, mais là, je ne pouvais pas. Je prends mon portable et j'appelle une ambulance. Ensuite, je regarde mes potes.

« Foutez-moi le camp si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! » Je sais, je n'ai pas été très poli. Mais, je leur en veux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant le jeune homme qui est à mes pieds, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans. Je les vois quitter les lieux en entendant les sirènes se rapprocher. Ils me regardent sans rien comprendre. Ils vont sûrement vouloir des explications quand je reviendrai. D'accord, j'ai arrêté leur jeu, mais moi aussi j'ai été brimé dans mon plaisir. « Sasuke, petit frère. » Ah non ! Pas les larmes.

J'embarque avec les ambulanciers. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère comme ça ! Je sais, je l'ai déjà abandonné une fois, mais une fois n'est pas coutume. Rendu à l'hôpital, je vais attendre dans la salle d'attente comme le médecin me l'a demandé. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis là à attendre de savoir comment va mon petit frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis la mort de nos parents.

Un médecin arrive et me demande ce qui s'est passé et m'informe qu'il a contacté les membres de sa famille. Je lui réponds que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'irai pas trahir mes potes quand même. Il me dit que Sasuke est hors de danger, mais ébranlé émotionnellement. Je lui demande si je peux aller le voir, il me fait signe que « oui. » Il est tard donc, sa famille ne devrait pas arriver si tôt.

J'entre dans la chambre et je te vois couché dans ton lit. Tu sembles dormir ! Je m'approche sans faire de bruit et je m'assois sur la chaise au côté du lit et je te regarde. Tu n'as pas changé, ton visage est toujours celui d'un gamin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai devant moi et que je peux enfin te parler, mais je devrai attendre que tu te réveilles. Cela fait dix ans que je veux te parler. Dix longues années ! J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, je veux savoir ce que tu as fait durant toutes ces années, si tu as essayé de me retrouver. Je ne sais même pas si tu te rappelles de moi, ton frère de sang. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants qui finissent par être quelques heures. Mon portable sonne. Merde ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

«Allo ! »

« Itachi ? Où es-tu ? Nous te cherchons », me demande Deidara.

« Je suis à l'hôpital », répondis-je.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On s'inquiète puisque tu n'es pas rentré dormir. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive bientôt. Je suis occupé. » Je ne veux pas leur dire que j'ai retrouvé mon frère. C'est trop tôt. Si Sasuke me rejette ou qu'il ne veuille pas me parler, je n'aurai pas à expliquer tout à mes potes.

« Mais, Itachi, que se passe-t-il ? » me demande mon blond.

« Rien. » Je raccroche avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose.

« Hum … Hum »

Je me retourne vers toi. Tu bouges un peu, signe que tu te réveilles tranquillement. Tu ouvres les yeux et mon cœur manque des battements. Comment réagiras-tu en me voyant ? Tu me regardes et je vois dans ton regard de la peur et de la haine en même temps. Petit frère, si tu savais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je me suis enfui. Tu n'es pas au courant que je suis responsable de la mort de nos parents et que depuis ce temps je suis en cavale parce que je suis recherché dans tout le pays.

« Sasuke. » Murmurai-je.

Tu détournes ton regard et je comprends par ce geste que tu n'approuves pas ma présence auprès de toi. Je te regarde un dernier instant et je m'approche de toi. J'embrasse ton front et pose deux doigts sur celui-ci et je te demande pardon. C'est le cœur en peine que je me lève et sort de ta chambre d'hôpital. Dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, j'aperçois un homme et une femme qui semblent prendre de tes nouvelles et se dirigent ensuite vers ta chambre. Pour ma part, j'ai eu mon lot d'émotions, alors je me dirige vers le lieu qui nous sert d'appartement à mes potes et moi.

Il est dans un immeuble abandonné. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir une adresse civique. Premièrement, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour payer un loyer et deuxièmement, il serait trop facile de nous trouver, surtout moi, puisque je suis le chef du gang et de plus j'ai assassiné mes parents. Les meubles que nous possédons, nous les avons récupérés des vidanges dans les beaux quartiers. Il est pratique que Konan habite encore avec ses vieux parce qu'il est plus facile de transporter les meubles avec le camion de son père. L'argent pour nous nourrir, nous l'avons en vendant ce que nous volons et en revendant de la drogue. Il va de soi que nous n'avons ni électricité ni eau potable.

Donc, je me dirige vers cet endroit. Arrivé, je ne vérifie même pas si les autres sont de retour et je me rends dans ma chambre et me couche. Je m'endors immédiatement. Mon sommeil sera parsemé de cauchemars concernant mon frère et mes parents. Je me réveille dans les alentours de midi. Je descends dans le salon et je m'assois sur le canapé. Je commence à me préparer une ligne de coke. Je sens une personne arrivée derrière moi. Cette personne se penche vers moi et vient m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Salut mon amour ! » me dit Deidara en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me colle un peu sur lui. Sa présence me réconforte. Il ne dit rien, il sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponse. Je laisse mes pensées s'envolées et naturellement elle me ramène à mon frère.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

« Naruto, attends-moi ! »

« Si tu te dépêchais un peu aussi. »

Naruto est très actif. Toujours en train de bouger. Cela lui pose beaucoup de problème à l'école. Mais bon, je ne vous parlerai pas des problèmes de Naruto, mais je vais vous parler de moi. Je rejoins Naruto au bas de l'escalier et nous partons ensemble à l'école. Détrompez-vous, il n'est pas mon frère. J'ai été élevé dans cette famille depuis que mes parents sont décédés et que mon frère a déserté. Je ne sais même pas s'il est en vie. Mais une chose est certaine c'est que je me vengerai un jour.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'école. Je retrouve tout de suite mon amour, Kiba. Naruto va embrasser Neji. Nous sommes le groupe des dévergondés comme aime si bien le dire notre directeur, notre psy et nos professeurs. Disons que nous ne sommes pas non plus les plus sages. Nous n'aimons pas vraiment l'école et nous aimons plutôt sécher les cours et aller se balader dans les rues de la ville. Quand nous sommes à l'école, on s'amuse avec les plus jeunes et les nouveaux. Dans notre groupe, il y a aussi Gaara, Sakura et Shikamaru. Seul ce dernier n'est pas en couple, mais cela ne le dérange pas, il n'est pas intéressé pour l'instant. Je pourrais dire que c'est le seul à vraiment s'intéresser à l'école. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu manquer un cours jusqu'à maintenant.

« Que faisons-nous ? Restons-nous à l'école aujourd'hui ou on se paie du bon temps ? » nous demande Gaara.

« Je dois rester et aller en cours, sinon mon père fera une crise cardiaque s'il reçoit encore un appel pour lui mentionner que je ne suis pas à l'école. Toi aussi, Sasuke, tu devrais rester. » mentionne Naruto.

Je lâche un énorme soupir qui veut tout dire. « Ouais, je sais. Désolé Gaara. » Je m'accote sur Kiba et celui-ci me donne un baiser sur le front. Il joue présentement avec mes cheveux, il adore jouer avec ceux-ci et moi, cela me détend. Je me retourne et lui rends son baiser.

«Hey, les tourtereaux, vous ne pouvez pas aller ailleurs, nous ne voulons pas être témoins de vos ébats. » lance alors Sakura. Elle accepte les homosexuels en autant qu'il n'exprime pas leur amour en public.

« Ça va Sakura, c'est seulement un baiser. Tu ne vas pas faire un drame pour ça ! » dit Kiba en regardant Sakura avec un peu de colère dans les yeux.

J'entends Shikamaru gloussé à côté de moi. Je me demande ce qu'il trouve drôle.

«Allez Kiba on se tire, je n'ai pas le goût de rester ici, allons nous promener. »

« Bonne idée, mon amour ! Laissons les mordus des cours ! Hé ! Hé ! »

Je vois Naruto me regarder en voulant dire, je ne te couvrirai pas devant notre père, mais je m'en moque.

Le reste de la journée se passe comme tel. Kiba et moi, nous sommes allés nous promener dans le centre-ville. Nous avons fait les magasins. Nous avons mangé une crème glacée et nous avons trouvé un endroit tranquille où nous nous sommes reposés. Kiba est assis à mes côtés. Nous savourons cet instant de tranquillité. J'ai les yeux fermés et les images de l'événement qui a changé ma vie me viennent à l'esprit. Après un certain temps dans ce calme absolu, je sens une main baladeuse sur mes cuisses.

Je regarde Kiba dans les yeux et m'approche pour l'embrasser. J'ai besoin de réconfort et c'est seulement lui qui peut me le procurer. Il me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'envie. Il ferme ceux-ci et nos lèvres se rencontrent et nous échangeons un baiser sans pareil. Ma langue se promène sur ses lèvres et essaye de forcer l'entrée de son antre buccale. Je sens une résistance à ce niveau. Je déteste sentir une résistance de la part de mon copain. Ma langue insiste en faisant une pression plus fort sur ses lèvres et réussis à passer la barrière de sa bouche et va rejoindre sa langue. Elles dansent au rythme de notre respiration. Mes mains se posent sur sa taille et je le soulève pour le plaquer sur le mur. Je l'entends gémir, je passe mes mains sous son chandail et je commence à promener mes doigts sur son torse. Ils rencontrent ses doux mamelons et s'amusent à les pincer légèrement. N'entendant rien de mon amour, je dirige ma langue vers ses jolies pointes roses et je fais danser celle-ci sur ses mamelons. Les gémissements de Kiba ne se font pas attendre. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se positionnent dans mon dos et je sens ses ongles me grafigner un peu. Comme je veux plus de réactions de sa part, je descends ma bouche pour arriver à son nombril et commence à jouer avec … attendez un peu …

« Kiba, où est ton piercing ? » demandai-je.

« Je l'ai enlevé, j'en avais marre d'être infecté. »

« Quoi ? » Je fais une mine boudeuse. Moi, j'aimais bien jouer avec son piercing. « T'aurais pu m'en parler au moins. »

Il ne me répond pas. Il me regarde et me prend mon visage. Il penche la tête pour avoir un baiser, mais je retourne à son nombril et pris de surprise, il lâche un gémissement. À ce moment, je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je vérifie l'entrejambe de mon copain et je remarque que lui aussi semble être à l'étroit. Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il presse ma tête contre son torse et gémit.

« Sasuke … hum… continue …. J'en veux plus. »

Bien, je vais t'en donner plus mon cœur. Je me penche pour être à la hauteur de son membre. Avec mes dents, j'entreprends de baisser son fermoir éclair. Ensuite, je défais son bouton, et très lentement je descends son pantalon. Après je m'attaque à son caleçon. Sa verge se dresse vers moi, mais je ne m'en occupe pas maintenant. Je remonte avec ma langue vers son nombril et vers ses tétons. Je prends le temps de le déguster. Ses mains vagabondent toujours dans mon dos et font une pression sur celui-ci pour m'inciter à continuer. Je sens ses jambes essayées de s'accrocher à mon bassin.

«Sasu… ke… arrête… de me faire… hummm… languir… ahhhhhh. »

Je dirige ma bouche vers son cou et me rends à son oreille.

« Vraiment ? Moi, j'ai le goût de prendre mon temps. » lui dis-je avant de lui lécher le lobe d'oreille. Un baiser s'impose avant de commencer le travail sérieux. Ma bouche se pose sur ses lèvres et je force l'entrée pour aller rencontrer sa langue. Après quelques minutes et à bout de souffle, je délaisse sa bouche et je me positionne à genoux. Je prends sa verge en pleine bouche et je commence des va et viens. Après quelques coups, j'arrête et j'entreprends de lécher son entrejambe.

« Hummmm…. Ahhhhhh…. Continue…. Reviens…. Sasssssuuuuuuu… ke ! »

Je reviens à son membre dressé et gonflé de plaisir, mais avant j'humidifie mes doigts abondamment. Donc, je prends mon objet sexuel en bouche et en même temps j'introduis un doigt dans son intimité. Je sens ses doigts joués avec mes cheveux. Aïe ! C'est qu'il les martyrise en plus. Attendez un peu, il va le regretter. J'introduis un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Après deux ou trois coups, je le juge près à me recevoir. Je lui prends les fesses en mains pour l'obliger à entourer ses jambes autour de mes hanches, ensuite, je dirige ma verge vers son intimité et je le pénètre. Il cri de douleur, mais également de satisfaction, je le sais et je le sens. Je commence à faire des va et viens tout en embrassant. Ses ongles me griffent le dos, signe de son plaisir. Tout en continuant mon déhanchement, je parcours son torse de ma langue, je titille ses délicieux mamelons. À ce moment, j'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure et je me fous que les autorités arrivent et nous trouve. De mon autre main, je prends sa virilité en main et je vais au même rythme que mon bassin. Je sens la chaleur de nos deux corps montée en flèche, notre respiration devient saccadée. Dans un dernier coup, je me libère en lui et il fait de même dans ma main. Je le relâche avant de tomber épuisé à terre. Il vient me rejoindre sur le sol et il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser amoureux.

« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer chez nous. Mes vieux font s'inquiéter. » m'indique Kiba.

« Oui, tu as raison. On se voit demain à l'école ! » répondis-je. Je me lève et je marche en direction de la maison des Uzumaki. Mais il me rattrape pour avoir un dernier baiser qui durera beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. J'espère seulement que l'école n'a pas appelé pour mentionner à mon « père » que je n'étais pas présent. Oh! Et puis, je m'en fou !

Depuis que tu es parti ma vie est un enfer ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tues nos parents ? Que t'avaient-ils fait ? Je ne comprends pas, ils ont toujours été sympathiques avec toi, t'ont toujours encouragé dans tes projets. Beaucoup plus que moi. J'avais même l'impression qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus d'estime pour toi. De plus, tu as réussi à fuir sans payer ton crime envers nos parents et moi. Oui, moi. Tu n'as peut-être pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ou peut-être que tu ne t'en souciais pas. Tu as abandonné un petit frère fragile et sans défense dans le monde. Une chance que je suis tombé dans une bonne famille qui connaissait la nôtre. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je ne revoie les images de cette fameuse journée mortelle. J'ai vu toute la scène, tu ne le sais peut-être pas puisque j'étais caché dans la garde-robe ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu es devenu, où habites-tu ? Si tu savais … J'ai marché tout ce temps sans savoir où j'allais. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ce coin, on nous a toujours interdit d'y venir à cause de voyous, mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne. Mais ce soir, tout changera …

« Ah ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Non ! »

« Hé ! Hé ! Tu vas être notre victime aujourd'hui ! »

« Au secours ! Quelqu' … » Une personne me met une main sur la bouche pour que je ne puisse plus crier, mais je continue à me débattre. S'ils pensent que je vais me laisser faire. J'essaie de mordre celui qui a sa main sur ma bouche mais sans succès puisque je me prends un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Je commence à voir des points noirs. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol et les salauds continuent à me tabasser. Des coups de pieds, de poings, ils continuent et continuent. Je hurle encore et ils continuent. Je commence à me demander si quelqu'un va venir à mon secours. J'ai très mal et peur. Les points noirs grossissent constamment, mais avant de perdre connaissance, j'ai le temps d'entendre une personne qui leur crie d'arrêter. Cette voix …

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je me réveille dans une chambre. Tout est blanc. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Où suis-je ? J'entends une personne parler à une autre, mais je n'entends pas l'autre. Elle est peut-être au téléphone. Je bouge un peu pour signifier que je suis réveillé. Bouger me fait très mal. Je me souviens, je me suis fais tabasser après avoir quitté Kiba. Quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce Naruto qui serait venu me voir avec ses parents ? Kiba ?

«Hum … Hum »

J'essais de bouger et j'ouvre mes yeux avec difficulté. La vue que j'ai m'effraie. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être toi ! Tu tournes ton regard vers moi et je te reconnais à ce moment précis. Je voudrais te sauter dans les bras, mais la haine que j'ai envers toi m'empêche de le faire. Je ne suis pas en mesure de supporter plus longtemps ton regard, donc je détourne le mien. Je veux également cacher les larmes qui menacent de passer la barrière de mes yeux. Je suis content de savoir que tu es en vie seulement parce que je sais que nos parents pourront encore être venger. Les même images que je ne cesse de voir à répétition dans ma tête refont surface. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

Je laisse les larmes couler au moment où je t'entends sortir de la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Est-ce toi qui m'as sauvé de ces crapules ? Est-ce que tu les connaissais ? Pourquoi ? Je n'en peux plus. Après dix ans, tu réapparais dans ma vie. Pourquoi ? Mes sentiments envers toi sont contradictoires. J'ai toujours souhaité te revoir et maintenant que je t'ai devant moi, c'est la haine qui prend le dessus. Pourquoi ?

Je suis resté une semaine dans cet hôpital. J'ai essayé pendant ce temps d'en savoir plus sur toi. Je voulais te retrouver pour te poser toutes les questions qui me passent par la tête et que je me pose depuis dix ans. Dix ans! Itachi, tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela peut être long, quand nous espérons à chaque jour de voir la personne la plus cher pour nous. Depuis une semaine, je me demande si je n'ai pas halluciné en te voyant.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de ma chambre et je vois mes parents adoptifs entrés. Kushina s'approche de moi les larmes aux yeux.

« Sasuke, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! » me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je remarque que Minato est resté en retrait. Il me regarde avant de me lancer.

« Comme d'habitude il a fallu que tu fasses fit de mes recommandations ! Je vous demande de ne pas aller dans un endroit parce que c'est dangereux, mais toi, tu y cours à la première occasion. »

« Chéri, arrête ! Je crois qu'il a compris maintenant. » Se tournant vers moi. « Dès que tu sortiras de l'hôpital, nous allons te demander de rentrer directement à la maison quand tu finiras l'école. Nous voulons toujours savoir où tu te trouves. » me dit ma mère adoptive.

« Allô le régime militaire ! » Les regards de mes parents me fixent sévèrement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils vont me surveiller sans arrêt. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas enfui au lieu d'essayer de faire le brave ?

Mes parents finissent par sortir de ma chambre. Je retrouve enfin le calme. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer. Dans deux jours, je vais sortir de l'hôpital et le régime militaire commencera.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Itachi** : Je suis content, je suis en vedette, mais pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes tes personnages préférés et que je sens que tu vas nous faire souffrir ?

**Sasuke** : Je ne trouve pas que je souffre beaucoup. C'est plus ton gang qui me fait souffrir !

**Deidara : **Et nous dans tout ça ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne souffre pas de voir mon 'Tachi se mettre dans le pétrin juste pour toi ? Ah et puis, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je veux prendre le dessus sur mon 'Tachi au moins une fois, parce que si ça continue, je vais finir par péter un câble !

**Hidan et Konan : **ON EN A RIEN À FAIRE !

**Rebhist** : Attendez un peu, ce n'est que le début. Qui aime bien, châtie bien, non ? Deidara, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Puis pour ta demande, … je vais y réfléchir !

**Itachi** : En autant que je ne fasse pas de mal à mon petit frère, c'est correct.

**Sasuke** : J'espère ! Je trouve que tu m'en as assez fait comme ça !

**Deidara : **Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines dans toute cette histoire ! Ils se valent bien les deux frères !

**Itachi et Sasuke : **Ça ne te regarde pas !

**Sasuke : **Non, mais je suis curieux…Quand vas-tu te laisser prendre grand frère ?

**Itachi : (rouge comme une pivoine) **Je…Ce ne sont pas tes affaires otouto !

**Rebhist :** Bon et bien c'est très intéressant tout ça mais moi je vais dormir là-dessus !

**Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan et Konan : **QUOI ???!!!

**J'attends vos reviews et je devrais poster les chapitres dans un intervalle de deux semaines. **

**Je veux également remercier Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya qui a accepté d'être ma correctrice en chef, elle m'a également donner quelques idées que j'ai repris. **


	2. Qu'est devenu mon frère ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : **Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Kiba/Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est destiné à mes deux personnages préférés, soit Sasuke et Itachi. Les couples ne sont pas tous indiqués. Je veux vous laisser espérer. Ils changeront au courant des chapitres !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 2 : Qu'est devenu mon frère ?**

**POV Itachi  
**

« Petit salaud, il vient de me mordre ! » Je lui donne un bon coup sur la mâchoire. Je ne crois pas qu'il mordra une personne de sitôt. Les autres continuent à lui donner des coups. Deidara a eu une idée tordue mais je lui ai interdit de la faire. Il voulait violer ce type.

« Quoi ? C'est une idée comme une autre, non ? » En disant cela, il m'a regardé avec une expression débile.

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais le regard que je lui lance est assassin. J'espère qu'il a compris que je ne voulais plus entendre d'idées de ce genre de sa bouche. L'idée serait venue d'un autre membre du groupe, j'aurais trouvé l'idée bonne, mais pas venant de mon petit ami.

Je me tourne vers le jeune et le prends par le collet. Je le soulève légèrement. Il est vraiment amoché, du sang coule de sa bouche, ses yeux sont à moitié fermés et légèrement gonflés. Il est presque inconscient, mais assez éveillé pour répondre à ma question.

« Hé toi ! Mon pote m'a donné une idée, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu aimerais être violer ? » Je lui ai posé pour me moquer un peu de Deidara.

J'attends sa réponse, mais elle ne vient pas. Je le laisse tomber et regarde mon amour.

« Deidara, je crois que sa réponse est non, mais pour te faire plaisir je vais laisser Hidan et Pein s'en occupé ! Allez, on se tire d'ici ! », dis-je à Deidara et Konan avant de prendre la direction de l'immeuble abandonné que nous occupons. Arrivé, je vais directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. C'est qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui et en plus j'ai reçu du sang de notre victime. Pendant que je suis sous le jet de l'eau, je me surprends à penser à mon frère.

Déjà un mois que je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. Parmi mes activités au sein du groupe, j'ai réussi à en savoir plus sur lui. Je sais qu'il va à l'école, qu'il traîne avec d'autres gars. Je l'observe pendant le jour et le soir, mes activités reprennent.

Ma douche terminée, je descends dans le salon où le reste du groupe se trouve. Je vois Hidan et Pein qui sont déjà de retour. Le viol n'a pas été très long à ce que je peux voir. Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil pour relaxer. Après un soupir, voyant que les autres me regardent comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose en particulier, je leur adresse la parole et leur dit ce que j'attends d'eux.

« Pein, va attendre dehors notre fournisseur, il devrait arriver bientôt ! » Nous devons recevoir une grosse commande. « Hidan et Deidara, est-ce que vous avez la liste de nos clients qui nous ont contactés ? »

Deidara me regarde, il s'inquiète un peu pour moi. Depuis un mois, je ne suis plus le même selon ses dires. Je n'ai plus l'enthousiasme, je reste seul la majeure partie de la journée. Avant, je restais avec mon gang et nous nous amusions à vandaliser les ponts et les murs de la ville. Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas loin, j'ai peur que tu voies ce que je suis réellement.

Pein se rend dehors pour attendre notre commande. Une partie de celle-ci sera revendue. Nous vivons de nos vols et de la vente de drogue. Ceux-ci nous permettent de manger de bon repas et de nous payer du linge et quelques articles pour notre abri. Bien sûr, les meubles nous les récupérons dans les vidanges des beaux quartiers. C'est fou, tout ce qu'ils jettent les riches. Vous aurez sûrement deviné que nous n'avons pas l'électricité ni l'eau courante.

« Oui, nous l'avons ! » me répond enfin Hidan en me la donnant.

« Parfait ! » Je prends la liste et je la divise en quatre parties que je remets à chaque membre du groupe. Ils devront aller vendre les commandes des clients que je leur aie donnés. Quand ils reviendront, je diviserai les profits de la soirée. Il y aura 50 % qui me reviendront, 10 % iront pour les dépenses du repère et le 40 % restant, je le divise entre les quatre membres. C'est comme cela à chaque soir ou presque. Il nous arrive de sauter un soir, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre beaucoup plus, puisque nous avons des commandes à chaque jour.

« Itachi ? … Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire demain ? » me demande Hidan tout en prenant une bouffée de joint. Je prends le temps de terminer ma ligne de coke et je le regarde.

« Je ne vous suivrai pas demain, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. J'irai vous rejoindre pour notre activité du soir. » Deidara lève son regard vers moi. J'y vois de la confusion. Je vois qu'il se pose des questions à mon sujet, mais je ne peux pas leur dire. « Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien vous dire. » Je retourne à ma coke.

« Itachi, cela fait un mois que tu ne nous suis plus pendant la journée. Deidara commence à se poser des questions. Il croit que tu le trompes…

« Pardon ! Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! DEIDARA ! » Celui-ci me regarde d'un regard intense et sans pitié cette fois. Tout le contraire d'il y a quelques instants. Il a très bien entendu ce que Hidan a avancé et il ne l'a même pas arrêté. « C'est quoi ton problème ? » Je sais, je m'énerve peut-être rapidement, mais je ne supporte pas que mon copain doute de ma fidélité à son égard.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Itachi, tu devrais te calmer… »

« Me calmer ! Tu serais peut-être calme si je doutais de ta fidélité ? Tu sauras que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre… »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais, dis-nous une chose. Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus vandaliser avec nous dans la journée ? Ce dernier mois, tu as changé et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. On s'inquiète un peu, c'est tout ! »

« C'est bon ! Allez vendre ce que vous avez à vendre ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Je vais me coucher, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre. » Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre, mais Deidara m'arrête juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Itachi, je t'aime ! Excuse-moi d'avoir douter, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

Je me dégage et je le regarde intensément. « Tu as quelque chose à faire, je crois ! » Je me retourne et entre dans notre chambre. Ma nuit sera agitée par des rêves concernant mon copain et mon frère. Le lendemain vers dix heures, je me lève et descends à la cuisine. Deidara et Konan sont déjà affairés à nous faire un petit déjeuner sur un poêle à gaz. Je m'assois à la table. Deidara m'aperçoit et vient me donner un baiser en me souhaitant un bon matin. Je me lève et je vais dans le salon. Je me sors un joint.

« Itachi, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! Non ? » Je regarde Konan et je reporte mon attention sur … sur quoi déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Je finis par me lever pour sortir de l'immeuble. J'erre dans les rues de la ville pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Finalement, mes pas me conduisent devant ton école. Tout est calme dans la cour, puisque vous êtes en cours. Je m'assois sur un banc et j'attends que vous sortiez. Je prends mon cellulaire et j'envoie un texto à Deidara. '_N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez à faire, aujourd'hui. Je devrais être de retour pour souper._' Je range mon cellulaire et fixe un point devant moi. Mes pensées me ramènent en arrière.

**Flashback**

« Oni-chan ! Tu m'avais promis que nous irions au cinéma ce soir. Pourquoi changes-tu toujours d'idée à chaque fois ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, nous irons demain. Ce soir, j'ai quelque chose de prévu que je ne peux pas reporter. » Je sors de la maison et laisse mon frère derrière moi en larmes. Je me rends dans un quartier délabré de la ville pour rejoindre mon gang. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant ni mon frère. Il ne le faudrait pas, puisque je serais mis dehors de la famille immédiatement.

« Yo, Itachi ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à ton initiation ? Tu connais très bien la condition pour faire partie de ce groupe. Notre chef n'attendra pas très longtemps. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pein, ce sera fait ce soir », répondis-je. « Je dois aller voir une personne avant. »

…

Je suis maintenant dans la chambre de mes parents. Je me trouve devant eux en les menaçant d'un pistolet.

« Itachi, tu m'as fait peur. » Ma mère exquise un sourire. Je ne réponds pas et continu à fixer mes parents sans bouger le pistolet toujours pointé sur eux.

« Itachi, tu as encore consommé, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour arrêter ? Tu sais très bien que la drogue gâchera ta vie. Tu as pensé à ton frère pour qui tu es le modèle parfait et qui se retrouvera seul. Pense à ton avenir prometteur. Nous t'avons toujours encouragé dans tes projets. » me gronde mon père. Comme si le fait d'avoir un avenir prometteur pouvait influence le geste que j'allais faire ! C'est justement cet avenir que je veux quitter. Je n'en veux pas de leur avenir bâti avant même ma naissance.

Je ne dis toujours pas un mot, ce qui peut paraître anormal au point de vue de mes parents. Ils ne se gêneraient pas pour vous dire que je suis toujours en train de leur répondre, que je ne suis pas respectueux envers eux et qu'ils ne m'ont pas élevé de cette manière. Je pointe mon pistolet sur ma mère Celle-ci est figée par la peur, elle tremble de tout son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Itachi ? » crie notre père.

« La ferme, le vieux. Vous ne me servez plus à rien. »

Je tire en direction de ma mère. Le cri de mon père s'élève dans la pièce.

« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as … ? » Mon père cri à nouveau.

Après avoir tiré le coup de feu en direction de mon père, je m'accroupis et je commence à lui donner des coups de couteau dans le corps. À chaque coup, mon père laisse échapper un cri. Les larmes que j'essaie de contrôler coulent sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Tout ça seulement pour être accepter dans un gang de rue. Qu'est-ce que je veux prouver au juste ? Ils m'ont dit de tuer toute ma famille, mais je ne peux pas tuer mon frère.

Dans un dernier souffle mon père me dit quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. « Itachi, ton frère ne t'a rien fait, tu es son modèle, il veut toujours faire tout ce que tu fais, ne le laisse pas suivre tes traces. Épargne ton frère, Itachi ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer le vieux. » Je pointe mon pistolet sur mon père et deux coups partent pour l'achever. Je regarde mes parents et je pars en cachant mes larmes. À qui ? Je ne le sais pas. Je suis content que Sasuke ne soit pas rentré de l'école. Par contre, que va-t-il se passer quand il verra la scène ? Que va-t-il penser quand je ne reviendrai plus, qu'il ne me verra plus ? Je sors de la maison et j'erre dans les rues.

**Fin du Flashback**

J'ouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois que les cours sont terminés. Plusieurs élèves sont dans la cour. Il est possible d'apercevoir quelques groupes cachés dans des coins reculés. Je distingue ton ami aux cheveux blonds dans un groupe. Il est tellement craquant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas ton petit ami. Il est avec un garçon et une fille aux cheveux roses. Après un certain temps, je te vois en compagnie de ton copain. Vous jasez avec le groupe quelques minutes pour ensuite vous diriger vers la sortie. Je vous suis comme je le peux dans les rues de la ville. Il n'est pas facile de passer inaperçu. Tu te dirige vers le parc.

Quand je pénètre dans le parc, je vous aperçois assis sur un banc. Je m'approche et réussis à me cacher derrière un arbuste. Cette cachette me permet de très bien vous voir. Vous ne parlez pas, le silence règne entre vous. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Est-ce que votre couple serait à la dérive ? Je vous vois sortir une cigarette, non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas une cigarette, mais bien un joint. Bon, je sais que moi aussi je fume cette saleté. Je continue de vous observer. Plus j'en vois, moins je veux y croire. Tu es en train de suivre mes traces et cela je ne le permettrai pas. Je sais trop bien ce que la vie nous réserve quand nous voulons agir de cette façon. Je te vois sortir autre chose de ton sac et tu en offres à ton ami. Je m'approche pour mieux voir et ce que je vois me bouleverse. Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé si bas, Sasuke. Je me rappelle la dernière phrase que notre père m'a dite avant de mourir et je me rappelle lui avoir fait la promesse de te surveiller du mieux que je pouvais. C'est la seule fois que j'écouterai mon père.

Plus tard dans la soirée …

« Bon, il est temps d'y aller les gars » dis-je. J'ai l'air plus enthousiaste, mais c'est seulement en apparence, parce que je ne veux pas être questionner.

Nous sortons dans la rue et nous nous dirigeons vers l'endroit où tu as été agressé. Cet endroit ne me rappelle pas de bon souvenir, mais c'est l'endroit idéal pour trouver des jeunes naïfs comme toi. C'est une ruelle qui n'a aucune issue. Donc, il est possible de faire ce que nous voulons sans être dérangé par quiconque. Tiens, tiens, un jeune qui se promène seul dans la rue à cette heure, quelle bonne cible. Il faut dire qu'il est environ onze heures du soir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passant à cette heure. Les policiers ? Ils sont occupés ailleurs, ils ne viennent jamais patrouiller dans ce secteur de la ville.

Je vois Konan intercepté le jeune en lui demandant l'heure. Celui-ci lui répond, quel naïf, il n'a même pas remarqué que Konan portait une montre. Elle le remercie et au moment où le jeune part, elle l'attrape par le poignet et le bâillonne de son autre main. Elle le traîne dans la ruelle et nous allons à sa rencontre.

« Bien joué, Konan, mais la prochaine fois, tu enlèveras ta montre ! » dis-je en regardant le jeune devant moi. C'est qu'il est beau ce gosse. Je sens que je vais m'amuser un maximum ce soir. Peut-être même arrivera-t-il à me faire oublier ce que j'ai retrouvé dernièrement, toi.

Je m'approche du gamin. « Si tu ne bouge pas trop, ça ira vite. Je te conseille de garder ton calme. » Il me regarde avec des yeux apeurés. J'aime ce sentiment de puissance face à ma victime. Il est grand comme toi environ, il a des cheveux d'un noir jais qui lui arrive au-dessus de la nuque. Ces yeux sont aussi noir que sa chevelure. Il ne doit pas manger énormément puisqu'il est frêle. Mais, cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser avec lui.

Je le plaque au sol et je le chevauche. Je regarde Konan et Hidan et leur dit : « Tenez le fermement au sol. Je ne veux pas être gêné peu importe ce qui se passera. » Je tourne mon regard vers Deidara. « Je crois que je vais utiliser ton idée d'hier soir. Finalement, je la trouve bonne. Va surveiller l'entrée de la ruelle ! » lui ordonnai-je. Je sais que mon copain n'aime pas me voir en action avec un autre, même si c'est un minable. Les autres membres maintiennent le gamin au sol et je commence à m'amuser.

Je commence par lui bander les yeux. Je ne serai pas capable si je vois constamment ses yeux qui me rappelle les tiens.

« Continue à te tenir tranquille ! » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de descendre les lèvres dans son cou. Je savoure sa peau, elle est tellement douce et bonne. Je décide de le mordre pour l'entendre hurler. Après, je lui relève son chandail et je commence à caresse son torse si frêle. Je sens des frissons le parcourir. Je sens le plaisir de la puissance me gagner et j'en savoure chaque seconde. Ma bouche quitte son cou pour s'attaquer à ses mamelons. Je le sens bouger en dessous de moi. Pour le tranquilliser, je lui mords ses doux boutons roses. « S'il bouge trop, je vous permets de frapper, mais pas trop, je veux qu'il ait conscience de tout. » Je sais que Pein attend seulement ce moment-là. Ma langue laisse une traînée de salive sur son torse et son cou. Je continue à faire jouer mes mains sur son torse et ma bouche remonte à son oreille. Avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, je lâche un cri. Ce petit con m'a donné un coup de genou dans les parties. Non, mais pour qui se prend-il ? Un sourire sadique apparaît sur mon visage. Je descends directement à ce qui m'intéresse. Je retire son pantalon qui me gêne et commence à caresser son membre. Celui-ci se durcit. Il essaie de se dégager. Je tire sur son intimité.

« Tu vas le regretter, je t'avais avertie. » Je prends ses jambes et entoure mes hanches de celles-ci. Ensuite, je prépare mon membre pour le pénétrer. Je le pénètre d'un coup sans préparatif, ce que j'aime les cris de douleur. Son cri est persans et me donne la chair de poule. Le sentiment de puissance m'envahit et je me sens comblé. Je commence des va et viens. Je ne me préoccupe pas du plaisir de ma victime, mais de mon propre plaisir. J'accélère le rythme et je me déverse dans son antre chaud et étroit. Je me dégage, me lève et remets mes vêtements.

« Faites ce que vous voulez de lui, j'en ai terminé. » Je suis déçu, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le passé me rattraperait. Je me dirige vers Deidara.

« Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? J'aimerais du vrai plaisir, pas seulement un encas. » demandai-je à mon amour. Je me retourne pour voir ce que les autres ont décidé de faire, mais je ne vois rien.

« Bien sûr ! Mais, avant j'aimerais prendre un joint. Je te rejoins dans le lit ensuite. » me dit-il tout en marchant en direction de notre repère.

Parfait, le plaisir absolu m'attend. En arrivant, je me rends dans notre chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et réfléchis à ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Ton regard m'a fait peur. Il n'était pas joyeux, loin de là. Il semblait triste. Est-ce que tu es triste à cause de moi ? Pourquoi prends-tu de la drogue ? Petit frère, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques en prenant cette cochonnerie. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, j'aimerais bien m'arrêter et vivre une vie normale, mais cela m'est impossible puisque je suis recherché. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi, un voyou de première classe.

Deidara entre dans la chambre et s'approche de moi. Il me bascule sur le lit. Je me retrouve sur le dos. Je me laisse faire, c'est rare, mais là, je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs. Petit frère pardonne-moi !

Il commence à me donner des baisers papillons dans le cou. Il remonte vers mon oreille et me chuchote : « Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis seme. » Si tu penses cela, tu te trompes. Je le laisse faire, mais…

Ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes, elles sont chaudes et humides. Sa langue essaie de traverser la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne lui laisse pas ce plaisir. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'aime pas être contrôlé. Seul moi peut prendre les décisions.

« Itachi, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Tu me dis vouloir du bon temps et toi, tu te retiens et me refuse. Que veux-tu au juste ? » me demande Deidara qui commence à se relever et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. « Je ne te trouve pas drôle, Itachi. Hier tu ne voulais rien savoir de mon idée, mais aujourd'hui tu l'utilises. Ensuite, tu veux avoir du bon temps avec moi, mais tu restes passif. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux réellement ! Je ne te comprends pas depuis quelques semaines. »

Je me redresse sur le lit et le prends par les épaules. « Tu parles trop Deidara ! » Je le bascule sur le lit et prends le dessus sur lui. Je me positionne à califourchon sur ses hanches. Maintenant que je suis seme, je peux m'amuser à mon aise.

« Apprend du maître. Tu dois réussir à me donner du plaisir en tant que seme. La prochaine fois, tu devras te surpasser. »

J'appuie mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrasse. Quand ma langue essaie de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il me remet le coup et m'empêche de passer. Je mords légèrement ses lèvres pour forcer l'entrée. Dans un petit cri, ses lèvres s'ouvrent et j'en profite pour passer ma langue qui va rejoindre la sienne. Le goût métallique de son sang se mélange à notre salive rendant notre baiser encore plus sensuel. Je descends mes lèvres au niveau de son cou où je m'amuse à lui faire un ou deux suçons pour ensuite me diriger vers son torse et je commence à jouer avec ses tétons. Pour sa part, Deidara promène ses mains dans mon dos et me griffe de plaisir. Les gémissements qui proviennent de ses lèvres me procurent tout le plaisir et le bonheur dont j'ai besoin. Mon entrejambe me le prouve.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas très difficile. » lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je descends et j'enlève ses vêtements sauvagement et je commence à le préparer.

« Itachi, pourquoi vas-tu si vite ? Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je voudrais prendre tout mon temps, mais la fatigue me gagne très rapidement. Je voudrais savourer pleinement le moment présent et sentir le plus longtemps possible son corps contre le mien. Je décide tout de même d'aller au principal. Après m'être assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit en lui retenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête, je le regarde avec un petit sourire et je le pénètre. Je l'entends crier de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir. Je sais qu'il aime quand je sors mon côté sauvage, mais il ne veut pas l'avouer. Je ralentis mes va et viens. Je vais très lentement, cela m'enrage. Je me colle plus sur le corps de mon amour. Je sens toutes les gouttelettes de sueur qui parsèment son corps en chaleur. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, le mords et je prends le temps de lécher la morsure. Je descends à ses tétons et je les lèche en faisant jouer ma langue dessus. Ensuite, j'accélère le rythme et dans un cri de jouissance, je me déverse dans mon homme.

Mes lèvres viennent rejoindre les siennes pour un ultime baiser. Je sens Deidara gigoté sous moi. Je sais ce qu'il attend. Après le baiser, je me redresse et prend sa verge en main et la caresse. Je fais quelques va et viens, ensuite ma bouche fait le reste. Je commence par lécher son gland, ensuite je le prends en bouche et fais des va et viens. Je vais de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration s'accélère et dans un gémissement de plaisir, il se libère dans ma bouche. Je remonte visiter un instant ses lèvres si sensuelles avant de tomber sur le lit aux côtés de lui. Dans un dernier élan de désir, je gémis et en me lovant contre mon amour, je m'endors.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

« Sasuke ! Le souper est prêt ! » C'est la voix de Kishuna qui m'appelle. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'aller manger, mais je n'ai pas le choix sinon Minato montera me chercher.

J'arrive à la cuisine et m'assois à ma place. Je regarde mon assiette et je ne fais aucun geste pour manger. Naruto qui est assis à mes côtés me regarde et essaie de m'encourager. Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Sasuke, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Depuis quelques temps, tu ne nous parles plus et tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? » me demande mon père adoptif.

Je continue à contempler mon assiette. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est intéressant des patates pilées et du poulet. Je me demande si je dois lui dire ou pas. Comment pourrait-il réagir à l'annonce que mon frère est toujours en vie ? Il ferait tout pour le retrouver et le livrer à la police, mais je veux qu'il souffre davantage.

« Sasuke, tu vas répondre à ton père. » M'ordonne Kishuna. L'envie de manger me vient, mais au moment où je viens pour prendre une bouchée, mon assiette disparaît de ma vue.

« Tu ne mangeras pas tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne me répondras pas. » Comme si ses menaces me faisaient peur ! Il n'est pas au courant, mais je me tiens de la nourriture dans ma chambre. Je me lève et je sors de la cuisine. À l'instant où je mets le pied sur la première marche, Minato m'intercepte et m'amène dans le salon où il m'assoit.

« Tu attends ici et ne t'avises pas de bouger, est-ce assez clair ? Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! »

Depuis un mois, je n'ai pas parlé. Seulement Minato a le privilège d'entendre ma voix par des monosyllabes. Même mes propres amis ne l'ont pas entendu. Tu y es pour quelque chose. Depuis un mois, je me demande ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital. Des souvenirs de cette soirée me reviennent et je te vois arriver derrière mes agresseurs et leur demander d'aller jouer plus loin avant de me regarder et de leur demander d'arrêter. Est-ce que tu les connaissais ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu depuis un mois ? Tu sais, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que tu as fait, même si tu me demandais pardon mille fois, même si tu venais à disparaître pour de bon, je ne peux pas oublier que c'est toi qui les as tués.

Je vais à l'école. Je vais à tous mes cours sans en manquer un seul. Je vis comme un automate, un robot. Grand frère, pourquoi es-tu revenu pour disparaître par la suite ? Je suis certain que tu es dans le coin. Quelques fois je sens une présence qui m'observe. C'est bizarre parce que même si je t'en veux à mort pour ce que tu as fait, il m'arrive parfois d'espérer te revoir et m'amuser avec toi ou aller prendre un café, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je voudrais tellement que ce ne soit pas toi qui les ais tués. Je voudrais croire que je me suis trompé, mais malheureusement c'est bien toi qui est le meurtrier de nos parents.

Les parents reviennent et s'assoient en face de moi. Je sais que Naruto n'est pas très loin. Avec sa nature très curieuse, il aime tout savoir.

« Sasuke, tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Peut-être ne veux-tu rien dire, mais garder tout en dedans n'est pas bon non plus. Nous voulons que tu sois heureux, c'est pour cette raison que nous t'avons recueillie. Tu nous connaissais, donc nous nous sommes dis que tu serais heureux avec nous… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et je vais très bien ! » leur dis-je avant de me sauver dans ma chambre en pleurant.

**Le lendemain …**

Le professeur parle, mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment. Je suis perdu dans la lune. Pourquoi écouter quand nous sommes le premier de l'école ? Parfois, je donne même des cours particuliers à certains étudiants en difficulté. Mes pensées sont tournées vers toi qui me persécute depuis mon enfance. Une chance que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour oublier. La cloche sonne et me sort des mes pensées. Les élèves sortent, je prends mon temps, je ne suis pas pressé loin de là. Kiba m'attend et m'amène avec lui rejoindre le reste du groupe. Mes amis jasent entre eux, je reste un peu à l'écart. J'entends Kiba demander quelque chose à Naruto.

« Naruto, j'emmène Sasuke se promener, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Crois-tu que cela va déranger votre paternel s'il rentre après souper ? » demande Kiba.

« Je ne crois pas, je lui ferai le message. Profites-en Sasuke, tu en as de besoin. » répond Naruto. Il vient me faire une accolade avant de partir à la maison.

« Viens Sasuke ! Nous allons nous promener un peu en ville, peut-être aurons-nous la chance de se trouver un petit coin tranquille. » m'indique Kiba en m'embrassant sur la joue. Il sait que je suis passif depuis quelques temps, mais il continue à vouloir de mon amour. Il croit que je vais déboguer un jour.

Pendant environ une heure, nous nous promenons dans les rues du centre-ville. Nos pas finissent par nous diriger vers le parc. Nous nous assoyons sur un banc. Je fixe devant moi. Des souvenirs de la mort de nos parents me reviennent. Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'appuis ma tête sur l'épaule de mon copain. Je sais que Kiba s'en ait aperçu, mais il sait être discret. Il sait également qu'il faut me laisser aller et ne pas me parler de ce moment de ma vie. Il sait que je pense souvent à mes parents et que les larmes viennent seules. C'est le pire jour de ma vie. À chaque jour je me pose la même question. Est-ce que je serais mort si tu m'avais trouvé dans le placard ou simplement si tu m'avais vu dans la maison cette journée-là ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu t'arrêter ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis resté figer dans le placard et je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à ce que les policiers arrivent. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je n'ai même pas essayer de te chercher par après. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ? J'aurais pu te dénoncer et je ne l'ai même pas fait. Je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai protégé, toi, mon grand frère qui venait d'assassiner mes parents sous mes yeux, je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé filer. Tu as vécu pendant dix ans je ne sais où. Est-ce que tu es heureux ? Est-ce que tu penses à cette journée ? Est-ce que tu l'as oublié ? J'aimerais pouvoir donner des réponses à toutes mes questions, mais c'est impossible.

Je prends quelque chose dans mon sac. Un joint. Cela me fait du bien, ça me relaxe. Je prends de grande bouffée et je laisse mes pensées vagabondées à leur rythme. Quand je termine mon joint, je prends d'autres choses et j'en offre à Kiba, il accepte. Nous ne parlons pas, je sens que Kiba est nerveux. Il n'aime pas beaucoup le silence.

Je me lève et l'emmène chez moi. Je sais que ses parents ne diront rien puisqu'il va les avertir rendu chez nous. Mon père adoptif m'intercepte avant que je puisse monter vers ma chambre avec mon copain.

« Sasuke, j'aimerais te parler un instant. » me demande Minato. J'acquiesce et fais signe à Kiba de m'attendre dans ma chambre.

Je me rends au salon où Minato et Kishina m'attendent assis sur le divan. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil et les regarde. Je me tortille les doigts. Je n'aime pas quand ils font cela trop officiel et surtout avec ce que j'ai consommé, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

« Sasuke, nous sommes très inquiets pour toi. Depuis quelques semaines, tu n'es plus le même. Naruto nous a dit que tu ne parlais plus à personne. On pourrait dire que le seul point positif, c'est que tu ne manques plus les cours. »

S'il savait. Je suis présent en classe, mais mon esprit est complètement ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ne nous parles-tu pas ? Tes amis et nous, nous commençons à nous poser des questions. »

« Quel genre de questions ? demandai-je. Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé ? C'est plus fort que moi. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche.

« Sasuke, tu crois peut-être que nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce que tu prends. Nous savons très bien que tu consommes et nous voulons … »

« Et ça change quoi que je consomme ! C'est la seule façon que j'ai de me sentir bien ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! Je ne peux pas le dire, et je ne veux pas le dire ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux simplement avoir la paix ! » Sur ces mots, je suis monté dans ma chambre malgré les protestations de mes parents. Tu vois grand frère ce que tu as fais de ma vie : un enfer ! Malgré cela, je continue à ne pas te dénoncer. Pourquoi fais-je ça ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je me dirige vers mon lit et m'assieds dessus aux côté de Kiba. On frappe à la porte.

« Hum. »

Naruto ouvre la porte et entre dans ma chambre.

« Sort d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » lui criai-je. Naruto ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Je vois Kiba se lever et aller jaser avec lui. Je me couche de façon à leur montrer mon dos. J'entends la porte se fermer et je sens un poids sur le lit. Je fais semblant de dormir. Kiba ressent ma détresse puisqu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et commence à les embrasser. Il sait que cela m'aide à me remonter le moral. Seulement, mes parents sont dans la maison et ils ne savent pas que je suis homosexuel, du moins je le crois. Ils ont deviné que je consommais, ils peuvent bien savoir que je suis gay. Kiba fait une pression sur mes épaules et je me sens basculé sur le dos. Je me retrouve vite sous mon amour qui en profite au maximum puisque à l'habitude je ne le laisse pas faire.

Il se colle contre moi et vient embrasser mon cou montant jusqu'à mon oreille gauche. Il la lèche, il sait que c'est une zone érogène, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Sasuke, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et je veux te donner du bonheur. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux. »

Kiba, toi seul me rend heureux, mais présentement j'ai une autre personne en tête et elle ne me rend pas heureux, mais en colère.

Devant mon silence, il continue à glisser vers mon cou et revient sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse et force l'entrée pour aller s'amuser avec ma langue. Je réponds à son baiser. Ses mains caressent mon torse sous mon chandail. Il soulève celui-ci pour me l'enlever complètement. Je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas envie de prendre part à cet échange, seulement sentir mon copain contre moi me donne satisfaction. Ses lèvres commencent à s'amuser avec mes tétons. Là, je cède, je ne peux pas résister à ses coups de langue. Quelle sensation ! Mes mains se mettent à caresser le dos de Kiba et elles s'aventurent vers ses fesses. J'aime toucher ses fesses ferment et tellement tendres à la fois. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de mon amour. Je sais qu'il est satisfait puisqu'il a réussi à me faire céder. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Il commence à masser mon bas-ventre. Ma verge se dresse et Kiba en profite pour m'enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Ensuite, il descend sa langue sur mon torse, mon nombril, enfin il lèche mon membre. De mon côté, je caresse ses cheveux et je gémis de plaisir. Je dois me retenir parce que je ne veux pas que mes parents m'entendent.

« Kiba, mes parents sont dans la maison. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête maintenant ? »

«Non. Humm ! Continue ! »

Kiba a repris mon membre en bouche et a commencé à faire des va et viens. Pendant ce temps, ses mains me caressent les cuisses. Il s'arrête quand il sent que je vais venir. Il s'humidifie deux doigts et en introduit un dans mon intimité. Que c'est bon ! Je dois me retenir, je n'en peux plus. Il introduit le deuxième doigt. Je ne peux plus me contenir.

« Active ! »

Je vois Kiba qui me regarde et je sens à ce moment qu'il est en train de s'introduire en moi. Il m'embrasse et pour être sûr que ce baiser ne finira jamais, je retiens sa tête. Il commence à s'activer en moi. Je gémis à travers le baiser. Il accélère le rythme. Je me déverse sur son ventre, tous mes moyens me quittent et je sens mon amour se déverser en moi. Le bonheur total.

« Merci Kiba ! »

Il me regarde. Je me couche et m'endors. Il partira très peu de temps après. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je descends dans la cuisine et je vois mes parents qui sont là. Est-ce qu'ils nous ont entendus ou pas ? Je prends mon petit déjeuner. Ils ne disent pas un mot. Je remonte dans ma chambre, nous sommes samedi, donc je n'ai pas d'école. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes pensées me ramènent à toi. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Itachi, je te détesterai toute ma vie, peu importe ce que tu tenteras pour te rapprocher de moi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Sasuke : **Pourquoi il faut toujours que je fasse tout moi-même ? Je suis complètement épuisé et tout ce que je fais dans cette partie c'est de chialer et de regarder Kiba me faire du rentre dedans ! Va-t-il falloir que j'écrive ma propre histoire ?

**Kiba : **De quoi tu te plains ? Je suis un bon seme non ? T'as pas à chialer !

**Deidara : **Moi je me fous de ton histoire ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est celle d'Itachi !

**Itachi : **La mienne serait trop chiante à écrire c'est pour ça que c'est Rebhist qui l'écrit ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire de mes journées !

**Rebhist : **Comme surveiller ton frère à journée longue ? Mais si tu veux, le prochain chapitre, tu peux l'écrire ou bien Deidara voudra sûrement le faire !

Deidara : Bien sûr que je veux écrire l'histoire de mon 'Tachi !

**Itachi : **OH QUE NON ! Tu risques de décrire tes fantasmes et de complètement m'humilier !

**Deidara : **QUOI ? Mais jamais j'o…

**Orochimaru : **ON N'EST MÊME PAS PRÉSENT DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

**Rebhist : **Étiez-vous censé l'être ?

**Sasuke : **Je n'ai même pas pu ajouter quoique ce soit…(exaspéré) À suivre dans le prochain chapitre !

**Rebhist :** J'attends vos reviews ! Pour avoir la suite, il me faut minimum dix reviews !

**Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara :** ON VEUT SAVOIR CE QUI NOUS ARRIVE ! N'OUBLIER PAS D'ENVOYER DES REVIEWS !


	3. Surveillance

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita / Deidara, Naru / Neji, Kiba / Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : Je publie malgré que je n'ai pas eu les dix reviews minimum que j'avais demandés, mais j'espère que cette fois-ci je vais les avoir. J'ai réellement hésité avant de publier ce chapitre. Donc, si voulez la suite, envoyez-moi plein de reviews. Bonne lecture !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 3 : Surveillance**

**POV Itachi  
**

Cela fait une semaine que je me rends tous les jours auprès de ton école. Je suis content de constater que tu vas toujours à tes cours. Je dois avouer que j'en profite pour observer aussi ton copain blond, il m'intrigue beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, je me dirige vers la même place que je prends à chaque jour pour t'observer. Un arbre près du coin où vous vous tenez. Depuis le temps que je te surveille, je pourrais très bien arriver au moment où la cloche sonne, mais j'aime bien le temps de tranquillité que j'ai pour réfléchir en arrivant plus tôt. C'est devenu une habitude, mais je sais qu'un jour je trouverai le courage d'aller te parler. Pour le moment, je me contente de t'observer. J'espère le trouver bientôt, parce que les autres membres de mon groupe commencent sérieusement à se poser des questions et je ne suis pas là pour les surveiller, ils pourraient bien faire des conneries qui nous coûteraient cher. Je n'ai pas le goût de réparer les pots cassés du groupe.

Les cours du matin terminés, les élèves sortent de l'école. J'aperçois ton groupe, mais tu n'es pas présent ! Il est environ midi et tes copains sont réunis dans le même coin de la cour. Il jase entre eux en … fumant un joint. Comme tu n'es pas présent, j'observe ton copain avec la chevelure blonde et le chandail orange. Il est tellement mignon. J'aimerais aussi le connaître, mais je n'ose pas m'approcher. Il pourrait me prendre pour un cinglé. Par contre, je réfléchis à un plan qui me permettrait de l'approcher sans lui faire peur. Je pourrais toujours le suivre jusque chez lui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur plan. Je décide de me promener dans la ville, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu pour la journée. Aujourd'hui, j'avais donné congé au groupe. Façon de parler, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Je ne t'aperçois pas. Peut-être es-tu resté chez toi parce que tu n'allais pas bien ? Je souhaite presque que ce soit cela, parce que je ne veux pas croire que tu te débauches. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Tu mérites de réussir dans la vie. Tu as une bonne famille pour t'aider. Toi seul peut perpétrer le nom Uchiwa, peut lui donner de la valeur. Je sais que tu es en mesure de devenir quelqu'un d'important. Petit frère, tu es très intelligent, beaucoup plus que moi. Je m'arrête dans une ruelle pour me faire une ou deux lignes. Je regrette plus que jamais ce que j'ai fait, il y a dix ans. Depuis ce temps, la drogue m'a aidé à oublier. Me tenir occupé avec mon gang aussi. Mais depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je n'arrive plus à oublier. J'entends du bruit et des voix qui arrivent dans la ruelle. Je ne m'en occupe pas jusqu'à …

« Sasuke, tu peux avancer. Pourquoi restes-tu sur place ? Il n'y a personne, nous allons pouvoir en profiter. »

À ton nom, je me retourne vers la voix. Je te vois qui me fixe. Je prends mes choses et je quitte la ruelle. Il m'a fallu passer à tes côtés, mais je n'ai rien fait, rien dit. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas dit ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour ? Je me retourne, mais tu n'es plus là ! Je ne suis qu'un con, qu'un imbécile ! J'avais la chance de te parler, te prendre dans mes bras, mais j'ai passé à côté de cette chance. Le regard que tu avais, c'est impossible ! De la peur ! Si j'avais vu de la haine, j'aurais compris, mais pas la peur. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis sauvé de toi, otouto.

Je me retrouve devant notre repère sans me rappeler comment j'y suis arrivé. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai rien vu autour de moi et je crois même que si un rouleau compresseur m'avait passé sur le corps, j'y croirais. La douleur que je ressens n'est pas comparable. J'ai mal à la poitrine, au cœur. Tout à coup, ma vue est embrouillée. Je porte mes mains à mon visage pour me rendre compte que mes joues sont humides. Les larmes coulent sur celles-ci. Je me sens si faible, je n'ai plus aucune force. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'entre et je passe comme un courant d'air. Je monte directement dans ma chambre. Je ne veux voir personne. Je veux tout arrêter. Jour après jour, je me répète cette même question : Pourquoi ? Depuis que je t'ai vu, je sens quelque chose en moi changé, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller, j'ai un groupe à diriger. Je prends beaucoup de risque en essayant de te voir. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que je suis recherché autant pour le meurtre de nos parents que pour toutes les agressions et cambriolage de l'Akatsuki.

« Itachi ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux voir personne. Deidara ne lâche pas facilement.

«Itachi ? Nous devons préparer le plan pour ce soir. Ce que nous allons faire. Pein nous attend dans le salon. »

« Hum. » Je réponds sans grande conviction. Je ne bouge pas. Je reste assis sur mon lit dans la noirceur de la chambre et je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas oublier le regard que tu avais cette après-midi. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas adressé la parole ? Avais-je peur que tu me rejettes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens à tout prix à te parler ? Cela fait dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te dire ? Pendant dix ans j'ai essayé de t'oublier ou d'oublier le fait que je t'ai laissé seul, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Malgré tout, les souvenirs refont surface constamment m'empêchant de vous oublier. Maintenant que tu es prêt de moi, c'est encore plus difficile de faire un trait sur le passé. Mais, pourquoi ne suis-je pas en mesure de te laisser tranquille ?

« Itachi ?!»

J'oubliais, je ne peux pas m'effacer puisque je suis le chef du groupe. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je me lève et sors de la chambre. Deidara est devant la porte, il me regarde.

« Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il. J'essaie de me ressaisir et j'essuie les dernières larmes de mon visage.

« Oui. » Je descends les marches lourdement. Je reprends en même temps mes esprits. Quand j'arrive au salon, j'ai repris le contrôle de mes sentiments. Tout le groupe est assis et jase entre eux. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber à cause de mon frère, ils comptent sur moi pour survivre. Petit frère, je voudrais tellement être quelqu'un d'autre pour toi, autre qu'un frère indigne de ce nom.

En sentant la main de Deidara sur mon épaule, je prends une grande inspiration et je commence à parler.

« D'accord les mecs, j'ai pensé que ce soir nous pourrions cambrioler une belle baraque de riche et ensuite s'il n'est pas trop tard nous pourrions nous amuser avec un jeune dans notre ruelle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Nous sommes avec toi, Itachi ! » me répond Deidara. « Mais avant, il serait bon de se faire une ou deux lignes de coke. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » dit-il en me regardant intensément. Il a raison, c'est une bonne idée. Je fais un signe affirmatif pour approuver son idée. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et je me prépare une ligne de coke. Après que chacun de nous aie pris sa dose, nous nous dirigeons vers les beaux quartiers.

Nous repérons la maison rêvée de tous. Je fais signe à Konan d'en faire le tour à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Quand elle revient, elle nous confirme qu'il n'y pas une âme qui vive dans cette maison. Je fais signe à Hidan et Pein de me suivre à l'arrière afin de tester la porte, Konan et Deidara passeront par l'avant.

Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible qu'il existe une maison plus luxueuse que celle que j'avais quand mes parents étaient encore de ce monde. Putain, je n'avais jamais vu une maison aussi belle ! Quel genre de trésor peut se cacher dans cette baraque ? Quand on la regarde de la rue, elle ressemble à un palace. Elle est ni carrée, ni complètement rectangulaire. Une allée en pierres blanches sillonne le terrain jusqu'à une galerie qui parcoure la palissade complète de la maison. Il y a trois marches pour y accéder. Elle est peinte d'un blanc immaculé. Quatre colonnes du même blanc bordent la galerie. Elles sont parcourues d'une tige feuillue qui les entourent. L'aménagement du terrain est aussi à couper le souffle. Des arbustes longent l'allée qui mène à la maison. Ceux-ci m'arrivent à la taille. Ils sont bien taillés et forment de grosses sphères bien alignées. Le terrain est également parsemé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Celles-ci longent la galerie et formes au milieu du terrain à gauche de l'allée une couronne. C'est merveilleux. Quand j'arrive à l'arrière, le spectacle continue. Une piscine creusée est au centre du terrain. Elle est clôturée, mais cet emplacement contient de l'espace pour se prélasser au soleil sur des chaises longues. Il y a un coin où nous pouvons apercevoir dans la pénombre des jeux d'enfants. Des fleurs ornent le contour du terrain et de la clôture de la piscine. C'est d'une beauté phénoménale.

« Itachi, nous devrions entrer, Konan vient de réussir à enlever l'alarme. » me dit Pein.

« Ouais allons-y ! »

Après que Deidara nous ait ouvert la porte, nous entrons dans la maison. Quand nous entrons, nous sommes dans la salle à manger. Pein me lance qu'il va voir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'intéressant dans les chambres. Avant que j'aie le temps de protester, il était déjà parti. Au lieu de crier et risquer de nous faire repérer, je suis resté dans la cuisine. Disons que j'ai un peu de difficulté à lui faire confiance. Il lui arrive souvent de se prendre pour le chef et cela m'enrage. Je risque d'avoir une petite surprise pour lui en arrivant au repère.

Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de trouver des objets de valeur. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est beaucoup plus luxueux que la maison que nous avions quand j'étais jeune. Il y a une table en chêne massif qui peut accueillir dix convives. Ensuite, adossé à un mur, un bahut, toujours en chêne, abrite plusieurs coupe en cristal. Je m'en empare et je continue ma tournée. J'arrive dans la cuisine. Je reste sans voix, bon d'accord, je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais là, le comptoir est en marbre ainsi que l'îlot. Les armoires sont en bois couleur acajou. Tout resplendit dans la maison. Comme je ne trouve rien dans la cuisine qui pourrait avoir de la valeur je me dirige dans le salon où je retrouve Konan.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ça, Itachi, nous avons bien choisi ! » me demande Konan.

« Où sont les autres ? » lui demandai-je.

« À l'étage. Pourquoi ? » me répond Hidan.

Je regarde le salon. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une peau d'ours étalée sur le sol. À ma gauche, je vois un super foyer. Tout transpire la valeur. Nous voyons des vases qui valent une petite fortune.

Un bruit vient déranger le silence de la nuit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en haut ? » dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. En montant, j'entends Deidara et Pein se disputer.

« Voulez-vous bien me dire c'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? », demandai-je.

« J'étais dans la chambre avant toi. Tu n'as pas le droit, espèce de … »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de prendre ce que tu n'avais pas vu et qui nous donnerait quelque chose à manger pendant des mois entiers ? » lança Deidara à Pein.

« Hellooooooo ! Je vous ai demandé pourquoi tout ce vacarme ? » criai-je. Les deux imbéciles se tournent enfin vers moi. Je ne peux pas vous décrire l'expression que j'ai, mais par la peur qui se lit sur leurs visages, ce ne doit pas être beau.

« Voulez-vous alerter les voisins ? »

« Calme-toi, Itachi, nous avons fini, nous pouvons partir. » me dit Pein. Non, mais, pour changer de conversation, ce grand nul est très bon.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pour le chef, tiens ! »

« QUOI ? Tu sais très bien que je suis le SEUL chef, que tout le monde m'écoute moi et pas toi. Si tu veux prendre ma place, forme un autre groupe. » Je n'y crois pas, il se pense encore le chef et veut décider à ma place. Je ne l'accepterai pas. Ce n'est pas vrai.

« Itachi, Pein, dépêchez-vous, j'entends les sirènes de police au loin. » nous lance Hidan du salon.

Nous descendons et au moment de sortir, les voitures de police arrivent. Je me dirige en courant derrière la maison avec Konan à mes talons. Nous sortons et par chance, nous réussissons à franchir la clôture qui sépare la cour du voisin arrière. Nous croyons que les trois autres nous suivent. Nous filons vers la rue et nous courons le plus vite possible. Au coin de celle-ci, nous nous arrêtons en attendant plusieurs coups de feu.

« NON ! » Je tombe à genou. J'espère qu'ils n'ont touché personne. Mais, où sont les trois autres.

Nous franchissons l'espace qui nous sépare de l'autre coin de rue qui nous ramène sur la scène du vol. Nous voyons certains curieux sortir de leur maison et essayer de s'approcher. Nous décidons de faire la même chose, mais nous n'allons pas trop près. Ce que je vois me fige sur place. Un policier embarque Deidara dans sa voiture, mais nous ne voyons pas Pein ni Hidan. Est-ce qu'ils sont dans une voiture eux aussi en direction du poste ? Une fois que les voitures sont toutes parties, les curieux se dissipent et nous nous approchons davantage. Mon sang se glace à la vue de tout le sang sur la chaussée et sur le trottoir. Mes yeux se brouillent et je sens Konan me tirer par le bras. Je ne me souviens plus de rien ensuite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Itachi, Itachi ! Téléphone pour toi. » Hidan me tend mon portable. C'est la seule chose que nous avons pu nous procurer puisque Konan n'est pas à proprement parler recherché. Donc, je prends le portable. Mais, attendez, Hidan est au repère ? Comment a-t-il réussi à se sauver, il n'était pas avec Konan et moi quand nous sommes revenus ! Je décide de prendre le téléphone et de lui poser les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres plus tard.

« Allô ! »

« C'est Deidara, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, je voulais seulement t'avertir que je suis au poste, qu'ils vont me garder, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre des policiers, Pein serait décédé, ces enfoirés l'ont descendu après qu'il ait ouvert le feu sur eux. Je dois raccrocher. Je t'aime amour ! » Un déclic se fit et la tonalité. Je t'aime moi aussi.

Tout s'écroule ! Pein est décédé. Deidara est en prison. Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est moi qui devrais être là à sa place. J'ai commit beaucoup plus de crimes que lui. La chambre et le lit seront bien vides sans lui. Les nuits seront bien froides sans la présence de son corps pour me réchauffer. Le repère sera bien tranquille sans Deidara pour mettre de la vie et sans Pein pour me chicaner avec lui. Malgré les larmes qui coulent, je décide de me lever et de me rendre au salon. Je sais que Konan est retournée chez ses vieux, elle ne veut pas que ceux-ci aient des doutes. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et je me prépare un joint. Hidan s'assoit également, mais il garde le silence.

« Hidan, comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? Tu ne nous as pas suivi Konan et moi ! » lui demandai-je.

«Je suis sorti en même temps que Deidara et Pein, mais je n'ai pas été dans la même direction qu'eux. Ils ont été directement dans le piège, mais j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me mêler aux curieux qui avaient déjà commencé à arriver. Je n'ai pas arrêté de bouger dans la foule comme si j'essayais de voir ce qui s'était passé. » Il s'arrête et je vois des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il prend une inspiration avant de continuer. « Je venais d'entrer dans la foule quand les policiers ont tiré plusieurs coups de feu. Quand je me suis retourné pour regarder, j'ai vu Pein qui tombait sur le trottoir. Ma vue s'est embrouillée. J'ai juste entendu Deidara crier, du moins je crois bien que c'était lui. » Il cache son visage de ses mains et sanglote comme un enfant. De mon côté, je ne dis pas un mot. Je fixe un point comme je le fais à chaque fois que je suis contrarié.

Je finis mon joint et je me prépare une ligne de coke. Hidan a terminé de sangloter et me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » me demande-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions ? Hidan, j'ai autant de peine que toi. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le parfait amour entre Pein et moi, mais j'ai perdu beaucoup dans ce cambriolage. J'y ai perdu Deidara. Nous ne pouvons pas nous apitoyer sur notre sort trop longtemps. » Soudainement, j'ai le goût de me défouler. Quelle journée merdique ! Tu me surprends dans une ruelle en train de sniffer, notre cambriolage tourne mal. « Nous allons sortir et allez nous défouler un peu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Il ne me répond pas, mais il se lève tout de même et me suit dans les ruelles.

En marchant, nous apercevons un jeune qui marche tranquillement. Je ne prends pas le temps de le cuisiner et je lui saute directement dessus. C'est dommage, mais il va payer pour la journée que j'ai eue. Ses yeux bleus me regardent et je peux très facilement ressentir la peur. Il a des cheveux blonds qui lui tombent sur la nuque. Il n'est pas très âgé, à peine 12 ans. Je n'y peux rien, c'est le seul qui se promenait dans la ruelle et je suis trop frustré pour chercher plus loin.

« Hidan, surveille les alentours ! Je veux être tranquille et je ne veux pas que tu interfères ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? » Mon regard fait son effet puisqu'il me fait un signe affirmatif avant de me tourner le dos.

Je regarde ma victime et je la plaque contre le sol. Sa tête a cogné et je vois un petit filet de sang sous celle-ci. Je m'en fou. Je commence à le déshabiller. Mes mains se baladent sur son ventre si jeune. Ses pectoraux ne sont même pas encore développés. Je n'ai pas le goût de m'amuser longtemps avec. Je baisse ma fermeture éclair et sort mon membre que je prépare pour le pénétrer. Au moment d'entre dans son intimité, j'entends un bruit qui m'interrompt. Je n'y fais pas attention et je continue. Je fais des vas et vient lentement et je fixe le regard de ma victime. J'ai dû lui mettre la main sur sa bouche quand je l'ai pénétré et je l'ai laissé là. Il tremble de peur, le plaisir augmente en même temps que la vitesse à laquelle je vais. Après un dernier effort, je jouis et sort de l'intimité de ma victime. Je me rhabille et vais rejoindre Hidan. En me levant, j'ai cru apercevoir une silhouette au bout de la ruelle.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelqu'un ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Rien ! Si tu sens le besoin de te défouler à ton tour, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore parti. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers notre immeuble. Je monte directement vers ma chambre. Comme la place est vide sans Pein et Deidara. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

Je finis par m'enfoncer dans un sommeil plein de cauchemars. Quand je me réveille nous sommes l'après-midi ! Je me lève et pour essayer d'oublier les événements de cette nuit, je fume un joint après l'autre. Ensuite, je reste assis sur le sofa pendant des heures, je ne vois pas le temps passé. Quand je regarde l'heure, je m'aperçois que nous sommes rendus le soir et que je n'ai pas été te voir à l'école. Est-ce que tu étais présent aujourd'hui ? Je me lève et je vais me promener dans les rues de la ville, mon esprit me tient occupé. Konan n'est pas venu au repère aujourd'hui et Hidan est sûrement resté dans sa chambre parce que je ne l'ai pas vu.

J'arrive au parc, mon regard en fait le tour et aperçois un jeune homme assis sur un banc. Je m'en approche et je constate que c'est toi, mon frère. Je reste caché pendant un moment et je t'observe. Tu as l'air tellement triste. Aurais-tu voulu que je revienne te voir après notre brève rencontre à l'hôpital ou aurais-tu voulu ne jamais me revoir? Je n'aime pas te voir triste, je dois trouver un moyen de te rendre le sourire. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je voudrais prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller te parler. Je me lève pour … pour quoi déjà ! Ah oui ! Essayer de m'avancer vers toi, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Itachi ! J'ai un mot à te dire ! »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

Depuis que mes «parents» m'ont parlé, je suis confiné dans la maison. Je ne peux pas sortir, sauf pour aller à l'école. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi, donc je ne peux pas sortir. Je suis à la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir voir Kiba, mais je me contente de regarder Naruto et Neji se promener dans le jardin. Depuis que Minato et Kushina m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne parlais plus, je suis rongé par l'envie d'aller leur dire que tu es de retour et celui de ne pas leur dire. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas savoir que tu es là ? Ils feraient en sorte que tu sois jugé coupable pour ton crime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je souhaite avoir une petite vengeance personnelle avant de te voir pourrir en prison. J'aperçois Naruto qui s'approche de Neji et un long baiser s'ensuit.

Mon regard dévie sur un cadre en particulier, celui de notre famille. Combien de fois ai-je voulu découper ton visage de la photo ? Combien de fois, ai-je craché sur ce même visage ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait mal indirectement. Je te regarde sur la photo, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi froid d'après ce que tu m'as laissé voir à l'hôpital. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens triste de te savoir près de moi, sans savoir où tu te trouves exactement. Je t'en veux tellement d'avoir assassiner nos parents. En même temps, je voudrais tellement être en ta présence, te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ta protection qui me faisait tellement du bien avant. Je savais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver puisque tu étais là jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée. J'essuie mes larmes et décide de sortir. Je ne veux plus penser à toi et une seule personne peut réussir à le faire. Je descends doucement pour sortir sans faire de bruit, mais Minato m'interpelle.

« Sasuke ? »

Je me retourne. Que va-t-il encore me dire ? Je n'aime pas quand il ne me laisse pas tranquille.

« Sasuke, où crois-tu aller ? Tu sais très bien que tu es consigné. Je n'accepterai pas que tu sortes tant que tu nous auras pas dis pourquoi tu agis comme ça. »

« Oui, je le sais, mais je dois aller voir Kiba. J'ai à lui parler concernant un devoir à remettre lundi. » Je connais Minato, quand je lui parle d'école, il ne peut rien me refuser.

« Sasuke, tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis quelques temps, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin d'aide pour tes travaux scolaires, tu es le meilleur de ta classe. D'ailleurs, tu peux toujours l'appeler, je ne t'interdis pas d'utiliser le téléphone. »

« Oui, je sais, mais c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide. C'est plus facile pour moi d'expliquer en personne qu'au téléphone. Tu ne peux pas me refuser d'aider un ami en me confinant dans ma chambre. »

« Dit lui de venir ici. Il peut très bien se déplacer. » me dit Minato. Non, mais de quoi il se mêle lui. Je peux sortir quand je veux. Il n'est pas mon père.

Bon d'accord, je vis avec eux depuis dix ans. Ils m'ont adopté, donc officiellement, il est mon père, mais je ne le vois pas comme ça. Mon père et ma mère sont décédés. Je le regarde et malgré ses protestations, je sors de la maison. Je sais que je viens de lui désobéir et que je vais en entendre parler quand je vais rentrer, mais je m'en fou.

« Sasuke, nous devrons avoir une bonne conversation toi et moi. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. » me lance Minato avant que je ne prennes le trottoir. Je continue sans me retourner.

Je me dirige vers la maison de Kiba. C'est une belle maison victorienne. Elle n'est pas trop grande, juste assez pour une petite famille. Elle a deux étages et au deuxième étage, ce sont des lucarnes que nous pouvons apercevoir. Elle est entourée de fleurs, d'arbres et de plantes. Ses parents aiment beaucoup l'horticulture. J'adore l'intérieur, la cuisine, le salon, le bureau de son père sont au rez-de-chaussée et les chambres à coucher sont au deuxième étage. Il y a également un sous-sol qui est aménagé au goût de Kiba. D'un côté, c'est une salle de jeux où nous pouvons jouer soit au XBOX, au billard, air hockey. Dans l'autre partie, c'est le coin d'Akamaru, son chien. Il dort à cet endroit, il peut y jouer également. Je le trouve tellement chanceux. Chez nous, premièrement, nous n'avons pas de sous-sol et nous avons le droit seulement à un vieux Nintendo. On s'en contente, mais vous comprenez un peu pourquoi j'aime mieux venir chez Kiba.

Quand j'arrive devant celle-ci, Akamaru est devant et s'amuse avec un os. Je m'avance tranquillement, il sent ma présence, se tourne et vient à ma rencontre en jappant. Il me saute dessus et commence à me licher pendant que moi j'essais d'éviter sa langue.

« Arrête Akamaru ! »

« Akamaru, assis ! » Celui-ci obéi à l'ordre donné par son maître.

« Merci Kiba. »

« N'étais-tu pas supposé rester chez toi ? » me demande Kiba sur un ton sévère. « Sasuke, ne me dit pas que tu as encore désobéis ! »

« Non, j'en avais marre et puis j'avais besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de tes bras, de ta tendresse, tes caresses. Ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi dans le parc ? » lui demandai-je en espérant très fort qu'il réponde oui. Mon vœu est exaucé, il va avertir ses parents et ensuite nous partons vers le parc, mais en chemin je m'arrête devant l'entrée d'une ruelle. Une idée me vient en tête. J'entre dans la ruelle suivi de Kiba qui comprend mon idée, mais subitement j'arrête de nouveau.

« Sasuke, tu peux avancer. Pourquoi restes-tu sur place ? Il n'y a personne, nous allons pouvoir en profiter pleinement. »

Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Ce que je vois me terrifie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu lèves tes yeux vers moi. En quelques secondes, tu ramasses tes choses et tu passes à mes côtés sans dire un mot et tu pars. Je suis supposé comprendre quoi ? Que tu ne veux pas me parler, que tu as honte de toi ? Tu aurais raison de l'être. Je me retourne et prends la main de Kiba qui ne comprend plus rien. Mes pas nous amènent dans le parc, plus précisément vers notre coin tranquille.

« Sasuke … euh … je n'ai pas très bien vu l'homme qui est passé à côté de nous dans la ruelle … mais … il ressemblait à ton frère, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais je ne veux pas lui dire que c'est lui. Auparavant, je veux réussir à te retrouver. Par contre, si je lui dis tout, il comprendra peut-être pourquoi je suis dans cet état ! Non ! Je ne lui dirai rien. Du moins, pas maintenant !

Kiba me regarde et me réclame un baiser. Je réponds positivement, mais sans grande conviction. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux réellement. Je me laisse faire. Habituellement, je suis le seme, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le goût de prendre le dessus, j'aime mieux laisser mon copain faire courir ses lèvres sur mon torse partiellement dénudé. Je sens sa langue me titiller mes tétons, je gémis un peu. Je ne peux pas rester insensible à ses gestes. Il me fait un bien fou, c'est incroyable. Mes mains parcours sont dos pour remonter dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, mon amour prends mes lèvres et force l'entrée de ma bouche pour aller rejoindre ma langue. Celle-ci prend plaisir à danser avec son homologue. Je suis couché dans l'herbe et je sens les brins d'herbe me chatouiller pendant qu'une main de Kiba explore mes hanches et mes fesses. Je sens une chaleur intense entre les jambes et je sais déjà que mon sexe est gonflé de plaisir.

« Kiba prend moi tout de suite. » demandai-je.

« Sasuke, nous sommes en public, je ne peux pas faire ça ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne vais pas me mettre nu dans un parc où il y a beaucoup de gens qui passent. »

« Pourtant tu le fais bien quand on se retrouve dans une ruelle en plein jour. De plus, nous sommes bien cachés, personne ne nous verra. » , commentais-je.

« Sasuke, j'ai dit non. Tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras, que je te caresse, eh bien, c'est ce que je fais. N'es-tu pas content ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fait monter le plaisir en moi pour ensuite me dire qu'il n'irait pas plus loin ? Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais je veux les cacher. Je me retourne pour ne pas qu'il les voit. Je ne veux plus rester ici, je veux partir. Je veux être seul, tous ceux que j'aime finissent par me trahir et me faire mal. Mon frère, Kiba, Naruto et Neji. Vous allez me demander pourquoi les deux derniers, c'est simple. J'aime Neji à la folie et ça depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vu. Naruto le savait. Il s'est amusé à mes dépend à séduire Neji et voilà, maintenant ils sortent ensemble. J'ai très mal au cœur de les voir tous les deux et ils le savent mais continue comme si tout allait bien.

« Sasuke ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Te laisser tranquille ? Tu oublies peut-être que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te tenir compagnie. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes de te laisser tranquille. Tu sais quoi mon vieux, la prochaine fois, je vais y penser à deux fois avant de te suivre. » me dit Kiba avec dans sa voix un pointe de colère.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? lui demandai-je. J'essaie que ma voix ne tremble pas trop, mais là je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Est-ce qu'il va m'annoncer qu'il veut rompre ?

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, Sasuke. Pourquoi cette question ? C'est plutôt à moi de te la poser , ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Je reste figé. Comment ça c'est à lui de me poser cette question ? Bien sûr que je l'aime.

« Sasuke, je sais très bien que c'est Neji que tu aimerais avoir. Quand tu le regardes, des étincelles naissent dans tes yeux, et quand tu le vois avec Naruto, c'est de la colère que l'on y peut lire. » Kiba se lève et se dirige vers la sortie du parc me laissant seul avec mes démons.

« C'est ça part. Ah oui ! Peux-tu avertir Naruto et ses parents que je ne rentrerai pas. Bref, je ne veux plus vivre avec eux. » criai-je à Kiba avant que les larmes envahissent mon visage. Je me lève et je me dirige vers un banc qui est éloigné de la grande promenade.

Le soir arrive, il n'y a presque plus personne. Je fixe toujours dans le vide. Les larmes ont arrêté de couler. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, mais je ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. Que suis-je devenu ? Depuis que je t'ai vu, mes sentiments se mélangent, mais la haine envers toi est plus forte que jamais. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que tu es de retour. Par contre, s'il le savait, ils pourraient m'aider à te retrouver et à me venger. Je veux que tu paies pour ce que tu as fait à nos parents. Les images se bousculent dans ma tête.

**Flashback**

Je suis dans la garde-robe de mes parents. Pourquoi suis-je là ? Je voulais prendre de l'argent à mon père, mais je les ai entendus monté les escaliers, donc je me suis caché pour ne pas être vu et grondé. Je les attends parler, ensuite maman laisse échapper un petit cri.

« Itachi, tu m'as fait peur. » Elle rit un peu. Tu ne réponds pas. J'ose ouvrir un peu la porte de la garde-robe pour voir ce qui se passe. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela.

Je te vois avec un pistolet dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre. Tu fixes nos parents, ton regard est différent. J'entends notre père te réprimander.

«Itachi, tu as encore consommé, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour arrêter ? Tu sais très bien que la drogue gâchera ta vie. Tu as pensé à ton frère pour qui tu es le modèle parfait et qui se retrouvera seul. Pense à ton avenir prometteur. Nous t'avons toujours encouragé dans tes projets. »

Tu ne dis toujours pas un mot. Toi qui répliques si facilement habituellement aux parents. Je te vois lever ton arme vers maman. Celle-ci est figée par la peur, elle tremble de tout son corps. Moi, j'ai les yeux agrandis par ce que je vois, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Itachi ? » crie notre père.

« La ferme, le vieux. Vous ne me servez plus à rien. »

J'attends un coup de feu, je ferme les yeux. J'attends notre père crié.

« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as … ? » J'entends mon père crié à nouveau. J'ouvre les yeux. Ce que je vois me glace le sang.

Tu es en train de lacérer notre père. Le couteau s'enfonce dans son corps et à chaque fois notre père cri, mais de moins en moins fort. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je retiens un cri. J'ai la gorge sèche.

J'entends mon père dire quelque chose, mais je n'entends presque rien due à la peur qui habite tout mon corps.

« Itachi … tu es son modèle … tout ce que tu … pas suivre … Épargne … »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer le vieux. » Tu pointes ton pistolet sur notre père et deux coups partent pour l'achever. Tu regardes la scène et tu t'en vas sans verser une larme. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je n'ose pas bouger.

Le spectacle que je vois me terrifie. Ma mère et mon père gisent sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Mon cri monte dans la maison. Un cri de détresse. Les policiers arrivent quelques temps après. Je suis étendu sur le corps de maman et je pleure. Je sens une personne me prendre dans ses bras et essayer de me consoler.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je voudrais crier toute la haine que j'ai pour toi ! Ces images sont imprégnées dans ma mémoire. Je ne pourrai jamais les oublier. Pourquoi Itachi ? Pourquoi ?

J'ère toute la nuit dans les rues de la ville. J'évite d'aller dans les ruelles et le quartier où j'ai été agressé. Je ne veux pas te croiser à nouveau. Au petit matin, je me dirige vers l'école. J'arrive beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, je veux éviter Naruto et le gang. Je sais très bien qu'ils me diront de retourner chez moi, que cela n'a pas de sens de rester dehors à errer. J'entends un groupe d'élèves arriver, je me cache dans un recoin.

« Naruto, tu n'as pas vu Sasuke ? Il doit sûrement être quelque part. » dit Kiba. Je peux percevoir dans sa voix de l'inquiétude. Pfff, je ne me laisserai pas prendre.

« Il n'est pas venu coucher. Mon père s'inquiète beaucoup. Il a téléphoné à la police et elle est venue à la maison. Ils ont fouillé sa chambre. Ils n'ont trouvé aucun indice qui pourrait leur faire croire à une fugue. » répond Naruto.

« Il est venu me voir hier. » continue Kiba. « Il ne semblait pas bien. Je crois qu'il pense beaucoup à ses parents ces temps-ci. Il ne parle plus depuis son agression. Il m'inquiète énormément. »

« Il ne parle pas plus à la maison. Les parents s'inquiètent également. Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé la dernière fois. Il est devenu froid avec moi. J'aimerais tellement comprendre ce qui se passe. » commente Naruto.

« Si je peux me risquer… Nous savons tous que son frère n'a jamais été arrêté pour le meurtre de ses parents. Il y a également un gang de rue très recherché qui continue à faire des ravages. Je crois que son frère fait partie de ce gang et qu'il aurait peut-être été agressé par celui-ci. » avance Neji. Il poursuit quand il voit l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Naruto. « Hier, nous voulions arrêter dans une ruelle, mais nous avons croisé un gars qui en est sorti en manquant de nous bousculer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir comme il le faut, mais il ressemblait à Sasuke, je crois que c'était son frère. Surtout que Sasuke s'est figé en entrant dans la ruelle. »

J'en ai entendu assez. Comment peuvent-ils savoir que mon frère serait dans les parages ? D'accord, l'explication que Kiba vient de donner est plausible, mais je me suis peut-être figé parce que je ne m'attendais à voir quelqu'un là ! Je me dirige vers la classe. Je m'assois à mon bureau, la fatigue vient me rejoindre.

« Sasuke ! »

« Hum. »

« Sasuke, réveille-toi, le cours commence. »

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois celle qui m'a réveillé, Sakura. Naruto est à sa place et me regarde. Je détourne mon regard. Le professeur commence le cours.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Itachi** : Qui m'interpelle ? J'espère que ce n'est pas celui que je pense !

**Sasuke** : À qui penses-tu ? Je te rassure, ce n'est pas moi. Je suis trop occupé à trouver une vengeance machiavélique pour toi !

**Itachi** : Otouto, tu es méchant avec moi ! Deidara, vient me consoler, Sasuke n'est pas gentil.

**Rebhist** : Baka, crois-tu avoir été gentil envers ton frère quand tu as tué vos parents ? Oublis-tu aussi que Deidara n'est plus en mesure de venir te consoler, il est en prison.

**Itachi** : J'espère que tu vas me le ramener et très vite, parce que je ne répondrai plus de mes gestes. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me séparer de mon amour.

**Rebhist** : Sasuke, j'aimerais parler avec toi de ta vengeance machiavélique.

**Orochimaru** : Est-ce que je peux vous aider à en trouver une ?

**Itachi** : Sort d'ici, tu n'as pas d'affaire ici. Tu n'es pas dans la fanfic. Rebhist, est-ce que tu as l'intention de le faire apparaître ?

**Rebhist** : ( Ignore la question d'Itachi) J'attends vos reviews ! Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ! Naturellement, il me faut dix reviews minimum ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! (rires sadiques)


	4. Rencontre

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahine.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita / Deidara, Naru / Neji, Kiba / Sasu, Sasu/Neji

**Note de l'auteur** : Je veux seulement amener une petite précision sur un personnage. Orochimaru n'a pas dans la cinquantaine comme dans l'anime ou le manga. Il est beaucoup plus jeune. Il a environ 30 ans. Merci de lire mon histoire et bonne lecture.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre**

**POV Itachi  
**

_« Itachi ! J'ai un mot à te dire ! »_

Je me retourne et qui vois-je ? Mon ennemi juré ! Le chef du pire gang qui existe ! Orochimaru ! Bordel, que me veut-il ? Nous nous regardons comme des chiens prêt à se battre, seulement je n'ai pas le cœur à la bataille ce soir. S'il pouvait me dire ce qu'il veut et partir ensuite, j'en serais content. Je lui fais signe de me suivre. Naturellement, je ne l'amène pas dans notre quartier, je ne veux pas qu'il sache où nous vivons. Donc, je l'amène dans une ruelle.

« Que me veux-tu ? » lui demandai-je avec de l'impatience dans la voix. Il me fait vraiment perdre mon temps. Je venais presque de trouver le courage d'aller parler à mon frère !

« Tu empiètes sur mon territoire. J'ai perdu des clients à cause de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai jamais dépassé mes limites de territoire. Tu te fais des idées ou simplement ce n'est pas mon gang qui empiète sur ton territoire. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je dois rentrer. » Je le vois trembler de rage. Il ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Son regard me fait vraiment peur, je l'avoue. C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre et que je pars. Je vais errer quelques heures dans les rues de la ville.

S'il pense que je vais me retirer de son territoire, il se met un doigt dans l'œil. Dire qu'il m'a fait perdre l'occasion de parler à mon frère juste pour une question de perte de territoire. Il en a du temps à perdre. Moi, je le prendrais plus pour essayer de regagner mon territoire et voir pourquoi j'ai perdu des clients.

Dès que je reviens à notre repère, j'informe les autres de ma rencontre avec Orochimaru.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire ! » lance Hidan. Il me regarde sûrement en espérant que je dirai quelque chose.

« Tu as raison, Hidan, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous ne sommes désormais que trois contre six. Maintenant qu'ils savent que nous faisons des affaires sur leur territoire, ils nous surveilleront et à la moindre occasion, ils nous sauteront à la gorge. » répondit Konan.

« Nous continuerons nos activités comme d'habitude. Pourquoi s'arrêter pour une bande d'incapables ? Nous avertirons nos clients que nous changerons de place éventuellement. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter, nous devons survivre quand même ! » dis-je en me levant pour aller à la cuisine me préparer quelque chose à manger.

Quand je reviens dans le salon où nous étions assis, je remarque que mes deux compagnons jasent entre eux à voix basse. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent et dès qu'ils me voient, ils se taisent. Je m'assois et je m'allume un joint.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » leur demandai-je.

« De rien ! » me répond Konan.

« Je vous entendais chuchoter. Vous allez me dire que vous chuchotiez pour rien ? Ne me prenez pas pour un con ! » Je ferme les yeux. Je n'entends aucune réponse de leur part. J'essaie de relaxer quand j'entends chuchoter à nouveau.

« Pouvez bien me dire ce que vous avez ? » leur demandai-je sur un ton exaspéré.

« On ne fait rien de mal. Nous ne voulions pas te déranger. Tu semblais te reposer. » me répond Hidan.

« Allez donc dans vos chambres ou une autre pièce pour parler, si vous ne voulez pas me déranger ! » leur ordonnai-je avant de me faire une ligne de coke.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le soir venu, nous nous préparons pour aller cambrioler une piaule. Cette fois, nous changeons de quartier pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer. Comme nous nous dirigeons vers celui-ci, j'entends un bruit. Je m'arrête au son de la voix.

« Itachi ! … Je n'avais pas terminé avec toi ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux, tu te trompes ! Tu n'as même pas la tronche d'un chef de gang ! Je vais t'apprendre qu'empiéter sur le territoire des autres n'est pas le bon choix ! Allez-y les gars ! »

« Orochimaru ! Je vais te buter ! » Je me tourne pour lui faire face.

Je me demande ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Je me retourne vers lui, pour apercevoir mes deux potes maintenus par les hommes de ce trou de cul. Est-ce que je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient six ? Il en manque deux puisque je n'en vois que quatre.

« Lâche-les ! C'est après moi que tu en as, donc occupes-toi seulement de moi ! »

« Ça serait trop facile, tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne feront rien pendant que je vais te massacrer ? » me demande-t-il. Il a raison. Ils ne resteront pas passifs.

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Tu te trompes ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche. Je ne laisserai sûrement pas tes sales mains se poser sur moi. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, mais nous avons du travail qui nous attend. » dis-je en pensant peut-être m'en sauver, mais j'avais tort. Je commence à marcher pour partir, mais …

« Attends une minute, je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Que dira ton frère quand il te verra défigurer ? »

Je me fige sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Comment sait-il pour Sasuke ? Je me tourne à nouveau face à lui et je vois Hidan et Konan, qui sont derrière lui, me regarder avec de grands yeux. J'avais oublié, ils croient que je l'ai butté en même temps que mes parents. C'est ce que j'avais dit au chef du groupe, il y a dix ans de cela.

« Qu'est-ce que mon frère vient faire dans notre dispute ? » demandai-je.

« Ce n'est pas lui que t'observais cet après-midi dans le parc ? Parce que … si c'était lui, cela voudrait dire que tu m'as menti, il y a dix ans. »

Je regarde Orochimaru avec un regard vraiment mauvais. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres maintenant ? Pendant que je suis en train de penser à cela, je sens quelqu'un me prendre les bras pour les ramener derrière moi, mais je ne me laisse pas faire et j'essais de donner un coup de talon à mon adversaire. Mais sans succès. Il ne bouge pas. Orochimaru s'avance vers moi. Mon regard se pose sur mes potes derrière lui, j'essais de leur dire de faire quelque chose, mais je suis pris de cour par cet enfoiré de première classe qui me donne un coup dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux. La douleur est atroce.

Comme je n'ai plus les bras retenus, j'ai juste le temps de rouler sur moi-même pour éviter un coup de pied en pleine figure. La bataille est engendrée entre nos deux gangs. Konan se bat avec Kabuto et Hidan avec Saï.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me prendre pour un con, Itachi ? Sache que je ne laisse pas les insolents comme toi partir sans bleu ni fracture quand ce n'est pas la mort que je leur donne. Tu devrais le savoir ! »

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil, un gars qui se tient en retrait. Il a les cheveux roux et son visage est fermé. Aucune émotion ne paraît. Je me demande pourquoi ne prend-il pas part à la bataille. Je me relève et fait face à Orochimaru.

« T'es vraiment un crétin, savais-tu ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma came est meilleure que la tienne. Si tu veux garder tes clients, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! » Il me regarde avec un regard très mauvais. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela. « Je me demandais également, où sont les deux membres manquants. T'auraient-ils laissé tomber ? En avaient-ils marre de toi et de tes ordres à la con ? » Cette dernière phrase était vraiment de trop puisque je me suis pris un excellent coup de poing à la figure.

« Gaara vient le tenir que je puisse lui arranger le portrait correctement ! » dit Orochimaru au gars se tenant derrière lui.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! » lui répondit-il.

Orochimaru se tourne vers ledit Gaara, ce qui me donne assez de temps pour voir ou en sont rendu mes potes. Konan est encore debout et essaye d'esquiver les coups de son adversaire tandis que Hidan est allongé sur le sol, son adversaire est par-dessus lui. Bande de pervers ! Il est en train de le ruée de coups au visage. Je me lève, Orochimaru est juste devant moi. Je vois son poing arrivé au niveau de mon visage. Je réussis à l'éviter avant de répliquer avec un coup au niveau de son ventre. Il encaisse en se pliant en deux. J'en profite pour courir en direction de mes potes. J'arrive derrière Saï et je le prends sans ménagement pour l'expédier le plus loin que je peux. Je suis en train d'aider Hidan à se relever quand j'entends du bruit derrière moi.

« Itachi, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Ton portrait n'est pas à mon goût ! » Je me retourne pour faire face encore un fois à Orochimaru.

« Tu ne penses qu'à ça faire des portraits ! Tu devrais t'acheter des toiles et de la peinture pour les faire ! Peut-être serais-tu plus chanceux pour les vendre que ta came ! » lui dis-je.

Il me plaque contre un mur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est plus douce, presque mélodieuse et sensuelle.

« Tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir du plaisir avec toi, Itachi ! » Il se passe la langue sur ses lèvres. Il est vraiment dégoûtant.

« Moi aussi, j'aime ce plaisir, mais pas avec toi. Qui voudrait le faire avec un mec dont la peau est aussi blanche que la neige ? De plus, je ne crois pas que ça intéresse quelqu'un de le faire avec un psychopathe comme toi. » Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui sont les deux membres manquants ? Je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir que ton frère ne m'est pas indifférent. Malheureusement, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé voir ta tête ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Non ! Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« Je ne te crois pas ! Il ne peut pas faire parti de ta bande parce qu'il va à l'école et qu'il vit dans une bonne famille qui l'aime et qui en prend soin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » me répond-il.

C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que je sais exactement de toi ? Je dois vraiment te retrouver, tu ne peux pas rester avec cette bande de vaurien. Orochimaru me prend la gorge. Je n'ai plus de force, ses dernières paroles m'ont achevé. Je commence à voir des petits points noirs avant le néant total.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis réveillé par un téléphone qui sonne. C'est assurément celui de Konan. Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas, bordel ? J'ouvre les yeux et je constate que je suis dans ma chambre. Comment me suis-je rendu jusqu'ici ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que je me suis battu avec ce con. J'essais de me mettre en position assise, mais mes côtes me font extrêmement mal. Mon arcade sourcilière gauche également. J'ai l'impression qu'un tracteur m'est passé sur le corps. Cet enfoiré ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Ton image apparaît, je te vois, il y a dix ans, quand nous jouions ensemble. Un sourire me vient, mais il disparaît rapidement en me rappelant ce que m'a dit Orochimaru hier soir. Je ne peux pas y croire.

« Itachi, c'est Deidara au téléphone, est-ce que tu veux lui parler ? » me demande Konan en me tendant le téléphone.

« Oui. » Je prends le téléphone et je fais signe à Konan de sortir de ma chambre. « Allô Deidara ! »

« Salut Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. Tu n'es pas supposé subir un procès ? »

« Oui, mais ils ont décidé de m'envoyer dans un centre de désintox avant. J'ai parlé un peu avec les autres, ils m'en ont apprise des bonnes à ton sujet ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont appris à mon sujet ? » lui demandai-je en faisant l'innocent sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Il paraît que ton frère est en vie ! Tu nous avais dit que toute ta famille était décédée. Tu nous as menti pendant dix ans ! Est-ce que nous allons devoir faire ton job à ta place, Itachi ? »

« Non ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Il n'était pas présent quand j'ai buté mes parents. Il est en train de suivre le même chemin que moi et je voudrais le ramener sur le bon chemin. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme moi. De toute manière, depuis que je suis le chef, j'ai arrêté cette initiation stupide. »

« Ils ne feront rien, Itachi. Je sais que tu n'as pas accepté encore ce que tu as fait et que tu t'en veux d'avoir tué tes parents. » me dit-il sur un ton plus calme. Il marque une pause avant de continuer. « Je me demandais aussi si nous étions toujours ensemble. Il paraît que tu passes tes journées devant une école à regarder un certain jeune. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est l'école de mon frère ! C'est lui que je vais surveiller. » Je viens de lui mentir, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je matte un autre gars que lui. Je l'aime toujours, mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps est plus attiré par ce jeune garçon qui traîne avec mon frère.

« Je vais devoir te laisser parce que je me fais crier de raccrocher. Je ne pourrai plus te parler puisque je n'aurai droit à aucun contact extérieur. Salut Itachi ! Je t'aime ! » J'entends un déclic. Il a raccroché. Je dépose le combiné sur la table de nuit et je me couche sous mes couvertures. La chaleur de son corps me manque terriblement. Ses sourires, ses caresses, ses baisers, tout me manque. Je voudrais tellement qu'il revienne et que la vie reprenne son cours normal, mais je dois me faire à l'idée que je ne pourrai plus lui parler. Pour combien de temps ? Je ne le sais pas. Mes yeux se ferment et je me rendors.

Quand je me réveille plus tard, nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Je décide de me lever de peine et de misère. Je me rends dans la cuisine où les deux autres sont en train de se faire un souper. Je m'assieds avec eux, le temps de manger quelque chose.

« Itachi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » me demande Konan.

« Hum … Je vais aller me promener pour me remettre les idées dans l'ordre. » leur dis-je.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Nous ne voudrions pas que tu rencontres à nouveau Orochimaru seul. » me dit Hidan.

« Non, ça va ! Je n'irai pas dans le même quartier. Je vais aller dans un quartier où il ne mettra probablement jamais les pieds. Pendant ce temps-là, vous pourriez faire le ménage dans les commandes que nous avons reçues. Nous avons pris un peu de retard. Je ne veux pas perdre nos clients et que ce soit cet enfoiré qui les récupère. » Je regarde ma montre. « C'est aujourd'hui qu'il est supposé passé. Faites gaffe, il est habitué de dealer avec Pein, je ne voudrais pas qu'il profite de vous. » Je me lève et je sors à l'extérieur.

Je repense à tout ce qui c'est passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je ne peux pas croire ce que m'a dit Orochimaru. Tu ne peux pas faire partie de cette bande. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que cela Sasuke !

Mes pas me mènent bien malgré moi au parc. Je m'assois dans un coin et je retombe dans mes pensées.

Quand je sors de ma léthargie où les bons et les mauvais souvenirs se sont mélangés, je t'aperçois assis sur un banc. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller te voir. En m'approchant, tu te lèves et tu sors du parc.

« Sasuke ! » criai-je pour que tu m'entendes, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Je cours et je réussis à toucher ton épaule. Tu te retournes et …

Ce n'est pas toi. J'ai surveillé cet adolescent toute la fin d'après-midi en pensant que c'était toi. Maintenant, je dois te retrouver. Donc, je décide de me rendre dans ton quartier et de surveiller ta maison. Tu vas sûrement en sortir tôt ou tard. Après un bon deux heures, tu sors effectivement de chez toi. Tu cours comme si tu te sauvais. Ma remarque est confirmée quand ton père sort également dehors et te crie de revenir. J'attends qu'il entre avant de te suivre … au parc. Je m'assois encore en retrait. Le courage est toujours absent quand nous avons besoin de lui. Pendant que j'essais de trouver comment je pourrais t'approcher sans que tu ne te sauves et ce que je vais te dire, je vais rester assis. Mes pensées me ramènent dans mes souvenirs au lieu de trouver un moyen de te parler. Je sors mes choses pour me tirer une ligne. Peut-être que le courage se présentera-t-il le bout du nez !? Je prends ma poudre et je l'aligne sur ma petite plaque. Merde, je n'ai pas de paille avec moi, en fouillant dans mes poches, je trouve un billet que je roule pour inspirer ma précieuse poudre. Je me fais quelques lignes et ensuite je regarde si tu es toujours présent. Oui, tu es assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains.

Tu as l'air tellement triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi plus tôt ? Aurais-tu voulu que je revienne te voir après notre brève rencontre à l'hôpital ? Je n'aime pas te voir triste, je dois trouver un moyen de te rendre le sourire. Mais je ne sais pas comment ?

Je décide de m'approcher de toi après une longue réflexion. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. Je marche en ta direction. Je reste quelques instants à une bonne distance. J'hésite encore à te parler. Devrais-je y aller ? Je prends mon courage et je vais devant toi. Je ne bouge plus, j'attends de voir ta réaction.

« Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, donc vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire quoique ce soit ! »

Je te vois lever la tête tranquillement, comme si le temps était au ralentit. Ce que je vois dans tes yeux me fait peur. De la haine ! Je sais que je t'ai laissé tomber que je suis parti sans rien laisser, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage de te dire la raison de mon départ.

Tes poings se serrent et les larmes coulent sur tes joues. Tes yeux sont rougis par les pleurs, mais aussi par autre chose. Je voudrais tellement te parler, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je reste debout devant toi, j'aimerais tellement que tu dises quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que tu me hais. Tu gardes le silence, tout comme moi. Je continue à te regarder, j'aperçois dans tes yeux aussi noir que la nuit d'autres sentiments. De la peur ! Pourquoi avoir peur de ton frère ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal directement. J'ai toujours été gentil avec toi, je te protégeais quand nous étions jeunes. De la peine ! Cela, je peux le comprendre. Tu as de la peine de m'avoir perdu, d'avoir perdu tes parents. D'avoir perdu ta vie ! Sasuke, je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. Tu peux être sûr que je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs, mais c'est impossible.

Je voudrais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, otouto ! Est-ce que tu me repousserais ? Certainement !

« Bonjour. » Tu continues à me regarder. Ton regard n'a pas changé. Tu restes figer comme une statue de glace. Cela me donne froid dans le dos.

« Je suis content de te voir ! Je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. Je sens de la colère, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? » J'essais de dire un peu n'importe quoi pour que tu parles, mais tu restes de glace et muet. Comment faire sortir un mot de ta bouche, seulement un mot ? Je m'assois à tes côtés. Je vois tes poings se serrer encore et ton corps se crispe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

_« Sasuke, réveille-toi, le cours commence. » _

_J'ouvre les yeux et je vois celle qui m'a réveillé, Sakura. Naruto est à sa place et me regarde. Je détourne mon regard. Le professeur commence le cours. _

Comme à mon habitude, je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Je repense à ce que j'ai entendu plus tôt. Comment Neji pourrait-il savoir que mon frère est dans les parages ? Pourquoi mes sentiments à ton égard se bousculent-ils ? Je ne suis pas capable de savoir si je veux te revoir pour te serrer dans mes bras ou pour me défouler sur toi.

« SASUKE !! »

Je lève mon regard vers Kakashi qui vient de crier mon nom.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand nous te parlons. Je viens de te poser une question ! »

Je le regarde, mais je ne réponds pas. Toute la classe me regarde. Ce que je peux détester être le centre d'intérêt.

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder ailleurs ! »

« SASUKE ! Sors de la classe immédiatement. Quand tu seras en mesure d'être poli, tu reviendras dans la classe, mais pas avant. »

Enfin, ce que j'attendais ! Je n'aurai plus à mettre les pieds dans cette école. Je sors de la classe, mais pour une raison inconnue, je m'assois à côté de la porte. Je reste assis là environ une heure avant que la cloche sonne. Les élèves sortent et ne font même pas attention à moi. Je vois mon gang sortir, Kiba me regarde, mais continue son chemin, Naruto fait de même. Neji, quant à lui, s'arrête.

« Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu aussi refermé sur toi-même ? J'aimerais comprendre et essayer de t'aider. À agir de cette façon, tu es en train de perdre Kiba. Il en a assez de te voir souffrir sans comprendre pourquoi. » Neji s'est assis à mes côtés. Je regarde le plancher. Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre. Je veux être seul.

« Sasuke. » chuchote-t-il.

« Laisse-moi ! Va rejoindre la bande. Elle va se demander qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi et Naruto va sûrement te faire une crise de jalousie. » lui dis-je.

Je n'ai plus de force. Je veux dormir. Neji me prend la main et m'oblige à me lever. Il m'emmène dans un coin qui n'est pas fréquenté des autres élèves.

« Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je ne suis pas con, Sasuke. Je sais très bien que tu es amoureux de moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux depuis que je suis avec Naruto. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu délires ou quoi ? » Je suis vraiment con. Pourquoi je lui réponds ça quand il a parfaitement raison ? Je suis seul avec lui, je pourrais très bien en profiter.

« N'essais pas de le cacher, Sasuke ! » Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, je me sens bien tout d'un coup. Il approche sa bouche de la mienne et me donne un baiser. Je lui réponds sans hésiter. Quand sa langue essaye de passer mes lèvres, elle n'a aucune difficulté.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison. » me dit-il. Je ne le laisse pas parlé plus longtemps et je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Mes pulsions prennent le dessus. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je me retiens quand je suis en sa présence. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes seuls, donc je vais en profiter.

Mes mains se dirigent vers son torse. Je le caresse par-dessus son chandail pour sentir sa réaction. Aucune, donc elles s'aventurent en dessous du tissu. Sa peau est tellement douce et chaleureuse. Je lui enlève complètement son chandail avant de le plaquer au mur. Il ne dit toujours rien. Je quitte ses lèvres et elles vont rencontrer son torse dénudé. Elles prennent le temps de faire connaissance avec sa peau en lui donnant des baisers papillons et en la léchant. Pendant ce temps, Neji ne fait aucun geste. Il se laisse faire. Pourquoi ? Je m'en fou et je continue. Je monte vers ses tétons tout roses. Je les mords doucement. Je ne sais pas s'il aime l'amour sauvage donc je fais attention. Tranquillement je descends vers son entrejambe. Je le sens se raidir. Je le regarde. Il a les yeux fermés. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou pas. Mes lèvres reprennent leur travail et descendent le fermoir éclair de ses jeans. Je sens une main m'arrêter.

« Sasuke ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée! »

Non, mais pour qui il me prend. Merde ! Je continue, je ne veux pas arrêter dans un moment aussi bon. Présentement, je me sens très bien auprès de la personne que j'aime le plus. Je déboutonne son pantalon et j'entreprends de lui enlever. Il ne dit rien. Je masse son intimité. Celle-ci se dresse assez rapidement. Je remonte à sa bouche en me collant sur lui. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes, en les mordant un peu. Je vais visiter son cou, remonte à son oreille.

« Je sais que tu penses à Naruto, mais je veux te remercier parce que tu es en train de me donner le seul bonheur que je n'aurai jamais par la suite. » Je l'entends soupirer. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, parce qu'il trompe Naruto d'une certaine façon et moi, je trompe Kiba. Je m'en fiche. Je descends vers son intimité.

« Où peut-il bien être ? »

Ah non ! Je n'avais pas besoin de Naruto qui cherche son amour pour me déranger. Je vais lui offrir un spectacle qu'il n'oubliera jamais. J'enlève les caleçons de Neji. Celui-ci essaye de m'arrêter, mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je prends ses jambes et j'entoure mes hanches avec. Je me colle un peu plus à lui pour mieux le soutenir. Je lèche mes doigts avant de les introduire entre ses fesses. Hummm ! J'aimerais tellement avoir plus de temps pour les explorer. Quand je juge qu'il est prêt à me recevoir, je m'introduis en lui. Il lâche un cri de douleur. Je ne peux pas dire de plaisir parce que je sais qu'il n'en ressent aucun. Je commence à me déhancher. Au même moment, trois personnes arrivent dans le coin, Naruto, Kiba et Sakura. Malgré leur présence, je ne m'arrête pas. Par contre, les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je sais que je vais perdre deux amis, dont un est mon frère adoptif et l'autre mon copain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me retire de l'intimité de Neji, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas perdre la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Kiba et Naruto arrivent derrière moi. Kiba mets ses mains sur mes épaules, pendant ce temps Naruto aide Neji à enlever ses jambes autour de moi sans tomber. Ensuite, Kiba m'éloigne de Neji, il retourne voir celui-ci. Ils l'aident à s'habiller au plus vite et partent tous les quatre sans un regard vers moi. Je n'ai pas bougé. Neji revient sur ses pas malgré les protestations des autres et s'approche de moi.

« Sasuke, je te pardonne ! » me dit-il avant d'être tiré par Naruto qui me regarde avec des poignards dans les yeux. Ils partent en me laissant seul. Je resterai là, jusqu'à ce que Kiba revienne me chercher.

« Sasuke, Jiraiya veut te voir ! » Il me regarde et comprend que je suis en train de planer. Je ne me suis même pas rhabiller. Je n'ai pas vraiment bougé depuis qu'il m'a tassé. J'ai pris toute la came que j'avais dans mon sac. Je sais que j'ai dormi un peu. Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas bouger. Un mal de tête veut s'installer. Kiba s'approche et s'assoie à mes côtés. Il met une main sur mon épaule.

« Sasuke, pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, personne ne veut savoir. Laisse-moi. Ne te force pas à me parler, je sais que tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi. »

« Sasuke. Je sais que tu as le moral à zéro. Nous savons tous que Neji ne te laisse pas indifférent. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas fâché. »

Je ne suis pas capable de lui répondre. Le fait que j'aie le moral bas n'est pas une raison pour l'avoir tromper. Kiba reprend la parole.

« Celui qui a le plus de difficulté à comprendre c'est Naruto. Il croit que tu l'as fait délibérément. » Il fait une pause. « Maintenant, tu devrais te rendre au bureau du directeur. Il t'attend. Dis-toi qu'il veut seulement t'aider, Sasuke, ton père aussi d'ailleurs. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Il m'aide à me rhabiller et je le suis jusqu'au bureau de Jiraiya. Je m'assois sur les chaises à l'entrée du bureau et j'attends quelques minutes.

« Sasuke, tu peux entrer dans le bureau, je vais être à toi dans quelques instants. » me dit Jiraiya.

Son bureau est vaste. Au fond, il y a une fenêtre qui laisse entrer la lumière du jour. Elle est ornée de rideaux d'un blanc neige. À la gauche de celle-ci, nous avons le bureau de Jiraiya qui est positionné en coin. Ce qui permet au directeur d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Un classeur se trouve derrière le bureau. Si nous regardons sur la droite, nous pouvons voir un bureau situé à côté de la fenêtre pour les élèves qui sont en retenue. Seul le bureau peut savoir à quel point nous nous connaissons tous les deux. À la droite de la porte, il y a une immense bibliothèque. Les murs sont d'un brun sablé, il n'y a aucun cadre, aucune photo.

« Sasuke, tu peux venir t'asseoir. »

Je me dirige vers son bureau et m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvent devant. Ils sont tellement confortables.

« Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir, parce que nous devons parler. Tes parents m'ont téléphoné et ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Ils m'ont demandé comment se passait ta vie scolaire. » Il marque une pose avant de continuer. Il essait de voir ma réaction, mais je reste de marbre. Dans le fond, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je plane toujours et j'entends seulement le son de sa voix sans comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Il reprend. « Je suis surpris, parce que depuis quelques semaines, tu viens à tous tes cours, mais je doute que tu sois aussi attentif. Kakashi vient de m'avertir qu'il t'avait surpris en train de rêvasser. »

« Vous allez me donner une retenue. J'ai compris, tout ce bla bla pour me dire ça. » Je commence à me lever pour me diriger vers la petite table qui me connaît si bien, mais le directeur m'arrête.

« Non, Sasuke, je ne te donnerai pas de retenue. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu agis de cette façon avec tout le monde. Même tes compagnons s'inquiètent pour toi. J'avais pensé à te faire rencontrer notre psychologue, Tsunade. »

Je le regarde et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je ne veux pas rencontrer cette détraquée. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

« Je vais retourner à mes cours ! » dis-je en espérant être libérer, mais je me trompais.

« Non, tu ne retourneras pas à tes cours. Je vais t'emmener voir Tsunade. Elle pourra t'écouter mieux que quiconque. » Jiraiya se lève et m'ouvre la porte. Je le suis sans dire un mot, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Nous entrons dans un autre bureau. Il est vraiment différent de celui du directeur.

Il est moins spacieux et plus normal. Dans la pièce, il n'y a qu'un bureau, une bibliothèque qui prend tout un pan de mur et un … pushing-ball ? Non, mais en plus, elle a le temps de s'entraîner dans son bureau ! Les murs sont de la même couleur que nos salles de classes et il n'y a aucune décoration dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Sasuke, tu peux venir t'asseoir. » me dit-elle avec un sourire niais. Non, mais elle se prend pour qui ? « Nous avons une heure pour discuter. » Jiraiya sort du bureau. Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau. Je suis décidé à ne rien dire pendant une heure.

« Tu peux me faire confiance. Tout ce qui se dira dans ce bureau restera ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'extérioriser ses sentiments, mais je suis là pour t'aider à le faire. »

Je la regarde sans sourciller. Je ne m'ouvrirai à personne. Mon seul problème, c'est mon frère. Pas Naruto, mais Itachi. Rien ne pourra remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, même sa mort. Ma vie est gâchée à jamais.

« Je vois beaucoup de colère dans tes yeux. Est-ce que je peux savoir envers qui ? » me demande-t-elle. Je ne lui réponds pas. Elle me posera énormément de question qui resteront sans réponse. Un bout d'une heure, elle me dit que je peux quitter et qu'elle voudrait me revoir le lendemain.

Je me lève et retourne dans mon coin perdu où Kiba m'avait trouvé. Cette fois, c'est Naruto qui viendra me chercher en m'indiquant que notre père nous attend à la sortie de l'école. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé à venir me trouver ici ? Note à moi-même, trouver un autre coin tranquille où personne ne pourra me trouver !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En revenant à la maison, je n'ai pas attendu que mon «père» me parle et je suis monté directement dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas descendu pour souper, malgré les protestations de Minato. Je suis étendu sur mon lit et je repense à ma journée quand quelqu'un tambourine sur ma porte.

« QUOI ? » lançai-je. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Naruto entrer dans ma chambre.

« Sasuke, j'ai à te parler. » Voyons, tout le monde s'est donné le mot. Ils veulent tous me parler maintenant. Naruto continue. « Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu à l'école. Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu ne vas pas bien !? Peut-être que Kiba t'a pardonné, mais n'oublie pas une chose, moi je ne te pardonnerai pas ! Et je ne crois pas que Neji voudra t'adresser la parole ! » Il s'approche de mon lit. Je le regarde sans rien dire. J'aime Neji et je le voudrais, mais ce vaurien me l'a pris. Il savait très bien que je l'aimais.

« Tu savais très bien que je l'aimais avant tu ne sortes avec lui ! Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté dessus ? Il faut toujours que tu sois le premier dans tout ! Je suis content que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville à l'école ! Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour passer ! »

« COMMENT ! Je me fous d'être le premier ou pas ! Je te parle de tes agissements depuis quelques semaines ! Tu te fous de tout ! Tu ne nous parles plus, ni au gang, ni aux parents ! Tu te permets de violer Neji dans les corridors de l'école devant moi ! Ensuite, tu fais celui qui fait pitié ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose … »

« Va te faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu débarques dans ma chambre pour me dire quoi faire ! Je n'ai … »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

« C'est le vieux qui t'a dit de venir me faire des remontrances, je suppose ! »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Papa est en mesure de venir te parler quand il veut ! Je te parle de nos copains ! Kiba t'a dit qu'il te pardonnait, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il est en colère contre toi et … »

« Je m'en fous, je veux seulement avoir la paix ! »

« Tu veux la paix, parfait, tu l'auras ! Par contre, penses-y, parce que je ne serai plus disponible pour toi ! Je n'aurai pas le choix de te côtoyer puisque nous restons ensemble, mais c'est seulement pour cette raison que je vais te parler ! » me dit-il.

Je n'en peux plus de me retenir. Mon poing par tout seul et atterrit sur la joue de Naruto. Quel soulagement ! Je sens une douleur dans les côtes. C'est qu'il sait riposter ! Je me jette dessus et je donne autant de coups qu'il peut m'en donner. Le plancher commence à se teinter de gouttelettes de sang. Nous n'entendons même pas nos parents entrer dans la chambre, mais je sens une bonne poigne me saisir le bras. Je suis rejeté sur mon lit, tandis que Naruto est maintenu au sol par notre oncle, Iruka.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je ne permettrai pas qu'il y ait de la bagarre chez moi ! Iruka descend Naruto dans le salon, j'ai à lui parler, mais avant je vais m'occuper de Sasuke ! » Iruka prend Naruto et descend avec lui. Minato ferme ma porte de chambre et revient vers moi. Je me suis couché sur mon lit dos à lui.

« Sasuke, je veux que tu t'assoies, s'il te plaît », me demande Minato. J'obtempère pour ne pas aggraver la situation. « Je n'accepterai pas des comportements de ce genre dans ma maison. Si tu avais l'intention de sortir ce soir, tu oublies cela, parce que tu vas plutôt réfléchir à tes actes. J'irai moi-même te mener à l'école et te chercher. Je ne veux plus que tu vagabondes dans les rues. »

« Envoyez-moi en prison t'en qu'à faire ! » C'est tout ce que je réponds.

« SASUKE ! Nous voulons t'aider, nous te donnons de notre amour, nous te considérons comme notre propre fils et tu nous remercie comment ? En te rebellant ! Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'est de pire en pire depuis que tu es revenu de l'hôpital ! Je commence à croire que tu connais ton agresseur ! »

« Et comment connaîtrais-je mon agresseur ? » Je suis surpris qu'il me pose cette question. Les policiers me l'ont tellement posé et je ne leur ai jamais répondu. De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est ton gang.

« Nous doutons que ce soit ton frère ! Naruto nous a mentionné que c'est ce que votre groupe d'amis pense également. »

« Il se mêle de quoi ? » me dis-je plus pour moi-même, mais malheureusement Minato m'entend.

« Sasuke ! » me dit-il en me donnant une claque sur la joue. Il me regarde. « Tu nous déçois énormément ! » Il sort de la chambre et j'entends une serrure tournée. Depuis quand ma porte a-t-elle une serrure ? Je vais vérifier et effectivement, elle est fermée à clé. Je retourne me coucher sur mon lit. Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Après une heure à réfléchir, j'entends la clé dans le verrou de ma porte. Minato ouvre celle-ci et me dit de venir souper. Je descends, il est déjà dans la cuisine, au lieu de me rendre dans cette direction, je prends celle de la sortie. Je suis enfin dehors. Je cours le plus vite possible pour m'éloigner de ce lieu maudit. Mes jambes me mèneront dans le parc où je vais m'asseoir sur un banc.

Je regarde dans le vide. J'ai un pressentiment que je n'aime pas. Je me retourne et ne vois personne, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être observé. Est-ce toi onee-chan ? Je retourne à ma contemplation … de quoi ? Je ne le sais pas. Je me suis mis à penser à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis mon agression. Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que tu es dans le coin ? As-tu toujours été près de moi ? Je ne peux pas croire que je ne t'ai pas vu auparavant.

Soudainement, je vois une ombre devant moi qui ne m'appartiens pas. Croyant que c'est soit Minato ou Naruto :

« Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, donc vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire quoique ce soit ! » En relevant la tête pour voir qui se tient devant moi, j'ai le choque de ma vie. Voir Minato ou Naruto m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de voir ta tronche.

Tu te tiens devant moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Présentement, j'aurais le goût de te frapper sans arrêt, mais je sais que ce ne serait pas assez. Je lève lentement la tête avec dans le regard toute la haine que je te voue. Tu me regardes, tu ne dis pas un mot. Est-ce que tu attends que je parle ? Pourtant c'est toi qui es venu ici et qui s'est planté devant moi. Je serre les poings en espérant que tu le vois. J'espère également que tu partiras. Mais non, tu restes planté là et en plus tu oses parler.

« Bonjour. »

Comment peux-tu me parler après ce que tu as fait à notre famille ? Si tu m'avais vu dans la maison cette journée-là, je ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Donc, pourquoi te trouves-tu devant moi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais terminer ce que tu as commencé ?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Orochimaru** : Enfin, j'apparaîs dans ce chapitre ! Que je suis content !

**Itachi** : Ne te réjouis pas trop ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas trop présent. (Regardant l'auteure ) Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que mon frère devienne un délinquant !

**Sasuke** : Et pourquoi ? Je peux bien faire ce que je veux ! Tu l'es bien devenu toi, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? Tu n'es pas content que je me rapproche de toi ?

**Rebhist** : Je vous arrête là parce que j'ai peur que vous dévoiliez certaines choses …

**Orochimaru** : Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

**Itachi** : Je crois qu'elle a raison de te faire taire. Je ne te fais vraiment pas confiance pour garder un secret. (Se penche pour éviter un coup de poing d'Orochimaru) Heille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'attaquer.

**Rebhist** : OK, les enfants ! (S'adressant aux lecteurs) J'attends vos reviews et il m'en faut un minimum de dix pour avoir le prochain chapitre.

**Orochimaru, Itachi** : N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS, NOUS VOULONS SAVOIR CE QUI VA NOUS ARRIVER PAR LA SUITE !


	5. Le coeur meurtrie

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahine.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita / Deidara, Naru / Neji, Kiba / Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : Attention, dans ce chapitre, il pourrait y avoir des scènes qui pourraient choquer certains d'entre vous. Viol, Hard. Je voudrais aussi remercier Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya et Tarkange, mes deux fidèles reviewers. Merci beaucoup à vous deux, c'est grâce à vos reviews qui m'encouragent que je publie les prochains chapitres. J'espère que d'autres lecteurs suivront votre exemple et m'écriront des reviews ! Désoler pour le retard, mais j'ai hésité à publier, même aujourd'hui, parce que je n'avais pas encore les dix reviews demandés. C'est certain que plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je publie le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 5 : Le cœur meurtrie**

**POV Itachi  
**

« Je suis content de te voir ! Je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. Je sens de la colère, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? » J'essaie de dire un peu n'importe quoi pour que tu parles, mais tu restes de glace et muet. Comment faire sortir un mot de ta bouche, seulement un mot. Je m'assois à tes côtés. Je vois tes poings se serrer encore et ton corps se crispé.

« Sasuke. » murmurai-je.

Tu sursautes en entendant ton nom. Est-ce parce que tu es nerveux d'être en ma présence ? Moi, je le suis. Cela fait dix ans que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne peux pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'essaie d'établir le contact, mais tu agis comme si je n'étais pas là. Je veux être là à nouveau pour toi. Je veux pouvoir te voir de temps en temps. J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes de m'être poussé et de t'avoir laissé seul. Je m'en veux.

Tu prends quelque chose dans tes poches. À la première vue, c'est une cigarette. Je suis content que ce ne soit pas autre chose. Si tu t'es arrêté là, je suis satisfait, mais attends un peu … NON, ce n'est pas vrai ! Non ! Sasuke, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une cigarette que tu allumes, mais un joint ! Otouto-chan, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies suivi cette voie. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça ! Je ne sais que trop bien où cela peut nous mener. Notre père avait raison quand il me disait que cela détruirait ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu détruises la tienne. Ne me suis pas dans mes erreurs. Est-ce ma faute si tu en es rendu là ? Sasuke, je ne peux pas …

« Éteint ça ! » te dis-je sur un ton autoritaire. Qui suis-je pour te dire quoi faire ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire, je t'ai toujours protégé et je veux continuer de le faire.

Tu ne fais rien et tu continues à fumer comme si tu te trouvais seul dans le parc. Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. Je t'arrache ton joint des mains avant de l'éteindre en l'écrasant au sol. Tu ne dis pas un mot, mais je peux sentir l'agacement qui émane de toi. Tu en prends un autre que tu allumes. Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ?! Peut-être crois-tu que je vais te laisser fumer celui-là ? Je te le prends aussi, mais au lieu de l'écraser comme le précédent, je vais le fumer. J'en avais de besoin pour calmer mes nerfs. J'avais juste le goût de te sauter dessus et de te casser la gueule. Non, qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, jamais !

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cette cochonnerie ! Tu es trop intelligent pour fumer cette dope. Utilise donc ton argent pour quelque chose qui te sera utile. » Non, je ne viens pas de dire cela ? Moi, qui n'a même pas su le faire ! Tu ne bouges pas, à se demander si tu en es capable. Mais, je peux sentir toute la fureur qui bouillonne en toi. Tu fixes le vide tout en serrant les poings sur tes genoux.

Soudain, tu te lèves et te positionnes devant moi. Tu te tiens bien droit. Je me demande si cela t'aide à trouver du courage. Tu me regardes avec un regard meurtrier et tu commences à déballer ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je t'écoute et j'essaie d'assimiler ce que tu me dis, parce que je ne peux pas le croire. Tu me dis que ta vie est un enfer, que rien ne fonctionne depuis que tu es orphelin. Maintenant tu viens de trouver ta famille dans un gang. Lequel ? Celui d'Orochimaru ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui il est vraiment ? Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille qui t'aime et donnerait n'importe quoi pour toi ! » lui dis-je.

Tu me réponds que ta famille c'est de la foutaise. Qu'ils ont été utiles le temps que tu as habité chez eux, mais que maintenant, tu vas vivre comme tu l'entends. Tu me parles également que tu sais ce que je fais. Je n'en crois pas un mot, tu veux seulement me désarçonner.

« Tu penses peut-être que je suis heureux ? Tu te trompes ! Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferais … »

« Ferme-la ! Peu importe ce que tu me diras, je n'écouterai plus. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu es aussi dans un gang depuis dix ans. Tu voles des maisons, tu violes des plus jeunes que toi. Est-ce que tu penses que je ne sais pas que c'est tes copains qui m'ont tabassé ? Tu les aurais encouragés si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu ne l'as jamais été. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus te voir, reste dans ton coin à violer des jeunes et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Les larmes commencent à couler sur tes joues. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me considères plus comme ton frère. Je pourrais comprendre si tu savais que c'est moi qui aie tué nos parents, mais personne ne le sait à part moi et mon gang. Est-ce que les flics auraient réussi à élucider ce mystère et auraient conclu que c'est moi et te l'auraient dit ? Je comprends toute la haine que tu avais et que tu continues à avoir envers moi. Je ne réagis pas à ce que tu me dis, j'en suis incapable, par contre, je suis réellement peiné. Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger sur ce coup. Tu as terminé, mais tu ne bouges pas. Je voudrais me lever pour te prendre dans mes bras. Mais, le courage me manque pour le faire. Je ferme les yeux et je prends une grande respiration pour me donner du courage. Je me lève et je m'avance vers toi. Je reste à une bonne distance de toi avant de m'approcher davantage. Je veux t'expliquer, te dire pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Je ne veux plus te perdre. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je suis prêt à changer, à laisser mon gang pour toi.

Je m'approche encore un peu et au moment où je viens pour te prendre dans mes bras, tu me repousses violemment. Je tombe assis sur le banc. Je te regarde et j'en suis vraiment peiné.

« Pousses-toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Je ne te connais pas, maintenant ma famille, c'est les Uzumaki et mon frère, c'est Naruto. » me dis-tu. Je vois très bien les larmes qui coulent abondamment sur tes joues. Je sais que tu me dis cela pour me faire du mal, parce que tu n'en penses pas un mot. Je me lève.

« Sasuke, otouto-chan, tu resteras toujours mon frère, rien n'y changera. Même si tu me détestes de tout ton être, je n'ai qu'un seul frère et c'est toi. » Je m'approche de lui, mais je ne vais pas trop près. Je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse à nouveau. « Je suis désolé d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer. » Je te regarde une dernière fois avant de me résigner à partir. Des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues et je ne veux pas que tu les vois. Je marche dans les rues de la ville sans trop savoir où je vais. J'ai tellement de colère en moi que je suis prêt à tout casser autour de moi.

Je me retrouve dans une ruelle. Je me laisse tomber assis et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis consterné ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais une vie meilleure que la mienne. Je croyais que tu serais plus intelligent que moi et que tu ne sombrerais pas dans l'enfer de la drogue et des gangs de rue. Je ne peux pas le croire. Non ! Je ne peux pas. J'en ai mal au cœur. Tout est de ma faute, tout. Maintenant, tu es devenu comme moi. Je me promets de tout faire pour que tu ne restes pas dans cette situation. S'il faut que je me rende, je vais le faire. Tu crois peut-être que je suis insensible à ce que j'ai fait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais vagabonder dans les rues de la ville le reste de la nuit. Le téléphone cellulaire que j'avais emprunté à Konan a sonné plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas répondu. Je veux être seul. Je veux être ailleurs, je veux revenir dix ans en arrière.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quand j'arrive au repère, mes deux compagnons m'attendent malgré l'heure tardive. Il est presque quatre heures du matin. Comme je n'ai pas le goût de parler à personne, je vais me diriger directement vers ma chambre.

« Itachi ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! Nous t'attendions, nous ne voulions pas «travailler» sans toi. Itachi ? » J'entends très bien Hidan me parler, mais je n'ai pas le goût de répondre, je veux seulement me rendre dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer.

« J'aurais besoin de mon cellulaire, Itachi. » me dit Konan à travers la porte de ma chambre. « J'ai besoin de faire un appel. » Faire un appel à quatre heures du matin ? Non et puis quoi encore ? Eh, Merde ! J'entrebâille la porte et je lui tends son téléphone.

« Qui veux-tu appeler à une heure pareille ? » lui demandai-je trop curieux de savoir. Je n'aurai pas de réponse à ma question. À la place, elle me répond par une question.

« Où étais-tu Itachi ? Est-ce que tu aurais eu du fun sans nous ? » Qu'elle aille au diable ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour faire quoique ce soit. Je referme la porte sans ménagement et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bien froid tout d'un coup. » me demande Konan l'autre côté de la porte. Naturellement, je ne réponds pas.

Mes pensées reviennent vers toi et cette fameuse journée. Orochimaru avait donc raison quand il me disait que tu étais un membre de son gang ! Mais, pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que tu entres dans le gang le plus redouter et rechercher ? Surtout qu'Orochimaru ne s'arrête pas à voler des piaules ou à violer des jeunes, il séquestre, enlève et tue. Il est beaucoup plus dangereux que nous. Pourquoi sommes-nous plus recherchés qu'eux alors ? Simplement parce que les flics ne sont pas capables de prouver qu'ils sont coupables. Je ne comprends pas plusieurs choses, mais je vais te laisser tranquille, même si je vais continuer à chercher des réponses à mes questions dans ton entourage.

Je ne peux pas passer à côté de l'opportunité de parler au garçon qui a les cheveux blonds et qui fait partie de ta bande d'école. Tu m'as dit que tu n'allais plus à l'école, donc j'en déduis que j'aurai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour lui parler. J'espère trouver mes réponses auprès de lui et peut-être plus, qui sait. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, mais il disparaît vite quand l'image de nos parents apparaît. Sur cette image, je m'endors d'un sommeil agité. Me pardonneras-tu un jour, otouto-chan ?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis présentement dans la pièce qui nous sert de salon. Je n'ai pas dormi très longtemps. Je regarde sur la petite table qui se trouve à côté du divan ce qu'il reste de dope. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Je commence par fumer un joint. Je me détends tranquillement.

Après quelques joints, je décide que je vais passer à autre chose.

« Itachi, tu es réveillé ! Je pensais que tu allais dormir une bonne partie de la journée ! Nous devons parler. » me lance Hidan. Pourquoi parler, je n'ai pas le goût. Je veux avoir la paix.

« Hum. »

« Il faudrait que nous recrutions d'autres membres, parce qu'à trois, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose. Surtout si les autres gangs nous interpellent. »

« Konan » Elle me regarde surprise. « Qui est le chef ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est toi, Itachi. » me répond-elle.

« Très bien, tu as compris ce principe. Maintenant, qui prend les décisions ? » continuai-je.

« Toi. »

« Très bien ! De mieux en mieux. »

Konan me regarde sans trop comprendre où je veux en venir et je vois qu'Hidan a commencer à serrer les poings. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour que son sang bouille dans ses veines.

« Pourquoi serres-tu tes poings, Hidan ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me regarde, mais ne me répond pas. Quel imbécile quand il veut ! Je prends une bouffée de mon joint et me cale dans le divan.

« Hummm. Tu as raison, Konan. Je vais réfléchir à l'endroit où nous pourrions trouver des candidats potables pour nous rejoindre dans le groupe. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille. » dis-je.

Ils se regardent avant de sortir du salon. De mon côté, je reste où je suis. Après quelques minutes d'inaction, je décide de me faire une ligne de coke. Je les entends parler dans la cuisine. S'ils se pensent discrets, ils ne le sont pas.

« Comment devions-nous aborder le sujet par rapport à son frère qui est encore vivant ? » dit Konan.

« Je ne le sais pas. Demain, il sera peut-être plus facile d'approche. Nous devrions attendre, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier de demander des explications à ce sujet. » répond Hidan.

« C'est sûr ! »

Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je me prépare une autre ligne de coke. Je veux relaxer. Je veux réussir à comprendre ce qui se passe présentement. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à tout ce qui pouvait arriver il y a dix ans ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu ce que je suis ? Je suis vraiment un monstre pour mon frère. Je commence même à me demander s'il n'est pas au courant que je suis un assassin. Je n'ai commis qu'un seul meurtre, celui de mes parents, mais je le suis pareil ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas remonter le temps et seulement quitter mes parents pour aller vivre ailleurs ? Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner le fait que mon frère ait suivi mes traces. Jamais.

Je suis rendu à ma quatrième ligne de coke. Je suis toujours assis dans le salon. Mes potes sont également dans le salon. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver à rester assis devant moi en attendant … en attendant quoi au juste ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux être seul. Je veux oublier ce que j'ai entendu hier soir. Je veux oublier ce qu'est devenu Sasuke. Je veux oublier qu'il est dans le gang d'Orochimaru. Je veux oublier que j'existe.

Je viens pour me faire une autre ligne de coke quand je m'aperçois qu'il n'y en a plus.

« Eh merde ! Pouvez-vous me dire où est la foutu coke. »

« À la même place que d'habitude. » me répond Konan.

« Il n'y en a plus. Comment ça ? Vous l'avez toute consommer ! Nous en avions pour trois jours ! » demandai-je aux deux imbéciles devant moi.

« Itachi, tu viens de prendre ce qu'il nous restait. » me dit Konan.

Merde ! Quelle saleté de drogue ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Il ne reste pas grand chose. Du pote, du hash. Eh merde ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas appelé plus tôt pour en commander ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour appeler le dealer et passer une commande, bande d'abrutis ! » leur demandai-je. Ils me regardent sans trop comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? Est-ce si difficile que ça de prendre son téléphone et de composer un numéro ? Faut-il que je fasse tout dans ce gang ? Si seulement Deidara était là ! Il ne laisserait pas la réserve diminuer. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de potable à consommer. Il n'avait pas peur d'appeler, lui. « Où est ton téléphone Konan ? C'est trop dangereux d'appeler maintenant ? Faut-il que je fasse tout ou vous êtes en mesure de prendre des décisions, bande de lâches ? » Je me lève et je prends le téléphone de Konan et compose un numéro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Déjà dix heures du soir. La journée a passé vite. Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma dose de coke. Je l'aurai seulement demain, le dealer avait une rupture de stock. Non, mais que se passe-t-il ? Tous les Dieux se mettent contre moi ou quoi ? Je ne peux plus vivre ma vie en paix ! Depuis que j'ai découvert que mon frère était dans le coin, tout va de travers. J'aurais peut-être dû le buter en fin de compte.

Konan vient pour me parler, mais je lui fais signe de se taire. Je me lève et sors de l'immeuble. Je me dirige vers les ruelles. Soudain, j'aperçois un jeune qui se promène seul ! Malgré toutes les attaques, les viols et autres choses, ils n'ont toujours pas compris que c'est dangereux de se promener seul le soir.

Je marche derrière le jeune. J'attends le bon moment pour le surprendre. Qu'est-ce que je vais encore faire ? Sasuke, je te demande pardon, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas au point où j'en suis rendu. Mais, toi, tu as encore la possibilité de le faire, otouto-chan! Tu as encore la possibilité … Je sens des larmes coulées mes joues. Je les essuie. Merde ! Le jeune est plus loin, j'accélère le pas. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je ne prends pas de chance, je lui prends le bras et le plaque contre mon torse. Je lui mets une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Je lui murmure à l'oreille de se tenir tranquille et de faire ce que je lui demande sinon il le regrettera. Je le traîne par la suite vers une ruelle. Je le plaque au mur de brique et lui maintiens la tête collée sur ce mur. Je renifle l'odeur de ses cheveux tout en me frottant contre lui. Je sens sa respiration accélérée et la peur habitée son corps. J'aime ressentir la peur chez mes victimes. J'aperçois une chose qui me fait moins plaisir, mes potes ont osé me suivre ! Je ne leur ai pas demandé !

J'empoigne les cheveux de ma victime et me tourne vers Konan et Hidan.

« Voulez-vous prendre part à mon jeu ? leur lançai-je. Ils me regardent et ne disent pas un mot. « Si vous ne voulez pas, partez d'ici et laisser moi m'amuser tranquillement. » Ils ne bougent pas, bande d'idiots. Je rapporte mon attention sur mon jouet de la soirée.

Je caresse son torse par-dessus ses vêtements pour commencer. En même temps, je parcours son cou de mes lèvres et par moment je donne des coups de langue. Je sens le plaisir monté en moi. Par contre, je sens deux présences désagréables à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » demandai-je.

« Nous sommes ici pour éviter que tu ailles trop loin. » me dit Konan.

Je ne m'occupe plus d'eux et je retourne à ma victime. Elle tremble de tout son corps et pendant le moment d'inattention envers elle, il a essayé de se déprendre.

« Très mauvaise idée, mon cher, si tu tiens à ta vie ! » lui dis-je. Quel plaisir ! Je sens ses muscles se raidir sous la peur. Je reprends mon exploration de son ventre et je monte un peu plus haut. Je veux explorer ses tétons. Mais pour ce faire, j'explore en dessous de son chandail. Je l'entends pleurer et me supplier d'arrêter. Pour ne plus l'entendre et mieux apprécier sa douce peau, je le retourne face à moi et je l'embrasse. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elles sont douces ! Je sens qu'il veut se débattre. Oh non, mon beau ! Je ne te le permettrai pas ! Je plaque mon corps sur le sien pour faire une pression. Malgré qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, je le sens essayer de se défaire de mon emprise. La rage me gagne et je sens que bientôt je ne pourrai plus me contrôler. Je n'aime pas quand on me résiste.

Je lâche ses douces lèvres et je le regarde. « Tu vas le regretter, je t'avais prévenu. » Me tournant vers les deux cons qui me serrent de pote. « Rendez-vous utile au moins ! »

J'empoigne ma victime et le plaque au sol. Konan lui prend les mains et les maintient au-dessus de sa tête. Je m'assieds sur lui et continue de le caresser. Je lève son chandail et m'allonge pour atteindre sa bouche. Je reprends où j'en étais. Je prends ses lèvres et je force celles-ci à s'ouvrir, il se laisse faire ! C'est qu'il apprend vite le petit ! Pendant que je l'embrasse, je pense à mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il me dirait s'il me voyait en ce moment ? Pardonne-moi Sasuke pour ce que je fais, pardonne-moi ! Aille !

Il vient de me mordre. Je ne me contiens plus, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus ! Je me relève et lui donne un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. S'il pense qu'il pourra me mordre à nouveau, il se trompe ! Du sang coule de sa bouche. Je me penche et le lèche, j'aime le goût métallique du sang ! Je vérifie s'il est toujours conscient et un gémissement de sa part me dit que oui. Je descends et m'occupe de son torse. Je le caresse et je titille ses tétons avec ma langue. Celle-ci se promène à la découverte de son torse. Pendant ce temps, mes mains jouent avec son entre jambe.

J'imagine que je suis avec Deidara et cela me procure un plaisir fou. J'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur, sa peau douce et chaude. Je suis comme dans un rêve avec mon amour.

Je détache son pantalon et descends celui-ci. Ensuite, je fais de même avec son caleçon. Je découvre sa virilité. Je l'empoigne et commence à faire des va et viens. Le mien se gonfle de plaisir. Malheureusement, je n'aurai pas le plaisir de me faire caresser. Mais, je vais prendre le plaisir de le pénétrer. Je souris juste à l'idée de le faire ! J'aime trop le sexe pour m'en passer.

Je décide que c'est le bon moment pour passer à l'acte. Je le prends par le collet.

« Allez lève-toi connard ! » dis-je au jeune.

« Calme-toi ! » me dit Hidan en s'approchant de moi.

« Toi la ferme ! » Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver. Je réussie à lever le jeune et le plaque contre le mur, face à moi. Je décide de l'embrasser à nouveau avant d'aller plus loin. Naturellement, je tiens fermement ses poignets au-dessus de lui. Il ne résiste pas quand j'entre ma langue dans sa bouche. Je commence à jouer avec sa langue. Le goût du sang me donne l'envie de le mordre pour en avoir encore plus, mais je me retiens, je ne veux pas risquer d'alerter le voisinage. Je décide de mettre fin au baiser et j'ordonne à mes potes de lui enlever complètement son pantalon et son caleçon. Je ne peux pas le faire puisque je le tiens fermement. Une fois qu'il est dénudé de ses vêtements, je demande à Konan de le tenir à ma place. Je reste devant et je détache mon pantalon et baisse mon caleçon. Mon membre est déjà en érection.

Je m'approche de lui à nouveau et je me plaque contre lui, je soulève ses jambes et les mets chaque côté de mon bassin. Je ne prendrai pas le temps de le préparer, c'est plus amusant d'y aller directement. Donc, je me positionne à l'entrée de son intimité et je donne un bon coup. Un cri déchirant sort de sa bouche. Je lui caresse le torse pendant que je fais des va et viens dans son antre chaud et douillet. Je vais lentement, je n'ai pas le goût de finir cela trop vite. Je sens la colère s'estomper peu à peu.

J'accélère le rythme pour finir. Je me retire. Je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je pense à toi Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Es-tu avec Orochimaru et son gang ou es-tu à la maison en sécurité ? Je me rhabille et m'en vais. Mais avant je m'adresse à Hidan.

« Tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour évacuer ta colère ! C'est un très bon moyen ! » Je ne sais pas s'il a compris mon allusion, mais je continue mon chemin. Il fera bien ce qu'il voudra. Je retourne à l'immeuble et me couche. Je me fou de ce qui est arrivé au jeune après mon départ. Je me fou de savoir si Hidan en a profité ou pas. Il est environ minuit. Je veux seulement dormir. Ne plus penser. Pardonne-moi otouto-chan ! Ne plus penser. Dormir. Ne plus pensé. Dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

_« Bonjour. » _

_Comment peux-tu me parler après ce que tu as fait à notre famille ? Si tu m'avais vu dans la maison cette journée-là, je ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Donc, pourquoi te trouves-tu devant moi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais terminer ce que tu as commencé ? _

« Je suis content de te voir ! Je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. Je sens de la colère, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? » me dis-tu.

Pourquoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas tué nos parents, tu n'es pas parti en m'abandonnant, donc pourquoi aurais-je de la colère contre toi ? Imbécile de frère. Vraiment je me demande où est rendue ton intelligence. Dire que nos parents ont toujours été fiers de toi pour ton savoir, tes notes à l'école. Je me faisais souvent dire : _Pourquoi tes notes ne sont-elles pas aussi bonnes que ton frère ? Tu sais ton frère a sauté une année au primaire. _Je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre vanter tes mérites. Je n'étais pas aussi bon que toi, mais j'avais de très bonnes notes. Je n'ai aucun goût de te montrer mes sentiments à ton égard. Je ne veux pas que tu me parles ou que tu fasses quoique ce soit d'autre. Je veux que tu partes, que tu fiches ton camp d'ici. Je veux que tu me laisses seul. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Je te vois t'asseoir à côté de moi sur le banc. Je serre encore plus les poings. Je me retiens pour ne pas te cogner dessus. La haine que j'ai envers toi augmente d'un cran. Je veux que tu partes.

Je t'entends murmurer mon nom. Je sursaute et je me crispe de colère. Comment oses-tu ? Je ne te comprends pas. Pour essayer de me calmer, je me sors un joint. Je l'allume et à ce moment je sens ton regard désapprobateur sur moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'en fou de ce que tu penses en ce moment. J'ai le droit autant que toi de fumer ce joint. Si tu es en manque et que tu en veux, va t'en chercher parce que je ne t'en donnerai sûrement pas.

« Éteint ça ! » me dis-tu. Pffff. Si tu penses que je vais t'écouter après dix ans d'absence, tu te trompes. Je prends une grande «pof» de joint comme pour te défier. Tu me l'arraches. Pas de problème, j'en ai d'autres. J'en prends un autre que je n'ai pas le temps d'amener à ma bouche avant que tu me l'arraches encore. Cette fois c'est trop, j'en peux plus. De plus, je te vois le fumer. S'en est trop ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je devrais faire ? L'homme qui a délaissé son frère, il y a dix ans. C'est ce que tu es.

Je t'entends me dire d'utiliser mon argent pour acheter quelque chose de plus utile que cette drogue. Je ne veux pas avoir autre chose. Je pourrais très bien te renvoyer ta remarque. Tu essais peut-être de jouer le grand frère protecteur, mais cela ne fonctionne plus avec moi. Je l'ai perdu à jamais celui qui me protégeait quand j'étais jeune. Il m'a abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais compter sur personne. Je ne suis plus en mesure de faire confiance à personne. Je n'ai pas le goût de me faire abandonner une deuxième fois. Je pense à Kiba, à Naruto et à Neji que j'ai laissé tomber, que j'ai trahi !

Je me lève et me positionne devant toi. Je te regarde et j'ai seulement envie de te tuer en ce moment, mais je ne me rabaisserai pas à ton niveau.

« Tu es pitoyable. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Je suis très bien comme ça ! Depuis que tu m'as abandonné après le meurtre de nos parents, ma vie n'a été qu'un enfer. UN ENFER ! Tu entends ? » Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire que j'étais présent quand tu as tué nos parents ou pas. Je ne suis pas capable de prendre une décision. Peut-être que tu sais que je suis au courant par les policiers, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. « Mon père adoptif ne fait que m'ennuyer, m'enfermer dans ma chambre, me battre, il m'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Je dois m'enfuir pour réussir à mettre le nez dehors ! » Je sais, j'exagère, mais je veux qu'il se sente coupable de m'avoir abandonné, c'est ma petite vengeance avant de lui faire subir la plus grosse. C'est-à-dire de le faire arrêter pour le meurtre de nos parents. « Je me suis trouvé une autre famille. Elle me comprend, m'accepte comme je suis et je me sens bien avec eux. »

« Quelle est cette famille ? » me demandes-tu.

« C'est le gang d'Orochimaru ! Je sais que tu les connais, puisqu'ils me l'ont mentionné. Je peux même te dire que c'est Orochimaru qui t'a fait le bleu que tu as à l'œil. J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour le voir te tabasser à mort. Tu penses peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait. Penses-tu vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant ? Je sais tout parce que j'ai tout vu. C'est ton gang qui m'a tabassé. Je sais que tu t'amuses à violer d'autres jeunes. Pourquoi Itachi ? Pourquoi ? Cela fait dix ans, DIX ANS, merde ! Tu réapparais comme ça sans crier gare et tu essais de te rapprocher de moi. Tu n'as aucune conscience ou quoi ? Si tu crois que je veux un frère comme toi, tu te trompes. Peu importe ce que tu feras, que tu restes un gangster ou pas, je t'en voudrai toujours. Je n'aurai pas de pardon pour la vie que tu m'as offerte. Une chance qu'il y avait nos voisins pour me recueillir. Je te déteste, tu n'es plus mon frère depuis ce jour et tu ne le seras plus jamais. »

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues sans que je le veuille. Je ne vois aucune réaction de ta part et cela me frustre. Comment peux-tu rester de marbre avec ce que je viens de te dire ? Mon cœur me fait mal, très mal. Je ne pensais que te voir à nouveau me ferait autant mal. Peut-être que j'aurais réussi à te pardonner si tu n'avais pas assassiné nos parents et que tu serais seulement parti. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas.

« Tu n'as pas, non plus, à me dire quoi faire. Si je veux fumer, me droguer, c'est mon problème. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute. C'est ta faute si je suis perdu, tu m'as abandonné, Itachi, est-ce que tu en es conscient ? Tu m'as laissé seul alors que je n'avais que sept ans ! Comment voulais-tu que je survive seul ? Tu n'as pas plus le droit de débarquer chez nous pour me laisser des petits mots. Tu crois peut-être que je suis con et que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre notre cambriolage et toi. C'est drôle que tu réapparaisses le soir même où on nous a volés. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Disparaît de ma vie et ne revient plus m'embêter. Ma nouvelle vie, je veux la vivre sans toi, sans ton souvenir. »

Je serre tellement les poings qu'ils me font mal. Je ne parle plus, je reste debout et je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable. Je te vois approcher de moi. Que vas-tu me faire maintenant que tu sais que je suis au courant ? Tu écartes les bras comme pour me serrer. Je te repousse violemment. Tu te retrouves assis sur le banc. Qu'essais-tu de faire ? Te faire pardonner en me serrant dans tes bras ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans pour croire à ce rapprochement. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, tu regrettes sincèrement ton geste, mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours l'assassin de nos parents, rien ne pourras y changer. Je vois pour la première fois un regard reflétant de la peine. Je m'en moque, tu ne m'auras pas.

« Pousses-toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais abandonné pour me laisser seul après la mort de nos parents. Je ne te connais pas, maintenant ma famille, c'est les Uzumaki et mon frère, c'est Naruto. » te dis-je.

« Sasuke, otouto-chan, tu resteras toujours mon frère, rien n'y changera. » Tu t'approches de moi, mais tu restes à une bonne distance. Tu fais bien sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. Sûrement plus que te repousser.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer. » Tu pars. Bien fait ! Je m'assieds sur le banc. Je ne me sens pas bien. Les larmes coulent sans arrêt. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai dit. Malgré le fait qu'il a tué nos parents, j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Quel con, je suis ! Maintenant, je risque de ne plus le revoir. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il n'est plus mon frère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je sens une présence s'asseoir à mes côtés. Est-ce Kiba ? Cela me surprendrait après ce que j'ai fait, je ne crois pas qu'il veut encore me parler. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui est la personne.

« Orochimaru ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Est-ce qu'il a entendu l'échange entre mon frère et moi ?

« Sasuke, tu dois me suivre. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est ton initiation ce soir ? »

« Je n'ai pas le goût. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je voudrais être seul. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ce soir ou tu ne fais pas partie de notre gang. Nous t'attendons au repère. »

Comme je veux faire partie du gang rival de mon frère, je n'ai pas le choix de suivre Orochimaru. Nous nous rendons dans un quartier de la ville que je ne connais pas beaucoup. Il m'emmène dans une petite maison délabrée. Il m'explique qu'ils l'ont acheté avec l'argent de ses vieux. Ils sont décédés et il a hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent.

La maison en question n'est pas entretenue. De l'extérieur, nous pourrions penser qu'elle est abandonnée. Dans les fenêtres, il y a des vieux rideaux jaunes et or. L'herbe du parterre n'est pas coupée, elle est longue, je dirais d'environ un demi-mètre. Le bois de la galerie est pourri. À l'intérieur, tout est vieux, les meubles, la peinture, les rideaux, les électroménagers. Par contre, ce qui me surprend, c'est que tout est propre. Pour un groupe de gars, c'est vraiment propre.

« Les gars, je suis de retour et j'ai avec moi, le nouveau ! » cri Orochimaru en entrant dans la maison. Je me sens tout petit, mais je ne le fais pas voir. C'est quand même la première fois que je fais parti d'un gang de rue. J'ai mon gang à l'école, mais ce n'est pas pareil. De plus, ici, je ne suis pas le chef. Les gars arrivent dans le salon un par un et je me fige en voyant la dernière personne arrivée. Cela ne se peut pas ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

« Les gars, c'est ce soir que Sasuke subi son initiation. Désormais, il fera parti de notre gang comme un membre à part entière. »

J'essaie de sourire, mais je ne la sens pas. Subir mon initiation. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Je commence à avoir peur, la nervosité me gagne et je sens mon ventre faire des nœuds avec mes tripes. Je ne connais pas les autres membres du groupe, puisque jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais vu qu'Orochimaru.

« Sasuke, je te présente Gaara, Sai et Sakura. Pouvez-vous me dire où est Kabuto ? »

« Il est parti chercher une commande. Nous n'avions plus de coke. » répond Sakura. Je vois Orochimaru faire un signe de la tête. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas croire que Sakura soit dans un gang. Elle est si réservée. Je la vois qui se lève et vient vers moi.

« Salut Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que les autres savent que tu entres dans un gang de rue ou tu vas laisser Naruto et Kiba dans l'ignorance ? Il ne sera pas facile de leur cacher. Réfléchi bien à ce que tu fais, parce qu'une fois entrée, tu ne pourras plus changer d'avis. » me dit Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de faire ?

« J'ai très bien réfléchi. De toute manière Naruto et Kiba m'emmerde royalement ! Je ne suis plus capable de les sentir. » dis-je sans vraiment y penser. Je veux me donner de l'assurance pour ne pas paraître faible.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne me rappelle pas sur le moment où je suis, mais la mémoire me revient assez vite quand je vois le visage de Sakura.

« Tu te réveilles enfin ! Donc, nous allons pouvoir commencer ton initiation. » me dit-elle. Je me trouve dans une chambre. Je me demande bien ce que peut être l'initiation. Attendez une minute ? Je suis dans une chambre et ils veulent commencer l'initiation ici. Non, je ne dois pas coucher avec Sakura quand même ! Je vous en pris, dites-moi que je ne dois pas coucher avec une fille et de plus, Sakura ! Pourquoi, m'étais-je endormi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'esprit embrouillé ? Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai de la difficulté à réfléchir. J'ai un mal de tête énorme. Je ne veux pas …

Sakura me tend un verre d'eau que je prends avec plaisir, j'ai une de ses soifs. Je bois le verre au complet. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et ce qui s'est passé avant que je m'endorme me revient.

Orochimaru m'invite à m'asseoir. Sakura revient avec des consommations. Elle m'en tend une que je prends. Je la bois tranquillement. Je crois toujours que l'initiation commencera bientôt. Les autres rient et parlent entre eux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être présent. Ils finissent par se tourner vers moi et ils commencent à me poser plusieurs questions. Ensuite, la conversation tourne sur d'autres sujets. Je me sens enfin à ma place parmi ce gang. Sakura me regarde d'une drôle de façon, elle ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon avant à l'école. Je me demande pourquoi ?

_Ensuite, les gars me disent que nous allons passer à l'initiation. Ils m'expliquent en quoi elle consiste. Je devrai choisir l'un d'eux et coucher avec. Ce n'est pas très difficile. J'accepte sans aucun problème. Une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne choisirai pas Sakura. Je ne veux pas coucher avec une fille. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je demande où sont les toilettes et je m'y rends. Je commence à être étourdit et je vois des points noirs avant que tout devienne noir. _

Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, cette fois, c'est Orochimaru qui est dans mon champ de vision. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je veux aller aux toilettes, mais je suis retenu sur le lit. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Je réussis à distinguer une horloge sur le mur, je peux y lire l'heure : onze heures. Onze heures ? Du soir ? Cela ne se peut pas, puisqu'il y a des rayons de soleil qui essaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Nous sommes déjà le lendemain. Il est onze heures du matin. Merde !

« Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Sakura, est-ce que tu lui as donné de l'eau ? »

« Hai ! »

« Parfait, mais nous ne prendrons pas de chance, je suis sûr que tu as encore soif, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il en me regardant d'un regard peu amical.

Sans attendre ma réponse, on me tend un verre que je prends parce que je sens que je n'ai pas le choix. Je bois son contenu, c'est de l'eau après tout ! Ensuite, je vois Sai s'approcher de moi. Il grimpe sur le lit et se met à cheval sur moi. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir déjà choisi avec qui je voulais le faire. Je souris parce que j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir du sexe.

La dernière fois que j'en ai eu, c'est avec Neji à l'école et nous étions, plutôt je m'étais fait interrompre par Naruto et Kiba. J'étais bien dans les bras de Neji. Maintenant, je vais être dans les bras d'une personne que je ne connais pas encore.

Les autres sortent de la chambre et nous laisse seul tous les deux. Sai me regarde avec appétit.

« Je suis vraiment content ! » me dit-il. « J'ai toujours voulu le faire avec ton frère. Je le trouve trop sexy. Comme je ne peux pas avoir ton frère, je vais me contenter de toi. »

Non, mais pour qui me prend-il ? Je vais lui prouver que je suis meilleur que mon frère. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas meilleur ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je commence à détacher sa chemise en prenant mon temps pour chaque bouton. Je veux le rendre impatient.

Cela fonctionne, il se lève et se déshabille au complet. Où est rendu le plaisir de déshabiller l'autre ? Il me demande de faire de même.

Sai me couche sur le lit et se remet dans sa position initiale. Il commence à m'embrasser les lèvres. J'entrouvre les miennes pour qu'il puisse passer, ce qu'il fait sans tarder. Nos langues se rencontrent et elles dansent ensemble. Pendant ce temps, je sens les mains de Sai parcourir mon torse. Elles s'attardent un moment au niveau de mes mamelons. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

Il prend la décision de descendre ses lèvres au niveau de mon cou. Il s'amuse à me lécher, à me mordre légèrement. Le plaisir me gagne. Je sens ma virilité se dresser. Il descend encore et sa bouche rencontre mes mamelons.

Le plaisir que je ressens est tellement bon, que mes mains parcourent son dos, mes ongles s'enfoncent de temps à autre, ce qui lui laisse de fines lignes rouges dans le dos et sur les côtés. Ma respiration s'accélère et je ferme les yeux quand ses dents viennent mordre mes bouts tout roses. Mon dos s'arque et je laisse sortir un gémissement digne de mon plaisir.

« Hum ! Oui ! Continue ! J'en veux plus ! » laissai-je échapper de ma bouche.

Il entreprend de descendre encore, cette fois, il va arrêter au niveau de mon nombril. Il va jouer avec en léchant et mordant. Ses mains explorent maintenant mon entrejambe. Ma verge est bien droite et attend seulement que Sai commence à jouer avec, mais il n'en fait rien. Il veut vraiment me faire poiroter ce petit con.

Je veux faire accélérer les choses, donc j'essaie de prendre le dessus et de changer les rôles, mais il m'en empêche.

« Tu restes uke, mon cher ! C'est moi qui mène la danse ! Si j'ai le goût de prendre tout mon temps, c'est mon droit ! »

En disant cela, il est revenu à mes lèvres et maintenant nos langues dansent le ballet. Quand, nous sommes à bout de souffle, il descend dans mon cou et me fait un ou deux bons suçons. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Je sens sa verge dressée se frotter à moi. Pendant qu'il continue à m'allumer même si je le suis déjà, je pense à ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai vraiment suivi les traces de mon frère. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais devenir comme lui. Je me sens tellement sale, tellement minable. En plus de sauter sur Neji sans crier gare, maintenant, je suis vraiment en train de tromper Kiba. Je sais, même si je ne l'avais pas fait, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que je ne puisse plus y toucher. J'ai vraiment foutu ma vie en l'air. Je ne peux que blâmer une personne, c'est moi. J'ai la chance d'avoir un toit, de la nourriture à tous les jours sur la table, d'aller à l'école. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour remercier ma famille de m'avoir offert tout ça ? Je me drogue, entre dans un gang de rue et je leur fais la vie dure ! Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je suis nul !

Mes pensées m'abandonnent puisque toute mon énergie est maintenant concentrée à une seule place.

« Hum ! Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Plus vite ! »

Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées, Sai en a profité pour aller plus loin. Maintenant mon plaisir est à son apogée. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer. Je le sens venir en moi. C'est sensuel ! La sensation est extrême ! J'ai rarement été uke dans ma vie. Avec Kiba, j'étais toujours seme.

Sai prend ma verge dans sa main et commence des va et viens. Il y va très lentement, j'en deviens fou. Je sens la langue sur le bout de mon gland. « Hum ! » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper des gémissements. C'est qu'il est doué le jeune !

Maintenant, il a pris mon membre complet en bouche. La sensation que je ressens est indescriptible. C'est trop bon ! Je ne peux plus me retenir et je me laisse aller. Il aura juste le temps de retirer sa bouche. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Il lèchera mon membre avant de venir m'embrasser et quand j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai la surprise de sentir un liquide coulé sur mes lèvres. Je m'aperçois que ce liquide provient de mon corps.

Soudain, sans dire quoi que ce soit, il se lève et va jusqu'à la porte.

« Orochiramu, nous avons terminé ! » cri-t-il. Je vois Orochimaru, Gaara et Sakura entrer dans la chambre. Je suis encore nu dans le lit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être nu devant Sakura un jour. Cela me gêne un peu ! Non, mais, c'est quand même une fille !

Je vois une autre personne entrée, j'imagine que c'est Kabuto, celui qui n'était pas présent.

« Je te présente Kabuto. » me dit Orochimaru. Il referme la porte de la chambre et s'approche de moi. J'essaie de me lever du lit, mais je sens ma tête tournée et mes muscles ne veulent pas forcer.

« Ne bouge pas, Sasuke, nous n'avons pas terminé ! » Orochimaru tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Calme-toi cela fait partie de l'initiation. Ça ne te fera pas mal. » me répond Sai. Je vois Sakura sortir de la chambre.

« Sakura, tu dois rester ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié les règles ? » lui demande Orochimaru.

« Non, Oro-sama ! Je ne les ai pas oubliés ! » lui répond-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. C'est Orochimaru-sama. »

Je vois Orochimaru commencer à enlever ses vêtements.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Omake **

_(en arrière-scène)_

**Itachi : **Merde ! J'ai manqué ma ligne !

**Sai : **_Le regard toujours aussi expressif (c'est-à-dire pas du tout!). _Ta ligne de coke ou ta ligne de texte ?

**Itachi : **Faites-le sortir de ma loge ! Il se promène presque nu !

**Orochimaru : **C'est normal, on n'arrête pas de faire des scènes de lit !

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya : **Oui, mais c'est bien non ?

_**Orochimaru et Sai rougissent …**_

**Sai :** Itachi, c'est toi que je veux ! _Tous quittent le plateau de tournage, Sai les suivant de près. Enfin presque tous…_

**Sasuke :** JE SUIS TOUJOURS LÀ !

_**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! C'EST TOUJOURS MOTIVANT, PLUS IL Y EN A PLUS JE SUIS INSPIRÉE ET PLUS JE PUBLIE VITE ! 10 REVIEWS ... DIX REVIEWS ... TEN REVIEWS ... POUR QUE JE PUBLIS .. CE N'EST TROP DEMANDÉ APRÈS TOUT, UN PETIT MOTS D'ENCOURAGEMENT ... MERCI D'AVANCE À CEUX QUI LE FERONT !  
**_


	6. Rencontre inattendue

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahine.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita / Deidara, Naru / Neji, Kiba / Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : Attention, dans ce chapitre, il pourrait y avoir des scènes qui pourraient choquer certains d'entre vous. Viol, Hard. Je n'ai pas eu le nombre de reviews demandés pour publier. Je publie pareil parce que je n'ai pas le goût d'attendre un an avant de publier un chapitre. Je le fais surtout pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Merci beaucoup à vous de m'encourager !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre inattendue**

**POV Itachi  
**

Ne plus penser. Pardonne-moi petit frère ! Ne plus penser. Dormir. Ne plus penser. Dormir.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé sur mon lit. Les images de notre rencontre me reviennent en tête. _Tu n'es plus mon frère. Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais abandonné._ Ces mots n'arrêtent pas de revenir, je voudrais les effacer, mais j'en suis incapable. Sasuke, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je serre les poings sans le vouloir. Je me sens tellement impuissant face à toi. Comment puis-je réussir à me faire pardonner ?

Je me lève et vais à la cuisine. Mes deux compagnons sont déjà là en train de jaser entre eux. Bien sûr, il jase de moi, comme par hasard ! Décidément, ils ne savent pas être discrets ou choisir d'autres sujets de conversation. Je m'approche tranquillement et …

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » leur demandai-je en les prenant par surprise. Ils sursautent tous les deux. Ce que j'aime rendre les gens nerveux.

« Itachi ! Tu es réveillé ! »

« Tu n'as rien fait. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » me demande Konan.

« Vous étiez en train de parler de moi. N'essayez pas de nier, parce que j'ai très bien entendu ! » Je m'approche de la glacière et j'y prends du lait et des céréales. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, où est le réfrigérateur ? Nous n'en avons pas, pas d'électricité, vous vous rappelez ? « Il serait temps de recruter de nouveaux membres. Je ne sais pas quand Deidara sortira de cette foutue prison de merde, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer avec si peu de membre. »

Je vois du coin de l'œil que Konan et Hidan me regardent avec l'air de vouloir dire nous te l'avons dit. Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. « Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? » Ils ne me répondent pas. « Je vous ai posé une question ! »

« Ben, c'est que … » commence Konan. Elle semble inquiète de me donner une réponse.

« Itachi, depuis que Deidara n'est plus là que nous n'arrêtons pas de te répéter que nous avons besoin de recruter. » Hidan est plus sûr de lui.

« Qui est le chef, ici ? » leur demandai-je. J'ai l'impression de le demander souvent, mais bon, ils ont besoin de se le faire répéter à ce que je vois.

« Toi. » répond Konan.

« Bien, je vois que vous ne l'avez pas oublié ! Donc, c'est moi qui décide quand je veux recruter. » Je vais manger mon bol de céréales et ensuite je me dirige vers le salon. Je m'assois et je m'aperçois que nous avons reçu notre commande. Super !

« Comment allons-nous recruter, Itachi ? » me demande Hidan.

« Eh bien ! Nous irons voir dans le centre-ville, les petits groupes de jeunes qui voudraient faire partie d'un gang reconnu. »

« Il faudrait penser à une initiation. » lance Konan.

« Est-ce qu'une initiation est vraiment nécessaire ? Ils devront respecter les règles. Du moment qu'ils les respectent et qu'ils m'obéissent, je n'ai aucun problème. » dis-je en pensant à mon frère que j'ai fait souffrir par mon initiation à moi. Depuis que je suis le chef, je ne demande pas aux nouveaux de tuer. De toute manière, nous ne sommes pas un gang meurtrier. Nous ne faisons que des vols, des viols et de la vente de dope. Mes compagnons sont en accord avec moi. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

« Hidan, je ne veux pas ressembler à Orochimaru, ce putain d'enfoiré s'amuse à faire subir des initiations aux membres de son gang. De toute manière, Konan n'a pas eu d'initiation, pourquoi les nouveaux en auraient ? » leur fais-je remarquer.

« C'est correct, Itachi, nous ferons comme tu le veux. »

Je me surprends à penser à Deidara. Il doit vivre l'enfer. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. J'essayerais par tous les moyens de trouver une issue pour sortir de là. Je ne survivrais même pas une journée ! Deidara, mon amour, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir ! Tu es le seul à être capable de me calmer et me retenir pour ne pas aller casser la sale gueule d'Orochimaru pour avoir recruter mon frère dans son gang de pourris !

« Itachi, nous voulions te poser une autre question ! »

Je les regarde, je ne veux pas parler de mon frère avec eux. Dites-moi qu'ils ne veulent pas parler de Sasuke. « Hum ! »

« Nous voulions savoir si ce qu'Orochimaru a dit était vrai ! Est-ce que ton frère est toujours en vie ? »

Merde ! Le sujet dont je voulais éviter de parler. Je vais leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre ensuite, ils me laisseront la paix avec mon frère.

« Oui, il est toujours en vie. Il n'était pas présent quand j'ai tué mes parents. » leur répondis-je. Je ne veux pas donner plus de détail.

« Est-ce que tu l'as revu depuis dix ans ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas revu. Je l'ai croisé pour la première fois, il y a quelques jours. Il m'a pris par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. » Je sais que je ne dis pas tout à fait la vérité, mais je m'en fous. Je veux seulement qu'ils arrêtent de me poser des questions sur Sasuke.

« Est-ce que c'est lui que nous avons tabassé, il y a environ un mois et que tu nous as subitement arrêtés ? »

« Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus en parler. Maintenant, vous savez qu'il est encore en vie ! Vous n'avez pas à en savoir davantage. Je sors ! » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je sais exactement où je veux aller.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis présentement devant l'école de mon frère. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas là. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus aller à l'école. J'attends que la cloche sonne. Je suis tapis dans un coin, avec ma capuche sur la tête, je n'ai pas envie que les autorités me repèrent. Je ne dois pas oublier que je suis recherché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois des élèves sortirent. J'observe pour repérer le groupe de Sasuke. Je les vois et je vais dans leur direction. Je ne m'approche pas trop, je veux savoir de quoi ils parlent avant de m'introduire.

« Naruto, tu n'as pas vu Sasuke depuis combien de temps ? » dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Depuis hier soir. Il s'est éclipsé quand notre père est allé le chercher pour le souper. Il n'est pas revenu à la maison. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire. Notre père est en colère contre lui. » lui répond Naruto.

« Pour ma part, il pourrait bien rester cacher, je m'en fou. Je n'ai plus le goût de le voir dans notre gang. » dit un jeune aux cheveux bruns. C'est bizarre, il porte un manteau avec du poil par une température pareil. En fait, il fait un peu frisquet, mais je me suis habitué au froid.

« Kiba, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Nous savons tous qu'il a des problèmes. Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider à s'en sortir nécessairement, mais nous pouvons essayer de le comprendre un peu au moins. Je sais que tu as de la peine pour ce qu'il a fait, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas lui-même. »

« Neji, est-ce que tu vas lui pardonner juste parce qu'il n'est pas lui-même ? Tu sais qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais sur ce coup, jamais ! »

Je décide de m'approcher. Je ne sais pas exactement comment les aborder, mais je vais y aller comme je le pense.

« Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de Sasuke, est-ce que vous le connaissez ? » leur demandai-je.

« Oui. » me répond Naruto.

« Super ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où il se trouve ? »

« Non. »

Quelle conversation ! J'en ai eu de meilleures que ça.

« Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? me demande Kiba, je crois.

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Peut-être serez-vous en mesure de me répondre. »

Je regarde leur air ahuri. Ils sont vraiment trop bizarres. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je continue sans avoir eu leur accord, de toute manière je n'en ai pas besoin.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait rejoint un gang de rue ? Je ne comprends pas son résonnement et je me suis dit que peut-être son entourage le savait. »

« Il a rejoint quoi ? » me demande Naruto. Super, il n'était même pas au courant.

« Un gang de rue ! Tu sais c'est quelques jeunes qui se tiennent ensemble et qui reste dans un repère. Souvent ils vendent de la drogue et … »

« Je sais c'est quoi un gang de rue, mais … » me répond Naruto. Je me fais un plaisir de rire de son innocence. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je riais de sa gueule.

« Nous ne le savions pas. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? Tu sembles le connaître plus que nous. Qui es-tu ? » me demande Neji.

Je regarde Naruto, je ne l'ai pas lâché une seconde. J'espère qu'il est assez intelligent pour lire entre les lignes, malgré qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que je riais de lui plus tôt. Neji semble commencer à être agité. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

« Hein ? Ah ! Je suis son frère. » Mouahh ! Ah ! Je ris de voir leurs têtes. Ils me regardent tous maintenant comme si j'étais un revenant.

« Ça ne se peut pas. Son frère biologique est mort. Je suis son frère, maintenant. » me répond Naruto.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous lui demanderez la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, si vous le voyez à nouveau. Ah oui ! Je voulais également vous dire autre chose. » Je regarde Naruto et lui fait un beau sourire. Je le vois rougir un peu et jeter un regard en direction de Neji. « Ne le laisser pas embarquer dans ce gang de rue, il n'est pas en sécurité. » Je continue à regarder Naruto, mais je sens de la colère.

Je vois Neji s'approcher de Naruto et mettre son bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu n'es pas seulement venu pour parler de ton frère, si tu es bien le frère de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réagis pas.

« Tu voulais tester le terrain auprès de Naruto, mais sache qu'il n'est pas libre. Et puis, il ne sortirait pas avec un imbécile comme toi. » me dit Neji. Celui-là je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir ce que je veux.

« Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit à propos de Sasuke et j'espère que vous serez capable de le résonner. » Je m'approche de Naruto et je lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Je reviendrai te voir et cette fois, tu seras seul. » J'ai juste le temps de voir ses yeux s'agrandir et je pars.

J'entends derrière moi.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » Mais de qui parle-t-il ? De Sasuke ou de Naruto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sur le chemin du retour, je me demande ce que peut bien faire mon frère présentement ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent à l'école ? Naruto ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque une journée. Est-ce qu'il était toujours avec le gang d'Orochimaru. Pire encore, est-ce qu'il avait déjà subi son initiation ? Non, non, non ! Faites qu'il ne l'aille pas encore subie ! Non, je ne veux pas penser qu'il l'aille subi !

Je connais trop bien Orochimaru pour savoir qu'il ne donne pas des fleurs pour ses initiations. Je le sais parce que c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de tuer mes parents. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut lui demander puisqu'il n'a plus de parents. S'il n'a pas changé ses méthodes, je veux penser que Sasuke s'est barré avant qu'il ne commence son initiation. Petit frère, je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à ce niveau là !

La peur me prend au ventre. Juste à penser à ce qu'il a subi. Pourquoi pour mon frère j'ai peur, quand je viole des jeunes tous les jours ? Pourquoi ai-je revu Sasuke ? Pourquoi ? Ma vie était si simple avant que tu ne refasses surface. Je ne me posais pas de questions, je faisais ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais. Maintenant, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions à ton sujet. Je n'arrête pas de me préoccuper de toi. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Pourquoi Sasuke, pourquoi ?

Pendant que je suis dans mes pensées, je vois une ombre se dessiner devant moi. Je lève doucement la tête pour apercevoir mon pire ennemi, Orochimaru. Qu'est-il venu faire ici ? Ce n'est pas son quartier. Il ne veut pas que je traîne dans le sien donc, il n'a pas à être ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es égaré. Tu as besoin d'un plan pour retrouver ton quartier ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non. Je suis ici parce que je voulais te voir. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » me dit-il. C'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçois d'autres personnes autour de moi. Merde ! Il n'est pas venu seul et de plus, moi, je suis seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? » le pressai-je.

« Gaara, tu peux l'amener ! »

Amener quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me montrer ? À ce moment, j'avais oublié mon frère jusqu'à ce que je le vois maintenu par ce Gaara. La moutarde me monte au nez lorsque j'aperçois mon frère dans l'état où il est. Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

« Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Salaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Je ne me retiens plus. La colère m'a gagné. J'essaie de frapper mon ennemi, mais je suis retenu par Kabuto. « Lâche-moi ! Espèce de salaud, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu te préoccupes de ton frère, Itachi ? Depuis dix ans qu'il est près de toi et tu ne le remarquais même pas. Dis-moi, Itachi, est-ce que tu l'aurais tué lui aussi s'il avait été dans la maison au moment où tu as tué tes parents. » Je vais le tuer ce salaud ! Je vais le tuer !

Je réussis à me dégager des poignes de Kabuto et je me lance sur Orochimaru. Il réussit à m'arrêter le petit salaud.

« Tut, tut, tut ! Itachi réfléchi un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit si tu tiens à ton frère. » Comme il me tient par le collet de mon chandail, il prend l'initiative de me tourner la tête vers Sasuke. « Gaara se fera un plaisir de l'amocher plus. Tu sais, il a autant de caractère que toi, je suis surpris. » Salaud, salaud !

Sasuke est maintenu par Gaara, un bras dans le dos et l'autre main de ce sadique lui tient le cou près à l'étrangler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je réussis à me dégager. Je continue de regarder mon frère, mais avec la haine que je vois dans ses yeux, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire quoique ce soit. Je regarde Orochimaru et je pars.

« Hé ! Itachi, tu ne fais rien. C'est ta façon de sauver ton frère ou c'est parce que tu lui donnes la permission de rester avec moi ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir si j'interviens. « Il n'est pas mon frère. Demande-lui, il te le dira. Donc, je n'interviendrai pas. » Les larmes commencent à couler. Maudites larmes, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à quitter mes yeux aussi facilement.

« Comme ça, je peux continue à m'amuser avec lui. Je crois qu'il a adoré cela. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je vais lui arranger le portrait. Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, moi aussi, je m'amuse avec de pauvres innocents qui se promènent dans la rue le soir. Pourquoi lui arrangerais-je le portrait ? Parce que c'est mon frère ?

Je m'élance sur Orochimaru et je le frappe d'un bon crochet sur son beau visage de con. « Ne viens plus m'importuner sur mon territoire et tout ira bien. » Me tournant vers Sasuke. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais prouver ou ce que tu cherchais en entrant dans ce gang, mais je peux te dire que tu es tombé beaucoup plus bas que moi. Je peux seulement te souhaiter bonne chance si tu veux un jour en sortir. » Sur ce, je pars et je rentre chez moi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

_« Ne bouge pas, Sasuke, nous n'avons pas terminé ! » Orochimaru tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de moi. _

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » _

_« Calme-toi cela fait partie de l'initiation. Ça ne te fera pas mal. » me répond Sai. Je vois Sakura sortir de la chambre. _

_« Sakura, tu dois rester ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié les règles ? » lui demande Orochimaru. _

_« Non, Oro-chan ! Je ne les ai pas oubliés ! » lui répond-elle. _

_« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. C'est Orochimaru-sama. »_

Je vois Orochimaru commencer à enlever ses vêtements.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi me suis-je embarqué dans ce gang ? Tout ça c'est la faute d'Itachi. Si je ne l'avais pas revu, je serai bien tranquille chez nous, dans ma chambre ou avec Kiba.

Sai s'approche encore de moi, j'essaie de me lever du lit, mais je suis plaqué sur le matelas par Orochimaru qui a terminé de se déshabiller. Sai tient à la main des menottes et il s'en sert pour me lier les poignets à la tête du lit. Ensuite, il prend un morceau de tissus qu'il utilise pour me bander les yeux.

« Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non ! Je ne veux plus continuer, laissez-moi partir ! » Quelqu'un me donne une claque sur la joue. Je sens un souffle près de mon oreille.

« C'est déjà trop tard pour reculer mon beau. Maintenant que tu as commencé, il faut terminer. Si tu restes tranquille tout se passera bien et tu ne verras pas le temps passé. Je suis certain que tu aimeras ça et que tu en redemanderas. » Le souffle s'éloigne et je sens des mains parcourir mon corps.

Est-ce que c'est Sai ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne peux pas le dire. Une langue vient lécher mes lèvres et forcer l'entrée de ma bouche. J'entrouvre celle-ci pour laisser passer cette langue inconnue. Elle s'amuse avec la mienne. Je sens également que cette personne joue avec mes tétons. Elle s'amuse à me les pincer et les tourner entre ses doigts.

« Orochimara-sama, il ne faudrait pas aller trop loin. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »

« Ça va, Kabuto, je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ça ! » Ceci a été dit dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais malheureusement pour la personne qui l'a dit, Orochimaru l'a également entendu parce qu'il me lâche un instant et j'entends un gros fracas.

« Personne ne me dira quoi faire ici. Sinon, je vais lui arranger le portrait ou peut-être plus, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Il revient à moi et commence à me mordre dans le cou et me lécher. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis complètement à sa merci. Je suis en train de me faire violer dans un certain sens. J'ai beaucoup plus aimé la séance avec Sai que maintenant. Je sens une main descendre sur mon ventre pour arriver à ma virginité. Cette même main l'empoigne sans ménagement. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur.

Il se déplace sur le lit pour se positionner entre mes jambes. Il soulève celles-ci et les mets chaque côté de ses hanches. J'appréhende le moment où il entrera dans mon intimité parce que je sais très bien qu'il ne risque pas d'y aller en douceur et j'avais raison. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je sens de grosses gouttes de sueur parcourir mon corps. J'ai très chaud, mais pas de plaisir, de peur. Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs. Pourquoi me suis-je embarqué dans cette aventure ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas rester chez nous ?

« Ah ! Arrête ! Non ! »

« Ta gueule ! » me cri Orochimaru.

Je le sens faire des va et viens dans mon intimité, mais j'ai trop mal et trop peur pour ressentir le moindre plaisir. Je ressens à peine ses ongles qui pourraient être comparées à des griffes de chats ou plutôt de tigres graffignés ma peau. Je me laisse faire. Je ne bouge plus. Je n'essaie même plus de défaire mes poignets. Je ne fais rien.

« Petit imbécile, tu vas me répondre ! »

Hein ? Il m'a parlé. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu.

« Maintenant, tu fais partie de notre gang, mais il y aura des règles à suivre. »

Quoi ? Il a déjà fini. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus en moi. Je sens un frisson me parcourir. C'est que je suis encore nu sur le lit et encore attaché à celui-ci.

« D'accord, mais est-ce que je peux être détaché ? » La phrase de trop. Je sens une douleur atroce sur mon ventre. Je crois que je viens de recevoir un bon coup de poing. J'ai le souffle coupé.

« On ne me demande rien. C'est moi et moi seul qui décide tout ! Est-ce compris ? »

« Oui. » Je ne suis pas sûr de mon coup. Je me demande toujours ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ma chambre avec Naruto ou Kiba ?

« Ok, les gars, vous pouvez le détacher. Vous lui donnerez les règles à suivre ensuite vous descendrez en bas, nous allons faire une promenade. Je dois absolument voir une personne et je veux que vous soyez avec moi et surtout toi, Sasuke. »

Je sens quelqu'un me détacher et m'enlever le bandeau. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment cela me fait du bien de voir quelque chose. Les gars sortent de la chambre et me laisse seul avec Sakura.

« Bon, je vais te laisser t'habiller et ensuite je vais te dire les règles à suivre. » me dit-elle.

« Sakura, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, tu es dans ce gang, mais tu vas également à l'école. »

« C'est un peu compliqué. Orochimaru-sama est mon cousin. Mes parents sont décédés et c'est le seul membre de ma famille qui a voulu s'occuper de moi. Il m'a élevé, nourrit, habillé et il paye mon école. Il n'aime pas que le monde sache que je suis de sa famille. Dans le gang, il y a seulement Kabuto et toi qui le sait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache que je te l'ai dit. »

« Est-ce que tu vois encore les autres ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, à l'école. Maintenant, je vais te dire les règles. »

« Comment vont-ils ? me risquai-je à lui demander.

« Sasuke, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu es ici ? Il n'y a personne qui te comprend à l'école. Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à tout le monde… »

« Sakura, je suis perdu moi-même. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis ici ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en vie … »

« Ne dit pas ça, Sasuke. Tu es capable de t'en sortir, j'en suis sûr ! » Elle me sourit. Elle essaie de me donner du courage, mais cela ne fonctionne pas.

« Je suis supposé être mort ! Je sais que c'est mon frère qui a tué mes parents, j'étais présent dans la maison. J'étais caché dans leur garde-robe. Itachi ne m'a pas vu, c'est pour cette raison que je suis encore en vie. »

« Est-ce que vous avez terminé, Orochimaru vous attend en bas. »

Nous nous regardons et Sakura me fait un autre sourire, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je reste dans ce groupe, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Nous descendons dans le hall et dès que j'arrive, je reçois un coup de poing en pleine figure. Non, mais il aime frapper ce type. Mon nez me fait atrocement mal. Je saigne du nez et j'ai la lèvre fendue et il ne fait rien.

« On ne me fait jamais attendre, est-ce clair ? » Se tournant vers Sakura. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit toutes les règles ? » Elle fait un signe affirmatif pour répondre.

Il la regarde avec des yeux à faire peur. J'entends Sakura répondre une voix faible.

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. »

Nous sortons et nous nous dirigeons vers un autre quartier. Kabuto arrive à côté de moi et me donne des mouchoirs.

« Si tu ne veux plus être frappé, il vaut mieux obéir sans rien dire. Il se met facile en colère et ce n'est pas un tendre. Il se fou de la punition qu'il t'afflige en autant que ça le satisfait et que tu as retenu la leçon. » me dit-il tout en jetant des coups d'œil en direction d'Orochimaru.

Je me demande bien ce que nous allons faire. J'ai tellement mal partout. J'ai de la difficulté à marcher correctement. J'ai mal au ventre et à la mâchoire, sans parler de mon nez. J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé. En marchant, je sens Gaara s'approcher de moi par derrière. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Je comprends assez vite puisque Orochimaru lui ordonne de me tenir fermement. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois encore subir ? Mon initiation n'est pas terminée ou quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien jusqu'au moment où j'entends Orochimaru parler. Gaara me pousse en avant et quand je relève la tête, je vois … mon frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Orochimaru essaie de le provoquer. Je le vois serrer les poings. J'ai l'impression qu'il est près à le cogner. Il s'élance en sa direction, mais est arrêté par Kabuto. Il n'est vraiment pas content. Il réussit à se dégager et s'élance à nouveau sur Orochimaru. Mais celui-ci est plus vite et réussi à l'arrêter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de prouver ? Je ne veux pas de son aide. Je lui ai dit clairement hier, non ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Orochimaru m'a-t-il amené ici ? Je regarde Itachi avec toute la haine que je lui voue.

Je ne peux pas me dégager. Quand j'essaie, je sens la main de Gaara se refermer sur mon cou. Je manque d'air. Itachi me regarde, je peux voir de la peine dans ses yeux, mais je m'en fou. Il part. Orochimaru l'arrête en lui demandant si c'est sa façon de me donner la permission de rester avec lui. Comme si j'avais besoin de sa permission ! Il lui demande également s'il peut continuer à jouer avec moi. Je ne comprends pas.

Je vois Itachi s'élancer sur Orochimaru et lui donner un bon coup dans le visage. Il lui dit quelque chose et ensuite se tourne vers moi. Je vois des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il me dit qu'il ne sait pas ce que je veux prouver, mais que je suis tombé beaucoup plus bas que lui. Il me souhaite aussi bonne chance si je veux un jour sortir de ce gang. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit cela ?

Après cet événement, nous retournons à la maison d'Orochimaru. Je profite de l'occasion que j'ai pour aller me coucher. Je n'en peux plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Retourner chez nous ? Essayer de quitter ce gang ? C'est ce que Sakura m'a suggéré de faire. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je n'ai pas enduré ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour rien, mais je pourrais aller chercher mes choses chez moi et revenir ici. Après tout, les autres ne doivent pas vouloir me voir et je les comprends. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement revoir Kiba et tout lui expliquer. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Naruto et Neji.

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Non, Sakura, je ne dors pas. Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je. Je suis couché sur mon lit et je la regarde entrer dans la chambre qui m'a été assignée.

« Sasuke, tu devrais peut-être aller voir le gang de l'école. Il commence à s'inquiéter pour toi. Je viens d'avoir Kiba au téléphone. Il me demandait si je t'avais vu. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire parce que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que j'habite ici. Fait ce que tu veux, mais … »

« Merci, Sakura, je voulais aller chez moi, pour aller chercher des choses. J'essayerai d'aller les voir en même temps, sinon je laisserai un message à Naruto. »

Sur ce, elle sort de la chambre et je m'endors.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis présentement caché derrière des buissons à attendre que tout le monde soit sorti de chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un en l'occurrence mon père. Vous allez sûrement me demander comment j'ai réussi à sortir de chez Orochimaru. C'est Sakura qui m'a aidé.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » me demande Orochimaru.

_« Il vient à l'école avec moi. Nous sommes dans la même classe. Il reviendra avec moi après les cours. » lui dit Sakura. Elle sait très bien que je ne reviendrai pas avec elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle menti ? _

_« Très bien ! Mais, tu es mieux d'être avec elle. Sinon, il y aura une conséquence. » _

Je me demande bien ce que peut être la conséquence qu'y risque de m'attendre si je reviens chez lui. Eh oui ! Je ne vais pas seulement chercher des choses, mais je vais plutôt aller me reposer correctement dans mon lit, dans mes affaires. J'aurai toute la journée, les parents seront au travail et Naruto sera à l'école. J'espère seulement que Sakura n'ira pas leur mentionner que je suis à la maison.

Je vois mon père et ma mère sortir de la maison et embarquer dans leur voiture respective. Naruto est parti plus tôt pour l'école. J'attends que les voitures soient hors de vue et je me dirige vers chez moi. Quand j'entre, le calme que je ressens me fait du bien ! Je monte dans ma chambre et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Le sommeil me gagne vite et je m'endors profondément.

Quand je me réveille, nous sommes dans l'après-midi. Les cours finissent seulement dans une heure. Je reste allongé sur mon lit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans ce gang ! Je voudrais tellement revenir quelques jours avant et tout recommencer ! Je repense à mon frère, Itachi. J'ai l'impression qu'Orochimaru cherchait à le provoquer en m'utilisant. Est-ce que j'aurais tort ? Pourquoi voudrait-il faire cela ? Sakura me l'aurait sûrement dit !

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué moi aussi ? Pourquoi ? Ma vie est ratée. Je ne suis plus rien. Je suis devenu une marionnette qui fait ce que les autres veulent bien qu'elle fasse. Oni-chan, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de t'oublier ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de me convaincre que tu n'es plus mon frère ? Je ne sais plus ce que je vais faire. Où est ma place dans ce monde de fou ?

Je décide de me rendre à l'école. Je dois absolument parler à Kiba. Je veux avoir l'heure juste. S'il me dit qu'il ne veut plus me voir, je vais retourner chez Orochimaru et ils n'entendront plus parlé de moi, même pas par Sakura.

Je sors et me dirige vers l'école. J'arrive au moment où la cloche sonne. Je vois mon groupe sortir. Je me demande encore si je fais la bonne chose. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir lui parler. Il va sûrement m'envoyer promener, je n'aurai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Si Sakura est avec eux, il me sera plus difficile de leur parler. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

Quand je décide de rebrousser chemin, je me fais interpeller.

« Sasuke ! Hé ! Sasuke ! »

Je me tourne et vois Neji qui court dans ma direction. Ce ne pouvait pas être Kiba ? Je le vois, mais il n'a pas l'air content.

« Sasuke, où étais-tu ? » me demande-t-il.

« Neji, je veux parler à Kiba. » murmurai-je. Je vois son sourire disparaître. Ce que je redoutais arrive. Il ne veut pas me parler, il me déteste vraiment. Il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi. Je suis juste bon à retourner chez Orochimaru.

« Sasuke, il est encore un peu en colère. Tu disparais sans rien dire. Nous étions inquiets pour toi. Tes parents te cherchent partout. À tous les jours, ils parcourent le quartier à ta recherche. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire autant de tracas. Je vais disparaître à nouveau, il vaut mieux pour vous. Je ne suis qu'un boulet de toute manière. »

« C'est une bonne idée, disparaît donc à nouveau. Ça nous fera des vacances, maintenant nous saurons que tu es un lâche qui n'est pas capable de faire face à ses responsabilités. » me lance Kiba. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher. Naruto est avec lui et je peux apercevoir Shikamaru derrière lui.

« Kiba, tu n'as pas honte … » lui dit Neji.

« Laisse, il a raison, je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je vais retourner d'où je viens. Je m'excuse de vous avoir déranger. » leur dis-je. Je me tourne pour partir, mais une main m'empêche de faire un pas.

« Sasuke, reste ! Il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. C'est vrai qu'il est encore un peu en colère, mais nous ne voulons pas que tu disparaisses à nouveau. Ce serait de la folie, Sasuke. Où veux-tu aller ? Tu n'as aucun endroit pour vivre ! … »

« Bien essayé, Shikamaru, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Je sais très bien que vous ne voulez plus me voir. Qui voudrait d'un frère qui couche avec son copain ou d'un copain qui le trompe ? Vous pensez peut-être que je voudrais croire que vous dites tout ça sur le coup de la colère ? Pfff ! Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Je sais très bien que vous me détestez maintenant ! Vous pensez comprendre ce que j'ai ! Pourquoi j'agis de cette façon ? Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je suis peut-être un lâche à vos yeux, peut-être ! Si vous êtes si intelligent que ça, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé sombrer dans le désespoir ? POURQUOI ? »

Les larmes coulent comme un déluge sur mes joues. Ils me regardent et ne bougent même pas. S'ils tiennent à moi, qu'ils fassent quelque chose, parce que je vais partir et je ne reviendrai jamais. Jamais !

« Tu dis que je n'ai pas d'endroit pour vivre. Détrompes-toi, j'en ai un. »

« Dans un gang de rue ? » me demande Kiba.

« Oui, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas peut-être essayer de m'en empêcher ? Et comment le sais-tu d'ailleurs ? M'aurais-tu suivi ? Ah non ! Je viens d'y penser, tu n'aurais pas fait ça, puisque maintenant tu me détestes. Tu as profité du fait que je n'allais pas bien pour me larguer. Très sympathique de ta part … »

Je tombe à genoux, je n'en peux plus. Je veux partir, je ne veux plus les revoir.

« Comment je l'ai su ? C'est ton frère qui est venu nous le dire. »

Comment ? Mon frère ? Comment cela se peut-il ?

« Je crois que c'était vraiment lui. Il nous a dit la vérité comparée à toi. Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous dire qu'il était mort quand il était vivant. Pourquoi nous as-tu caché ça ? » me demande Kiba.

« Je le croyais mort jusqu'à il y a un mois. Je voulais que personne ne le sache parce que je ne voulais plus le revoir. Mais, il n'arrête pas de venir me voir. Je n'y peux rien. »

Je réussis à me lever et je pars en courant dans la direction de la maison d'Orochimaru. Mais encore un fois, je me fais arrêter dans ma course, cette fois par Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux parents, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de tes affaires ? Tu voudrais que nous pensions à toi, mais toi, est-ce que tu penses aux autres ? Il n'y a pas seulement toi qui as des problèmes. Si tu ne nous parles pas, nous ne pouvons pas deviner. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons rien fait, parce que nous ne savions pas ce que tu avais. Donc, s'il y a une personne que tu dois blâmer, c'est toi. » me dit-il avant de me lâcher.

Je me retourne vers eux. « Non, je n'ai rien à me blâmer, rien. Le seul coupable c'est Itachi ! » Je pars en courant jusque chez Orochimaru. Je m'arrête quelques instant avant d'entrer et de me rendre à ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Curieusement, personne ne viendra me déranger.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Orochimaru** : Je suis content, je suis sadique comme j'aime l'être. Mais, je pourrais l'être encore plus.

**Itachi** : En autant que tu ne le sois pas avec Sasuke, ça me va.

**Orochimaru** : Tu aimerais que je le sois avec toi ? Cela me ferait très plaisir. Quand est-ce que tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

**Sasuke** : Non, mais, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie et la bagarre, les gars, calmez-vous un peu.

**Orochimaru** : Je suis sûr que tu as aimé ça, mon petit Sasuke !

**Sasuke** : Rêve en couleur. (Regardant l'auteure) J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a pas d'autres scènes sadiques avec lui, sinon je te tue.

**Rebhist** : (Ignore la remarque de Sasuke )

**Itachi** : Je ne te permettrai pas de tuer. Il y a assez de moi qui est un meurtrier, je ne permettrai pas que mon petit frère que j'aime énormément devienne comme moi.

**Rebhist** : Itachi, tu ne trouves pas que tu en mets un peu trop. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça ton frère, pourquoi ne le sors-tu pas du gang d'Orochimaru ?

**Itachi** : C'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas moi qui écris l'histoire.

(L'auteure sort de la pièce incognito. Elle ne veut subir les foudres de colère de ses personnages. )

**Orochimaru** : Voilà qu'elle se casse maintenant. Attends un peu que je la revoie.

**Sai :** Maintenant, chers lecteurs, il serait très gentil de votre part d'écrire des reviews à notre auteure pour l'encourager à écrire la suite. Cette fois, elle va publier le prochain chapitre quand elle va avoir _**CINQ**_ reviews.

**Itachi, Sasuke et Orochimaru : **Non, mais où étais-tu ? _Sai les ignore et part._


	7. Le retour

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita / Deidara, Naru / Neji, Kiba / Sasu, Sasu /Neji, Ita / Naru, Sai /Sasu, Oro / Sasu.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais, je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais comme j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à avoir des reviews, je me demande vraiment s'il y a des personnes qui sont intéressé à avoir la suite. Je ne veux pas pénaliser ceux qui aiment ma fanfic ! Ce qui peut arriver si je n'ai pas assez de reviews, pour les prochains chapitres, je crois que je vais envoyer mes chapitres à ceux qui m'auront fait une review. Pour que je publie le prochain chapitre sur fanfiction, il faudra un minimum de dix reviews.

**Itachi** : Ouais, tu viens d'avoir une bonne idée ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

**Orochimaru** : Pour une fois, je suis en accord avec Itachi.

**Itachi : **Oh ! Toi la ferme !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapitre 7 : Le retour

**POV d'Itachi**

En entrant au repère, je n'avais pas le goût de parler aux deux autres, mais je ne voulais pas non plus monter dans ma chambre. Elle me rappelait trop Deidara. Je me rends dans le salon et m'assois dans mon fauteuil. J'étire mon bras pour me prendre un joint sur la table à côté de moi. Je vois Hidan entrer dans le salon, je ne lui adresse aucun regard. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait de cette façon que je ne voulais pas parler, mais comme il est lent sur la détente, il ne comprend pas.

« Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

« Et si c'était le cas ? » lui répondis-je sans conviction. Je pris une bouffée de mon joint et me calai dans mon fauteuil. J'entendis un soupir de la part de Hidan.

« Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre de l'air. C'est étouffant ici ! »

« Reste ! Personne ne sort. J'ai le planning de ce soir à vous dire. Va plutôt chercher Konan. » lui répliquai-je sèchement. Il me lance un regard furieux et sort de la pièce. Enfin, quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il s'y met. Je me ressaisis et m'apprête à me prendre un autre joint quand ils reviennent. Je suis Hidan du regard. Je le sens nerveux, c'est bien. Je m'adresse à lui avant d'entamer le planning de ce soir.

« Hidan, à quoi rime ton cirque ? » lui demandai-je. Il me regarde sans comprendre. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu essais de me provoquer ? »

« Je n'essaie pas de te provoquer ! J'essaie plutôt de te comprendre ! » me répond-il sur la défensive.

« Ah bon ! Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, mais bon, dis-toi que je t'ai à l'œil. C'est fou comme tu as changé depuis que Deidara n'est plus ici. Je commence même à me demander si Deidara ne jouait pas un rôle dans ta soumission aux ordres que je donnais. Tu es mieux de revenir comme avant, sinon, je vais être obliger de trouver une sanction assez sévère pour que tu comprennes bien que c'est moi le chef. Donc, tes petits commentaires, tu peux les garder pour toi. Si c'est trop étouffant pour toi, ici, je ne te retiens pas. Mais penses-y bien avant de prendre une décision, parce que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus dans le groupe que je ne peux pas te rendre la vie difficile, bien au contraire. »

Je m'arrête de parler. J'observe sa réaction. Il semble au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne partira pas. Il n'a nul part où aller. À première vue, nous pourrions penser qu'il se fou carrément de ce que je viens de dire, mais dans ses yeux, je vois une peur de se retrouver seul avec aucun endroit où aller. Je souris intérieurement, il semble avoir compris. Du moins, pour un certain temps.

« Excuse-moi, Itachi. Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le prendre de cette façon alors … »

« Bon, passons au planning de la soirée ! » Je regarde Hidan. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je l'ai coupé. Ses excuses à la con sonnent fausses à mes oreilles et je ne veux pas en entendre plus. « J'ai décidé d'aller recruter ce soir. Nous irons voir au centre-ville en premier lieu et … »

« Mais, Itachi, le centre-ville est le territoire d'Orochimaru, non ? » C'est Konan qui vient de m'interrompre. Ce n'est pas son habitude, mais que se passe-t-il ?

« Depuis quand m'interrompt-on ? » Elle me regarde avant de baisser la tête. Maintenant qu'elle a compris, je continue. « Donc, je disais que nous irons dans le centre-ville. Le fait que c'est le territoire de cet enfoiré n'a aucune importance. Il m'en doit une. Donc, qu'il ne vienne pas interférer dans mes plans de ce soir. »

« Est-ce que je peux me permettre de dire quelque chose ? » me demande Konan.

« Demander si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser. » lui dis-je avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Je sais, je me moque un peu d'elle, mais cela me détend énormément.

« Si nous arrivons face à Orochimaru, comment allons-nous faire pour nous défendre ? À trois, nous ne pourrons pas faire face à son gang ! »

Elle marque un point. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Si j'y avais pensé, mais … est-ce que j'accordais trop peu d'importance à ce gang ou à Orochimaru ?

« On improvisera au moment venu. » Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ce que j'ai dit ? Merde ! Maintenant, je suis rendu que je mets la vie de mes potes au profit de cet imbécile. Bordel ! Ils ne bougent pas, ils ne répliquent pas, donc je comprends qu'ils n'ont pas d'objection ou c'est parce qu'ils n'osent pas répliquer. Je n'insiste pas et je me lève. « Nous partirons d'ici après le souper ! »

­*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dix nouveaux membres se sont joints à nous. Cela a été facile de les convaincre de nous suivre. Bien sûr, pour commencer et pour qu'ils nous prouvent que nous pouvons leur faire confiance, ils devront nous suivre dans nos activités. C'est pour cette raison qu'Hidan a déjà commencée à en former pour la vente de drogue. Konan leur parle de la façon que nous procédons pour les vols et de mon côté, j'en amène quelques-uns avec moi pour les viols. Nous nous apercevons assez vite qu'il y en a qui sont plus doués pour le vol, le viol ou la vente de dope. Ils ont chacun un bon caractère et ils ne m'ont pas encore déçu.

Je suis présentement dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de tranquillité. Depuis une semaine que je n'arrête pas de courir. Entre les activités du groupe, l'intégration des nouveaux et les allers-retours des beaux quartiers, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, pour me retrouver seul à réfléchir. Disons que Konan et Hidan ne me lâchent pas non plus, ils veulent toujours en savoir plus concernant le sujet de Sasuke. Je leur ai tout dit ce que je voulais qu'ils sachent, ils n'ont pas à en savoir davantage.

Parlant de mon frère, je ne l'ai pas revu. Je sais qu'il ne va plus à l'école puisque je m'y rends de temps en temps pour observer Naruto. Depuis que je lui ai chuchoté que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais, il est sur ses gardes et son copain ne le lâche pas une minute. Même quand il rentre chez lui, il est avec lui. Je ne pensais que je pouvais faire autant peur. Pourtant je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, seulement lui parler et peut-être avoir plus, mais bon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je dois réussir à le voir seul avant.

Je me demande vraiment ce que peut faire mon frère. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est resté avec Orochimaru. Lui non plus, je ne l'ai pas revu. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour une personne que j'aurais tuée, il y a dix ans ? Sasuke, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu chamboulerais ma vie.

Je décide finalement de me lever et je sors de ma chambre pour aller au salon où quatre membre sont assis et jasent.

« Je veux tout le monde réunit dans le salon dans cinq minutes ! » lancai-je en entrant dans le salon. Je vois Karin se lever pour aller avertir sûrement ceux qui sont restés dans leur chambre. Kankurô me regarde et semble nerveux.

« Est-ce que tu as quelques chose à dire, Kankurô ? » lui demandai-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Bien, c'est que … » Je vois qu'il hésite à parler. Je lui fais un signe de la main pour l'encourager à continuer. « Euh … c'est que Kisame, Kakusu, Zetzu et Konan sont partis se promener. »

« Bordel ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ? » demandai-je. Attendez qu'ils reviennent. Je vais leur rappeler les règles. Je veux savoir en tout temps où sont mes membres. Je les contrôle ? Oui, et alors ? JE suis le chef, c'est normal.

« Il y a environ vingt minutes. » me réponds Hidan.

« Eh merde ! J'ai absolument besoin d'elle pour préparer le plan de ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à sortir si souvent depuis quelques jours ? » dis-je. Me connaissant très bien, Hidan se lève et se dirige vers la sortie en me disant qu'il va les chercher.

Je regarde les autres et je leur expose ce que nous allons faire ce soir. Bien sûr, c'est Konan qui peut nous dire quelle baraque nous allons pouvoir cambrioler. Elle doit tenir compte que nous avons des nouveaux parmi nous, je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes. La dernière fois que nous en avons eu cela nous a coûté deux membres. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

Hidan revient avec mes quatre imbéciles.

« Où étiez-vous, bordel ? Tu sais très bien que nous devons planifier notre soirée et toi, Konan, tu décides d'aller te balader sans raison ! J'ai besoin de toi, mais madame fait à sa tête ! » Je ne me contiens plus. Pour qui me prennent-ils ?

« Itachi, calme-toi… »

« Que je me calme … »

« ITACHI ! Non, mais tu vas me laisser parler ! Tu étais dans ta chambre, je n'allais pas rester assise tranquille dans le salon et j'avais averti Hidan de venir me chercher. Tu vas arrêter de te prendre la tête pour si peu. Tu devrais t'asseoir et te calmer. » me dit Konan sur un ton de reproche.

« Konan, j'ai une question à te poser et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai à te la poser. Qui est le chef ? » lui demandai-je sur un ton de défi. Je sais très bien la réponse qu'elle me fera, mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Toi, Itachi. » dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

« C'est bien, je croyais que tu pensais que c'était Hidan. Dans ce cas-là, la prochaine fois vient donc m'avertir moi ! » Je balais la pièce du regard. « Je veux que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde ! Je ne permettrai pas d'écarts de conduite ! Celui ou celle qui ne m'obéit pas ou qui oublie qui est le chef risque de subir une conséquence qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier ! Même si je suis dans ma chambre, cela ne vous empêche pas de venir me parler ! »

Je m'amuse de voir que tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi. Bon, il manque une paire de yeux, mais je m'y suis habitué. Hidan n'est pas du genre à soutenir mon regard longtemps. Tout ce que j'attends de lui, c'est qu'il m'obéisse. Je me lève et me rends à l'armoire au fond du salon. Je me prends de la coke et retourne m'asseoir. Peut-être que cela me calmera-t-il un peu ! Je me fais quelques lignes. Les autres n'ont pas bougé, ils attendent que je leur expose la soirée. Je leur précise ceux qui nous accompagnerons. Les autres iront vendre la dope.

« Konan, Sasori, Kisame et Kakusu viendront avec moi ce soir et les autres vous suivrez les directives de Hidan pour ce qui concerne la dope à vendre. » Ce dernier semble satisfait d'avoir un groupe à mener même si c'est seulement pour une soirée. « Je veux que les quatre que j'ai nommé soit présent ici à vingt heures tapant. Est-ce compris ? » Je regarde les quatre concernés et ils me font un signe affirmatif. « Je n'accepterai aucun retard ! » Je dis cette dernière phrase en regardant Konan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Après avoir donné les consignes pour ce soir à mon gang, je suis sorti pour me rendre à un point précis. Je voulais absolument aller mener quelque chose dans la chambre de mon frère. En fait, c'est une lettre que je lui ai écrite. Je tenais à lui expliquer certaines choses de mon passé. Je sais qu'il est avec Orochimaru ! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je suis certain qu'il reviendra ici bientôt. Au moment où je sors en douce du jardin, j'aperçois Naruto qui arrive. Eh merde !

« Il n'est pas ici ! »

« Hein ? »

« Il n'est pas ici ! T'es sourd en plus ! » Il me regarde intensément. Je crois qu'il essaie de lire dans mon esprit.

« Qui n'est pas là ? » Je ne comprends pas. Il croit peut-être que je viens voir mon frère, mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est lui que je veux voir.

« Sasuke n'est pas là ! » me répète-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas Sasuke que je viens voir, mais toi ! » Je m'approche de lui. Il me regarde et recule.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Je ne te ferai rien. » Sérieusement, je ne lui ferai rien. J'aimerais seulement savoir comment est mon frère, essayer de le connaître davantage. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, jamais. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il n'ait pas été là il y a dix ans. Je regarde Naruto et lui fait un sourire, il est chanceux parce qu'il est très rare de me voir sourire. Seul Deidara a réussi à me voir avec un sourire. « Je veux seulement te parler, j'aimerais mieux connaître Sasuke. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi. Je suis sûr que tu veux plus. Neji m'a mis en garde contre toi. Tu pourrais très bien décider de me tuer aussi. Je ne tiens pas à mourir. »

« Calme-toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. C'est vrai que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, mais je ne veux pas mettre ton petit copain en colère. » Je m'amuse de son regard, de sa peur. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je pourrais aller plus loin, si je le voulais, mais je sais que cela ne m'aiderait pas à me rapprocher de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de Sasuke ? Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose puisqu'il s'est poussé. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis une semaine. »

« Il n'est même pas passé chercher des choses ? Cela me surprend. Est-ce que tes parents continuent à le rechercher ?

« Non ! Après que je leur ais dit que je l'avais vu et qu'il était maintenant dans un gang de rue, ils ont arrêté. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils gardent sa chambre. Moi, j'aurais mis ses choses à la rue. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il commence vraiment à me faire de la peine. Je ris intérieurement de voir sa tronche. Il essaie d'être en colère, mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de la peine. Je crois qu'il s'entendait bien avec Sasuke et j'en suis content.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a tellement changé ses dernières semaines, je ne le reconnais plus. Il était un peu délinquant avant, mais pas autant. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Les parents sont tellement décontenancés qu'ils ne savent plus quoi penser. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, vas-y ! » J'ai un doute de la question qu'il veut me poser, mais je vais lui laisser la chance de la poser.

« Est-ce vraiment toi qui as tué vos parents ? »

Je ferme les yeux. Si je dis oui, je vais lui faire peur c'est assuré. Si je lui dis non, je suis un beau menteur. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, quoique si je ne réponds pas vite, il va prendre mon silence pour un oui.

« Oui, c'est moi. Mais je n'en suis pas très fier. Dans le temps, je n'ai pas été très intelligent et … »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais été attrapé ? Tout le monde le savait que c'était toi, même Sasuke le savait. »

Je le regarde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne réagis pas à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Peut-être parce que je sais que Sasuke est avec Orochimaru et je suppose qu'il lui a dit ! Par contre, comment Naruto pourrait être au courant que mon frère le sait s'il ne l'a pas vu depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mes potes agressent mon frère en particulier ? Naturellement, ils ne savaient pas qui il était, mais sans cet événement, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et Sasuke vivrait toujours avec sa famille. Depuis que je veux renouer les liens avec mon frère, je ne fais que mettre la vie de celui-ci en danger. Est-il déjà trop tard pour essayer de sortir mon frère de cet enfer ?

« Je ne sais pas. » En disant cela, je vois une ombre près de la porte d'entrée. Je me décide à approcher Naruto et à l'embrasser. En l'embrassant, je m'aperçois que l'ombre appartient à Sasuke.

Je reste surpris parce que Naruto répond à mon baiser. Lui qui ne voulait pas que je m'approche de lui plus tôt. J'essais d'aller plus loin et je réussis à pénétrer dans sa bouche. Nos langues se rencontrent et dansent entre elles. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sasuke qui est figé sur place à nous regarder. Il ne semble plus en mesure de bouger. Je souris intérieurement, mais en même temps, je me demande ce qu'il pense dans son fort intérieur. Est-ce qu'il se fout de ce qu'il voit ou cela lui fait quelque chose ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Naruto brise le baiser et me regarde avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tromper mon copain. Tu es dégoûtant. »

« Pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon baisé alors ? » lui demandai-je.

Il ne me répond pas. Je lui fais un petit signe d'au revoir et je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oui, il m'intéresse beaucoup. Il me donne des frisons dans le dos à chaque fois que je le vois. Mes pensées ne sont pas trop catholiques non plus, mais je pense en même temps à Deidara. Je ne sais pas comment il va ? Est-ce qu'il reviendra parmi nous un jour ? Est-ce qu'il nous oubliera pour une meilleure vie ? Je ne sais pas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'arrive au repère et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je monte directement dans ma chambre. Cette même chambre que je partage avec Deidara. Mon cœur bat vite, les sentiments se mélangent dans ma poitrine. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer. Je m'étends sur mon lit et j'essais de relaxer. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant vingt heures, il n'est que dix-huit heures. Il me manque tellement. Pourquoi ai-je embrassé Naruto ? Je suis perdu. Mes pensées dérivent vers Sasuke et Deidara. Je ne suis pas capable de penser à autre chose.

« Itachi ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? Je veux avoir un moment de paix. Je me retourne pour voir qui me parle et je reste figer sur place quand je vois la personne en question. Il me semblait aussi que sa voix me disait quelque chose. J'ai juste le goût de lui sauter dans les bras, mais quelque chose me retient de le faire.

« Deidara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je.

« Descends au salon, je vais l'expliquer à tout le monde. Nous t'attendions, je ne voulais pas commencer sans toi. »

Je descends et je m'assois. Je suis surpris parce que j'aurais pensé qu'il s'assiérait à mes côtés, mais au lieu de ça, il prend place sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Je suis vraiment déçu. Cela fait presque deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et lui, prend ses distances. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Il est en train de raconter comment il a réussi à se sauver du centre où il était, mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment.

« … C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pu m'esquiver. Il a fallu que je reste caché dans la forêt qu'il y avait alentour pendant un bon moment. Bien sûr, ils ont fait des recherches, mais je courrais et ne m'arrêtais pas. J'ai vraiment eu peur à un moment parce que j'ai entendu les chiens. Je me suis dit que c'était la fin, qu'ils allaient réussir à me ramener et que j'allais être enfermé dans une pièce pendant je ne sais trop combien de temps. »

Il fait une pause et en profite pour s'allumer un joint. Les autres lui posent plusieurs questions sur l'endroit en question, sur sa fuite. Il leur répond, mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je repense à ce que je viens de faire avec Naruto. D'accord, vous allez me dire que ce n'était qu'un baisé et qu'il devrait être habitué puisque je viole des jeunes, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

« … Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais monter me reposer. De toute manière, vous avez sûrement quelque chose à faire ce soir. Je suis content de vous avoir connu, ça fera du bien d'avoir de jeunes nouveaux dans le groupe. » Il passe à côté de moi, sans rien dire de plus. Je regarde Konan et lui dit qu'ils iront sans moi. Elle me fait signe qu'elle a compris.

Je monte à la suite de Deidara. Je viens pour entrer dans notre chambre, mais je trouve la porte verrouillée.

« Deidara, ouvre-moi. C'est aussi ma chambre. » Aucune réponse. Non, mais, ça fait même pas une heure qu'il est revenu qu'il me casse déjà les pieds. « DEIDARA ! » criai-je.

La porte s'ouvre. J'entre dans la chambre.

« Prends tes choses et va dans une autre chambre. » me dit-il.

Hein ? C'est quoi cet accueil. « Pourquoi, c'est ma chambre à moi aussi. »

« Ce ne l'est plus maintenant ! »

« Pardon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu reviens et tu me fous dehors de ma chambre. Tu ne t'assois même pas à côté de moi. Est-ce que tu m'évites ou quoi ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si ton nouveau petit copain est meilleur que moi au lit. »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Je n'ai pas de nouveau petit copain. Il est le seul depuis très longtemps. Bon ok, j'ai embrassé Naruto, mais ce n'est pas mon petit … Attendez, est-ce qu'il aurait vu mon baisé avec Naruto ? Non, c'est pas vrai.

« Ce n'est pas ton petit copain que tu embrassais plus tôt dans la journée ? Votre baisé avait l'air passionné ! » me dit-il.

Je reste sans voix. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Sasuke n'est pas le seul à avoir assister à notre baisé, Deidara était là aussi. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne veux pas perdre Deidara. De toute façon, je sais que Naruto est inaccessible.

« Deidara, ce n'était rien. Je voulais seulement faire frimer mon frère. Je voulais qu'il comprenne … »

Qu'il comprenne quoi au juste ? Je ne le sais pas.

« Itachi, je suis revenu ici pour toi. Je me suis enfui pour avoir l'occasion de te revoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué … »

« C'est ce que je vois ! »

Je n'en peux plus de cette discussion. Je m'avance vers le lit et je me mets à genoux devant Deidara. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Il ne bouge pas, donc c'est bon signe.

Je capture ses lèvres. J'avais oublié comme elles étaient bonnes. Je les lèche, les mords un peu. J'essaie de pénétrer dans sa bouche, mais il me refuse l'entrée. Très mauvaise idée et tu le sais Deidara. Mes lèvres restent sur les siennes, je me lève un peu et le bascule sur le dos. Je me mets à cheval sur lui. Je force l'entrée de sa bouche, cette fois j'y ai accès. Super ! Le plaisir peut commencer. J'avais tellement hâte à ce moment. Nos langues dansent entre elles. Elles se retrouvent après cette longue absence. Je sens déjà sa verge se dresser, c'est qu'elle est pressée. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pu s'assouvir dans cette prison tandis que moi, j'ai pu le faire en violant des jeunes, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je lâche sa bouche et je descends dans son cou. Je le lèche partout, je n'oublie pas une seule partie, je veux le redécouvrir. Je veux connaître chaque parti de ce corps que j'aime tellement. Je veux le goûter. Je le mords par endroit ce qui le fait gémir. J'aime son goût, son odeur, j'aime tout de cet homme. Je remonte jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je vais te prouver que tu m'as manqué et qu'il n'y a que moi pour t'aimer. » lui dis-je avant d'aller lécher son lobe d'oreille.

Ma langue trace un trajet sur sa peau jusqu'à ses mamelons. Je les titille, les mords, les lèche. Ceux-ci se dressent bien droits et deviennent bien durs. Je sens les mains de mon amour dans mon dos. Je sens tout l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. À partir de ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a pardonné. Je reviens à ses lèvres et j'entreprends un autre baisé. Sa langue est très entreprenante. Elle essaie de mener le bal.

Les bras de Deidara se ressert autour de ma taille, je suis rendu allonger sur lui. Soudain, il me bascule et je me retrouve en dessous de lui. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais été dans cette position et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le serai.

« Deidara, tu sais que je n'aime pas être dans cette position. »

« Laisse-toi faire, Itachi, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » Deidara se relève. Il sort du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« Deidara ? » Il se tourne vers moi. Je me lève à mon tour. Nous sommes nus comme des vers. Je m'approche de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et je le dirige à nouveau vers le lit. Il essaie à nouveau de me mettre en dessous. Je le laisse faire en me disant qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer les rôles en court de route.

Donc, je suis couché sous lui et il est en train de prendre les commandes. C'est à son tour de me lécher le cou, il descend au niveau de mes mamelons. Hum ! Ce que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir. Il a raison en me disant que j'aimerais cela. Il revient prendre mes lèvres en otage, mais j'ouvre ma bouche, je veux goûter à sa langue. Il ne viendra pas capturer ma langue et redescend dans mon cou qu'il s'amuse à chatouiller de sa langue sensuelle. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine. J'enlace mon amour et je respire l'odeur de son shampoing.

Il me titille les tétons, mon membre se dresse. J'en veux plus. Il prend plaisir à me faire perdre patience. Je griffe son dos pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aime pas attendre. Mais, il ne va pas plus vite. C'est à ce moment que je décide d'inverser les rôles.

Je me retrouve sur lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé, mais je m'en fou. Je descends vers son bas ventre. Je sais comment me faire pardonner. Je prends son membre en bouche et je commence à le lécher. J'y vais lentement, très lentement. Je sens son impatience monter en flèche, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

« Itachi ne me fait pas languir. Hum … Itachi … »

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » lui demandai-je entre deux coups de langue sur son membre.

« Hum … oui … mais va plus vite, parce que je … Hum … Changer d'avis. »

C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je commence des va et viens. Que c'est bon, je sens son membre gonfler. J'arrête, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne tout de suite. Il devra attendre. Je remonte vers son torse et j'explore celui-ci avec ma langue, ma bouche, mes mains, ma peau. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je le regarde avant de prendre ses jambes et de les mettre de chaque côté de mes hanches.

J'approche deux doigts de ses lèvres. Il comprend ce qu'il doit faire et les humidifie avec sa salive, mais il prend son temps de bien les mouiller. Quand, je viens pour les retirer de sa bouche, il m'en empêche avec ses dents. Pour lui faire lâcher prise, ma bouche s'approche de ses tétons et je les mords légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il lâche mes doigts dans un petit cri.

J'introduis un doigt dans l'intimité de ma douce moitié et commence des va et viens. Ensuite, j'introduis mon deuxième doigt. Quand je le sens prêt, je me place pour introduire ma verge. J'y vais lentement, je ne veux pas lui donner trop de plaisir. Je me déhanche lentement pendant que nos langues dansent ensemble. Les mains de Deidara se placent chaque côté de mes hanches et essaient d'augmenter le rythme auquel je vais, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pendant que les autres ne sont pas là pour nous dire de la mettre en sourdine ?

« Itachi ! Plus vite ! »

Là, je suis d'accord avec lui. Moi aussi, je ne suis plus capable d'attendre. J'accélère le rythme et c'est dans un râle viril que je me déverse dans son intimité. Mes muscles me lâchent en même temps, je n'ai plus de force. Deidara n'a pas l'air fatigué plus qu'il faut. Il me fait chavirer et je me retrouve sur le dos et avec lui au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête pour avoir ce sourire ?

Il prend mes poignets et les maintient au-dessus de ma tête. Avant que j'aie le temps de protester, il capture mes lèvres et fait pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Après une danse entre nos langues, il lâche celle-ci pour aller descendre plus bas. Il doit lâcher mes poignets, mais il fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas en aucun cas l'arrêter.

Il descend vers mon intimité. Devant mes yeux, il se lèche les doigts sensuellement. Je sais trop bien ce qu'il veut faire, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie.

«Deidara, arrête, je ne veux pas, arrête ! » Trop tard, il a déjà pénétré mon intimité. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, cela me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de cela. Je ne veux pas. NON !

« AH ! DEIDARA ARRÊTE BORDEL ! » Je viens de crier. Deidara me regarde et ne semble pas comprendre.

« Arrête s'il te plaît ! » Les larmes coulent de plus en plus.

« Je ne comprends pas, Itachi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je te demande seulement d'arrêter ! »

Il délit mes poignets et sort de la chambre. Je me tourne sur le côté et je laisse les larmes coulées. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Non, je ne peux pas. Je le sens revenir et se coucher dans le lit. Il se colle à moi.

« Hidan et Konan m'ont demandé ce qu'y s'était passé. Ils t'ont entendu crier. » me dit-il sans émotion. Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Mes sanglots redoublent et j'essais de les étouffés dans l'oreiller. J'ai trop mal. Je me lève et sort à mon tour, je le laisse seul. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai l'impression de voir mon père. Je me prends une débarbouillette et m'essuie avant de descendre à la cuisine, j'ai soif.

« Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Konan. Hidan est également dans la cuisine.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Je me prends un verre d'eau avec de la glace dans la glacière.

« Nous t'avons entendu crié et nous …»

« Ça va que j'ai dit. » Je finis mon verre et je remonte dans la chambre.

Je me couche sur le dos, mes bras sous ma tête. Deidara dort à poings fermés. Je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Toute la nuit, je vais penser à mes mauvais souvenirs. Sasuke, je t'aime beaucoup petit frère, je t'aime beaucoup pour avoir endurer ce que j'ai enduré.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis en marche vers la maison de mes parents adoptifs. Maintenant que cela fait une semaine que je suis avec Orochimaru, j'ai la permission de sortir quand je veux à condition bien sûr que je lui dis où je vais. Naturellement, je ne lui dis pas toujours la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'essais de réunir des informations sur mon frère. Je veux trouver où est situé leur repaire, mais il m'est difficile de le faire. À chaque jour, je dois vendre de la dope pour lui. Il me donne un quota que je dois respecter. Sakura et moi, nous n'avons pas reparlé ensemble. Je sais qu'elle continue à aller à l'école et parle encore au gang, mais elle n'a jamais mentionné qu'elle me voyait. Je me demande parfois s'ils pensent à moi ou s'ils m'ont oublié.

Ma priorité aujourd'hui, c'est d'aller récupérer mes choses chez moi. Je ne veux pas voir personne qui pourrait essayer de m'arrêter. Je dois aller chercher mes choses, ensuite je dois aller vendre la came pour Orochimaru. Si je ne lui ramène pas d'argent aujourd'hui, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'ai vu ce qu'il fait à ceux qui ne ramènent pas ce qu'ils doivent ramener et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas le goût de subir cela. J'en ai eu assez avec mon initiation.

Je suis presque rendu chez moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je vois, mon frère est là en train de parler avec Naruto ? Non, mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'a pas à approcher Naruto ! Est-ce qu'il essayerait d'avoir des informations sur moi ? Il me recherche peut-être, mais je ne vis plus là, maintenant je vis avec mon gang. Naruto ne sait rien sur ma nouvelle vie. Je dois me faire discret, pendant qu'il parle avec Naruto, je vais pouvoir entrer dans la maison discrètement et personne ne m'aura vu. Par contre, je pourrais en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions. Non, je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir ici. Je sais qu'il essayerait par tous les moyens de m'empêcher de retourner auprès d'Orochimaru.

Je m'avance donc discrètement vers l'entrée quand je m'aperçois qu'Itachi s'avance un peu trop de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? Ce que je vois me coupe le souffle, comment peut-il faire ça ? Comment surtout Naruto peut-il le laisser faire ? Je ne comprends pas. J'en reste figé. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je pourrais en profiter pour entrer et passer inaperçu, mais je crains qu'Itachi m'ait vu. Ça expliquerait peut-être ce baisé ? Il m'a vu et a voulu me faire réagir, donc il a embrassé Naruto ! Non, ça ne se peut pas ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir vu, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il a regardé dans ma direction avec un petit sourire. Non, je dois rêver ! Il faut que j'entre dans la maison avant que Naruto ne me voie ! Je ne suis pas capable de bouger ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable ?

Maintenant, il parle entre eux. Mais que peuvent-ils se dire ? Je me le demande. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Itachi ose encore venir ici quand il sait pertinemment que je ne suis plus là ! Je le vois qu'il part. Il serait temps d'entrer avant que Naruto se tourne vers la maison, mais il est déjà trop tard, il me voit.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as décidé de revenir à la maison ! C'est une sage décision, mais attend-toi à subir la colère de père. » me dit-il. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment.

Est-ce qu'il trouve normal qu'Itachi l'embrasse ? Est-ce qu'il sortirait avec lui ? Non, cela ne se peut pas ! Il ne peut pas sortir avec Itachi, sinon il ne serait pas ici présentement !

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère était bien réel. C'est qu'il a du cran de m'embrasser comme ça en pleine rue ! Est-ce que c'est de famille par chez vous, de sauter le premier venu ? »

« Tu ne sors pas avec, j'espère ! » dis-je tout bas, plus pour moi-même. Mais, naturellement Naruto m'a entendu.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu sauras que je sors toujours avec Neji et que nous sommes très heureux surtout depuis que tu es parti ! Le gang se porte aussi un peu mieux ! Nous avons même un nouveau membre, il s'appelle Sora ! Il est un plus rebelle que nous, mais on s'entend assez bien ! J'ai un peu plus de difficulté que les autres avec, mais c'est Shikamaru qui l'a ramené et je fais toujours confiance aux choix de Shikamaru. »

« T'as fini ? » lui demandai-je. C'est qu'il a de la parlote ce mec. Il est pire qu'une fille. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant que lui.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as fini ? » répétai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte que j'avais déjà ouverte et entrer dans la maison.

« Hé ! Oh ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as pas à être irrespectueux avec moi ! »

« C'est ton père qui t'a dit de dire ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Je ne réponds pas et je monte dans ma chambre. Quand j'entre, j'ai la surprise de voir que chaque chose est à sa place. Ils n'ont rien touché. C'est comme si je vivais encore ici. Je dépose mon sac sur mon lit. Je l'ouvre dans l'intention de mettre mes choses à l'intérieur. Son contenu me rappelle la tâche que j'ai à faire après avoir quitté la maison. Je dois faire vite avant que les parents reviennent. Je ne veux pas être confronté à Minato et surtout il ne doit pas voir ce qu'il y a dans mon sac. Je m'approche de ma table de chevet et je viens pour l'ouvrir quand je vois quelque chose dessus qui n'était pas là. Une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et je découvre qu'elle vient d'Itachi. Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait donnée à Naruto pour qu'il la mettre à cet endroit ou bien … ? Non, il ne peut pas être venu lui-même. Il n'aurait pas fait ça !

« Salut papa ! T'as passé une belle journée ! »

Je me fige un instant. Ce n'est pas vrai, notre père vient d'arriver ! J'ai peut-être une chance de sortir d'ici sans qu'il sache que je suis là.

« Papa, est-ce que tu sais qui est là ? Sasuke ! Il est dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il va rester longtemps. »

Grande gueule ! Il faut toujours qu'il dise tout. Il ne peut vraiment pas se la fermer une seconde. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je prends le risque de descendre et de sortir directement et m'enfuir ? Je pourrais rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille dormir, mais c'est risqué, mon père peut très bien venir et entrer quand il veut. Je ne veux pas me confronter à lui.

Je prends une grande respiration et je décide de descendre lentement sans faire de bruit et de prendre la fuite comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois.

Je suis dans l'escalier, je descends lentement. Je n'entends aucun bruit, mais que font-ils ? Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que les escaliers craquent quand nous ne voulons pas ? Malgré cela, je réussis à atteindre la porte d'entrée ! Celle-ci est verrouillée ! Aucun problème !

« Sasuke ! »

Là, il y a un problème. Je dois réussir à décamper d'ici et vite. J'essais de déverrouiller la porte, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes mains tremblent trop. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Suis-je à ce point nerveux que je ne suis même plus en mesure d'ouvrir une porte.

« Sasuke vient dans le salon ! »

Que dois-je faire ?

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir cette fois ! Je veux te parler ! »

Parler, mon œil ! Tu veux plutôt me battre, m'enfermer dans une pièce autre que ma chambre. Je me dirige vers le salon. Je marche lentement, je ne veux pas me retrouver devant mon père. Je veux partir. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de faire le trajet inverse et franchir la porte d'entrée ?

« Viens t'asseoir, Sasuke ! »

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me surprends à trembler. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire entre une engueulade de mon père qui risque de tourner mal comme à chaque fois ou la punition que je risque de subir chez Orochimaru si je ne reviens pas avec l'argent ? . Je crois que les deux sont égal. Je ne veux pas subir ni l'une ni l'autre. En pensant à cela, mes mains se referment sur mon sac

« Nous devons absolument parler ! Nous devons savoir ce que tu comptes faire ! Nous n'en pouvons plus de rester dans l'ignorance ! Nous ne savons même pas où tu es depuis une semaine ! Tu ne vas plus à l'école ! Est-ce que tu te drogues ? Décidément, nous nous demandons ce que nous avons fait pour mériter ça. » me dit-il. Je m'en fou.

« … »

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à cela ? _Oui, faux papa, je vis avec un dénommé Orochimaru dans une belle maison qu'il a hérité de ses vieux qui sont morts. Je vends de la dope pour lui, justement je dois y aller parce que je ne peux pas revenir sans n'avoir rien vendu. À moins que tu en veules ? Peut-être Naruto ? _Non, mais là, c'est sûr que si je lui réponds ça, c'est un ticket tout droit pour une maison de redressement.

« TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE ! »

« … »

Mon père se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il est à environ deux mètres de moi. Je tiens mon sac fermement. J'en ai mal aux jointures. Il ne doit surtout pas y toucher. Faites qu'il n'y touche pas !

« Écoute-moi bien, Sasuke, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne sortiras plus de la maison ! Il ne sera pas possible de l'en sortir peu importe la façon ! Je mettrai des barreaux aux fenêtres s'il le faut ! Tu retournes à l'école et c'est moi qui irai te conduire le matin et te prendre le soir ! Si nous avons à s'absenter, tu seras confiné dans ta chambre ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu retournes te débaucher ! Il sera inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir à partir de l'école parce qu'une personne te surveillera continuellement en l'occurrence ce sera Naruto ! Quand tu décideras de me répondre et de te comporter comme un jeune homme civilisé, tu pourras peut-être avoir quelques libertés ! »

Ça y est ! Le régime militaire est revenu ! Pourquoi suis-je revenu chercher des choses ? Pourquoi ? Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de partir de l'école avec Sakura. Je devrai trouver un moyen d'occuper Naruto pour m'éclipser. Mais pourquoi ne lui répondrais-je pas ?

« Pourquoi faudrait-il que je me plis à tes exigences ? Je peux très bien prendre mes affaires et partir. Vous ne me verrez plus et … »

« Tais-toi petit insolant ! Tu oses me répondre ! Monte dans ta chambre tout de suite. » Il me prend le bras et me force à me lever. Il m'arrache mon sac des mains et me fait signe de monter sans rouspéter. « Demain matin, je veux te voir prêt pour l'école ! Ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir pendant la nuit, sinon je mets tous les agents de police de la ville à tes trousses et tu peux être sûr que je vais te retrouver ! »

Je tends mon bras pour essayer de récupérer mon sac. Mais, malheureusement, Minato n'a pas l'intention de me le rendre. Je monte dans ma chambre. Je le déteste ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Une chance, j'ai encore mon portable, je vais pouvoir appeler Orochimaru pour l'avertir ! Je devrais peut-être appeler Sakura, ce serait peut-être plus facile ! En entrant dans ma chambre la première chose que je vois, c'est la lettre de mon frère. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Mes pensées m'envahissent, je n'en peux plus, je dois faire le vide. Faire le vide. Faire le vide.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Sasuke** : C'est quoi cette merde là ! Je ne veux pas retourner chez Minato !

**Itachi** : Je suis soulagé, otouto, tu es à nouveau en sécurité !

**Sasuke** : AH toi ! La ferme !

**Itachi** : Depuis quand te permets-tu de me parler de cette façon ?

**Orochimaru** : Sasuke, tu es mieux de revenir avec l'argent de la came, parce que la punition …

**Itachi** : Il ne reviendra pas, je vais voir à ce qu'il reste en sécurité ! N'est-ce pas Rebhist ? Otouto ne retourne pas chez ce serpent débile, ne ?

**Rebhist** : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Désolée, j'étais occupée à trouver une punition pour Sasuke.

**Itachi** : MANGEKOU SHANRIN …

**Orochimaru, Sasuke** : Non Itachi, nous voulons la fin, si tu la tues maintenant, nous ne pourrons pas savoir la suite !

**Itachi** : Vous avez raison. (Regardant l'auteure d'un air menaçant) Je protègerai otouto peu importe le prix !

**Rebhist** : _J'ai vraiment eu peur ! _ C'est ça ! Bon, passons aux choses sérieusement. **JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! PLEIN PLEIN DE REVIEWS ! AU MOINS 10 REVIEWS POUR QUE JE PUBLIE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! **


	8. Confrontation

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couples : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba

**Note de l'auteur** : À partir d'ici, il y aura d'autres POV que Itachi et Sasuke. Je trouvais qu'il était important d'avoir les pensées et la version des autres personnages. Pour ce chapitre, c'est Naruto ! Bonne Lecture !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapitre 8 : Confrontation

**POV de Naruto**

« Naruto ! Sasuke ! Dépêchez-vous, je suis prêt à partir ! »

C'est mon père qui nous cri cela. Moi, je suis déjà prêt et je descends l'escalier pour le rejoindre. Nous devons attendre un Sasuke qui prend tout son temps. Dix bonnes minutes après, il est enfin à l'entrée. Nous pouvons nous diriger vers l'école.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps pour te préparer ? Nous risquons d'être en retard. » lui demandai-je.

Aucune réponse de sa part. Cela m'enrage quand il ne me répond pas. Il est revenu seulement depuis hier soir et il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis. Nous voulons l'aider, mais il nous claque la porte au nez, nous cri après, nous regarde avec un regard assassin. Je me demande ce qu'il fera une fois à l'école. Je ne sais pas non plus comment Kiba réagira quand il le verra en cours.

Sasuke s'est enfui de chez nous après un accrochage avec notre père. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, notre père fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir, mais je sens que ça rend Sasuke malheureux. Je ne le comprends pas. Comment peut-il être plus heureux ailleurs que chez nous ? Est-il vraiment plus heureux dans son gang de rue ? Je me doute qu'il était avec eux avant de revenir. Je pourrais même dire qu'il ne venait que chercher des choses avant de repartir. Il ne voulait pas se faire voir, même son frère le cherchait. Pourquoi le cherchait-il d'ailleurs ? Si je ne me trompe pas, cela fait dix ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Est-ce à cause de lui que Sasuke s'est enfui, est entré dans un gang de rue ? Je voudrais savoir, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ne me répondra pas.

Je laisse mes pensées de côté puisque nous arrivons à l'école. Je débarque de l'auto et me dirige vers l'entrée principale où nos copains nous attendent. Il nous arrive de ne pas aller en cours et d'aller se promener dans le centre-ville, mais je ne pourrai plus le faire. Tant et aussi longtemps que je devrai surveiller Sasuke à l'école. Ce n'est pas que cela m'enchante, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon père qui me l'a demandé. Par expérience, je sais que je suis mieux de lui obéir.

Je sais que Sasuke me suit. Je ralentis un peu pour être à sa hauteur, je ne voudrais pas qu'à la dernière minute il me file sous les doigts.

« Naruto ! Depuis quand arrives-tu si tard ? Il ne reste que quinze minutes avant que les cours commencent. » Me lance Neji, en s'approchant de moi, mais il s'arrête subitement en regardant derrière moi. Il ne dit pas un mot et ce dirige directement dans la classe.

« Sasuke est avec toi ? » me demande Kiba. Son regard est ancré dans mes yeux. Je sais qu'il voudrait regarder Sasuke, mais il n'ose pas. Il lui en veut toujours.

« Oui, je dois le surveiller. C'est l'ordre que j'ai reçu de mon père. Vous savez, je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas rester chez nous. Mon père a décidé de le mettre au pied du mur en lui imposant des restrictions assez drastiques… »

Je vois Sasuke me dépasser et se diriger vers l'intérieur sans même porter attention à ce que nous disons. Il est passé à côté de Kiba. J'ai pu percevoir un mouvement en sa direction, mais il n'a rien fait.

« Tant mieux, ça va peut-être le faire réfléchir ! » dit Kiba.

« Kiba, tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis. Nous savons que tu l'aimes encore et que tu veux qu'il revienne dans le droit chemin. Nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous sommes à cent pour cent correct. » intervient Shikamaru.

« Salut vous autre ! »

« Sakura, tu arrives bien tard ! » demandai-je.

« J'avais quelque chose à faire avant de partir. Naruto, est-ce que tu as vu Sasuke ? »

« Oui, il est dans la classe, il n'est pas vraiment de bon poil ce matin. »

« Merci ! »

Elle lança un au revoir à la ronde et s'empressa d'aller retrouver Sasuke. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? Elle ne lui parlait presque pas avant tous ces événements. Cinq minutes plus tard, la cloche sonne et nous décidons d'aller à nos cours. Quand nous entrons dans la salle de classe, je vois Sasuke qui est assis à sa place. Il ne parle pas à personne et regarde dans le vide. J'ai tellement l'impression que j'ai un corps sans esprit devant moi. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je. Je n'ai aucune réponse. Il ne me regarde même pas. Pendant le cours, il n'ouvrira même pas ses cahiers.

La matinée passe sans qu'il n'ait parlé à qui que ce soit. Pendant les pauses, il restait assis à sa place et ne bougeait pas. Cela me surprend qu'il n'ait pas essayé de s'enfuir. Pendant le dîner, il est assis seul dans la cafétéria. Je vais m'asseoir avec lui. Je veux essayer de lui parler.

« Sasuke ? »

Aucune réponse. Il regarde dans le vide. Il n'a même pas encore touché à son dîner. Je vois les autres arrivés, peut-être que cela le fera sortir de sa léthargie.

« Salut vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ? » nous demande Shikamaru.

« Est-ce qu'on va s'asseoir ailleurs ? Je n'aime pas trop l'endroit. J'aimerais mieux être près des fenêtres. » dit Kiba. Cela ne me surprend pas. Je sais très bien que c'est parce que Sasuke est assis à la même table que lui.

« Non, moi, je vais rester ici. Il y a moins de monde, donc nous pouvons nous reposer tranquillement. » répond Shikamaru.

« Sasuke, est-ce que c'est vrai que ton frère est revenu dans les parages ? lui demande Neji.

Naturellement aucune réponse de sa part.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu encore une autre fois juste devant chez … »

Soudain, Sasuke explose. Il me dit que je n'ai pas à répondre à sa place. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, il ne répondait pas ! Je crois qu'il est en train de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps ou plutôt depuis la fois où nous l'avons retrouvé en train de violer Neji. Nous pouvons voir dans ses paroles qu'il souffre en silence. Il dit qu'il se fou de nous, mais je suis sûr du contraire. Il fixe intensément Kiba comme s'il voulait lui transmettre un message silencieux. Je ne peux pas croire que Sasuke soit devenu aussi asociale que ça. Il nous cache son jeu. Il veut peut-être voir comment nous allons réagir, mais connaissant Kiba, il ne tardera pas à partir. Sasuke prend une bouchée de son dîner et retourne dans son mutisme.

Les autres le regardent sans trop comprendre. Kiba n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Tu es vraiment égoïste, Sasuke. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que nous pensons. Peut-être que nous t'avons pardonné, peut-être que nous voulons t'aider. Mais toi, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne. Je voulais faire un effort pour te comprendre plus, mais tu m'as enlevé le goût. Moi, je vais manger ailleurs, les égoïstes m'écœurent. » lui dit Kiba avant de se lever et de changer de table. Je vois les autres suivre.

« Naruto, tu viens ou tu aimes mieux rester avec cet égoïste ? » me demande Kiba.

Je ne veux pas laisser Sasuke seul, mais je ne veux pas créer un froid avec les autres, donc je me lève pour aller les rejoindre. Avant de quitter la table, j'aperçois des larmes coulées sur les joues de Sasuke. J'en ai mal au cœur. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait qu'on reste avec lui, mais il a préféré ne rien faire voir.

« Je suis désolé, Sasuke. » lui dis-je avant de quitter la table. Je vais rejoindre les autres. « Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous venez de faire. Comment voulez-vous qu'il s'intègre à nouveau si vous le bouder de cette façon ? »

« Tu as juste à retourner avec lui. Moi, je n'ai plus affaire à lui. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il est encore amoureux de moi ou qu'il ne m'a pas trompé avec ces voyous ? » Il abat son poing sur la table. « Je ne veux plus le voir ni lui parler ! Entre nous c'est terminé ! »

Le reste du dîner se passe en silence. Nous ne reparlerons plus de Sasuke. De son côté, il restera assis à sa table. Il ne touchera pas son dîner. Je me sens vraiment triste pour lui. Comment peut-il se sentir ? Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi en colère. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers l'extérieur. Merde ! J'espère qu'il veut seulement aller fumer, sinon je suis fichu ! Je me lève et le suit.

« Sasuke, où vas-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes oignons ! » me répond-il. Je le suis pareil. Il sort à l'extérieur et heureusement je n'ai pas à me battre avec lui puisqu'il ne fait que fumer une cigarette. Je suis soulagé. Un peu plus tard nous retournons à l'intérieur pour les cours d'après-midi.

Sasuke ne parlera plus aux autres membres du groupe. Surtout pas à Sora qui est nouveau. Celui-ci a bien voulu comme le reste du groupe essayer de lui parler, mais sans aucun succès. Il semblait même plus en colère encore de savoir que nous avions un nouveau membre. Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant nous ne l'avons pas accepté dans le groupe pour le remplacer.

Durant le dernier cours de la journée, le principal, M Jiraya est venu chercher Sasuke. Celui-ci n'a pas réagit, mais quand le principal est arrivé à côté de son bureau, il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le directeur est venu le chercher. Peut-être à cause de ses nombreuses absences aux cours.

À la fin de la journée, notre père nous attendait à la sortie de l'école. Sasuke est entré dans l'auto sans un mot. Arrivé à la maison, il est monté dans sa chambre sans dire quoique ce soit. Au moment où il allait fermer sa porte de chambre, j'ai réussi à mettre mon pied pour l'empêcher de le faire.

« Hai ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser la paix. Déjà que je suis obligé de rester ici, je ne veux pas être obliger de t'endurer en plus. »

« Sasuke, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu veux tellement partir d'ici. Où étais-tu pendant une semaine ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas une nouvelle chance aux autres membres … »

« Oh ! Parce qu'ils me donnent une autre chance eux ! Tu as vu comment ils me traitent ? Comment veux-tu que j'aie le goût de leur parler ? De toute manière, je sais très bien qu'il est trop tard ! »

« Trop tard pour quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Trop tard pour tout ! Ils m'ont déjà remplacé ! Ton père m'enferme dans ma chambre ! Je n'en sors même pas pour aller manger avec vous ! Après il va me dire qu'il fait ça parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut mon bien ! Mon œil ! Je ne crois plus en rien ! Je vis pour vivre, c'est tout ! »

Il se couche sur son lit. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je me promets d'essayer de parler à mon père. Peut-être qu'il ne voit pas qu'il va un peu trop loin.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Une semaine vient de passer. Sasuke ne parle toujours pas aux autres, mais il essaie de faire des efforts pour se tenir avec nous malgré les nombreux soupirs de Kiba à son égard. Il y a une chose qui a particulièrement attiré mon attention pendant cette semaine, Sasuke et Sakura se parlent entre eux, mais pas devant les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose, mais je ne réussis pas à savoir quoi. J'ai essayé de le demander à Sakura, mais elle me répond que ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Sasuke reste le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Il n'en sort plus. J'ai essayé aussi de parler avec mon père pour qu'il puisse au moins venir manger avec nous, mais malgré que notre père ait accepté, à contre cœur, je dois le dire, Sasuke reste dans sa chambre. Disons que cela n'a pas été une partie facile. Je me suis fait engueuler par mon père, ce qui est très rare dans mon cas. J'ai pu comprendre un peu ce que Sasuke peut ressentir. Celui-ci refuse tout contact avec le reste de la famille. Cela met notre père dans une colère indescriptible. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je reste impuissant devant la situation. J'entends à chaque soir Sasuke pleurer dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne peux pas aller le voir puisque notre père ferme sa porte à clé. Je sais qu'il est malheureux et je ne crois pas que le fait de vivre ailleurs qu'ici l'aide vraiment à être plus heureux.

J'entends sonner à la porte, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Je vais répondre et quand j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve face à face avec … Itachi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir Sasuke. » me dit-il comme s'il était normal qu'il se trouve là et qu'il demande à voir Sasuke. Non mais, il se prend pour qui ? Il ne faudrait pas que mon père arrive parce qu'il le reconnaîtrait sûrement !

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Sasuke ne peut pas descendre, il est enfermé dans sa chambre parce qu'il a osé répondre à notre père et je ne peux quand même pas le laisser entrer sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il veut exactement.

« Euh ! Il n'est pas ici présentement. » lui répondai-je.

« Naruto, qui est-ce ? » me demande mon père derrière mon dos. Dois-je lui dire que c'est le frère de Sasuke où il fera le lien de par lui-même ?

« Bonjour Monsieur, j'aimerais voir Sasuke. » demande encore Itachi. Il en a du culot de le demander à mon père.

« Ce n'est pas possible mon garçon. Sasuke est dans l'impossibilité de venir, mais tu peux entrer, j'aimerais te dire quelques mots. »

Je reste sans voix. Mon père veut parler avec Itachi. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement que c'est le frère de Sasuke ? Je suis curieux. Mon père se dirige vers le salon où il entre à la suite d'Itachi et ferme la porte. Je vais rester près d'elle pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils vont se dire.

« Je t'ai reconnu. Je sais très bien qui tu es. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes voir Sasuke. Il est assez perturbé comme ça. Tu vas le laisser tranquille. » lui dit mon père.

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, au contraire, je veux essayer de l'aider. Il s'est embarqué dans quelque chose et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. »

« Itachi, veux-tu vraiment me faire croire que tu veux sauver ton frère ? Je pourrais très bien appeler la police immédiatement et ils viendraient te chercher. »

« Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? »

« Parce que je ne tiens pas à faire souffrir encore plus Sasuke. Lui seul peut certifier que c'est toi qui ais tué vos parents. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, mais tu peux être certain que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il n'ait plus de contact avec toi. Je ne le laisserai sûrement pas suivre les traces de son frère qui l'a abandonné. Si tu crois être en mesure de l'aider, tu te trompes. Comment peux-tu l'aider en étant un toxicomane, un voleur, un tueur et tout ce que tu voudras ? Sasuke n'a pas besoin d'un frère comme toi… »

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison, il ne mérite pas un frère comme moi, mais je crois que c'est plutôt à lui d'en décider. »

Mon attention se porte ailleurs, j'entends Sasuke à l'étage qui tambourine à sa porte. Il crie quelque chose que je ne comprends pas très bien. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

« … Si tes parents n'ont pas su vous élever correctement, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur qu'eux avec Sasuke. » J'entends mon père qui compose un numéro sur le téléphone. « Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je veux être certain que tu ne pourras plus approcher Sasuke. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser une petite crapule comme toi se promener dans la ville. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas venu pour achever ce que tu as commencé ? »

Mon père fait une pause avant de reprendre et je comprends qu'il ne s'adresse pas à Itachi, mais à la police. Il leur demande de venir ici.

«Vous êtes vraiment ignoble. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie. Vous ne pouvez pas juger une personne juste au premier regard. Vous saurez que c'est à cause de mon père que j'en suis rendu là dans ma vie. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré pour sauver mon frère des griffes de mon père. »

J'ai juste le temps de me tasser de la porte qu'elle s'ouvre et je vois passer Itachi qui se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrête avant de sortir.

« Il n'est pas plus heureux ici à ce que je peux entendre. » Il sort sans un regard derrière. Mon père est resté dans le salon. Je monte dans ma chambre. Sasuke tambourine toujours à sa porte.

Je sais que mon père ne tardera pas à monter et à engueuler Sasuke, donc je m'assois sur mon lit et je commence à penser. J'aurais vraiment aimé que Sasuke me fasse assez confiance pour se confier à moi. Je sais que je me suis mis en colère contre lui quand il a violé Neji et je crois que c'est normal, mais je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas le même depuis et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Même s'il n'est pas mon frère biologique, je le considère comme tel et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. J'aimerais qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale et joyeuse. Je peux comprendre qu'il veuille fuir notre père, disons que celui-ci n'est pas très tendre avec lui. Bien souvent, il va passer ses colères sur lui. Pourquoi l'a-t-il adopté si c'est pour lui faire mal ? Je ne veux pas penser que ça pourrait être moi qui subirais ses colères si Sasuke n'était pas là. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il a passé par tant de choses difficiles dans sa vie. Je crois que perdre ses parents était assez effrayant. Je n'aurais pas voulu vivre ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu réagir. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke était correct. Il n'essayait pas de déplaire à nos parents. Il suivait les consignes, il était très bon à l'école, même s'ils nous arrivaient de faire l'école buissonnière. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que Sasuke s'est révolté ? Est-ce qu'il gardait toute cette colère en dedans de lui et aujourd'hui elle sortirait ? Je voudrais tellement qu'il revienne comme avant.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Des voix s'élèvent dans la maison. Ce sont celles de ma mère et de mon père. Ils se chicanent par rapport au comportement de mon père envers Sasuke. Mon père dit plein de paroles ignobles pour Sasuke. Je sais qu'il les entend puisque je les entends aussi, nos chambres sont l'une à côté de l'autre. Je me demande comment il peut se sentir. Il n'est même pas en mesure de se défendre. Bien sûr, notre mère essaye de le défendre du mieux qu'elle le peut.

Des fois je me surprends à me demander pourquoi Sasuke est débarqué dans notre vie, mais je me gifle mentalement à chaque fois parce que je ne veux pas croire qu'il le fasse exprès. Il vit quelque chose de difficile en ce moment et il ne veut peut-être pas nous ennuyer avec ça. Je voudrais tellement l'aider ou tout simplement être l'oreille qui l'écoute.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonne. Naturellement, les parents se taisent et ma mère descend répondre. J'entrouvre ma porte de chambre pour voir qui est là. Comme mon père a téléphoné la police, je m'attends à ce que ce soit elle, mais c'est Kiba. De plus, il demande à voir Sasuke. Je n'y crois pas. Je vais à sa rencontre.

« Salut Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandai-je.

« Salut Naruto ! Est-ce que tu crois que Sasuke voudrait me voir ? J'aimerais qu'on s'explique tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il croît que tu lui en veux à mort, mais je sais que dans le fond, tu l'aimes encore et que tu voudrais être capable de lui pardonner. Il faudra que tu demandes à mon père si tu peux le voir parce qu'il décide tout, maintenant. » lui dis-je en espérant vraiment que mon père lui permettrait de le voir. Ils ont vraiment besoin de parler ces deux-là.

Mon père descend l'escalier et je les laisse parler un peu et je retourne dans ma chambre. J'espère qu'ils réussiront à se parler. Je l'espère vraiment. Sasuke, laisse-toi aider ! Nous voulons seulement que tu redeviennes comme avant, notre chef de gang ! Sasuke, je ne veux pas te perdre mon frère, le seul que j'ai eu, je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

Nous sommes le matin et je me prépare mentalement à retourner à l'école. Je sais que je vais voir Sakura donc je pourrais lui laisser un message pour Orochimaru. J'entends Minato appeler pour qu'on se dépêche, mais je prends tout mon temps juste pour le faire chier un peu. Pourquoi je me grouillerais pour un vieux con qui se croit tout permis ? Je finis par descendre.

Naruto me pose des questions dans l'auto, mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas répondre et je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je suis là parce que je suis obligé d'être là. Déjà que je devrai le suivre partout aujourd'hui et les jours à venir. Cela veut dire que je devrai également supporter les autres membres du groupe. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de me retrouver en leur présence, mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir en me voyant et j'ai peur d'avoir de la peine. Si je pouvais être certain qu'ils m'accueilleraient les bras ouverts, ça me ferait plaisir de les revoir et d'être en leur présence, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai déjà tâté le terrain.

Nous arrivons à l'école, je suis Naruto qui se dirige vers la porte principale. Bien sûr, je vois le groupe. Je sens un regard posé sur moi, c'est Neji qui me fixe tout en parlant avec Naruto. Je continue mon chemin pour entrer dans l'école et je vais directement dans la classe. Je m'assois à mon bureau et je fixe un point invisible. Je n'ai pas le goût d'être ici. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Minato entre à la maison au moment où j'étais en train de rassembler mes choses pour partir définitivement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Naruto ouvre sa grande trappe en disant que j'étais à la maison ?

Le matin passe sans que j'ouvre mes cahiers. Je sais que le professeur me regarde régulièrement, mais je m'en fou. Il peut bien avertir le principal, je n'aurai pas à rester dans la classe et je pourrai aller retrouver mon bureau dans celui de Jiraya. Mais, rien de cela n'arrive. Au dîner, je me dirige vers la cafétéria et je m'assois à un endroit que je suis sûr de ne voir pas Kiba. J'aimerais le voir, mais je sais que de son côté, ce n'est pas le cas. Comme je sais qu'il aime être près des fenêtres, je m'assois complètement à l'opposer. Malheureusement, Naruto vient me rejoindre et le groupe suit.

Naruto m'interpelle, mais je ne réponds pas. Je fixe devant moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas convaincu que je vais bien et je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Il a les autres membres du groupe pour se divertir. Je vois les autres venir s'asseoir. Est-ce que c'est possible sur cette terre d'avoir la paix ? Pourquoi viendraient-ils s'asseoir avec moi quand ils ne veulent plus me voir ? Est-ce que je me ferais des idées et qu'ils auraient l'intention de me pardonner ? Qui est ce gars qui est avec eux ? Non, je ne veux pas croire ça ! Ils m'auraient déjà remplacé ?

J'entends une personne me poser une question, mais je ne veux pas répondre. Comment peuvent-ils m'avoir remplacer ? Je sais bien qu'ils sont en colère contre moi, mais … Attendez un peu ! Je rêve ou Naruto est en train de répondre à ma place. Non, mais pour qui se prend-il ?

« Tu n'as pas à répondre à ma place. » dis-je soudainement. « Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Il n'y a rien qui t'oblige à aller t'asseoir près des fenêtres, Kiba. » Je le fixe tout en continuant à parler. « Vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester avec moi. Je sais très bien que ma présence vous pèse à tous. Vous essayer d'être gentil avec moi, mais je sais que vous n'oublierez pas ce que j'ai fait et je m'en fou. Je suis ici seulement parce que je suis obligé de l'être. De plus, je ne vous ai rien demandé, c'est vous qui venez vous asseoir avec moi et c'est vous qui me parlez, je n'ai rien demandé à personne. » Je prends une bouchée et retourne dans mon mutisme.

Les autres me regardent sans trop comprendre. Kiba n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il commence à me dire des choses que je ne capte pas sur le coup. Selon lui je serais un égoïste. Qui est le plus égoïste entre nous deux ? Moi ou lui ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi quand ils m'ont vu avec Neji ? Non, ils ont tout de suite sauté à la conclusion que je l'avais violé. Est-ce qu'il a cherché à savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas moi-même ? Non, il a fermé les yeux et tout était devenu de ma faute. Est-ce qu'ils m'ont cherché quand j'ai disparu pendant une semaine ? Sakura m'a renseigné que seulement mes parents adoptifs me cherchaient. Même Naruto ne m'a pas cherché. Comment voulez-vous que je leur fasse confiance et que j'aie le goût de leur parler ? Je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Comment ai-je pu être bête à ce point ? Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'ils pourraient me pardonner ? Maintenant, je me retrouve seul. Ils sont tous partis à une autre table. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Naruto, il doit conserver leur amitié, je ne veux pas qu'il perde ses copains à cause de moi. Je décide d'aller en griller une et avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir filer en douce.

Malheureusement, le mauvais sort me suit comme la peste, Naruto m'intercepte et me demande où je vais. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas ses affaires, même si je sais qu'il va me suivre. Je m'allume une cigarette et je fume, ensuite je vais retourner en classe avec Naruto sur les talons.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi pendant un cours, le principal est venu me chercher dans la classe. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il voulait. J'ai pensé sur le coup qu'il voulait me parler de ma semaine d'absence et peut-être me donner une retenue ce qui ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais malheureusement pour moi, il me dirige vers le bureau de la psy, Tsunade. Je ne veux pas y aller, cela ne donnera rien. Elle va encore parler seule comme la dernière fois et si elle pense que je vais me servir de son _pushing bag_ pour me défouler, elle se trompe. Il cogne à la porte et nous pouvons entendre un léger « entré ». Nous entrons dans son bureau.

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je prends place dans un fauteuil situer devant son bureau. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Pourquoi le malheur me suit-il comme la peste ? Dans l'autre fauteuil se trouve Minato. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je ne veux pas le voir. Tsunade commence à parler. Je ne comprends rien à son charabia. De toute manière, je ne veux pas écouter. Je m'enferme dans mes pensées.

Peut-être que mes parents adoptifs veulent vraiment m'aider ? Peut-être qu'ils m'aiment vraiment et c'est de ma faute si Minato agit de cette façon avec moi ? Pourquoi agirait-il de cette façon depuis que je suis avec eux ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu affectueux avec moi. Il faisait toujours des câlins à Naruto et il allait le border quand il se couchait. Moi, je n'avais pas le droit à ces moments d'affection, même Kushina ne m'a jamais serré dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, ils se demandent pourquoi j'ai tant de problèmes ? Je n'y crois pas du tout. Ils veulent seulement faire bonne figure devant les autres.

« Sasuke, tu pourrais répondre quand nous te parlons ! »

Minato, comment veux-tu que je vous réponde, je n'ai rien écouté. Je ne veux pas vous écouter. Je veux être seul. Quand je suis seul, je fonctionne mieux, je suis plus heureux, non, je ne le suis pas, mais je n'ai pas peur des représailles que je risque d'avoir de ta part.

« SASUKE ! »

« Monsieur, je vous prierais de ne pas crier. » Se tournant vers moi. « Sasuke, nous voulons seulement comprendre ton comportement. »

Comprendre mon comportement ? Oui, c'est ça et après vous allez essayer de me faire accroire que mes cheveux sont violets. Je ne veux pas leur répondre. Je n'ai rien à dire. Minato le sait très bien pourquoi je réagis de cette manière. Je me demande s'il a peur que je dévoile tout. Je pourrais peut-être tout lui dire. J'aimerais voir sa tête quand je raconterais tout. Par contre, si je le dis, ils vont sûrement me retirer de cette maison pour m'envoyer ailleurs, mais je ne veux pas être ailleurs pour la simple raison que je perdrai mon frère de vue et je ne le veux pas. Il veut me garder avec lui, qu'il me garde, mais qu'il me laisse tranquille.

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu es avec nous ? » me demande Tsunade. « Monsieur, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez seul avec lui, peut-être qu'il lui sera plus facile de parler. »

« J'aime mieux vous avertir tout de suite, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit. Parfois, il aime mentir pour se rendre intéressant. »

« J'y veillerai, monsieur. »

Mon père adoptif sort de la pièce. Pourquoi mentirai-je ? Comme, je le pensais, il a peur que je parle, que je dise tout, mais rassure-toi, je ne dirai rien. Ce n'est pas pour le protéger, mais pour rester près de mon frère et pour éventuellement le coincer. Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait. Je veux le voir affaibli, je veux le voir sous mon emprise, je veux qu'il souffre comme il a fait souffrir nos parents, comme il m'a fait souffrir.

« Sasuke, je sais que ce n'est pas évident de parler de ses sentiments, mais nous nous sentons tellement plus léger après l'avoir fait. Maintenant, ton père n'est plus dans la pièce et tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous, il ne saura rien. » me dit la psy.

Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais je ne veux pas parler.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. Tout va bien. »

Je ne dirai rien de plus. Elle essayera par tous les moyens de me faire parler, mais je reste fidèle à moi-même et ne dit rien.

« Ton père m'a parlé un peu, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il dit que tu es parti pendant une semaine sans donner de nouvelles. J'aimerais savoir où tu te trouvais pendant cette semaine. »

C'est quoi, maintenant c'est un interrogatoire de police ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu un meurtre ? Si oui, chercher plutôt mon frère, moi, je n'ai rien fait.

« J'étais parti. »

« Oui, nous le savons, mais où ? »

Elle ne le saura pas. Elle veut que je parle, eh bien, je vais parler.

« Quelque part. »

Je vois très bien qu'elle s'impatiente. Mes réponses ne la satisfont pas. Je m'en fou. Je veux sortir d'ici. Je veux retourner à la maison, même si c'est pour être enfermé dans ma chambre. Au moins, je vais avoir la paix.

« Nous allons mettre fin à notre séance d'aujourd'hui, mais tu devras revenir à toutes les semaines. C'est pour t'aider que nous faisons cela, Sasuke. Nous ne voulons pas te nuire, mais seulement t'aider à revenir dans le droit chemin. »

Elle se lève et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Avant de sortir, je me tourne vers elle. « Et si je n'ai pas le goût de revenir dans le droit chemin ? »

Minato m'attend dans le couloir. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture en silence. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Naruto arrive peu de temps après.

Arrivée à la maison, je monte directement dans ma chambre. Quand je ferme la porte derrière moi, j'entends gémir de douleur. Je me retourne pour voir Naruto qui se tient le pied en le frottant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là l'imbécile ? Je le lui demande. Il me pose des questions, mais je ne lui répondrai pas. Ce qui me fera réagir c'est quand il me demandera pourquoi il est trop tard. Non, mais, est-ce qu'il se rend compte du comportement des autres à mon égard ? S'ils avaient vraiment voulu m'aider ou seulement être en ma compagnie, ils seraient restés à la table ou ils auraient essayé de m'arrêter quand je suis arrivé le matin. Ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ne sont même pas venus d'eux-mêmes me parler. Si Naruto n'avait pas été avec moi, j'aurais passé inaperçu. Celui-ci repartira de ma chambre bredouille.

Heureusement, à l'école, j'ai pu parler à Sakura. Elle m'a affirmé que je devrai contacter Orochimaru au plus vite, mais comment ? Elle m'a donné son numéro de portable, mais je ne peux pas appeler ici et à l'école, Naruto est toujours dans mes _baskets_. Elle m'a également parlé qu'il était très en colère contre moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me retrouve enfermer ici.

Mon père n'est pas encore venu barrer ma porte de chambre, donc j'ai peut-être une petite chance de m'enfuir. J'ouvre celle-ci et je commence à descendre l'escalier. Je fais bien attention pour ne pas faire de bruit. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, j'ai pris la précaution de remplir mon sac à dos. Je les entends, ils sont en train de manger. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas près de finir, sinon je vais rencontrer mon père qui vient me porter le souper. Je suis presque arrivé à la porte d'entrée que je commence à ouvrir quand j'entends Minato m'interpellé. Eh merde !

« Sasuke ! »

Je me retourne et Minato me fait face. En quelques secondes, une douleur atroce prend possession de ma joue. Je n'ai pas le temps de pensée ou faire quoique ce soit qu'il me traîne dans l'escalier et me ramène à ma chambre.

« Tu ne sors pas de la maison, est-ce que c'est compris ! Tu ne sors que pour aller à l'école et c'est tout ! Je vois que je n'aurai pas le choix de fermer ta porte à clé! »

« NON ! » criai-je. Mais, malheureusement, il n'a pas aimé. Je me retrouve vite sur mon lit et je reçois deux bons coups, un sur la mâchoire et l'autre dans le ventre.

« Cela t'apprendra à suivre les consignes ! Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur Naruto, il n'a jamais dévié des règles à suivre. C'est toi qui l'a entraîné dans tes magouilles. C'est de ta faute si mon fils prends de la drogue, s'il sèche les cours. Je ne t'aurais jamais adopté si j'avais pu savoir ça ! »

J'ai les yeux fermés. Je ne veux pas le voir. Mon corps me fait tellement mal. Soudain, j'entends ma porte se fermée et la clé tournée dans la serrure. Je ne veux pas bouger. J'ai l'impression que je suis cassé de partout. Toute la soirée, je ne bougerai pas de mon lit.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'ai passé une semaine d'enfer. À l'école, ils m'évitent tous. Seulement Shikamaru et Naruto essayent de me parler, mais je ne m'occupe pas d'eux. La seule personne que j'accepte qu'elle me parle, c'est Sakura. Elle me donne des nouvelles d'Orochimaru et du groupe. Il paraît que celui-ci n'est vraiment pas content et qu'il prépare quelque chose pour me ramener. Elle m'a dit qu'il croyait que je les avais quittés malgré ce que Sakura lui a expliqué.

Ensuite, j'ai eu une autre rencontre avec la psy. Elle a essayé par tous les moyens de me faire parler, mais je ne lui aie absolument rien dit. Je me suis souvent rendu au bureau du principal parce que je n'écoutais pas en classe et que je n'ouvrais pas mes cahiers. Naturellement, mes travaux scolaires n'étaient pas faits.

À la maison, c'est aussi l'enfer. Je suis dans ma chambre à longueur de journée. Naruto vient parfois me parler à travers la porte. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas le traitement que son père me fait, mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il a réussi à obtenir la permission que je puisse aller manger avec eux. J'y vais, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Je suis présentement dans ma chambre et j'entends sonner. Je me demande bien qui peut venir nous voir. C'est extrêmement rare que nous ayons de la visite. J'essaye de savoir qui c'est, mais je n'entends rien. Je vais retourner sur mon lit et je vais fermer les yeux.

_« Sasuke, tu dois vraiment trouver un moyen de revenir au plus vite. Je n'aime pas le plan qu'Orochimaru-sama a mis en place pour te faire revenir. » me dit Sakura. _

_« Quel est ce plan ? » lui demandai-je. _

_« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. » _

_« Merde ! Tu vas me le dire ou pas ! Sakura, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucun moyen de partir, même si j'essaie de sortir en douce, Naruto sera sur mes traces. J'ai essayé hier et il était derrière moi avant même que j'aie le temps de sortir. Je veux revenir avec vous, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'y arriver. » _

_« Sasuke, c'est assez délicat. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit … » _

_« Sakura, accouche, je veux savoir, bordel ! » _

_« Laisse-moi parler ! D'après ce que j'aurais entendu, il voudrait anéantir le gang de l'Akatsuki. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le gang de ton frère. Quand, comment, où, je n'ai pas réussi à le savoir. » _

_« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas. Sasuke, il serait mieux pour toi de rester chez tes parents. Il ne peut pas venir te chercher là et tu es en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, je sais qu'il est capable d'aller très loin. C'est toi qui décide, mais saches que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. » _

Des voix me sortent de mes pensées. Attendez un peu, je reconnais cette voix ! C'est Itachi ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je m'aperçois qu'il parle avec Minato. Je me dirige vers ma porte et essaye de l'ouvrir, mais naturellement, elle est fermée à clé. Je commence à tambouriner dans la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je dois absolument lui parler. Je dois voir mon frère ! Je dois lui dire ce qu'Orochimaru a prévu faire. Je dois le mettre au courant. Je crie son nom. Je lui crie que je dois lui parler.

Mais pourquoi le mettre au courant ? Je ne me comprends plus. Je déteste mon frère, mais je veux le sauver d'Orochimaru. Je le sais. Je veux être le seul à lui faire du mal. Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert par sa faute. Je veux, je veux …

« Sasuke, arrête de tambouriner sur ta porte ! Sasuke ! Arrête ! »

Je me laisse tomber sur le plancher. Si Minato me crie après, c'est qu'Itachi est parti. Maintenant, je suis foutu. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis anéanti. Je suis totalement à la merci de Minato. Je ne peux plus rien faire. NON ! Je dois me ressaisir ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Minato ne me fait pas peur. Je vais réussir à sortir d'ici et à retourner avec le gang d'Orochimaru.

« Minato, n'essaye pas de trouver une défaite à ton comportement ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Quand nous l'avons recueilli, c'était pour l'élever comme notre propre fils.

« Justement, je l'ai élevé comme mon propre fils. Tu as vu comment il nous en remercie ? »

«Je m'excuse, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies élevé Naruto dans la terreur. Tu te demandes pourquoi Sasuke cherche tant à partir de la maison ? Ton comportement envers lui en est la réponse ! Si tu avais consacré ton temps à lui donner de l'affection tout comme tu l'as fait avec Naruto, il n'agirait peut-être pas comme ça, aujourd'hui ! »

Je ne peux y croire, Kushina me défend face à Minato. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne se confronter à Minato jusqu'à maintenant. Surtout pas sa femme. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Je sais comment élever mon fils et Sasuke. Tant qu'il me tiendra tête, je serai dur avec lui ! Quand il apprendra à suivre mes consignes, je lui donnerai plus de liberté. »

« Es-tu obligé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ? » Kushina prend vraiment ma défense. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le raisonner. Depuis le début qu'il me traite de cette façon, depuis dix ans, je ne crois pas ça va changer aujourd'hui.

« Tu sais bien que si je ne le fais pas, à la première occasion qu'il aura, il se sauvera ! »

Tu as raison mon cher Minato. À la première occasion que j'aurai, je prendrai la porte et je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds ici. Mais quand est-ce que tu me laisseras cette chance ? Je continue à écouter même si je les entends pareil. Je me prépare un sac avec quelques effets personnels pour être prêt quand je voudrai partir.

« En plus, son bâtard de frère ose se pointer le bout du nez dans ma maison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, les Uchiwa. Leur père n'était pas mieux. »

« MINATO ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! N'oublie pas que Sasuke a vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux à l'âge de 7 ans par son frère ! »

« Si leur père les avait mieux élevés, il ne serait pas décédé aujourd'hui et ses fils se comporteraient mieux. »

C'est ça, maintenant, il met tout sur la faute de mon père. Non, mais, je le déteste vraiment ce type. Comment peut-il juger mon père ? Il croit que Naruto est mieux que moi ? D'accord, il ne fait pas parti d'un gang criminel, il ne répond pas trop à son père. Il ne se sauve pas de la maison. Mais c'est normal, il ne subit pas ce que je subis.

Tout en faisant mon sac, je tombe sur la lettre de mon frère. Je décide de la relire.

_Salut Sasuke, _

_Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi et je peux te comprendre, mais il faut absolument que tu lises cette lettre. Je sais que tu es maintenant dans le gang d'Orochimaru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi ce gang, mais sache qu'il était dans mon gang quand j'y suis entré et qu'il en était le chef. Donc, c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de tuer nos parents. Je ne sais pas si on te l'avait dit avant qu'Orochimaru en fasse allusion quand il t'a amené devant moi, mais vu la réaction que tu as eue, j'ai deviné que tu savais déjà._

_Je veux également que tu saches que je devais également te tuer, mais comme tu n'étais pas dans la maison, je n'ai pas eu à la faire et j'en suis bien content. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à tuer notre mère, je l'aimais beaucoup et je savais qu'en le faisant, tu devenais orphelin, mais je n'avais pas le choix sinon c'est moi qui y passais. J'ai eu plus de facilité pour notre père puisque j'avais beaucoup de rancœur à son égard et je savais que je te protégeais en le faisant. _

Je chiffonne le papier. Pourquoi m'écrit-il cela ? Naturellement, il ne sait pas encore que j'ai tout vu. Pourquoi avait-il de la rancœur envers notre père ? Je n'ai pas le goût de lire la suite. Je suis sûr qu'il s'invente une panoplie d'excuses pour justifier son meurtre. De plus, il vient me dire que c'est Orochimaru qui lui a ordonné de tuer nos parents. Foutaise ! Je n'y crois pas.

Je m'aperçois que les vieux ont terminé de crier. Kushina est sûrement retournée dans la cuisine préparer le souper et Minato doit être dans le salon en train de prendre un verre de fort. Il fait toujours ça quand il est contrarié.

Mais, je me trompe parce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Croyant voir entrer Minato, je m'assois sur mon lit, mais ce n'est pas lui que je vois, mais … Kiba ? Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il est venu ici pour me voir ? Que me veut-il ? Je ne sais plus quoi pensé.

« Salut Sasuke. Je voulais te parler. Je suis encore un peu fâché contre toi, mais je crois que j'ai le droit à des explications. Je veux savoir, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ah ! Tu veux savoir ! Pendant une semaine et demi, j'étais à l'école. Pendant cette même semaine et demi, tu pouvais me parler, mais tu as décidé de m'ignorer. Maintenant, tu débarques ici et tu me demandes pourquoi j'agis de cette façon ? Ok ! Je vais te le dire ! » Je soupir, il sait vraiment comment me mettre en rogne quand il veut. Je ne voulais pas nécessairement le voir aujourd'hui avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans la journée. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre un autre jour ?

« Je suis perdu présentement ! Mon frère est revenu dans le coin ! … Je sais que je devrais le haïr, le livrer aux autorités, mais en même temps c'est la seule famille qui me reste ! … Je ne suis pas heureux ici ! Minato n'est vraiment pas gentil avec moi et ça depuis très longtemps ! J'ai enduré jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, je ne suis plus capable ! Je dois partir d'ici ! Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? »

Le regard que me lance Kiba ne me dit rien de bon. Je me suis risqué. Je voudrais partir avec lui et tout oublier de ma vie ici. Oublier Minato, oublier Itachi, oublier Orochimaru, mais je ne crois pas que c'est possible. Rien ne m'empêche de rêver. Depuis dix ans que je rêve de retrouver mon frère et aujourd'hui, mon rêve se réalise, donc je peux croire que mon rêve de partir loin d'ici se réalisera un jour.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ! Que répondra Kiba à Sasuke ? Est-ce que Sasuke retournera avec Orochimaru ? Envoyé-moi des reviews pour me donner votre opinion. À la prochaine ! **_

**Kiba : **Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse encore la tête à mon p'tit Sasu ? Je veux l'aider et je veux partir avec lui. Je ne veux plus qu'il ait des problèmes.

**Orochimaru** : Désolé pour toi, mais il va revenir au repère. Si tu penses que je vais le laisser partir comme ça, détrompes-toi.

**Itachi** : Toi, la vipère, écrase ! Laisse mon petit frère tranquille. Il ne suivra jamais nos traces et je vais y veiller personnellement.

**Sasuke** : Non, ça va faire ! Je crois que je peux décider de ma vie. Oui, je veux partir très loin, parce que je ne veux plus penser à vous. Bien sûr, je veux que tu m'accompagnes Kiba. Hein, Rebhist ? Kiba va venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Rebhist** : … (sort par la première porte qu'elle voit)

**Itachi** : Pourquoi part-elle ? Nous ne l'avons pas menacé ?

**Orochimaru **: pas encore, du moins.

**Sasuke : **Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines avec une auteure qui s'enfuit en courant sans nous répondre ! Si c'est comme ça, je peux écrire la suite moi-même !

**Minato : **Là, j'en ai assez ! Je suis fatigué d'être le méchant de service ! Quand est-ce que j'aurai le beau rôle ?

( Les autres sont tous partis…)

**À suivre …**


	9. Rêve ou cauchemar : une même réalité ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement ma revieweuse régulière qui m'encourage à chaque chapitre et également ma beta-reader. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait dans les chapitres précédents, sans elle, il y aurait plein de fautes. Je dis aussi merci à toutes celles qui me lisent. Je vais régulièrement voir mes hits pour savoir combien sont venus lire mes chapitres. Donc, dernier merci à tous ceux qui me sont fidèles ! Cela ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer vos encouragements !

Je veux rassurer certaines personnes, il n'y aura pas de Ita/Naru. J'aime ce couple, mais mon histoire n'est pas basée sur le personnage de Naruto. Je veux faire la lumière sur les personnages que nous voyons moins souvent et naturellement sur mes deux personnages préférés, les frères Uchiwa. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire la suite ! Bonne lecture !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 9 : Rêve ou cauchemar : une même réalité ? **

**POV Itachi**

Il fait noir. J'ouvre les yeux en entendant ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Une personne entre, je ne peux pas la distinguer. Je ne vois qu'une ombre. Elle avance très lentement. J'essais de voir de qui il s'agit mais je n'y arrive pas. J'essais de bouger, de me lever, mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir la personne qui s'approche dangereusement de moi ? Je veux lui demander qui elle est, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourtant je vois très bien les choses dans la chambre. Pourquoi pas la personne ? Elle s'approche encore, je ferme les yeux, j'essais de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Une main se pose sur mon torse. Ses doigts caressent mes tétons. Est-ce que ce serait Deidara ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le voir ?

_« Itachi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Cette voix me dit légèrement quelque chose. Ce ne peut pas être lui, il est mort. Pourquoi serait-il ici ? « Tu as voulu continuer pour protéger Sasuke, tu dois continuer. Ce sont seulement les lâches qui arrêtent avant d'avoir terminé ou qui fuit. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me tuer, sale fils ingrat. » Mon père ? NON ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

Je voudrais me lever, le faire sortir de la chambre, mais naturellement je ne peux rien faire. Il s'approche de moi, j'essais de bouger. J'essais de crier. J'essais de me concentrer sur autre chose, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, non, je ne le veux vraiment pas. Pourquoi cela recommence-t-il ? Je croyais que j'avais mis fin à ça !

_Je ne veux pas croiser son regard. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je sens toujours son souffle dans mon cou. Ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Je ne suis toujours pas capable de bouger malgré tous les efforts que je fais. Il enlève les couvertures et commence à descendre mon boxer. De grosses gouttes perlent sur mon front. J'ai soudainement très chaud. Ses mains se baladent sur mon torse. Je le sens lécher mon cou. _

_« Itachi, mon cœur, je t'aime ! » _

_Hein ? J'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas mon père qui parle, mais Deidara. Comment se fait-il ? Il y a deux secondes, c'est la voix de mon père et maintenant celle de mon amour. Que se passe-t-il ? Ses lèvres viennent rejoindre les miennes. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Nos langues se rencontrent, mais quelque chose me dégoutte. Sa langue ne goutte pas la même chose. Je mets fin à ce baiser. _

_« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse ? Peut-être aimes-tu mieux que nous passions à l'acte maintenant ? » Je ne comprends plus rien. C'est à nouveau la voix de mon père. Ce que je vois me fige sur place. Deidara est devant moi, des lambeaux de chair pendent. Une odeur nauséabonde se répand dans la pièce. Je vois apparaître mon père derrière mon amour. Un rire démentiel résonne dans la pièce. Que se passe-t-il ? _

_Mon père s'approche à nouveau près de moi. Cette fois, il n'ira pas en douceur. Il se place entre mes jambes. Je vois Deidara derrière qui ne bouge pas. Je l'interroge du regard et j'essais par le fait même de lui demander de l'aide. _

_« Que veux-tu, Itachi ? Je ne peux rien n'y faire si tu as tué tes parents, maintenant c'est l'heure de la vengeance. »_

_Je n'y comprends rien. L'heure de la vengeance ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Pourquoi Deidara serait-il mort ? J'ai seulement tué mon père, pas Deidara ? Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les ouvre à nouveau une autre ombre apparaît ! Elle tient un couteau dans ses mains. Je ne vois plus Deidara. Mon père est toujours sur moi. L'ombre avec le couteau approche de moi. _

_« C'est aujourd'hui que je vais me venger pour la mort de nos parents ou devrais-je dire de mes parents ?! » Cette fois, c'est la voix de mon frère. _

_Mon père reprend où il en était. Après quelques minutes qui paraissent une éternité, il écarte mes jambes et se prépare à pénétrer mon intimité encore une fois. Mais curieusement ce sont ses doigts qui y pénètrent. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. _

_« J'ai su que tu aimais les hommes, maintenant. Est-ce grâce à moi ? Tu m'honores en aimant les hommes, le savais-tu ? » _

_Dès qu'il termine sa phrase, je sens sa verge pénétrée sans ménagement dans mon intimité et mon frère s'avance au même moment avec le couteau prêt à me transpercer. C'est seulement à ce moment que je peux voir son regard colérique et meurtrier. À la seconde près, je m'aperçois que ce n'est plus mon frère, mais moi le jour où j'ai commis le meurtre de mes parents. Je sens un coup de rein de la part de mon père. C'est à ce moment-là que ma voix décide de débloquer. Un cri retentit dans la pièce. _

C'est à ce moment que je me réveille. Je suis tout en sueur. Je suis seul dans ma chambre. Un peu de lumière passe à travers les stores fermés. Les autres doivent être dans le salon ou je ne sais où. Mes pensées me ramènent à mon rêve. Il était tellement bizarre, mais tellement réelle. La peur que j'ai eue en voyant mon père m'a vraiment fait perdre contact entre la réalité et la fiction. De voir mon frère avec un couteau prêt à me tuer était le pire.

Je sais qu'il m'en veut beaucoup de l'avoir abandonné, mais pourquoi parlait-il de venger la mort de nos parents dans mon rêve ? Il n'est pas au courant que c'est moi qui les ai tués. Peut-être que si ? Est-il toujours avec Orochimaru ? J'espère au plus profond de moi que non. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit resté chez lui. Je me demande bien où tu peux être le plus heureux ? Je revois ta réaction quand j'ai embrassé Naruto. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je voulais seulement te montrer que je veux me rapprocher de toi, mais je doute que tu crois en cela. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je pourrais faire autrement. Si j'avais seulement quitté la maison, tu aurais subi les attouchements de notre père. Juste pensé à cela me donne la nausée. J'ai enduré cela pour que tu n'ais pas à le subir. J'ai retenu notre père, je lui ai dit que je voulais continuer pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. Il n'était plus intéressé par moi parce que j'étais rendu trop vieux. Je n'étais plus capable d'endurer cela. En entrant dans l'Akatsuki, cela me donnait l'opportunité de te sauver des griffes de ce monstre, mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à notre mère malgré qu'elle ait été au courant et qu'elle ne disait rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre lentement et laisse apparaître Deidara.

« Itachi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il. Je sursaute légèrement quand il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il a l'air inquiet. Je sors de sous les couvertures.

Je le regarde et tapote la place vide à mes côtés. Je veux qu'il s'étende à côté de moi et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je veux le sentir collé à moi. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras. Sentir son cœur battre pour me convaincre qu'il est bien vivant et que je ne suis plus dans mon rêve.

« Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. Décidément, ils ne te lâcheront pas. Itachi, c'est seulement de mauvais rêves, il ne peut plus te faire du mal et il ne peut pas en faire à ton frère non plus. »

Je me colle à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il quitte le lit. Je le veux pour moi tout seul. J'ai remarqué que Tobi le matait un peu trop à mon goût. Il n'a pas le droit de le mater, il m'appartient. J'ai la tête enfouie dans le cou de Deidara. Je me sens bien. J'en profite un peu et je lui donne des petits bisous papillons.

« Ah ! Je vois ! Tu veux ce genre de réconfort ! » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui veut tout dire.

Il se tourne et me donne un long baiser où nos langues se rencontrent et dansent une salsa ensemble. Pendant ce temps, ses mains vagabondent dans mon dos. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai pensé à aller voir ailleurs. Deidara est beaucoup mieux que ce jeunot de Naruto. Je me laisse aller ou plutôt je le laisse aller. Il quitte ma bouche pour aller dans mon cou et s'amuse à redécouvrir mon corps. C'est l'extase ! Je le sens qui me chevauche, bizarrement, je le laisse faire. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas accepté. Mes bras font le tour de son corps musclé et vont caresser chaque muscle de son dos. Ensuite, je les dirige vers ses fesses. Je les masse pendant que de son côté, il s'attaque à mes mamelons.

« Itachi, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content d'être revenu. » me dit-il entre deux coups de langue sur mon mamelon.

Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je le ressens très bien. Il prend son temps et cela me convient parfaitement. Ouille ! Il la joue sauvage. Il vient de me mordiller et ça l'amuse. Il prend plaisir à le faire sur tout mon torse et il descend lentement, très lentement vers le bas. Je ne veux pas qu'il atteigne cette partie trop vite, donc je prends les choses en main. Je remonte mes mains dans son dos, je le sers contre moi et je commence à le tourner pour me retrouver sur le dessus, mais …

« Ah non ! Itachi ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton dominant. Je croyais que tu me laisserais un certain temps avant de … »

« Je crois que je t'ai laissé assez de temps, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, je ne trouve pas. »

Je n'ai pas réussi à échanger les rôles, je suis toujours en dessous de lui. Il reprend son exploration. Mais cette fois, il fait en sorte que je ne puisse rien faire. D'une main, il immobilise mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

« De cette façon, je vais être sûr que tu ne tenteras rien. » me dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Pour qui me prend-il ?

Je vais me laisser faire. De toute manière, il ne pourra pas aller vers le bas, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il tiendra mes poignets. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir les endroits visités par sa langue et sa bouche. Il est présentement dans mon cou et le lèche en suivant un tracé bien précis, ensuite, il entreprend de me faire des suçons. Je proteste avec des grognements, mais je crois qu'il n'en tient pas compte.

Sa langue est toujours sur ma peau et elle descend très lentement vers mes mamelons. Il prend son temps et cela me procure une sensation extraordinaire. J'en ai la chair de poule. Arrivé à mes tétons, il les martyrise un peu en les mordillant, les léchant, sa langue joue avec. Je les sens bien dressés.

« Hum ! Deidara ! Continue ! J'en veux plus ! »

J'en veux plus ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris que j'en voulais plus au niveau inférieur de mon corps parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois qu'il a bien compris parce qu'il continue à explorer la région de mon torse. Sa langue trace une ligne imaginaire sur mon corps. Il explore mes épaules, mon torse, mes côtés, mon ventre, mes hanches. Il parcourt très lentement mon corps et s'arrête de temps en temps pour me donner des baisers papillons à un endroit précis avant de recommencer son parcours.

Après quelques minutes de plaisir intense, il revient vers mon visage et ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres et ensuite, il passe la barrière de celle-ci pour aller rejoindre ma langue. Elles dansent entre elles. Elles se quitteront quand nous n'aurons plus de souffle. À ce moment, je sens la verge de mon copain se dresser dangereusement contre mon corps. La mienne en veut plus, mais pour lui donner satisfaction, je dois trouver le moyen de changer les rôles.

Deidara me regarde avant de me lâcher et de descendre plus bas. Il prend dans sa main mon pénis qui n'attendait que cela. Il commence des vas et vient et faisant une légère pression dessus. Le plaisir monte en flèche et je ne peux pas empêcher des cris de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je sens que je vais venir, mais il arrête et je laisse sortir un grognement de mécontentement.

« Itachi, laisse-moi faire ! Je sais ce que je fais, mon amour ! me dit-il avant de prendre ma verge dans sa bouche et de la sucer. C'est l'extase totale !

Je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus longtemps, mon sexe se gonfle et je vais me déverser dans la bouche de mon homme. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, Deidara a léché ses doigts et s'apprête à les introduire dans mon intimité. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire ?

« Non, arrête ! Deidara ne fait pas ça ! DEIDARA ! »

« Itachi, je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu sais que je suis capable d'y aller doucement. Je veux te faire aller au septième ciel, amour. »

« J'ai dit non ! Une seule personne m'a pénétré et je l'ai tué ! Donc, si tu tiens à ta vie, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te risquer !

Deidara me regarde en voulant dire que j'exagère peut-être, mais je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à revivre cela. Je sais que cela fait déjà dix ans, mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Deidara se couche à côté de moi. Je ne veux pas arrêter là. Je me tourne vers lui et je commence moi aussi à explorer son corps avec mes mains. Il se laisse faire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas content. Je peux le comprendre un peu, mais je n'ai pas le goût de revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

« Excuse-moi, Deidara. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. J'aime mieux pas pour tout de suite, peut-être plus tard. »

« Hum. » fut sa seule réaction. Comment dois-je prendre cette réaction ? Je décide de ne pas m'en occuper et je commence à explorer son cou avec ma bouche. Il se laisse faire. Il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter, donc je continue de plus belle.

Je vais me positionner sur lui. Je veux prendre le contrôle de tout. Je le mordille dans le cou. Je m'amuse à le torturer comme d'habitude quand je sens ses mains essayer de me déloger de son cou. Je me redresse et le regarde. Son regard fuit le mien. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je l'interroge du regard.

« C'est rien. Continue. » me dit-il.

C'est rien, continue ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? Je reprends mon activité et je vais visiter ses tétons. Ma langue joue avec ses petits points tout rose. Ensuite je les mordille, je commence à prendre plaisir à ce que je fais et j'oublie le fait qu'il ne réagisse à rien. Ma langue se promène sur son torse. J'arrête de temps en temps pour le mordiller. Habituellement, il réagit en me disant d'arrêter que cela fait mal, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le droit à ses commentaires. Je ne sais même plus si je veux vraiment continuer. J'aurais plus de plaisir à violer un jeune que maintenant.

J'arrête tout ce que je suis en train de faire et je me couche de mon côté. Je lui tourne le dos. Je n'ai pas le goût de lui parler, de toute manière il ne me parle pas lui-même.

« Itachi, excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas aimé que tu m'arrêtes ! J'avais espérance que tu me fasses assez confiance … »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! » lui criai-je. « Tu sais très bien par quoi j'ai passé ! Je ne suis juste pas prêt, mais tu es tellement pressé que je ne suis pas sûr que je vais te dire oui un jour. Je te demande seulement d'être un peu patient. » Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. J'espère qu'il a compris.

« Itachi … » Il fait une pause avant de reprendre. « Est-ce que tu peux continuer ce que tu as commencé ? »

Je me retourne et je le regarde. J'ai vraiment envie de continuer. Sans un mot, je me remets à cheval sur lui et je reprends où j'en étais rendus, c'est-à-dire à son torse. Ma langue explore à nouveau ce torse sensuel. Je retourne titiller ses tétons et je les mordille un peu. Je commence à entendre Deidara grogner de plaisir. Ses mains se positionnent dans mon dos. Je descends tranquillement en traçant un chemin sur son torse, son ventre, jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Ma langue quitte sa peau douce et chaude pour remonter rencontrer ses lèvres. Je les humidifie avec ma langue et je l'embrasse. Ma langue essayera de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, mais il refusera que j'entre. Avec un grognement, je descends et je vais m'occuper de son sexe. Je le prends en main et je commence des vas et viens très lents. Je veux lui faire payer le fait qu'il m'ait interdit l'accès à sa bouche. Il gémit et je continue mon mouvement toujours lent. Il me supplie d'aller plus vite. Ma main lâche son membre gonflé de plaisir et je descends plus bas. Ma langue va visiter ses bijoux de famille. Elle joue avec, mes dents les mordillent doucement. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Je souris légèrement, maintenant je sais qu'il ne peut plus se retenir. Ma langue continue sa visite sur ses cuisses. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts s'entremêlent à ceux-ci. Je remonte mon regard vers le sien. Il est noyé dans le plaisir.

Je remonte mon corps en me frottant contre son sexe. Il laisse échapper un gémissement. Ses mains font une pression sur ma tête. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Je le regarde à nouveau, me passe la langue sur mes lèvres très lentement et sensuellement. Je sens une pression plus forte sur ma tête. J'approche ma langue de son membre. Je le lèche du bout de ma langue. Je veux le faire patienter, mais même moi, j'ai de la difficulté à attendre. Donc, je le prends en bouche après avoir passer ma langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Je le suce et fais des vas et viens. Je sens son membre se gonfler de plaisir. Ses gémissements se font de plus en plus sonores. Mon plaisir augmente également. Mon sexe se gonfle aussi, mais je veux me retenir pour venir en lui. J'accélère mon mouvement sur son membre et très vite il viendra et j'avalerai sa semence.

Ensuite, je retourne m'occuper un peu de son torse en léchant ses tétons et en mordillant sa peau si délicieuse à quelques endroits. Je me retiens pour ne pas le croquer comme j'aime si bien le faire. J'ai peur qu'il arrête tout. Je ne veux rien arrêter, si, il y a une chose, le temps. Je voudrais qu'il arrête pour que je puisse passer tout mon temps avec mon amour et oublier le reste. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

J'écarte ses jambes. De lui-même, il les enroulera autour de mes hanches. Je me lèche deux doigts avant de les introduire dans son intimité. Je fais de petits ronds pour bien le préparer. J'essaie d'entrer un troisième doigt. Quand je le sens vraiment préparer, je vais le pénétrer tranquillement. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Déjà, je sais qu'il fait un effort pour moi, parce que je lui ai fais un peu de peine tout à l'heure donc, je ne veux pas lui faire mal et plus nous allons lentement, plus nous avons du plaisir.

Pendant que je me concentre sur mes vas et viens, je sens les mains de Deidara caressées mon dos. Je lui fais un sourire, je suis content qu'il prenne part à notre échange d'amour. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait à l'idée que je n'étais pas prêt. J'espère qu'il comprend. J'accélère le rythme de mes vas et viens. Je sens le plaisir le gagner et il ne peut plus le cacher. Les grognements s'accentuent et les cris augmentent. Ses ongles me griffent gentiment dans le dos. Je laisse échapper un grognement bestial au contact de ses ongles qui graffignent ma peau. J'en suis content.

Après quelques minutes intenses, je me déverse dans Deidara avec un cri de jouissance à rendre jaloux … je ne sais pas qui, mais bon. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de mon cœur. Il se colle à moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau pour un ultime baiser qui durera jusqu'à … bien jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus de souffle.

« Merci, Deidara ! » sont les seuls mots que je serai capable de prononcer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quand je me réveille, c'est déjà l'après-midi. Deidara est déjà debout. Je vais prendre une douche et je descends dans le salon. Ce que je vois ne me fait pas plaisir. Tobi est assis à côté de Deidara et son bras entoure les épaules de MON amour. Je m'avance et vais me planter devant eux. Je fixe Toby d'un regard qui j'espère le fera décamper, mais c'est le contraire qui se produit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Itachi ? » me demande ce cher Toby.

Deidara se tourne vers moi à ce moment-là. « Itachi ! Tu es enfin réveillé. Nous devons penser à un plan et un endroit pour notre vol de ce soir. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Est-ce que je peux te parler Deidara ? » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je me tourne vers lui. « Est-ce que tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues au juste ? » lui demandai-je.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un innocent, Deidara ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce qui se trame ? Ou peut-être es-tu assez bête pour ne pas le voir ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Tu es vraiment aveugle ou quoi ? Toby te tourne autour comme un vautour ! Il s'assied à côté de toi et entoure tes épaules de son bras et tu ne réagis même pas ! Tu penses que je vais rester là sans réagir ! »

« Tu oublies peut-être que pendant que j'étais au centre, toi, tu t'es permis de mater un autre gars, qui plus est plus jeune que moi ! Tu crois que je l'ai digéré ! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas embrassé Toby ! S'il veut essayer de m'avoir, c'est son droit, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par lui, c'est toi que j'aime ! » Il part en me laissant planté là.

Je retourne dans le salon et je m'assois. Les autres me regardent tous. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas. Peut-être ont-ils entendu notre dispute, mais je m'en fou !

« Voulez-vous ma photo ? » leur demandai-je pour leur signifier que je n'aime pas être dévisager comme ils le font. « Bon, nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir. Comme nous sommes surveillés de près par le gang d'Orochimaru, nous ne pourrons pas agrandir notre territoire pour l'instant. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire un autre vol dans le même quartier, les flics ne seront pas loin. Nous risquons beaucoup de se faire prendre. » me dit Konan.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions ? Que nous agrandissions notre territoire en espérant que ce sale petit con ne nous surveille pas ? » demandai-je en m'adressant au groupe.

Bien sûr, personne ne me répond. Nous allons planifier notre vol ensuite, je décide d'aller me promener. Deidara veut me suivre, mais je veux être seul. Par le même fait, je vais pouvoir vérifier les possibilités que nous avons sachant que le serpent est dans le coin. S'il pense que je vais rester avec le territoire que nous avons, il se met un doigt dans l'œil.

« Dis-moi plutôt que tu veux essayer de voir ton frère ! Je ne suis pas dupe, Itachi ! Tu as beau essayer de cacher que tu penses à lui, mais nous le voyons très bien ! Depuis qu'il a rejoint le gang d'Orochimaru, tu n'es plus le même. Ce n'est pas dans tes cordes de ne pas vouloir agrandir le territoire parce que supposément Orochimaru nous surveillerait ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas par hasard le ramener dans notre gang ? »

« Tout ce que je veux pour Sasuke, c'est qu'il sorte de cet enfer. Ce n'est pas sa place, un point c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi. »

« Itachi, c'est sa vie. Il en fait ce qu'il veut. Toi aussi, tu aurais sûrement pu faire autrement, mais c'est avec nous que tu te sentais bien. »

« Tu penses sérieusement qu'il peut se sentir bien avec Orochimaru ? » lui demandai-je avant de partir. Je ne voulais pas entendre sa réponse. Je ne pourrai jamais croire que nous pouvons se sentir bien en présence de cet enculé.

Je vais marcher pendant une bonne heure avant de me retrouver dans le quartier de mon frère. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller le voir. Je risque de tomber sur Minato et je ne veux pas qu'il me dénonce. Après mures réflexions, je me risque à aller frapper. C'est Naruto qui m'ouvre. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, est-ce qu'il croit que je suis venu pour lui.

« Est-ce que je peux voir Sasuke ? »

Il me répond que c'est impossible puisqu'il n'est pas là. Je n'en crois pas un mot. Il me regarde et je peux y lire la peur. Mais la peur de quoi ? Que je l'embrasse ? Que je tue mon frère ? Il a peur de quoi au juste ? Eh merde ! Juste au moment où je me décidais à partir, je vois son père arriver derrière lui.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Minato à Naruto. Celui-ci ne lui répond pas.

Quand il croise mon regard, le sien change et il devient sévère. Est-ce qu'il croit me faire peur ?

«Bonjour Monsieur, j'aimerais voir Sasuke. » Autant jouer la carte de la politesse. Il me répond que Sasuke est dans l'impossibilité de venir et me demande d'entrer. Je ne sais pas si je dois le suivre, peut-être qu'il a l'intention d'avertir les flics une fois que je serai dans la maison. Cette même maison que j'ai cambriolée avant de découvrir que mon frère habitait ici. Je décide d'entrer. J'ai plus l'espoir de voir Sasuke que d'en sortir libre. Je le suis jusque dans le salon et je m'assois sans en être invité. Il commence à me parler. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Il me dit qu'il m'a reconnu. Ce n'est pas très difficile, je n'ai pas énormément changé depuis dix ans. Il ne veut pas que je vienne voir Sasuke. Bon, je peux peut-être le comprendre, mais je peux le voir en dehors aussi. Je lui réponds que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, au contraire, je veux le protéger en quelque sorte. Il ne me croit pas, il veut appeler la police. Qu'il le fasse, je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Bon, ok, il y a Deidara, mais je vais vous dire, même si je l'aime énormément, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère, il n'y a plus rien qui compte plus à mes yeux. Personne ne m'empêchera de le voir, même pas Minato.

Il déballe tout un tas de conneries. Je ne l'écoute plus vraiment. Soudain, j'entends des coups donnés par une personne. Je suis certain que cela vient de la chambre de Sasuke. Soudain, une phrase que dit Minato me fait sortir de mes gonds. Il vient de dire que mes parents n'ont pas su nous élever correctement, non mais, pour qui se prend-il ? Il n'a pas à juger mes parents. Il tient le téléphone et parle à quelqu'un. Il demande à cette personne de venir chez lui. Donne l'adresse. Je comprends à ce moment que c'est la police qu'il a appelée.

«Vous êtes vraiment ignoble. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie. Vous ne pouvez pas juger une personne juste au premier regard. Vous saurez que c'est à cause de mon père que j'en suis rendu là dans ma vie. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré pour sauver mon frère des griffes de mon père. »

Sur ces mots, je sors du salon et je me rends directement dans l'entrée. Je m'arrête et me tourne avant de lancer : « Il n'est pas plus heureux ici à ce que je peux entendre. » Ensuite, je sors et cours un moment.

Quand je m'arrête, je me retrouve face à un jeune homme. Il me regarde un instant avant de parler.

« Tu es le frère de Sasuke, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu oses vraiment me demander ça ? Tu en as du culot ! Depuis qu'il t'a revu, il n'est plus le même ! Tu es en train de le tuer, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est seulement à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. »

« Quoi, t'es idiot ou quoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement à cause de son père qu'il est dans cet état. Pour son bien, tu serais mieux de ne plus le revoir ! Je tiens à lui, même s'il m'a trompé et je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne t'avait pas rencontré ! Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne te rencontre plus et qu'il revienne avec moi ! Tu ne me le voleras pas ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Mais, sache que si tu veux l'aider ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois l'éloigner, mais d'Orochimaru ! C'est lui qui l'amène à sa perte présentement ! »

« C'est qui ce Orochimaru ? »

« Le chef du gang qu'il a intégré. » Je ne veux pas en entendre plus et je le quitte. En marchant, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Maintenant, ma vie est basée sur celle de mon frère. Je ne pense qu'à lui, je fais tout en conséquence de lui. Je ne veux pas agrandir mon territoire par peur qu'Orochimaru fasse du mal à Sasuke. Deidara a raison. Habituellement, j'aurais foncé et je n'aurais pas hésité à agrandir le territoire. Je voudrais tellement le sortir de ce gang, je ne voudrais pas plus qu'il vienne dans le nôtre, même s'il me suppliait. Il a le droit à une vie plus belle.

Sur mes pensées et mon questionnement, je retourne chez moi en espérant avoir un peu de réconfort de la part de Deidara.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**POV Sasuke**

Le regard que me lance Kiba ne me dit rien de bon. Je me suis risqué. Je voudrais partir avec lui et tout oublier de ma vie ici. Oublier Minato, oublier Itachi, oublier Orochimaru, mais je ne crois pas que c'est possible. Rien ne m'empêche de rêver. Depuis dix ans que je rêve de retrouver mon frère et aujourd'hui, mon rêve se réalise, donc je peux croire que mon rêve de partir loin d'ici se réalisera un jour.

« Où voudrais-tu aller ? » me demande-t-il.

« Le plus loin possible. »

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu es conscient de ce que tu me demandes ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça ! » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Sasuke, je peux peut-être comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire. Mais je ne peux pas quitter ma famille comme ça, sans rien dire et je ne veux pas arrêter l'école. Il y a sûrement un moyen de parler à Minato et de lui dire ce que tu ressens, je suis certain qu'il comprendra. »

« NON ! Il ne comprend pas ! Il ne veut rien comprendre ! » Kiba me regarde avec de grands yeux. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il s'approche de moi. Il veut me prendre dans ses bras et c'est ce que je veux, mais il ne fait rien. « Kiba, je t'aime ! Je sais que je ne suis peut-être plus le même, mais je t'aime toujours et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te quitte, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Quitter ce gang et rester ici ! »

Il s'approche encore de moi et m'entoure de ses bras, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je le repousse violemment. Je perds les pédales.

« JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne veux plus vivre ici ! C'est terminé ! » Je suis au-dessus de lui et lui donne des coups. Minato entre dans ma chambre à ce moment-là. Il me prend les bras par derrière et j'atterris sur mon lit. Je le vois en train de s'occuper de Kiba. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que je viens de perdre la seule personne en qui j'avais encore confiance et que j'aimais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Naruto arrive et sort avec Kiba. Minato ferme la porte de ma chambre et se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais à lui donné des coups ? Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Sasuke, je voudrais tellement comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tombé si bas ! Je voulais croire que tu reviendrais comme avant, mais je crois que je me suis trompé ! » me dit-il. « Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tambourinais-tu à ta porte plus tôt ? »

Je ne répondrai pas. Je reste figé sur mon lit. Il ne parle pas de ce que je viens de faire. Il ne me frappe pas. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Je m'assois sur mon lit et j'attends la suite qui vient assez vite.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

Il accompagne ses paroles d'une claque sur ma joue. Les larmes continuent à couler sur mes joues sans que je le veuille.

« Dorénavant, tu resteras dans ta chambre. Défait ce sac, tu n'en auras pas besoin ! » En disant cela, il prend mon sac et le vide sans ménagement sur le plancher. Ensuite, il sort de ma chambre et malheureusement n'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte. Peut-être pourrai-je m'enfuir de l'école ? Au lieu d'amener mes cahiers, j'emmènerai ce que j'avais dans mon sac. Je sens mes lèvres enflées, cela me fait mal. Je me couche sur mon lit et essaye de ne penser à rien.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai juste le goût de partir et d'aller rejoindre Orochimaru. Je me suis étendu sur mon lit après que Minato soit sorti de ma chambre. Je viens de perdre la dernière personne à qui je tenais, maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je décide de refaire mon sac, mais cette fois-ci, je prends mon sac d'école et sors mes livres pour y mettre mes vêtements et des objets dont je ne veux pas me défaire. Quand, je retournerai m'asseoir sur mon lit, j'aperçois la lettre de mon frère sur le plancher. Je la ramasse et décide de la lire au complet. J'espérais qu'Itachi m'expliquerait pourquoi il avait autant de rancœur envers notre père. Je ne comprends pas. Mon père était tellement gentil. Il n'a jamais élevé la voix contre nous, il ne nous a jamais frappé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que mon frère lui en veuille ?

Je défroisse les feuilles et commence à lire la suite.

Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir. Tu as toujours vu notre père comme un idéal et je peux te comprendre parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu sous son vrai jour. Quand nous étions jeunes, il abusait de moi.

_Il venait dans ma chambre à tous les soirs. Au début, il me disait des mots doux, il me bordait en quelque sorte, mais il est devenu de plus en plus intime. Il a commencé à m'embrasser sur la bouche et les baisers sont devenus plus que de simples baisers de bonne nuit. La journée que j'ai voulu en parler avec notre mère, il a tout nié d'un bloc et le soir, profitant du fait que notre mère était occupée avec toi, il est venu dans ma chambre. Il m'a menacé d'aller plus loin si je parlais encore. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur. À chaque soir, quand j'allais me coucher, je souhaitais qu'il oublie de venir me voir, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. J'avais de plus en plus peur. Quand on est jeune, on est naïf, mais plus je vieillissais plus il allait loin. Le fameux jour que je redoutais le plus est venu, ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce soir-là, il ne s'est pas contenté de m'embrasser ou de toucher mon corps de façon inhabituelle pour un père, il m'a fait subir l'acte complet. À chaque jour, je redoutais le moment d'aller me coucher et j'essayais de retarder l'heure du coucher, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille te voir. _

_Un soir, il est entré dans ma chambre et m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois. Qu'il me trouvait trop vieux ! C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai vraiment eu peur. S'il me trouvait trop vieux, c'est qu'il risquait de le faire avec toi et je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ça, donc je lui ai demandé de continuer. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas arrêter. Au plus profond de moi, je ne voulais pas continuer, mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'aller te voir, j'étais prêt à tout. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à consommer pour essayer d'oublier ce que je subissais, mais je me suis mis à rentrer plus tard le soir et à chaque fois, j'avais peur qu'il ait été te voir, mais à chaque soir, il m'attendait peu importe l'heure qu'il était. Certains soirs, quand j'entrais tard, il n'était pas content et parfois il avait bu, je peux te dire que j'y passais, mais je me disais que je le faisais pour toi. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'avais hâte qu'il arrête ou que tu atteignes l'âge où tu serais trop vieux pour lui. _

_Petit frère, j'ai enduré cela seulement pour te protéger. Mais, comme je consommais de plus en plus, je me suis fait des copains et je suis entré dans l'Akatsuki. Pour être accepté, je devais tuer ma famille. Cette fameuse journée, j'étais content que tu ne sois pas dans la maison. J'étais tellement content que je me suis juré que si je te revoyais, je ferais tout pour que tu ne deviennes pas comme moi, mais je vois que j'ai échoué. _

_Je suis vraiment peiné de voir que tu es avec le gang d'Orochimaru. Je voudrais tellement te protéger contre lui. Sache que nos deux gangs sont en guerre, donc nous risquons de nous revoir et je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, même si je suis conscient que cette lettre n'est pas pour te rendre joyeux. Je voulais que tu saches et je crois que c'était mon devoir de te le dire. Maintenant, toi seul peut décider de ce que tu vas faire. _

_Je t'aime petit frère ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi ! _

_Ton grand frère, Itachi. _

Je ne peux pas y croire. Ce ne peut pas être vrai. Il me ment. Notre père ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Est-ce que ça peut être vrai ? S'il me disait la vérité ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il écrit cette lettre, sinon ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. La seule façon de le savoir c'est de retourner dans le gang d'Orochimaru en espérant revoir Itachi.

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir.

« Sasuke, j'aimerais te dire une dernière chose. »

C'est Kiba. Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. C'est terminé, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Je pleure en silence. J'ai vraiment mal. J'ai mal, je l'aime tellement, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas partir avec moi ?

« Sasuke, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. J'en ai parlé avec mes parents et Minato est d'accord aussi. Pour un certain temps, tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi. »

« QUOI ? » Je ne peux pas me contenir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux partir d'ici, mais plus loin. Je veux sortir de la ville. Pas partir à quelques rues d'ici. « Tu ne comprends pas, Kiba. » Je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Comment peux-tu encore me parler après que je t'ai donné des coups ? Comment peux-tu être encore là ? Je pars, je ne reviendrai plus. C'est terminé entre toi et moi. Je t'aime, mais comme tu ne veux pas me suivre, je suis obligé de t'oublier. Demain, c'est la dernière fois que je vais mettre les pieds à l'école. »

Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je lui demande de partir. Il sort sans dire un mot. Je sais que je l'ai blessé, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et je pleure. Je n'ai jamais autant versé de larmes de toute ma vie. Après ce qui me paraît une éternité, je me tourne sur le dos et je fixe mon plafond. Je laisse aller mes pensées, elle me ramène encore une fois dix ans en arrière.

En descendant le matin dans la cuisine pour aller déjeuner, j'ai croisé mon frère. Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas parlé. Habituellement, il me dit bonjour et me souhaite une belle journée. Parfois, il vient me mener à l'école. Mais, aujourd'hui, il m'ignore. Je rejoins les parents dans la cuisine. Mon père lit son journal et ma mère me sert mon assiette. Je mange en silence. Mes parents ne parlent pas énormément non plus. Soudain, ma mère éclate en sanglot, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon père pose son journal et la regarde d'un air triste.

_« Chérie, je vais essayer de lui parler à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il voudra bien m'écouter si nous sommes seuls. » _

_« Je l'espère ! Il ne peut pas continuer comme cela. » _

_Je me lève pour monter dans ma chambre. Nous n'avons pas d'école aujourd'hui. Je décide d'arrêter devant la porte de mon frère. Je frappe. Aucune réponse. Je frappe encore. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _

_« C'est moi, est-ce que je peux entrer ? » _

_« Laisse-moi tranquille. » _

_« Mais, Itachi, nee-san … » _

_« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! » me crie-t-il. _

_Je n'insisterai pas plus. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Itachi. Il n'a jamais été froid avec moi. Je ne comprends pas. De quoi maman et papa parlaient tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi papa veut-il parler à nee-san tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi maman pleurait-elle ? Je ne comprends pas et je voudrais tellement que nee-san me prenne dans ses bras. _

_J'entends des cris s'élever dans la maison. J'entrouvre la porte de ma chambre. C'est mon père et Itachi qui se chicanent. _

_« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pourquoi faudrait-il que je reste ici ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le goût de rester ici ? » _

_« N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis, Itachi ! »_

_Itachi regarde notre père et ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de nee-san de rester sans voix. _

_« Donc, tu vas rester ici le temps que je suis au travail. Quand je reviendrai, nous parlerons tranquillement et nous trouverons une solution. » _

_« Tu sais très bien c'est quoi la solution, mais naturellement tu veux l'ignorer et continuer ! » lui lance Itachi. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? _

_Je vois mon frère sortir de sa chambre avec un sac à dos et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir, il crie à notre père. _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas le temps de rien faire, je vais revenir avant ! » Il sort et claque la porte. _

_« Espèce d'ingrat ! Un enfant doit être poli et obéissant envers ses parents ! Non, mais, je ne pense pas l'avoir élever de cette façon ! Sasuke, souviens-toi de ça, tu dois être poli en tout temps.» Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi qui suis toujours dans l'embrasure de ma porte. « Si tu veux suivre les traces de ton cher frère, tu peux partir immédiatement ! » _

_Il part en direction de la cuisine. Je l'entends dire quelque chose à ma mère et partir travailler. Ma mère partira un peu plus tard. Je resterai toute la journée chez notre voisin. _

_Quand j'entrerai à la maison, mes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je me dirige vers leur chambre parce que je veux leur subtiliser de l'argent. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, j'entends mes parents arrivés. Je me cache dans leur garde-robe au moment où ils entrent dans leur chambre. _

_C'est très peu de temps après que nee-san fait son apparition pour tuer nos parents. _

Je sors de mes pensées à ce moment-là. Je ne veux pas revivre encore une fois cette scène qui me hante depuis dix ans. La fatigue vient me gagner et je sombre dans un sommeil très agité et remplit de cauchemars.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que Toby réussira à avoir Deidara pour lui ? Est-ce que Sasuke réussira à retourner avec Orochimaru ? J'attends vos commentaires ! **

**Toby : ** Deidara, est-ce que tu viens ? Nous pourrions en profiter pendant qu'Itachi n'est pas là !

**Itachi** : Enlève tes pattes de MON Deidara ! Va voir ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu te trouveras un autre mec à sauter !

**Toby : ** Ah ! Ce que tu peux être soupe au lait et très possessif !

**Itachi** : Je vais te tuer !

**Deidara** : Arrête Itachi ! Ne fais pas cela, nous avons besoin de lui pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Itachi** : Quoi ? Il est encore là dans les prochains chapitres ? Rebhist, j'espère qu'il ne touche plus à MON amour !

**Sasuke** : Nee-chan, calme-toi ! Moi, je suis toujours là !

**Itachi** : Justement, c'est quoi cette idée de partir loin. Tu partirais sans moi ?

**Sasuke** : Je ne pars plus. Je retourne avec Orochimaru.

**Itachi** : QUOI ? Tu ne …

**Orochimaru** : Eh oui, Itachi ! C'est moi qui ai gagné ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

**Itachi** : Où est-elle ? Rebhist ! J'ai quelques mots à te dire !

(L'auteur n'est pas présente. Elle tient quand même à sa vie ! )


	10. Intentions

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie énormément mes trois revieweurs, Sati-san, Zofra et Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. Je remercie encore cette dernière parce que sans elle, je n'aurais pas été aussi loin, c'est elle qui me pousse un peu pour que j'écrive la suite, c'est également grâce à elle si vous lisez mes chapitres sans qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe. Je veux aussi remercier tous ceux qui me lisent sans me laisser de reviews, je vais souvent voir mes «hits» et je m'encourage grâce de cela. Bon et bien, maintenant, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture ! J'attends toujours vos reviews, c'est le bouton en bas au centre, pour ceux qui ne le saurais pas encore ! :P

Je veux également préciser que j'ai fait une correction dans le chapitre 9. Cela ne change rien au déroulement de l'histoire. Seulement, quand Itachi va voir les copains de Sasuke à l'école, celui-ci porte un chandail avec une capuche pour ne pas être reconnu par les autorités qui pourraient se promener dans les alentours étant donné qu'il est recherché.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 10 **: **Intentions**

**POV Itachi**

_Habituellement, j'aurais foncé et je n'aurais pas hésité à agrandir le territoire. Je voudrais tellement le sortir de ce gang, je ne voudrais pas plus qu'il vienne dans le nôtre, même s'il me suppliait. Il a le droit à une vie plus belle. _

_Sur mes pensées et mon questionnement, je retourne chez moi en espérant avoir un peu de réconfort de la part de Deidara. _

J'entre dans le repère et vais directement m'asseoir dans le salon. Je suis vraiment énervé, je n'arrive pas à croire que les amis de mon frère, s'ils se considèrent vraiment ses amis, ne réagissent pas plus que ça ! Je me mets à me questionner tout en me mettant à leur place. Est-ce que j'aurais essayé d'en savoir plus sur le gang ? Est-ce qu'il nous aurait caché quelque chose ? Quels sont exactement ses sentiments par rapport à notre groupe ? Est-ce qu'il se sent bien avec nous ? Où est-il présentement ? Pourquoi est-il parti sans rien nous dire ?

Est-ce le fait que j'appartienne à un gang de rue que je suis en mesure de me poser ces questions ou ils auraient très bien pu se les poser s'ils étaient vraiment les amis de Sasuke ? Pourtant je leur ai fait voir que je connaissais le gang dans lequel il était, mais ils ne m'ont pas posé aucune question. Ils sont restés sans bouger, sans rien faire ! Pourquoi ? De plus, ils mettent tout sur mon dos, sur ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de l'envoyer là ! Si j'avais su qu'il se retrouverait dans ce gang, j'aurais tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Maintenant, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, mais j'essais pareil, moi, le frère qui l'a abandonné, quand ses amis restent à rien faire de leur côté. De plus, Sakura se tient avec eux, donc, elle pourrait très bien les aider. Je me prends un joint de plus, je ne sais plus à combien j'en suis rendu, mais je m'en fou. Toby est venu essayer de me parler, mais comme je ne lui répondais pas, il est parti ! Bon débarras ! Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour lui parler. S'il veut que je lui adresse à nouveau la parole, qu'il laisse Deidara tranquille, c'est MON copain ! Je vois Konan entrer dans le salon et venir vers moi. Elle m'avertit encore que je consomme trop, que je devrais diminuer, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Il faudrait que je pense aux autres. Pff ! Comme si j'étais le seul égoïste ici, qu'elle aille plutôt dire cela à Toby ! J'entends vaguement Deidara avertir les autres qu'ils étaient mieux de me laisser tranquille s'ils ne voulaient pas que je me mette dans une rage noire.

Tout en consommant, je repense à cette après-midi, à mon frère. Je ne le comprends pas. Je dois absolument voir Sasuke et essayer de le résonner. Il ne peut pas retourner auprès d'Orochimaru, c'est la mort assurée qui l'y attend. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Rien. Je sais que je me préoccupe plus de lui en ce moment que de moi-même, mais je voudrais qu'il ait une meilleure vie que moi. Après avoir consommé deux ou trois speeds, je sens l'énergie gagner chaque parcelle de mon corps et je me sens d'attaque pour aller sauter un jeune dans la rue. Deidara ne veut pas venir. C'est son problème, j'y vais, je n'ai pas besoin de son accord.

Je sors et je vois que Hidan, Kakusu, Kisame et Sasori viennent avec moi. Je suis en route quand tout à coup je pense à ceux qui sont resté au bunker. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me retourne brusquement. Hidan et Kisame s'arrêtent devant moi. Je ne prête pas attention à eux et je m'adresse directement à Sasori et Kakusu.

« Sasori, Kakusu je veux que vous retourniez au bunker et que vous surveilliez Toby ! S'il ne pose qu'un seul regard déplacé sur Deidara, mettez-le K.O. ! »

« Mais, Itachi … »

« Ne conteste pas mes ordres ! » criai-je à Sasori qui essayait d'argumenter.

Malgré qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de le faire, Sasori part avec Kakusu et moi je marche en direction d'un quartier chaud. Je repère un jeune, très beau d'ailleurs. Il est dos à moi, mais je peux très bien voir ses fesses bien rondes et sa mince silhouette me donne vraiment le goût de lui sauter dessus sans préavis. Je fais signe aux autres de se tenir prêt et je m'avance vers lui.

« Bonjour ! » lui dis-je en me plaçant devant lui. Je le regarde attentivement et je vois qu'il ne réagit pas. « Est-ce que tu aurais l'heure, j'ai oublié de mettre ma montre ce matin et j'ai un rendez-vous, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. » rajoutai-je en lui montrant mon poignet nu.

Il lève son regard vers moi. Je vois qu'il est apeuré et il commence à trembler de tout son corps. Eh merde ! Il se doute que je ne veux pas seulement savoir l'heure. Que dois-je faire ? Je décide de rester calme. N'est-ce pas la meilleur chose à faire ?

Il sort son cellulaire de sa poche. Je me dis qu'il va me donner l'heure. C'est vrai, de nos jours, la plupart des jeunes n'ont plus de montre, mais ce servent de leur cellulaire pour avoir l'heure. Que vois-je ? Il ne se contente pas de me donner l'heure, il ouvre son cellulaire et commence à composer un numéro. Putain de merde ! Je vais lui arranger le portrait à ce petit con !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandai-je. « Je t'ai seulement demandé l'heure. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » Il me regarde, mais ne me répond pas. Je sais qu'il a terminé de composer. Je lui prends son cellulaire et le lance à terre en prenant soin de le fermer avant. Je ne veux pas que la police puisse nous repérer. Je fais signe à Hidan et Kisame. Ceux-ci s'avancent et immobilisent le jeune par derrière avant de le traîner dans une ruelle. Naturellement, le jeune a voulu crier, mais j'ai été plus vite que lui et je lui ai fourré un bout de tissu dans la bouche.

« Tenez-le bien ! » leur dis-je en m'avançant devant le jeune. Je lui assène un bon coup dans le ventre avant de m'humecter les lèvres en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. « Tu vas te tenir tranquille parce que je n'ai pas peur de t'amocher ton petit minois. »

Je le détaille de la tête au pied. C'est un jeune d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses cheveux sont bruns coupés courts. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, je ne vois pas très bien ses yeux, mais je pourrais croire qu'ils sont foncés. Il n'est pas très baraqué, mais il peut faire l'affaire quand nous voulons seulement s'amuser. De plus son visage est mignon. Je m'approche encore plus de lui. Je lui enlève le tissu de sa bouche en prenant soin de lui préciser ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Je crois que la fraîcheur de la lame de mon couteau l'a convaincu de ne pas crier. Je passe l'arme à Hidan, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Mes yeux se reportent sur le jeune homme devant moi. Ses lèvres. Je veux goutter à cette bouche qui semble si sensuelle. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Ma langue se promène sur celles-ci tout en prenant le temps de bien y goutter. Je sens le jeune commencer à trembler, la peur s'installe peu à peu dans ma victime. Je force l'entrée de sa bouche et ma langue va rejoindre la sienne et elles s'amusent ensemble. Un goût de fraise vient caresser mes papilles.

Ouch ! Non, mais, il vient de me mordre ce petit salaud.

« Tu vas le regretter, p'tit con ! » lui dis-je en le poussant. Il tombe sur le dos. Je me mets à cheval sur lui et commence à relever son chandail. Ses mains viennent m'arrêter.

« Heille ! Quand vous ai-je permis de le lâcher ? » dis-je à Hidan et Kisame qui reprennent chacun un bras. Je continue à caresser le torse du jeune.

J'entreprends d'enlever son chandail et ensuite je commence à explorer sa peau nue. Ma langue trace une ligne humide sur cette peau si frêle, si fragile et si jeune. Je sens trembler ses membres et cela me procure un plaisir fou. Je monte jusqu'à son cou que je déguste avidement. Je m'amuse à le mordre et je lèche les filets de sang qui s'écoule des morsures. Mes lèvres se dirigent d'elles-mêmes vers celles du jeune et je l'embrasse. Ma langue entre dans sa bouche et va s'amuser avec la sienne. Je sens qu'il voudrait se débattre. J'arrête ce que je suis en train de faire et je reviens m'amuser avec ses mamelons.

« Tenez-le bien ! Je ne veux pas qu'il bouge ! »

Je suce ses petits points rosés bien dressés malgré lui. Ma langue joue avec en leur donnant de petits coups. Pour finir, je vais les mordre. Un cri déchirera la nuit, je ne savais pas que je faisais autant d'effet, mais je comprends quand je vois Hidan reculer en tenant sa main.

« Putain, il m'a mordu ! » crie-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu peux crier plus fort pour alerter les flics ! » lui dis-je avant de regarder le jeune et de lui donner un bon coup sur la mâchoire. Je regarde Hidan. « Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! »

Je lui prends le couteau des mains et je le place sur le cou du jeune. Automatiquement, il arrête tout geste. Je souris sadiquement tout en regardant Hidan. Celui-ci baisse légèrement les yeux, je sais qu'il a compris mon message il reprend possession du couteau. Pour plus de sécurité, je reprends le bout de tissu et l'enfonce à nouveau dans sa bouche. Ensuite, sans avertir, je m'attaque directement à l'entrejambe du jeune. Je baisse son pantalon et son caleçon et je prends sa verge en main. Je commence des va et viens. Je vais assez vite. Je suis contrarié et je ne ressens plus le plaisir de prendre mon temps. Ma bouche continuera le reste. À force de le pomper, il viendra dans ma bouche. Je n'avalerai rien, mais je vais lui cracher au visage et me délecter de son expression de dégoût. Ensuite je sors mon membre que je prépare pour le pénétrer d'un coup. Un autre cri étouffé résonnera dans la nuit, cette fois-ci, c'est celui du jeune. Je ne laisse aucune place au plaisir, je me sens lasse. Je viens en lui et me retire immédiatement. Je me rhabille et prends à nouveau le couteau des mains à Hidan. Je pose la lame sur le ventre du jeune. Celui-ci ouvre grand les yeux. Je fais une légère marque d'où un peu de sang s'écoule. Ensuite, je me lève pour partir.

« Ita … »

« LA FERME ! » Leur criai-je. « Vous pouvez le lâcher ! J'ai terminé ! On s'en va ! »

Je vois des points d'interrogation dans leurs yeux et je peux les comprendre. C'est la première fois qu'Hidan me voit laisser en plan une victime et surtout qu'il me voit passer si vite sur celle-ci. Habituellement, je prends mon temps, je savoure ce moment où la victime pleure, supplie de la laisser. Quand ils me rattrapent au bout de la rue, je suis figé et je fixe une personne.

« Itachi … est-ce que … » commence Kisame.

« Itachi … c'est … » C'est au tour de Hidan. Bordel, est-ce qu'ils vont apprendre à se la fermer !

La personne s'avance vers moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre de rien faire face à cette personne, mais encore une fois, je réagis en conséquence de mon frère. Pourquoi ? Il me dirait sûrement de ne pas me préoccuper de lui, qu'il est assez grand pour faire ses choix et que je ne pourrai rien faire pour lui de toute manière. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes du même sang !

Pourquoi ne fait-il rien de son côté ? Nous sommes là, l'un en face de l'autre à se fixer comme deux chats prêts à s'attaquer. J'aurais juste le goût de lui sauter dessus, mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je ne suis pas capable de faire un seul geste. Je le vois me fixer et soudain il s'avance vers moi et vient se planter devant moi à environ cinq pouces de moi. Que va-t-il me faire ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas sur son territoire. Est-ce qu'il vient me parler de mon frère ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt ?

« Itachi … Je suis content de te voir ! Justement, je te cherchais, j'avais quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu saurais où Sasuke pourrait se cacher ? À moins que ce ne soit toi qui me le cache ? Sache que c'est lui seul qui a décidé de venir vers moi, je ne l'ai pas forcé. »

« Espèce de con ! Même si je savais où peut être mon frère, je ne te le dirais pas ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne lui feras de mal ! Je ne te le permettrai pas ! C'est à cause de toi s'il en est là ! » Soudain, je peux bouger et c'est mon bras qui tient le couteau qui se lève et celui-ci se retrouve sur la gorge d'Orochimaru.

« Tu te trompes, Itachi … Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué vos parents, mais c'est toi et toi seul ! Si tu avais réfléchi aux conséquences avant … » me dit-il sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il a sur la gorge. Comme s'il se moquait bien que je lui fasse mal !

« Enfant de chienne ! Je te déteste ! C'est de TA faute ! TA FAUTE ! C'est toi qui voulais que je les bute pour faire parti du groupe. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je peux être content que tu nous ais quitté ! Mais, aujourd'hui, je voudrais te voir crever pour être sûr que tu ne feras pas de mal à Sasuke. » Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je veux tellement le buter maintenant, là ! Mais, je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux pas le faire parce que je me suis promis après le meurtre de mes parents que je ne tuerais plus personne. Je ne veux plus le faire, pour mon frère, pour le protéger de moi, de ce monde cruel dans lequel il veut évoluer.

Mais, je peux, sans le tuer, lui arranger le portrait à ma manière. Un léger sourire vient se dessiner sur mon visage. Oh ! Mais, un sourire si léger qu'il est impossible de le voir à l'œil nu. Petit frère, je le fais pour toi !

Je me recule légèrement pour faire croire à ce crétin que je capitule. Je lâche le couteau qui tombe au sol. Après quelques secondes, je m'avance vers Orochimaru et mon poing atterrit sur son visage. Celui-ci recule de quelques pas avant de riposter en m'en donnant un dans le ventre.

« Penses-tu me faire peur ? Itachi … Tu t'affaiblis en ne pensant qu'à ton frère ! Pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas faire ses erreurs et apprendre d'elles ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. Tu pourrais t'occuper correctement du rendement de ton groupe, ton petit copain ne serait pas tenter par un autre et ton frère aurait la paix. Je ne crois pas qu'il veut particulièrement que tu t'occupes de sa vie. »

Je m'élance vers lui. Je veux le buter. Je veux qu'il disparaisse. Avant que j'aie le temps de le toucher, il m'empoigne par le collet et me soulève de terre.

« Dépose-moi, sale crétin ! Dépose-moi ! » lui criai-je, mais il n'en fait rien.

« Je te déposerai seulement si tu nous laisses tranquille à ton tour et que tu arrêtes de protéger Sasuke. Il est capable de se défendre lui-même. »

« JAMAIS ! Tu ne pourras plus y toucher ! Je ne veux pas qu'il traîne avec toi ! Je ne le veux pas ! Lâche-moi ! » Depuis quand est-il capable d'avoir le dessus sur moi ? C'est la première fois que je me fais battre par ce type. Sasuke, petit frère, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu réapparaisses dans ma vie et que tu chamboules celle-ci ?

Orochimaru me jette à terre et se place au-dessus de moi en posant un pied sur mon torse. Je commence à voir des petits points noirs, mais je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction en capitulant. De mes deux mains, je prends sa cheville et essaye de le faire basculer, mais à ma grande surprise, deux mecs me prennent les poignets et me les tiennent fermement. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Si, j'ai encore peut-être une alternative, il me reste mes jambes qui sont libres.

« HIDAN ! KISAME ! Faites quelque chose bon sang ! » leur criai-je, mais une phrase d'Orochimaru me fait perdre espoir.

« Ils ne sont plus en mesure de se battre. Vois-tu pendant que tu jacassais, mes hommes s'en sont occupés. C'est fini maintenant ! C'est la fin de la partie ! »

« Pas encore, Orochimaru ! Si tu penses que je vais te laisser ruiner ce que j'ai monté après ton départ … »

« Mon départ ? C'est toi qui m'a obligé à partir ! Tu as voulu obtenir le pouvoir au sein du groupe et tu m'as contraint à partir ! Aujourd'hui, je reprendrai ce qui me revient de droit ! »

« Il ne te revient rien de droit ! » lui criai-je. Je suis à bout.

« Ce petit jeu se joue à deux, Itachi ! Tu veux que je vous laisse tranquille, aucun problème, mais laisse-moi ton frère ! Si tu te mets encore dans mon chemin pour venir récupérer ton frère, je reviendrai et cette fois, je ne t'épargnerai pas et ton gang me reviendra enfin ! » Il se met à rire et dit à ses compagnons qu'ils peuvent me lâcher.

Je me lève et lui fais face. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser Sasuke avec ce malade, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas laisser mes hommes aux mains de ce même malade. Ce tordu va me le payer ! J'essais de mettre mes idées au clair. Puis-je vraiment choisir entre mon frère et mon gang ? Qui suis-je pour faire ce choix ? Je tiens certainement à mon gang et ses membres puisque je suis leur chef. S'ils sont restés avec moi au lieu de suivre cette vipère, c'est qu'ils ont confiance en moi. Est-ce que je peux les laisser tomber parce que mon frère est revenu dans ma vie ? Non ! La réponse est évidente. Mon gang, c'est ma vie ! Je me dois de le protéger ! D'un autre côté, je m'inquiète pour mon frère. Il est avec le criminel le plus dangereux de cette ville, je ne peux pas le laisser avec lui. Mais qui suis-je pour m'immiscer dans sa vie après dix ans ? À ses yeux, personne. Je tiens à mes hommes - mes copains - mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Sasuke, qu'il le veuille ou pas, je vais tout faire pour le sortir de cet enfer.

Orochimaru part avec ses deux acolytes sans demander son reste. Je me retourne vers Hidan et Kisame. Ils sont debout, mais je vois qu'ils ont lutté au péril de leur vie. J'essaye de leur faire un sourire rassurant, mais j'en suis incapable. Nous rentrons au repère.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis effondré. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquillement assis dans le divan et consommer en paix, mais en entrant dans le salon, la vue que j'ai me fait faire demi-tour. Je monte directement dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte à clé, je ne veux voir personne et surtout pas Deidara.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et je commence à pleurer. Je ne savais pas que cela faisait autant de bien. Depuis dix ans que je n'avais pas versé autant de larmes. C'est fou comme ça peut nous libérer d'un énorme poids. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Mon frère ou mon gang ? Je ne peux pas me laisser faire, je dois me battre pour conserver les deux ! Allez, Itachi, remue-toi ! J'en suis incapable !

Il y a dix ans, je ne croyais pas qu'un jour, je puisse me poser ces questions. Je ne pensais plus revoir Sasuke. Maintenant, ma vie est encore chamboulée, mais cette fois ce n'est pas la faute de mon père, mais la mienne. Si je n'étais pas aller à l'hôpital avec Sasuke, si je n'avais pas cambriolé leur maison, tout ça ne ce serait pas passé et je n'aurais pas à choisir entre mes potes et la vie de mon frère. Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit si difficile à vivre ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas présenter des situations simples à résoudre ? Pourquoi sommes-nous contraint à choisir entre des choix impossibles à prendre ? Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte, combien j'ai été lâche en tuant mes parents et en laissant Sasuke entre les mains de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. J'ai été lâche d'abandonner mon frère pour un gang de rue où je pensais que j'étais à ma place jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Itachi ? Est-ce que tu es là ? J'aimerais entrer, c'est également ma chambre ! »

Non, mais il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille cet enfoiré !

« Prends tes affaires, tu changes de chambre ! » lui dis-je en lui donnant ces choses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Itachi ? Où veux-tu que j'aille dormir, il n'y a plus de chambre disponible. »

« Demande à Toby de te faire une place dans son lit, je suis certain qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient ! » Je referme la porte avec violence et retourne à mes réflexions. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

« Itachi, ouvre la porte. Je ne changerai pas de chambre et je ne dormirai pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! »

« Va-t-en ! » Je ne veux pas lui ouvrir. S'il ne veut pas dormir avec Toby, il a juste à dormir dans le salon. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il couche avec moi après ce que j'ai vu plus tôt !

« Itachi … Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? Je n'ai rien fais qui puisse … »

« Rien fait ? Tu veux rire de moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire dans le salon quand je suis arrivé ? Hein ? N'essaie pas de me mentir parce que j'ai très bien vu ce que j'ai vu. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il s'est jeté sur moi quand il t'a entendu entrer. Je te le jure. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. C'est toi que j'aime, seulement toi. Et de toute manière, tu ne peux pas vraiment parler, parce que je pourrais très bien te rappeler le baiser que tu as échangé avec l'ami de ton frère. Même si tu me dis que c'était pour faire réagir ton frère, je n'en crois pas un mot. »

J'ouvre la porte. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'entendre parler de mon frère. Je regarde Deidara qui est devant moi avec toutes ses choses dans les bras et je laisse échapper un soupir.

« Tu peux entrer, mais prouves-moi que tu ne tiens qu'à moi. » lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

« Peu importe la façon que je veux te le prouver ? »

« Peu importe, mais je vais décider par la suite si tu es toujours digne d'être mon copain. » lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin très minime. Je sais très bien de quelle façon il va vouloir me le prouver, même si j'appréhende ce moment.

Il met ses choses dans un coin, ferme la porte et me jette sans ménagement sur le lit.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, je peux te le jurer. Je vais te prouver que je suis encore digne d'être ton copain. N'oublie surtout pas que tu me donnes carte blanche, donc je ne veux pas être interrompu par toi ni par personne d'autre. »

Il me regarde et sort du tiroir de la table de chevet de la corde. Je me demande ce qu'il veut faire avec. Il commence par enlever mon chandail tranquillement. Il en profite pour me donner des baisers sur mon ventre et plus il remonte mon chandail, plus les baisers montent également. Il est rendu sur mon torse, il joue un peu avec mes tétons avant d'enlever mon vêtement au complet. Il vient m'embrasser. Sa langue explore mes lèvres que j'ouvre un peu pour l'inviter à y entrer, ce qu'il fait. Nos langues se rencontrent et font plus ample connaissance, elles s'amusent à se tortiller, à chercher à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ce baiser durera jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions notre souffle. Deidara me regarde avec un regard intense avant de prendre la corde et de m'attacher les poignets à la tête du lit.

« Deidara, tu aimes jouer avec le feu. »

« Tais-toi ! Et laisses-toi faire ! Je veux m'assurer de cette façon que tu ne m'arrêteras pas en chemin ! »

Je le regarde et je commence vraiment à appréhender le moment où il me pénétrera. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais pour lui faire plaisir et surtout pour ne pas le perdre, je vais le faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il m'ait attaché. Je ne pourrais pas profiter de la chaleur de son corps. Je n'ai tellement pas l'habitude de me faire dominer et surtout je ne laisse pas personne le faire en temps normal. Même mon propre père n'a jamais réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi.

« Ah ! Deidara ! » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier. Je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix de lui pardonner.

Il s'est attaqué à mon cou, il sait parfaitement où est mon point faible. Il l'explore avec sa langue et ses dents. Il commence par lécher mon cou dans une danse précise et ensuite il s'amuse à me mordiller. Ce qui m'a fait crier, c'est quand il m'a mordu un peu plus fort et que j'ai senti sa langue léchée au même endroit. Il utilise les techniques du maître, c'est qu'il apprend bien ! Il descend en faisant un tracé avec sa langue vers mon torse. Je voudrais réagir en jouant dans ses cheveux, mais je ne le peux pas puisque j'ai les poignets liés au-dessus de ma tête. Cela m'enrage !

Sa langue se dirige vers mes mamelons. Il fait rouler sa langue autour avant de me les sucer. Après avoir pris plaisir à me les sucer sans ménagement, il me les mordille juste assez pour que j'ais envie de crier, mais je vais réussir à me retenir. Je veux qu'il travaille plus pour me faire crier de plaisir. Mais, je peux vous dire que c'est difficile de se retenir. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens la sueur apparaître sur mon corps qui est à la merci de mon amour.

« Est-ce que tu essayerais de cacher ton plaisir, Itachi ? » me demande Deidara entre deux coups de langue sur mes mamelons.

Je ne lui réponds pas verbalement, mais mon corps le fera pour moi. Mon dos se cambre et je sens mes muscles se contracter au contact de sa langue sur mon corps. Je frisonne de plaisir. Deidara revient visiter mes lèvres, mais sa langue n'entre pas dans ma bouche. Elle visite mes lèvres pour ensuite descendre au niveau de mon cou. Je voudrais tellement qu'il aille plus vite, mais en même temps, je ne le veux pas. Je sens son membre bien dressé contre mon corps et je sais également que le mien est prêt depuis très longtemps.

« Deidara ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

« Tu vas devoir attendre. Je fais ce que je veux, ne l'oublie pas. »

Je voudrais être en mesure d'échanger les rôles, mais il a tout prévu pour que je ne puisse pas le faire. J'essaie néanmoins de défaire mes liens sans succès. Je le sens en train de me faire un beau suçon dans le cou. Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas s'occuper de ce qui presse ? Je ne suis plus capable d'attendre. L'envie veut prendre le dessus. ARG ! Je ne peux rien faire et cela m'enrage.

Il revient à mon torse qu'il explore encore avec sa langue, mais aussi avec ses lèvres. Je les sens glisser sur ma peau et tracer un chemin.

« Mmmmmmmm ! »

Deidara me regarde avec plein de passion dans son regard. Je sens son souffle chaud près de mon oreille. Il me la mordille un peu avant de me dire qu'il commence à penser à aller s'occuper de mon membre. Je grogne de plaisir pour lui faire savoir que je suis d'accord avec sa décision.

Il descend vers mon entrejambe et empoigne mon membre déjà bien gonflé. Il entreprend de faire des va et viens pendant que moi, un voile de plaisir se place devant mes yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Je crois que je suis au septième ciel.

« Plus vite, plus viiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttte ! » Je le sens accélérer, mais quand je sens que je vais venir, il ralentit considérablement jusqu'à arrêter.

La frustration me gagne un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il lèche mes bijoux de famille. C'est qu'il sait quoi faire pour un gars qui n'a pas eu d'autre partenaire que moi. Après avoir fait connaissance avec mes bijoux, il revient à mon pénis. Cette fois, il utilise sa langue et commence par me lécher le gland. Mos dos est parcouru de frissons. Curieusement, je croyais que j'appréhenderais ce moment, mais c'est le contraire. Sa langue s'enroule autour de mon membre. Je suis vraiment au summum du plaisir. Je fais des mouvements avec mon bassin pour l'inciter à aller plus loin. Il comprend mon message puisqu'il prend mon membre en bouche et fait de longs va et viens. Mais il accélère le rythme sans attendre plus longtemps. Mes muscles se contractent tous et dans un dernier effort, je vais me relâcher. Le sentiment de détente que je ressens n'est pas descriptible.

Deidara remonte pour venir me donner un baiser et cette fois, sa langue vient visiter la mienne. Je sens son corps chaud contre le mien. Notre sueur se mélange, nos salives ne forment qu'une seule et même salive. Deidara me regarde dans les yeux avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

« C'est maintenant le grand moment que j'attends avec impatience. Ne t'inquiète pas, Itachi, je vais y aller doucement, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Je n'ai pas peur que cela me fasse mal. J'ai plutôt peur de voir mon père au lieu de mon amour. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Pendant ce temps, Deidara laisse glisser sa langue de mon cou jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est en train de s'humidifier deux doigts. Je referme les yeux et essaye de me concentrer sans penser à mon père.

Je sens ses doigts entrer en moi. Je me crispe sans le vouloir vraiment. Je sais que c'est Deidara et non mon père, mais je ne peux rien y faire. La dernière personne à avoir pénétrer mon intimité est mon père.

« Relaxe Itachi, je ne te ferai pas mal. Je veux seulement te donner du plaisir. Amour, fais-moi confiance ! »

Je ne veux pas décevoir mon amour, donc j'essaie de relaxer. Il introduit son deuxième doigt. Ceux-ci roulent dans mon intimité et bientôt font des va et viens. Je me concentre sur le plaisir que je ressens en ce moment et essaye de ne pas penser à mon enfance. Il ne faut pas que je pense à mon enfance. Je sens les larmes coulées d'elle-même sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas capable de les contrôler. C'est plus fort que ma volonté de laisser faire Deidara.

Je sens son membre à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Mes muscles se crispent encore. Les larmes coulent encore plus. Je ne peux rien faire. Il commence à pénétrer, il essaye de me détendre. Mes muscles se relaxent un peu, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait à sa merci. Il est complètement en moi. J'ouvre mes yeux et je cherche son regard. Je le trouve. Il me regarde et commence des va et viens. Il y va doucement et puis accélère le rythme. Je ressens du plaisir et de plus il atteint ma prostate sans difficulté. Je ne peux faire autre chose que de crier mon plaisir. J'en oublie mon père et mon enfance. Je me déhanche moi aussi pour suivre son mouvement. J'ai l'impression que nos corps ne font qu'un. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, je veux qu'il continue.

« Deidara, détache-moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je l'arrête.

« Je ne ferai rien. Je ne suis pas capable de rester passif. »

Il me regarde et retourne à son occupation qui est d'augmenter encore le rythme. Je n'en peux plus. J'essaie à nouveau de me délier, mais je réussis seulement à me faire mal. Notre rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore plus et je sens le membre de mon copain se gonfler en moi et bientôt dans un cri roque, il se déverse dans mon intimité. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de retrouver mon souffle. Il vient s'étendre sur mon corps et je sens à nouveau son souffle dans mon cou.

« Merci, Itachi ! Je t'aime et je suis content de l'avoir vécu au moins une fois. » me dit-il avant de rouler à mes côtés et de me délier les mains. Enfin, je peux bouger à mon goût et j'en profite. Malgré la fatigue, je commence à explorer le corps de Deidara avec mes mains. Elles se baladent sur ce corps en sueur.

« Itachi, pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

Je le regarde. Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question ? Il connaît très bien la réponse. Je ne lui répondrai pas. Je vais poser ma tête sur son torse. Je me sens si bien auprès de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte pour un autre et surtout pour ce Toby. S'il continue à lui tourner autour, je vais penser sérieusement à le mettre dehors du groupe, mais avant de le laisser partir, je risque fort bien de le torturer comme j'aime si bien le faire avec les personnes qui me poussent vraiment à bout. Pein pourrait le confirmer s'il était toujours parmi nous. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne puisse rien faire qui pourrait me nuire dans l'avenir. Juste à cette idée, un sourire sadique apparaît.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? » me demande Deidara qui me regarde avec envie.

« La façon que tu viens de me prouver ton amour pour moi. J'espère que tu te tiendras loin de lui dorénavant ! » lui dis-je avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, il est déjà tard dans l'avant-midi. Deidara est déjà debout puisqu'il n'est plus dans la chambre. Je vais descendre pour prendre un café. Hidan et Konan sont assis à la table et parlent avec Deidara.

« Bonjour Itachi, bien dormi ? » me demande Hidan avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me fais un café que je vais aller boire dans le salon. C'est parfait puisqu'il n'y a personne. Je vais avoir la paix. Mes pensées me ramènent vers mon frère. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire, il est sûrement à l'école à l'heure qu'il est. Je me promets d'aller le voir sur l'heure du midi. Environ une demi-heure après, Deidara entre dans le salon et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue. Je me tourne vers lui et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il sursaute au contact. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis si pressé de l'embrasser. C'est parce que Toby vient de faire son apparition dans le salon et je veux lui démontrer que Deidara m'appartient.

« Ça va, Itachi, j'ai compris. Je te le laisse. De toute manière, je crois que nous sommes tous au courant ici de votre relation. Disons que vous n'avez pas été très discret la nuit dernière. »

Je souris, je suis content qu'il ait enfin compris que Deidara m'appartenait et que je ne le partageais pas avec personne. Je vais me prendre une ou deux lignes de coke avant d'annoncer que je vais sortir. Deidara essayera de me retenir, mais je vais lui dire que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vraiment y aller.

« C'est encore ton frère ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille. C'est sa vie. »

« Arrête ! C'est peut-être sa vie, mais il ne mérite pas cette vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme moi, est-ce que je vais devoir te le répéter encore ? »

« Itachi … »

Je sors sans répondre davantage. Je me dirige vers l'école de mon frère en espérant que les cours de l'après-midi ne sont pas encore repris. Quand j'arrive devant la grille, je suis soulagé de voir des élèves encore dehors en train de jaser entre eux. Je repère assez vite le groupe de Sasuke, mais je ne le vois pas. Je commence à stresser, serait-il déjà repartit vers Orochimaru ?

« Salut ! » dis-je en arrivant près du groupe. Naruto et Kiba me regardent avec de la colère dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me demande Kiba.

« Est-ce que vous savez où peut être Sasuke, je dois absolument lui parler. » leur demandai-je.

« Sasuke, il n'est plus ici. Il est parti. » me répond Naruto.

« Il est parti, comment ça ? »

« Un gars s'est présenté ici il y a environ une demi-heure et il l'a suivi. » me dit Naruto. « Je suis supposé le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il ne parte pas, mais il m'a précisément dit de ne rien faire et disons que le gars me faisait un peu peur, donc je n'ai pas osé faire quoi que ce soit. »

« À quoi ressemblait ce gars ? »

« Euh … »

« Il était assez grand, j'ai surtout remarqué ses cheveux, ils étaient gris. Il avait un pantalon noir et un chandail gris. » me répond Kiba.

« Kabuto … » murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je serre les points, je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit venu chercher Sasuke de force. Pourquoi ?

« Itachi, tu es le seul maintenant qui peut faire quelque chose pour lui. Je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais si tu tiens à ton frère comme tu essayes de nous le faire croire, fais quelque chose, sauve-le. » me demande Kiba.

Je le regarde et je fais un signe affirmatif. « Je vais tout faire pour le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'est mis. Je peux vous jurer que je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme Orochimaru ni comme moi. » C'est à ce moment que je remarque une fille avec les cheveux rose. Elle me regarde, mais je vois de la peur dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute, Sakura ? » lui demandai-je. Ces yeux s'agrandissent quand je prononce son nom. Les autres me regardent en se demandant comment je peux connaître son nom. Elle vient vers moi et nous nous éloignons du groupe.

« Comment as-tu pu le laisser partir avec lui ? Tu sais très bien ce qui l'attend. Je ne peux pas me présenter à nouveau devant Orochimaru, mais est-ce que tu peux me promettre de voir à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? »

« … »

« Sakura, je sais que tu as un peu peur de ton cousin, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Orochimaru est venu me voir hier soir et il m'a dit de ne plus rien faire pour protéger Sasuke contre lui, sinon il viendrait reprendre mon groupe. »

« Tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton frère pour être sûr de garder ton groupe ! C'est de cette façon que tu veux prouver à ton frère que tu l'aimes et que tu tiens à lui. C'est une drôle de façon. »

Elle se retourne et va rejoindre les autres. Elle ne m'a rien promit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon groupe ou mon frère ? Si je choisis Sasuke, je perds mon gang et ma vie se termine à ce moment, mais si je choisis mon gang, je perds Sasuke et sa vie est en danger. Je suis perdant d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Je retourne dans notre repère. Je monte directement dans ma chambre. J'ignore les appels de Deidara et je me jette dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et les larmes commencent à couler. Je ne veux pas les retenir, j'en ai marre de toujours me retenir pour ne pas pleurer. J'en ai marre d'être toujours le plus fort. J'en ai marre de cette vie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Bon Dieu, dites-le-moi !

« Itachi … »

Deidara s'asseoit sur le lit et sans prévenir, je vais le serrer dans mes bras, j'ai besoin de réconfort. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'une personne a besoin de moi. Je dois prendre une décision, mais laquelle. Je ne suis pas capable de choisir. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas laisser mon frère vivre sa vie comme il le veut ? Peut-être que j'arriverais à mieux vivre et me concentrer sur la mienne qui est en train de tomber en morceaux.

Je vais pleurer de longues heures dans les bras de Deidara. Celui-ci restera là sans dire un mot. De toute manière peu importe ce qu'il aurait dit, rien n'aurait pu me remonter le moral. Sasuke, petit frère, j'espère qu'un jour, tu seras capable de me pardonner. Je m'en veux tellement, je pensais que c'était seulement ma vie que je foutais en l'air, mais aujourd'hui je m'aperçois que je t'ai emmené dans mon univers sans l'avoir prévu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Désoler pour ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres et vous n'avez qu'un POV d'Itachi. Mais, malgré cela, j'attends vos commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenus. Que se passera-t-il avec Sasuke, maintenant qu'il est de retour avec Orochimaru ? Est-ce que Toby a bien compris ou ne dit-il cela seulement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Itachi ? **

**Itachi : **J'espère qu'il a très bien compris. Deidara M'APPARTIENT !

**Deidara : ** Je suis aux anges ! Youppi ! Enfin ! J'ai pu prendre mon 'Tachi chéri !

**Itachi : ** Ouais, bon. Ne pense pas que cela va arriver encore de sitôt.

**Deidara** : Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

**Itachi : ** …

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi suis-je retourné avec Orochimaru ? Nee-san, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me chercher ?

**Itachi : ** Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à l'auteur, c'est elle qui écrit malheureusement.

**Rebhist:** Ne voulais-tu pas faire souffrir ton frère ?

**Sasuke :** Oui tu as raison, désolé, nee-san.

_Itachi se retourne vers l'auteur et active son sharingan, mais l'auteur a le temps de s'éclipser derrière la porte. _


	11. Punition

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita / Deidara, Naru / Neji, Kiba / Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore une fois, je remercie mes revieweurs, Zofra, Sati-san et Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. Je vous remercie de vos encouragements écrits, c'est très apprécié ! Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 11 : Punition**

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis présentement dans ma chambre. Depuis que je suis revenu dans le groupe d'Orochimaru, il ne m'a pas laissé sortir à l'extérieur de la maison. Oh ! Je peux me promener dans la maison sans problème, mais je sens que je suis surveillé en permanence. Cela fait déjà deux mois, si mes calculs sont bons, que je n'ai pas vu le monde extérieur. Je sais un peu ce qui se passe grâce à Sakura qui m'en parle quand elle peut le faire.

Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire.

_**Flash-back**_

Je me trouve à l'école, seul dans mon coin. Depuis mon retour, je ne me mêle plus au groupe. S'ils veulent me parler, c'est eux qui viennent à moi. Kiba ne me parle plus, mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour moi. Comment puis-je le savoir ? C'est simple, il me jette souvent des coups d'œil, comme s'il espérait que je vienne lui parler. Il sait que c'est ma dernière journée. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de vraiment partir. Sakura est venue me voir ce matin à la première pause.

« Sasuke, j'aimerais te parler, est-ce que c'est possible ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je lui fais un signe affirmatif. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Sasuke, tu ne peux pas retourner chez Oro-sama. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est là que je me sens le mieux. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, même pas toi, Sakura. »

Elle me regarde et je vois de la tristesse dans son regard. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne me voyait plus. Le cours suivant commence donc elle retourne à sa place et Naruto vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Pendant le cours, je vois apparaître un morceau de papier sur mon bureau. Je le prends et le lis.

_Sasuke, je sais que tu as laissé tomber Kiba, mais ne pense pas que tu pourras conquérir Neji, maintenant. _

Mon pauvre Naruto, si tu savais réellement ce que je projette de faire, est-ce que tu essayerais de me retenir ? Sûrement pas ! Je lui réponds sur le même morceau de papier, j'ai envie de voir sa réaction.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir le garder ton Neji jusqu'à ta mort. Dès cet après-midi, tu ne me verras plus. Je ne ferai plus parti de vos vies. Je vais vivre ma propre vie comme je l'entends et de cette façon, je vais pouvoir me venger de mon frère beaucoup plus vite. _

Je lui redonne le papier et je surveille sa réaction. Elle ne vient pas aussi vite que je l'aurais cru de lui. Son visage reste passif et il continue d'écouter le prof. J'ai juste hâte que le cours se termine. Quand la cloche sonne, je me précipite hors de la classe, mais je suis intercepté par Naruto qui m'arrête.

« Sasuke, je voulais seulement te dire que si ta décision était de partir et de nous quitter définitivement, fais-le, mais ne reviens pas par la suite comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu nous fais assez souffrir comme ça, donc … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dis, je ne reviendrai pas. Ce n'est pas ma place ici. Personne ne veut de moi et de toute manière, je m'ennuie à mourir maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux parents ? » me demande-t-il.

« Dis-leur ce que tu veux, je m'en fou ! » Je pars avant qu'il n'y ait une autre personne qui m'intercepte pour m'empêcher de partir. Je croise Kiba qui ne me regarde même pas. Il fait vraiment comme si je n'existais pas. Dans le fond, je vais avoir plus de faciliter à partir de cette façon, mais j'ai quand même mal au cœur. J'aurais espéré qu'il essaie un peu de me retenir, mais rien.

Je sors à l'extérieur et je vois le reste du groupe. Je vais dans la direction opposée, avant de changer d'idée et de revenir sur mes pas. Une main se pose sur mon épaule avant que j'aie pu me rendre au groupe. Je me retourne et me trouve face à face avec … Kabuto ?

« Sasuke, il faut que tu me suives ! »

« Si je ne veux pas te suivre ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix ! » Je le vois qui fait un signe en direction d'une autre personne que moi. Je me tourne et je vois que Sakura regarde dans notre direction. Elle ne semble pas heureuse, mais je ne peux rien faire. Elle avertit les autres qui regardent dans ma direction, mais un seul fera quelques pas pour venir me rejoindre avant d'être arrêté par Naruto, c'est Shikamaru.

Après un dernier regard au groupe, je vais suivre Kabuto dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à la maison d'Orochimaru. Le trajet se fera en silence, je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de parler. J'ai un point à la poitrine, un nœud dans la gorge et les larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de trahison ? Je voulais tellement quitter cette vie, mais maintenant que je la quitte définitivement, je veux revenir sur mes pas.

Kabuto s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte et se tourne vers moi.

« Ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux ! » me dit-il sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

Il entre à l'intérieur et je le suis. Orochimaru est assis dans le salon et m'attend de pied ferme. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il me dit de venir m'asseoir et d'après le ton qu'il utilise, je n'ai pas intérêt à protester. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Je me sens vraiment petit, mais je garde mon sang froid, je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction en lui montrant ma peur. Si je suis dans son gang, c'est pour me rapprocher de ma vengeance envers mon frère.

« Sasuke, je vais te poser une question et j'espère que tu seras en mesure de me répondre correctement. Quelles sont les règles du gang ? » me demande Orochimaru en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sakura me les avait dites, mais je m'en souviens très vaguement. Je ne sais pas si je vais être en mesure de toutes les réciter.

« C'est toi le chef, nous ne pouvons pas te désobéir, … nous ne pouvons pas refuser de coucher avec un membre si c'est toi qui l'as dit … » Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres, mais je ne les sais pas.

« Il en reste encore ! Est-ce que tu les aurais oubliés ? Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt ! »

« … malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que me disait Sakura à ce moment là. » me dis-je dans un murmure.

« Il aurait fallu que tu écoutes à ce moment là ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elles sont là ! C'est pour le bon fonctionnement du groupe ! Maintenant, tu vas subir ta punition et crois-moi, tu vas te souvenir des règles à suivre ! » me dit-il. Se tournant vers Kabuto. « Va chercher Gaara et Sai, je vais avoir besoin d'eux ! Prépare également la chambre ! »

Préparer la chambre. J'appréhende ma punition. Je ne pourrai plus me sauver, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Onee-chan, tout est de ta faute. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

« Allez suis-moi ! »

Je me lève et je suis Orochimaru qui se dirige vers une chambre. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, rien ne laisse croire que s'en est une. Les murs sont blancs et nus. Comme meuble, il n'y a qu'un lit. Celui-ci n'est même pas recouvert de draps ou couvertures. Sur l'un des murs, il y a des anneaux placés à différentes hauteurs. Bizarrement, ils sont tous par pair. Au plafond, je vois des chaînes qui pendent. Des frissons me parcourent le corps. Je regrette vraiment d'être ici. Mais, pourquoi m'amène-t-il ici ? Quelle est cette fameuse punition qu'il parle ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? La peur envahie mon corps et je me mets à penser à Kiba. Je l'ai laissé tomber, malgré que je l'aime encore. Je voudrais tellement me retrouver dans ses bras présentement. Sentir le réconfort que seul lui est capable de me fournir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que ma vengeance contre mon frère vaut ce prix là ? Est-ce qu'elle vaut la peine que je me rabaisse à son niveau ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas seulement dit à Minato ou Kiba que mon frère était dans les parages ?

« Ah ! » Je sors de mes pensées quand une douleur à la joue me ramène au présent.

« Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller ! » me lance Orochimaru avec un regard sévère.

Je crois que je n'ai plus intérêt à me perdre dans mes pensées en sa présence. J'enlève mes vêtements et reste debout, nu comme un ver. Je sens des courants d'air froid qui me chatouille la peau et me donne des frissons. Je vois Kabuto qui s'avance vers moi sous le regard attentif du maître. Il se place derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Je ne bouge pas. Je ferme les yeux un instant, juste ce simple geste me fait une sensation forte. Doucement, il prend mes poignets et les ramène dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas en mesure de me défendre, du moins pas avec mes bras. Il commence à me lécher le cou avec sa langue. Il y va très doucement. J'envoie ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus de terrain à lécher. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'aime bien ma punition, mais … je sens que ça ne continuera pas comme ça !

Je sens une chaleur sur mon bas-ventre. Mon regard se dirige vers cet endroit pour découvrir que Sai est à genou devant moi et me lèche cette partie. Maintenant, il se dirige vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me soutenir encore longtemps. Un plaisir intense m'envahit. J'ai juste le goût de prendre part à l'échange, mais je ne le peux pas. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens mon membre se dresser. Sai vient titiller avec le bout de sa langue mon gland. Un cri sort de ma bouche. Kabuto de son côté n'a pas arrêté de me lécher le cou et parfois il me mord un peu. Quelle sensation d'avoir deux mecs qui s'occupent de soi ! J'aurais rêvé de cela, mais avec Kiba et Neji en même temps ! Ces deux-là m'auraient envoyé au nirvana sans problème !

Je sens mes jambes tremblées. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Je n'ai plus de force. Sai continue à titiller mon gland, tandis que Kabuto est maintenant dans mon dos et promène sa langue sur celui-ci. Je vois Orochimaru qui se délecte de ce spectacle. Je ressens toujours un plaisir intense et je voudrais être couché. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Le chef s'en aperçoit et ordonne à Kabuto de m'attacher au mur. Comment ? Que veut-il dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas ! Que veut-il me faire ? Mon cœur bat plus vite sous le coup du stress pendant que Kabuto me dirige vers le mur où se trouvent les anneaux. Il sort, de je ne sais où, des menottes. Il m'attache les poignets aux anneaux avec les menottes. Je sens qu'on m'attache également les chevilles au mur. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis complètement à la merci du chef. Que va-t-il me faire maintenant ? Kabuto et Sai s'éloigne de moi et Orochimaru s'approche lentement.

Je regarde le chef, son regard ne laisse rien paraître. Je ne peux pas lire ses sentiments ou ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire. Soudain, il prend quelque chose à terre. NON ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il va faire ça ! Ce qu'il tient à la main, ce n'est nul autre qu'un fouet. Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux. Le premier coup ne tarde pas à venir. Tout mon corps se crispe sous le coup. Je grimace de douleur. J'entends un rire sadique venant du chef.

« Ce coup, c'est pour m'avoir désobéi, maintenant, les prochains seront pour avoir essayer de quitter le groupe. » me dit-il. Sans attendre davantage, il commence à me donner les autres coups. Ceux-ci claquent sur ma peau. À cause de l'excitation qu'ils m'ont donné plus tôt, mon corps est parsemé de sueur, donc, les coups claquent plus. J'ai vraiment mal. J'en peux plus, je veux qu'il arrête. J'ai compris, je ne lui désobéirai plus, je n'essayerai plus de quitter le gang. Arrête, bon sang !

« J'ai … compris. » essayai-je de dire. Je n'ai plus de souffle. La douleur m'envahit tellement que j'en perds mes sens. Je n'ai plus de repère. Ma vue se brouille. De douleur ou de larmes ? C'est une bonne question, je n'en sais rien.

« Tu vas répéter les règles oubliées. On ne doit pas quitter le gang d'aucune façon, je dois savoir en tout temps où tu es, c'est moi qui décide de tout. » Un autre coup claque sur ma peau. « Allez dis-les ! »

Je les répète de peine et de misère. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai réussi à les réciter correctement. Mais je crois que je l'ai satisfait puisqu'il arrête de me donner des coups.

« C'est bon, Kabuto, tu peux le détacher. » Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant de m'évanouir.

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis couché sur le lit. J'essaie de bouger, mais c'est là que je m'aperçois que j'ai les poignets liés à la tête du lit. Il m'est possible de bouger le reste du corps. La douleur qui m'envahit alors n'est pas comparable à rien. Je ne vois personne dans la chambre. Où sont-ils tous ? Je cris en espérant qu'une personne vienne. Mais rien. Je ne peux même pas deviner quel moment de la journée nous sommes. Les volets de la fenêtre sont fermés. Ils ne laissent passer aucune lumière.

J'entends un cliquetis. La porte s'ouvre.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! » me dit Sakura en entrant dans la chambre. « Je vais aller avertir Oro-sama. »

« Attends ! » lui dis-je dans un souffle ne pouvant pas parler plus fort.

Elle se retourne et me regarde. Elle s'approche de moi. Je remarque que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Excuse-moi, Sasuke. J'ai essayé de t'avertir, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. » Elle s'agenouille à côté du lit. « Je ne suis pas supposé te parler, mais je m'en veux tellement. Je croyais tellement que Naruto et Kiba réussiraient à te retenir chez toi. »

« Rassures-toi, c'est de mon plein gré que je suis revenu ici. » lui dis-je. Je gigote un peu pour dégourdir mes jambes.

« C'est de ton plein gré que tu es attaché ici avec les marques de fouets sur ton corps ? » me demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Je sais qu'elle dit vrai. Je ne suis pas dans cette chambre de mon plein gré, mais si c'est le prix pour venger mes parents, je suis prêt à subir.

Nous entendons du bruit dans le couloir. Sakura se relève subitement. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Orochimaru.

« N'étais-tu pas supposé venir m'avertir s'il se réveillait ? demande-t-il à Sakura.

« Oui, il vient de se réveiller, Oro-sama. »

« Tu vas me faire accroire que ça fait 10 minutes que tu parles seule ? »

Je vois les yeux de Sakura s'agrandir de peur.

« Sakura, ne te laisse … » commençais-je avant d'être interrompu.

« Toi, la ferme ! Tu n'es pas en position pour parler ! » me cri-t-il. Il fait signe à Sakura de sortir. Il lui chuchote quelque chose avant qu'elle ne sorte. Ensuite, son attention revient à moi. Il s'approche du lit. Il me fixe longuement avec ses yeux verts.

Je soutiens son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut savoir jusqu'à combien de temps je peux soutenir celui-ci. Après ce qui me paraît une éternité. Il s'approche de mon oreille.

« Je sais exactement pourquoi tu es venu dans mon groupe. Tu utilises le fait que je ne m'entende pas bien avec le gang d'Itachi pour assouvir ta vengeance. »

Comment peut-il savoir ça ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec personne, même pas à Kiba !

« Est-ce que Itachi t'as mis au courant que c'est moi qui lui a ordonné de les tuer ? Tu devais également mourir, mais heureusement pour toi, ton frère a choisi un moment de la journée où tu n'étais pas dans la maison. »

Il recule sa tête de mon oreille et me regarde. Il veut sûrement voir ma réaction, mais je reste de glace. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui montrer ma surprise, ma colère, ma peine et ma joie. Surprise, parce que je constate que mon frère m'a dit la vérité dans sa lettre. Colère contre Orochimaru qui a ordonné à mon frère de nous assassiner, sa famille. De la peine parce que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Itachi puisse être influençable à se point. De la joie ? … Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

« Maintenant, tu m'appartiens. Tu me seras très utile pour attirer ton frère dans le piège que je lui tends. » me dit-il avant de me lécher le cou. Il s'étend un peu plus sur le lit. Je m'aperçois qu'il est torse nu. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était déshabillé.

Je sens sa langue remontée vers ma bouche. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je tourne ma tête vers le côté opposé, je rencontre sa main qui m'interdit d'aller plus loin. Elle ramène ma tête dans sa position initiale. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je frissonne de tout mon corps, mais de dégoût et non de plaisir. Ses longs cheveux noirs me chatouille la peau. Pourquoi faut-il que je me tape un vieux ? Quoi ? Il est quand même 13 ans mon aîné !

Sa langue explore mes lèvres. Elle force l'entrée de ma bouche pour aller rejoindre ma langue. Elle s'amuse à se tortiller autour de la mienne. Il met fin au baiser et descend sa langue qui glisse sur ma peau jusqu'à mon torse. Sa salive ne me fait pas de bien sur mes blessures. Celles-ci me chauffent. Il en fait fit et continue. Là, il s'allonge complètement sur moi. Je voudrais laisser échapper un cri de douleur, mais je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis à me retenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me gifle parce que je crie. C'est insupportable. Il commence à s'amuser avec mes tétons. Il fait le tour avec sa langue prenant le temps de bien déguster ma peau. Bien malgré moi, mes tétons se dressent. Ses dents viennent les mordiller un peu, ce qui m'arrache un cri. Je l'entends rire un peu pendant qu'il continue à les martyriser. Pendant ce temps, un de ses genoux vient s'accoter sur mon entrejambe et il commence à donner quelques pressions pour augmenter le plaisir. Sans que je le veuille vraiment mon membre se dresse de plaisir ! Je veux bien croire que je ne veux pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je ne peux pas passer à côté du plaisir qu'il me procure. Ses mains se baladent sur mes hanches.

Soudain, il se décolle de mon corps et prend mes jambes. Il les soulève et les pose sur ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douleur intense apparaît dans mon intimité. Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas et je cri ma douleur. Des larmes commencent à couler. Je n'ai jamais été pénétré sans préparation. Il fait des va et viens malgré mes protestations. Je le sens s'allonger sur moi et ses lèvres prennent les miennes en otage. Je ne peux plus parler et je dois répondre à ce baiser. Ses déhanchements se vont de plus en plus fort. Je sens mon bassin se faire martyriser, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis complètement à sa merci. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et vient jouer avec la mienne. Il a une main dans mes cheveux qui les tient fermement et l'autre tient mon bassin. J'ai hâte qu'il termine. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de me joindre à eux pour me venger ?

Ses mouvements sont plus saccadés. J'ai l'impression qu'il va venir bientôt. Je sens son liquide chaud à l'intérieur de moi. Cela peut être une sensation agréable quand tu le veux. Il sort de mon intimité, en même temps, sa langue rend visite à mes mamelons. Ceux-ci sont bien dressés et durs. Il s'amuse à les titiller, enroule sa langue autour. Sa main empoigne ma verge et la caresse. Comment résister quand la personne sait nous donner le plaisir que nous n'avons pas eu depuis un bon moment ? Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de m'imaginer que ce n'est pas Orochimaru, mais Kiba ou encore mieux Neji.

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de me donner du plaisir ! Montre-moi comment tu sais sucer. »

QUOI ? Il veut que … il veut que … non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas le faire, pas à lui !

« N'essaie pas de te défiler ! »

Comment veut-il que je me défile ? Je suis attaché à ce putain de lit. Soudain, je sens mes poignets qui sont libérés de leur emprise. Je ne suis plus attaché au lit. Par contre, ils sont encore ligotés ensemble. Une chaîne est attachée aux menottes. Il la prend et m'ordonne de sortir du lit et de me mettre à genoux. Ce que je fais tant bien que mal. Mes blessures me font vraiment un mal de chien. Est-ce que mon calvaire va se terminer bientôt ? Je voudrais tant être ailleurs. Une fois que je suis sur mes genoux, il tire sur la chaîne qui retient mes poignets vers le haut. Je le vois attaché l'autre extrémité à un anneau qui pend du plafond. Il est devant moi et se masturbe, ensuite il s'approche de moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Je vois son membre se dresser devant mon visage. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de le mordre, mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je pourrais le regretter sérieusement par après. Encore une fois je m'imagine que c'est Kiba qui est devant moi et je crois que de cette façon, il me sera plus facile d'obéir au chef. Il approche son membre de ma bouche.

« Allez ouvre ! » m'ordonne-t-il.

J'ouvre un peu ma bouche et sans prévenir, il entre son membre dans celle-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Je dois faire ce qu'il m'a demandé, donc je commence à sucer. J'enroule ma langue autour de son pénis et j'essaie de lui donner le plaisir qu'il attend. J'entends ses gémissements qui sont de plus en plus forts. Je ne veux pas qu'il se déverse dans ma bouche. Je sens son membre gonflé. J'essaie de tourner la tête pour l'enlever, mais je m'aperçois qu'il la tient de ses mains. Il me lance un regard assassin.

« Tu n'as pas terminé ! Continue comme tu as commencé ! Tu fais très bien ça ! » me dit-il avant de me sourire sarcastiquement.

Je continue de le sucer tout en pensant à autre chose. Il commence à donner des coups de rein. Il le pousse jusque dans le fond de ma gorge. Je n'en peux plus. Je laisse échapper des gémissements de douleur. Il n'en tient pas compte et continue plus fort. À chaque fois qu'il atteint le fond, j'ai l'impression qu'il va défoncer ma gorge. Je commence à paniquer.

J'essaie de le repousser pour qu'il arrête, mais sans succès. J'ai seulement réussi à le rendre plus en colère. Que me réservera-t-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va essayer de me tuer ? Je ne crois pas, puisqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour attirer mon frère dans son piège. Quel est ce piège au juste ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce qu'il se tient toujours devant moi et je sens une substance chaude au coin de mes lèvres. NON ! Je fais aller ma tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme pour m'enlever cette substance et le goût qui vient avec. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un baiser qui sera le dernier … de sa part.

« Sasuke, tu m'as beaucoup déçu. J'aurais cru que tu aurais pris part à notre échange. Ton frère était plus réceptif que toi. Je me faisais plus de plaisir avec lui. Tu devras faire des efforts pour que je sois satisfait la prochaine fois. »

« Teme ! » lui criai-je.

« Réfléchis bien à ce que tu me dis, parce que tu peux le regretter amèrement. » me dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de commencer à s'habiller.

« Détache-moi maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! »

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! J'ai eu une demande spéciale que je ne peux pas refuser. Ensuite, tu pourras être libre et j'espère que cette fois tu n'oublieras pas les règles du gang. » Il se tourne et marche en direction de la porte. Il sort à prenant soin de bien fermer celle-ci.

Je reste un moment seul avec mes démons et mes pensées. Il a déjà couché avec mon frère. Sûrement quand ce dernier faisait partie de son gang. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il ne fasse plus partie du même gang ? Est-ce Orochimaru ou Itachi qui a reconstruit un nouveau gang ? Est-ce qu'Itachi est le chef de son gang ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi la journée de mon agression il ait eu de la facilité à éloigner les autres de moi. Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il veut absolument me protéger. Est-ce que cela aurait rapport avec ce que mon père lui a dit avant de rendre l'âme ou c'est le remord qui le fait agir de cette façon-là ?

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et c'est Sai qui entre dans la chambre. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le goût. Disons que j'ai eu mon quota avec Orochimaru. Il s'avance vers moi. Il ne dit pas un mot. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. Arrivé devant moi, il commence à me détacher. Enfin je vais pouvoir bouger, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

« Je voulais te faire l'amour, mais une personne m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas attendre, elle voulait te parler. Je lui ai laissé ma place. Mais, tu ne perds rien, je vais me reprendre demain. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il part déjà vers la porte. Il parle avec quelqu'un avant de sortir. C'est Sakura qui entre dans la chambre. Je ramasse mes vêtements avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle vient s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. J'enfile mon boxer.

« Sasuke, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui te prends. Je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup de tes problèmes, mais maintenant que nous allons être ensemble presque toute la journée, je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Je la regarde. Je n'ai pas le goût de tout lui dévoiler. Je sais très bien qu'elle ira tout dire à Kiba, Naruto et le reste du gang.

« Même s'ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es parti, si tu ne veux pas que je leur en parle, je ne le ferai pas. » me dit-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées.

« Sakura, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de peine au gang de l'école, mais je n'ai pas le choix d'être ici … »

« Pour te venger de ton frère ? »

Pourquoi me pose-t-elle des questions, si elle le sait déjà ? Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne sais plus si je veux me confier à elle. Elle me dit qu'elle n'ira pas le dire aux autres, mais qu'est-ce qui me certifie que c'est vrai ? Et merde ! Quand est-ce que je vais réussir à avoir la paix et faire ce que je veux ?

« Oui, pour me venger de mon frère ! Tu es contente, tu es au courant ! Si tu vas raconter ça à qui que ce soit … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me feras ? »

Je ne peux pas lui faire quoique ce soit, parce qu'il y a Orochimaru qui la protège. Putain ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils rappliquent ici pour soit disant venir me sauver des griffes du connard qui me sert de chef. Je dois lui répondre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi encore ! » lui dis-je. « Sakura, je sais que tu penses comme les autres, mais c'est vraiment la seule façon de réussir à approcher mon frère. »

« Non, Sasuke, ce n'est pas la seule façon et tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais dans quel quartier ton frère traîne. Tu n'avais qu'à retourner dans le quartier où a eu lieu ton agression et t'aurais eu plus de chance de le rencontrer. » Elle me regarde et je vois beaucoup de reproche dans ses yeux. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, c'est parce qu'Orochimaru est ma seule famille qui me reste, mais je peux te dire que j'ai hâte de réussir à partir d'ici. Il n'est pas très tendre avec moi. Il me traite comme si j'étais simplement un membre du groupe et non comme sa cousine. Je suis une moins que rien pour lui. »

« Sakura, tu ne comprends pas. Comment aurais-je pu me venger contre mon frère, seul face à six membres de son groupe ? Tandis que maintenant, il y a plusieurs personnes qui m'entourent. Sachant qu'Orochimaru le déteste, je sais très bien que nous risquons de croiser son chemin un jour. »

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Sasuke. La seule personne qui veut encore entendre parler de toi à l'école, c'est Shikamaru. Les autres t'ont déjà mis aux oubliettes. Tu es rendu un sujet tabou dans le groupe … »

« Je m'en fou. C'est tant mieux comme ça ! Au moins, je sais qu'ils ne souffrent pas et qu'ils vont peut-être réussir à me laisser tranquille … »

« Tu es con ou quoi ! Tu penses qu'ils t'ont oublié comme ça ?! Ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de toi parce que ça leur fait trop mal de savoir où tu es rendu ! » Elle se lève du lit et se dirige vers la porte. « Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre qu'on t'avait assignée la dernière fois et te reposer. Orochimaru a quelque chose pour toi ce soir. »

Elle sort sans rien rajouter. Je reste seul à réfléchir un moment avant de sortir de cette chambre de me diriger vers celle qui deviendra ma chambre pour un long moment. Quand j'arrive dans celle-ci rien n'a changé ! Je me couche et le sommeil me rattrape vite.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_« Noooooooon ! » _

_Mon père vient de mourir devant moi. Mon frère est encore là. Et moi, caché dans la garde-robe, je cris. Je vois mon frère se tourner vers le placard. J'ai les mains sur ma bouche, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là. Il s'approche du placard. J'essaie de me confondre aux vêtements. Il ouvre la porte, je ne fais aucun geste qui pourrait trahir ma présence. Il se penche à ma hauteur et écarte les vêtements. _

_Nos regards se croisent. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne bouge pas. Il tend ses bras comme s'il voulait me prendre. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis terrifié. Il réussit à me prendre dans ses bras. Que va-t-il faire ? Va-t-il me tuer ? _

_« J'avais promis à père que je te protégerais, mais maintenant que tu as tout vu, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te tuer toi aussi. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, mais pour garder ma liberté, je n'ai pas le choix. » _

_Il pointe son pistolet sur moi et …_

Je me réveille en sueur. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai encore fait le même rêve que je fais depuis plusieurs semaines. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait tué s'il avait su que j'étais caché dans la penderie ? Est-ce qu'il le savait que j'étais là et il n'aurait rien fait ? Je ne crois pas qu'il savait que j'étais présent parce qu'il m'aurait sûrement tué aussi. Est-ce que j'aurais dû mourir aussi ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je suis écœuré des pourquoi et des comment. Quand est-ce que je vais avoir les réponses que j'attends depuis au moins dix ans ?

Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain. Je veux prendre une bonne douche. J'entre dans la douche et dès que l'eau commence à couler sur ma peau, une douleur vient me rappeler ma journée d'hier. Vous pouvez être sûr que je vais y réfléchir avant de désobéir à un ordre d'Orochimaru. Eh oui ! J'ai osé désobéir au chef. Cela fait deux mois que je suis à l'intérieur, j'avais seulement le goût de sortir un peu. Donc, hier après-midi, je suis allé prendre une marche sans avertir personne. Elle m'a mené devant mon ancienne école. Je n'ai pas osé entrer dans la cours, mais j'ai observé longtemps un groupe en particulier. Même si je les ai quitté, ils me manquent beaucoup. Je ne réussis pas à les oublier. Malheureusement, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé Kabuto. Je le déteste ce type. Il m'a dénoncé à Orochimaru. Celui-ci s'est fait un plaisir de me fouetter pour me rappeler le règlement.

L'eau qui coule me relaxe beaucoup. Je vais rester un bon moment dans la douche. Ensuite, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'ose pas descendre rejoindre les autres. En ai-je seulement le droit ? Je ne sais plus vraiment comment me comporter devant le chef. Je m'assois sur mon lit et sort de mon sac, la lettre que mon frère m'a écrite. En la relisant, je me sens bizarre. Je veux toujours me venger contre lui, mais en même temps, je voudrais le retrouver et que nous formions une famille lui et moi. Je m'aperçois que je ne sais plus ce que je veux vraiment. Mes sentiments sont partagés. Je me pose une autre question depuis deux mois, comme si je n'en avais pas assez. Quel est le piège qu'Orochimaru a prévu pour mon frère ? Pourquoi veut-il lui tendre un piège ? Quels sont réellement les motifs qui les amènent à se haïr ? Je pourrais peut-être le demander à Sakura, peut-être le sait-elle ?!

On frappe à ma porte. J'autorise la personne à entrer. C'est Sakura. Elle n'est pas à l'école aujourd'hui ?

« Salut Sasuke, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. »

« Oro-sama voudrait que tu descendes, il va donner le plan de la soirée. » me dit-elle avant de se tourner prête à partir.

« Sakura, attends ! » Elle se tourne. « Tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est samedi aujourd'hui ! »

Quel con je fais ! J'avais oublié ! « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Elle me fait signe que oui. Je continue. « Est-ce que tu es au courant du piège que Orochimaru veut tendre à mon frère ? »

« Non. Maintenant, tu devrais descendre avant qu'il ne se mette en colère. » Elle sort sans un mot de plus.

J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour elle. Pourtant, on se connaît bien. Je descends au salon rejoindre les autres. Quand j'arrive, je me prends une place. Je me sens petit parmi les autres. J'attends, je n'ose pas dire un mot.

« Parfait, maintenant que tout le monde est là ! » Orochimaru dit cela en me regardant. La chair de poule couvre mon corps. « Je vais pouvoir vous dire ce que nous allons faire ! »

Il fait une pose, prends le temps de s'allumer un joint et se cale dans son fauteuil. Il nous regarde un après l'autre. Les autres restent bien sagement assis à leur place à attendre qu'il se décide à continuer. Après qu'il est pris deux bouffées de son joint, il reprend la parole.

« Après souper, nous irons vendre les commandes que nous avons eues. Ensuite, nous irons sur le territoire de ce vaurien et nous essayerons de reprendre certains de nos clients qu'il nous a volés. Kabuto et Gaara, je veux que vous ameniez vos armes. » Il arrête et attend la réaction des autres.

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui ? Il… »

« Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Je veux lui régler son compte ! Sai, pendant que nous serons sur son territoire, tu amèneras Sasuke avec toi pour ramasser de l'argent. Je crois qu'il pourrait nous en procurer assez. Je ne crois pas qu'ils cracheront sur lui. »

« Parfait ! Est-ce que nous avons un minimum à ramener ou … »

« La même chose qu'à l'habitude, mais assures-toi qu'il le fasse ! »

« Oui, aucun problème ! »

Sai me regarde avec un sourire en coin. De quoi et de qui parlent-ils ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire Sai et moi pour gagner de l'argent ? Je suis perdu.

« Dans la journée, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais je veux vous voir tous ici pour dix-huit heures. »

Il se lève et sort du salon. Les autres font de même. J'intercepte Sai et lui demande ce que nous devons faire pour accumuler de l'argent.

« Tu verras bien ce soir. Je ne veux pas te le dire avant ! Héhéhé ! » En me disant cela, il se lèche les lèvres et me regarde intensément. « Nous pourrions peut-être s'amuser un peu. Peut-être pourrai-je te donner un avant goût de ce soir ? »

« J'en ai pas vraiment envie. Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas remettre cela ? »

« J'accepte pour cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras pas refuser. » me dit-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Je me rends dans la cuisine en espérant pouvoir avaler quelque chose. J'ai terriblement faim. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi. Sakura est dans la cuisine également. Elle me voit et me tend une assiette, je m'assois à la table et déguste mon déjeuner.

« Je me disais aussi que tu aurais faim ! Ici, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux et quand tu le veux. Tu n'as pas à attendre que quelqu'un te serve parce que tu risques d'attendre longtemps. De toute façon, c'est la dernière fois que je vais te préparer quelque chose, la prochaine fois, tu te le feras seul. Ils ne te l'ont peut-être pas dit, mais ce soir, nous allons manger tous ensembles, donc tu devras être à l'heure, sinon pas de souper pour toi. Il est très strict. C'est rare que nous ayons la chance de manger en sa compagnie. » Elle me sourit avant de continuer. « Quand Oro-sama décide de manger avec nous, il ne faut surtout pas manquer le rendez-vous ! »

Je termine mon assiette et remercie Sakura avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et reprends la lettre de mon frère. Est-ce que Orochimaru parlait de lui ? C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas que je sois présent ? Mais pourquoi amener des armes, est-ce qu'il a l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ? Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à Itachi ! S'il y a une personne qui peut le buter, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Sai ? Je vais réfléchir à tout ça toute la journée. Je vais également aller dans le salon pour consommer. Je suis content d'avoir pensé à amener ce que j'avais chez nous. Je vais rester une bonne partie de la journée dans le salon.

Le soir venu, je suis déjà dans le salon quand les autres arrivent. Nous allons manger ensemble. Le souper se fait dans un silence de mort. À la fin du repas, Orochimaru nous rappelle ce que nous avons à faire et ensuite il nous donne le signal et nous partons. Nous commençons par aller vendre la dope que nos clients nous ont demandée. Je n'ai jamais fait cela de ma vie. J'apprends avec Sai. Je l'observe et le suis. Au dernier client, il me dit que c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je me sens nerveux, je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il viendra un jour où je le ferai seul.

Il vient le temps où nous devons partir de notre côté, Sai et moi. Il m'amène dans un quartier de la ville que je ne connais pas. Je vois plein de jeunes sur la rue. Je vois des voitures s'arrêter pour laisser embarquer ou débarquer une jeune fille. Je regarde Sai et je commence un peu à comprendre, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans un bar et nous allons nous asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

« Maintenant, tu vas bien écouter, je ne répéterai pas. » Il me regarde et je lui fais signe que j'ai bien compris. « Nous sommes ici pour se faire de l'argent. Une partie de l'argent que tu auras gagné te restera, le reste va au chef. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Laisse-moi parler ! » Il fait signe au barman et celui-ci nous amène des consommations. « Quand nous sortirons d'ici tu devras gagner de l'argent avec ton charme et ton corps ! Peu importe quel sexe tu choisis en autant que tu ramasses le minimum que le chef demande. Ensuite, on se retrouve ici. »

« Attends un peu, es-tu en train de me dire que je dois coucher avec un mec que je ne connais pas ? Et je vais avoir de l'argent en retour ? »

« Tu as tout compris. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je dois me prostituer pour ramasser de l'argent pour le groupe. Je ne pensais jamais être obligé de faire cela. Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le faire, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix dans ce gang ? Pas encore ! Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée.

« Quel est ce minimum que nous devons amasser ? » lui demandai-je en espérant que ce ne soit pas un trop gros montant.

« Le minimum que tu dois te ramasser c'est trois cents dollars. »

« Quoi ? … J'ai … j'ai juste qu'à quelle heure pour réussir à gagner ça ? » lui demandai-je vraiment pas certain.

« On se rejoint ici à deux heures trente. » me dit-il en se levant. « Commence tôt parce que tu ne réussiras pas ! » Il sort du bar. Je vous rassure, il a payé les consommations.

Je sors à mon tour. Je marche sur la rue. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'essaie de repérer Sai, mais je ne le vois déjà plus. Est-ce qu'il a déjà un client ? Bon ! Ce ne peut pas être pire que coucher avec Orochimaru ou Sai ou … Kiba. Ah ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je décide de me lancer et d'essayer de trouver un client potentiel quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke ? »

Je me retourne. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Non ! Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar ! Réveillez-moi quelqu'un !

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bordel ? »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Itachi** : Quel enfoiré ce serpent ! Je vais aller le buter immédiatement !

**Rebhist**: Hum, hum !

**Itachi **: QUOI ! Il fait souffrir mon pauvre frère !

**Rebhist** : C'est que tu ne peux pas le faire. Pas maintenant, puisque j'ai besoin de lui pour la suite !

**Itachi **: J'espère que tu ne prévois pas encore faire souffrir mon frère adoré ! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, jamais ! Et puis, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi je n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre ?

**Sasuke** : Itachi, calme-toi. Nous devons la laisser écrire et être gentils avec elle, si nous voulons qu'elle nous réunisse un jour. (_regarde l'auteur avec son sharingan activé)_

**Orochimaru **: Sasuke, je te cherchais …

**Itachi** : Enculé de mes deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rebhist, fais-le sortir immédiatement sinon tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser pour ta suite !

**Rebhist** : Eh bien, je crois que nous allons tous te laisser te calmer. Sasuke, Orochimaru, venez nous allons manger une bonne glace.

**Sasuke et Orochimaru **: Bonne idée !

**Itachi** : Je vous emmerde tous ! _S'adressant aux lecteurs_ J'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Pour m'appuyer vous pouvez écrire une petite review à l'auteur et vous pouvez le faire même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi. On se revoit au prochain chapitre, du moins je l'espère !


	12. Impulsivité

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori,

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le 12e chapitre ! Je remercie toujours tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, sati-san et Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. Pour ceux que cela pourraient intéresser, je suis en train de travailler sur une autre fanfic, cette fois-ci, c'est sur Gravitation. Je mettrai un résumé dans mon profil d'ici une semaine ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Impulsivité

Deux mois ! … Deux mois sans voir mon frère ou Orochimaru. Deux mois sans nouvelle. La dernière nouvelle que j'ai, c'est que Sasuke ne va plus à l'école. Sakura a bien voulu me donner cette information, mais par peur de son cousin, elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole. J'ai bien essayé de lui soutirer les vers du nez, mais sans résultat et pour couronner le tout, ses amis me fuient dès qu'ils me voient. De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont quelque chose à m'apprendre.

Je vais souvent me promener dans la rue à la limite du territoire de ce salaud, mais sans succès. Je ne croise personne de son gang. Ce qui me surprend puisque habituellement, j'aperçois toujours au moins une personne. Je sais très bien qu'il surveille ce qui lui appartient, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je pourrais facilement lui prendre cette portion de territoire, mais je ne suis pas encore assez con pour me risquer.

Connaissant Orochimaru pour ses idées tordues et surtout qu'il ne manque jamais une occasion pour punir un de ses membres, j'ai nettement le pressentiment qu'il n'épargnera pas Sasuke. Je veux avoir de ses nouvelles. Je veux le voir. J'ai peur ! Vraiment peur ! Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment, moi qui ne me suis jamais préoccupé de personne ? J'ai toujours aimé Sasuke, surtout avant que j'assassine mes parents. Je l'ai toujours protégé de tout et surtout de notre père. Aujourd'hui encore, après dix ans, je veux le protéger, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes occupations et me consacré juste à lui comme je voudrais le faire.

Cet après-midi, je me permets de me reposer dans mon lit. Deidara est à côté de moi et lit. Moi, je réfléchis. Depuis quelques jours, les nouveaux membres ne font qu'à leur tête. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez sévère avec eux. Ce soir, je vais convoquer une réunion et je vais mettre les pendules à l'heure. Je n'accepterai plus de déraillement. Un petit rappel des règles ne leur fera vraiment pas de tort. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, je n'ai établi que deux règles : obéir à mes ordres et ne pas trahir le gang. Les nouveaux vont se tenir tranquille. C'est eux présentement qui me font chier. Pourtant tout allait bien la semaine dernière.

Quand je les ai recruté, j'avais été formel avec eux, ils devaient suivre les règles ! Pourtant, ils n'en tiennent plus compte. Depuis une semaine, une autre personne se permet de leur dicter quoi faire. Ah ! Je sais très bien qui est cette personne, mais je veux la prendre la main dans le sac. À ce moment-là, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui dire ce que je pense. Je vois très bien que Konan est désespérée et que Hidan est en train de les assassiner mentalement. S'il ne connaissait pas ma réticence au meurtre, je crois qu'il l'aurait déjà fait. Mais, je ne veux pas me rabaisser au niveau d'Orochimaru en commettant ce genre d'atrocité. Il y a pire torture sans tremper ses mains dans le sang. J'essaie de les retenir, mais moi-même, je commence à planifier la punition que je ferai subir à cette personne.

Ces deux derniers mois, les activités ont continuée. Malgré que je répète la même chose à tous les jours, il y en a toujours qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas nécessairement fait selon leur propre volonté, qu'il y avait une autre personne derrière leurs agissements. Un soir, j'en ai interrogé un. Il ne voulait pas avouer sur le coup, mais disons que j'ai été très convaincant pour qu'il finisse par m'avouer le nom de la personne en question. La menace n'a jamais tuée personne.

Pourquoi je les garde dans le groupe ? Je croyais qu'ils finiraient par comprendre que le seul chef, c'est moi, mais je commence à croire que non. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Qu'ils essaient de désobéir à un de mes ordres encore une seule fois, malgré mes avertissements et je ne me retiendrai pas ! Ce sera la porte ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de nos jours de trouver des jeunes de confiance ?

Deidara bouge à côté de moi, il se réveille. Eh oui ! La lecture l'endort. Il vient m'embrasser avant de me regarder avec un air inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut l'inquiéter chez moi présentement, pourtant je n'ai rien dit encore et je n'ai pas bougé. Peut-être est-ce le fait que je n'ai pas fait un geste ?

« Itachi ? »

« Hum. »

« À quoi penses-tu ? » me demande mon amour.

« Rien. »

« Comme si je te croyais ! Tu ne peux pas me cacher le fait que tu réfléchisses. Je te connais trop, même si tu essais parfois de cacher tes émotions, je réussis à les déceler. » me dit-il avant de se coller sur moi. Sa tête vient s'appuyer sur mon torse.

Je ne réponds pas. Il a raison, je réfléchis. Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas lui dire ou plutôt que je ne veux pas lui dévoiler. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas obligé de tout lui dire ! Je sais qu'il respecte mes choix de ce côté et j'en suis heureux. Je veux me lever, mais Deidara m'en empêche. Je reste sur le dos. Je le sens qui commence à m'embrasser sur le torse. Une de ses mains se balade un peu trop bas à mon goût. Ses baisers remontent jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas notre temps pour nous amuser un peu ? » me dit-il avant de me lécher l'oreille.

Comment puis-je résister à cela ? Je me laisse faire. Je sais que Deidara apprécie d'avoir le dessus sur moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, mais il réussit à me faire oublier le fait que je sois _uke_. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas né pour me faire dominer !

Regardez avec Orochimaru, il n'a pas fait long feu quand j'ai décidé de prendre sa place. Oh ! Mais, il ne s'est pas laissé faire ! J'ai juste été plus intelligent que lui. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que Toby agit de la même façon avec moi. À l'exception près qu'il ne réussira pas où j'ai réussi.

« Itachi ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je regarde Deidara avec un air interrogatif.

« Tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu es ailleurs dans tes pensées ! »

« Hum ? Ah ! Désolé, mon amour ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Nos langues se rencontrent dans une ultime danse. Mes mains parcourent son dos tandis que les siennes jouent avec mes cheveux. Quand nous brisons le baiser c'est pour reprendre notre souffle ! Deidara descend plus bas et visite mes mamelons. Le plaisir me gagne rapidement. Mes pensées s'envolent et je ne me concentre que sur les gestes de mon amour. Après avoir mordu, léché, enroulé sa langue autour de mes pointes roses, il commence à tracer des sillons toujours avec sa langue sur mon torse en descendant tranquillement, même un peu trop vers mon entrejambe. Malheureusement pour nous le plaisir ne dure pas assez longtemps. Des cris venant d'en bas nous parviennent. Naturellement, comme d'habitude depuis un certain temps, je dois intervenir avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave.

« Laisse-les faire ! Pour une fois, Hidan ou Konan peuvent s'en charger, non ? »

« Je n'en peux plus, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! »

Je regarde Deidara qui soupir pour l'énième fois depuis quelques semaines. Lui aussi en a plus qu'assez des querelles à propos de rien. Après m'être habillé, je descends et me rends dans la cuisine. Je vois par la même occasion Hidan qui arrive en même temps après moi. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, le spectacle que je vois me fige. Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça ! Kakusu est en train de se disputer avec Konan. Cette dernière a un couteau dans les mains et elle menace Kakusu avec. Je me reprends en main et je m'avance vers eux.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ces choses-là ! Vous êtes des incapables ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » cri Konan envers Kakusu.

« Tu ne me fais même pas peur avec ton couteau ! Essaie donc pour voir de me toucher ! Je sais que tu n'as même pas de cran ! Ce n'est pas la place d'une fille dans un gang de rue ! Vous n'amenez que des problèmes ! »

À ces mots, je vois Konan s'élancer vers Kakusu, le couteau bien haut. Je la regarde faire, je ne fais aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Effectivement, je la vois s'arrêter à quelques millimètres près du cou de son adversaire. Je me délecte un instant de la peur que je peux lire sur le visage de Kakusu. Je m'approche d'eux. Sans rien dire, j'enlève le couteau des mains de Konan et prend le relais. À la différence d'elle, j'accote la lame sur sa peau. Un cri de surprise sort de sa bouche. Mon regard est assassin et mon sourire sadique.

Je laisse glisser la lame légèrement. Ma main tremble de rage. Une marque apparaît avec un filet de sang. Je veux qu'il comprenne parfaitement qui est le chef et qui décide. Mon autre main vient appuyer sur sa nuque. La lame entre un peu plus. Soudain, je sens une pression sur mon épaule. Je reprends mes esprits et lâche Kakusu. Mon regard n'a pas changé. Il se recule de quelques pas. Tout en continuant de le surveiller, je m'adresse à Hidan sur un ton tranchant.

« Hidan, laisse-nous ! J'ai des choses à régler ici. Je veux que personne ne nous dérange ! » Il me fait signe qu'il a compris. « … surveille donc Toby, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte d'ici et réunis tout le monde dans le salon. Je veux tout le monde sans exception, est-ce compris ? » Il me regarde et me fait un signe affirmatif. Ensuite, il sort de la cuisine. Je sais que je viens de lui donner une tâche qu'il n'aime pas puisqu'il déteste Toby, mais bon … je sais qu'il va bien la faire. Je reviens à mes deux idiots.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à vous engueuler ? » leur demandai-je en prenant soin de les regarder tour à tour dans les yeux.

« C'est lui qui a … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis là, c'est … »

« C'est pas vrai, … »

« Non, mais, vous allez arrêter à la fin ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! » Mon poing tombe sur le comptoir. J'en ai vraiment marre ! Les deux imbéciles sursautent. Je ne suis plus capable de les endurer. Je sens mon sang commencer à bouillir. Je vois que Konan comprend mon état d'âme parce que je la sens se calmer. Elle baisse les yeux et n'ose plus soutenir mon regard comparé à l'autre baka. « Vous allez me dire chacun votre tour ce qui se passe. Commence Konan. »

« Pourquoi c'est elle … »

« Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole Kakusu, à moins que je me trompe et que tu sois une fille et t'appelle Konan ? » lui dis-je sérieusement. J'avais juste le goût de le frapper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté tout à l'heure. Oui, je le sais, parce que je ne veux pas de violence dans la maison. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avoir le respect de ses membres s'ils peuvent se battre entre eux. Je fais signe à Konan qu'elle peut parler.

Elle me dit qu'elle n'a pas supporté ce qu'il avait dit sur moi. Qu'il se prenait pour la tête dirigeante et qu'elle voulait seulement le remettre à sa place, mais elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle me dit également qu'il n'arrête pas de dire des choses horribles à mon sujet ! Je l'ai arrêté. Naturellement, le clapet de l'autre crétin est parti.

« Ce n'est pas du tout cela qui s'est passé ! Je voulais seulement lui demander pourquoi tu nous évitais depuis un certain temps et elle s'est mise en rogne ! Je n'ai rien fait et … »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait ? Je ne parle pas de toi en particulier, mais aussi de tes copains … » En disant cela je vois Toby qui se tient dans la porte de la cuisine avec un sourire hypocrite sur la figure. « Dis-moi, Kakusu, qui est-ce qui dirige ici ? Est-ce moi, toi ou Toby ? » Je sais qu'il n'a pas aperçu Toby.

« C'est … toi ! » Il est nerveux. Je m'en amuse. Pas de le voir nerveux, mais de voir l'autre abruti dans le cadre de porte sourire comme un débile. J'attends le bon moment pour lui faire sa fête.

« Ah bon ? Dis-moi alors, pourquoi n'écoutes-tu que Toby ? » Il me regarde inquiet. Voilà ! Je viens de trouver le bobo ! « Je t'avertis, Kakusu, si tu veux rester dans le groupe, c'est à moi que tu dois obéir et non à un autre membre du groupe, à moins d'avis contraire venant de ma part. Sinon, c'est la porte et je ne peux pas te garantir l'état dans lequel tu vas quitter. Je peux être très méchant quand je le veux. » lui dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Toby qui est resté planté à l'entrée de la cuisine, toujours son sourire gravé sur sa putain de face d'hypocrite.

« Je veux vous voir tous les trois dans le salon, immédiatement ! » leur criai-je. Je les vois sortir en vitesse de la cuisine. Toby est resté un moment dans le cadre de porte avant de partir. Je range le couteau et prend le temps de me calmer un peu avant de me diriger moi aussi vers le salon.

J'entre dans celui-ci et je vois qu'il manque une personne. « Où est Sasori ? » demandai-je.

« Il dort. » me répond Konan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le réveiller ? » lui criai-je. Elle me regarde et n'ose pas bouger. « Est-ce que tu aimes mieux que j'aille le réveiller avec quelques coups de pieds dans le derrière ? »

Elle se lève précipitamment pour aller le réveiller. Pendant ce temps, je m'allume une cigarette et je regarde un par un chaque membre qui est devant moi. Je m'attarde particulièrement sur Toby. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir le regard de Deidara changer. Konan revient en compagnie de Sasori. Celui-ci est encore endormi, mais vient s'asseoir sans rien dire.

« Je vous ai tous réunis pour une seule raison et j'espère que je n'aurais plus à me répéter à l'avenir. » Je prends le temps de voir les réactions avant de continuer. « Je ne veux plus en aucun cas d'écart de conduite. Vous obéissez à ce que JE vous dis. JE suis le chef et le SEUL. Aucune autre personne dans ce groupe ne peut décider à ma place ou vous dire quoi faire à moins que je l'ai dit. Le prochain que je surprends à essayer de me remplacer ou à désobéir sera puni sévèrement. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les punitions de types physique, mais si je dois l'utiliser, je n'hésiterai pas … » Je me fais interrompre par un crétin.

« Comme ça, tu es le seul chef ? Drôle de chef que tu fais ! Tu te préoccupes plus de ton frère qui fait partie d'un autre gang que les membres de ton groupe ! Je n'appelle pas ça un chef, j'appelle ça une mauviette. » me dit-il avec un petit rire.

Je vais le frapper ce petit con. Je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir les autres membres. Certains savent très bien que personne ne peut me défier du regard et les autres espèrent qu'il va réussir. Bande de crétins ! Deidara semble nerveux. Il n'aime pas quand je m'énerve. Il sait que je suis capable de tout. Hidan semble excité, je sais qu'il est prêt à intervenir en tout temps. Konan est effacée et Kakusu est en avant plan près à aider Toby. Crétin ! Sasori est près de Konan et ne bouge pas. Il semble même encore endormi. Mon discours ne l'a pas réveillé. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas puisque je sais qu'il n'est pas dans le tort. Il n'a jamais outrepassé mes ordres.

Quand à Kisame, il se tient sur ses gardes. Il est toujours prêt pour une bonne bagarre. Par contre, aujourd'hui, il n'aura pas le plaisir d'y prendre part.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas de problème, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! » me répond-il. Je vais le tuer ce putain d'enfoiré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? À prendre ma place ? À me déloger de mon rôle ? » lui demandai-je. Le sang commence déjà à bouillir dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me retenir longtemps. J'ai juste le goût de le frapper, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il a à dire avant. Peut-être pour me donner une raison de plus pour le frapper. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas la prendre ? De toute manière, tu ne te préoccupes plus que de ton frère ! Tu ne penses qu'à lui. Je suis sûr que Deidara pense la même chose que moi. Bientôt, il se détournera de toi pour venir à moi. Itachi, tu vas vers ta perte. Tu te préoccupes d'une personne qui ne veut que ta mort, qui te déteste. Pourquoi ? »

Je me lève et vais directement vers lui. Mon poing part et atterri sur son nez. Tout de suite, il se penche pour récolter le sang dans ses mains. Bien fait pour lui ! Un autre veut subir ma colère ? Mon regard s'arrête sur chaque personne. Deidara s'est levé prêt à m'arrêter. Soudain, je sens une douleur au ventre. Ce petit con a riposté.

Je le prends par le col de son chandail et je le lève. Il est maintenant debout devant moi. Deidara s'approche de moi. « Reste où tu es ! » lui dis-je. Il s'arrête. Je n'ai pas lâché des yeux l'imbécile que je tiens. Il donne un élan à son bras pour me cogner, mais j'attrape celui-ci.

« Comment feras-tu pour arrêter l'autre ? » me dit-il.

Il ose vraiment me le demander. Je resserre ma poigne sur le collet et par la force de ma colère, je l'envoie valser contre le mur. Il s'écroule à terre. Je m'approche de lui. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Je me tourne légèrement.

« Itachi, calme-toi. » me dit Deidara.

« Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Je t'ai demandé de rester où tu étais ! » lui criai-je.

Je me penche pour ramasser le crétin qui est à terre et le remonte contre le mur. Il me regarde de son regard hautain. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il a dans la tête ce petit conard ? Est-ce qu'il attend que j'aille plus loin.

« Je ne te laisserai plus aucune chance. Maintenant, tu vas prendre tes choses et foutre le camp. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Tu ne viendras pas mettre la merde dans mon groupe. Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai pris la place de l'ancien chef après l'avoir foutu dehors, donc tu ne pourras jamais gagner sur moi. »

Je me recule, je veux voir sa réaction. Son visage ne démontre aucune émotion. Je le laisse se décoller du mur un peu, les autres membres sont derrière moi et nous regardent. Il s'avance vers moi et me regarde.

« Tu peux être sûr que je vais gagner la bataille. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres qui pensent comme moi. » me dit-il en se tournant vers les membres.

Il s'éloigne de moi pour aller chercher ses choses. Je ne bouge pas. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et de retrouver mon calme. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai pris la place d'Orochimaru qu'une personne défi mon autorité. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il y avait Pein qui se prenait pour le chef parfois, mais il n'a jamais vraiment essayé de prendre ma place. Je ne sais pas quoi penser ! Comment veut-il gagner la bataille ? Il n'y a plus de bataille, je viens de le mettre à la porte.

Je retourne vers mon fauteuil, mais au lieu de m'asseoir, je prends un objet dans le meuble à côté. Je sors du salon et attend le conard à la porte. Quand il revient, je suis là et je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

« Tu peux être sûr que je ne laisserai pas ça là ! Je vais revenir et tu vas le regretter ! »

« Arrête un peu ! Tu l'as un peu mérité ! Avant que tu sortes, je veux te laisser un petit souvenir. » Je m'approche de lui. Je vois les autres sortir du salon. « Hidan, Konan, tenez le correctement. » leur dis-je. Je sais que Deidara n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je sors le canif que j'ai pris dans le meuble. Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

« Je sais que tu as une petite famille qui t'attend. Donc, ne fait pas le fou ! Je connais tes plans. Pourquoi je me permets d'agir de cette façon avec toi, c'est simple et je sais que tu connais la réponse. Ce n'est pas parce que je te mets dehors que je vais te laisser tranquille. Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais et surtout où tu vas. » lui dis-je avant de passer le canif sur sa joue. Un mince filet de sang coule. Je ne m'arrête pas là.

Je lui relève son chandail et je passe une main sur son torse. Je passe le canif à plat en pesant fort. Il se crispe, il pense vraiment que je suis de ce genre ? Je remonte le canif vers son visage.

« As-tu eu peur ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Dis-toi bien une chose et retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. La prochaine fois que nos chemins vont se croiser ou que tu mets ton nez dans mes affaires, je ne me retiendrai pas. Peu importe où tu es avec ta petite famille, je vais vous retrouver. Est-ce que tu me comprends bien ? » Je m'éloigne de lui. Il me fixe pendant une bonne minute avant de prendre son sac et de partir.

Je vais au salon et m'assois sur le divan. Deidara s'approche de moi. Il s'assoit à mes côtés. Il passe son bras derrière mon cou. Je sursaute et m'accote sur son épaule. Je regarde dans le vide. J'entends des voix qui s'élèvent dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Ta gueule ! Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? Nous pourrions former notre propre groupe et revenir lui faire sa fête ! »

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendue. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. J'étais perdu. Qu'est-ce que je devenais ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Je ne suis peut-être plus en mesure de diriger le groupe. Je sens Deidara bouger, mais je laisse ma tête sur son épaule.

« Itachi, nous devrions aller manger. » me dit-il.

« Hum. » Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux rien avaler. Deidara se lève. Comme je ne bouge pas, il me couche sur le divan. Je ne suis pas capable de bouger. Je suis figé. Je me sens mal. J'ai mal au cœur. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pourquoi pleurai-je au juste ? Je ne le sais pas.

Deidara revient dans le salon avec un plateau. Il le pose sur la table basse devant le divan. Il n'est pas seul. Hidan et Konan sont également présents. J'essaie de prendre le dessus sur mes émotions et j'essaie de m'asseoir. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Probablement à cause de la faim qui commence à me tirailler. Je commence à manger. C'est bon et cela fait du bien. Je regarde les autres qui me regardent également. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent de me voir comme ça. Ils me connaissent depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'est pas normal que j'aie le moral à terre.

« Itachi. » commence Hidan. « Nous savons que tu es beaucoup préoccupé par la situation de ton frère. Il est normal que tu veuilles l'aider, mais nous nous inquiétons pour l'avenir du groupe. »

« Oui, on s'inquiète pour l'avenir du groupe, mais pour toi aussi ! Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Premièrement, s'il y en a un autre qui a un problème avec le fait que je sois le chef et qu'il me doive obéissance, qu'il prenne ses choses et parte, mais même s'il part, il n'arrêtera pas d'entendre parler de moi pour autant. Deuxièmement, il ne m'arrivera rien. » leur dis-je avant de continuer à manger. Je fais une pause et je les regarde. « Ce soir, nous allons … »

« Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas une pause ce soir ? » demande Deidara. Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, il continue. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, mais Hidan, Konan et Kisame peuvent très bien aller vendre la dope. Ça te ferait du bien de te reposer. »

« Tu n'y penses pas. C'est justement pour me changer les idées que j'y vais avec vous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tombent sur Orochimaru … »

« Tu veux insinuer quoi ? Que nous ne serions pas capable de nous battre contre lui ? … »

« Pas précisément, je veux dire que je ne veux pas le manquer, j'ai des questions à lui poser et je veux être sûr d'avoir des réponses. »

« Tu vois ? Encore en train de penser à ton frère ! Comment veux-tu te changer les idées, si tu espères seulement croiser Orochimaru ! Je n'y crois vraiment pas ! Permets-moi de commencer à penser comme Toby !

Deidara me regarde inquiet. Il ne sait pas comment je vais réagir. Je lève ma tête et regarde Hidan avec un grand sourire.

« Tu peux aller le rejoindre si ça te chante. Je te souhaite d'être capable de le supporter ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit. Si tu as un problème avec moi, nous pouvons y remédier. » Je fais une pause avant de continuer. « Est-ce que je me trompe ou tu voulais lui arranger le portrait à ta manière ces derniers jours ? … Quoique j'y pense, j'aurais dû te laisser la job plutôt ! Tu n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. » Il me regarde et sourit.

« Là, je te reconnais, Itachi ! »

Maintenant, je me sens mieux, mais il me reste un peu de tristesse quand même. Après avoir mangé, je vais relaxer un peu avant de me faire des lignes de coke.

Deidara est resté avec moi, tandis que Konan est retournée dans sa chambre ou dans la chambre de Sasori. Pourquoi pas ? Eux aussi, ils ont droit à du bon temps. Hidan est sortie prendre une marche.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous sommes tous assis dans le salon et j'expose le plan de la soirée. Je me suis remis d'aplomb. Je suis prêt pour une bonne soirée comme je les aime. Vols, ventes et viols.

« Où est Kakusu ? » demandai-je. Personne ne me répond.

Je commence à perdre patience quand j'entends entrer une personne dans le repère.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » dis-je quand je vois Kakusu arriver dans le salon comme une flèche.

« Itachi, c'est horrible ! » dit-il énervé. Il agite ses mains dans tous les sens. Je lui dis de se calmer et de m'expliquer calmement. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

« Fait quoi ? » Je commence à m'impatienter.

« Tu dois absolument me suivre. Pendant que nous nous promenions, nous avons vu un corps inerte. Nous croyons que c'est ton frère, il te ressemble beaucoup !

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! » Je m'élance vers la sortie avec Kakusu derrière. « Montre-moi où ! » Je me tourne vers Deidara et les autres. « Restez ici, préparez une chambre, je vais sûrement revenir avec. »

« Itachi, je devrais peut-être t'accompagner, non ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas et je sors de l'immeuble. Kakusu me dirige vers une ruelle pas très loin du bunker. Effectivement, il y a un corps à terre. Il est recouvert de linge. Je m'en approche. Mon cœur se serre. Otouto-chan, ne me dit pas que c'est toi ! Je soulève le linge pour m'apercevoir qu'il a été violé et gravement battu. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Attendez ! Ce n'est pas mon frère, il a les cheveux blonds. Je me tourne vers Kakusu.

« Ce n'est pas mon frère. » Ce que je vois me glace encore plus le sang. Toby court vers moi accompagné d'un policier.

« C'est lui M. l'agent ! Nous l'avons vu faire ! »

L'agent s'approche de moi. Je lui dis que je n'ai rien fait. Que je viens d'arriver ! Qu'il était dans cet état ! Je vois un sourire sur le visage de Toby. Baka ! Le policier me prend les poignets et me menotte. J'ai beau protesté, il n'y a rien à faire. Mes mains couvertes de sang n'aident pas à ma cause. Eh oui ! Dans mon affolement, j'ai touché le corps.

En passant près de Toby pour m'amener à la voiture, celui-ci me regarde satisfait de son coup.

« Je te l'avais dit que je gagnerais ! »

« Enfoiré ! » lui dis-je avant que le policier m'embarque à l'arrière de sa voiture.

* * *

_Je me retourne. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Non ! Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar ! Réveillez-moi quelqu'un !_

_« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bordel ? » _

« Et toi ? » Je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de savoir ce que je fais ici.

Il me regarde et ne me répond pas.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! J'ai une liste de personnes à rencontrer ! » Il se tourne dos à moi et marche sur le trottoir.

« Neji, attends ! » Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il ne peut quand même pas se prostituer. Pas Neji !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me demande-t-il désespérer.

« Est-ce que … tu … »

« Sasuke, accouche, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te demander ça ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici ! »

« La même chose que toi, probablement ! »

J'ouvre en grand mes yeux ! Il se prostitue vraiment ! Naruto, là-dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il en fait ? Est-ce que ça fait longtemps qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi le fait-il ? Ce sont toutes les questions que j'aimerais lui poser, mais j'en suis incapable.

« Je suis obligé d'être ici, ce n'est pas vraiment par volonté. Je … je dois … » Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mais les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je l'entends soupirer et me dire de le suivre. Je proteste, je ne peux pas, je dois le faire, je dois ramener de l'argent sinon je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va m'arriver. Il me tire par le bras et m'oblige à le suivre. Il m'emmène dans une chambre. Celle-ci est tout ce qui est de plus ordinaire. Un lit, un meuble, un miroir sur pieds, des rideaux à la fenêtre. Sur le meuble, il y a un téléviseur. Neji m'invite à m'avancer dans la chambre. J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le faire ! Les larmes continuent de couler. Je ne suis pas capable de les arrêter. Pourquoi je pleure au juste ? J'ai vraiment honte d'être ici en compagnie de Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'amènera de le savoir ? Je risque d'avoir encore plus mal. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il me voit.

« Sasuke, tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être timide avec moi ! »

Je sursaute. Timide, moi ? Je ne suis pas timide, je suis plutôt en train de penser à ce qu'il va m'arriver si je ne ramène pas ce que je dois. Neji me regarde et me fait signe de m'asseoir. La seule place où je peux m'asseoir est sur le lit à côté de Neji. Je vais le rejoindre.

« Sasuke, je ne suis pas ici pour te nuire. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu saches ce côté sombre de ma vie. Je peux comprendre que tu sois surpris, mais je suis ici pour la même raison que toi. Par contre, contrairement à toi … »

« Je ne comprends pas ! Tu veux dire que … ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment ? Tu ne peux pas être un … »

« Non, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas ici pour la même raison que toi. Contrairement à toi, je paye pour avoir les services d'un prostitué. »

« Mais, tu as Naruto ! Tu es toujours avec lui, non ? Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? »

« Toi, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour sauté sur moi à l'école et ainsi tromper Kiba ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais … » C'est ça ! Pourquoi ne veulent-elles pas arrêter ? Elles coulent de plus en plus. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai un point à la poitrine. Je place mes mains devant mon visage, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état même s'il est déjà trop tard.

Tranquillement, il écarte mes mains de mon visage et ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes. Je sens sa langue explorée mes lèvres. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois me laisser aller ou résister ? C'est le bon moment pour moi d'avoir enfin ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps, mais il y quelque chose en moi qui me dit de ne pas le faire. Neji me pose une question qui me fait revenir sur terre.

« Combien dois-tu ramener à Orochimaru ? »

« Hein ? » Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il connaître Orochimaru ? Est-ce que Sakura lui aurait parlé?

« Combien tu dois … »

« Non, ça je l'ai compris ! Comment connais-tu le gang d'Orochimaru ? »

« Sakura est venue me voir. Elle avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et elle savait que le seul qui était encore capable d'entendre parler de toi était moi. Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle était également la seule à savoir ce que je faisais, donc elle m'a demandé une faveur. »

Je le regarde sans réellement comprendre. Il savait tout depuis le début. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je voulais que personne ne sache où j'étais. Maintenant, il lui est facile d'avertir mes parents et tout le monde. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne veux plus le regarder en face, je me sens sale. Tout ça, pour me venger de mon frère ou du moins pour me rapprocher de lui. De plus, Sakura savait très bien que je viendrais ici. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi ?

« Sasuke, personne ne saura notre petit secret ! Fait moi confiance, je n'ai pas le goût que tout le monde sache que j'achète les services de prostitués pour me donner du plaisir. » me dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de la lécher.

Je ne sais pas si je dois laisser mes pulsions prendre le dessus ou si …

« Combien dois-tu ramener ? » me demande-t-il en sortant une liasse de pognon. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je savais qu'il était riche, mais pas à ce point là.

« Trois …trois cents dollars minimum. » dis-je dans un murmure. Il les met sur la petite table au côté du lit.

Il s'approche de moi et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser. Une partie de moi veut se laisser aller, mais l'autre partie ne veut pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression de trahir Naruto ou même Kiba. Finalement, je me laisse aller en me disant que c'est ce que je veux depuis longtemps, avoir du bon temps avec Neji. Je réponds à son baiser et je me détends peu à peu. J'entrouvre ma bouche pour permettre à sa langue de venir s'amuser avec la mienne. Peu à peu, mes mains s'approchent de son dos pour commencer à le caresser. Ses mains sont déjà dans mon dos sous mon chandail. Je le sens s'approcher de moi et coller son corps au mien. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour aller embrasser mon cou. J'envoie ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus de terrain. Tranquillement ses mains remontent mon chandail et il me l'enlève. Je me retrouve torse nu devant Neji. Je sens la pression montée à mes joues. Pourquoi me sentirai-je aussi gêné devant lui ?

Je sens qu'il prend entièrement le contrôle sur moi. Je n'y suis pas habitué ! Avec Kiba, c'est moi qui étais le _seme_. Il m'allonge sur le lit et sa langue visite chaque centimètre carré de mon torse. Mes mains sont toujours dans son dos. J'hésite à les descendre sur ses fesses. Ces mêmes fesses que j'ai toujours rêvé de tenir, de caresser. Pourquoi me priverai-je ? Peut-être est-ce la seule occasion que j'ai d'en profiter au maximum. Alors, mes mains se dirigent vers ses fesses. Humm ! Qu'elles sont fermes ! Je les caresse et en même temps je sens ma verge se dresser dans mes culottes.

Neji est rendu à jouer avec mes mamelons. Je cambre mon dos pour démontrer le plaisir que je ressens.

« Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps ! Tu as toujours voulu m'avoir pour toi ! »

Je ne réponds pas, je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Sa langue donne des coups sur mes boutons roses. Ensuite, il les mord gentiment. Je voudrais prendre le dessus. J'essaye de changer les positions, mais Neji fait en sorte que je reste sur le dos. Je laisse échapper un grognement. Neji remonte à ma bouche et vient m'embrasser.

« N'essaie pas de changer les rôles ! Ton tour viendra bien assez vite ! N'oublie pas que si je ne suis pas satisfait de mon produit, je ne suis pas obligé de le payer. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il revient à mes mamelons et les déguste passionnément. Mes mains reviennent dans son dos et je remonte son chandail pour sentir sa peau douce et chaude sur mes paumes. Je sens son genou se frayé un chemin entre mes deux jambes. J'écarte celles-ci pour lui donner de l'espace. Son genou vient s'accoter sur mon membre et fait une pression dessus. Je ne peux pas faire autre chose que de lâcher un cri de plaisir. Mon membre est bien gonflé et ne demande qu'à se soulager.

La langue de Neji descend jusqu'à mon nombril où elle s'amuse. Je ris un peu puisqu'elle me chatouille. Ensuite, elle continue sa descente vers mon bas ventre, mais mon pantalon devient vite un obstacle à cette langue si sensuelle. Je sens Neji déboutonner mon pantalon et descendre très lentement mon fermoir éclair.

« Plus vite, Kiba ! » Je ne m'aperçois pas immédiatement de l'erreur que je fais. Neji s'arrête et me regarde. « Quoi ? » le questionnai-je.

« Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu viens de dire ? » me dit-il tout en caressant mon membre de sa main. Je le regarde sans trop comprendre.

« Tu viens de m'appeler Kiba. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je me sens vraiment mal.

« Désolé, je ne voulais … »

« Laisse faire ! Je comprends ce lapsus ! C'est également normal que tu le fasses ! » Il reprend où il en était rendu.

Il entreprend de descendre mon pantalon et mes culottes libérant par la même occasion mon membre qui se dresse fièrement. Sa bouche revient où elle était et descend lentement vers mes cuisses en passant près de mon membre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir tenir. Mes mains s'amusent avec ses cheveux. Ils sont si soyeux. Ils sont tellement longs que je les sens chaque côté de mes cuisses et quand Neji bouge sa tête, ceux-ci me chatouillent un peu.

« Ahhhh ! Neji ! » Celui-ci vient de prendre ma verge en bouche et fait des va et viens. Je ne tiendrai pas, c'est trop tard, je viens.

Neji remonte tout en collant son corps contre le mien. Sa chaleur me submerge. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. J'oublie tous mes soucis et mes problèmes. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Je veux rester avec lui tout le temps, ne plus sortir d'ici. J'en oublie même mon frère. Ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les miennes, je sens un liquide que je ne connais pas. Je m'aperçois rapidement que c'est ma semence. J'ouvre la bouche et Neji dépose celle-ci avec sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues s'amusent un peu ensemble avant qu'il descende à nouveau vers mon intimité.

Il décolle un peu son corps du mien pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me montre deux doigts qu'il avance vers moi. Je m'applique à les lécher et mets beaucoup de ma salive pour les lubrifier. Il les retire de ma bouche et lève mes jambes. Je sens un doigt entré dans mon intimité. Il y va doucement. Il fait des petits ronds pour agrandir mon intimité et ensuite je sens son deuxième doigt entré à son tour. Je ferme les yeux, c'est le bonheur total. Je ne me suis pas senti comme cela depuis très longtemps. J'étais heureux avec Kiba, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'ai le plaisir de sentir celui que j'aime depuis toujours en moi, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Neji a commencé des va et viens dans mon intimité. Il va lentement au début et augmente le rythme à mesure que le temps avance. J'ai atteint le nirvana, j'en suis sûr. Un voile de plaisir vient couvrir mes yeux. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et qu'il ne reparte jamais. Je voudrais pouvoir être avec Neji en tout temps. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été plus vite que Naruto ? Par contre, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais fini par être malheureux si j'avais deviné ses activités !

« Aahhhh … oui ! Neji, plus vite, plus vite ! Aahhhhh ! » Il vient de jouir en moi et je viens de jouir à nouveau sur son ventre qui était collé à ma verge.

Il vient m'embrasser passionnément. J'ouvre un peu ma bouche pour permettre à sa langue de passer, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de la sentir passée. À la place, je sens le souffle de Neji près de mon oreille.

« Je veux être certain de te revoir, donc nous allons remettre à une autre fois la suite. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui seras le _seme_ et j'espère que tu sauras me satisfaire un maximum. Quoique j'ai déjà eu un avant goût à l'école. » me dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Il s'assoit sur le lit et s'habille. Je m'assois à mon tour, mais je reste nu. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais il n'y a aucun son qui sort. Neji me regarde et me fait signe de m'habiller. Je m'exécute. Quand j'ai terminé, il me donne l'argent et il me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'emmène dans un restaurant pas très loin du quartier.

« Je voulais te parler. » me dit-il en asseyant. Une serveuse vient nous voir et nous commandons quelque chose à boire. Neji me regarde et prend à nouveau la parole. « Sasuke, je peux essayer de comprendre tes motivations qui t'ont amené où tu es rendu, mais est-ce que tu es seulement conscient de ce que tu fais ? »

« … » Je ne suis pas capable de lui répondre. Je perçois dans sa voix de la déception.

« Sûrement que tu n'en es pas très fier, mais il y avait d'autres moyens de te venger de ton frère, non ? »

« Non. » lui répondis-je. « Non, il n'y en a pas d'autres. Je ne veux pas nécessairement qu'il aille pourrir en prison, mais je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert. Je sais que le fait que je sois dans le gang d'Orochimaru le fait souffrir … » Il ne me laisse pas terminer.

« Sasuke ! Tu es dans ce gang seulement pour faire souffrir ton frère comme tu le dis, mais est-ce que ça te rend heureux ? »

« Non. » Je sais bien que je ne suis pas plus heureux, mais …

« Ça ne me regarde pas, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais sache qu'il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent beaucoup plus que ton frère peut s'inquiéter pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? Qui ? Sakura m'a dit que le reste du groupe ne voulait plus entendre mon nom et toi-même tu l'as dit tout à l'heure et … » Les larmes recommencent à couler. Bordel ! Elles ne peuvent pas rester cachées celles-là.

« Tu crois qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre ton nom parce qu'ils veulent t'oublier ? C'est faux ! Ça leur fait trop mal de l'entendre ! Même si tu leur as fait de la peine, même s'ils t'en voulaient pour ce que tu as fait, Naruto et Kiba veulent te revoir. Ils souffrent de ton absence. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu nous as quittés. Tes parents s'inquiètent également, ils te recherchent en espérant te retrouver. Naturellement, ils ne peuvent plus compter sur la police, mais ils continuent les recherches de leur côté. »

« Je m'en fiche de Minato et Kishuna. Ils ne sont pas mes parents. Mes parents sont morts, Neji. Ils ont été assassinés par mon frère ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je les ai vus mourir devant mes yeux. J'ai vu mon frère les tuer de ses propres mains. S'il avait su que j'étais dans la penderie, je serais probablement mort aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère courir sans rien faire. Alerté la police et l'emprisonné n'est pas assez pour moi, je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert. Comprends-tu ? Je veux qu'il souffre ! » J'ai crié la dernière phrase. Tout le monde dans le restaurant nous regarde. Je m'en fou.

« Sasuke, calmes-toi un peu. Je peux essayer de comprendre, mais … »

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu as une belle vie, plein d'argent, tes parents sont encore vivants ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Je me lève et pars.

Je retourne au point de rendez-vous de Sai et je l'attends. J'espère qu'il va vite arriver. Je ne veux plus voir Neji. Je croyais que je serais heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir un moment d'intimité avec lui, mais je me rends compte que cela me fait plus de peine qu'autre chose.

Une heure ou deux plus tard, Sai arrive enfin. Nous partons en direction du repère.

« Et puis, est-ce que tu as la somme ? » me demande Sai.

« Hum. »

« Bien ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui est-ce qui a eu la chance de t'avoir dans ses bras. » Je ne réponds rien. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Ce n'est pas de ses affaires.

« De toute manière, je vais finir par le savoir. Orochimaru-sama m'envoie souvent ici, donc disons que je connais beaucoup de personne. »

Je ne réponds toujours rien. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Arrivé au repère, Sakura m'attend. Sai entre et nous laisse dans l'entrée.

« Sasuke, je veux savoir qui tu as vu. » Je lui lance un regard qui veut tout dire. « C'est Neji n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! » lui répondis-je avant d'entrer. Elle m'arrête.

« Est-ce que vous avez parlé ? »

Parler ? « Non, je n'étais pas là pour ça. »

« Il n'a pas osé ! Non ! Sasuke, dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec. Il m'avait promis de te parler sans coucher. »

« J'étais là pour coucher avec d'autres personnes pour qu'elle me donne de l'argent, pas pour discuter ! Donc, oui, j'ai couché avec lui. C'est son problème maintenant s'il trompe Naruto ! Ah oui ! Pour ta question, il a essayé de me parler, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. »

J'entre dans le salon où Orochimaru est naturellement assis dans son fauteuil. Il me fait signe d'avancer et il me tend la main pour que je lui remette l'argent. Ensuite, je vais m'asseoir sur le divan à côté de Sai.

« Orochimaru-sama, j'aimerais pouvoir coucher avec Sasuke ce soir. »

« Quoi, il n'en est pas question ! » m'exclamai-je avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur. En regardant le chef, je m'aperçois que je viens de me mettre dans l'eau bouillante. Il me regarde avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Sai, je voudrais bien que tu passes la nuit avec Sasuke, mais je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de repos. Tu te reprendras demain soir. »

« Mais … » essaye de protester Sai.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Maintenant laisse-nous, j'ai à parler à Sasuke ! »

Sai sort du salon et je me retrouve seul avec Orochimaru.

* * *

**Naruto** : Quoi ! Neji fait appel à des prostitués ?

**Neji **: Non ! C'est seulement une façon d'approcher Sasuke sans qu'il me rejette. Je devais absolument lui parler.

**Naruto** : Je ne crois pas !

**Sasuke **: Je savais que cela ferait de la merde !

**Naruto :** Toi, ta gueule ! Tu ne réussiras pas à avoir mon Neji !

**Sasuke **: Tu peux te le garder. Je sais que l'auteure a d'autres projets pour moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Itachi n'est pas dans l'omake ?

**Naruto, Neji, Rebhist** : ….

**Sasuke **: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Moi seul peut le faire souffrir.

**Deidara** : Sasuke, ton frère est … (l'auteure lui met la main sur la bouche. )

**Sasuke** : Mon frère est quoi ?

**Rebhist** : Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je suis très contente que mon histoire vous plaise. !


	13. quand le malheur s'abat

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke, Deidara.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Oro, Konan/Sasori,

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, Zofra et Super Tomato ! C'est toujours apprécié. Malgré le fait que j'aie terminé d'écrire l'histoire, les chapitres à venir ne sont pas révisés, donc il est toujours possible de faire des changements. Avoir les commentaires de mes lecteurs m'aide à trouver de nouvelles idées qui pourraient enrichir le texte de mes chapitres. Je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions.

Je voulais aussi vous informer que j'ai mis sur mon profil, les histoires en cours d'écriture qui seront publiées prochainement et celles que je n'ai pas encore commencées, mais que les idées sont présentes.

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me lire, j'apprécie énormément. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Quand le malheur s'abat **

**POV d'Itachi**

Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour me laisser avoir ? Comme si cet enfant de chienne connaissait mon frère ! Quel putain d'enfoiré je fais ! Je commence à croire que ce crétin avait raison, je me laisse trop envahir par mes souvenirs. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu que c'était un piège ? Pourquoi suis-je tellement préoccupé par la situation de mon frère ? Ce même frère que j'ai abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Pourquoi après dix ans, sans lui adresser un seul signe, je me préoccupe tant de lui ? Serait-ce parce que je le sais en danger avec Orochimaru ? Est-ce que j'aurais réagis de la même façon s'il avait été avec un autre groupe ?

Depuis que je suis enfermé dans cette cellule, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. De toute manière, que puis-je faire d'autre ? Que sont devenus les membres du groupe ? Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé un nouveau leader ? Est-ce qu'ils vont recruter d'autres membres ? Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient comme ce crétin ? Je ne le sais pas, puisque je n'ai pu faire aucun appel. Sasuke, est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais ? Est-ce que tu souhaitais que je pourrisse en prison ? Je ne sais pas si tu vas l'apprendre, mais si grâce à mon arrestation tu reprends une vie normale et saine, tant mieux. Je vais rester ici. Mon cerveau est rempli de questions auxquelles je n'aurai probablement jamais les réponses.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis mon arrestation hier soir. Je n'ai pas mangé non plus. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je reste couché sur ce qui me sert de lit et je ne bouge pas. Je ressemble à un pantin. Naturellement, je suis en manque. Je casserais tout pour en avoir, mais je n'ai plus de force. Bien sûr, je sais très bien que je pourrais facilement me procurer de la coke ici, mais je n'ai pas pu sortir de ma cellule. Seuls les gardiens qui se promènent sans cesse en martelant le sol de leurs bottes et leur trousseau de clés qui tinte à chacun de leur pas ainsi que les innombrables conversations des autres détenus me maintiennent dans la réalité de la vie carcérale.

Je sais que je vais être inculpé pour le meurtre de mes parents. Peut-être que je vais également l'être pour les vols, les viols et la vente de dope, mais ils n'ont aucune preuve, du moins, je le crois. Combien de temps vais-je faire ? Cinq, dix, vingt ans ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont des preuves contre moi pour l'assassinat de mes parents.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu qu'on ouvrait la porte de ma cellule.

« HEY ! Lève-toi ! »

Je regarde le gardien et ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas le goût de quitter ma position confortable. Non, mais qui serait confortable sur un lit pareil ? J'ai plus l'impression d'être couché sur une plaque de fer qu'un matelas. Je le regarde à nouveau. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me toucher, je me lève. J'ai peut-être une petite idée pour sortir d'ici … Malheureusement, elle ne fonctionnera pas puisque le gardien prend la précaution de me menotter. Est-ce qu'ils lisent dans les pensées ? Je ne crois pas, mais j'ai quand même quelques doutes.

Nous sortons et il me dirige vers une salle. Cela ressemble à une salle d'interrogatoire avec quatre murs jaunes, une table et quatre chaises. Je peux vous dire qu'autant les murs que le mobilier ne sont pas jeunes. L'ambiance ? Aussi froide que le Pôle Nord ! Il me fait signe de m'asseoir et sort. Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises derrière la table. Je suis toujours menotté. Est-ce qu'ils auraient peur que je les étrangle ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais … Est-ce que je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas me rabaisser au niveau d'Orochimaru ? C'est pour cette raison que je me tiens tranquille. Bon d'accord, cet enfoiré n'est pas la seule raison, je suis menotté autant aux poignets qu'aux chevilles. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un condamné à mort. Qui voudrait rester dans ce trou à rat ? Pour l'instant je ne fais rien, mais je ne dis pas que je n'essaierai pas. Donc, je reste sagement assis. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, un homme entre dans la salle et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je présume que c'est lui qui va me servir d'avocat. Vivant dans la rue et ne connaissant aucun avocat digne de ce nom, je vais devoir me contenter de celui-ci. Il mesure environ six pieds, il a des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il est habillé d'un habit noir. Il paraît jeune, je dirais peut-être dans les environs de trente ans.

« Bonjour M. Uchiwa. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Itachi. » lui répondis-je sans grande conviction. Et au diable les formalités.

« Très bien. Je m'appelle Sarutobi Asuma. Je serai votre avocat. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je fais semblant de l'ignorer. Je le vois sortir une clope. Merde, il ne va pas me fumer ça dans la face quand même ! Il m'en présente une.

« Vous en voulez une ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais sans mes mains, c'est difficile. »

Il se lève et va à la porte. Il parle avec le gardien. Celui-ci entre dans la pièce et vient défaire la chaîne qui retient mes poignets aux menottes de mes chevilles. Je regarde Asuma. Je lève mes bras, espérant être débarrassé des menottes à mes poignets, mais le gardien quitte la salle.

« Hey ! Mes poignets ! » lui criai-je.

« Tu peux très bien fumer comme ça. » me dit Asuma. J'aime mieux être menotté par Deidara. Au moins avec lui, je sais que je vais avoir du plaisir. Je jure que si je réussis à sortir d'ici, je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut … Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça, moi ? Donc, Asuma me donne enfin la clope. Elle est déjà allumée. J'en prends une longue bouffée avant de reporter mon attention sur ce qu'il me dit.

« M. Uchiwa, nous devons parler de plusieurs choses avant qu'ils ne viennent vous interroger. Je dois connaître ce qui s'est passé en détail. »

« Vous parlez de quel événement ? » lui demandai-je ne sachant pas s'il parle de mes parents ou du jeune dans la rue … que je croyais être mon frère.

« Ce pourquoi on vous a arrêté. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait. C'était un piège. Un ancien membre de mon groupe m'a piégé. Je suis arrivé sur place et le jeune était déjà dans cet état. Il m'avait fait croire que c'était mon frère et je l'ai cru. Je suis accouru et il est arrivé avec un policier. » Je prends quelques bouffées de ma cigarette. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela exactement. Est-ce qu'il va me croire ? C'est peu probable.

« D'accord. » Je le vois réfléchir avant de continuer. « On m'a également parlé du meurtre de vos parents. On m'a dit que vous étiez soupçonné. »

Super ! Moi qui pensais que je pourrais sortir après avoir été innocenté pour le jeune. Je me demande quelles preuves peuvent-ils avoir contre moi ?

« Quelles preuves ont-ils contre moi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils disent qu'ils doivent interroger une personne en particulier pour avoir toutes les preuves nécessaires. » Il me regarde dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de déceler quelque chose dans mon regard.

« S'ils n'ont pas de preuves valables, ils ne peuvent pas m'inculper, non ? » lui demandai-je certain de la réponse.

« Non, mais ils recherchent toujours la personne qui pourrait le confirmer. Il paraîtrait que l'assassin n'était pas seul avec tes parents cette fameuse journée. »

J'essaie de garder un visage neutre. Je ne veux surtout pas montrer ma surprise. Je n'étais pas seul ! Je n'ai pas vu personne dans la maison en la quittant ou en entrant autre que mes parents. Est-ce que cela se peut que Sasuke se soit caché quelque part ? Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire. Pas Sasuke ! Est-ce pour cela qu'il me détesterait autant ? Qu'il voudrait autant se venger de moi, me faire souffrir ? Il m'aurait vu assassiner nos parents ? Il ne pouvait être que dans la penderie pour avoir vu. Mais pourtant la porte était fermée. Il aurait seulement entendu.

Ce ne peut pas être une preuve valable. J'essaie de me rappeler si notre putain de père avait prononcé mon nom. Encore là, ce ne peut pas être une preuve. Il aurait pu penser que c'était moi. Par contre, j'ai parlé. Est-ce que Sasuke serait vraiment capable de reconnaître ma voix ? Je continue à croire que son témoignage n'est pas valable. Même si nous prenons en considération que la porte de la penderie était ouverte ou entrebâillée.

Une autre personne entre dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de nous. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas lui montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur M. Shiranai. » dit-il en serrant la main d'Asuma. Ensuite, il se tourne vers moi.

« M. Uchiwa, je vais vous poser quelques questions. Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez les deux jeunes gens qui étaient avec vous ce même soir. »

« Ces deux crétins-là ? Oui, je les connais. Ils m'ont tendu une embuscade et … »

« Très bien … Est-ce que vous connaissiez le jeune qui a été maltraité ? »

« Non. Je ne … »

« Répondez seulement par oui ou par non, M. Uchiwa. » C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne peux même pas m'expliquer ! Je serre les poings. Mon avocat le voit et me touche le bras pour me calmer un peu. L'inspecteur continue. « Est-ce que vous avez violé le jeune ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez battu ? »

« Non. »

Mais combien de questions a-t-il encore à me poser. Ce serait plus rapide si je pouvais m'exprimer correctement. Je n'ai pas touché à ce jeune. Je n'étais même pas présent quand il s'est fait amocher.

« Pourtant quand on vous a arrêté, vous aviez du sang sur vos mains. »

« Oui, mais … »

« Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'agresser des jeunes ? »

Pardon ? Eh merde ! Que dois-je répondre ?

« Mon client ne répondra pas à cette question. Ici, nous ne parlons pas de ce qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie, mais d'un cas en particulier. De plus, pour un jeune qui vie dans la rue depuis plusieurs années, nous pouvons très bien deviner la réponse. Ce n'est pas un milieu très facile, vous devez le savoir ! »

« Je dois savoir si c'est dans sa nature d'agresser des jeunes innocents. Si ce n'est pas la première fois … nous ne … »

« Écoutez monsieur, mon client m'a expliqué que ses copains lui ont tendu un piège. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour son frère et ils lui ont fait croire que c'était lui. Ceci expliquerait pourquoi il se trouvait à cet endroit et pourquoi ses deux copains étaient présents. »

L'inspecteur n'a pas l'air de croire ce que vient de dire mon avocat. Il fait un signe affirmatif de la tête et prend la parole.

« C'est bien, nous allons interroger les deux témoins de la scène. »

« Comment ? Ce ne sont pas des témoins, ce sont des … »

« M. Uchiwa, calmez-vous. » me dit Asuma. « Il n'est pas en votre faveur que vous vous énerviez. »

L'inspecteur me scrute une dernière fois avant de sortir. Je dis me scruter parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de voir en moi avec ses yeux. Comme s'il voulait transpercer mes pensées ! Asuma me dit que je vais retourner dans ma cellule et que je vais le revoir demain. Donc, je passe encore au moins vingt-quatre heures dans ce trou à rat. Je lui demande si je peux faire un appel. Il me dit qu'il va voir ce qu'il peut faire.

Il sort et revient quelques minutes plus tard en me faisant signe de le suivre. Il a réussi à obtenir la permission que je fasse un appel. Donc, je le suis et j'appelle sur le cellulaire de Konan en espérant qu'elle répondra. J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière quand c'est Deidara qui était ici, sauf que les rôles sont échangés.

Je réussis à parler à Konan, mais elle ne veut pas me passer Deidara. Quand je lui demande la raison, elle me répond qu'il dort, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui ordonne de me le passer, même si elle doit le réveiller ou lui tenir de force le téléphone sur l'oreille. Elle refuse toujours. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me parler ?

« Itachi ! » C'est la voix d'Hidan.

« Hidan, passe-moi Deidara, c'est important, je dois absolument lui parler. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me parler ? » lui demandai-je désespérer. Je ne comprends pas.

« Itachi, la raison est simple. Il est dans l'impossibilité de te répondre. » me dit-il sur un ton que je connais très bien. Il est en colère. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu t'es précipité sans réfléchir, ça ne te ressemble pas. Quand il s'agit de ton frère, tu ne réfléchis pas et tu fonces comme un chien enragé. Tu n'as même pas pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait être un piège. »

« Je sais. » Je leur dis que je suis désolé. Quand je viens pour raccrocher, j'entends quelqu'un crier d'attendre. Je remets le cornet sur mon oreille et j'attends. La voix de Deidara est faible et à peine audible.

« Itachi, je veux te dire que tu n'es qu'un idiot. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser avant d'agir ? Habituellement, c'est ce que tu aurais fait, mais pas hier. Est-ce que ton frère est si important que ça à tes yeux ? Est-ce qu'il valait la peine que tu te précipites pour le sauver ? Est-ce que sa vie est plus importante que celles des membres de ton groupe ? Après réflexion, je me suis aperçu que j'étais d'accord avec Toby, mais bon. J'espère que tu auras le temps de réfléchir à ces questions ! Si tu as la chance de t'en sortir et que tu reviens dans le groupe, sache que tu ne retrouveras pas ta place aussi facilement. Tu devras prouver que nous pouvons te faire confiance en temps que chef. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui prends cette place. Peut-être que ça t'intéresse de savoir que nous avons tabassé à fond Toby et Kakuzu, c'est pour cette raison que je ne parle pas fort. Disons que j'ai la mâchoire en compote. Pour finir, Orochimaru est au courant de ton arrestation. Bonne chance, Itachi ! »

Il raccroche sans même me laisser le temps de parler, sans même me dire qu'il m'aime. Je raccroche à mon tour. Je n'ai pas pu placer un seul mot. Je l'ai écouté et j'ai eu terriblement mal. Il veut prendre ma place. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi réagit-il de cette manière ? J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait hâte de me revoir. Le gardien me ramène dans ma cellule. Je vais me recoucher sur le lit immobile à penser à mon frère et à Deidara. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens au bord du gouffre. Sasuke, tu voulais que je souffre et bien, maintenant tu as ce que tu voulais. Il est facile de se laisser sombrer dans la déprime. C'est ce qui m'arrive.

* * *

POV DEIDARA

Depuis qu'Itachi est parti hier soir, je me suis désigné comme le chef. Konan a accepté sans rien dire, mais Hidan n'est pas d'accord. Il voulait prendre l'initiative de foutre à la porte tous les nouveaux sans exception. Je l'ai empêché de justesse. Personnellement, je ne le comprends pas. Sasori et Kisame n'ont rien fait, pas plus que les autres. Le seul coupable que je ne veux pas voir ici, c'est Toby.

Malgré que j'aie empêché Hidan de mettre tout le monde à la porte. Nous allons devoir recruter, je ne serais pas surpris d'avoir de la visite. Par contre, je ne veux pas recruter n'importe qui. Nous devons faire vite, mais bien.

Ce qui m'inquiète aussi, c'est Itachi. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de lui avouer, mais je suis d'accord avec Toby. Moi-même, je commençais à me poser des questions. Il a toujours pensé à son frère, mais depuis que celui-ci a rejoint la bande d'Orochimaru, Itachi se comporte autrement.

Konan et moi, noua en avions parlés et nous pensions qu'il serait bien pour un certain temps que je prenne les rennes du gang. La question restait comment lui dire sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce que nous allions lui dire. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas content qu'il soit en taule, mais j'espère que ce que lui a dit Toby va cogiter dans son cerveau.

Depuis que nous sommes revenus, je suis assis sur le divan et je ne bouge pas. C'est plus parce que je suis dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

Je repense à la rencontre que nous avons faite, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver ! Je suis autant en colère contre Itachi que je m'ennuie et m'inquiète pour lui.

Flashback

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est parti comme ça ! Merde ! Je suis sûr que c'est un piège ! Attendez-moi ici, je vais le suivre ! » Je me levai en courant vers la porte.

Hidan m'arrête. « Non, n'y vas pas ! Il nous a dit de ne pas le suivre ! Il est capable de se défendre ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me dire ce que je dois faire. Donc, je sors de l'immeuble et je vois au loin Itachi et Kakuzu courir. Je pars à leur poursuite. Après quelques minutes de course, je m'arrête en voyant Toby accompagné d'un policier.

« Merde ! Je le savais ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! » murmurai-je. Très peu de temps après, je vois le policier «escorté» Itachi dans la voiture. Quand la voiture part, je m'élance vers les deux imbéciles.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, merde ? » leur demandai-je.

Toby me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je sais qu'il est satisfait de son coup. Mon regard ne doit pas être beau à voir parce qu'il me dit de me calmer. Mais, je comprends très vite que ce n'est pas seulement à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je me sens pousser de côté et je vois Hidan s'élancer vers Toby. Il lui assène un bon coup de poing dans le ventre avant de lever son genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Toby tombe à terre à quatre pattes. Hidan le prend par les cheveux et le relève sur ses genoux. Son poing vient ensuite atterrir sur la gueule de cet imbécile. Je vois Kakuzu s'élancer vers notre duo, mais il est rattrapé par Konan. Elle se reçoit un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui lui fait lâcher prise. Je m'avance vers Kakuzu et je sors un canif de mes poches. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive je le prends par derrière et je colle le canif sur son cou. Il arrête de bouger.

« C'est bien, tu comprends vite. » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

« C'est une habitude dans le groupe de menacer avec un couteau ? » Il fait sûrement allusion au fait que Konan s'est élancé vers lui plus tôt et qu'Itachi lui a fait une belle entaille.

« Tu sais, je peux continuer l'entaille qu'Itachi a commencé plus tôt. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Comme il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter, je risque d'aller trop loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hidan se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire qui veut tout dire. Il relève la tête de Toby et il fait en sorte qu'il regarde dans ma direction.

« Est-ce que tu veux que ton copain meurt sous tes yeux ? » lui demande-t-il. Je vois les yeux de Toby s'agrandir. Il murmure un faible non. « Je n'ai pas entendu ! »

J'appuie sur le canif. Kakuzu laisse échapper un petit cri. Toby essaie de se déprendre de l'emprise de Hidan.

« Je vous demande une seule chose, c'est d'aller vous dénoncer. Si vous ne le faites pas, je pourrais devenir très méchant ou je laisserai Hidan s'occuper de vous à sa guise. »

« Pour qui nous prends-tu ? »

La rage m'envahit et je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Je laisse glisser le couteau sur le cou de Kakuzu, je l'entends crier de douleur et avec raison. Le sang gicle de la plaie. Pendant qu'il s'effondre sur l'asphalte, je m'élance vers Toby.

« Tiens bien cet enfoiré, Hidan ! Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce petit salopard ! »

Malheureusement, Toby réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de Hidan et vient vers moi. Avant que nous puissions faire quelque chose Hidan et moi, il me balance un super crochet droit. Je le reçois de plein fouet sur la mâchoire. Les étoiles commencent à tourner au-dessus de ma tête, mais je me reprends vite, mais avant que je fasse quoique ce soit, Hidan s'en est chargé. Toby est présentement sur le dos et ce reçoit une pluie de coups. Je le vois qui crache du sang. Bien fait pour lui. Je m'approche de Hidan et je l'arrête.

« Ne l'achève pas, n'oublie pas qu'il doit aller se dénoncer et de ce fait libérer Itachi. »

Hidan se tourne vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu oublies qu'Itachi est recherché pour beaucoup plus que cette agression qu'il n'a pas faite ? Est-ce que t'oublies qu'il a tué ses parents ? Il est toujours recherché pour ce meurtre ! » Me dit-il en assenant un dernier coup à Toby.

Je le regarde, je sais qu'il a raison. J'essaie de reculer, mais je perds l'équilibre et je tombe. Ma mâchoire me fait mal. Il ne m'a pas manqué ce petit con. Konan vient m'aider à me relever. Kakuzu et Toby sont à terre et ne bougent presque plus. Hidan vient nous rejoindre et m'aide également à marcher.

Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. Sur le chemin du retour, nous faisons une rencontre que je me serais bien passer de faire. J'entends mes deux potes soupirés en s'arrêtant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas sur ton territoire ! » J'entends dire Hidan.

Je trouve le courage de lever la tête pour me retrouver face à … Orochimaru. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin vient faire ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » lui demandai-je dans un murmure. Ma mâchoire me fait extrêmement mal. Je ne peux pas parler plus fort. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je veux seulement rentrer au repère pour me reposer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? J'ai mal entendu. » me répond-il avec un rictus qui veut tout dire.

« Il t'a demandé ce que tu foutais ici ! » lui dit Hidan sans ménagement.

« Oh ! C'est vrai, je voulais parler à Itachi. C'est rare que vous vous promeniez sans lui. » Je déteste vraiment ce type. Dire qu'il a déjà été notre chef. Je suis content qu'il ait été vaincu par Itachi et qu'il ait quitté le groupe.

« Salaud. » dis-je toujours dans un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. » me dit-il en me regardant toujours avec ce sourire niais. « Est-ce que vous pouvez faire un message à Itachi de ma part ? »

« Ce sera assez difficile puisqu'il vient de se faire arrêter ! » lance Konan. Je crois qu'elle a oublié de réfléchir sur ce coup.

Je la regarde sévèrement et à mon regard elle comprend qu'elle vient de gaffer. Je vois le visage d'Orochimaru s'illuminer.

« Je vois. » Il me regarde toujours. Putain, je ne suis pas seul pourtant. Pourquoi ne regarde-t-il que moi ? « Sasuke sera sûrement satisfait … ou peut-être déçu aussi. » dit-il dans un murmure comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, mais je sais très bien qu'il voulait que nous l'entendions.

« Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, mais nous devons rentrer ! Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour toi ! » lui lance Hidan. Il est vraiment impatient surtout face à cet imbécile.

« Je vous laisse partir, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous allons nous voir, croyez-moi. » Il se tourne et part.

Hidan fait un pas dans sa direction, mais je lui fais signe de ne pas y aller. « Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de nous battre contre lui. » lui dis-je. Il me regarde. Il n'est pas content que je l'arrête mais, je ne veux pas un blessé de plus. Ce n'est parce qu'il est seul qu'il n'a pas d'armes.

Nous rentrons au repère.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis assis du mieux que je peux sur le divan et j'essaye de relaxer. La nuit a été agitée. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Je ne pensais qu'à Itachi. De plus, j'avais mal partout. Donc, ce matin quand j'ai réussi à me lever, je me suis assis dans le divan. J'ai trop mal pour bouger. Du moins pour l'instant.

Nous avons planifié notre journée pour réussir à faire le plus de choses possibles. Nous devons vendre notre dope. Nous avons beaucoup de commandes, certaines sont en retard.

Ensuite, nous commencerons à recruter des jeunes. Je voudrais être en mesure d'en recruter le plus possible, disons un minimum de dix pour aujourd'hui.

« Deidara, crois-tu vraiment que tu es en mesure de nous suivre ? Tu as de la difficulté à te lever. » me demande Konan. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi depuis hier soir.

« Hum. » J'aime bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu trop. Je peux me déplacer. Je ne resterai sûrement pas ici à déprimer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Itachi est en taule que je vais ruminer ma peine et ma colère. Il y a des choses à faire et je ne les laisserai pas en plan. J'essaie de me lever pour aller dans la cuisine, mais le tournis me prend et je tombe assis sur le divan. Hidan me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas bouger. Reste donc là ! Envoie Sasori et Kisame vendre la dope et Hidan et moi, nous irons recruter. » me dit Konan.

« En parlant de recrutement, Deidara, j'ai une question à te poser ! » me dit Hidan en me regardant. Je n'aime pas les yeux qu'il me fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut m'achever. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ce regard ? Je lui fais signe de continuer. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je foute dehors, Sasori et Kisame ? Ils étaient des amis de Toby et Kakuzu. Ils finiront par les suivre, j'en suis sûr. » renchérit-il.

« NON ! Pas Sasori ! Il est correct ! Il sait pertinemment que le chef était Itachi et il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire sans rien dire ! Il continuera à le faire ... »

« Ça suffit Konan ! » lui dis-je avec la voix la plus autoritaire qu'on peut avoir avec un murmure. « Pour ton information, Hidan, comme le dit Konan, ils n'ont rien fait. Pas encore du moins. Au premier signe de rébellion de leur part, je n'hésiterai pas et ce sera la porte ! » Me tournant vers Konan. « C'est ton petit copain, mais qu'il ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, parce que je ne serai pas aussi patient qu'Itachi l'a été avec les deux autres connards ! » Je fais une grimace. C'est que j'ai vraiment mal à la mâchoire.

Konan vient pour me répondre, mais son téléphone sonne au même moment. Elle répond et nous regarde. Elle nous fait signe que c'est Itachi. En retour, je lui fais signe que je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Disons que je lui en veux d'être parti sans penser une seule fois que cela pouvait être un piège. De plus, je l'avais averti avant qu'il ne sorte. C'est à croire que son frère est plus important que qui que ce soit. Je suis même venu à penser qu'il aimait peut-être plus son frère que moi. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'en fasse toujours qu'à sa tête ? Mais, j'y pense, il a toujours été comme ça ! Même quand Orochimaru était encore le chef, Itachi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il a prit la place d'Orochimaru.

Je vois Hidan prendre le téléphone et répéter que je ne peux pas lui parler. Il lui dit également qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas réfléchi avant de sortir. Je vois qu'il est en colère et j'en suis presque heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'Itachi ne peut rien faire, donc il peut bien en profiter. Je décide de lui parler, du moins d'essayer. Hidan me donne le téléphone.

« Itachi, je veux te dire que tu n'es qu'un idiot. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser avant d'agir ? Habituellement, c'est ce que tu aurais fait, mais pas hier.

Est-ce que ton frère est si important que ça à tes yeux ? Est-ce qu'il valait la peine que tu te précipites pour le sauver ? Est-ce que sa vie est plus importante que celles des membres de ton groupe ? Après réflexion, je me suis aperçu que j'étais d'accord avec Toby, mais bon. J'espère que tu auras le temps de réfléchir à ces questions ! Si tu as la chance de t'en sortir et que tu reviens dans le groupe, sache que tu ne retrouveras pas ta place aussi facilement. Tu devras prouver que nous pouvons te faire confiance en temps que chef. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui prends cette place. Peut-être que ça t'intéresse de savoir que nous avons tabassé à fond Toby et Kakuzu, c'est pour cette raison que je ne parle pas fort. Disons que j'ai la mâchoire en compote. Pour finir, Orochimaru est au courant de ton arrestation. Bonne chance, Itachi ! »

Je raccroche. Je ne voulais pas entendre la voix d'Itachi. Je ne voulais pas avoir plus mal que maintenant. Je reste assis le regard dans le vide. Je ne sais plus à quoi penser. Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé ? Je savais que j'aurais plus mal si je lui parlais. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais. La colère que je ressens m'en empêche ! Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je m'ennuie d'Itachi. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit dans mes bras, que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Je regarde les deux autres et leur dit qu'ils peuvent aller vendre la dope seul. Je vais rester ici. Je n'ai pas le goût de sortir. Je vais monter dans ma chambre. Je me couche sur le lit. Il est bien grand sans Itachi à mes côtés. Je ferme les yeux. Je revois la scène d'hier soir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

* * *

POV Sasuke

_« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Maintenant laisse-nous, j'ai à parler à Sasuke ! » _

_Sai sort du salon et je me retrouve seul avec Orochimaru. _

« Sasuke, ce que j'ai à te dire ce sera peut-être pas facile à entendre. Je veux que tu saches qu'en aucun cas je vais te laisser partir. Tu as décidé d'entrer dans mon gang, tu devras y rester. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » dis-je. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut me dire pour me préciser que je ne peux pas quitter le groupe. De toute manière, je n'en ai plus l'intention, c'est mon seul moyen de faire souffrir Itachi. Mais, aussi, maintenant que je sais que c'est Orochimaru qui a ordonné à mon frère de les assassiner, je vais pouvoir les venger deux fois plutôt qu'une.

« J'ai appris qu'Itachi s'est fait arrêter. Il serait présentement en taule. »

Quoi ? Mon frère est en taule ! Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour le faire souffrir ? Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Orochimaru me précisait que je ne pourrais pas quitter le gang. Il croit que je suis ici seulement à cause de mon frère et il n'a pas tort. Malgré que je voudrais crier à l'injustice, je reste assis et j'essaie de garder un visage neutre.

« C'est bien. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. « Je vais aller rejoindre Sai, je crois qu'il voulait coucher avec moi. » Je me lève, mais je suis arrêté par le chef.

« Non. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait attendre. Je veux que tu montes dans ta chambre et que tu te déshabilles. Dans cinq minutes, je veux te voir coucher sur ton lit. »

Comment ? Non ! Pas lui ! J'aime encore mieux endurer de coucher avec Sai qu'avec lui. Eh merde ! Pourquoi ? Je monte dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de faire ce qu'il m'a été demandé, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si je ne le fais pas, je risque de subir encore une de ses punitions et je ne le veux pas. Donc, à contrecœur, je me déshabille et me couche sur mon lit.

Comment est-ce possible ? Les flics ont finalement réussi à mettre la main sur mon frère ! Comment ont-ils fait ? Ça leur a pris dix ans avant de le trouver. Les larmes se pointent aux coins de mes yeux. Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment ? Je me sens triste. C'est comme si je ne voulais pas qu'Itachi aille en taule. Pourquoi ? Depuis dix ans, c'est ce que je veux, qu'il paye pour le meurtre de mes parents. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il a toujours voulu me protéger ? Je n'aurai pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question puisque le chef entre dans ma chambre.

« Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me contrarier. Je suis content que tu m'obéisses enfin. » Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser. C'est un simple baiser. Seulement le contact de ses lèvres avec les miennes. Son regard parcoure maintenant mon corps en entier. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je sens que ton corps va me procurer un réel plaisir. » me dit-il avant de venir me lécher le cou.

Avant de continuer, il sort des menottes de je ne sais où. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous soyons menotté ? Je ne crois pas m'enfuir.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » lui demandai-je en espérant avoir une réponse. Au lieu de celle-ci, je me reçois une gifle sur la joue.

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission de parler ? » me demande-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre ou pas. Je décide que non.

Il me menotte à la tête du lit. Ensuite il s'étend un peu plus sur moi. Ses mains vagabondent sur mes hanches. Mon corps se crispe à son contact. Je n'aime pas vraiment que n'importe qui me touche, mais je sais que je ne dois pas le repousser de peur d'être puni. Aarrg ! Je déteste la position dans laquelle je suis. Je déteste être impuissant face à une situation. Je déteste quand les autres décident tout à ma place. C'est moi qui aie décidé d'être ici par contre, donc je n'ai pas à chialer.

Je sens les lèvres d'Orochimaru sur les miennes. Sa langue force l'entrée de ma bouche. Puisque je ne peux pas résister comme je le voudrais j'ouvre la bouche et sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne. Je ferme les yeux. Il approfondit le baiser. J'essaie de m'imaginer que je suis avec Kiba ou Neji. Cela fonctionne puisque je sens ma verge se dresser. Mon chef brise le baiser et descend dans mon cou.

Je le sens savourer ma peau de petits baisers où il rajoute sa langue en donnant de petits coups. Étrangement, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi doux. Lui qui est toujours brusque et autoritaire. J'ai l'impression que c'est complètement une autre personne, mais détrompez-vous je continue à m'imaginer Neji. Il descend lentement sur mon torse. Il s'attaque à mes mamelons. Il les mordille. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons de plaisir. Pourquoi je ressens autant de plaisir à être sauté par lui ? Je ne comprends pas.

« Je vois que tu prends plaisir à mes caresses ! Est-ce que tu en aurais manqué ce soir ? Tu ne me sembles pas assez épuisé pour la somme que tu as ramené ! » me dit-il.

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Sai voulait bien coucher avec moi, donc il avait encore de l'énergie. Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le message qu'il essaie de me dire ?

Il continue son exploration. Il s'amuse à maltraiter mes mamelons encore une fois en les mordillant et les suçant. Je n'en peux plus. Je le sens descendre vers mon bas ventre. Mon membre est bien gonflé, il attend seulement qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais, ce ne sera pas le cas. Orochimaru lèche mes cuisses en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon membre. Je me sens frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend bordel ?

Enfin, il se préoccupe de mes bijoux. Je sens sa langue se promener sur mes bourses, il les suçote un peu. Quand il les laisse tranquille, sa langue lèche mon membre. Elle prend son temps. Elle part de mes bourses et monte très lentement jusqu'à mon gland. Le plaisir que j'ai ressenti à ce moment est indescriptible. Mon dos s'est arqué, mes muscles se sont crispés de plaisir. Malheureusement, il n'a pas été plus loin. Je l'entends enlever son pantalon. Je peux très bien me douter de ce qu'il fait. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir deux doigts.

« Lèches-les abondamment ! » me dit Orochimaru.

Je m'exécute. Il les entre dans ma bouche et je m'applique à les humidifier abondamment. Je mets toute la salive que je trouve et que je peux fabriquer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les sort et se dirige vers mon intimité. Il entre un doigt et fait des va et viens. J'essaie toujours de m'imaginer que c'est Kiba ou Neji. Mon corps semblent avoir beaucoup de plaisir, mais mon esprit a hâte qu'il termine. Il entre un deuxième doigt et vient un troisième. Celui-là ne fait pas trop de bien. Il fait toujours le même mouvement, mais il enfonce plus loin. Ses doigts atteignent ma prostate. Je sens ses doigts se retirer et à la place c'est son membre qui pénètre mon intimité. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur. J'entends un rire sadique de la part d'Orochimaru. Il aime vraiment nous martyriser ce mec. Il exécute des va et viens lents. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts s'amusent avec mes mamelons. Ils les pincent, les tournent. C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que je dis là, moi ? Je ne peux pas avoir du plaisir avec lui, c'est impossible ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné la permission à Sai ? Au moins avec lui, je sais que je peux en avoir sans problème. Je me suis habitué à ce mec. Il semble assez ténébreux, mais au fond, je sais qu'il est moins sadique qu'Orochimaru. Justement, celui-ci a augmenté le rythme. Il donne de bons coups pour toucher ma prostate. Après quelques coups, il se libère en moi. Mon membre s'est calmé, mais je ne dis pas que je ne ferai rien quand il partira.

Je sens le souffle du chef à côté de mon oreille. Il s'est allongé à mes côtés. Est-ce que je suis obligé de vous rappeler que je suis toujours attaché ?

« C'est bien Sasuke. Tu sais que tu es très bon, je ne suis pas surpris que Sai te réclame tant. » Il me regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Maintenant, tu vas me sucer ! »

Je le regarde. Non ! Je ne veux pas le sucer lui. Il n'en est pas question ! Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Je crois qu'il s'amuse de me voir paniquer.

« Si tu aimes mieux, je peux utiliser la punition pour t'en sauver. Je peux te laisser le choix. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Eh merde ! Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides. Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe dans ce genre de piège ? Naturellement, je vais choisir la fellation.

« Bien, bien, très bien. Tu commences à bien comprendre. » me chuchote Orochimaru pendant qu'il me détache les poignets. « Mets-toi à genou ! »

Je me lève du lit et me mets à genoux. Il s'approche de moi. Je voudrais mourir. Je sais que je l'ai déjà fait, mais le cœur me lève juste à penser à la personne qui est devant moi.

« Ne me déçois pas ! »

Ce sont les seules paroles qu'il me dira avant de me présenter son membre devant ma bouche. Je prends une bonne inspiration et j'ouvre ma bouche. Je commence par lécher son membre de bas en haut et inversement. Je le sens gémir. Je me sens petit. Je veux être ailleurs. Une idée me vient en tête et j'essaie de la chasser. Est-ce qu'Itachi a également été obligé de passer par là lui aussi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je prends son membre en bouche et je commence des va et viens. Je m'applique pour qu'il soit satisfait. Les bruits que j'entends me donne raison. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne et que ce soit terminé. Je veux me retrouver seul. J'accélère un peu le rythme. Je sens son pénis gonflé de plaisir. Je crois qu'il ne tardera pas à venir. Je sens les mains de mon chef sur ma tête. Il fait une pression dessus, ce qui m'oblige à enfoncer plus loin son membre. Après un instant qui m'a paru une éternité, il se libère finalement … dans ma bouche. Il me fait un sourire satisfait.

« Avale bien, maintenant ! » Je m'exécute. Est-ce qu'il va me laisser tranquille maintenant ? Il se rhabille. « Tu peux te reposer maintenant, demain nous avons une grosse journée. » Il sort de la chambre.

Je suis toujours agenouillé. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je m'appuie sur mes mains. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Nous ne sommes que des objets pour lui. Il se serre de nous comme des pantins. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté mon frère ? Ma vengeance envers lui m'a détourné du bon sens. Sakura aussi m'avait averti. Pourquoi ne faut-il que j'en fasse seulement qu'à ma tête ? Le résultat est le même que si j'étais resté chez Minato et que nous aurions appelé les flics. Pourquoi faut-il que je me mette dans des situations pas possibles ? Je dois à tout prix revoir Neji, je veux lui parler. Savoir que je peux encore avoir un contact avec lui me rassure. Je réussis enfin à me lever et je me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Je passe sous la douche où je vais me laver et me frotter au sang. Je ne veux plus aucune trace d'Orochimaru sur mon corps. J'enfile un pyjama en sortant de la douche et vais me coucher. Je vais m'endormir en pensant à mon frère.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je me réveille dans les alentour de midi. Je reste étendu dans mon lit. La soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Neji fait ce qu'il fait. De plus, j'entre dans son jeu et je couche avec lui. D'accord, vous allez me dire que j'ai toujours voulu coucher avec lui, mais je ne voyais pas notre relation de cette façon. C'est vrai, j'ai convoité pendant longtemps Neji, je voulais une relation stable avec lui. Je l'aime … Je l'aimais … Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si je dois y retourner, est-ce que je serai capable de coucher à nouveau avec lui ? Pourtant mon corps le veut bien. J'ai seulement à penser à lui pour avoir une érection. Eh merde ! J'essaie de penser à autre chose et vite ! L'image qui se forme dans mon cerveau est celle de mon frère.

Pourquoi faut-il que mon univers tourne autour de cette même personne ? Depuis qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, tout va mal. J'ai conscience que je serais encore à l'école et chez Minato si je ne m'étais pas fait agresser ce fameux soir. Dès que je pense à lui, les sentiments à son égard se mélangent. Je lui en veux énormément pour le meurtre de nos parents, mais en même temps, je suis content qu'il soit près de moi. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. J'ai beau lui en vouloir à mort, mais je veux qu'il souffre et non qu'il meure. Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert.

Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Orochimaru hier soir, Itachi serait en prison. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment souffrir en dedans ? Est-ce qu'il va être inculpé pour le meurtre qu'il a commis ? Pourquoi s'est-il fait arrêter ? Une idée me passe par la tête, mais je ne sais pas si je dois le faire ou pas ! Je décide d'y réfléchir et je me lève. Je me rends à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Dès que j'ai terminé ma douche je descends à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, la faim commence à me tiraille l'estomac. J'entre dans la cuisine, Sakura, Gaara et Kabuto sont déjà en train de manger.

« Bonjour, Sasuke ! » me dit Sakura.

Je lui fais un sourire pour lui mentionner que je l'ai entendu, mais je ne réponds rien. Je me prépare des rôties avec du fromage et je m'assois également à la table. Kabuto me dévisage. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.

« Est-ce que tu veux ma photo ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non. » me répond-il avec un léger sourire. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce mec.

Au moment où je termine mon déjeuner et que je viens pour sortir de la cuisine, Sai fait son entrée. Il me regarde et me fait un sourire. Ce qu'il peut être niais. Il m'apostrophe avant que je puisse m'éclipser.

« J'ai déjà hâte à ce soir. »

Hein ? Ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? … Merde ! J'avais oublié ! Orochimaru lui a donné la permission de me sauter ce soir. Merde ! Est-ce que je vais avoir la paix un jour ? Je ne lui réponds pas et je me dirige vers le salon. En allant m'asseoir sur un divan, je m'aperçois que le chef est déjà assis dans son fauteuil. Je n'ose pas le regarder, de toute manière, je veux relaxer. Je sais que j'ai le droit de prendre quelques joints dans la réserve, donc je me sers. Je commence par un que j'allume. Je sens le regard d'Orochimaru sur moi.

« Cet après-midi, vous êtes libre. J'ai certaines choses à régler. Kabuto, tu restes avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Les autres vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. »

Je daigne enfin lever les yeux pour apercevoir que les autres membres étaient également dans le salon. Je jette un œil sur ma montre pour remarquer qu'il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Il vient de passer presque deux heures sans m'en rendre compte. Fantastique, maintenant, je perds la notion du temps ! Je vois les autres sortir du salon, je reste assis sans bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui, Sasuke ? »

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui m'a posé cette question. « Je veux rester seul. Je vais peut-être aller me promener question de me changer les idées. » lui répondis-je. Du coin de l'œil, je vois notre chef sourire.

« Sai, laisses-le tranquille ! Il a autant droit à sa tranquillité que toi. Depuis qu'il est avec nous, il n'a pas vraiment eu le droit d'être tranquille. De toute manière, je crois que tu avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec lui cette nuit. Attend donc jusque là ! »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » Sai me jette un coup d'œil et sort du salon.

« Où comptes-tu aller marcher ? » me demande Orochimaru.

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondis-je sincèrement. Je ne sais pas où je veux vraiment aller.

« Je veux que tu sois de retour pour dix-huit heures. C'est à ce moment-là que je vais expliquer le plan de la soirée. »

« Je serai là. » murmurai-je juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Je me prends un autre joint avant de me lever et de sortir. Je n'ai pas de but précis, donc je prends n'importe quelle direction. Je marche et j'essaie de penser à rien. Pour une fois, j'ai été intelligent, j'ai amené avec moi mon lecteur mp3. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la musique qui joue.

Quand je m'arrête enfin pour m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, je m'aperçois que je me trouve face à la cour de mon ancienne école. Elle est vide. C'est normal, à cette heure, les élèves sont en cours. Je reste assis là. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je continue à écouter ma musique. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens vraiment bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai le sentiment d'avoir la paix. Je suis sûr que personne ne viendra me déranger.

« Regardez qui est là ! »

« Ouais, je n'aurais jamais pensé le revoir ici, lui ! »

Mais qui parle ? Je n'entends plus ma musique. Je ne sens plus mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir … Kiba et Naruto ? Non ! Je ne veux pas les voir. Pourquoi suis-je rester si longtemps ? Je voulais partir avant que les cours se terminent. Quelle heure est-il au juste ? Je regarde ma montre, il est quatre heures. Ouf, je ne suis pas en retard !

« Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre, non ? »

Je regarde celui qui vient de me parler. Mon cœur se serre. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent énormément. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Laissez-le tranquille. Il a le droit d'être assis là autant que n'importe qui. »

« Ah non ! N'essaie pas de le défendre, Neji. » lui crie Naruto.

Neji ne fait pas ça. Ils ont le droit de me crier dessus. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent et c'est normal qu'ils le fassent. Je ne suis pas capable de détourner le regard de Kiba. Je m'aperçois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. Pourtant, je l'ai laissé tomber. Je suis parti. J'ai couché avec Neji pour de l'argent. Je les ai tous abandonnés pour mon frère. Je voulais faire du mal à mon frère en étant dans le gang d'Orochimaru, mais en fait, ce n'est pas seulement à lui que j'ai fait du mal, mais aussi à Kiba, Naruto et … moi. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais souffrir d'avoir perdu Kiba, que j'allais souffrir de ne plus entendre les railleries de Naruto. Eh bien, oui ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en aperçois ! Merde ! Il est trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

« Allez les gars, on part, ça pu ici ! Il n'y a rien de bon à voir ! Les traîtres qui trahissent leurs amis et leur famille sont invisibles à mes yeux. Nous avons mieux à faire ! » lance Kiba avant de partir.

Je voudrais le retenir, mais j'en suis incapable. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? Rien. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je remonte mes genoux et les entoure de mes bras. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux. J'ai mal, vraiment mal. Pourquoi j'ai marché jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'oublier mes anciens amis ? Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre de me poser toujours des questions. Surtout que je ne trouve jamais les réponses.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je lève vivement la tête pour voir la personne. C'est Neji. Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas suivi les autres ? Je ne veux pas qu'on le déteste à cause de moi.

« Sasuke. »

« Laisse-moi. Ne perd pas l'amitié des autres pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Sasuke, laisse … »

« Non. N'essaie pas. Je ne veux plus nuire à personne. J'ai assez mal comme ça. Je ne sais même pas … »

«SASUKE ! »

Je me fige. Neji vient de crier mon nom. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ses mains sont posées sur mes épaules.

« Sasuke, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir ce soir ou demain soir. Je crois que tu as besoin de parler. Tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un de confiance. Je t'attendrai à la même place que la dernière fois. »

Je fais un signe négatif de la tête. Je ne peux pas.

« Sasuke … »

« NON ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide quand je vais là ! Va rejoindre les autres, laisse-moi tranquille ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille. » Mes larmes ont redoublées. Je commence à me lever pour partir.

« Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous t'attendons ! Dépêches-toi ! » lui crie Naruto.

« Allez-y ! Je vais vous rejoindre ! »

« Non ! Vas-y ! Va les rejoindre ! Je vais bien. Je suis correct. Je vais rentrer. » Je m'effondre. J'ai mal au cœur, mal à la tête. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis vide, plus aucune pensée, plus aucun sentiment.

« Laisse Neji, je vais m'en occuper. »

Je ne sais pas qui a parlé. Je sens Neji s'éloigner en disant à la personne qui a pris sa place de bien faire attention à moi. Cette même personne me prend dans ses bras et accote ma tête sur ses genoux. Je me sens mieux. Elle ne parle pas. Elle reste silencieuse. Je vais me calmer peu à peu. Après quelques minutes, je lève enfin la tête pour voir que c'est Sakura qui a pris la place de Neji. Elle me regarde et je vois qu'elle essaie de me comprendre. N'essaie pas, tu n'y arriveras pas, même moi, j'ai un peu de difficulté parfois à me comprendre.

« Sasuke, nous allons devoir rentrer, sinon Orochimaru-sama va être en colère. »

Elle m'aide à me lever et nous nous dirigeons vers le repère. J'ai toujours mal au cœur. Sakura m'apprendra pendant le trajet qu'elle s'est confiée à Neji. Il est au courant qu'elle reste avec moi, que nous sommes dans le même gang, qu'elle est la cousine d'Orochimaru. Je ne suis pas certain que mon cerveau ait tout enregistré. Je lui murmure un merci à peine audible.

* * *

Orochimaru : Enfin, je peux profiter pleinement de mon jouet favori, maintenant que l'autre est en taule.

Itachi : Attention, je suis en taule seulement dans la fanfic !

Sasuke : Nee-san, je suis capable de me défendre. Pas besoin d'être toujours derrière moi.

Sai : Hey ! Est-ce que je vais finir par l'avoir ma nuit avec Sasuke ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Sasuke : Toi, écrase ! Tu ne trouves pas que je me fais faire assez de rentre dedans comme cela ?

Sai : Non ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde te veut. Et puis, avec moi tu aurais vraiment du plaisir…

Deidara : Rebhist, Itachi va revenir vite... Je ne peux pas passer plus d'une journée sans lui.

Rebhist : Est-ce que tu oublies que tu es en colère contre lui ?

Deidara : Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Par contre, quand il va revenir, je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux avec mon amour, c'est lui qui l'a dit.

Itachi : Deidei d'amour, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas seulement de ma faute, c'est celle de l'auteur, c'est elle qui nous sépare ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Moi aussi, je veux être près de toi et … Attends, c'est quoi ce délire ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux ! _Relis son POV. _ Rebhist, pourquoi je dis ça ? Je veux que tu effaces cette phrase immédiatement ! _Tente de convaincre l'auteur avec son regard de tueur._

Rebhist : _Ne réponds pas à la remarque d'Itachi, mais fait un sourire complice à Deidara._ Nous allons arrêter ici avant que cela ne devienne trop indécent. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires !


	14. Questionnement

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV des personnages.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Sai/Sasu, Sasu/Sai, Neji/Sasu.

**Note de l'auteur** : Un autre chapitre de publié. Je sais que beaucoup de monde aime le couple Deidei/Itachi et j'en suis contente. Ils sont séparés, mais ne perdez jamais espoir. Ce chapitre est le calme avant la tempête. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE LES REVIEWS SONT NOTRE SALAIRE ! **Merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyé, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, enjy, Zofra, TataNana.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Questionnement **

**POV d'Itachi**

Cela fait déjà une journée que je n'ai pas vu l'extérieur. Une journée sans consommé de dope. Une journée que je suis couché sans rien faire. Les seules fois où je sors de ma cellule c'est pour aller manger. Bien sûr, il y a la récréation où l'on peut sortir et s'amuser. Pfft ! S'amuser mon œil ! Pour moi, m'amuser, c'est violer et voler, mais pas jouer au billard, au baby-foot, aux cartes ou autres choses de ce genre. Que des enfantillages ! J'en ai profité pendant ce temps pour sympathiser avec les autres détenus dans le but de trouver une personne qui pourrait me procurer de la dope. Ensuite, je me suis assis dans un coin et j'ai observé les allées et venues des agents. Mon but étant de trouver une façon de filer en douce. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas trouver la solution en une journée, mais je prépare mon plan tranquillement. S'ils pensent que je vais rester dans ce trou à rats, ils se trompent.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu mon avocat. On m'a dit qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de venir. Malgré que j'ai trouvé un dealer qui serait prêt à me fournir, je dois le payer. J'ai dû marchander, il voulait que je lui paye en nature, mais il n'en était pas question. J'aime mieux mourir que coucher avec ce mec. Donc, je devrai travailler pour gagner l'argent nécessaire. Pour l'instant, je suis dans ma cellule en état de manque. J'ai mal au cœur et la fièvre s'empare de mon corps peu à peu. J'ai des frissons. Je sens que je vais être malade. C'est insupportable, je ne peux rien faire et peu à peu mes yeux se ferment et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard. Je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus dans ma cellule. Je me demande bien où je suis. J'essaie de bouger, mais mes poignets sont retenus par des ganses au lit. Je vois une femme arrivée et à la façon dont elle est habillée, c'est une infirmière. Serais-je à l'hôpital ? Non, sûrement pas ! L'infirmerie de la prison ?

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! C'est bon signe. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment se sentir mieux lorsque l'on se réveille attaché dans un lit et que nous ne pouvons pas bouger ? Elle s'approche de moi et m'examine. Pendant ce temps, je ferme les yeux et pense à Deidara. Je pense aux paroles qu'il m'a dites. _Itachi, je veux te dire que tu n'es qu'un idiot. Est-ce que sa vie est plus importante que celles des membres de ton groupe ? _Oui, il a raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve qu'il a raison. Je l'ai toujours été. J'ai été idiot de n'avoir jamais dénoncé mon père au lieu d'endurer ce qu'il me faisait. J'ai été idiot d'abandonner mon frère. J'ai été idiot de vouloir le revoir et essayer de me rapprocher de lui après dix ans. J'ai été idiot de suivre Kakuzu, il y a deux soirs. Je ne suis qu'un idiot enfermé dans une prison avec aucun contact extérieur. Qui voudra me rendre visite ? Deidara et les autres ? Pourquoi prendraient-ils le risque de se faire prendre ? Mon frère ? Sûrement pas ! Orochimaru ? Trop recherché ! Je suis condamné à vivre le reste de ma vie ici, dans ce trou à rats. Je sens que l'on détache mes poignets, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois un agent.

« Nous t'amenons dans la salle d'interrogation, ton avocat veut te voir. »

Il m'aide à me lever. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis couché ici. J'aperçois une horloge et je vois qu'il est dix heures. Je suppose que nous sommes le matin. Une fois debout, je me fais menotter et ensuite je suis l'agent. J'entre dans la salle et je vois Asuma déjà assis. Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui. Cette fois, je vais rester menotté. A-t-il peur que j'essaie quelque chose ?

« Je peux avoir une clope ? »

Il me sourit et m'en tend une. Je la prends et me cale sur ma chaise. Je remonte mes pieds sur le bord de la chaise, de cette façon, j'ai plus de facilité à fumer et je n'ai pas à me pencher à chaque bouffée que je prends. La nicotine me calme un peu. Je ne dis rien et j'attends qu'il parle le premier.

« Allez-vous bien M. Uchiwa ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne m'habituerai jamais à me faire appeler de cette façon.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment bien aller dans cette prison de merde ? » lui répondis-je.

Il me regarde prendre une bouffée avant de continuer plus officiellement.

« M. Uchiwa, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » Il marque une pause pour voir ma réaction. C'est malheureux pour lui parce que mon visage reste neutre. Je prends une bouffée de cigarette. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous êtes presque innocenté pour l'agression sur le jeune. Un des deux jeunes présents avec vous s'est présenté au poste pour se dénoncer. Il était dans un état lamentable. Ils l'ont envoyé à l'hôpital, tant qu'il n'en sortira pas et qu'il n'aura pas donné toute sa déposition, je ne pourrai rien faire. »

Je le regarde sans aucune expression. Ce n'est pas une aussi bonne nouvelle en soi. La seule chose que je veux entendre, c'est que je sors d'ici, rien d'autre. Je termine ma cigarette et je l'écrase dans le cendrier sur la table. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne entre les deux idiots qui aurait pu faire cela et c'est Kakuzu.

« La mauvaise nouvelle. » dis-je sans vouloir vraiment le savoir.

« Nous devons prouver votre innocence dans l'affaire du meurtre de vos parents. Ils ne laisseront pas tomber même si cela fait dix ans. Par contre, la seule preuve qu'ils ont contre vous est une personne. Le problème, c'est que nous ne trouvons pas cette personne. »

Je ne réagis toujours pas, du moins en apparence, parce que dans ma tête c'est la folie. Une personne peut faire en sorte que je sois condamné pour le meurtre de mes parents ? J'ai beau essayé de réfléchir, mais je ne trouve pas qui pourrait m'avoir vu ! Pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans la maison … Sasuke … Non ! Naruto avait-il raison ?! Il m'a dit que Sasuke était au courant que c'était moi qui avait assassiné nos parents ! Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'identité de la personne ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, c'est ton frère. » me répond Asuma.

Mon univers vient de s'effondrer. Moi, qui depuis quelques mois, essaie de me rapprocher de Sasuke, je viens de comprendre toute l'animosité qu'il peut avoir envers moi. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il m'en veut tant. Je croyais qu'il m'en voulait parce que je l'avais abandonné, mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. J'ai voulu le protéger et au lieu de cela, je l'ai amené dans la débauche. Par contre, je me demande toujours comment a-t-il pu savoir que c'était moi ? Est-ce que je devrais le demander à Asuma ? Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Voudra-t-il me donner la réponse ?

« Je veux retourner dans ma cellule. »

« M. Uchiwa, nous devrions peut-être parler de votre défense, juste au cas où il le retrouverait. »

« J'ai demandé à retourner dans ma cellule ! » criai-je.

Asuma me regarde et se lève. Il sort un instant et revient avec un agent. Celui-ci me ramènera dans ma cellule où je me coucherai.

* * *

**POV de Deidara**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui arrive. Je me sens lasse et épuisé. Hidan et Konan sont également assis dans le salon avec moi et n'ont pas bougé depuis le téléphone d'Itachi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne voulais pas lui parler parce que je voulais éviter d'avoir mal, mais en même temps, j'avais besoin de le faire. Je me sens coupable pour ce que j'ai dit. J'aurais aimé que ce soit Hidan ou Konan qui le fasse, mais est-ce que le message aurait eu le même effet ? Je ne crois pas. Je sais comment est Itachi et c'est seulement moi qui pouvais le faire réagir de cette façon. Est-ce qu'il a réagit ? Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, j'ai raccroché avant. Je ne voulais pas entendre sa réponse ou l'entendre pleurer. Cela m'aurait encore fait plus mal. Je me suis juré que j'essayerais d'aller le voir, je suis sûr que je trouverai une façon de ne pas me faire reconnaître.

« Deidara, il faudrait faire quelque chose ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à se morfondre … »

« Ça suffit, Konan ! J'ai mal à la tête. Pour ce soir, je ne ferai rien. Si vous êtes capables, allez donc vendre la dope ! Les autres doivent attendre les ordres, donc l'ordre pour ce soir c'est de vendre. Si vous avez le goût de vous amusez autrement, faites-le ! »

« Deidara, ne commence pas comme … »

« Hidan ! Je crois que tu devrais te la fermer ! Je ne veux pas entendre le reste de ta phrase ! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas en état de sortir ! Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, j'ai la mâchoire en compote, comment veux-tu que je fasse quoique ce soit ? » Il me regarde et se lève. Il était mieux de rien ajouter. Je l'entends marmonner qu'il va vendre la dope. Je le suis du regard.

« Est-ce que tu vas être correct ? Aimes-tu mieux que je reste avec toi ? » me demande Konan.

« C'est comme tu veux, mais je risque de ne pas être de bonne compagnie, je crois plutôt que je vais aller dans ma chambre. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à m'y rendre ? »

Sans me répondre, elle s'approche de moi et m'aide à me lever. J'ai extrêmement mal. Je monte de peine et de misère l'escalier et Konan m'aide à me coucher dans mon lit.

« Merci, Konan … » Elle vient pour partir, mais je lui retiens le poignet. Elle se tourne vers moi et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues. Je n'étais plus en mesure de les retenir et je n'aurais pas accepté de les laisser couler en présence des autres. J'ai quand même ma fierté. Elle met une main sur mon épaule et me chuchote de me laisser aller. Que je dois laisser sortir ma peine ! En fin de compte, je vais lui demander de rester avec moi. J'ai besoin de sentir une présence à mes côtés. Elle acceptera de rester. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, elle ne parlera pas et moi, je vais pleurer. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas revoir Itachi. J'ai peur de le perdre.

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je tourne ma tête vers la porte et j'aperçois Konan assise contre le lit. Elle semble dormir. Je touche doucement son épaule et elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction. Elle me sourit.

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Oui. » lui répondis-je. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Deidara, tu as besoin de te reposer. Je te conseille de dormir encore un peu. Je vais descendre voir les autres, d'accord ? » Elle se lève et se rend à la porte. Elle se tourne vers moi. « Je suis certaine qu'Itachi s'en sort très bien. Il a toujours passé à travers les épreuves qu'il a rencontrées. » Elle sort.

Tu te trompes, Konan, mais tu ne peux pas savoir. Je suis le seul à savoir qu'Itachi n'a jamais accepté le fait qu'il doive tuer ses parents et surtout abandonner son frère. Depuis dix ans qu'il souffre d'avoir laissé son frère seul. Combien de fois, je l'ai retenu pour qu'il n'aille pas chercher son frère et le ramener ici en lui disant qu'il vivait bien. Combien de fois, le soir avant de s'endormir, Itachi a-t-il pleuré ? J'ai arrêté de les compter parce qu'elles sont nombreuses. Devant les autres c'est un dur à cuir, mais dans l'intimité de sa chambre, c'est complètement une autre personne. Je ne sais pas s'il va réussir à s'en sortir. Je dois trouver un moyen de parler à son frère sans pour autant approcher Orochimaru.

Je vais me rendormir sur cette pensée.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je suis réveillé par des cris. Qui peut bien crier le matin ? J'ouvre mes yeux et je vois à travers les rideaux que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Nous devons être sur l'heure du midi ou pas loin. Naturellement, j'ai encore mal à la mâchoire, mais moins qu'hier soir. Je décide de descendre pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, les cris parviennent plus clairement à mon cerveau. Je me dirige vers le salon.

« Est-ce que tu vas te la fermer ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ! »

« Ah non ! L'autre n'est pas dans l'état de le faire, il faut bien que je prenne le contrôle, non ? »

« Et pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas un autre d'entre nous ? »

« Kankurô, est-ce que tu peux me dire depuis quand tu es dans le gang ? Entre toi et moi, c'est moi le plus vieux, donc je suis plus apte à prendre le contrôle ! »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi Konan ne pourrait pas le prendre ? »

« Pour la bonne raison qu'elle est une fille ! »

« Pardon ! Hidan je te ferai remarquer que … »

J'interviens afin d'éviter qu'une guerre éclate dans le salon.

« STOP ! » Tout le monde se tait et arrête de bouger. « Asseyez-vous. » Il a fallu que j'élève la voix pour me faire comprendre. Hidan et Konan sont les premiers à me regarder, ils savent que je ne ris pas. Hidan s'avance vers moi.

« Deidara ! Tu es … »

« Assis-toi ! Si tu as de la difficulté à comprendre, je peux te laver les oreilles ! » Je n'ai vraiment pas le goût de rire. À cause de ces imbéciles, je me suis réveillé de mauvais poil.

Une fois que tout le monde est assis. J'avance un peu plus dans le salon et je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'Itachi utilisait. Cela me fait mal de l'utiliser à sa place. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit lui qui soit là au lieu de moi.

« Je vais éclaircir un point que vous semblez avoir oublier depuis hier ! C'est la dernière fois que je le précise et je ne le répéterai pas. Maintenant qu'Itachi n'est plus ici, c'est moi qui dirige ! »

« Mais, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? Konan et moi, nous pouvons très bien prendre sa place aussi ! » m'interrompt Hidan.

Je lève mon regard vers lui. Il se renfrogne dans son siège, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne devait pas m'interrompre.

« Pour la simple raison que je suis le plus réfléchi des trois. Hidan, tu es trop impulsif et t'aurais de la difficulté à prendre les bonnes décisions et Konan, elle n'a pas assez de leadership. » Je marque une pause. Je regarde chaque membre un à un, ensuite je continue. « À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prends la relève et qui devient le chef ! Donc, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, c'est à moi que vous le dites ! Je n'accepterai pas de bagarre dans l'immeuble peu importe la raison et tous ceux qui ne respecteront pas les règles seront punis. »

Je vois Hidan qui vient pour protester, mais un regard de ma part le fait changer d'idée. « Hidan, j'aimerais te parler en privé. Suis-moi dans la cour. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cour. J'entends Hidan me suivre en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

* * *

**Pov Sasuke** :

Arrivé au repère, Orochimaru nous attend dans le salon. Il est presque dix-huit heures. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Sai qui me regarde avec un beau sourire. Je sais très bien ce qu'il doit penser. Je dois passer la nuit avec lui. Il n'attend que ça, moi par contre, je n'attends qu'un moment où j'aurai la paix. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose en particulier, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la chance de le faire.

« Je vois que tout le monde est présent. Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir commencer à vous distribuez vos activités de ce soir ! » commence Orochimaru. « Sasuke et Sai, vous irez vendre la dope ! N'hésitez surtout pas à empiéter sur le territoire de l'Akatsuki, maintenant qu'Itachi n'est plus une menace, nous pouvons bien nous le permettre. » Je sens le regard du chef sur moi. Je crois qu'il veut voir ma réaction. Est-ce que je devrais en avoir une ?

Il continue à dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont à faire ce soir et ensuite, il nous donne congé. Je me lève pour aller me changer, mais Sai m'attrape le bras avant que j'aie pu quitter le salon.

« Si, ça te cause trop de problèmes d'aller sur le territoire de ton frère, nous pouvons nous en tenir … »

« Sai, j'ai très bien entendu ! Je ne crois pas que Sasuke ait un problème à vendre de la dope sur le territoire d'Itachi ! De toute manière, c'est pas comme s'il avait à le croiser, il n'y est plus, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? »

Je ne me retourne pas et je murmure un oui à peine audible.

« Je n'ai rien entendu ! »

Je me retourne et le regarde en face. « C'est vrai, je n'ai aucun problème à aller sur son territoire. » J'ai vraiment rassemblé tout mon courage pour dire cette phrase.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les sentiments se mélangent dans ma tête. D'un côté, je veux venger mes parents, je haïs mon frère, je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert, mais d'un autre côté, je voudrais comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Pourquoi en voulait-il autant à notre père ? Est-ce que c'est cette haine envers lui qui l'a poussé à agir comme ça ? Exactement, comme je le fais aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que nous pouvons en vouloir à une personne, mais vouloir essayer de la comprendre en même temps ? Je ne le sais pas. Peut-être ne le saurai-je jamais ! Itachi est en prison, je n'ai aucun moyen de le voir, de lui parler, de faire quoique ce soit. Je sais très bien que je suis la clé pour qu'il soit condamné pour le meurtre de nos parents, mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ! Bien sûr, je veux qu'il paye pour le meurtre de nos parents ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de douter une seule seconde de mes sentiments envers lui ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en mesure de savoir ce que je veux exactement ? Est-ce parce que je sais qu'il a été forcé par Orochimaru ? Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner pour cette raison. Il a voulu le faire, selon ce qu'il m'écrit dans la lettre, pour se révolter de notre père. Je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas si un jour je serai en mesure de comprendre ce qui a pu pousser Itachi à agir comme il l'a fait.

Je décide de laisser de côté mon questionnement sur mon frère et de réfléchir à la rencontre avec Neji. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Est-ce que Naruto est au courant ? Sûrement pas, sinon il ne le laisserait pas faire. Pourquoi après les avoir abandonné, Neji me parle-t-il toujours ? Pourquoi essaie-t-il de m'aider ? Pourquoi ne me rejette-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Pourtant, je l'ai violé, j'ai fait du mal à son meilleur ami et son petit copain. Je ne peux pas mériter son amitié ni sa pitié. De toute manière, je n'accepte aucune pitié de personne. Je n'irai pas le voir. Si Orochimaru m'envoie encore là-bas, je vais prendre un autre mec. Je ne veux pas revoir Neji.

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu es prêt ? Nous devons y aller avant qu'Orochimaru-sama s'énerve. »

Je regarde Sai et lui fait un signe affirmatif. Je sors de ma chambre et nous descendons. Kabuto nous donne la liste des clients et la dope. Nous sortons et je suis Sai qui se dirige dans la direction opposée à celle que nous prenons habituellement.

« Où allons-nous ? Les clients ne sont pas au centre-ville ? » lui demandai-je.

« Nous commencerons par ceux situés sur le territoire d'Itachi. Plus nous y allons tôt, moins nous avons de chances de rencontrer son gang. Personnellement, je n'ai pas le goût de me retrouver face à son groupe. »

J'ai un frisson au moment où il prononce le nom de mon frère. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de vouloir aller sur leur territoire, mais en même temps cela me permettra de connaître où il se situe, si jamais je veux parler à un membre de leur gang. Sai me jette quelques regards tout en souriant. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il veut finir au plus vite pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Je repense à ce que Sakura m'a dit. Pourquoi a-t-elle été tout dire à Neji ? N'a-t-elle pas peur qu'il raconte tout au groupe à l'école ? Comment peut-elle se sentir bien en sa présence maintenant qu'il connaît son secret ? Est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment lui faire confiance ? J'ai le goût de répondre à sa demande et d'aller le voir, mais est-ce que je veux parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ou est-ce seulement une façon qu'il a trouvée pour me ramener chez Minato ? Si je me confie à lui, est-ce qu'il sera capable d'être objectif ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Peut-être pourrais-je lui demander d'aller voir mon frère pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

« Hé oh ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? » Je sors de mes pensées et je m'aperçois que Sai me parle.

« Est-ce que tu es présent parce que j'ai besoin de toi ! Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai pu me passer de toi parce que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de clients, mais là, je ne peux pas tout faire seul ! »

« Hum. » C'est la seule chose que je vais être capable de dire. Je le suis et nous nous rendons dans le centre-ville où nous vendons le reste de la dope à nos clients réguliers et à d'autres qui deviendront nos clients éventuellement. Ensuite, nous retournons à la maison. Sai se rend dans le salon pour donner nos recettes à Orochimaru et moi de mon côté je me rends à la chambre de Sakura en espérant qu'elle est présente et n'est pas couchée. Heureusement, elle vient m'ouvrir.

« Sasuke, que fais-tu là ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? » lui demandai-je. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander quelque chose, mais pour cette fois-ci je déloge à mes règles.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Demain, est-ce que tu peux demander à Neji de m'attendre après les cours près de l'arbre où j'étais aujourd'hui. Je voudrais lui parler, mais seul. Je ne veux en aucun cas que les autres soient présents ou sachent que je vais être là, est-ce compris ? »

Elle me fait un signe affirmatif. Parfait, je sors de la chambre, mais elle me retient.

« Sasuke, sache que les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. Surtout Kiba et Naruto. »

« Drôle de façon de le montrer ! » Pense-t-elle vraiment me faire accroire cela ?

« Sasuke, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été très tendre, mais ils ne savent plus comment réagir face à toi. Ils voudraient tant que tu reviennes ! Si tu ne me crois pas, demande-le à Neji demain, il te dira la même chose ! » Elle me lâche et je me dirige vers ma chambre.

Je sais que Sai devrait arriver bientôt, donc je me prépare mentalement.

Effectivement comme je l'avais prévu, il arrive environ deux minutes plus tard. Il entre dans ma chambre sans frapper. Quel impoli !

« Tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'entrer, non ? » lui lançai-je.

« Désolé, je ne croyais pas … »

« Ne crois rien, c'est mieux ! Je le fais parce que le chef l'ordonne, c'est tout. Ne te fais pas d'idées sur mes sentiments à ton égard. » lui dis-je. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant. Peut-être que par la suite, me laissera-t-il tranquille ?

« D'accord. »

Il s'approche de moi. Je suis présentement assis sur mon lit et je ne fais aucun geste en sa direction. Il se penche vers moi et vient m'embrasser. Par le fait même, il me renverse sur le lit. Je me laisse faire. J'approfondis le baiser. Tant qu'à faire, jouons le rôle correctement. Ma langue n'a pas besoin de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche et va rejoindre directement la sienne. Elles se rencontrent, font connaissance, dansent ensembles. Je me surprends à prendre plaisir à cet échange. Le fait qu'il embrasse encore mieux que Kiba doit aider. Mais, il ne fait pas le poids face à Neji. Je sens ses mains s'aventurer sous mon chandail. Elles sont si douces. Elles caressent mon torse et me donnent des frissons de plaisir. Quant à mes mains, elles se promènent dans son dos. Je soulève son chandail et lui enlève. Pour ce faire, nous devons mettre fin à notre baiser. Maintenant, je peux admirer son torse. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Mes mains parcourent chaque centimètre de peau, elle découvre ce corps qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Sai fait de même avec mon chandail. Je me retrouve également torse nu. Quand mes mains s'aventurent dans son dos, il en profite pour coller son corps sur le mien.

Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir avec lui. Ses gestes sont tellement sensuels, son corps si doux. Je ne peux pas croire que je succombe. Sa langue explore maintenant le lobe de mon oreille gauche. L'excitation parcoure mon corps et mon membre se dresse instantanément malgré le tissu qui le retient.

« Hum … je vois que je te fais de l'effet. » me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je ne peux pas le nier, c'est vrai. Sa langue reprend son exploration, elle descend dans mon cou. Il prend son temps. Un peu trop à mon goût même, mais je le laisse faire. Ses lèvres prennent la relève pour me donner de petits baisers. Mes mains se glissent vers le bas de son dos et essayent de se frayer un chemin sous le tissu de son pantalon. Il se laisse glisser sur moi pour m'empêcher d'explorer cet endroit.

« Pas tout de suite, tu dois être patient, Sasuke. » me dit-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Je grogne pour faire voir mon mécontentement. Il rit un peu avant de revenir à mon cou. Sa langue trace un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche. Elle glisse sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvre pour l'inviter à entrer. Il marque un moment d'hésitation avant d'accepter l'invitation. Ma langue va à sa rencontre. Elles s'amusent, s'entremêlent. Je sens mon désir monté. Je veux plus, mais je dois être patient. Je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Mes mains essayent encore de s'aventurer sur les fesses de Sai, mais celui-ci ne me donne pas la chance.

« Grrrr… »

Je veux le sentir coller sur moi. Je veux que nos corps ne fassent qu'un. Je ressers mes bras autour de son tronc, mais il ne me laisse pas la chance de sentir sa peau si douce contre la mienne. Il est à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi et sa langue continue son exploration. Elle descend sur mon torse. Elle vient à la rencontre de mes mamelons. C'est plus fort que moi, mon dos s'arque et je gémis. Je sens le bassin de Sai venir se coller au mien et j'en profite pour passer mes mains autour de sa taille. Je ferme les yeux. Le plaisir m'a complètement envahit. Il commence à s'amuser avec mes tétons. Sa langue s'enroule autour, les humidifie, leur donne de petits coups. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Dans mon élan de plaisir, je grafigne le dos de Sai qui laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Aurais-tu un petit côté sauvage ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « J'aime l'amour sauvage. »

« Peut-être. » répondis-je avant de gémir sous ses caresses.

Il retourne s'occuper de mes mamelons. Il les mordille gentiment avant que sa langue recommence à s'enrouler autour. J'aime particulièrement les petits coups qu'il me donne avec sa langue. Je donne des coups de bassin pour lui signifier que je veux plus, mais il les ignore. Il remonte son corps en le glissant sur le mien et vient m'embrasser. J'essaie de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais il ne m'en donne pas l'occasion. Sa main gauche agrippe mon bras et le ramène au-dessus de ma tête, son autre main fait la même chose. Il me tient fermement les poignets d'une main. Sa langue continue à jouer avec la mienne. Je ne peux rien faire, mais je comprends de cette façon qu'il a complètement le contrôle. Je vais le laisser faire, par contre, je me jure d'avoir ma revanche. Je sens son autre main descendre sur mon torse, mon ventre pour finir au commencement de mon pantalon. Ses doigts défont le bouton et descendent la fermeture éclaire. Ensuite, sa main remonte en faisant le même chemin à l'inverse. Il brise le baiser et descend dans mon cou. Il s'amuse à le suçoter. Je fais des mouvements avec mon bassin. J'essaie de me défaire de son emprise sur mes poignets. Malheureusement pour moi, il ressert ses doigts.

« Je te sens impatient. Cela fait assez longtemps que j'attends cette nuit, tu peux être sûr que je vais en profiter au maximum. »

« Tu ne seras pas déçu. » lui dis-je. Il me sourit avant de continuer à explorer mon cou, mon torse et mes mamelons.

Sa langue visite mes deux boutons roses dressés de plaisir. Ensuite, elle continue son chemin vers mon ventre. À ce moment-là, ses doigts se desserrent de sur mes poignets et les libèrent par la même occasion. Celles-ci se dirigent directement à mon pantalon que j'essaie d'enlever, mais je suis arrêté par Sai. Sa langue est rendue sur mon bas-ventre à la limite du tissu. Il remonte un peu et je laisse échapper un grognement.

« Hummm … J'aime quand tu grognes, cela me donne le goût de te faire patienter encore plus. » me dit-il en me faisant un sourire sadique. Moi, je le regarde avec méchanceté. « Oh ! J'ai peur ! Ne me regarde pas trop souvent avec ce regard, parce que je risque d'arrêter tout. Tu ne voudrais pas être à moitié satisfait n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ferme les yeux et je donne un petit coup de bassin pour lui signifier que je veux qu'il continue. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Sa langue explore mon nombril. Elle entre dedans et fait de petits ronds. Ensuite, elle retourne vers mes pantalons. Je sens ses mains commencées à descendre mon pantalon. Je l'aide en soulevant mon bassin. Je sens le tissu glisser très lentement sur mes cuisses. Trop lentement. Enfin, mon pantalon est enlevé après ce qui me semble une éternité. Mais, au lieu d'enlever mon boxer comme je m'y attendais, Sai vient lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches. Les miennes agrippent les draps du lit. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne libérer mon membre retenu par mes culottes.

Enfin, je sens ses mains descendre toujours lentement mon boxer et mon membre se dresse tel un soldat au garde-à-vous. Après avoir complètement enlever mes vêtements, Sai fait de même avec les siens. Ensuite, son corps se colle à nouveau au mien et nos deux membres se frottent ensembles pendant que sa langue remonte de mon bas-ventre vers mon cou. Il vient m'embrasser. Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes et sa langue vient forcer l'entrée. Elle réussit à rejoindre sa consœur et elles s'amusent ensembles. Après quelques secondes, sa bouche descend vers mon cou et remonte à mon oreille.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Je crois que j'ai pris assez mon temps. Est-ce que tu en veux plus ? »

Je grogne et soulève mon bassin pour lui signifier que j'en veux plus. Je sens son torse se décoller du mien, ensuite sa langue s'amuse avec le bout de mon gland.

« Sai, ahhhh … oui … ahhhh ! »

Il la prend en bouche et commence à me sucer. Je monte au septième ciel, je suis au nirvana. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me retenir encore. Il commence des mouvements de va et vient. Mon dos s'arque. Les frissons parcourent mon corps. Ma respiration est saccadée, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Finalement, je viens dans sa bouche. Je reprends mon souffle. Sai me lèche le pénis, ensuite mon entrejambe. Sa langue va visiter mes bourses. Le plaisir continue de m'envahir. Il les mordille un peu, je vais laisser échapper un cri. Je ne suis pas très habitué à ça. Je n'ai pas souvent été uke avec Kiba. C'est plutôt moi, qui prenais ce plaisir. Mais, je ne déteste pas être en dessous, surtout pas avec Sai. Sa langue est remontée, elle s'aventure à nouveau sur mon ventre et remonte.

Je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. Ce sont les doigts de Sai. Je comprends ce qu'il veut. J'ouvre la bouche et prends ses doigts. Je les suce bien, enroule ma langue autour et les humidifie beaucoup. Il les enlève. Il se met à genoux sur le lit, remonte mes jambes qu'il accote sur ses épaules et ensuite, je sens un doigt entrer dans mon intimité. Il fait de petits ronds et des mouvements de va et vient très lentement. Je sens un deuxième doigt entrer. Il attend quelques instants avant de commencer un mouvement de ciseaux. Il prend le temps de me préparer, j'en suis content.

« Je suis prêt à te recevoir ! Prends-moi ! Prends-moi vite, Sai ! »

Je sens un troisième doigt hésité avant d'entrer. J'ouvre mes yeux et je regarde Sai. Il me regarde également avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que j'entre un troisième doigt ou je te prends tout de suite ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment prêt. »

« Je suis prêt, je t'assure ! »

Il rit doucement, retire ses doigts de mon intimité et introduit lentement son membre. Sur le coup, cela fait mal, mais le plaisir que cela me procure ce n'est pas comparable. Il est complètement en moi. Il commence des mouvements de va et vient. Il y va lentement. Je lui demande d'aller plus vite, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Ma respiration comme la sienne commencent à changer de rythme. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler. Il augmente un peu la vitesse. À chaque coup, il vient toucher ma prostate. À chaque fois, un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Il accélère encore le rythme et après quelques minutes à se démener contre ma prostate, il se libère en moi. Sans sortir de mon intimité, il vient m'embrasser, mes mains se baladent dans son dos. Nos langues sont plus féroces dans nos bouches. Mes jambes tomberont chaque côté du corps de Sai. Son membre sort un peu de mon intimité. Mes ongles grafignent cette peau si douce qu'est celle de l'homme avec lequel je suis au lit. Quand nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, nos regards se croisent et je lui souris, satisfait de cet échange que je ne voulais pas au départ. Sai se couchera à mes côtés et nous nous endormirons après un dernier baiser où seulement nos lèvres se sont collées.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, nous sommes le matin ou plutôt l'avant-midi ou le midi ? Je ne sais plus trop. Je me tourne vers ma gauche et je vois Sai qui est toujours endormi. Je caresse son épaule et son bras du dos de ma main. Mes lèvres viennent embrasser cette peau si douce, si lisse. Il ouvre les yeux lentement et se tourne vers moi.

« Bonjour toi ! » me dit-il avec une voix à peine réveillée. Je lui souris.

Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui a changé depuis hier soir, je me sens simplement bien à ses côtés. Peut-être le fait qu'il m'a montré un côté tendre, ce que je n'ai pas encore vu chez les autres. Je n'ai pas oublié mon but ! Au contraire, je dois réussir à sortir aujourd'hui et trouver la planque du gang d'Itachi. Je dois parler à une personne en particulier. J'espère également que Sakura fera le message à Neji aujourd'hui. La question que je me pose : Est-ce que Sai va me laisser seul aujourd'hui avec la nuit que nous venons de passer ? Je l'espère !

Ma tête est posée sur son épaule. Je n'ai pas oublié ma petite revanche. Nous sommes tous les deux nus, cela me facilite la tâche ! Ma main se promène sur son torse. Mes lèvres frôlent la peau de son bras. Je passe une jambe par-dessus lui et la dépose entre les siennes. Je me retrouve presque entièrement sur lui. Je le regarde et je m'avance vers sa bouche. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et je le sens ouvrir légèrement, ma langue passe sans problème la barrière de ses lèvres et va trouver sa compagne. Nos langues dansent ensemble en s'entremêlant, en s'enroulant ensemble. J'en profite pour prendre le contrôle. Je sens Sai combattre pour avoir également le contrôle. Oh que non ! Aujourd'hui, tu ne l'auras pas, c'est mon tour ! Mes lèvres quittent les siennes et ma langue trace un sillon jusqu'à son cou pour ensuite remonter vers son oreille.

« C'est à mon tour d'avoir le contrôle. Je ne te laisserai aucune chance ! » lui chuchotai-je.

« J'ai bien hâte de voir ça ! » me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je sais qu'il est content que ce soit moi qui lui propose. Mes lèvres descendent vers son cou où elles s'amusent à lui donner des baisers papillons. Ma bouche s'arrête sur un point précis de son cou et je le suçote avec délice. Pendant ce temps, je sens ses mains qui caressent mon dos. Nos membres sont aussi en érection et se frottent l'un contre l'autre.

Ma langue trace un sillon jusqu'à ses mamelons. Je les suce chacun leur tour. Ils se durcissent de plaisir. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit qu'il aimait l'amour sauvage, moi aussi. Je m'amuse à les mordiller, je les tourne entre mes dents. Je l'entends laisser échapper des cris et parfois retenir sa respiration. Quel bonheur de me retrouver enfin le _seme_ ! Je glisse une main entre ses jambes et je caresse ses cuisses. Je sens l'excitation le gagner. Ma langue descend vers son nombril, mais remonte jusqu'à son cou. Il m'a fait languir, c'est mon tour de le faire attendre. Je ris intérieurement. Ma langue s'aventure jusqu'à son oreille où elle prend le temps de bien la lécher. Des frissons parcourent son corps. Tiens. Lui aussi s'impatiente ! Il donne des coups de bassin. Je souris.

« Hé, hé ! Tu vois qu'il n'est pas si facile d'attendre, mais puisqu'il a fallu que j'attende hier soir, toi aussi tu devras attendre. Surtout que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas été le _seme_ ! » lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille.

Mes lèvres vont rejoindre les siennes et nous nous embrassons passionnément. Ses mains dans mon dos se serrent pour que je sois plus collé à son corps. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux d'un noir jais. Je crois qu'ils sont encore plus noirs que les miens. Je redescends dans son cou et je vais goûter à cette peau si sublime. Mes dents la mordillent par endroit. Je veux qu'elle m'appartienne, je veux y laisser ma marque.

« Sasuke ! Ouille ! »

Je souris tout en descendant sur son torse. Ma main s'aventure sur son bas-ventre, mais remonte. Je ne veux pas lui donner tout le plaisir maintenant. Ma langue s'amuse à nouveau avec ses pointes toutes roses et au garde-à-vous. Plus je m'amuse avec lui, plus le plaisir me gagne. J'ai moi aussi de la difficulté à me retenir. Je voudrais aller directement au but, mais ce ne serait pas juste. Je dois le faire attendre. Nos respirations deviennent peu à peu saccadé. Sai laisse échapper plusieurs gémissements. Je continue, je descends jusqu'à son nombril et j'insère ma langue à l'intérieur. Je m'amuse un peu à le chatouiller. Il se tortille légèrement. Ses mains se posent sur ma tête et font une pression pour que je descende. Cette fois je vais l'écouter. Je descends directement entre ses cuisses. Grognement de sa part, ce qui signifie probablement que ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ma langue goutte à cette partie de son corps. Elle prend le temps de bien goûter chaque centimètre de cette peau que j'aime tant. Par moment, je le mords un peu. Je remonte jusqu'à ses bijoux de famille et les lèche un peu avant de redescendre sur ses cuisses. J'adore l'entendre gémir et grogner ensuite.

« Sasuke, arrête de me faire languir ! J'en peux vraiment plus ! »

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas fait languir, peut-être ! » lui répondis-je.

Je continue à lécher ses cuisses et ensuite je remonte très lentement vers son membre qui m'attend avec impatience. Ma langue commence à explorer son gland. Je le sens arquer son dos. Ses mains empoignent mes cheveux et essayent de me faire aller plus loin. C'est dommage pour lui, parce qu'il n'aura pas la suite maintenant. Après avoir bien lécher son gland, je le laisse tranquille et je remonte pour l'embrasser. Ma langue force l'entrée de sa bouche qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Je fais une pression plus forte et elle s'ouvre enfin. Ma langue va rejoindre la sienne. Quand vient le temps de reprendre mon souffle, ma langue descend en traçant des sillons sur le corps de Sai vers son bas-ventre. C'est là que je décide qu'il a assez attendu.

Ma langue retourne sur son gland et s'enroule autour, donne des petits coups. Avec mes dents, je le mords très légèrement.

« Ah ! Sasuke ! Ça fait mal ! »

Je souris tout en continuant. « Ne m'as-tu pas dis hier soir que tu aimais l'amour sauvage ? »

Il ne répond pas. Je le prends complètement en bouche. Je le suce et je commence des va et vient. Je vais lentement, très lentement. Je prends le temps de savourer le moment présent. Après quelques grognements de la part de Sai et ses mains qui s'agrippent à mes cheveux, je décide d'aller plus vite. Je sais qu'il va venir bientôt, puisque je sens son membre gonflé. Comme je le pensais après quelques secondes à peine, il vient dans ma bouche. J'avale sa semence et je monte dans son cou. Mes lèvres frôlent sa peau comme à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. Elle se dirige ensuite vers ses lèvres. Ma langue se promène dessus en suivant la fine ligne les dessinant. Ensuite, elle force ses lèvres à s'ouvrir, ce qu'elles font. Elle rejoint sa collègue et elles dansent jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions notre souffle.

Pendant un certain temps, nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Ils ont beau être aussi noir que la nuit, mais je peux y voir tout le plaisir d'être là. Je sais que les miens doivent ressembler aux siens. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et que nous restions là tous les deux sans tout ce qu'il y a autour. J'ai l'impression de me répéter. Est-ce que je n'aurais pas déjà dit la même chose quand j'étais avec Kiba ? Cela prouve peut-être que je me sens bien !

Je lui présente deux doigts. Il ouvre à nouveau la bouche, les suce et les humidifie. Ensuite ils descendent lentement vers ses jambes. Je lève celles-ci et prends le temps de lui lécher les cuisses. Son corps est parcouru de frissons. Je les pose sur mes épaules et mes doigts s'approchent de l'entrée de son intimité. Je le titille un peu avant de lui présenter à nouveau les doigts.

« Je crois qu'ils ne sont plus assez humides, il faut encore les humidifier ! » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il ouvre la bouche et mets toute la salive qu'il peut dessus. Je les retire et les dirige à nouveau à l'entrée de son intimité. J'en introduis un et fais de petits cercles. Je l'entends gémir et cela me donne encore plus le goût de continuer et d'aller plus vite, mais il m'a fait languir hier, donc je dois me retenir. J'introduis le deuxième doigt. Ils font des va et vient dans son antre chaud et sensuel.

« Je suis prêt, je veux te sentir en moi. » me dit Sai. Je le sens également prêt.

J'enlève mes doigts et prends ma verge bien prête à pénétrer son intimité. Je ne veux pas aller trop brusquement, mais en même temps j'ai le goût. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il alerte la maison au complet. Donc, je décide de le pénétrer lentement. Par la suite, je donne des coups de bassin. Moi aussi, je veux du plaisir, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter. Je réussis à atteindre sa prostate. J'accélère légèrement le rythme. Nos respirations s'accélèrent aussi. Sai laisse échapper quelques petits cris et moi, je gémis de plaisir. C'est trop bon, trop …

Toc … Toc … Toc

« Allez les tourtereaux, Orochimaru-sama vous attends au salon ! »

Eh merde ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il nous avertisse à ce moment précis ? Je regarde Sai et je décide de continuer où j'en étais rendu ! Donc, je reprends mes coups de bassin.

« Sa … su … ke ! On … de … vrait … y al … ler … je … ne … veux … pas … subir … la co … lère d'O … rochi … maru … samaaaaaaaaa ! »

Je donne un dernier coup avant de venir en Sai. Je m'effondre sur lui et je roule sur le côté. Je me tourne vers lui et je m'approche pour l'embrasser, mais il me repousse.

« Nous devons vraiment y aller, sinon il sera en colère ! » me dit-il en se rhabillant à la cinquième vitesse.

Je le regarde et ne bouge pas. Je n'ai presque plus d'énergie. L'autre peut bien attendre quelques minutes encore !

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu veux te ramasser à moitié mort sur un lit d'hôpital ? Parce que si tu ne te bouges pas c'est ce qui va t'arriver ! » me dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me lève et m'habille. J'aurais voulu prendre une douche avant de descendre, mais je crois que je vais devoir attendre. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers le salon. Tous ceux qui habitent la maison sont présents et il y a quelques autres membres qui n'habitent pas avec nous. Je me dirige vers l'endroit qui est libre.

« Sai et Sasuke ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça vous a pris autant de temps avant de descendre ? »

Sai me regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je me sens nerveux. Mes mains deviennent moites, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent.

« Orochimaru-sama … » commence Sai. « … »

« Oui, Sai, j'attends ta réponse. »

J'ose un regard vers Orochimaru et je vois qu'il a un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il s'amuse de nous voir chercher une réponse satisfaisante pour lui. Il faut trouver vite. Merde !

« Sai finissait de prendre sa douche et moi, je venais d'entrer dedans. » dis-je sans regarder Sai ni le chef.

« Ah oui ! Vous étiez en train de prendre une douche. » Son sourire s'efface et ses yeux deviennent menaçants. « Dire la vérité n'a jamais tué personne, est-ce que vous le savez ? Mais, les mensonges par contre … »

Merde ! Merde et merde ! Je vois Sai devenir blanc. D'accord, sa peau n'est déjà pas loin du blanc, mais là, s'il pouvait disparaître, je crois qu'il le ferait.

« Quand votre chef vous dit quelque chose, vous le faites dans la seconde qui vient peu importe ce que vous faites ! » nous crie Orochimaru. « À la fin de la réunion, je veux vous voir tous les deux dans la chambre du soul-sol, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » lui répond Sai.

« Oui. » lui répondis-je. Tous les yeux se tournent vers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Orochimaru se lève et ce dirige vers moi. Il semble très calme, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je reçois une claque sur la joue. La douleur est tel que les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

« Oui, Orochimaru-SAMA !!!! » me crie-t-il. « Allez je veux l'entendre ! »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » dis-je dans un murmure.

« Tâche de ne jamais l'oublier ! » Il retourne s'asseoir et commence la réunion qui nous explique ce que nous aurons à faire dans les prochains jours.

* * *

**Sai **: Bravo Sasuke. Vraiment tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

**Sasuke** : Je ne veux pas aller dans la chambre du sous-sol. Que va-t-il encore nous faire ?

**Itachi** : Rebhist, j'espère pour toi que mon frère ne souffrira pas trop.

**Rebhist** : Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Vois avec Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru **: Ne t'inquiète pas, Itachi, je vais prendre soin de Sasuke.

**Itachi **: Puis-je ne pas te croire ?

**Rebhist** : Bon, les enfants, c'est terminé la chicane. Nous ne dirons pas au lecteur ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre, sinon, je ne pourrai pas le publier s'ils savent déjà tout.

**Itachi **: Tu as raison !


	15. Souffrances

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV Neji, Hidan, Sasuke, Sai.

**Couple : **Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Sai/Sasu, Sasu/Sai, Neji/Sasu.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le 15e chapitre ! Avertissement … âmes sensibles … scène de violence extrême ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous ceux qui adore Sai, mais je n'avais pas le choix pour la suite de mon histoire. Je saurai me faire pardonner dans les prochains chapitres. Je tiens également à préciser que la majorité du POV de Sai a été écrit par ma _bêta reader_. Je remercie toujours tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, Enjy, TataNana, Zofra et Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, c'est toujours très apprécié et j'espère que vous continuerai.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Souffrance**

**POV de Neji**

Je suis présentement à l'école et nous sommes en cours d'anglais. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, ces derniers temps, je suis souvent dans la lune. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Sakura. Elle a été élevée dans un gang de rue, qui plus est, le gang le plus dangereux de cette ville. Elle m'a fait assez confiance pour me le dire, mais considère que les autres n'ont pas à le savoir. J'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi elle se confiait subitement à moi. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle le faisait pour Sasuke. De cette façon, elle pouvait me donner des nouvelles si je le lui demandais. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Sasuke de son cousin, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien garantir. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle tout raconté ? Elle s'inquiète pour Sasuke et ne voudrait pas que je coupe toute relation avec lui. Elle a raison, il n'a que moi qui veux toujours lui parler sans le juger.

_**Flashback**_

_« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ? » lui demandai-je. _

_« Neji, tu es la personne en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance. Je sais que tu n'iras pas le crier sur tous les toits. Tu es également le seul qui parle à Sasuke, qui essaye de le comprendre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. » _

_« Sakura, tu peux compter sur moi. Moi aussi, j'ai mes petits secrets et tu les connais. Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé et je crois que ça t'a fait du bien de te libérer. Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion et si tu as envie de parler, tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand. » _

_« Neji, je voudrais te dire autre chose, mais je ne voudrais pas que Sasuke sache que je t'en ai parlé. Il ne serait peut-être pas content. » me dit-elle. Elle ne semble pas à l'aise de me le dire. _

_« Sakura, ne t'oblige pas à dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. » _

_« C'est que … ça concerne mon cousin … » _

_« Orochimaru, c'est ça ? » _

_« Oui, Sasuke … en veut à son frère d'avoir assassiner ses parents … mais maintenant, il sait que c'est Orochimaru-sama qui l'a obligé à le faire … Je me sens un peu mal par rapport à ça … Je sais que personnellement je n'ai rien fait, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me parle plus à cause de … »_

_« Sakura … Sasuke n'est pas comme ça ! Même s'il est parfois impulsif et qu'il fait des choses qu'il peut regretter par la suite, je suis sûr qu'il n'arrêtera pas de te parler pour les fautes de son frère ou celles de ton cousin. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord qu'il soit là, mais si c'est ce qu'il a décidé, je ne peux rien y faire. »_

_**Fin du flashback**_

« Neji ! NEEJJJIII ! »

Je lève la tête et je regarde la personne qui me crie dessus. C'est Naruto !

« Est-ce que tu viens manger avec nous ? » me demande-t-il. Kiba arrive derrière lui avec Shikamaru.

« Allez venez, Sora est en train de nous choisir une place pour manger ! »

Je me lève et les suis. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que le cours était terminé. Est-ce que cela fait longtemps ?

« Euh … Naruto, est-ce que nous avons un devoir pour le cours d'anglais ? » lui demandai-je en mettant mon bras autour de ses hanches.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. « Quoi ? » D'accord, c'est vrai qu'habituellement je suis le cours religieusement et je ne manque rien, mais là, mes pensées ont pris le dessus.

« Sûrement, je ne sais pas, je comptais sur toi pour me le dire. »

Super ! Je vais devoir le demander à Shikamaru. Nous mangeons tout en parlant de plusieurs sujets sans importance. Ensuite, nous sortons comme à notre habitude pour aller fumer. Sakura demande à me parler seul à seul. Nous nous éloignons du groupe.

« Neji, Sasuke voudrait que tu l'attendes près de l'arbre où il était hier après-midi. Je crois qu'il voudrait te parler. »

« Bien sûr, j'y serai. » lui répondis-je. Je sens que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle veut me dire.

« Neji … Je voulais savoir pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon envers Sasuke et moi ? D'accord, dans mon cas, je suis toujours avec vous, mais Sasuke ne vient plus ici. Pourquoi gardes-tu contact avec lui ? Si Naruto venait à le savoir … »

« Ce ne sont pas les affaires à Naruto ! Si je veux garder contact avec Sasuke, c'est simplement pour qu'il ait une personne à qui se confier en dehors du groupe. De toute manière, Naruto pourrait aussi bien découvrir que je me paye le service de prostitués. »

Elle me regarde et semble comprendre. Elle-même vient me voir pour se confier. Certains pourraient dire que je ferais un très bon psychologue, mais j'aime seulement aider ceux que je connais et à qui je tiens. Sasuke est un très bon ami, je veux l'aider comme je le peux. Je sais que je ne peux pas le sortir de là sans risque. De toute manière, il ne le voudrait pas. Je regarde Sakura et lui dis que je serai là après les cours. Elle semble soulager. Nous retournons vers les autres.

« Hey Neji ! Est-ce que tu veux aller te promener au centre-ville cette après-midi ? Les cours peuvent bien attendre ! »

« Désolé, Naruto, mais j'aime mieux aller aux cours. De toute manière, j'ai quelque chose de prévu après. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je suis derrière lui et je le tiens par la taille.

Il tourne sa tête dans ma direction et me fait un regard interrogatif. Je sais qu'il se demande ce que j'ai à faire, mais je ne lui dirai pas. Il est habitué de ne pas connaître tous mes projets. Nous avons déjà eu une longue conversation sur le sujet.

Les cours de l'après-midi passeront assez lentement. Naruto est parti au centre-ville avec Kiba et Sora. Shikamaru est resté et Sakura aussi. Personnellement, j'ai un peu l'impression que Naruto s'éloigne de moi. Il n'a pas aimé que je parle à Sasuke comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Je peux peut-être le comprendre, il s'est senti trahi, mais de là à me faire la tête. Depuis hier, il me boude. Devant les autres, aucun problème, mais quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seul, il gardait ses distances. Il n'a même pas voulu que je l'embrasse. Même aujourd'hui, il a refusé mes avances. Je vais devoir lui parler sérieusement, je ne peux pas ignorer cette situation. Pour l'instant le dernier cours de la journée se termine et je me prépare à me rendre à l'arbre en question.

* * *

**POV de Hidan**

Je me demande bien pourquoi Deidara veut me parler en privé, mais je le suis quand même. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire.

Quand je suis arrivé dans le groupe, c'est Orochimaru qui en était le chef. Nous n'avions pas la vie facile. J'étais content quand Itachi a réussi à le mettre dehors. Nous pouvions enfin respirer. À ce moment-là, j'ai compris que ce soit Itachi qui prenne la place du chef. De toute manière, j'aurais été incapable de lui faire face. Il était trop fort pour moi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas gagner contre lui. Pour moi, Itachi est toujours le chef, même s'il n'est pas là présentement. J'ai entendu ce que Deidara lui a dit au téléphone. Il devra faire ses preuves. D'accord, il s'était un peu … trop … relâché dernièrement, mais je sais qu'il est encore apte à être le chef. De plus, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne se laissera pas mener par Deidara.

Nous sommes rendus dans la cour. Deidara s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Je le regarde et je ne peux pas dire que je suis content d'être là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il ne bouge pas. Il me fixe d'un regard que je n'aime pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas le goût d'entendre.

« Deidara, écoute, je ne … »

« Non, TOI écoute-moi ! Je veux mettre les choses au clair avec toi ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses ! Je veux savoir le fond de ta pensée ! Je sais que tu n'approuves pas que … »

« Deidara, arrête ! Je suis juste surpris que tu prennes la place d'Itachi avec autant de facilité et … »

« Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! TU veux la place d'Itachi depuis longtemps ! » Il s'élance vers moi pour me frapper, mais je réussis à l'arrêter avant qu'il me touche. Je lui tiens le poignet.

Il essaye de se dégager, mais je le tiens fermement. Je vois des larmes coulées sur ses joues. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Je le lâche. Il se recule.

« Hidan, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je ne peux pas te garder avec nous. »

« Nooonnn ! Deidara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je vois Konan arrivée et s'élancer vers Deidara. Elle le prend par les épaules et le secoue. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai de la difficulté à assimiler ce que je viens d'entendre. Il veut me foutre dehors du groupe !

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? Pourquoi veux-tu le mettre dehors ? Il n'a rien fait ! Deidara, ressaisis-toi ! »

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je reste planté là. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais je me tais. Que se passe-t-il avec lui ! Konan me fait signe d'entrer à l'intérieur. Je jette un dernier regard à Deidara et je retourne à l'intérieur. Je monte directement à ma chambre. Je prends un sac et je commence à ranger mon linge à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça ! Pourquoi veut-il me mettre dehors ? Parce que je lui aie répondu ? Parce qu'il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas Itachi qui était le chef ? Je voudrais avoir des réponses à ces questions. Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. Ce gang est toute ma vie.

Où vais-je aller maintenant ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a fait ça ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ! Je suis prêt à admettre que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais pas à foutre le camp ! Je suis certain qu'Itachi ne serait pas d'accord ! … À moins, qu'il y ait déjà pensé. La question est là ! Est-ce qu'Itachi a déjà voulu me mettre à la porte ?

J'entends cogner à ma porte. Je ne veux parler à personne et surtout pas à Deidara. Il veut que je parte ? Parfait ! Il va avoir ce qu'il veut !

« Hidan, est-ce que je peux entrer ? » C'est Konan. Je sais qu'elle va essayer de me persuader de rester.

« Hum… » Elle entre et me voit en train de mettre des choses dans mon sac.

Elle s'approche de moi et vient m'arrêter dans mon geste. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je ne bouge pas.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, ensuite je vais pouvoir partir ! »

« Hidan, tu ne partiras nul part. Tu restes avec nous. Deidara ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Il t'a dit qu'il voulait que tu partes, mais je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il trouve ça très difficile de prendre la place d'Itachi. Il est bouleversé et … »

« Ça y est, un autre ! Itachi avec son frère et maintenant c'est Deidara ! »

« Hidan, je sais que tu n'as aucune compassion pour les autres, mais essaye de comprendre un peu … »

« Je n'ai aucune compassion ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Est-ce que c'est supposé me remonter le moral ? »

« Arrête et écoutes-moi un instant ! » Konan semble en colère. Je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. Elle continue. « Deidara a décidé de te laisser une dernière chance. Il ne veut pas vraiment que tu partes. Avec tout ce qui se passe, il est un peu à bout. Crois-moi, il veut que tu restes, seulement il n'acceptera plus ton comportement impulsif. Penses-tu être capable de te retenir ? »

Je la regarde. Je fais un signe affirmatif. Elle a l'air satisfaite.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. Il attend dans la cour. » me dit-elle. Je me lève et je vais dans la cour. Je marche vers Deidara. Celui-ci est adossé à un arbre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. M'excuser ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

« Je m'excuse pour tantôt. » me dit-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Hidan, tu es un bon ami pour moi, mais la façon dont tu réagis depuis qu'Itachi n'est plus avec nous me déçoit. J'ai l'impression que tu es content qu'Itachi soit en taule. Je veux que tu saches qu'il m'est difficile de prendre sa place. Je sais très bien que lorsqu'il reviendra, s'il revient naturellement, qu'il va essayer de la reprendre. »

« Mais, il devra faire ses preuves, c'est ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, je ne pourrai pas le laisser revenir et reprendre sa place. Je veux que ce soit bien clair, j'ai décidé de prendre la relève pour les raisons que je t'ai dites plus tôt. Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, mais je crois seulement que je suis le mieux placé. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié pour une lutte de pouvoir, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui réponds que oui je comprends. Je lui dis également que je vais essayer de faire attention. Moi non plus, je n'en veux plus de malentendus entre nous. Il me remercie et je l'aide à entrer. Sur le coup de l'adrénaline, il ne ressentait pas la douleur, mais maintenant, elle est réapparue et elle est tenace. Je le monte dans sa chambre et lui dit de m'appeler s'il y a quelque chose en particulier. Je lui mentionne que je vais aller prendre une marche pour remettre mes idées en ordre et que je reviendrai après souper. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je descends et me prépare à sortir quand je suis intercepté par Konan. Je l'informe que Deidara est couché et que je vais marcher pour faire le ménage dans mes idées.

« Parfait, mais j'aimerais que tu essais de trouver Sasori et que tu le ramènes. Depuis hier, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre sur son cellulaire. Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages. Certaines de ses choses ne sont plus là et Kisame ne l'a également pas vu. » me dit-elle.

Eh merde ! Je ne sais pas où il est celui-là. Si cela se trouve, il est avec ces deux imbéciles, Toby et Kakuzu.

« Je vais essayer, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Premièrement, je vais essayer de le joindre mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il va me répondre et même s'il le fait, peut-être qu'il ne me dira rien ! » lui répondis-je.

Elle me remercie et retourne dans sa chambre après m'avoir lancé un regard plus que menaçant. Je sors et commence à marcher. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à Toby parce que cette fois, je sais très bien que je ne lui laisserai pas la vie sauve. C'est bien parce que Deidara était là la dernière fois, qu'il s'en est sorti. Je suis content de n'avoir rien promis à Konan, de cette façon, je peux très bien faire semblant de le chercher et lui dire que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, mais disparaît vite quand je repense à son regard avant que je sorte.

Je me surprends à penser à Itachi. Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'il reviendra parmi nous ? Sûrement ! Je ne le vois pas ailleurs et sachant que son frère est avec Orochimaru, je sais qu'il fera tout pour le sortir de là ! La question reste. Est-ce qu'il réussira à sortir de taule ? Je l'espère ! D'accord, nous n'étions pas toujours en accord sur plusieurs choses, mais je tiens quand même à lui.

Je continue à marcher. Je jette en même temps des coups d'œil pour repérer les indésirables qui peuvent avoir oublier que ce territoire ne leur appartient pas. Ces derniers temps, nous avons rencontré deux autres gangs qui ont essayé de vendre sur notre territoire. Itachi leur avait donné un très bon avertissement. Nous ne les avons pas revus, mais c'est sûr qu'il y a toujours le gang d'Orochimaru qui essaie de gagner de notre territoire. Je préfère ne pas les rencontrer seul. On ne sait jamais, ils peuvent être armés. Je tiens à ma vie !

Soudain, j'aperçois un jeune qui marche vers moi. Il semble avoir de la difficulté. Est-ce que je profite de sa faiblesse pour le violer ? Je connais une ruelle très près d'ici. Croyant pouvoir assouvir mon besoin, je m'approche du jeune et je reste surpris. J'ai l'impression de me trouver devant Itachi, mais en plus jeune !

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis content de ne pas participer au plan qu'Orochimaru vient de nous exposer. Il veut assassiner une personne en particulier. Cela me donne froid dans le dos. Il vient de nommer ceux qu'il voulait avoir avec lui ce soir. Les autres auront autre chose à faire. Il nomme trois membres que je ne connais pas, Eichi, Fumitoki, Katsumi, pour aller vendre leur corps. J'irai vendre la dope avec Sakura et Sai. Il déclare la réunion terminée. La nervosité se loge dans mon estomac. Je me lève et me dirige hors du salon. Sai se lève aussi et passe à côté de moi sans me regarder. Je crois qu'il m'en veut. Je le suis et on se retrouve dans la chambre qu'Orochimaru parlait. Nous ne sommes que nous deux.

« Sai, je voulais … »

« Toi, la ferme ! À cause de toi, nous allons vivre un cauchemar. Tu n'as pas idée jusqu'où Orochimaru-sama peut aller. Si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à t'habiller et descendre au salon ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est de ta faute si je dois subir sa colère ? Je te ferai remarquer que j'étais déjà au salon quand tu es arrivé ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à cela ? Rien. Je regarde autour de moi. La chambre n'a aucune fenêtre. Elle est sombre. Mon sang se glace quand je vois des chaînes accrochées au plafond. À un mur, sont alignés des bâtons. Non ! Ce ne sont pas de simples bâtons … ce sont … des fouets ! J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Je vois une étagère avec différents objets. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est. Je m'approche de Sai. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je lui parle, mais …

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner un avant goût de ce qui nous attend ? » lui demandai-je en espérant qu'il me réponde. Est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir ?

« Oh ! Tu veux avoir un avant goût de ce qui vous attend ? »

Je me retourne et je vois Orochimaru dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je lui effacerais bien son sourire en lui refaisant le portrait façon Uchiwa. Il s'avance vers nous. Je vois du coin de l'œil Sai reculé. Le sourire s'agrandit et il fait non de la tête.

« Sai, ça ne donne rien de reculer. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Reste bien gentiment assis ici, Kabuto devrait arriver bientôt, c'est lui qui s'occupera de ton cas. » lui dit-il en désignant une chaise au fond de la pièce. Ensuite, il tourne son regard vers moi et s'approche. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai des papillons qui volent sans arrêt dans mon ventre. Mon estomac se tord sous l'effet du stress. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Il ne s'amusera pas seulement à me faire du rentre dedans ou à me demander de le sucer. D'accord, il m'a déjà fouetté une fois, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Sa main frôle ma joue. Je sursaute à ce contact. Un petit rire sort de sa bouche. Justement celle-ci s'approche de mon oreille.

« Prépare-toi, Sasuke. Je ne crois pas que tu vas oublier les règles par la suite. Réjouis-toi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Gaara s'est porté volontaire pour s'occuper de ton cas. Maintenant, enlève ton chandail et ton pantalon, mais garde ton boxer. Tu es chanceux, Gaara n'aime pas trop cette partie. Avec chance, tu ne devrais ressentir aucune douleur à cet endroit. »

Il se recule. J'enlève mon chandail et mon pantalon. Il me les prend et les jette dans un coin. Il se dirige vers le milieu de la pièce et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me tourne et prend un de mes poignets. Il le lève au-dessus de ma tête et je sens qu'il le menotte, il fait la même chose avec l'autre. Ensuite, il se déplace, mais revient vite avec un bandeau qu'il place sur mes yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer la peur qui me tiraille les entrailles. Je voudrais que ce soit déjà terminé. Je reste là à attendre. Après quelques minutes qui me paraissent des heures, j'entends du bruit.

« Sai, tu peux venir avec moi. Nous allons nous amuser, mon beau. » Je sais que c'est Kabuto qui vient de parler. Est-ce que Orochimaru est encore présent dans la pièce ? J'ai vite ma réponse.

« Gaara, je te donne une heure. À la fin, je veux que tu lui fasses répéter les règles générales du groupe et plus précisément celles qu'il semble avoir oublier. »

« Très bien, Orochimaru-sama, vous ne serez pas déçu ! »

J'entends des pas s'éloignés. Quelques minutes à peine après le départ d'Orochimaru, je me fais arroser d'eau. Disons qu'elle aurait pu être un peu plus chaude.

« J'aime quand ça claque comme il faut ! Surtout que le bruit est amplifié, c'est agréable à entendre ! »

Il est malade ce mec. Il aime entendre les claquements de fouet sur mon corps. Pourquoi me suis-je embarqué là-dedans ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tout simplement contacté les policiers pour leur mentionner que j'avais revu mon frère ? Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs, être chez Minato dans ma chambre tranquille à écouter de la musique.

Clac.

« AAHHH! » Je viens de recevoir un coup de fouet. C'est que cela fait vraiment mal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier à chaque coup que je reçois.

Clac, clac, clac, clac, clac …

Les larmes ont aussi commencé à couler sur mes joues. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur les réactions de mon corps. À chaque coup que je reçois, je laisse échapper un cri. La douleur est tellement insupportable que j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est compter les coups. Dix. Dix coups de fouets dans mon pauvre dos. Est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter là ? Je ne le sais pas. Soudain, je sens quelque chose ouvrir ma bouche. C'est comme une boule qui empêche le son de sortir et par le même fait garde ma bouche ouverte (1). Elle est retenue par deux sangles qui sont attachées derrière ma tête. Je suis complètement à la merci de mon bourreau. Je commence à croire et même à être certain que je vais suivre les maudites règles la prochaine fois. Il pourrait arrêter, j'ai compris.

Clac, clac, clac, clac …

« Huuum ! » Gaara m'arrose encore d'eau. Est-ce que je peux vous dire qu'il aurait pu laisser mon dos sec ?

L'eau sur les plaies c'est encore pire que les coups eux-mêmes. J'ai mal aux bras à force d'être presque suspendu par eux. Est-ce que je vais être en mesure d'aller voir Neji ? Sûrement, si je dois aller vendre la dope avec Sai et Sakura ce soir. Je me demande qu'est-ce que Sai est en train de subir ? Je m'en veux un peu, c'est à cause de moi qu'il subit cela.

Clac, clac, clac, clac …

Les coups ont repris. Maintenant, ils atterrissent sur mon torse et mon ventre. Parfois, je sens des coups sur mes cuisses. La douleur a atteint la limite de l'endurance. Je commence à perdre la carte. Je ne veux pas perdre connaissance. Je suis plus fort que ça ! J'ai déjà souffert beaucoup plus que cela ! Est-ce que la douleur mentale est pire que la douleur physique ? Je crois que oui, la douleur physique disparaît après quelques temps, mais pas la douleur psychologique.

Clac, clac, clac, clac …

Je voudrais crier de toutes mes forces, mais je ne le peux pas. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que ma peau est lacérée par les coups de fouet. Cela ne doit faire que quelques minutes à peine. Dix, quinze, trente minutes ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Le rythme des coups a ralenti. Il a ralenti à un point tel que je ne peux pas savoir quand l'autre coup va arriver. J'entends un rire dans la pièce. Ce ne peut être que le rire de Gaara. Il m'arrose à nouveau.

« Huuuuuummmmmmm ! » La douleur de l'eau en contact avec mes blessures peut être comparée à des milliers de brûlures sur ma peau. C'est tellement horrible que je ne peux plus penser. Le rire devient plus fort et s'arrête net. Je sens qu'il est derrière moi. Il détache mon bâillon et me l'enlève. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela fait du bien de pouvoir fermer ma bouche. Il m'enlève aussi le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je peux voir à nouveau la pièce et … mon bourreau. Celui-ci sourit satisfait.

« Est-ce que tu es en mesure de dire les règles ou dois-je continuer ? » me demande-t-il. Je vois très bien sur son visage qu'il aimerait continuer.

« Orochimaru est le seul chef et il décide de tout. »

Clac

« Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose ! »

Clac

Merde ! Est-ce que je vais m'habituer à l'appeler correctement ? « Orochimaru-sama. » dis-je avant de me recevoir un autre coup.

« Quels sont les autres règles ? »

« Je ne dois pas quitter le gang. »

Clac

Est-ce qu'il va me donner un coup à chaque fois que je vais énoncer une règle ? « Orochimaru doit savoir où nous sommes en tout temps. »

Clac

« Qui ? »

Je soupire. J'ai encore oublié. Merde ! Est-ce que ce calvaire va finir ? « Orochimaru-sama. » Courage, il ne me reste que deux règles à énoncer. Une chance qu'il n'y en a pas plus parce que je ne crois pas que je tiendrais le coup. Donc, je continue en voyant arriver le prochain coup.

Clac.

« Je peux refuser de coucher avec un membre à moins que ce soit Orochimaru qui l'ait décidé. Orochimaru-sama. » ajoutai-je quand j'ai vu Gaara lever le fouet. « Il ne faut en aucun cas contredire ou désobéir à Orochimaru-sama. » Ouf ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié cette fois.

Clac.

Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Est-ce que c'est terminé ? Je veux sortir d'ici ! Les larmes coulent encore sur mes joues, je suis incapable de les retenir.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Parce que j'ai désobéis à Orochimaru … sama. » Note à moi-même, ne plus jamais oublier le suffixe sama quand je nommerai le chef.

Clac.

« Qu'as-tu fais pour lui désobéir ? »

« Je ne suis pas descendu au salon dès qu'il nous l'a demandé. » Maintenant, est-ce que c'est terminé.

Clac, clac, clac, clac, …

Non, ça ne l'est pas … Oui, ça l'est. Il va ranger le fouet et revient vers moi. Il détache mes mains et me lance mes vêtements.

« Tu as exactement 30 minutes pour te rendre au salon, Orochimaru-sama t'attend. Crois-tu pouvoir y arriver tout seul ? Tu sais, je peux t'aider à te rappeler comment marcher, le fouet est efficace pour soigner les pertes de mémoire. Tu ne crois pas ? » me dit-il avant de sortir. Je m'effondre sur le sol … mouillé. J'ai tellement mal. Je ne peux pas mettre mes vêtements ! Je voudrais laver mes plaies, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'aller voir Neji. Itachi, j'espère que tu souffres en prison ! Pourquoi suis-je encore en train de souffrir par ta faute ? Tout ça, parce que je t'ai revu, parce que je t'ai cherché, parce que je voulais te faire souffrir en entrant dans ton gang ennemi. Est-ce que cela t'a seulement touché ? Je ne sais plus quoi pensé !

* * *

**POV de Sai**

Lorsque je vis que Sasuke allait être puni par Gaara, Orochimaru-sama ne me fit pas attendre. À peine avais-je eu le temps de m'asseoir que Kabuto me fit signe de le suivre !

« Sai, tu peux venir avec moi. Nous allons nous amuser, mon beau. » me dit-il avec un sourire malfaisant sur le visage.

Je n'ai jamais aimé me retrouver seul en sa compagnie. Normalement, Orochimaru-sama le laisse torturer les gens pour obtenir de l'information, mais la plupart du temps aucune personne ne sort de cette pièce par eux-mêmes car ils sont trop amochés ! J'ai chaud, mes mains sont moites et des gouttes de sueur risquent de trahir ma nervosité. Je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte de ma faiblesse. Eh, oui, moi qui ne suit censé ne rien ressentir, j'ai peur de cet homme ! Il faut avouer que son penchant pour la torture n'aide pas à le rendre plus amical !

Nous sommes à l'entrée d'une pièce qui a la grandeur d'une chambre moyenne, mais croyez-moi, il est rare qu'on y dorme malgré qu'il y ait un lit ! Devant moi, au fond de la pièce se trouve une large table en bois sur laquelle il y a plusieurs instruments de médecine : des scalpels, des seringues, des aiguilles de différentes tailles, des pots contenant du formol dans lesquels il y a je ne sais quoi. Le lit est parallèle à cette table mais situé à mi-chemin de la pièce et la tête du lit est contre le mur sur ma droite.

« Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi. »

Je lui obéis et me dirige lentement vers le lit, qui est assez grand pour deux personnes mais dont l'usage ne fait aucun doute ! Il y a des sangles attachées après les barreaux au pied et à la tête du lit ! Je commence donc à me déshabiller en enlevant mon haut noir sans manche. Je sens son regard sur moi, des frissons me parcourent l'échine et me glace le sang. J'enlève ensuite mes pantalons, qui d'un coup de pied se retrouvent presque sous le lit. Je fais mine de rien et je me décide à lui faire face, il me dévisage. Je suis déjà nu car je ne portais pas de sous-vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai cru que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir un peu de plaisir avec moi. »

Mon visage est neutre, aucune émotion n'y paraît, mais les battements de mon cœur disent tout le contraire. J'espère qu'il va accepter, de cette façon j'éviterai peut-être la torture. Orochimaru-sama lui a donné une heure, car il faut que j'aille vendre de la dope après et que je sois en état de le faire. Il faut que je sois présentable et ça c'est un défi pour Kabuto, car il aime prendre son temps et il a l'habitude d'infliger des blessures assez graves.

Il s'approche de moi, un petit sourire mauvais accroché à ses lèvres.

« Il est vrai que ton offre est tentante. Je n'ai toutefois pas beaucoup de temps pour faire de toi ce que je veux. Tu aimerais beaucoup éviter la torture, mais crois-moi, je sais être compréhensif. C'est pourquoi je vais te faire plaisir avant d'avoir le mien. »

Il s'avance un peu plus et se penche vers moi, je peux sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Ses bras entourent mon torse, nous sommes maintenant collés l'un à l'autre et face-à-face. Ses mains descendent le long de mon dos et jusqu'à mes fesses. Je haïs peut-être cet homme mais parfois notre corps réagit malgré nous. J'incline légèrement la tête vers la droite et j'entrouvre mes lèvres afin de lui montrer clairement mes intentions. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre ! Ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Sa langue pénètre avec force dans ma bouche et explore chacun de ses recoins. Elle est chaude, douce et très agile. Sa main droite quitte l'arrière pour se diriger vers l'avant.

Il est vrai que je suis carrément excité et que ma verge est déjà bien tendue. Il prend mon érection et commence un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Je pousse un petit cri dans sa bouche. Il continue à jouer avec ma verge, pendant ce temps, mes mains s'affairent à détacher ses pantalons et à défaire sa braguette. Il ne me laisse pas terminer, nos langues se séparent. Nous sommes à bout de souffle, mais sa main continue de faire des va-et-vient.

« Ah ! mm….ah ! » Mon corps est en éveil, mon membre gonflé de plaisir, et lui s'arrête subitement !

« Passons aux choses sérieuses ! » Il se déshabille rapidement. Je peux voir sa fine silhouette musclée, ses cheveux sont détachés et descendent en cascade sur son torse. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de l'observer davantage. Il se colle contre moi, prend mes cuisses, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de son bassin. En moins de deux minutes, je suis allongé sur le lit. Il m'attache les poignets. Je commence sérieusement à m'interroger à savoir pourquoi mes jambes ne le sont pas, ce n'est pas que je le veuille, mais je trouve cela curieux.

Puis, il prend sa propre verge et fait des mouvements de va-et-vient. C'est qu'il sait être excitant ! Il est là, au bout du lit à se masturber sous mes yeux et à cette vue la mienne me fait souffrir car je n'ai pas été soulagé. Je le regarde, ses yeux me dévorent, il pousse de petits cris et lorsque je sens qu'il va venir, à le voir se cambrer de cette façon c'était évident, il s'arrête. Il prend mes cuisses, les écarte puis se positionne entre elles. Avec ses mains il prend mon bassin et le soulève. Je comprends où il veut en venir. Je place mes jambes repliées sur ses épaules.

« AAAhhhh ! » Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Il vient de me pénétrer d'un seul coup sans aucune préparation ! Il commence à faire bouger son bassin sans attendre, mon corps se cambre de douleur, chaque mouvement me fait souffrir, mon intimité se contracte ne voulant pas de cette intrusion si soudaine. Ses mains serrent mon bassin afin d'éviter que je bouge.

« Alors, tu ap…précies ? », demande-t-il entre deux halètements. Puis il sourit, car il sait parfaitement que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir sur le moment. Le salaud ! Les traits de mon visage sont crispés et j'essaye de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas !

« Aaahhh…aahhhh…aaah ! » Merde ! À chaque fois que sa verge me pénètre ça commence maintenant à m'exciter. Il le remarque car mon membre est dressé.

« Je savais que tu finirais par aimer ! », me dit-il entre deux coups. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement, sa langue et la mienne se battent pour dominer le baiser, puis il accélère. Il rompt le baiser lorsqu'il est à bout de souffle. Ses coups de hanche se font de plus en plus profonds. Son dos se cambre, il a quelques cheveux de collés sur le visage, celui-ci exprime un certain soulagement lorsqu'il se libère dans mon intimité et il se retire rapidement. Mon intimité me fait horriblement souffrir, ça m'élance, je suis persuadé que je saigne. Il descend du lit, remet ses pantalons et enfile un sarrau. Un sarrau ? Eh, merde !

Il revient vers le lit. Ses yeux se posent sur mon membre qui est encore dressé. Un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres.

« C'est à mon tour maintenant d'avoir du plaisir ! » Quoi ? Mais, je n'ai pas eu mon plaisir encore ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

Il se dirige vers la table, puis hésite. Ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'il hésite.

« Nous allons utiliser les anciennes méthodes ! De cette façon, tu as plus de chance de survivre. » Ce dernier mot fut prononcé avec dédain. Il n'aime pas les gens qui survivent à ces jeux, mais il est prêt à tout pour Orochimaru-sama.

Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il a pris sur la table, mais je sais qu'il tient quelque chose dans sa main droite, car il la cache à ma vue. Il met l'objet dans la poche de son sarrau, le temps de m'attacher les chevilles avec les sangles, puis le reprend rapidement. Seulement, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un reflet qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Vois-tu, étant donné que les scalpels font des coupures trop nettes, je préfère – il lève son bras droit et c'est là que je vois l'objet en question ! – la lame de rasoir. Les coupures sont moins nettes, mais de cette façon les gens penseront que c'est toi qui te les ais faites ! » Puis, un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Il se penche puis vient s'asseoir sur moi, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Je le vois se pencher vers moi, la lame est maintenant appuyée sur le bas de ma gorge ! J'avale difficilement, ne sachant jamais à quoi m'attendre. Puis, il descend la lame vers le bas d'un petit coup ! Je pousse un cri ! Il dirige la lame vers le haut de mon bras gauche et y applique une pression plus forte ! J'ai tellement mal, je veux juste m'évanouir ! Le pire, c'est qu'il sourit et moi qui croyais qu'il allait faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Il suspend son mouvement, sa main étant encore au-dessus de la dernière blessure, quelques gouttes de sang glissent le long de la lame avant de tomber sur mon bras. Son visage affiche un air d'insatisfaction.

« Je déteste lorsque le résultat n'est pas celui que je désire. » Je ne réponds pas, puisqu'il a l'air tout simplement d'affirmer quelque chose à lui-même.

La lame s'enfonce à nouveau dans la dernière plaie qu'il vient de me faire mais cette fois un peu plus profondément ! Je vois le sang coulé sur le côté de mon bras. Merde ! La douleur dans mon bras est telle que j'ai l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles y sont enfoncées ! Il approche la lame de mon avant-bras, …elle est si froide qu'à son contact mon corps est parcouru de frissons ! La sensation de la chair qui est tranchée avec l'odeur du sang, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle, car ma vue était tellement embrouillée.

« Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Je pleure ? Depuis quand ? Je l'ignore. Je m'en fous ! Je veux juste sortir d'ici ! Il m'entaille le bras gauche, en faisant de plus ou moins grandes coupures, toutes assez profondes, de façon à ce qu'elles ne guérissent pas en une semaine, juste assez pour que je crie et que le sang puisse s'en échapper. J'ai peut-être été entraîné à résister jusqu'à un certain point à la douleur, mais lui il sait comment s'y prendre pour nous faire crier ! La médecine ça le connaît.

« Tes cris sont excitants mais malheureusement ils m'empêchent de me concentrer. » Sur ce, il me frappe dans le ventre avec son coude ! J'en ai le souffle coupé ! Il se rapproche et fait quelques entailles sur mon ventre et au niveau de mes cuisses. Putain ! Des filets de sang s'échappent de mes blessures, je ressens la douleur qui se répand dans tout mon corps.

Il se lève à nouveau, prend un couteau. Non, mais j'en peux plus moi ! Sans crier gare, il l'enfonce dans ma cuisse gauche ! Il fait noir, je ne ressens plus rien. La douleur n'existe plus. Tout est calme. Paisible.

Paf ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Paf ! La première chose que je vois c'est lui. Son visage au-dessus du mien. Il vient de me frapper au visage, c'est sa façon à lui de me réveiller.

« J'en ai profité pendant que tu étais inconscient, même si c'est moins excitant, tu ressentiras quand même la douleur. »

J'essaie de bouger, je suis toujours attaché. Je soulève ma tête. Ma cuisse gauche a un pansement. Je me souviens du couteau qui s'y est enfoncé, ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a soigné, de cette façon je peux aller vendre de la dope quand même. Putain de merde !

C'est alors qu'il me détache.

« Tu devrais aller te nettoyer avant d'aller voir Orochimaru-sama et les clients. » Non mais, il est sérieux ? Je m'assoie et je m'examine. Mes bras ont tous les deux plusieurs cicatrices, le sang est coagulé. Je vais devoir me laver et ça risque de faire très mal. J'ai presque une douzaine d'entailles sur chacun. Les gens vont croire que j'aime me couper. Car même un idiot aurait abandonné l'idée de se suicider après avoir essayer autant de fois ! Mon corps me fait souffrir mais Kabuto lui a l'air déçu.

Comme s'il comprenait, il me répond : « L'heure est terminée, sinon tes jambes auraient subi beaucoup plus de dégâts. Orochimaru-sama n'aime pas attendre et je ne veux pas en être la cause alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer maintenant. Il a demandé à vous voir dans trente minutes, très exactement. »

Je mets seulement mes pantalons, ça fait terriblement mal lorsque le tissu entre en contact avec le pansement. Je n'arrive pas à étouffer un petit cri de douleur. Kabuto ouvre la porte. Oui, oui, j'ai compris, je sors !

À peine sortit, je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin d'aller prendre une douche. Je sais que je devrai être dos à la douche afin de laisser ma jambe blessée à l'extérieur, mais je me dois d'être présentable et j'ai beaucoup de sang à nettoyer sur moi ainsi que l'odeur de ma sueur. J'ai surtout hâte d'enlever son odeur à lui qui me colle à la peau !

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, je referme la porte et je tourne le loquet afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. La salle de bain n'est pas très grande. Face à moi, au centre de la pièce trône une vieille baignoire sur pattes, équipée d'une douche, avec un rideau de douche qui peut en faire le tour, ce dernier étant bien sûr presque transparent ! À ma droite, une vanité au-dessus de laquelle il y a un grand miroir ovale, parfait pour s'admirer, mais dans ma situation, je n'ose pas le faire. Dans le coin gauche à côté de la porte il y a une chaise, sur laquelle je dépose mes pantalons après avoir pris soin de les enlever délicatement. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons au contact de l'air. J'ouvre les robinets et je mets en marche la douche. Je sens que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! Je m'installe sous la douche en prenant soin d'appuyer ma jambe gauche sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Dès que l'eau entre en contact avec mes coupures, je ne peux réprimer de petits cris. Aille ! Mon corps est paralysé par la douleur ! Mais il faut que je le fasse ! Je prends donc une débarbouillette et je commence à nettoyer autour de mes plaies très lentement, tout d'abord sur mes bras et ensuite je descends sur mon torse.

Il me vient une idée en tête et je me dis que je ferais bien d'en profiter. Je prends du savon afin de nettoyer les endroits où je n'ai pas de coupures.

Je me penche un peu vers l'avant pour nettoyer ma jambe droite, de ce fait j'ai une très bonne vue sur mon membre. Ayant déjà une jambe relevée, cela me donne un angle assez intéressant. J'y dirige ma main droite avec la débarbouillette pleine de savon et je commence à le nettoyer ! Ma verge commence déjà à se dresser. Ah ! Ah ! C'est tellement bon ! Ma tête est inclinée vers l'arrière tellement ça me fait de l'effet. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons très agréables. Mes yeux se ferment et mon dos se cambre légèrement. C'est difficile de garder l'équilibre dans un bain surtout lorsqu'il n'y a aucun appui ! Ma respiration s'accélère, suivant le rythme de ma main, qui fait des va-et-vient et qui a délaissé la débarbouillette depuis longtemps ! Mais je n'en peux plus !

Je me décide enfin à retarder ce moment de pur bonheur afin de sortir de la douche, c'est que ma jambe me fait terriblement souffrir dans cette position ! J'attrape une serviette, je commence à m'essuyer tout en me dirigeant devant le miroir. J'observe chaque coupure, une fois le sang nettoyé je remarque qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte et que ça prendra du temps avant qu'elles disparaissent.

Nu devant le miroir, j'observe chaque partie de mon corps si mince, ma peau si blanche, puis lentement je me dirige vers la chaise qui est dans le coin, au côté de la porte. Je la prends et je la place devant le miroir. Je m'y assois. Ouf ! Quel soulagement ! Je laisse enfin ma main droite prendre le contrôle. Je saisis mon membre et je commence de long va-et-vient. Je regarde chacun de mes mouvements dans le miroir, ma main qui s'agite et ma verge qui se gonfle de plaisir entre mes doigts.

De me voir ainsi, assis les jambes écartées, haletant, mes lèvres laissant s'échapper quelques gémissements, cela m'excite tellement ! Ma main gauche se met à caresser l'un de mes tétons, la main droite continuant à faire de va-et-vient plus rapides. Une petite pointe rose se dresse entre mon pouce et mon index. C'est trop bon ! J'ai de la difficulté à me regarder puisque ma tête s'incline naturellement vers l'arrière tant mon excitation est grande ! Mes cheveux encore mouillés laissent s'échapper quelques gouttes d'eau qui, dans leur sillon, glissent sur mes tétons dont la pointe rose est maintenant bien dure ! C'est à ce moment que je me décide qu'il est enfin temps de me libérer. J'accélère le mouvement ! Tout mon corps se cambre, des frissons me parcourent tout le corps, puis ma main donne un dernier coup et c'est le bonheur ! AAAAhh ! Ma main est pleine de ma semence, mais je me contente de rester assis quelques instants afin de reprendre mes esprits. Mon corps frissonne encore du plaisir qui lui a été accordé ! Toute la tension et le stress ont disparus. Seuls les sentiments de bien-être et des muscles relâchés persistent encore, mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, je veux que ça dure !

Hélas, je ne peux pas m'attarder ici. Je me lève tant bien que mal vers le lavabo afin d'y laver mes mains et ainsi effacer toute trace de ma semence. Une fois fait, je prends d'une main mes pantalons qui sont restés sur la chaise pendant tout ce temps, car je les aie déposés là avant d'entrer dans la douche et je n'ai pas pris la peine de les tasser avant de m'y asseoir, je les mets, j'enfile ensuite mon chandail sans manche noir et moulant, car les clients aiment ça et moi je ne déteste pas. C'est épuisé et détendu que je sors de la salle de bain.

* * *

**Itachi **: Est-ce que je peux savoir c'est quoi ce chapitre de merde ?!

**Rebhist** : Pourquoi es-tu en colère mon beau Itachi ? Est-ce parce que tu n'apparais pas dans le chapitre ?

**Itachi **: Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère souffre ?

**Sasuke** : Laisse-moi être surpris ! Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que je vis ?

**Itachi** : Otouto, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je me dois de te protéger.

**Sasuke** : Comment comptes-tu le faire en prison ?

**Itachi** : ….

**Rebhist** : Pendant que nos deux frères favoris se disputent encore une fois, moi j'en profite pour vous remerciez de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer vos commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenus.

**Sai : **Et puis moi ? Il n'y a personne qui se préoccupe de mon état ?

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya : **Je me préoccupe de toi moi ! Tu as eu droit à cinq pages et je t'ai récompensé après la torture que tu as subie !

**Sai :** Hum..oui..bon. Mais je souffre quand même hein !

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya :** Bon et bien, désolée pour l'auteur, mais je me dois d'enlever Sai pour une durée indéterminée ! Faut que je me fasse pardonner moi !

…_Quelques minutes plus tard_ …

**Sasori :** Merde ! Les piles de mon cellulaire sont à plats ! J'espère que personne n'a essayé de me joindre !


	16. Enfer

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Sai/Sasu, Sasu/Sai, Neji/Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour l'attente. Le travail oblige et j'avais trop de bonnes fanfictions à lire et d'animes à écouter que j'en ai oublié de corriger ma fic. Je m'excuse encore et j'espère réussir à me faire pardonner.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Enfer**

**POV de Sasuke**

_« Tu as exactement 30 minutes pour te rendre au salon, Orochimaru-sama t'attend. » me dit-il avant de sortir. Je m'effondre sur le sol … mouillé. J'ai tellement mal. Je ne peux pas mettre mes vêtements ! Je voudrais laver mes plaies, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'aller voir Neji. Itachi, j'espère que tu souffres en prison ! Pourquoi suis-je encore en train de souffrir par ta faute ? Tout ça, parce que je t'ai revu, parce que je t'ai cherché, parce que je voulais te faire souffrir en entrant dans __Le __gang ennemi. Est-ce que cela t'a seulement touché ? Je ne sais plus quoi pensé !_

Je vois Sakura apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. Elle regarde souvent derrière elle comme pour voir s'il y a une personne qui va arriver. Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approche de moi. J'essaie de bouger, de me lever, du moins de m'asseoir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues. Je déteste être dans une situation de faiblesse. Je la vois qui approche la chaise près de moi. Elle s'accroupit et m'aide à me lever pour m'asseoir sur cette même chaise. Je garde la tête penchée vers l'avant. J'ai honte de moi, de mon état. Moi qui suis si fier de ma personne. Elle ne parle pas. Elle prend une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle tient dans ses mains une débarbouillette. Quand la bassine est pleine, elle l'approche de moi et trempe la débarbouillette. Je comprends à ce moment qu'elle veut la passer sur mes blessures, elle veut me laver. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. C'est impossible. Je suis capable seul.

« Je vais le faire. » lui dis-je dans un murmure en essayant de lui prendre la débarbouillette, mais elle la retient.

« Non, Sasuke. » me dit-elle fermement. Je m'aperçois pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce qu'elle pleure. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle pour moi ? « Tu peux à peine bouger. Comment veux-tu aller voir Neji dans cet état ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je la laisse laver mes plaies. Elle prend son temps et fait attention pour ne pas me faire trop mal. Je ne parle pas, mais même si elle fait attention, juste le contact de l'eau et de la débarbouillette avec ma peau lacérée me fait atrocement mal. Mes larmes vont enfin s'arrêter de couler. Peu à peu, je vais reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Maintenant qu'elle a terminé de laver mes plaies, elle m'aide à m'habiller. Elle m'a apporté d'autres vêtements. En temps ordinaire, je lui aurais crié dessus pour avoir osé entrer dans ma chambre, mais aujourd'hui, je suis content qu'elle l'ait fait. Mes autres vêtements sont tous trempés. Une fois habillé, je dois me rendre dans le salon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Gaara est parti. Je me lève avec difficulté et Sakura me prend le bras. Elle ouvre la porte et avec son aide, je me rends dans le salon. Elle me laisse avant d'arriver, elle ne veut pas que son cousin voit qu'elle m'a aidé et je la comprends. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête pour la remercier.

J'entre dans le salon. Sai est déjà présent. Je ne suis pas en mesure de voir son regard. Je vais m'asseoir. Orochimaru n'est pas encore arrivé. Je n'ose pas dire un mot. Est-ce qu'il me laissera sortir ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. S'il m'interdit de quitter la maison ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter Neji. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Sai. Il regarde toujours le plancher. Il porte un chandail noir avec de longues manches et un jeans. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je vois Orochimaru entrer dans le salon avec un sourire sur son putain de visage. Il va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il nous regarde un instant avant de demander à Sai de le rejoindre. Ce dernier se lève avec difficulté et s'approche du chef.

« Enlève ton chandail. » lui ordonne Orochimaru.

Sai s'exécute avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il se retrouve torse nu devant le chef. Tout ce que je peux voir c'est que son dos n'a pas été maltraité. Je suis un peu soulagé, peut-être qu'il n'a pas été puni aussi sévèrement que moi.

« J'espère que tu as conscience que je lui avais mis des limites. » lui dit-il, mais je sais qu'il m'a jeté un coup d'œil. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » Sa voix est normale comme s'il n'avait rien subi.

« Remet ton chandail. » lui ordonne-t-il à nouveau. Pendant que Sai remet son vêtement, la main du chef descend sur sa cuisse et fait une pression. Je vois le corps de Sai se crisper entièrement et il manque de tomber, mais se reprend vite. « J'espère qu'avec cette blessure, tu seras en mesure de suivre le rythme ce soir. » Il lui fait signe d'aller s'asseoir. Sai retourne à sa place en boitant dangereusement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser quoique ce soit qu'il m'appelle.

« Sasuke. » Je tourne ma tête vers Orochimaru. Il me fait signe de m'avancer vers lui. Je me lève et réussi à marcher correctement. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que j'ai mal. Est-ce une bonne idée ?

« Enlève ton chandail. » Je m'exécute. Il me fait signe de me tourner de sorte que je sois dos à lui. « Parfait. J'espère que tu as retenu les règles. » me dit-il en passant ses longs doigts dans mon dos.

Je me tourne face à lui. « Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » lui dis-je. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié le suffixe. Un sourire malsain éclaire son visage. Il me fait signe que je peux retourner m'asseoir. Il nous fixe sans dire un mot pendant un certain temps avant de m'adresser la parole.

« Tu sembles beaucoup plus docile que ton frère. J'en suis heureux. » La rage déferle dans mes veines. Je voudrais lui éclater la tête. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

« Maintenant, c'est à vous deux que j'ai demandé d'aller vendre la dope. Je veux vous préciser que je veux de nouveaux clients, mais attention, vous n'irez pas n'importe où, je veux que vous les trouviez sur le territoire de l'Akatsuki. Vous serez accompagnés de Tayuya. » Il se lève et sort.

« Orochimaru-sama ? » Il se tourne vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je dois quand même l'informer que je veux sortir, non ? Je viens pour continuer, mais Sakura arrive et je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

« Orochimaru-sama, est-ce que je peux amener Sasuke avec moi ? Il pourrait m'être utile pour ramener les paquets. »

Le chef semble réfléchir avant de répondre. « Si tu crois qu'il peut vraiment t'aider dans son état, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Il part je ne sais où dans la maison. Je me tourne vers Sai et je voudrais lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Est-ce que cette situation a mis fin aux sentiments qu'il avait pour moi ? Il se lève et passe devant moi sans dire un mot. J'essaie de garder un visage neutre malgré la peine que j'ai. Sakura s'approche de moi.

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant, parce que je ne pense pas que Neji attendra longtemps. »

Je lève ma tête vers elle et je lui fais un signe affirmatif. Je me lève tranquillement, j'ai un peu de difficulté à marcher. Mes blessures me font atrocement mal. Le tissu qui se frotte à elles n'aide en aucun cas. Est-ce que je vais seulement être capable de me rendre à l'école ? Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussi à mettre mes souliers et nous sortons. J'ai l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à l'école sera long.

Le trajet se fait en silence. Mes blessures me font un mal atroce et je n'ai pas le cœur à parler. Parfois, je veux rebrousser chemin, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire à Neji. Pourquoi voulais-je le voir d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis même pas capable de répondre à cette question. Plus je réfléchis et moins je trouve la réponse. Je ralentis mon rythme, je redoute le moment où je serai devant lui. S'il s'était moqué de moi et qu'il n'est pas présent ? Ou pire encore ! Le reste de la gang est également présente ? Je ne supporterais pas de les voir. Non pas que je ne les aime pas, mais je sais qu'ils m'en veulent beaucoup et je ne pourrais pas supporter leurs regards accusateurs sur moi. Mes jambes ont de la difficulté à me soutenir. Je tombe un genou à terre. J'essaie de respirer correctement. Sakura se tourne vers moi. Elle me croyait près d'elle, mais j'avais pris un peu de retard exprès pour mieux réfléchir.

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? Veux-tu faire demi-tour pour te reposer et voir Neji une autre journée ? » me demande-t-elle. Elle me semble vraiment inquiète. Je suis content qu'elle soit là, elle m'aide à garder la tête froide parfois et à ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

« Oui, ça va ! Je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu, je ne veux pas le rater parce que je suis en retard. » lui dis-je, mais dans mon fort intérieur j'espère qu'il ne soit pas présent. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

« Aucun problème, Sasuke, je l'ai rejoint sur son cellulaire, il nous attend. »

Nous continuons à marcher en silence jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi ouvrirais-je mon cœur à Neji ? Est-ce que c'est pour garder un contact avec le monde normal ? Pourtant j'ai Sakura pour cela. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici. Neji se lève et vient à notre rencontre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent en me voyant et il questionne Sakura. Elle ne lui répond pas, mais lui dit que c'est moi qui lui répondrai si je le veux. Ensuite, elle lui dit qu'elle reviendra dans deux heures. Je reste debout sans bouger. Neji s'approche de moi et me prend la main et me dirige vers un banc. J'essaie de ne pas grimacer quand le tissu frotte sur mes blessures, je ne veux pas trop l'inquiéter à ce sujet.

« Écoute Neji … je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici … je crois que je vais retourner au repère … désoler de t'avoir … » lui dis-je la tête baissée. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai trop honte. Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer qu'il m'interrompt.

«Sasuke, c'est correct. Tu ne sembles pas en forme. Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Itachi comment as-tu fait pour vivre dans ce monde de tarés ? Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter tout cela, mais il est déjà trop tard. Neji reste à côté de moi sans parler. Ne peut-il pas parler, me poser des questions, faire quelque chose ? Je ne supporte pas son silence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour briser ce silence.

« Sasuke, je sais que tu n'es pas heureux avec eux. Tu ne peux pas l'être. N'essaie pas de me cacher des choses. » Il fait une pause pour voir si je vais répondre, mais je n'en fais rien. Il continue. « Je veux t'aider. Malgré ce que pensent les autres, je sais qu'ils souffrent de ne plus te voir et de te savoir en danger … »

J'explose. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Pardon ? Les autres, je m'en fou ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi toi tu me parles encore ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi s'inquiéteraient-ils pour moi avec tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit depuis, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont de la peine pour moi ! De toute façon, c'est bien mieux pour eux de m'oublier, je ne pourrai plus revenir. Je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir de ce gang ! Neji, je te remercie de ta compassion, mais je vais y aller, c'était une erreur de venir ici ! »

J'essaie de me lever, mais Neji me prend le bras et m'oblige à rester assis. Je n'ai pas pu cacher la douleur quand il m'a touché. Cela fait tellement mal que je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Neji remonte la manche de mon chandail. Je ne bouge pas, cela ne sert à rien. Je regarde le sol. Il passe ses doigts sur mes blessures. Je grimace à cause de la douleur, mais aussi parce qu'il me chatouille un peu. Il descend ma manche et me lève le menton pour que je le regarde. Je ferme les yeux, je ne suis pas capable de supporter son regard.

« Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu incapable de me regarder ? Avant, tu n'aurais jamais hésité à le faire. Que s'est-il passé avec toi ? Tu étais beaucoup plus fort, tu étais notre chef et maintenant tu te fais mener par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je sens ses mains sur mon torse. Il lève tranquillement mon chandail. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? L'arrêter ? À quoi bon ! Il continue de soulever mon chandail et regarde mon corps mutilé. Moi qui étais si fier de ce corps. Maintenant, il est lacéré de coups de fouet. Mon chandail descend et Neji enlève ses mains.

« Je me suis trompé. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps. Naruto doit sûrement t'attendre. Je … je … »

« Arrête, Sasuke ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça ! Tu ne m'embêtes pas, c'est même moi qui t'ai proposé de venir me voir ! Je sais que ça peut te faire du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ? Est-ce que tu sais s'il est toujours avec le gang dont tu me parlais ? »

« Non, il est en prison. Il s'est fait arrêter. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas. Maintenant, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux réellement. J'aimerais aller le voir, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Les policiers me ramèneraient chez Minato sans que j'aie pu le voir et en même temps, je n'ai pas le goût de le voir. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

« Sasuke, tu sais très bien que si tu te présentes au poste, c'est l'occasion rêvée de faire emprisonner ton frère pour le meurtre de tes parents, non ? »

« Non. C'est compliqué, même moi, j'ai de la difficulté à me comprendre. Malgré que je lui en veuille énormément, je n'arrive pas à le haïr complètement. Maintenant que je sais qu'il a été obligé de le faire. »

« Sasuke, tu sais très bien qu'il avait le choix. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire. Ce n'est pas parce que cet enfoiré lui a dit de le faire qu'il n'avait plus le choix. »

Je m'effondre sur Neji. J'ai mal au cœur, mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un étau qui compresse mon cœur. Pourquoi ai-je encore un sentiment d'amour envers mon frère après ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Neji passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son contact avec ma peau et mes cheveux me font du bien. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller. Mes pensées me ramènent en arrière quand ma mère me consolait, quand Itachi était avec nous et venait me voir dans ma chambre et que nous jasions ensemble. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'aimais être en sa présence. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je repense à la lettre qu'il m'a écrite. À ce qu'il m'a écrit à propos de notre père. Est-ce que je peux vraiment le croire ? Je n'ai jamais vu mon père sous cet angle. Je crois que c'est compréhensible. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait vraiment fait la même chose à moi aussi ? Pourquoi onee-chan me protégeait-il au point de subir les agissements de notre père pour moi ? Ce doit être parce que je veux des réponses à toutes mes questions que je veux revoir mon frère et les lui poser, peut-être aussi est-ce pour cela que je ne veux pas le voir pourrir en prison parce que malgré toute la colère que j'ai contre lui, je l'aimerais encore.

Je m'étais assoupi. Ce qui me réveille se sont des voix. Celle de Neji et celle de … Naruto ? Eh merde ! Je laisse mes yeux fermés, ils sont en pleine conversation ou dispute.

« … Je veux seulement l'aider ! Il … »

« Comment peux-tu aider un traître ? Comment peux-tu seulement penser à ça ? Il nous a trahis, il est parti sans rien dire. Il ne s'est même pas préoccupé de mes parents. Dire que ma mère s'inquiète encore pour lui ! Pfff ! »

« Naruto, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais il est perdu. Il est conscient qu'il s'est embarqué dans quelque chose de dangereux, mais malheureusement il ne peut plus reculer. Venir me voir, l'aide … »

« Je ne compte plus pour toi, Neji ? C'est plus important de t'occuper d'un traître que de voir ton petit ami ? Si tu continues à le voir, je vais être obliger de casser ! Je ne voudrais pas en arriver là, Neji, je t'aime trop ! »

« Non, Naruto. Si tu m'aimais autant que tu te tues à le dire, tu accepterais que je veuille aider un ami ! Peut-être que pour vous il n'est plus rien, mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber un ami qui a besoin qu'on l'aide. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je me décide à ouvrir les yeux et de me lever péniblement. Neji essaie de me retenir, mais je suis incapable d'être en la présence de Naruto. Je sais qu'il m'en veut et je ne veux pas mettre la merde dans leur couple. D'accord, j'ai toujours voulu Neji pour moi, mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible et j'ai … Sai. Du moins, je le crois. J'ai réussi à m'asseoir. Maintenant, j'essaie de me lever et la douleur refait surface. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer. Neji m'aide malgré les protestations de Naruto. Je le regarde et il me regarde à son tour. Dans son regard, je peux voir du mépris.

« Dis à ta mère que je vais bien. Qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine. » Je me tourne pour partir, mais Neji me retient. « Non, Neji, laisse-moi, je dois y aller. » Il ne me lâche pas. Les larmes menacent encore de couler, je les retiens. Il n'est pas question que je me laisse aller devant Naruto. Oh ça non ! Jamais ! Je réussis à me dégager et je fais quelques pas avant de tomber. Je ferme les yeux. Comment voulez-vous que je vende la dope ce soir dans cet état ? Merde !

J'entends quelqu'un courir dans ma direction, sûrement Neji. Il me tourne sur le dos. Aille ! La douleur me torture toujours, elle ne me laissera jamais en paix ?

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Neji, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, l'aides-tu ? Je voudrais comprendre. »

« Naruto, je l'aide pour la simple raison que je sais qu'il ne le fait pas complètement de son plein gré. Malgré ce qu'il essaie de nous faire croire. Du moins, c'est ce que je veux croire. »

« Non, tu te trompes, je suis parti de mon plein gré. » dis-je dans un murmure. J'essaie de me relever et je regarde Neji dans les yeux et le remercie de son aide. Je n'ose même pas regarder Naruto, je suis certain qu'il doit me regarder avec un regard noir. Je me remets à marcher pour partir.

« Sasuke, attends, tu n'es pas en mesure de partir seul. » me lance Neji, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Voir Naruto m'a fait beaucoup mal, mais j'aimais mieux croiser lui que Kiba. Pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai laissé tomber. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne nous déranger ? Je me sentais si bien seul avec Neji. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, je me sentais l'âme en paix. Je n'avais pas peur. Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de marcher. Mes jambes me font atrocement mal.

Je me retrouve dans un quartier que je ne connais pas beaucoup. J'ai marché sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. Je commence à ne plus supporter la douleur. Je tombe à genoux et pose mes mains par terre. Je vois une ombre un peu plus loin. J'espère que c'est Sakura qui est venue me chercher. J'essaie d'avancer à quatre pattes malgré la douleur. Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas Sakura, mais un homme. Je ne le connais pas. Il est rendu près de moi et son regard est empreint de surprise. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il se penche vers moi.

« Quel est ton nom, petit ? » me demande-t-il.

Je suis incapable de parler et je m'effondre sur l'asphalte. Je n'ai plus de force. Je veux être tranquille, qu'il me laisse ici. Qu'il parte ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se préoccupe de moi, qu'il me laisse mourir ici. Oui, c'est ça, je veux partir ! Quelle bonne idée que je viens d'avoir ! Mourir. Rejoindre mes parents de l'autre côté. Mon frère est en prison, je ne peux plus me venger. Je ne peux rien faire contre Orochimaru. Mourir. C'est la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit présentement. Je ferme lentement les yeux.

« Hey ! Petit ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Il passe son bras sous ma nuque. Son autre main caresse ma joue. Je frisonne à son contact. Sa main descend sur mon torse, je me crispe à ce moment. Déjà que le tissu collé à ma peau me fait mal, s'il faut qu'il rajoute sa main, c'est l'enfer. Il s'en est rendu compte, il relève mon chandail et arrête son geste. Sûrement qu'il vient de remarquer mes plaies. Il me repose sur le sol.

« Tu fais parti du gang d'Orochimaru. À ce que je peux voir, il continue de maltraiter ses membres qui n'obéissent pas. Je ne me suis sûrement pas trompé en pensant que tu étais le frère d'Itachi. » se dit-il plus pour lui même.

Au nom de mon frère, j'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde. Serait-ce un membre de son gang ?

« SASUKE ! » crie une voix de fille. La seule que je connais qui peut crier comme ça c'est Sakura.

Elle s'approche de nous. Je referme mes yeux.

« Sakura ? »

« Hidan. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demande-t-elle.

« Je suis sur mon territoire à ce que je sache. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas sur le vôtre. Je ne fais aucune faveur à ceux qui s'aventurent ici sans notre consentement. »

« D'accord. Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne lui as rien fait si tu ne fais aucun traitement de faveur ? »

«C'est simple, je n'ai pas le goût de me faire tuer par Itachi quand il sera de retour parce que j'ai fait du mal à son frère. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

Sakura ne répond pas. « Allez Sasuke, fait un petit effort, nous allons rentrer. » Elle m'aide à me lever.

Je la suis parce que je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Elle me posera quelques questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. Nous arrivons à la maison, elle m'aide à monter dans ma chambre et m'étend dans mon lit. Elle me dit de me reposer ici et qu'elle viendra me chercher quand nous partirons vendre la dope. Je ferme les yeux encore une fois et c'est l'image de mon frère qui m'apparaît.

«Nee-san. »

* * *

**POV d'Itachi**

Depuis combien d'heures suis-je ici ? Il fait froid. Il n'y a aucun meuble. Rien. Je suis dans une pièce vide aux murs de pierre. Je suis assis à terre. Je ne sais pas depuis quand ils m'ont enfermé ici. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? C'est simple.

Il y a deux jours quand ils m'ont ramené dans ma cellule après avoir appris que Sasuke était au courant que j'avais assassiné nos parents, je ne voulais plus rien faire. Je suis devenu une loque humaine. Sur les heures de repas, je ne sortais pas manger. La nouvelle m'avait anéanti. Pourquoi vivre quand nous n'avons plus de raison de le faire ? Vous allez me dire que j'ai le gang, qu'ils m'attendent, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux, même pas une petite lettre. Je voudrais appeler, mais j'ai peur. Non, ne riez pas de moi. Il m'arrive à moi aussi d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas parce que je viole des jeunes ou que je suis le chef, plutôt était le chef d'un gang que je n'ai pas peur. J'ai peur pour mon frère. La dernière phrase de mon père me revient à l'esprit. _Ton frère ne t'a rien fait, tu es son modèle, il veut toujours faire tout ce que tu fais, ne le laisse pas suivre tes traces. Épargne ton frère. _ Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et j'ai laissé Sasuke suivre mes traces. Présentement ma seule raison de vivre, c'est pour sauver mon frère des griffes d'Orochimaru. Je sais qu'il peut être déjà trop tard, mais je veux espérer qu'il pourra reprendre une vie normale et sortir de cet enfer.

Je m'égare dans mes sentiments, mais personne ne peut m'en blâmer. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Donc, je disais que je ne sortais plus ni pour manger ni pour me divertir. Hier, un gardien est passé devant ma cellule et m'a obligé à sortir. Il faisait une inspection des cellules. J'ai descendu sans grande conviction dans la «salle de jeux» et je me suis assis dans un coin. J'ai observé attentivement les allés et venus des gardiens et sans vraiment réfléchir j'ai saisi ce que je croyais être ma chance, mais je me suis fait intercepter et maintenant je suis ici dans cette cellule d'isolement. J'ai vraiment agi sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas mon habitude, habituellement, je suis plus prudent.

Soudain j'entends la porte de la cellule grincée. Un gardien entre et me dit de le suivre. Je me lève et m'approche de la porte. La lumière vient m'aveugler. C'est normal puisque cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis dans le noir. Il n'oublie surtout pas de me menotter les poignets et les chevilles. Ils veulent être certains que je ne m'enfuirai pas une deuxième fois. Il m'emmène dans une salle d'interrogation et m'assoie sur une chaise. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne m'enlève pas mes chaînes. Il sort et j'attends pendant un bon moment avant de voir M. Sarutobi entré. Celui-ci a une cigarette à la bouche. Il me regarde et il m'en sort une. Il la pose sur la table. Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre à cause que je suis menotté.

« Est-ce que c'est possible de me l'approcher, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. » lui demandai-je.

« J'ai mieux que ça. » me dit-il. Un gardien entre à ce moment et vient m'enlever les menottes de mes poignets, mais laisse mes chevilles liées. Je prends la cigarette et j'attends qu'Asuma daigne me l'allumer. Une fois que c'est fait, je prends une bonne bouffée et je savoure le moment présent. Malheureusement, ce précieux moment est interrompu par la même personne qui m'a permis de le vivre.

« M. Uchiwa, nous avons pu interroger le jeune homme qui était venu nous voir et il nous a confirmé que c'était un coup qu'il avait monté avec un copain pour se venger de vous. »

Merci de me le dire, mais je le savais déjà ! À quoi bon me le dire puisque je sais maintenant que je ne sortirai pas d'ici !

« Les policiers recherchent activement votre frère. Ils pensent que vous pourriez savoir où il se trouve ? J'aimerais savoir si c'est le cas. » me demande-t-il sérieusement.

Pour qui me prend-il ? Comme si j'allais leur dévoiler l'endroit où se trouve mon frère pour rester ici plus longtemps ! Il n'en est pas question ! De toute manière s'il trouve mon frère, il sera également arrêter pour vente de dope. Connaissant Orochimaru, je suis certain qu'il l'a déjà envoyé en vendre.

« … J'ai appris que tu avais essayé de t'évader. Je te conseille de rester tranquille, il serait même bien que tu te prennes un petit boulot, cela t'occuperait et tu pourrais avoir un peu d'argent de poche. Aussi, cela t'offre la chance de quitter cet endroit plus vite pour cause de bonne conduite. » me dit-il.

Ce n'est pas bête. Je reste le regard évasif, mais je réfléchis sérieusement à sa suggestion tout en prenant une bonne bouffée de ma cigarette.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un homme en veston cravate. Il est un peu plus petit qu'Asuma avec des cheveux noirs et ses yeux semblent également foncés. Ses cheveux sont remontés en queue de cheval. Il s'approche de la table et prend place aux côtés d'Asuma. J'aperçois à ce moment-là qu'il a une cicatrice sur le nez.

« Bonjour, je me présente. Je suis l'inspecteur Umino. » dit-il en me regardant. Il me fixe avant de me sourire.

Je ne bouge pas, mon expression reste neutre. Je n'ai aucunement le goût de m'ouvrir à lui. Pourquoi est-il ici d'ailleurs ?

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Est-ce que vous savez où peut se trouver votre frère ? »

Je le regarde. Encore cette question ! Comment pourrai-je savoir où se trouve mon frère ? Bon d'accord ! Je sais où il se trouve, mais je ne leur dirai pas. « Je ne sais pas où il peut être. » sera la seule réponse que je donnerai.

« Nous savons que vous l'avez vu, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Sa famille le recherche activement. Le fils de cette famille nous a mentionné que vous lui aviez parlé. »

Tiens, Naruto a ouvert sa trappe. Attendez un peu que je sorte d'ici, il va savoir comment je m'appelle. Est-ce qu'il pense que j'ai enlevé mon frère pour le tuer ?

« C'est après cette conversation avec lui que Sasuke aurait disparu. »

« Est-ce que vous insinuez que mon client aurait enlevé son frère ? » lui demande mon avocat.

« Peut-être bien, étant la seule preuve contre lui pour l'accuser du meurtre de ses parents. »

«Il a su que son frère était au courant seulement rendu ici ! Cela a été tout un choc pour lui. » lui dit Asuma.

« Il est facile de jouer la comédie mon cher Asuma. Il pouvait le savoir avant et faire semblant de ne pas le savoir pour s'en sortir. Il peut même l'avoir déjà tué à l'heure qu'il est. » dit-il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il pense vraiment que j'ai tué mon frère. Non, mais, s'en est trop ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter. La dernière personne que je voudrais éliminer c'est bien mon petit frère ! Je me lève d'un coup en renversant la table. Je suis rouge de colère.

« C'est quoi votre problème ! Mon frère est toujours en vie ! » J'oublie que j'ai les chevilles menottées et essaie de contourner la table. Je suis ralenti dans mes mouvements, ce qui a permis à mon avocat de m'arrêter. Il me tient les bras dans le dos. J'essaie de me défaire de ses mains qui me retiennent.

« Itachi, calmez-vous ! Vous n'améliorez pas votre cas ! » essaie de me dire mon avocat.

« Toi ! La ferme ! »

Je réussis à me défaire de sa poigne et je fais les quelques pas qu'il reste pour arriver à l'inspecteur de merde. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en l'empoignant par le collet. Je suis tout près de son visage. Je peux sentir son souffle saccadé. Je ris intérieurement. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu massacrer une personne. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas assouvir ma libido. C'est dommage parce qu'il n'est pas laid du tout. Avant de lui parler, je lui crache au visage.

« Écoute bien mon vieux ! Mon frère est toujours vivant ! C'est que je lui aie parlé et nous étions heureux de nous revoir ! J'étais heureux de le savoir en vie ! Trouvez-le, je m'en fou ! Je ne crois pas un mot quand vous dites qu'il a tout vu du meurtre de mes parents ! J'aime mon frère et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit ! »

Je lui crache à nouveau au visage avant de lui assener un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ne peut pas reculer puisque je le tiens toujours, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. J'aimerais tellement lui refaire son portrait, mais je m'abstiens. Son regard croise le mien et je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose que je sens un poids dans mon dos qui me tire vers l'arrière. Je me débats un peu. Je finis par lâcher l'inspecteur et je me fais plaquer au sol.

« Lâchez-moi bande d'incapables ! »

Le gardien qui me retient au sol prend la chaîne qui relie mes chevilles à mes poignets et la passe dans mon dos pour me menotter. Ensuite, il me relève et m'emmène pour la deuxième fois dans la cellule d'isolement. La première fois j'étais libre de mes mouvements, mais cette fois, il me laisse menotter. J'espère que je ne resterai pas trop longtemps ici.

Une image se dessine devant moi, un sourire sadique anime mon visage. Si nous pouvions le faire, ce serait le paradis, ou presque. Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que je peux m'imaginer ? Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire. D'accord, je vais vous le dire, peut-être que ma vision vous donnera autant de plaisir que moi. J'imagine les gardiens se faire enculer avec leur matraque. N'est-ce pas un peu jouissif ? Malheureusement, cela n'arrivera jamais. Ils sont trop fiers. Tant pis, j'ai le droit de rêver !

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me calmer. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je n'aime pas la raison pour laquelle il bat à cette vitesse. Je n'aime pas non plus qu'on dise que j'ai tué mon petit frère. Malgré ce que je suis devenu, j'aime beaucoup Sasuke. Je serais incapable de lui faire du mal. De toute façon j'ai fait une promesse à mon père et je vais la tenir. Je vais protéger mon petit frère au péril de ma vie. Présentement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, mais dès que je sors d'ici, la face de serpent est mieux de se tenir tranquille parce que ses jours seront comptés. Je laisse mes pensées me ramener dans mon passé.

**Flashback**

_« Onee-chan ! » _

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Sasuke est là sur mon lit. Il est à genoux et me secoue un peu pour me réveiller. Il ne m'a pas vu. Tranquillement je le prends par les hanches et le passe par-dessus moi pour le déposer sur le dos à mes côtés. Je me mets à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et commence à le chatouiller. _

_« Nee-chan ! Arrête ! Non ! Ha ! Ha ! » J'aime l'entendre rire comme il le fait présentement. _

_Le matin, c'est notre petit rituel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un réveil matin, c'est Sasuke qui vient me réveiller à chaque matin, même la fin de semaine. Il n'a pas encore commencé l'école, il lui reste encore deux mois. Il s'est toujours levé tôt. Comparé à moi qui pourrais dormir jusqu'à midi tous les jours, mais avec Sasuke, c'est impossible ! Donc, je m'acharne toujours à le chatouiller quand j'entends notre mère nous appeler pour le petit déjeuner. À contre cœur je lâche mon frère qui __essaie__ de reprendre son souffle et je me mets un chandail. Je prends Sasuke dans mes bras et nous descendons à la cuisine. Notre père est déjà assis à la table. Je dépose mon frère et celui-ci court voir notre père pour lui donner son bisou du matin. Je me rends directement à ma chaise sur laquelle je m'assois et j'entame mes rôties. Je n'adresse même pas un regard à mon père. _

_« Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour. » me dit-il. _

_« Bonjour. » lui dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon assiette. J'entends mon père grogner. Je sais qu'il n'est pas content, mais je n'ai pas le goût de lui parler. Je lève mon regard vers ma mère. « Je vais amener Sasuke au parc ce matin. » lui dis-je. _

_« Youppi ! Je vais aller au parc avec Itachi ! » crie mon frère tout content. _

_Après le déjeuner, je monte prendre une douche et m'habiller. Quand je sors de ma chambre, Sasuke est devant ma porte et m'attend. Je sais qu'il adore quand nous allons nous promener tous les deux. J'aime également être avec mon frère, mais c'est aussi pour éviter d'être avec mon père. _

_Ma mère vient de me donner un bisou avant que j'aille me coucher. Je lui dis bonne nuit et je monte. Avant d'aller dans ma chambre, je me rends devant celle de mon frère. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Cela fait une heure qu'il est couché, donc je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je m'approche de son lit et lui donne un bisou sur sa joue en lui disant que je l'aime. Il est tellement beau quand il dort. Tous les traits de son visage sont détendus. Si je le pouvais, je resterais toute la nuit pour le regarder dormir, mais je dois également aller me coucher, demain il y a école. Quant à moi, je n'irais même pas, c'est tellement ennuyant. D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers mon lit qui m'attend. _

_Environ cinq minutes après que je me suis couché, j'entends ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir. Croyant que c'est Sasuke qui vient me rejoindre dans mon lit comme à toutes les fois qu'il fait un mauvais rêve, je ne bouge pas. Mais, je m'aperçois assez vite que c'est mon père. Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit. Il joue dans mes cheveux. Il n'a jamais fait cela auparavant. C'est la __première fois. Je ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Habituellement, quand il me parle, c'est pour me réprimander et me donner une punition. Sa main descend dans mon dos sous la couverture. Je me crispe légèrement, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis réveillé, mais c'est peine perdue parce qu'il le sait. Je sens son souffle sur la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

_« Itachi, je sais que tu es réveillé. » me murmure-t-il. Sa main qui me flattait le dos, est maintenant sur mes fesses. Je serre les dents. Je sais que si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, je risque fort bien de subir une punition. Il me tourne sur le dos. Ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes. Je réprime un frisson de dégoût. Sa main est maintenant sur mon ventre. Faites qu'il n'aille pas plus bas ! Malheureusement, mon souhait n'est pas entendu et sa main passe dans mon boxer et il se retrouve à caresser mon pénis. J'ai honte, très honte, mais je n'ose rien faire. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. _

_« Bon garçon, Itachi. C'est fou comme tu grandis vite. » _

_Je suis couché dans mon lit et comme à chaque soir, j'attends que mon père arrive. Je sais qu'il va venir parce qu'il n'a jamais laissé passer une journée. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je sais que c'est lui. Il entre et vient comme à son habitude s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Mes couvertures sont remontées jusqu'à mon menton. Il se penche sur moi et vient m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je n'ai aucune réaction, je m'y suis habitué. Comment pouvais-je faire autrement ? Il descend les couvertures de sa main et l'autre vient caresser mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux plus le voir. Il me dégoutte. _

_« Itachi, c'est la dernière fois ce soir que je viens te voir. » _

_J'ouvre mes yeux. Je le regarde avec surprise. Comment ça, c'est la dernière fois ? Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content, mais pourquoi décide-t-il après quatre ans d'arrêter ? Je ne comprends rien. Il vient encore m'embrasser. Sa main qui a descendu les couvertures s'aventure maintenant sous mon boxer. Comment un père peut-il faire ça à son enfant ? Je ne peux pas parler, personne ne me croira. _

_« C'est si bon, mon cœur. J'espère que ton frère sera aussi docile que toi. » dit-il avec un petit rire. _

_Je ne vois pas ce qui peut être drôle. Attendez ! Il a parlé de Sasuke ! Pourquoi lui ? Il ne peut pas, je ne veux pas qu'il touche à mon frère ! Il n'en est pas question ! _

_« Non » _

_« Comment ça non ? » me demande-t-il en venant m'embrasser à nouveau. Sa main qui caresse mon entrejambe empoigne mon pénis et commence des va et viens. _

_Imbécile ! Je voudrais lui crier dessus, me débattre, le mettre dehors de ma chambre, de la maison, le crier sur les toits. Bordel ! _

_« Ne touche pas à Sasuke. Continue avec moi. Ne fait rien à Sasuke. Je suis prêt à tout endurer pour lui. » lui dis-je. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive cela. C'est trop dur, il ne sera pas capable de passer à travers cela. Il est trop fragile. _

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! » me dit-il en faisant une pression sur mon membre. La douleur est insupportable. _

_« Oui, je serais jaloux. » lui répondis-je dans un murmure à peine audible. Je sais que c'est la seule chose que je peux répondre pour être certain qu'il laisse Sasuke tranquille. _

_«Bien. J'en suis content. Comme je ne veux pas que tu sois jaloux, je partagerai mon temps entre toi et Sasuke. » _

_Il regarde ma réaction et se met à rire. J'ai les yeux exorbités. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne mette pas ses sales pattes sur mon frère. _

_Je suis dans la chambre de mes parents. Je me trouve devant eux en les menaçant d'un pistolet._

_« Itachi, tu m'as fait peur. » Ma mère exquise un sourire. Je ne réponds pas et continu à fixer mes parents sans bouger le pistolet toujours pointé sur eux._

_« Itachi, tu as encore consommé, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour arrêter ? Tu sais très bien que la drogue gâchera ta vie. Tu as pensé à ton frère pour qui tu es le modèle parfait et qui se retrouvera seul. Pense à ton avenir prometteur. Nous t'avons toujours encouragé dans tes projets. » me gronde mon père. Comme si le fait d'avoir un avenir prometteur pouvait influencer le geste que j'allais faire ! C'est justement cet avenir que je veux quitter. Je n'en veux pas de leur avenir bâti avant même ma naissance._

_Je ne dis toujours pas un mot, ce qui peut paraître anormal au point de vue de mes parents. Ils ne se gêneraient pas pour vous dire que je suis toujours en train de leur répondre, que je ne suis pas respectueux envers eux et qu'ils ne m'ont pas élevé de cette manière. Je pointe mon pistolet sur ma mère. Celle-ci est figée par la peur, elle tremble de tout son corps._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Itachi ? » crie notre père._

_« La ferme, le vieux. Vous ne me servez plus à rien. »_

_Je tire en direction de ma mère. Le cri de mon père s'élève dans la pièce. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. _

_« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as … ? » Mon père cri à nouveau._

_Après avoir tiré le coup de feu en direction de mon père, je m'accroupis et je commence à lui donner des coups de couteau dans le corps. À chaque coup, mon père laisse échapper un cri. Les larmes que j'essaie de contrôler coulent sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Tout ça __seulement pour être accepté dans un gang de rue. Qu'est-ce que je veux prouver au juste ? Ils m'ont dit de tuer toute ma famille, mais je ne peux pas tuer mon frère. _

_Dans un dernier souffle mon père me dit quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. « Itachi, ton frère ne t'a rien fait, tu es son modèle, il veut toujours faire tout ce que tu fais, ne le laisse pas suivre tes traces. Épargne ton frère, Itachi ! » _

_« Je t'ai dit de la fermer le vieux. » Je pointe mon pistolet sur mon père et deux coups partent pour l'achever. Je regarde mes parents et je pars. _

**Fin du Flashback**

J'ouvre mes yeux. Je suis toujours assis contre le mur et j'ai toujours les poignets et les chevilles liés. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Mes souvenirs me font trop mal, je n'aime pas les revoir. Je voudrais juste les oublier, mais c'est impossible surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

La porte de la cellule d'isolement s'ouvre et fait place à un gardien. Il m'aide à me lever et me ramène dans ma cellule. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il enlève enfin les menottes. Je peux enfin bouger.

« Tu as dix minutes pour te changer et te rendre aux cuisines, c'est là que tu vas travailler. » Il sort et referme la porte. Je n'entends pas le verrou. Je commence à me changer et ensuite je prends la direction des cuisines. Je croyais que je pourrais m'amuser un peu, du moins faire passer le temps sans trop penser, mais ce qui m'attendait était tout autre. J'aurais aimé mieux rester dans la cellule d'isolement, là, j'étais en sécurité.

* * *

**Deidara** : Rebhist, je vais te poser la même question que toutes tes lectrices doivent se poser. Quand est-ce qu'Itachi me revient ?

**Rebhist** : Je croyais que tu le savais. Pourtant Itachi a lu les prochains chapitres, donc il est au courant. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander.

**Itachi** : Pourquoi lui dirais-je ? Il n'a qu'à attendre. Avec la façon qu'il m'a traité la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone qu'il sèche. (Il est censé être en colère là ?)

**Rebhist** : Quoi, vous êtes en colère l'un contre l'autre ?

**Deidara** : Bien non ! Il te mène en bourrique ! Itachi, est-ce que tu sors bientôt de prison dans les prochains chapitres ?

**Itachi** : Lis-les et tu le sauras. Je ne voudrais vendre le punch aux lectrices. _**PETIT MESSAGE ... N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ENVOYER VOS REVIEWS À L'AUTEUR, PLUS ELLE REÇOIT DE **__**COMMENTAIRES**__** PLUS ELLE PUBLIE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE VITE. PLUS DE **__**REVIEWS ÉGALE LA PUBLICATION DES CHAPITRES PLUS RAPIDIDEMENT, **__**DONC**__** JE REVIENS DANS LES BRAS DE MON DEIDARA PLUS VITE. **_


	17. Le désespoir

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV des personnages.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Sai/Sasuke, Neji/Sasuke,

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore désolé pour le retard ! J'ai vraiment la flemme de corriger, mais je dois le faire si je veux que ce soit potable à publier. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews. C'est très apprécié ! Je remercie également ma bêta-reader qui corrige mes innombrables

fautes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **

**POV Sasuke**

Je me prépare pour sortir. J'ai l'ordre d'aller me prostituer ce soir. J'ai bien essayé de trouver une défaite pour éviter d'y aller, mais le chef n'a rien voulu entendre comme à son habitude. Malheureusement je n'y vais pas avec Sai. Nous serons quatre à nous rendre dans le quartier en question. J'espère que Neji sera là ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'entends cogner à ma porte.

« J'arrive ! » criai-je en prenant mon portefeuille. J'ouvre la porte et je descends à la quatrième vitesse.

Les autres sont déjà à l'entrée et me regardent arriver. Je vois au regard qu'Orochimaru me lance que j'ai encore fait quelque chose qui lui déplaît, mais quoi ? Je regarde les autres. Ils sont tous habillés comme des putes. Bon, c'est normal puisque c'est cela que nous sommes ce soir. Mais je trouve qu'ils exagèrent un peu. Ils ont tous des gilets sans manche moulés à leur corps et des jeans qui épousent également les formes de leurs fesses et leurs jambes. Pour ma part, je me suis mis un jeans qui ne dévoile pas tout, mais qui n'est pas non plus trop grand, juste correct, selon moi. J'ai opté pour une chemise blanche pour le haut. Je porte mon bracelet de cuir noir avec une tête de mort en argent et mon collier de cuir avec un anneau au centre. Selon moi, je me suis mis assez en valeur. De toute manière, peu importe comment je m'habille, tout le monde me trouve craquant, donc je n'ai pas à faire valoir la marchandise comme cela se dit dans le métier, non ?

« Où est la chemise que je t'ai donnée, Sasuke ? » me demande Orochimaru sur un ton de reproche.

« Elle est dans mon placard. »

« Va la mettre. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas la mettre. Il fait froid, je risque de tomber malade. » dis-je les dents serrées. Je voudrais croire qu'il tient à ma santé et qu'il accepte que je ne la mette pas pour ce soir. Mais, c'est rêvé en couleur avec un être comme lui.

« Je t'ai ordonné de la mettre ! Si tu ne m'obéis pas dans la seconde qui suit, je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi et t'apprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tu dois m'obéir que cela te plaise ou pas ! Maintenant, tu montes dans ta chambre, tu mets la chemise que je t'ai acheté et tu redescends tes jolies fesses ici, les autres ne t'attendront pas indéfiniment ! »

Non ! Je ne veux pas la mettre ! Je le regarde encore une seconde en espérant qu'il change d'idée, mais c'est peine perdue. Le regard qu'il me lance ne me donne pas le choix ; je retourne dans ma chambre et me change. Je ne veux pas subir sa colère. Nee-san, que ferais-tu à ma place ? Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi je pense à mon frère dans un moment pareil ? Je dois être fort si je veux revoir Itachi, si je veux venger nos parents. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre par le chef. Je vais mettre sa maudite chemise de merde !

La chemise en question est belle, mais c'est un tissu très léger. Il est même possible de voir à travers. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de porter cela. Je n'aime pas m'exhiber devant le monde, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle est d'un bleu poudre et elle laisse paraître complètement mon nombril, ainsi que les quelques cicatrices qui prennent du temps à partir. Je me surprends à imaginer Kiba vêtu de cette chemise. Il aurait été beau surtout avec son piercing qu'il avait au nombril. Bien sûr, je n'aurais laissé personne le voir avec. Je me serais gardé l'exclusivité. L'image de Neji se superpose, mais je la rejette aussitôt. Ce n'est pas le genre de vêtement que je le vois porter. Peut-être Sai, je suis certain qu'il a quelque chose dans le genre, je devrais peut-être lui demander.

Une fois changé, je retourne dans l'entrée. Malheureusement, l'effet que je voulais éviter se fait ressentir. Tout le monde me regarde, il y a même Sai. Lui, il se lèche les lèvres très sensuellement, un peu trop même. Je le regarde avec des yeux noirs. Attendez un peu que je l'attrape, il risque de me demander pardon pour cette provocation.

Orochimaru s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu es très séduisant comme ça. Je savais que je ne me trompais pas en achetant cette chemise pour toi. » Il me lèche l'oreille. J'ai un frisson qui me parcourt le corps entier. Il se recule et nous regarde. Je le vois sourire un peu en me regardant particulièrement. « Ce soir, j'attends que vous me rapportiez deux cents dollars chacun. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Je suis les autres. Quand c'est à mon tour de passer la porte, Orochimaru me bloque l'accès et regarde derrière moi. Mon sang se fige. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va faire pendant que je ne serai pas là.

« Je crois que je vais m'occuper de Sai pendant ton absence. Vois-tu la manière dont tu es habillé l'a un peu allumé, je crois. » Son sourire en dit long. Je lui lance un regard noir. « Oh ! Est-ce que tu serais fâché contre moi, Sasuke ? »

Bien sûr que je suis en colère contre cet enfoiré. Mais, est-ce une bonne chose de lui répondre par l'affirmation ? Je ne crois pas. Je tiens à rester en vie. Je baisse les yeux et lui réponds :

« Non. »

« Non. C'est tout ? »

Merde. Putain. Je l'ai encore oublié. « Orochimaru-sama. »

« Je crois que te punir ne sert à rien. Par contre si je punissais une personne que tu aimes. Est-ce que cela rentrerait mieux dans ta petite cervelle ? » Il marque une pause avant de me dire de partir.

Je rejoins les autres et je marche en silence. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup plus et de toute manière, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

Arrivé au quartier, nous nous séparons. Je reste sur le coin de la rue et je regarde un peu partout en espérant apercevoir Neji. Mais rien ! Je me fais intercepter par un homme d'âge avancé. Peut-être dans la quarantaine.

« Hé ! Est-ce que tu suces ? » me demande-t-il sans scrupule.

Je fais un signe affirmatif. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je dois ramener l'argent et Neji ne semble pas être dans les parages. Je monte dans la voiture de l'homme. Il m'amène dans un motel et il prend une chambre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sur le coup, parce que prendre une chambre seulement pour une pipe, c'est assez inhabituelle. Une cabine de toilette ça fait l'affaire.

« Pourquoi prenez-vous une chambre ? Vous ne voulez pas seulement une fellation ? Cela coûtera plus cher. » lui dis-je pensant qu'il changerait d'idée, mais il ne me répond pas.

J'entre dans la chambre avec lui. Là, il y a une surprise qui m'attend, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de surprise. L'homme qui m'a amené ici me montre une liasse de billets.

« Si tu te laisses faire sans crier et sans bouger, tu auras le droit de partir avec ça. » me dit-il en éclatant d'un rire sadique. Les autres qui sont dans la chambre rient aussi.

« Regardez il porte un collier de chien. Nous allons pouvoir lui passer la laisse ! » crie un des gars.

J'ai peur. Je dois ramener l'argent à Orochimaru, mais je ne veux pas me faire sauter par tous ces mecs. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si je décide de partir maintenant, est-ce qu'ils vont essayer de me rattraper ? Est-ce que je risque ma vie ?

Je ne réfléchis pas trop et je me tourne pour sortir de la chambre pendant qu'ils rient tous. Malheureusement pour moi, il y en avait un qui me surveillait. Il m'attrape par les bras et un autre attache quelque chose à mon cou. Je m'aperçois que c'est une laisse de chien. Merde ! Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué encore ?

« Allez petite pute, mets-toi à genoux ! » lance celui qui tient la laisse.

Je ne réagis pas. Pourquoi l'écouterai-je ? Pour avoir la vie sauve. Mais je pense toujours à me tirer de là. À trouver Neji ! Merde ! Je me rappelle que j'ai laissé mon portable à la maison. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais deux mains posées sur mes épaules qui faisaient une pression.

« Je t'ai dit de te mettre à genoux ! » me crie le même gars en donnant un coup sur la laisse vers le bas. Je tombe sur les genoux et les mains. Celui derrière moi me relève le torse, me prend mes poignets et les attachent ensemble dans mon dos.

C'est le cas de le dire, je suis vraiment à la merci de ces dégénérés. Pourquoi Neji n'était pas là ? Je ne serais pas dans cette position. Aurait-il décidé que je n'en valais plus la peine ? Je le comprendrais. Si je dois mourir ici, personne ne le sera et je suis certain que personne ne pleurera ma mort. Du moins, mon frère va s'en sortir et ne sera jamais arrêté pour le meurtre de nos parents, donc seulement pour cette raison, je dois rester en vie.

« Bien, maintenant, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser avec toi ! » dit un autre en se léchant les lèvres. « J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas. » Il s'approche de moi et ouvre sa braguette.

Il sort son pénis et me le présente. Je déteste faire cela, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Plus vite je vais leur obéir, plus vite ce calvaire va se terminer. J'ouvre la bouche et prends son membre. Je commence à le sucer, à le lécher.

« Quand je vais venir, je veux que tu avales tout proprement, comme une bonne petite pute que tu es. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je devrai également sucer tous les autres. Je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas le bonheur pour moi. J'avais réellement hâte que cela soit terminé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie, même Orochimaru n'a pas encore réussi à m'humilier à ce point. De toute manière, je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Au moment où je crois que tout est terminé, une surprise m'attend encore.

Deux gars me relèvent sur mes pieds. Je précise que j'ai toujours les poignets attachés ensemble dans mon dos. Un autre entreprend de m'enlever mon pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez ! Laissez-moi partir, maintenant ! » leur criai-je en espérant fortement qu'ils allaient me laisser partir. Erreur.

« Mais nous n'avons pas terminé. Il nous reste encore une chose que nous n'avons pas faite ! Une belle pute comme toi, mérite d'avoir de l'attention, tu ne crois pas ? » me dit le gars qui m'a amené ici en passant ses doigts sous mon menton. Je voudrais lui cracher au visage, mais ce que je vois du coin de l'œil m'arrête immédiatement. Un gars sort un couteau de sous le matelas. Je commence réellement à avoir peur. Que veulent-ils faire avec le couteau ? Ils ne peuvent pas m'abîmer n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de massacrer une pute, non ? Ils me regardent tous avec un sourire.

« Je crois que tu as compris que si tu tiens à la vie, tu obéis, sinon Kyo va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper personnellement de toi. Ah oui ! J'oubliais, si je ne suis pas satisfait de toi, malheureusement tu n'auras pas d'argent à ramener à Orochimaru-sama parce que nous allons te garder jusqu'au petit matin. »

Il me jette sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la paix ? Le fait-il exprès ? Il aime vraiment s'amuser avec moi cet enfoiré de chef ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Itachi a monté son propre gang. Est-ce qu'on m'avait averti de ne pas aller dans ce gang ? Je crois que oui. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté ces personnes à ce moment-là ? Par ta faute, nee-chan !

Il me détache les poignets. « Mets-toi à quatre pattes comme une belle chienne que tu es ! »

Je m'exécute en me demandant quand est-ce que mon calvaire va se terminer. Un gars vient se poster devant moi sur le lit et me fourre son pénis dans la bouche. Pourquoi dois-je encore le sucer ? Je veux partir d'ici. Je veux retrouver Neji. Je veux … je veux … Aille ! Je sens une douleur atroce dans mon postérieur. Un des gars a décidé de me pénétrer sans ménagement. Je vois que je suis le seul à ne pas prendre plaisir, tous les autres rient de bon cœur. Ils s'amusent de me voir dans cette position. Ils disent que je suis une pute facile, que c'est la première fois qu'ils en trouvent une aussi docile. Cela me met de plus en plus en colère ! Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse, je ne suis pas habitué à ce train de vie. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je fais la rue et encore la première fois, c'est Neji qui avait été mon client. De plus, ces gars connaissent Orochimaru.

Après un temps qui me semble interminable, ils me laissent enfin tranquille. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai tellement mal à l'arrière-train. Je sens quelque chose tombé sur moi, comme plusieurs feuilles. Je me retourne pour m'apercevoir que ce sont les billets de banque qu'ils m'ont lancé dessus. Je ne vois personne dans la chambre. Je me lève du lit et prends mon boxer et mon pantalon et les enfile. Je ramasse tous les billets et les mets dans mes poches et sort de là en vitesse. Je ne veux pas rester et risquer qu'ils reviennent.

Je retourne sur la rue. Je marche en regardant autour de moi pour voir si Neji ne serait pas là, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas rencontrer à nouveau les gars. Après un bon dix minutes à marcher sans avoir de client, disons que je n'en cherche pas en particulier, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me tourne d'un coup près à frapper la personne, mais je suspens mon geste quand je vois qui est la personne en question.

« Neji ! » Je suis tellement content de le voir que je le prends par le cou et l'embrasse sans trop réfléchir. Quand on y pense bien, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir de cette façon, donc je comprends très bien l'air surpris que Neji affiche sur son visage.

« Sasuke, tu as l'air en forme ! » me dit-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.

« À dire vrai, je ne me sentais pas tellement bien avant que tu apparaisses, mais maintenant que tu es là, ça va beaucoup mieux. » lui dis-je.

« Comment ça ? Je t'ai tellement manqué ? Je n'aurais pas pensé cela la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne croyais même pas pouvoir te revoir. »

« Neji, est-ce que … » je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il le fait pour moi.

« Viens, Sasuke, allons dans ma chambre, nous serons en paix. »

Je le suis avec difficulté. Disons qu'il marche un peu trop vite pour moi vu l'état dans lequel je suis. Je m'abstiens de le lui dire. Malheureusement, il le remarque.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, où tu marches bizarrement ? » me demande-t-il sans toutefois s'arrêter. Je vais lui répondre rendu dans sa chambre à l'hôtel.

Nous entrons dans la chambre et Neji se dirige directement vers le lit et tapote la place à côté de lui pour que j'aille m'asseoir, mais je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Je ne parle pas. Je ne le regarde pas non plus. Je me sens tout à coup gêner d'être en sa présence. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais l'image de Naruto apparaît dans ma tête et m'empêche de penser correctement. Avec ce que je m'apprête à faire, j'ai encore l'impression de le trahir. J'ai beau me répéter que celui qui le trompe vraiment, c'est Neji, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens bloqué.

Neji s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise.

« Sasuke, tu sais que tu peux me parler. » me dit-il. Je vois dans ces yeux qu'il s'inquiète.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien. » lui répondis-je.

« Si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, tu serais déjà dans le lit entrain de … »

« Arrête ! » Je me lève. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me dirige vers la porte. « Laisse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te voir. » J'ouvre la porte pour sortir, mais Neji est vite à côté de moi et m'arrête.

Il referme la porte et me conduit au lit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça. Oui, j'ai toujours aimé Neji, mais j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont maintenant réservés à une autre personne que lui. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à définir mes sentiments envers cette personne. J'aime toujours Neji, mais plus comme un confident qu'un amant. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'est donné ce rôle. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. C'est lui qui s'est offert. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Depuis toujours, c'est Neji que j'aimais comme un fou, j'avais mal de le voir avec Naruto. J'ai aimé Kiba. C'était vraiment de l'amour, mais je ne serai jamais capable d'oublier Neji, je l'aime trop. Vous allez me demander ce que je fais de Sai ? Lui, c'est comme un _fuckfriend_ pour l'instant. Peut-être que les sentiments se développeront plus, mais pas pour l'instant. Nous ne l'avons jamais refait depuis cette fameuse journée. Je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours.

« Sasuke. »

Je sors de mes pensées pour regarder Neji. Une question me vient à l'esprit. J'ai besoin de la lui poser avant d'aller plus loin.

« Neji, comment fais-tu pour tromper Naruto sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? »

Le regard de Neji devient sombre. Il baisse les yeux un instant avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Nous ne sortons plus ensemble. Naruto et moi, c'est terminé. » me dit-il comme s'il venait de m'annoncer une nouvelle quelconque. « Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Il ne voulait pas me quitter, mais je lui ai dit que tant qu'il n'essayerait pas de te comprendre ou seulement de t'accepter tel que tu es, c'était terminé. Je n'ai pas le goût de laisser tomber un ami parce que mon amant ne le supporte pas. »

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne veux pas croire ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il a quitté Naruto à cause de moi. NON ! Neji pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Il t'aimait tant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais rien tenté jusqu'au jour où j'ai attiré Neji dans un coin et qu'ils nous ont découvert.

« Neji, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu l'aimes encore ! »

« Non, Sasuke, je ne l'aime plus. Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer ceux qui ne se préoccupent pas des autres. »

« Mais, je ne me suis jamais préoccupé des autres, Neji. »

Il ne me répond pas, mais s'approche un peu plus de moi. Ses lèvres viennent chatouiller les miennes, je me recule un peu.

« Neji, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Toi non plus. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu marches difficilement depuis tout à l'heure. » me dit-il en essayant à nouveau de m'embrasser.

Je sais que cela me fera du bien, mais je ne veux pas me laisser aller. Tout à coup, une idée me passe par la tête. Je m'éloigne à nouveau, mais les mains de Neji se placent rapidement dans mon dos et me rapprochent de lui. J'essaie de le repousser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il se rapproche de mon oreille.

« Laisse-toi faire. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Je peux te le donner, maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Naruto, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur qu'il t'en veuille. »

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il a laissé Naruto pour moi. Pour que je me sente mieux, que je me sente plus à l'aise avec lui. Je n'ai plus la force de résister, donc je me laisse aller.

Ses lèvres viennent capturer les miennes, j'ouvre un peu ma bouche et je sens la langue de Neji se faufiler entre mes lèvres pour aller rejoindre la mienne. Ses mains me caressent le dos. Elles se faufilent sous ma chemise. Soudain, je me fige, je romps le baiser et je regarde Neji.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? » me demande-t-il.

Est-ce que le fait qu'il n'ait pas fait allusion à la façon que j'étais habillé m'a choqué ? Je ne comprends pas plus ma réaction. Pourtant je la déteste cette chemise d'autant plus que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie acheté. Je décide de déboutonner ma chemise avant qu'il dise autre chose, mais je suis arrêté dans mon geste.

« Sasuke, n'essaie pas d'aller trop vite. Profites-en, nous avons tout notre temps. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'elle te va très bien cette chemise. » rajoute-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser.

Pendant que nos langues dansent la valse dans nos bouches, ses mains reprennent leurs caresses dans mon dos sous ma chemise. Les miennes sont posées sur ses hanches. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller plus loin, pas après ce que je viens de subir. Mais Neji ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Son corps bouge de façon à me pousser pour que je m'allonge sur le lit. Ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de désappointement. Il me sourit et entreprend de défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je ferme les yeux. J'essaie de me calmer un peu. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois le laisser aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'est pas au courant, je n'ai jamais répondu à sa question. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Il ne s'en ait pas aperçu.

« Neji ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout. Désolé, mais … »

« Il va falloir me dire la raison. » me dit-il en allant embrasser mon nombril.

Sa langue s'amuse avec celui-ci. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux et j'hésite à lui dire. Si je ne lui dis pas, il va aller jusqu'au bout malgré que je ne le veuille pas et si je lui dis, comment réagira-t-il ? Je sens ses doigts descendre vers mon bas ventre.

« Je viens de me faire violer. » dis-je sans trop réfléchir, mon but étant qu'il arrête. Par contre un sanglot m'échappe. J'ai vraiment peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette. Je veux le garder. Il est ma seule raison de garder les pieds sur terre. De ne pas me laisser aller dans l'univers où je suis rendu.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens de … me faire .. violer. » le dernier mot est sorti dans un murmure. J'essaie d'arrêter de pleurer, mais j'en suis incapable.

« Par Orochimaru ? » me demande-t-il. Si ce n'était que lui.

« Non, par des types juste avant que tu arrives. Ils étaient … environ cinq. » dis-je le regard au plafond. Je n'ose même pas regarder Neji dans les yeux.

« Sasuke. »

« Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai vraiment pas le goût ? » lui demandai-je avant de me lever et de m'asseoir. « Désolé, Neji, mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas pouvoir te satisfaire ce soir. » Je prends ma chemise pour la remettre. Il m'interrompt dans mon geste.

« Sasuke, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui s'aventurent encore sur mes joues et je renifle. Je mets ma chemise et je me lève. Neji me retient par mon poignet.

« Sasuke, si tu ne parles pas, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. »

« Personne ne peut plus m'aider. C'est trop tard. Je ne peux même plus … mais attends ! »

Neji me regarde avec beaucoup de points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Ben, euh… » Je ne sais pas trop comment lui demander cela, mais je décide de me lancer. « Je viens d'avoir une idée pour me venger de mon frère, même s'il est en prison. »

« Attends ! » Pourquoi m'interrompt-il ? C'est assez difficile pour moi de lui demander ce à quoi je viens de penser. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux continuer à te venger malgré qu'il soit en prison ? Sasuke, ne crois-tu pas que tu as assez de problèmes en étant dans ce gang de rue ? Tu pourrais laisser la justice faire son travail maintenant. Essaie donc de te sortir de là au lieu de te préoccuper de ton frère ! »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû me la fermer. Tu ne me comprendras jamais. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens. » Je me lève. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire cela. Si ça se trouve, je viens de perdre la dernière personne qui pouvait réellement m'aider. Je prends mes choses et me dirige vers la porte. Maintenant, les larmes sont sèchent et c'est la colère qui m'a gagnée. Encore une fois, Neji me retient.

« Sasuke, attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'essaie de te comprendre, mais je croyais que maintenant qu'il était en prison, tu lâcherais prise. »

« Il va sortir, Neji. La seule preuve qu'ils ont contre lui, c'est ma parole. S'ils ne me trouvent pas, ils n'ont aucune raison de le garder. »

« Je vais y aller. Je vais aller le voir pour toi. Pour l'instant, tu ne veux pas te venger, mais avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Je regarde Neji, je me sens soulagé. Il a réussi à lire en moi. Il a raison, je veux savoir s'il va bien. Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas le dire. Je veux pouvoir le revoir. J'essaie de m'enlever ses idées là de ma tête. Je veux venger mes parents et c'est mon frère qui les a tués, point final. Itachi n'est plus rien pour moi. Il n'est plus mon frère. Il est mon frère. Non ! Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Neji s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre fort. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je ferme les yeux et je laisse les larmes coulées. J'ai honte, c'est la seule personne avec qui je me permets d'être faible.

Nous restons un bon moment sans bouger ni dire un mot. Doucement je me décolle de lui avec regret, je me sentais si bien dans ses bras.

« Je vais lui écrire une lettre. J'aimerais par contre que tu ne lui parles pas de ce que je vis. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. » dis-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne dit pas un mot et se tourne pour aller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en sort du papier et un crayon que je prends et je vais ensuite m'asseoir à la petite table. Pendant que j'écrirai, il ira prendre sa douche et viendra s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise. Quand je termine enfin ma lettre, cela ma pris tout près de deux heures pour l'écrire, je la remets à Neji.

« Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire. » lui demandai-je.

« Je te le promets. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il se lève et vient m'embrasser sur le front.

« Je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas me faire réprimander. De toute manière, j'ai l'argent qu'il a demandé. Les gars de tout à l'heure me l'ont laissé avant de partir. »

Neji me regarde. Il semble inquiet. Il n'a pas aimé savoir que je m'étais fait violer et c'est normal. S'il savait tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis que je suis dans ce groupe. Il m'a vu il y a quelques semaines, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Nous nous disons au revoir et je lui demande de le laisser savoir à Sakura quand il sera aller voir Itachi. Il promet de le faire. Je retourne dans la rue et je prends illico la direction de la planque.

* * *

**POV Kabuto**

Orochimaru-sama nous a convoqués, Gaara et moi, dans son bureau. Je sais qu'il avait dans ses plans l'élimination d'une famille l'empêchant de mener à bien ses projets. Par contre, cela fait maintenant quatre mois qu'il m'en a parlé et il n'a encore rien fait. Pourquoi met-il autant de temps à procéder à l'exécution ? C'est la première fois qu'il ne me dit rien au sujet de l'identité de la famille en question. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête.

En marchant dans le couloir qui mène à son bureau, j'ai croisé Sasuke. Toujours aussi impoli avec les autres, il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. Si j'ai la possibilité, je vais en parler avec Orochimaru-sama. C'est inacceptable. J'espère qu'il me donnera la permission de le punir pour cet affront. J'arrive devant le bureau de notre chef et je cogne trois coups.

« Entre. »

En entrant dans le bureau, je m'incline devant le chef. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour lui. Très jeune, il m'a aidé. C'est grâce à lui si, aujourd'hui, j'ai un toit et de quoi me nourrir. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère. J'avance dans la pièce, je vois Gaara adossé sur le mur à la droite du bureau, les bras croisés. J'ai un peu de difficulté avec lui. Premièrement, parce que nous ne pouvons jamais deviner ses pensées et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est le seul qui réussit à faire ce qu'il veut. Orochimaru le laisse la plupart du temps tranquille. Il ne l'oblige à rien. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Comme notre chef a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, je ne me préoccupe pas du fait qu'il ne nous salut jamais et qu'il agit comme si nous n'existions pas. Orochimaru-sama me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise libre devant son bureau. Il nous regarde chacun notre tour avant de commencer à parler.

« Je vous ai parlé, il y a quelques mois, d'une famille qui mettait son nez dans mes affaires. Après des menaces bien placées, elle m'a fichu la paix, mais dernièrement, elle recommence à m'indisposer. Cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de les avertir. Je vais mettre mes menaces à exécutions. » nous dit Orochimaru-sama. Je sais très bien de quelle famille il est question. Le chef continue sans que nous puissions placer un mot. « Je veux avoir le fils unique de cette famille en vie ! Ses parents, sa sœur, je les veux morts. Est-ce bien compris ? » nous demande-t-il avec un rictus sadique sur son visage.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut faire avec le fils de cette famille. « Comment allons-nous … »

« Laisse-moi terminer, Kabuto ! » me coupe-t-il. « Vous ferez équipe avec Yukitaka et Kinsuke. Je vais les convoquer la journée même pour les avertir. Je ne veux pas risquer que le plan s'ébruite et tombe à l'eau. » Il fait une pause avant de continuer. Disons que le choix des personnes qu'il nous impose ne me satisfait pas, mais nous devrons faire avec. « La sécurité de leur baraque est trop élevée et sophistiquée pour que nous risquions d'y pénétrer. Nous causerons un accident mortel qui leur sera fatal. Il sera important que le fils ne soit pas avec eux, donc nous le récupérerons à la sortie de l'école. Rinji suit les parents depuis déjà deux semaines. Dans son rapport, il m'indique exactement le bon moment de la journée et l'endroit où nous pourrons causer l'accident. »

« Que faisons-nous de leur jeune fille ? » lui demandai-je.

« Elle sera dans la voiture avec ses parents. Elle n'est pas en âge d'aller à l'école. Rinji soutient dans son rapport qu'elle est souvent avec ceux-ci. »

« Quel sera notre rôle ? »

« Vous causerez l'accident. Je vous sais assez discret pour cette tâche. »

Super ! Travailler avec Gaara est une aubaine ! Vraiment, j'aurais pu le faire seul, mais les ordres étant ce qu'ils sont, je n'ai aucun droit de les critiquer. C'est toujours mieux que de travailler avec Yukitaka et Kinsuke, deux lâches qui ne font pas grand chose. Ne nous donnant pas congé, je me demande ce qu'il a d'autre à nous dire.

« Je veux profiter du fait que vous soyez avec moi pour vous avertir que cette semaine je compte bien reprendre ma place au sein de l'Akatsuki. »

Je sursaute légèrement. Comment veut-il faire ? Attendez, il veut en profiter pendant qu'Itachi est en prison. Ce n'est pas bête, mais il va sûrement revenir.

« Que comptes-tu faire si Itachi revient ? » me donnai-je le droit de lui demander.

« Itachi ? Je suis certain qu'il reviendra et je l'attends ! S'il veut jouer au plus fort, j'ai un atout qui le tiendra tranquille, Sasuke. Il ne voudra jamais faire de mal à son cher frère. » Un sourire se dessine sur sa figure. Il a hâte de se retrouver devant Itachi pour l'affronter à nouveau, sachant d'avance qu'il sera le vainqueur. J'aime Orochimaru-sama et ses plans sadiques !

Depuis que Sasuke est avec nous, j'ai eu connaissance que l'autorité d'Itachi était mis à rude épreuve. J'ai mes propres sources. De plus, ils ont beaucoup de nouveaux dans leur groupe qui n'ont jamais encore combattu contre un autre gang. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aime travailler avec Gaara ! Orochimaru-sama nous donne congé en nous mentionnant que nous aurons de plus amples informations dans quelques jours. Je fais un signe affirmatif de la tête. Je ne me lève pas, j'attends que Gaara soit sorti pour demander la parole au chef.

« As-tu quelques choses en particulier à me demander, Kabuto ? »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. Je voulais vous parler du comportement de Sasuke. Je le trouve très impoli. Il ne nous salut pas quand il nous rencontre dans les corridors et bien souvent, il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je voulais savoir votre avis. »

« Laisse-le. Je lui réserve une belle surprise. Je te demande d'être patient. Il n'accepte pas encore sa situation, mais cela viendra. Je suis certain que tu auras d'autres occasions de t'occuper de lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il commence à m'obéir aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, je veux le laisser s'habituer au fonctionnement du gang. » me dit-il avec son éternel sourire sadique.

Je lui fais également un sourire satisfait et je me lève. Je me dirige vers le salon pour relaxer tout en consommant une ou deux lignes de coke. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, je vois Sasuke assis avec Sakura, ils sont en train de jaser. Une idée me vient en tête.

Je m'installe pour me faire ma ligne et j'observe attentivement Sasuke. Je le sens nerveux. Est-ce ma présence qui le rend comme ça ? J'ai remarqué qu'il n'a eu aucun regard en ma direction, mais il a baissé le ton de sa voix pour que je n'entende plus leur conversation. Par contre, Sakura m'a fait un petit signe pour me saluer. Je continue à les observer tout en sniffant ma coke. Je me fais une deuxième ligne. Quand j'ai terminé je range les choses à leur place et je me tourne vers les deux amis.

« Sakura, sors d'ici ! » lui dis-je sur un ton sec.

Elle me regarde sans trop comprendre. Mon regard trace une ligne invisible de Sakura vers l'entrée du salon pour lui faire comprendre à nouveau que je veux qu'elle sorte. Elle semble avoir compris puisqu'elle se lève et sort. Sasuke se lève également mais, je suis plus vite, je lui bloque le chemin.

« Pousses-toi ! » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je. « Je voulais justement te parler. » lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Bien sûr, il recule, mais bientôt il se retrouve à tomber assis sur le divan.

Je me penche vers lui et viens lui murmurer quelques mots dans l'oreille.

« Tu sais que tu peux être très intéressant. J'aimerais bien m'amuser avec toi. »

Il essaie de me repousser, mais il en est incapable. Je prends ses deux poignets et les tiens fermement au-dessus de sa tête. Mon autre main glisse très lentement sous son t-shirt. Je le vois fermer les yeux et réprimer un frisson. Pendant que ma main explore son torse, ma langue goûte à ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces, si sensuelles. Mes doigts s'amusent maintenant avec un mamelon. Je le pince et le tourne entre mes doigts. Ma langue essaie de pénétrer dans sa bouche, je dois forcer l'entrée, mais je finis par y arriver. Je sens qu'il veut se défaire de mon emprise au niveau de ses poignets.

« Oh non ! Je ne veux pas de résistance, sinon, cela risque d'être plus douloureux. » Il arrête immédiatement. Il comprend vite. Ma langue reprend son exploration pendant que ma main descend lentement vers son bas ventre et ses cuisses que je caresse. Ma main passe en frôlant son membre. Je le sens gonflé et dur. C'est bien, malgré qu'il ne veuille pas que je le touche, il bande pareil. Je ris intérieurement. Je voudrais l'amener dans ma chambre, mais un son m'interrompt.

« Hum, hum. »

Je redresse la tête. Subitement, je lâche Sasuke et je recule de quelques pas.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, Kabuto ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. Je voulais seulement m'amuser un peu c'est tout. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire mal. » lui répondis-je en espérant que cette réponse le satisfera.

« Bien Kabuto, je comprends ton impatience, mais maintenant, tu le laisses tranquille comme je te l'ai demandé. Je vais te le dire quand tu pourras t'amuser avec lui. Soit patient ! » Son regard dérive vers Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé depuis son intervention. Il tremble comme une pauvre petite feuille. « Sasuke, tu peux sortir. Va prendre une douche. Tu es libre ce soir de faire ce qu'il te plaît. »

Sasuke se lève et court presque jusqu'à l'escalier. Orochimaru-sama reporte son regard sur moi.

« Kabuto, tu m'as déçu sur ce coup. Je te croyais capable d'attendre. »

« Désolé, Orochimaru-sama. » Je baisse la tête pour lui montrer que je suis vraiment désoler. Il s'approche de moi. Je me fige un peu. Il met sa main sur ma joue et approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« Je sais Kabuto. Je voudrais que tu viennes dans ma chambre ce soir. Nous allons nous amuser cette nuit. » me susurre-t-il avant de s'éloigner de moi et de quitter le salon.

* * *

**Itachi** : Pourquoi a-t-il droit à un POV ?

**Sasuke** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je crois également que d'autres le sont.

**Rebhist** : Je sais bien que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix d'en faire un.

**Orochimaru** : Regardez qui est-ce qui critique l'auteure. À votre place je me la fermerais. Qui sait ce qui peut lui passer par la tête pour vous. Peut-être aura-t-elle l'idée de te laisser pourrir en prison Itachi ou l'idée de laisser Kabuto s'amuser pleinement avec Sasuke ?

**(Itachi et Sasuke pâlissent et regarde l'auteure n'étant pas sûr de sa réaction.)**

**Rebhist** : Orochimaru, tu as raison, mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable de faire cela à mes deux personnages préférés, mais je retiens l'idée quand même.

**Itachi** : Tu as tout à fait le droit de faire le POV de n'importe qui !

**Sasuke** : Oui, Nee-san a raison. N'importe qui !

**Rebhist** : Oui, je retiens vraiment ton idée ! Hé ! Hé !


	18. Affrontement

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV des personnages.

**Couple : ** Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Sasu/Neji, Sasu/Sai

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà maintenant le chapitre 18 ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne pensais jamais écrire autant de chapitres, j'en suis fière ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que de fidèles lecteurs lisent mon histoire et attendent avec impatience le prochain chapitre. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un review et ma fidèle beta-reader qui ne m'a pas laissé tomber et qui continue à m'encourager à écrire. Merci à tous !

**Chapitre 18 : Affrontement**

POV d'Itachi

Pendant la dernière semaine, un nouveau détenu est arrivé. Je dois partager ma cellule avec lui. Il n'est pas très bavard, cela m'arrange parce que je ne le suis pas non plus. J'ai à peine su son nom, Shijo. Il m'a conseillé de me tenir tranquille. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher les embrouilles puisque j'espère sortir au plus vite d'ici. Je regarde la petite horloge de la cuisine. Dans deux heures, j'aurai le droit de faire un appel. Habituellement, je laisse mon tour. Depuis la dernière fois où j'ai parlé au gang, j'appréhendais de leur parler à nouveau. J'ai trop souffert des paroles que Deidara m'avait dites à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, je décide de les appeler, je veux savoir quels sont ses sentiments envers moi. Je veux le savoir avant de revenir au repère. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Sera-t-il en colère parce que je n'ai pas donné des nouvelles plus tôt ? Je laisse mes pensées de côté et je reviens à mon ouvrage, préparation du déjeuner. Eh oui, je travaille toujours aux cuisines ! Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite quand nous sommes occupés à faire quelque chose au lieu de rien faire dans notre cellule. C'est également plus pratique pour récupérer ma dope. Par contre, je n'aime pas être obligé de me lever tôt le matin. C'est atroce pour moi qui suis habitué de me lever sur l'heure du midi. Mais si cela peut me donner une chance de sortir d'ici plus vite, je suis prêt à subir.

Nous sommes quatre le matin dans la cuisine sans compter les deux gardiens qui dorment presque sur leur chaise. Je ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres. Le seul détenu à qui j'adresse vraiment la parole, c'est mon _dealer_. Je dois bien lui donner ma commande et le payer.

Je suis en train de faire cuire le gruau (si nous pouvons appeler cela du gruau) quand je sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je lâche la cuillère et je me retourne. Je me retrouve face à face avec mon _dealer_.

« Tu as ma commande ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, j'attends que tu me paies. » me dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

« Je t'ai déjà donné l'argent hier, non ? »

« L'argent ? Oui. Mais il y a un petit extra. » me dit-il en me murmurant dans l'oreille.

« Je t'ai déjà précisé que je ne voulais pas te payer de cette façon. » lui dis-je en espérant être assez clair.

Il me regarde et je vois qu'il est très sérieux. Merde ! Je n'ai pas le goût de faire ça avec lui. Bon d'accord, j'admets que je suis en manque et que j'aimerais bien faire cela autrement qu'en me masturbant, mais pas avec lui, ni aucun autre détenu.

« Je t'attends après le déjeuner. » me dit-il avant de continuer ce qu'il avait à faire.

Je retourne à mes chaudrons sous l'œil attentif de mon _dealer_ qui ne me lâche pas. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas le faire avec lui. Si l'argent ne le suffit pas, j'essayerai de trouver un autre _dealer_. D'accord, ce n'est pas facile, mais je finirai sûrement par en trouver un que l'argent lui suffit. Bordel ! Le chaudron est en train de déborder. Je ferme le rond et essaye d'en récupérer le plus possible sans en perdre trop. Je suis chanceux, les gardiens n'ont rien vu. La dernière fois que cela m'est arrivé, j'ai dû sauter le déjeuné parce qu'il n'y en avait plus pour moi. Je sais très bien qu'il en restait, mais ils m'ont puni pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Après avoir réparé ma gaffe, mes pensées m'amènent au téléphone que je vais faire. Soudain, j'y pense, nous sommes le matin, Konan ne sera sûrement pas au repère. Merde ! Je voulais vraiment parler à Deidara. Au moins entendre sa voix, même si c'est pour m'engueuler. Va-t-il vraiment vouloir me parler ? Et s'il refuse ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Il va me parler, je vais entendre sa voix. Est-ce qu'il m'a pardonné ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions parce que les détenus arrivent pour le déjeuner. Nous les servons. Pendant ce temps, je ne pense pas à grand chose. Ensuite, vient le temps où c'est notre tour de manger. Je prends le bol que je m'étais préparé et vais m'asseoir. Je vois Munetaka venir s'asseoir près de moi. Son visage affiche un sourire diabolique. Il jette un coup d'œil à mon bol et son sourire s'élargit. Je me lève et vais jeter le contenu de mon bol. Je décide de ne pas déjeuner. Je n'ai pas pris le risque de manger au cas où il aurait mis une drogue quelconque dans mon déjeuner. Avec le sourire qu'il me faisait, je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Malheureusement, je devrai attendre le dîner avant de manger. Cela risque d'être long si je prends en considération que j'ai déjà très faim. Est-ce que je pourrais entrer dans la cuisine maintenant et aller me chercher un autre bol ? Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, mais la porte de la cuisine est fermée à clé. Elle ne s'ouvrira seulement quand les trois autres auront également terminé et que nous devrons aller faire la vaisselle. Donc, j'attends près de la porte que nous puissions entrer pour continuer notre ouvrage. Pendant ce temps, j'en profite parce qu'il n'y a aucun gardien en vue pour me faire une ligne de coke. C'est assez stressant sachant qu'un gardien peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai eu le temps et maintenant, je me sens un peu mieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres ont terminé et la porte nous est ouverte, c'est l'heure de la vaisselle.

Une heure vient de passer quand un gardien se pointe pour m'annoncer que c'est mon tour de faire mon téléphone. Il est environ neuf heures. J'étais en train de couper des légumes pour le dîner. Je laisse tout en plan et le suis. Arrivé au téléphone, je compose le numéro du cellulaire de Konan. Naturellement, elle me répond.

« Itachi ? C'est bien toi ?» me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Est-ce que tu es au repère ? » lui demandai-je tout de suite. Mon temps étant calculé.

« Oui, je suppose que tu veux parler à Deidara ? »

« S'il veut me parler. » répondis-je. Je l'entends crier le nom de mon amour. Mon cœur bat très fort dans ma poitrine.

« Allô. »

« Deidara ? C'est moi, Itachi. » Le ton de sa voix me laisse croire qu'il n'est pas très enthousiaste à me parler. Je sens une larme qui veut déborder de mes yeux.

« Salut. Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-il sans trop de conviction.

« Oui, comme je peux. Deidara, je suis content de t'entendre. » lui dis-je. J'essaie de mettre le plus d'émotion dans ma voix, mais ma gorge est serrée. J'ai peur qu'il raccroche. « J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'en veux toujours. » Aussi bien aller directement au but. Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Écoute, Itachi, je ne pourrai pas te répondre à cette question maintenant. Nous devrons avoir une bonne discussion toi et moi si tu reviens. » me dit-il pour toute réponse. Mon cœur lâche. Il m'en veut encore. Il ne m'aime plus. NON ! Il n'a même pas espérance que je revienne. Comment ai-je pu pensé qu'il serait content de m'entendre. C'est plus fort que moi, je dois lui demander.

« Est-ce que je te manque ? » lui demandai-je presque dans un murmure.

« Itachi. » me dit-il en soupirant. « Bien sûr que tu me manques, je pense souvent à toi. »

Je le coupe. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Itachi, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne t'aimerais-je plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de savoir. Depuis que je suis ici, je me demande si tu m'as pardonné ou pas, si tu m'aimes encore ou pas. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Deidara. C'est tellement dur d'être loin de toi. Tu me manques énormément, ... énormément.» Ce dernier mot est sorti de ma bouche dans un murmure. Un sanglot m'échappe. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas ici. Le seul endroit où je me permets de le faire, c'est dans les bras de mon amour qui est malheureusement à l'autre bout de la ville. Une question brûle mes lèvres, mais j'ai peur de la lui poser. Je ne sais pas si le sujet « Sasuke » est devenu tabou entre nous. Le silence s'éternise, mon temps s'écoule.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais par hasard avoir des nouvelles de ton frère ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Est-ce que je devrais ? Que veut-il entendre ? Je l'entends soupirer avant de continuer.

« Hidan l'a croisé. Disons que … il n'était pas en forme. Il semblait avoir très mal. D'après lui, il semblait avoir subit une punition comme seul Orochimaru ou Kabuto peuvent en donner. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je ne suis plus en mesure de les retenir.

« Merci Deidara, je t'aime ! » lui dis-je dans un dernier espoir qu'il me le dise en retour.

« Moi aussi, Itachi ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas sortir bientôt ! »

Je raccroche avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose. Sa dernière phrase sonnait fausse. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas sincère dans le «moi aussi». Je sentais qu'il se forçait pour le dire. Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou quoi ? Je suis content d'avoir des nouvelles de mon frère, mais j'avais espéré de meilleures nouvelles.

Je retourne aux cuisines continuer mon travail. J'ai hâte de retourner dans ma cellule pour réfléchir correctement. L'avant-midi passe sans trop d'anicroches. Munetaka m'a laissé tranquille, mais je voyais qu'il me lançait souvent des coups d'œil. Est-ce qu'il me prépare quelque chose ?

Après l'heure du dîner, je retourne dans ma cellule. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'un gardien se présente à ma porte.

« Suis-moi, tu as de la visite. » me dit-il en me menottant pour m'emmener dans la salle des visites. Je ne sais pas qui peut venir me voir. Sûrement pas Deidara, c'est tout juste s'il m'a parlé au téléphone. Konan, ce serait déjà plus plausible. Mais pourquoi ?

Nous entrons dans la salle. Elle est composée de plusieurs tables accompagnées de deux chaises chaque. Je vois un jeune homme assis à une table. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il semble nerveux. Le gardien m'enlève les menottes et me montre le jeune homme. Je me dirige vers lui et m'assois devant lui. Il me regarde, je le reconnais enfin. C'est le copain de Naruto. Je me demande bien pourquoi il vient me voir.

« Bonjour. » lui dis-je voyant qu'il n'osait pas vraiment me parler.

« Salut. » Il me regarde un peu et continue. « Je suis ici de la part d'une personne qui tu connais bien. C'est ton frère qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. Il voulait que je te remette cette lettre de sa part. »

Je suis surpris. Mon frère envoie un de ses amis pour venir me voir. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'ils attendent seulement qu'il se présente pour m'inculper ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? De cette façon, il pourrait avoir sa vengeance. Je prends la lettre en question. Je suis surpris, elle n'a pas été ouverte. Je lui fais un signe affirmatif pour le remercier.

« Comment va-t-il ? » lui demandai-je convaincu qu'il ne me donnera sûrement pas de réponse.

« Écoute, il m'a fait promettre que je ne parlerais pas de lui, mais à vrai dire, je m'inquiète énormément pour lui. Tu vas sûrement comprendre avec la lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lu donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'écrit. Par contre, j'étais présent quand il l'a écrite et je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de le faire. Il a beaucoup hésité à me demander ce service. »

« D'accord. Est-il toujours avec le gang d'Orochimaru ? » lui demandai-je. Je veux en savoir le plus possible.

« Oui. » Il baisse la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable. « Écoute, Itachi, c'est ça ? » Je hoche la tête. « Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Il essaie de nous faire croire le contraire, mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Je deviens curieux ma foi.

« Quand il parle de toi, ce n'est pas de la haine que nous pouvons voir. Je crois plutôt qu'il espère que tu sortiras et que vous puissiez avoir une relation fraternelle. Sinon, je m'explique mal pourquoi il ne serait pas accourut témoigner contre toi pour que tu sois inculpé. Il sait très bien qu'il est le seul à pouvoir te condamner. »

« Peut-être tout simplement qu'il ment quand il affirme avoir tout vu. » Je ne suis pas encore capable de croire qu'il a tout vu. « Écoute … hum … »

« Neji. »

« Neji. Écoute, j'aime mon frère. Je ne lui veux pas de mal, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il s'est passé des choses vraiment écœurantes avec mon père quand celui-ci était vivant, je l'ai protégé en l'empêchant de subir les attouchements sexuels de mon père. Je l'ai toujours protégé. Je les ai subis à sa place. »

J'ai craqué. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je lui demande à nouveau comme va Sasuke.

« Je lui ai promit. » Il me regarde et soupir. « Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as tué tes parents ? Parce que ton père faisait des choses pas très catholiques avec toi ? »

« Cela m'a aidé à le faire, mais je voulais lui faire mal, le briser comme il l'avait fait avec moi. J'ai rencontré Orochimaru et j'ai commencé à me tenir avec lui, malheureusement, il m'a demandé de tuer mes parents. À cause de la rancœur que j'avais envers mon père, cela m'a facilité la tâche. J'étais censé tuer toute ma famille, même Sasuke, mais quand je suis entré dans la maison, il n'était pas là, j'étais soulagé. Je suis parti avant qu'il n'arrive espérant qu'il ne saurait pas que c'était son frère qui avait fait cela. » J'essuie les larmes sur mon visage. « Tu es le premier avec qui j'en parle. Même mon petit copain ne connaît pas tous les détails de mon enfance. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir comment est Sasuke, j'ai vraiment peur pour lui. Il voulait me faire mal et il a réussi en entrant dans ce gang. J'ai peur pour lui, Neji. » J'arrête de parler parce que je sens que je vais divaguer.

« Je crois que je vais t'en parler un peu. Je t'ai parlé un peu de ses sentiments. Il est vraiment confus, mais je crois que cela va se rétablir quand il te reverra. Il ne l'a pas facile avec Orochimaru. Celui-ci l'oblige à se prostituer et je sais qu'il a déjà subit une punition de lui. »

Je le regarde. Un étau vient écraser mon cœur et le réduire en miette. Ce salopard a osé toucher à mon frère. Il risque de savoir comment je m'appelle quand je vais finalement sortir d'ici.

« Merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles. J'espère sortir d'ici bientôt. Je ne veux pas laisser cette tête de serpent à sonnette faire plus de mal à Sasuke. J'ai promis à mon père que je le protègerais en tout temps. Je tiens à honorer cette promesse-là. »

Neji me regarde et me sourit. « Tu ressembles tellement à Sasuke. Vous faites les forts devant le monde, mais à l'intérieur c'est le noir total, c'est la déroute. »

«Tu l'as dit. Je ne suis pas un homme qui aime afficher ses faiblesses. Merci d'être venu. Cela m'a remonté un peu le moral, je vais maintenant aller lire la lettre de mon frère. Si tu le revois, dis-lui que je l'aime et je vais tout faire pour le protéger de ce crétin qui lui sert de chef pour l'instant. »

Neji me regarde et me fait un signe affirmatif. Il se lève et sort de la salle, je me tourne vers le gardien et il me ramène dans ma cellule. Je tiens la lettre sur mon cœur. Je veux la lire, mais j'appréhende ce que je vais y lire. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je regarde longtemps l'enveloppe sans sortir la lettre.

L'après-midi passe sans que j'aie ouvert la lettre. Le souper arrive. Je mange et ensuite ce sont les activités libres. Je décide de retourner dans ma cellule et je me dis que je devrais l'ouvrir. À l'instant où je prends ma lettre, une ombre se dessine dans la porte. Je lève mes yeux et vois Munetaka.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Mon paiement. » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te l'ai donné au souper. » lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il me laisserait tranquille.

« Je ne te parle pas de celui-là. Il y a deux paiements, l'argent et le sexe. Tu ne pourras pas passer à côté. À moins que tu veuilles que nous te tabassions à mort. Nous pourrions mettre cela sur ta faute. C'est facile, tu sais. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas répondre à ce genre de provocation. Du moins, pas ici. Je veux avoir une bonne conduite pour réussir à sortir plus vite. Il s'avance vers moi, je vois qu'il n'est pas seul. Il me prend le poignet et me tourne pour que je sois dos à lui. Ensuite, il approche son corps du mien et viens me murmurer quelque chose.

« Si tu ne te débats pas, tout ira très vite, tu verras. Je te donnerai peut-être même un petit surplus. »

Malgré son avertissement, j'essaie de me défaire de son emprise. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! Il me plaque au sol. Un autre s'avance vers moi et me donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ferme les yeux l'espace de deux secondes, quand je les ouvre, Munetaka passe sa main sous mon chandail. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Que dois-je faire ? Me débattre et risquer de rester plus longtemps ici ou me laisser faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'aime cela. Pas avec lui du moins.

Sa main continue sa montée vers mon torse. J'essaie de bouger, mais c'est peine perdue, les gars me tiennent trop bien. Je ferme les yeux et je pris pour qu'un gardien passe et les voit. Soudain, je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes pour ensuite descendre dans mon cou. Ses dents rencontrent ma carotide, il mordille un peu ma peau sans me faire mal. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, à Deidara, à mon frère, à tout, mais pas à ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Ses mains relèvent mon chandail et ses doigts commencent à s'amuser avec mes tétons. Ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreille.

« Tu sais, que depuis la première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, je souhaite goûter ta peau, te faire des douceurs et t'emmener au septième ciel. Je crois que j'ai assez attendu. » me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonne à l'entendre. Et moi dans tout ça ? Il ne me demande pas mon avis ? Je dois subir ses désirs et ne rien dire ? _Cela ne ressemblerait-il pas à ce que tu faisais le soir à de pauvres jeunes dans la rue ? _ Arrg ! Maudite conscience ! Pourtant elle a raison, je suis précisément en train de subir un viol, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire subir à d'autres! Merde ! Non ! Il a sûrement l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Bordel ! Je dois trouver un moyen de l'arrêter ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de gardiens quand nous voulons qu'ils soient là ?

« Relevez-le, je voudrais qu'il me fasse une bonne fellation ! » ordonna-t-il aux autres.

Je me sens soulevé par les bras et me retrouvai à genoux devant lui. Il y avait toujours un gars qui me tenait les bras croisés dans le dos. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Il baisse sa braguette de pantalon et sort son engin. Il me le présente. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me la mettre dans la bouche. Il m'empoigne les cheveux et approche encore sa bite de ma bouche. Je serre les lèvres.

« Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser tomber parce que tu ne veux pas ouvrir ! Détrompes-toi ! »

En disant cela sa main tenant son pénis s'approche de mon visage et vient pincer mon nez. Je ne peux plus respirer. Bordel de merde ! Je vais être obliger d'ouvrir la bouche si je veux un peu d'air. Quand je sens mes poumons s'enflammer, je décide enfin d'ouvrir la bouche pour récupérer de l'air. Naturellement, il en profite pour me fourrer sa bite dans la bouche. Il me lâche le nez, mais a toujours son autre main qui tient fermement mes cheveux. Sans que je ne le veule, il me fait faire des va et viens. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. C'est trop de pression pour moi. Être violé de cette façon me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir. Je sens son membre gonflé et après une ou deux minutes qui me parurent beaucoup plus longues, il vient dans ma bouche. Il se retire et me lâche. Je tombe couché sur le sol.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » entendai-je. Il n'est pas trop tôt. Je me surprends à trembler tellement j'ai eu peur.

J'entends faiblement ce qu'y se passe par la suite. Je sens quelqu'un me touché.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande cette personne. Je sais que ce n'est pas un de mes assaillants. Je fais un signe affirmatif.

Il m'aide à me lever et m'asseoir sur le lit. Je frissonne. Il me donne un autre chandail pour que je puisse le mettre.

« Je venais te chercher parce que ton avocat voulait te voir. » me dit-il. Je me lève péniblement. Je mets ma main dans ma poche de pantalon et je me sens soulager de toucher à l'enveloppe de la lettre de Sasuke. Je suis le gardien. Il ne prend pas la peine de me menotter.

Nous arrivons à la salle d'interrogatoire. J'entre et vais m'asseoir en face de Asuma.

« Bonjour M. Uchiwa. » Je ne réponds pas. « D'accord, on m'a informé que vous avez été agressé par d'autres détenus. Dans ce cas, je vais faire vite. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Si d'ici, cinq jours, ils n'ont pas retrouvé votre frère, ils devront vous libérer. »

J'acquiesce pour dire que j'ai compris. Je suis content, je sais qu'ils ne trouveront pas Sasuke. Il me demande des nouvelles. Je lui réponds que tout va bien. Il sait que je ne suis pas très bavard, donc notre rencontre se termine là. Il me dit qu'on se reverra dans cinq jours à moins que mon frère soit retrouvé avant. On me ramène dans ma cellule, où je m'assois sur mon lit.

Je sors la lettre de mon frère de ma poche. Je décide de l'ouvrir. Je déplie le papier et je vois son écriture. Une belle écriture. Je commence la lecture.

_**Lettre de Sasuke**_

_Ceci est une lettre pour mon grand frère. Je veux qu'il sache ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, mais est-ce que je sais vraiment ce que je ressens ? Quand nous étions jeunes, il était toujours là pour moi. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de jouer avec moi, de me lire une histoire. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais refusé aux vieux pour rester avec moi le soir au lieu d'aller voir ses amis. Est-ce qu'il était obligé de dire oui ? Je ne le saurai probablement jamais. J'aimais mon grand frère, je l'adorais, je l'idolâtrais. Je voulais lui ressembler à tout prix. Je faisais tout ce qu'il faisait. Je m'amusais à le copier. Mais un jour, je l'ai perdu. Ah ! Il était toujours présent dans la maison, mais il avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'écoutait plus les parents. Il ne faisait qu'à sa tête. Il ne jouait plus avec moi, ne m'aidait plus dans mes devoirs, ne venait plus me voir le soir avant de se coucher. C'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu l'être que j'aimais le plus. C'est aussi à ce moment que quelque chose s'est brisé à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis devenu froid avec tout le monde. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à personne. Oh ! Je continuais à essayer d'attirer son attention, mais il ne me voyait pas. Il m'ignorait. Les chicanes entre lui et les parents sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre quand il était à la maison, je pleurais. _

_Par la suite, je ne le voyais presque plus. Il était rarement à la maison et avait radicalement changé. Il s'habillait bizarrement, toujours en noir. Il me faisait peur. Il ne venait que la nuit et repartait le matin. Père pestait contre son comportement, contre ce qu'il consommait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais maintenant je vois un peu plus clair. Maintenant, je suis capable de dire ce qu'il consommait, c'est de la dope. Donc, il avait commencé à se droguer, à se tenir avec des amis peu fréquentables. Il nous avait totalement délaissés. Le vide. Un vide causé par son absence. Je n'avais pas réussi à le retenir, malgré tout. Je me suis encore plus refermé. Mère commençait à s'inquiéter. J'allais toujours à l'école. J'étais premier de classe. Il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté, mais je n'avais aucun ami. Je restais enfermé dans ma chambre, sortant seulement pour manger ou pour aller à la salle de bain. Père ne me parlait plus et mère essayait de comprendre. Le vide était tellement immense à l'intérieur de moi que je voulais en finir. Moi aussi, je voulais partir, mais pour aller où ? Je voulais seulement le retrouver, le ramener à la maison. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. Ce que je Lui avais fait. Pendant plusieurs années, cela a été LA question que je me suis posée. Même après cette fameuse journée. _

_Cette journée où tout c'est arrêté. Où ma vie a basculé dans le vide infini. Cette journée-là, j'ai tout perdu, ma mère, mon père, mon frère et moi-même. Cette même journée où j'étais entré dans la chambre des parents sans leur permission pour leur prendre de l'argent. Malheureusement pour moi ou heureusement, ils sont arrivés avant que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit et je me suis caché dans leur garde-robe. La suite, il la connaît. Cette personne qui avait été mon frère m'a enlevé ce qu'il me restait. Je me retrouvais seul. Le dernier espoir de le retrouver, de le revoir s'occuper de moi, me faire des câlins quand j'avais de la peine, tout il me l'a enlevé. Je suis mort cette journée-là. Ah ! Mon corps était bien en vie, mais mon âme était morte. Nos voisins m'ont recueilli. Je leur ai donné beaucoup de misère. Ils essayaient de me donner toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient, mais je n'en voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à une personne. J'ai continué à le chercher sans succès. Avec le temps, je me suis ouvert un peu au monde. Disons que mon nouveau frère ne me donnait pas vraiment le choix. Je me suis construit une carapace, j'avais l'air joyeux avec les autres, mais à l'intérieur le vide continuait d'habiter, pour ne pas dire grandir. Toutes les nuits, je faisais des cauchemars. Toujours le même. La perte de l'être que j'aimais le plus, et de ma vie. J'ai continué d'être le premier de classe. J'ai commencé moi aussi à consommer de la drogue, mais pas en grande quantité et seulement à l'école. Je faisais l'école buissonnière avec mes copains. Je croyais réussir à oublier, mais mon cœur restait en mille morceaux. _

_J'ai finalement réussi à aimer une personne, mais elle m'était inaccessible. J'ai espéré longtemps, sans jamais pouvoir l'avoir. J'ai aimé mon petit copain, mais pas autant que cette autre personne. Naturellement, j'avais toujours en mémoire la personne qui m'était la plus cher et que je n'avais pas réussi à oublier. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas trouvé ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas achevé moi aussi ? Est-ce que cela fait autant mal d'être mort ? Je crois que ma vie est pire que la mort elle-même. _

_Finalement, j'ai fini par vouloir en finir et mourir. C'est à ce moment que je me suis décidé à aller me promener seul dans les quartiers dits dangereux. J'ai presque remercié le ciel au moment où des jeunes m'ont projeté dans une ruelle et ce sont mis à me donner des coups. Je ne voulais pas crier, je voulais qu'ils continuent. Je savais que si je ne donnais pas l'impression d'avoir peur, ils arrêteraient et continueraient leur chemin. Je voulais qu'ils m'achèvent. Je voulais que mon calvaire se termine, mais malheureusement, les dieux sont contre moi parce qu'IL est arrivé et les a écartés. Il a appelé l'ambulance et je me suis réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital avec lui à mes côtés. Mon cauchemar continuait. Il m'avait retrouvé. Pourquoi était-il assis à mes côtés, aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai jamais eu la réponse. J'aurais pu lui demander, mais m'aurait-il répondu ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais voulu avoir la réponse. Il a disparu à nouveau sans que je sache quoique ce soit. Je ne savais plus où le trouver. Je ne savais rien de lui. Je m'en voulais, je lui en voulais. _

_Il a voulu me parler, mais je l'ai rejeté. J'avais la chance de parler avec la personne qui était la plus importante à mes yeux et je l'ai envoyé promener. J'ai vu son air triste, je l'étais aussi. Je me suis senti sale pendant un certain temps. J'ai voulu lui faire de la peine, j'ai voulu me venger pour ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. Je voulais le voir souffrir. C'est pour cette raison que je suis entré dans son gang ennemi. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment réussi à le toucher, à lui faire peur, à lui faire mal ? Je ne le sais pas. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais la réponse. J'ai toujours très mal, même s'il est près de moi, même si je sais qu'il est en vie. Pourquoi ? Pour la bonne raison qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi, qu'il ne fait pas attention à moi. Malgré le fait que je voudrais que notre relation revienne comme quand j'étais petit, je sais que c'est impossible. Ce qui s'est brisé à l'intérieur de moi l'est à jamais. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus mon frère. Puis-je encore le considérer comme tel ? Est-ce qu'un frère aurait agit comme il l'a fait envers son cadet ? Je ne peux pas répondre. La blessure qu'il m'a faite est trop profonde pour que je puisse lui pardonner. Lui parler ? Trop difficile. Je suis incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments. Pourquoi ? Qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi ? Personne. Maintenant que j'ai laissé tomber mes copains d'école, je dois me concentrer à plaire au chef de mon nouveau groupe. Je me fou un peu de ce qu'il pense. Oui, je m'en fou, mais peut-être que j'espère le revoir. Oui, je veux le revoir. J'ai encore besoin de lui. Besoin de sa protection. Sa protection. Pourquoi avoir besoin de la protection d'une personne qui nous a laissé tomber ? Je suis mêlé dans mes sentiments. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ce que je veux réellement. J'espère qu'une personne en particulier réussira à m'aider. _

_Je ne pensais pas que l'enfer pouvait être encore plus chaud. Je pensais que perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi était la pire chose, mais j'ai découvert encore pire. Par contre, si cela peut m'aider à oublier … malheureusement, cela ne m'aide pas, je pense encore plus à elle dans ces moments. _

_Itachi est le seul qui peut me sortir de l'enfer. Mais, pour réussir, il doit redevenir ce frère que j'ai perdu étant enfant. Ce frère qui s'est éloigné de moi sans rien dire. Celui qui était tout pour moi. Sans lui, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il disparaisse à jamais, j'avais une rancœur envers lui qui m'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Aujourd'hui, je lui en veux, il devra se faire pardonner pour le vide qu'il a créé à l'intérieur de mon âme. C'est un vide immense. _

_Saura-t-il tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à notre père avant qu'il rende l'âme ? _

_Itachi … je n'en peux plus … grand frère._

**POV Deidara**

Assis dans le salon, je fume un joint en pensant à ma conversation avec Itachi. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller du tout. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne croyait pas ce que je lui disais. Pourtant j'étais sincère. Je l'aime toujours et j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il revienne. Il me connaît bien, il sait que je ne lui mentirais jamais. Depuis quand a-t-il de la difficulté à croire en ce que je lui dis ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus touché par les événements qu'il ne veut le laisser croire. La dernière conversation que nous avions eue ne l'a certainement pas aidé, mais je me devais de lui dire ce que pensaient les autres. Je sais qu'il va retrouver son entrain et sa détermination quand il va sortir.

J'éteins mon joint et m'allonge sur le divan. Je ferme les yeux. C'est tranquille ce matin, donc je peux laisser mes pensées vagabondées. Depuis son téléphone, Itachi occupe celles-ci. Je voudrais tellement être avec lui présentement, ailleurs que dans le salon. Des images traversent mon esprit. Le goût de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres. Merde ! Mon deuxième cerveau vient de se réveiller. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester sagement endormi ? Parce que je pense à ma douce moitié qui est loin, trop loin de moi. Soudain, sa question me revient. _J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'en veux toujours. _Peut-être, mais quand il sera là, il pourra nous prouver qu'il est digne d'être notre chef et je pourrai lui pardonner. Autre chose me chicotte, est-ce qu'il aurait osé me demander pour son frère si je ne lui en avais pas parlé ? Je ne crois pas. Il sait que c'est pour cette raison que je lui en veux, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Non ! C'est son frère ! Je sais qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut le protéger, même si cela fait dix ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il m'a parlé brièvement de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père et connaissant Itachi, il va la tenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que ce sujet est tabou entre nous. S'il le faut, je vais l'aider à le protéger.

Konan arrive dans le salon et s'assoit devant moi. Elle m'observe pendant un moment avant de détourner le regard.

« Euh … Deidara, es-ce que tu penserais à Itachi par hasard ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce que … tu as … une bosse au niveau …» Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer que je suis assis. Cette dernière phrase m'a refroidit les idées. En plus, Konan s'en amuse. Je vois très bien qu'elle se retient pour ne pas rire.

« C'est bon ! Est-ce que tu me voulais quelque chose en particulier ? » lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Je me prends de la coke et je me fais une ligne.

« Deidara, tu devrais peut-être arrêter. Si tu continues, tu risques d'être malade. » me dit Konan.

« Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! » lui dis-je. Je regrette déjà ma phrase. Elle a simplement voulu m'aider, mais depuis l'appel d'Itachi, mon cœur me fait tellement mal. J'ai fumé quatre joints et sniffé deux lignes de coke. Là, c'est ma troisième. « Excuse-moi, Konan. J'ai mal, je voudrais l'avoir près de moi. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps sans lui. »

« Je comprends Deidara. Il devrait sortir bientôt. Ils n'ont aucune preuve contre lui pour le meurtre de ses parents. »

« Oui, son frère. Connaissant Orochimaru, il ne doit même plus le laisser sortir ou il le surveille de très près. Il ne pourra pas témoigner contre lui. » Je regarde Konan, je peux voir qu'elle aussi a hâte qu'il revienne parmi nous. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, l'ambiance n'est plus la même. « Konan, il va revenir. »

« Deidara, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je vais peut-être trouver un temps dans la semaine pour aller le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y suis pas allé avant. »

« Konan, ne te sens pas … »

« DEIDARA ! J'ai entendu le téléphone de Konan sonner ! J'ai également entendu le nom d'Itachi ! Est-ce que c'est lui qui appelait ? » nous dit avec enthousiaste Hidan en entrant dans le salon suivi de Karin.

Je le regarde avec des yeux noirs. Konan qui vient pour répondre, reste silencieuse en voyant mon regard. Je n'aime pas me faire interrompre et encore moins de cette façon.

« HIDAN ! N'avais-tu pas remarqué que j'étais en train de parler ? Es-tu rendu sourd ? » lui demandai-je, sachant très bien qu'il entendait puisqu'il nous avait entendu parler à Itachi.

« Excuse-moi, Deidara. » me dit-il en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de Konan. « J'étais trop enthousiaste d'avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Je me calme un peu. Je ne reprends pas ma phrase, je sais que Konan a compris ce que je voulais lui dire.

« Puisque vous êtes là, Hidan va chercher les trois autres. »lui dis-je. Une lumière vient de s'allumer dans ma tête. Je me maudis de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je peux également dire que je suis très surpris de ne pas avoir vu face de serpent avant.

Les autres arrivent dans le salon. Une fois que j'ai toute leur attention, je prends la parole.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, mais nous devons penser à une éventuelle attaque d'Orochimaru. S'il a eu vent de l'arrestation d'Itachi, il va sûrement rappliquer. » leur dis-je. J'attends leur réaction.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué avant ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'attendre si longtemps. » déclare Hidan. « À moins que ... »Il laisse sa phrase en suspend.

« À moins que quoi Hidan ? »demande Kankurô.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Nous attendons. Après quelques minutes de silence et plusieurs coups d'œil dans ma direction, je viens pour prendre la parole quand Hidan daigne enfin parler.

« Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons en tenir compte, mais croyez-vous que ce soit Orochimaru qui ait envoyé le frère d'Itachi dans notre quartier malgré qu'il était à moitié mort pour vérifier si Itachi était toujours absent ? » nous demande-t-il.

Je réfléchis sérieusement à son idée, mais ce n'est pas sa façon d'agir. Il aurait plutôt envoyé … Oui, c'est ça.

« Non, Hidan, ce n'est pas Sasuke qu'il a envoyé. Jugô et Suigetsu ont surpris des membres de son gang en train de vendre sur notre territoire, voilà ce qui aurait dû m'alerter bien avant. D'accord, nous ne les lui avons pas renvoyé en un seul morceau, mais je crois qu'il a compris qu'Itachi n'était pas avec nous. »

« Comment peut-il savoir seulement … ? »

« C'est simple. Si Itachi était avec nous. Il l'aurait provoqué. Il a toujours aimé le provoquer. » répond Hidan.

« Donc, nous devons nous attendre à une visite très bientôt. » dit Konan en me regardant.

« Que devons-nous faire ? » nous demande Suigetsu.

« Nous devons prévoir tout à l'avance. Il ne viendra sûrement pas seul. » dis-je en me prenant un joint.

Je leur dis que je vais réfléchir et je leur en parlerai demain. Pour l'instant, je vais aller me coucher, je vais avoir les idées plus claires demain. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'étends sur le lit. Je ne leur ai rien dit de ce que nous allons faire ce soir. Mais, je crois qu'il commence à connaître le _planning_. Je vais sombrer tranquillement dans un sommeil où je vais rêver de mon amour.

Deux jours que je me creuse la tête pour trouver le bon moyen de chasser Orochimaru s'il vient à nous attaquer. À chaque fois que je crois avoir trouvé, quelqu'un trouve une faille. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette le plus la présence de mon amour. Lui, il aurait trouvé comment renvoyer face de serpent dans son nid. Il n'a pas rappelé depuis deux jours. À part la recherche du moyen sans faille, les journées passent et se ressemblent. Le matin, nous dormons, l'après-midi, nous vaquons à nos occupations. Hidan et moi, nous sillonnons le quartier à la recherche de nouveaux membres ou d'intrus. Konan, quand elle est présente au repère, aide à trier la dope pour que nous puissions la revendre. Les autres membres vendent la dope. Le soir, nous allons soit faire un viol ou un vol. Rien d'excitant. Seulement la routine.

Depuis que je suis devenu le chef, il n'y a que quelques membres qui essaient encore de me désobéir, mais ça va ! Bon, d'accord, Hidan s'amuse royalement avec moi ! Il n'y a pas une seule journée où il ne fait pas quelque chose de travers, mais j'avoue de cela mets un peu de vie dans le groupe. Comme présentement, il est sorti et je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pas fait sa corvée, c'est-à-dire laver la vaisselle du souper. Attendez qu'il revienne.

« Konan va avertir Suigetsu et Kankurô que nous allons partir bientôt. J'attends juste que Hidan revienne. » lui dis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine où elle fait … attendez … ce n'est pas vrai … elle est en train de faire la vaisselle qu'Hidan était supposé faire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la questionnai-je.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? La vaisselle. » me dit-elle tout simplement.

« C'est la corvée d'Hidan ce soir, non ? » questionnai-je encore.

« Oui, mais comme il avait à faire, il m'a demandé de le remplacer. »

« Ah oui ! Il avait à faire ? Je crois plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle, donc il s'est poussé. Arrête immédiatement de laver la vaisselle et va avertir les autres. »

« Mais, Deidara … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Il n'a pas à se défiler devant les tâches qu'il a à faire ! » lui dis-je. « Cette fois-ci il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. »

Konan sort de la cuisine sans dire un mot. Pour ma part, je prépare une surprise à ce cher Hidan. Il n'a pas voulu faire la vaisselle, eh bien, je crois qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt qu'il faut faire les tâches qui nous sont assignées. Je sors de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon. Je me sors un joint que je fume tranquillement. Après quelques minutes, je vois apparaître Hidan dans le cadre de la porte.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Deidara ! Je ne peux plus demander à Konan de m'aider dans mes tâches ? » me lâche-t-il sur un ton agressif en s'avançant vers moi.

Je me lève pour lui faire face. Il ne jouera pas avec mes nerfs longtemps.

« Ce n'est plus de l'aide que tu lui demandes, c'est carrément de faire la _job_ à ta place ! Si tu crois que tu peux te défiler de tes tâches, tu te trompes ! Konan n'est pas ta servante ! » Il me regarde avec un regard déterminé. Je ne l'aurai pas facile avec lui. « Maintenant, comme tu n'as pas voulu faire le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait, tu vas me faire le plaisir de laver toute la vaisselle que nous avons. Sans exception ! Je n'accepterai pas que tu te défiles une autre fois ! »

« Tu me prends pour quoi. » me dit-il avant de quitter le salon et d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je le suis. « Dire que je commence à regretter qu'Itachi ne soit plus là. J'avais la paix … »

« Je t'ai très bien entendu, Hidan ! Je suis certain qu'il t'aurait donné la même punition, même qu'elle aurait peut-être été un peu plus physique ! Comptes-toi chanceux que j'en reste là ! » lui dis-je avant de quitter la cuisine.

« Deidara, DEIDARA ! »

Mais qui peut bien crier mon nom comme ça ! Je vois apparaître Jugô . Il semble énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je calmement, mais un peu inquiet.

« Il y a une personne qui veut te voir dehors ! Elle ne semble pas sympathique ! Elle fait vraiment peur ! » me dit-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« Bon d'accord ! » Je me tourne vers Hidan et lui demande de me suivre.

Nous sortons dehors et je comprends en voyant la personne en question pourquoi Jugô a eu peur. Orochimaru se tient devant le repère avec ses deux acolytes préférés, Kabuto et Gaara. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hidan, il a compris. Konan qui nous avait suivit entre à l'intérieur pour aller chercher les autres, nous devrons certainement nous battre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Reprendre l'Akatsuki. » me dit-il sans aucune expression dans le visage.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » répondis-je. S'il croit que nous allons nous laisser faire. Je sais très bien qu'il en profite pendant qu'Itachi n'est pas là. « Nous ne te laisserons pas faire et de toute manière Itachi revient bientôt. » lui dis-je.

« Je m'en fiche, il peut bien revenir tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose qu'y peut très bien calmer ses ardeurs. »

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre, mais sache que nous ne cèderons jamais. »

« C'est ce nous allons voir. » me dit-il en faisant un geste à Kabuto. Il se croit peut-être discret, mais il ne l'est pas.

Je regarde Hidan, il fulmine de rage. Konan arrive avec le peu de membres qui sont présents. Plusieurs sont partis vendre la dope. Je suis content pour eux parce qu'ils n'auront pas à intégrer le gang d'Orochimaru de force, ils pourront se chercher un autre gang moins sanguinaire. J'avais avertie que s'ils revenaient et que nous n'étions plus là, c'est que nous avions été attaqués et avions perdu.

Je vois d'autres membres du gang d'Orochimaru arrivés et nous encercler. Hidan me regarde également. Konan arrive derrière lui et je leur fais signe de se mettre en position que nous ne pourrons pas éviter une bonne bataille. Je dévisage le cobra devant moi sans dire quoique ce soit. Son sourire à la con, il pourrait très bien le ravaler. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur. Je me surprends à penser à Itachi. Il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est lui qui nous en a débarrassé.

Je sens mon gang se placer comme je leur avais dit. Sachant que nous avons des débutants dans le groupe, je me demande si nous pourrons avoir le dessus sur la vipère. Pourrons-nous vraiment faire le poids face à Orochimaru, Kabuto et Gaara en même temps. Un seul des trois, peut-être, mais pas le trio en même temps.

« Deidara. » me chuchote Hidan. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut.

« Tu as le feu vert, Hidan. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Mais je te demande seulement une chose. Aucun meurtre, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau quand reviendra Itachi. »

Il me fait un signe affirmatif avec un sourire. Je sais qu'il va s'en donner à cœur joie, mais j'espère seulement qu'il va réussir à ce retenir.

« Deidara. » C'est la face de serpent qui vient de parler. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en venir au poing, nous pouvons régler ça dans le calme. Tu n'as qu'à accepter ce que je demande et il n'y aura aucun blessé ou mort. »

« Crétin, je viens de te dire que nous ne te laisserons pas faire. Si tu crois que nous voulons revoir ta sale face de serpent parmi nous, tu te trompes. Nous sommes très bien depuis que tu n'es plus là. »

« Tu l'auras voulu. » dit-il avant de s'avancer vers moi.

**Fin du POV**

Deidara ne bougea pas. Il attendait qu'Orochimaru attaque en premier. Ils se regardaient, mais aucun des deux ne faisaient le premier pas. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de notre cher Hidan qui s'élança vers Kabuto. Il réussit à lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Kabuto répliqua immédiatement avec un coup à la figure. Hidan recula un peu et lui lança un regard noir. Il sentit du sang coulé de son nez. Le bras droit d'Orochimaru lui fit un sourire en coin qui voulait en dire long. Hidan ne se laissa pas impressionner, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à se battre avec lui. Il le regarda avant de s'élancer à nouveau vers son ennemi. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revenir dans le groupe de ce taré. Son poing fut arrêté et maintenu par Kabuto. Celui-ci lui tenait fermement le poignet derrière son dos pendant qu'il sortait un canif de sa poche. Hidan essayait de se défaire de la prise, mais Kabuto fut plus vite et le plaqua au sol. Comme il aimait s'amuser avec ses victimes, il lui fit des marques peu profondes sur la joue droite, son bras qu'il tenait et pour finir, il marqua son œuvre en faisant une pression sur le cou d'Hidan. Il relâcha Hidan pour lui donner la chance de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas l'achever immédiatement et voir à nouveau sa proie essayée de se battre lui donnait encore plus de satisfaction. Connaissant Hidan, il savait que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas prise facilement. Il aurait tout le loisir de s'amuser avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Deidara avait crié ses recommandations aux autres membres du gang présents.

« Faites attention ! Ils peuvent avoir des armes ! » cria Deidara. Eh oui ! Il connaissait bien Orochimaru et savait que celui-ci était plus violent qu'eux. « Ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir ! »

« C'est bien que tu les avertisses, mais je ne pense pas que la bataille va durer longtemps. » dit la face de serpent à Deidara.

Deidara regretta amèrement qu'Itachi ne soit pas là. Il était le seul qui pouvait faire le poids contre son ennemi. Il se dit qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce quartier. Sans crier gare, il s'élança vers Orochimaru et essaya de lui assener un coup, mais l'autre était plus rapide et esquiva le coup pour lui en donner un dans le ventre. Deidara se plia en deux sous l'impact. Il avait vraiment beaucoup mal. Il entendit le rire d'Orochimaru. Un rire sadique. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce rire. Il se releva et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva au sol. Il roula sur lui-même pour s'éloigner de lui. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il pouvait se lever, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Orochimaru avançait avec un couteau dans sa main droite. Deidara n'avait rien pour se défendre. Il recula un peu, il savait qu'il y avait de la grosse rocaille pas très loin derrière lui. Il pourrait toujours utiliser les pierres contre son ennemi.

Gaara se battait avec Konan et Nagato. Ce dernier était plutôt bon bagarreur, mais devant Gaara, il avait un peu de difficulté. Quoiqu'il s'en sortait bien. Konan s'était avancé vers Gaara sachant qu'il n'était pas très bavard et qu'il aimait beaucoup faire souffrir ses victimes. Il sortit, dès qu'il vit ses adversaires arrivés vers lui, un couteau. Konan mit en garde Nagato. Elle s'approcha lentement comme une tigresse prête à sauter sur sa proie. Gaara ne bougea pas. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Nagato était derrière lui. Celui-ci arriva et lui prit les deux bras. Gaara se dégagea sans aucun problème. Pendant que son attention était tournée vers Nagato, Konan en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placé, mais malheureusement pour elle, Gaara réussit à l'arrêter juste à temps. Quand il la lâcha, elle tomba sur le sol. Nagato ne perdit pas de temps et s'élança sur Gaara qui se tourna vers lui. Il réussit à lui assener un coup sur l'épaule, mais le roux répliqua sans attendre et il se retrouva au sol. Konan avait eu le temps de se lever et s'avança vers Gaara. Il se tourna vers elle et pointa son couteau dans sa direction. Elle continuait à avancer, elle savait que cela devenait dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant.

Kankurô n'était pas très loin d'eux et savait qu'ils n'arriveraient sûrement pas à battre Gaara. Malgré que son frère était parti très jeune de la maison et n'avait plus parlé à sa famille, Kankurô savait que Gaara ne faisait pas de cadeau. Il ne pouvait pas aller les aider parce qu'il était pris avec Sai. Celui-ci était plutôt agile et se déplaçait rapidement. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui assener un seul coup, mais il en avait reçu quelques-uns. Il pestait contre son assaillant quand celui-ci lui colla un bon coup dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, il tomba à terre essayant de retrouver de l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, la bataille s'est terminée à ce moment, Sai qui venait de lui donner le coup sorti une corde et lui attacha les poignets dans le dos et les chevilles. Satisfait, il partit aider un autre en laissant sa victime là.

Quand Deidara osa jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise posture. Il n'avait jamais eu à combattre un groupe comme celui d'Orochimaru. Il savait que c'était peine perdue, mais ne voulait pas renoncer à leur liberté d'action. Il savait que s'ils se retrouvaient sous les ordres de ce chef, bonjour les problèmes et la peur.

« Pourquoi ne capitules-tu pas ? » lui demanda Orochimaru devant lui.

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne me soumettrai à nouveau, plutôt mourir ! » lui lança-t-il. Il regrette aussitôt ce qu'il avait dit.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de faire tes adieux à ton cher petit ami Itachi, parce que tu ne risques pas de le revoir. À moins bien sûr que tu changes d'avis et que tu décides de m'obéir. » lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La colère de Deidara était à son maximum. Il s'élança sur Orochimaru dans un grand cri et le roua de coups, mais rien à faire, il était imbattable.

Hidan avait un plaisir fou à se défouler sur Kabuto. Celui-ci avait beau répliqué, mais Hidan restait toujours en état de se battre. Kabuto avait usé de coups avec ses poings et avec son canif.

« Tu es plutôt résistant mon cher Hidan. » lui dit Kabuto en lui enfonçant son canif dans la main. Hidan poussa un cri, mais répondit tout de suite avec son autre poing. Il alla atterrir sur la mâchoire de Kabuto.

« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser mourir de ta main, tu te trompes. » cracha Hidan.

« Par contre, tu ne peux pas nier que tu es dans une mauvaise posture par rapport au chef. » lui répondit Kabuto.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais le gentil petit toutou d'Orochimaru. Ouaf ! Ouaf ! » Hidan n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça finisse. Il se demandait comment les jeunes nouveaux s'en sortaient. Il se permit un léger coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne restait que Deidara, Konan et lui dans la bataille. Les autres étaient étendus à terre et … attachés.

Konan luttait toujours contre Gaara, mais maintenant elle était seule. Nagato gisait à terre. Gaara l'avait blessé au niveau d'une jambe et d'un bras. Il n'était plus en mesure de combattre. Konan donna un coup dans les côtes de Gaara. Celui-ci se plia en deux et par le fait même lâcha son couteau que Konan s'empressa de prendre.

« _Keuf, keuf, keuf, _qu'est-ce que tu penses _keuf, keuf, keuf,_ faire avec mon couteau ? » lui demanda Gaara un sourire sadique sur les lèvres malgré le mal qui lui tiraillait les côtes.

« Je ne compte pas m'en servir si c'est ce que tu penses. Je veux seulement l'éloigner de toi. »

«Je n'ai pas besoin de ce superbe joujou pour faire mal. » lui répondit-il en se relevant et s'avançant vers elle.

Elle leva le poing vers lui et Gaara en profita pour lui prendre le poignet et la rapprocher de lui, mais Konan ne se laissa pas faire et arriver à Gaara leva son genou et lui assena un bon coup dans ses bijoux de famille. Son adversaire tomba à genoux dans un cri de douleur. Au même moment, elle sentit des mains lui ramener les bras derrière son dos. C'est Sai qui était venu aider Gaara.

« Maintenant, c'est terminé. » lui dit-il dans l'oreille. Elle essaya de se libérer sans succès. Elle joua des pieds pour lui donner un coup, mais là aussi elle ne réussit pas.

Hidan était toujours en train de frapper Kabuto quand celui-ci le repoussa violemment, il mis sa main dans la poche et en sortit un scalpel. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Hidan. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que Kabuto était sur lui et déposa le scalpel sur la gorge.

« Si tu bouges seulement d'un poil, je n'hésiterai pas à l'enfoncé dans ta belle gorge de demeuré. » lui dit Kabuto. Se tournant vers notre duo Orochimaru-Deidara. « Hé ! Deidara, est-ce que tu aimerais que j'achève celui-là ? » À ce moment, Deidara tourna la tête vers Kabuto et vit Hidan couché par terre et Kabuto sur lui avec une arme tranchante sur sa gorge.

« T'arrêtes la bagarre et tu t'avoues vaincu ou je donne l'ordre à Kabuto de le tuer devant tous tes copains et toi. De toute manière, que tu choisisses un ou l'autre, le résultat va revenir au même, je deviendrai à nouveau le chef de l'Akatsuki. » dit-il.

« Toujours le même, tu nous donnes des choix, mais tu t'arranges pour qu'au final, ça fasse ton affaire. » Deidara n'avait plus le choix. Il ne restait que lui et Konan dans la course. Se tournant vers elle, il découvrit qu'elle aussi n'était plus en mesure de gagner. Elle était à genoux, les bras maintenu dans le dos par Sai et Gaara avait réussit à se lever et était positionné à côté d'elle et lui tenait les cheveux pour qu'elle regarde Kabuto et Hidan. Il ne faisait plus le poids contre. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse Orochimaru s'était approché de lui et entourait son cou de son bras.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de serpent à la noix ! »

« Quel est ton choix ? »

**POV Deidara**

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Peu importe ce que je choisis, il deviendra désormais notre chef. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, maintenant, je dois baisser les bras. Je regarde les autres. Konan est à genoux maintenu par Gaara et Sai. Hidan qui est toujours entre la vie et la mort et tout le reste du groupe sont hors combat.

« Je capitule. » dis-je dans un murmure.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » me dit Orochimaru en serrant un peu plus sa prise.

« Je capitule. » dis-je plus haut.

« Bien, bien. » Il relâche sa prise sur moi et fait signe à Kabuto de faire de même. Hidan se lève prêt à cogner encore, mais un regard de moi le calme immédiatement.

« Libère les autres. » lui dis-je.

« Oh ! Depuis quand me donne-t-on des ordres, Deidara ? Est-ce que je vais être obliger de montrer devant tout ce beau monde ce qui arrive à ceux qui me désobéissent ou me manquent de respect ? »

Vipère ! Je voudrais bien lui écrabouiller la face, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai bien essayé, mais il est plus fort que moi. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit qu'Itachi était le seul capable de lui faire face ?

« Oui, Orochimaru. »

« Comment ? » me demande-t-il. Est-ce qu'il espère que je vais rajouter le _sama_ à la fin de son nom ? Il exagère un peu. Malheureusement, je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon bras. Je comprends que je n'ai pas le choix.

« Orochimaru-sama. »

« Bien, tu sais ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui n'obéissent pas, Deidara. J'aimerais que tu le dises bien fort. »

« Orochimaru, arrêtes-toi un peu. Est-ce que tu espères nous faire peur ? Pourquoi nous attaques-tu quand c'est à Itachi même que tu en veux ? »

« Hidan ! » Au moment où je prononce son nom, je sens une douleur sur mon avant-bras. J'entends la vipère rire sous cape.

« Hidan, Hidan. Est-ce que tu voudrais le dire à la place de Deidara ? Je crois que tu connais très bien la sentence, non ? »

« Nous la connaissons tous. Je n'ai pas besoin de la dire. Même les nouveaux la connaissent. Nous les avons mis au courant. Est-ce que tu nous prends pour des cons ?

« Peut-être. » Il me lâche enfin. J'examine la blessure sur mon bras, elle n'est pas profonde, je suis correct. « Maintenant, faites vos valises, vous allez nous suivre. Pour ceux qui ne reste pas avec eux, vous pouvez retournez chez vous, mais sachez que je veux vous voir demain. Est-ce clair ? »

Plusieurs têtes font un signe affirmatif et certains commencent à partir. Hidan, Karin, Kankurô, Suigetsu, Nagato, Jugô et moi restons puisque nous n'avons plus de famille. Nous rentrons tous dans le repère et ramassons le plus de choses possible sous l'œil attentif de Kabuto et Gaara. Il sera toujours possible de revenir, surtout que maintenant, cela devient le territoire de vente d'Orochimaru. Pendant que je ramasse mes choses, je pense à Itachi. Que va-t-il faire quand il reviendra ? Une chose est certaine, je vais me rendre utile et je vais essayer de protéger son frère pour lui. Je suis certain qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. J'espère qu'il sortira bientôt.

« Ramasse aussi les choses d'Itachi. » Orochimaru est derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le choix et je prends les choses de mon cœur.

Je ne me sens pas bien. Itachi va avoir une raison de m'en vouloir. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de protéger le gang contre son pire ennemi. J'ai échoué.

**Deidara :** J'en ai marre !

**Konan :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ?

**Hidan :** Il est en manque, ça se voit non ?

**Rebhist :** Mais, je n'arrête pas de le faire consommer !

**Deidara :** Hé ! Je suis là ! Ne discutez pas comme si je n'entendais pas ! D'ailleurs, ça fait déjà deux cures de désintox que je me tape et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à y retourner trop souvent !

**Sai :** _Le regarde sans aucune expression. _Peut-être devrais-tu arrêter d'en prendre une telle quantité à chaque fois.

**Kankurô :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Sai :** On a terminé de tourner nos scènes.

**Orochimaru :** Nous n'avons pas le choix, à cause d'une certaine personne, nous sommes presque tous rendus en désintox !

**Deidara :** C'est quoi votre problème bordel ! La désintox j'en ai rien à cirer moi ! Je suis en manque…en manque d…d'ITACHI !

**Gaara :** C'est vrai qu'il ne tourne pas en même temps que nous.

_Tous regardent l'auteur._

**Sai :** En plus, il a tourné une scène avec d'autres mecs.

**Tous :** SAIIII !

_Sai les regarde sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui crie après._

**À suivre …**

**Note de la bêta-reader :** Coucou ! Je vous remercie de lire cette fanfic de ma _best _! Surtout laissez-lui des reviews ! Pour la remercier de continuer à écrire, je lui ai écris cet _omake_. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, c'est que j'ai toujours de l'inspiration pour ce genre de délire !


	19. Hostilités

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV des personnages.

**Couple : **Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Neji/Sasu, Sasu/Sai, Oro/Sasu ...

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis surpassée et mis moins de temps à corriger ce chapitre que les précédents. Je veux remercier toutes celles qui me lisent et un remerciement tout spécialement à ma bêta-reader. Je sais que je lui mets parfois un peu de pression pour qu'elle corrige mes chapitres, mais j'apprécie beaucoup sa fidélité. Merci encore à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Hostilités**

**POV Neji**

« Non, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Tous les trois ? Un accident ? Laissez-moi en douter ! J'exige qu'une enquête soit faite ! … Non ! … Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétins ! »

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber dans le lit. Sasuke est couché à côté de moi. Eh oui ! Il est venu comme à l'habitude pour se prostituer et heureusement pour lui, j'étais là. Par contre, à la différence des autres fois, il est resté toute la nuit. Nous avons dormi ensemble. Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Naruto, je me permets de m'occuper plus de Sasuke. Être en contact avec une personne saine d'esprit ne peut que l'aider. Il sait qu'il peut se confier à moi sans aucun problème.

Quand il est parti de l'école, cela a été un gros choc pour notre petit groupe. Ils ne voudront jamais l'avouer, mais ils ont eu beaucoup de peine, surtout Naruto et Kiba. Naruto ne voulait pas croire que Sasuke soit parti pour toujours. Kiba se sentait doublement trahi. J'ai essayé de leur dire que cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru. Surtout Kiba. Il croit dur comme fer qu'il est parti parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'en plus de le tromper avec moi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas, il l'abandonne et part sans dire un mot. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de les convaincre du contraire.

Quand il est revenu, ils l'ont tous ignoré. Ce qu'ils ont pu être cons. Ils s'inquiétaient, mais le rejettent quand il revient et ils espèrent qu'il reste, qu'il ne reparte pas. J'aurais voulu l'aider et rester avec lui, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais encore en couple avec Naruto. Nous ne l'avons vu qu'une journée, le lendemain, il n'était déjà plus là. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de venir dans ce quartier sachant très bien qu'Orochimaru envoyait les membres de son groupe ici. Évidemment, je suis tombé sur Sasuke. Je sais qu'il aime que je sois présent ici, cela lui permet de coucher avec une personne qu'il connaît et par conséquent, la personne qu'il aime le plus.

Pourquoi je sais qu'Orochimaru envoie ses membres dans ce quartier ? Personne ne le sait, mais c'est ma famille qui contrôle cette partie de la ville. Autant les compagnies, les petits commerces que les vendeurs de drogues, prostitués. Je n'en suis pas très fier, mais ils ne l'ont jamais crié sur les toits. Orochimaru a une entente avec ma famille, il peut envoyer ses membres ici pour qu'ils se prostituent, ou vendent de la dope, mais certains bénéfices vont à ma famille. Ma famille a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec lui. C'est pour cette raison que je le connais et que je sais que Sasuke n'est pas nécessairement en sécurité avec lui. Si ce que son frère m'a dit est vrai et qu'il veut vraiment protéger Sasuke, quand il sortira de prison je vais me sentir un peu mieux.

« Neji, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il en entourant mon torse de son bras.

Je sors de mes pensées et je reviens au présent, ce qui vient de m'être annoncé me frappe de plein fouet et je ne réussis pas à y croire. Un accident ? Non, je n'y crois vraiment pas. Est-ce que je peux vraiment en parler avec Sasuke ? Se sentira-t-il coupable ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Parce qu'il me voit, me fréquente ? Je doute fort qu'Orochimaru n'est pas au courant que je sois le seul client de Sasuke. Il a le droit de savoir. Il m'a bien fait confiance !

« Sasuke, je viens d'avoir un appel. Je viens d'apprendre que ma famille a été victime d'un accident de voiture. Il paraîtrait que tous les trois, ma mère … mon père … » J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à retenir mes larmes. Je sais qu'il peut me comprendre, il a également perdu ses parents et en plus il les a vus mourir. « et … et ma petite sœur … sont décédés. » Je me tourne vers lui. Ce que je vois sur son visage m'effraye. Il me regarde avec un regard vide, il semble apeuré. Je me demande bien qui est le plus bouleversé entre lui et moi.

« Neji, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est terrible. »

« Ne dit rien, Sasu. » Je me tourne vers lui et je l'enlace. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule et lui, il a la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je sais que ce devrait être le contraire puisque c'est moi qui perds dans cette situation, mais je sens le corps de Sasuke tremblé. Je permets enfin à mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues.

« Neji, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il arrive malheur à ceux que j'aime ? »

Hein ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris. Est-ce qu'il serait en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il pour les malheurs des autres, mais pas pour les siens ?

« Sasuke, arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Soudain, nous entendons frapper à la porte. Je me demande bien qui cela peut bien être. Je me lève et je vais répondre. J'ouvre la porte et je viens pour parler, mais je n'ai pas le temps.

« Neji, Kami-sama, tu es là ! Il y a des hommes qui veulent te voir en bas. Ils m'ont dit que cela ne pouvait pas attendre. »

« D'accord, j'arrive. » dis-je sans grande conviction. Je me tourne vers Sasuke et lui dis que je reviens dans quelques minutes, mais que si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici une heure de partir sans attendre.

Il me répond par un signe affirmatif, mais je peux comprendre dans son regard qu'il voudrait m'empêcher de sortir à jamais de cette chambre. Naturellement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il ne sait pas que ma famille est impliquée dans les activités du quartier, ce qui expliquerait ma présence en ces lieux.

Je descends et sort dehors. Sakura s'approche de moi.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, Neji, je suis désolé. » me dit-elle avant d'être poussé.

Trois gars m'empoignent et m'emmènent dans une voiture. Avant d'entrer, je peux apercevoir Sasuke à la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je remarque aussi que Sakura l'a vu, ça me soulage un peu. Maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver. Sûrement la même chose que mes parents.

**POV Sasuke**

Pourquoi est-il demandé ? Depuis quand est-il dérangé quand il est avec quelqu'un ? Je m'assois sur le lit. Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire. Je repense à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ça ? Je prends mes vêtements et je m'habille. Je veux également descendre, mais il m'a dit de rester ici et si seulement dans une heure il n'est pas revenu, je devais partir. Je vais vers la fenêtre. Je regarde vers le bas et je le vois. Je comprends assez vite quand je vois Sakura, Kabuto, Gaara et Eichi. Orochimaru est derrière tout cela ! Je vais le buter ! Non ! Je ne dois pas m'abaisser à ses tueries. Je doute fort que Neji ait la vie sauve. Ils sont en train de l'embarquer. Je retourne au lit. Je m'assois. Je n'en peux plus ! Je me couche et je ferme les yeux. Tous ceux que j'aime doivent souffrir. Kiba a souffert quand j'ai sauté sur Neji à l'école. Naruto a souffert quand j'ai quitté la maison pour le gang de rue et maintenant Neji. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le seul confident qu'il me restait, la seule personne en qui j'avais assez confiance.

Je décide de partir. Maintenant, je sais qu'il m'est impossible de rester ici une minute de plus. Je ramasse mes choses et je me dirige vers la porte. Au diable l'argent, la femme de chambre le prendra, elle sera sûrement très contente. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le ramener à Orochimaru. Je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il va faire à Neji. Je dois retourner au repère.

Soudain, je vois la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je ne fais aucun geste. Je fixe la porte. Est-ce la femme de chambre qui vient faire le ménage ? Est-ce Kabuto ou Gaara ? Pourquoi serait-ce eux ? Je ferme mes yeux un instant. Quand je les ouvre, je vois Sakura devant moi. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-ce qu'elle vient me chercher pour me ramener ? Et si je m'enfuyais ? Non ! Je ne peux pas, je dois sauver Neji ! Pourquoi Sakura n'a-t-elle rien fait ? C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'elle semble blessée à un bras. Elle s'approche de moi. Elle veut me serrer dans ses bras.

« NON ! » lui criai-je en la repoussant. Je ne veux pas de son réconfort. Je veux qu'elle me dise ce qui va arriver à Neji.

« Sasuke, je sais que tu as vu, je sais que tu … »

« Non, arrête ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va lui arriver et pourquoi ? » lui dis-je. Je ne la regarde pas.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Sasuke, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, crois-moi. Il m'a blessé au bras parce que j'avais osé m'immiscer dans ses plans. Je l'ai supplié, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il ne m'écoute jamais. » me dit-elle.

Je n'en crois pas un mot. Elle aurait sûrement pu réussir à le convaincre. Je me ressaisis et je sors. Elle me suit sans dire un mot. De toute manière, je ne m'en préoccupe pas et sors de l'hôtel.

« Sasuke, attends ! » me crie-t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me tourne vers elle. « NON! Je n'attendrai pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit ! Je suis écoeuré qu'il arrive malheur à tous ceux que j'aime ! J'en ai assez ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je vais aller le chercher et je partirai loin avec lui ! Je me fou du reste ! »

Je continue mon chemin. Elle me suit derrière, mais je fais comme si elle n'était pas là. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons au repère. J'entre et me dirige directement vers le salon. J'ai l'intention de Lui arranger le portrait, je me fou de ce qu'il peut m'arriver par la suite !

« Hé bien ! Te voilà enfin ! » C'est Kabuto qui vient de parler.

« OÙ EST-IL ? » lui demandai-je.

« Qui ? »

« TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! »

« Non, je ne vois pas. » Non, mais est-ce que je peux lui éclater la gueule à ce connard ? « Orochimaru-sama t'attend, suis-moi. »

« Je ne te suivrai nul part ! Je veux savoir où il est ! »

Il s'approche de moi. Je serre mes poings. CLAC ! Il vient de me gifler. Je reprends vite mes esprits et lui envoie mon poing qu'il bloque sans problème. Putain qu'il me fait chier ! Il me maintient le poignet et me tourne de façon à ce que je sois dos à lui. Il me prend l'autre poignet et me les maintient dans le dos.

« Avance ! » me dit-il. J'essaie de me déprendre, mais sans succès. Il me maintient fermement et m'oblige à avancer.

Nous descendons dans le sous-sol. C'est l'endroit que j'aime le moins de la maison. C'est où se trouvent les chambres de torture. J'essaie à nouveau de me déprendre, mais il resserre sa poigne. Il nous dirige vers la dernière chambre au fond du couloir. À la porte, attends Hidan.

« Orochimaru-sama veut te voir avant de le faire entrer. » dit-il à Kabuto.

« Bien. Surveille-le, il a tendance à vouloir se sauver. » lui répondit-il en me poussant vers Hidan.

« D'accord. »

Il m'attrape par les épaules. Kabuto entre dans la chambre. Je me secoue pour me dégager. Malheureusement, il ne me lâche pas. Je sens soudain son souffle près de mon oreille.

« Si je te lâche, est-ce que tu vas rester ici ou partir ? » me demande-t-il. Je ne réponds pas. « Sasuke, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas enchanté d'être ici. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je t'amènerais loin d'ici. C'est ce que ton frère aurait voulu. »

Je tique à la mention de mon frère. J'oubliais qu'il était dans le gang d'Itachi.

« Sasuke, Itachi ne voulait pas que tu sois dans ce gang. Il savait très bien ce qu'il t'arriverait. Depuis qu'il savait que tu étais ici, il n'était plus lui-même. Il essaie de cacher ce fait, mais nous voyons très bien qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. » me dit le blond à la queue de cheval. J'ai oublié son nom.

« Attends ! Tu vas me dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi après m'avoir abandonné pendant dix ans et même plus ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas tabassé, je ne serais pas là, aujourd'hui et il ... ! »

« Sasuke, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas et crois-moi, ton frère t'adore et il s'en veut terriblement de t'avoir abandonné, tu peux me croire. »

« Hum. » Je suis incapable de le croire. Pendant dix ans, j'ai rêvé de retrouver mon frère pour le faire souffrir et aujourd'hui, j'apprends qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et veut mon bien !

« Oui, tu peux le croire ! Je peux en témoigner. Je suis le petit ami d'Itachi et en dix ans, je ne l'ai pas vu arrêter une seule fois de penser à vous, toi et ta mère. Il était trop tard pour lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait le faire sinon c'est lui qui y passait. »

Je regarde le dit petit ami de mon frère. Il n'est pas trop laid. Mon frère a un peu de goût en la matière. « Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous croire ! Mon frère m'aurait également tué s'il m'avait vu ! »

« Je t'assure qu'il vit très mal avec son geste. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a réussit à mettre Orochimaru dehors et qu'il a pris les commandes du groupe. Il ne voulait plus que les prochains membres à intégrer le groupe ait à faire ce que nous avions tous fait. Malheureusement, Orochimaru en a profité pour venir nous récupérer pendant qu'il n'était pas là. »

Je le regarde et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'en aurai pas le temps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Kabuto en sort, m'empoigne le poignet et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Maintenant, écoute bien ce que Orochimaru-sama va te dire parce qu'il ne répétera pas une deuxième fois. Tu devras lui obéir peu importe ce qu'il te demande. »

**POV Konan**

Je me sens un peu nerveuse. Je me dirige présentement vers la prison. Je vais voir Itachi. C'est Deidara et Hidan qui me l'ont demandé. Ils veulent avoir des nouvelles, mais aussi ils veulent que je le mette au courant qu'Orochimaru a repris le contrôle de l'Akatsuki. Je suis nerveuse parce que je sais qu'il ne réagira pas très bien à cette annonce. Deidara m'a averti qu'il se mettait très vite en colère quand il s'agissait d'Orochimaru.

Donc, j'arrive devant les grilles de la prison. Un gardien m'intercepte.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons vous aider, mademoiselle ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, je viens voir un prisonnier. » lui répondis-je.

« J'ai besoin de savoir quel prisonnier vous venez voir. »

« Uchiwa, Itachi. » lui dis-je. Cela me fait bizarre de dire son nom au complet. Est-ce qu'ils me laisseront le voir ?

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Il me conduit à travers des corridors. Nous entrons dans une salle où d'un côté il y a des portes et de l'autre un comptoir.

« Vous devez laisser ici tout ce qui est métallique. Si vous avez l'intention de remettre quelque chose au prisonnier, nous devons le voir. »

J'enlève ma montre, mon collier et mon bracelet. Je dois également enlever les chaînes qui sont après mes pantalons. Ensuite, le gardien passe ses mains pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié et surtout que je n'ai pas de dope sur moi. Une fois la vérification terminée, nous passons une porte massive. Je me retrouve dans une autre salle avec plusieurs tables. Un gardien m'indique un endroit et je vais m'asseoir en attendant.

« Allez me chercher le prisonnier numéro 87964. » dit le gardien qui m'a amené ici.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Je me demande comment va Itachi. J'espère qu'il va revenir très bientôt parmi nous. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de refuser de voir un visiteur ? J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et je vois Itachi entré dans la salle. Il est menotté. Le gardien lui dit quelques mots avant de lui enlever ses chaînes. Il se dirige ensuite vers moi. Mon cœur bat vite. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et la dernière fois, il était en colère. Tout à coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Est-ce que je devrais commencer par lui annoncer ? Lui demander comment va-t-il ? Lui parler de son frère ? Non, sûrement pas ! Ouais, ce serait un bon début, lui dire bonjour.

« Konan ! »

Je sors de mes pensées au moment où j'entends sa voix. « Bon … Bonjour. » lui dis-je.

« Je te sens tendu. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici. Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit. Soudain, je sens un contact sur mon poignet.

« Konan, reprends-toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis même très content que tu viennes enfin me voir. J'aurais espéré plus tôt, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Je sors de ma torpeur. « Itachi. Tu nous manques beaucoup, mais nous verrons si tu es toujours aussi heureux de me voir après ce que je vais te dire. C'est ça qui me fait peur. » lui dis-je. J'aime mieux qu'il sache un peu à quoi s'attendre.

« Vas-y, nous verrons. » Sa voix est dure. Aucune émotion comme à l'habitude.

« Eh bien … le gang a été attaqué … et … » Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire que nous sommes désormais sous le contrôle de son pire ennemi.

« Et. » Il m'incite à continuer.

« Et … et … » J'en suis incapable. J'aurais du demander à Deidara ou Hidan de le mettre par écrit. Non ! Je dois lui dire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? Qui nous a attaqués ? Quel en était le motif ? » Je sais qu'il pose ces questions pour me faciliter la tâche.

« Non, il n'y a pas de blessé grave. Nous sommes corrects. Ceux qui nous ont attaqués … ce sont … ce sont … » Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas capable. Il peut être très impulsif quand il veut.

« Konan, je vais perdre patience si tu ne parles pas. Qui nous a attaqués ? » me demande-t-il en élevant un peu la voix.

« Orochimaru. » dis-je. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir sa réaction.

« Ok… et vous avez réussi à l'envoyer paître, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Je serre les poings. « Nous n'avons pas réussi et maintenant, nous … nous … nous sommes … il a repris … il a … »

« Il a reprit le contrôle de l'Akatsuki, c'est ça ? » me demande-t-il. Cette fois, j'ai pu ressentir de la colère dans sa voix.

« Oui. »

J'entends son poing sur la table. Je tremble légèrement. Quand il est en colère ce n'est pas trop beau. Malgré que nous soyons dans une prison et qu'il y a des gardiens pour l'arrêter, j'ai peur.

« Itachi, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. » lui demandai-je.

Après un certain temps, il reprend la parole. Je le sens tendu, mais il s'est néanmoins calmé.

« Tous les autres sont à son repère, est-ce que je me trompe ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Deidara s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir réussi. C'est après ton dernier appel qu'il a réalisé que nous pourrions être attaqué. Suigetsu et Jugô lui avait signalé que des intrus vendaient de la dope sur notre territoire, qu'ils s'en étaient occupés, mais il n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup . Nous avons eu le temps de monter un plan de défense, mais même si nous étions prêts à une éventuelle attaque, nous ne pouvions pas faire face à Orochimaru, Gaara et Kabuto en même temps. Quand nous avons été averti, ils étaient déjà présents devant le repère. Donc, sous l'effet de la surprise nous n'avons pas … »

« Quoi ? Vous pensiez peut-être qu'ils allaient vous appeler avant pour vous avertir ? Il devrait savoir que nous devons toujours être vigilants surtout avec eux ! Bordel ! Où est-ce qu'il a la tête, merde ! J'avais l'habitude de poster des gars un peu partout sur le territoire pour surveiller et même qu'il y en avait deux qui se promenaient sur son territoire pour surveiller ses allées et venues. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ? Je lui laisse prendre les commandes et … il n'assure pas. »

« Itachi, il … il … nous n'avons pas été de taille … et Deidara … »

« Ne me parle plus de lui ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Bordel ! »

« Itachi … il m'a laissé un message pour toi. Il veut que tu saches que pendant que tu es absent, il a pris la décision de tout faire pour protéger ton frère. »

« Il ne reste que 5 minutes. » nous avertit le gardien.

« C'est bon, j'ai terminé. » lui dit Itachi. Il se tourne vers moi. « Dis-lui que je sors de ce trou à rats dans deux jours et qu'il est mieux de faire attention à ses fesses et que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon frère … non, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je sors… garde cette information pour toi, Konan. Merci d'être venue m'avertir. »

Il se lève et le gardien le ramène. Je fais de même et je sors du bâtiment. Je retourne chez moi. Je ne veux pas aller au repère tout de suite. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le lendemain, je me rends au repère. Je sais qu'Itachi m'a demandé de ne dire à personne qu'il sortait demain, mais je veux quand même avertir Deidara. Je sais qu'il sera capable de calmer un peu Itachi. J'entre dans la maison, l'ambiance est lourde. Je vais dans le salon, Orochimaru est présent et il y a aussi Kabuto, Deidara, Hidan. Ces deux derniers semblent sur le point d'exploser.

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui ose enfin se pointer ! »

« Désolée, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. » lui répondis-je en espérant que ma réponse le satisferait. Hidan m'a parlé longuement sur Orochimaru. Il m'a également dit de faire très attention à ce que je dirais parce qu'il est très pointilleux sur ce qu'il entend.

« Maintenant que tu es arrivée, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mais avant, j'aurais quelques mots à dire à Kabuto. Donc, allez m'attendre au sous-sol. » nous dit-il. Deidara et Hidan se lèvent et nous descendons au sous-sol. Deidara se dirige vers une porte et s'accote contre le mur avec un soupir qui veut tout dire.

« Deidara, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » lui dis-je. Il me regarde et attend que je parle. Je regarde Hidan pour lui signifier que je veux seulement parler avec Deidara, mais il ne bouge pas. « Écoutez les gars, je ne suis pas supposée vous dire cela, mais je suis allée voir Itachi hier. » Je vois le regard interrogatif de Deidara. « Il m'a dit qu'il sortait demain. Il m'a demandé de ne pas vous le dire, mais je trouvais que vous aviez le droit de le savoir. »

« Merci, Konan. » me dit Deidara sans vraiment me regarder. Je sais qu'il est un peu triste parce qu'il a peur de la réaction d'Itachi. Nous ne parlerons pas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Orochimaru. Il ouvre la porte et entre dans la chambre, mais avant de refermer la porte il nous regarde et nous demande de dire à Kabuto qu'il veut le voir avant que nous entrions.

Quelques minutes après, Kabuto arrive avec Sasuke.

« Orochimaru-sama veut te voir avant de le faire entrer. » dit Hidan à Kabuto.

« Bien. Surveille-le, il a tendance à vouloir se sauver. » lui répondit-il en poussant Sasuke vers Hidan.

« D'accord. »

Il l'attrape par les épaules. Kabuto entre dans la chambre. Itachi junior essaye de se dégager, mais je sais qu'il ne réussira pas. Hidan le tient fermement. Celui-ci se penche vers lui et lui demande s'il peut le lâcher sans qu'il essaye de s'enfuir.

« Sasuke, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas enchanté d'être ici. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je t'amènerais loin d'ici. C'est ce que ton frère aurait voulu. » Deidara le regarde bizarrement. Je sais qu'en voyant le petit frère d'Itachi, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Finalement il prend la parole. « Sasuke, Itachi ne voulait pas que tu sois dans ce gang. Il savait très bien ce qu'il t'arriverait. Depuis qu'il sait que tu est ici, il n'était plus lui-même. Il essaie de cacher ce fait, mais nous voyons très bien qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Sasuke ne veut pas le croire. Je peux comprendre qu'il est difficile de croire que celui qui a assassiné tes parents puisse s'inquiéter pour toi.

« Sasuke, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas et crois-moi, ton frère t'adore et il s'en veut terriblement de t'avoir abandonner, tu peux me croire. »

Il n'a pas beaucoup de réactions le petit. On peut voir qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile. Je me surprends presque à avoir un peu de compassion pour lui. Ce gang n'est tellement pas un endroit pour lui.

Deidara lui parle encore. Il essaie de le convaincre que son frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, qu'il pense souvent à lui, mais Sasuke reste froid. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nier qu'ils sont frères, Itachi et lui. Ils ont presque le même air neutre peu importe ce que l'on dit. La seule différence que j'ai pu remarquer jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que le plus jeune est plus enclin à rouspéter et à perdre patience.

Deidara essaie toujours de convaincre Sasuke quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Kabuto. Il empoigne le poignet du jeune Uchiwa et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

**POV Neji**

Dès que je suis dans la voiture, on me passe un bandeau sur les yeux. Je ne peux plus rien voir. Mes poignets sont également liés. Je ne fais aucun geste pour m'enfuir ou résister. La voiture démarre et nous roulons pendant plusieurs minutes. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'ai pas porté attention à ce que les autres gars se disaient, je pensais plus à ma famille. Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas un accident. Assassiner des gens aussi froidement, ce ne peut être qu'Orochimaru. Je sais également que je vais être amené devant lui. Pourquoi m'épargne-t-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée !

On me bouscule pour que je sorte de la voiture ! On m'emmène à l'intérieur.

« Orochimaru-sama, nous l'avons trouvé ! » crie l'un des gars.

« Bien. Laissez-le moi. Kabuto reste dans le salon. » entendis-je Orochimaru commander.

On me lâche. Je ne bouge pas. J'attends quelques secondes avant que l'on me touche à nouveau. Je sursaute légèrement. Je sens un souffle à mon oreille et une personne me murmure :

« Je crois que tu es au courant pour le reste de ta famille. Je n'avais pas le choix, elle empiétait trop sur mes plates-bandes. »

« Enfoiré ! » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« Pardon ? » me demande-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui répéter. « Répète donc ce que tu as dit. »

« ENFOIRÉ ! » lui criai-je. S'il ne l'a pas entendu c'est qu'il est sourd.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Il rit comme un démoniaque. « Kabuto amène-le dans la chambre au fond du couloir et tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu le touches, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Ah ! J'y pense, je pourrais peut-être lui permettre de voir l'endroit de sa mort. » dit-il en enlevant le bandeau de sur mes yeux. J'en profite à ce moment-là pour lui cracher au visage. Le regard qu'il me lance n'est pas beau à voir.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Je l'avais vu discuter avec mon père quelques temps auparavant. Je vois ses poings se serrer.

« Emmène-le. Sors-le de ma vue. » ordonne-t-il à son chien de service.

Il m'emmène dans le sous-sol et nous entrons dans une chambre. Bon ! J'appellerais cela autrement, peut-être une salle de torture ? Normalement, dans une chambre, nous retrouvons un lit, ici, il n'y en a pas. Deuxièmement, nous n'y retrouvons pas des instruments de torture. Connaissant son esprit tordu, je suppose qu'il veut s'amuser avec moi. Dans quel but ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Kabuto me traîne jusqu'au mur du fond. Il me met dos à celui-ci. Il détache mes poignets et en prend un qu'il attache à une chaîne au-dessus de ma tête. Il fait de même avec l'autre poignet. Ensuite, il s'occupe de mes chevilles qu'il prend soin d'attacher également à des chaînes au mur. Je ne peux pas vraiment bouger, même si je le voulais. Il se recule et va vers une table, il prend quelque chose et revient vers moi.

« Orochimaru-sama m'a ordonné de ne pas te toucher, mais je vais quand même prendre quelques précautions. » me dit-il en me bâillonnant.

Je reporte mon attention sur la salle. Il y a beaucoup de chaînes accrochées au mur ainsi qu'au plafond. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a une table, la même où Kabuto a pris mon bâillon. Sur celle-ci, il y a plusieurs instruments de torture, des scalpels, des couteaux, des pinces, des menottes et plusieurs autres choses. Je le savais sadique, mais peut-être pas à ce point-là. Est-ce qu'il torture les membres de son gang ? Cela ne me surprendrait tellement pas.

Je me rappelle la fois où Sasuke est venu me voir et qu'il était à moitié mort. Il a nié qu'il allait mal, mais je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Toutes les blessures que j'ai vues sur son corps. Il avait de la difficulté à bouger, il devait faire un effort monstre pour se mouvoir. Il a fallu que Naruto arrive justement au moment où j'allais peut-être avoir plus de confidences de la part de Sasuke. Mon petit ami du temps l'a fait fuir. Sakura m'a informé par la suite qu'il s'était traîné jusque dans le quartier de son frère et était arrivé face à l'un des membres du gang de celui-ci.

Par la suite, j'avais seulement des nouvelles par Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne se prostituer et se fasse violer et que je le ramène dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Il ne voulait pas me voir. Il a fallu que je lui dise que je ne sortais plus avec Naruto pour qu'il finisse par s'ouvrir à moi. Malgré le fait qu'il ait quitté le groupe et sa famille, je sais qu'il voudrait y retourner s'il le pouvait, mais ce qui le bloque, c'est de faire face à ses amis.

J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Des personnes parlent entre elles. Je n'entends pas très bien ce qu'elles disent. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. C'est Orochimaru. Il se tourne vers les autres et leur demande de dire à Kabuto qu'il veut le voir quand il va arriver. Il ferme la porte et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire sadique. Je soutiens son regard. Je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de lui montrer de la peur. Il se dirige vers la table et prend un couteau avant de revenir vers moi. Il approche son couteau de ma gorge et appuie la lame. Je ne bouge pas et soutiens toujours son regard.

« Devrai-je t'égorger tout de suite ou m'amuser avec toi ? » me dit-il en bougeant la lame contre ma peau.

Il ne me fait pas peur. Il peut bien me tuer maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie de vivre sachant que ma famille est décédée. Je sais que Sakura est là pour s'occuper de Sasuke et que son frère devrait sortir bientôt.

« Je crois que je vais attendre. Si tu dois mourir, je vais laisser une autre personne le faire. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin et un petit rire.

Non ! Il ne demandera pas à … de le faire ! Qu'il me tue tout de suite ! Qu'on en finisse ! Merde !

Il éloigne le couteau de mon cou et vient détacher les boutons de ma chemise. Toujours avec le couteau, il écarte les pans de ma chemise pour découvrir mon torse. Il laisse glisser la lame sur celui-ci. Je ressens une douleur, mais je ne bronche pas.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien. J'ai bien vu ton expression quand j'ai mentionné le nom de ton ami. » Toujours ce maudit sourire sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin. « Oh ! Tu ne peux pas vraiment me répondre. » Il m'enlève le bâillon. Ce n'est pas que je veuille vraiment lui répondre, mais bon.

« Pourquoi impliquez-vous Sasuke dans vos histoires ? » lui demandai-je.

« Parce qu'il fait parti de mon gang ! Toute personne faisant partie intégrante de mon gang doit participer aux activités et m'obéir, mon cher ! » me répond-il. « Est-ce que tu voudrais encore le protéger, même dans ta position actuelle ? » me demande-t-il.

« Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez en autant que vous laissiez Sasuke tranquille ! » lui dis-je avant de lui cracher sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu sais que c'est moi qui aie ordonné à ces crapules de le violer ? » me dit-il. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ces gars-là étaient payés pour violer Sasuke ? Non ! Cela ne se peut pas ! « Je voulais voir ta réaction. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu sautais presque sur Sasuke pour qu'il n'aille pas voir d'autres personnes ? J'avais un arrangement avec ta famille. Elle ne devait pas intervenir dans mes activités. À cause de toi, elle est morte maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'étais pas au courant de vos arrangements. Mes parents ne savaient même pas que j'allais dans ce quartier ! »

Je le regarde. Il me ment. Ce ne peut pas être parce que je couchais avec Sasuke et que je lui donnais l'argent que mes parents ont été assassinés. Il essaye de me faire sentir coupable, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, il doit avoir une autre explication qu'il ne veut pas me dire.

La porte s'ouvre et Kabuto entre. « Vous vouliez me voir, Orochimaru-sama ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, maintenant, je te laisse t'occuper de notre prisonnier. » lui dit-il en s'éloignant de moi. Par contre, il ne sort pas de la chambre. « Ne l'amoche pas trop, je voudrais qu'il soit reconnaissable face à son ami. » lui dit-il après quelques minutes avec un petit sourire, toujours aussi sadique.

Kabuto s'approche de moi et me remet le bâillon. « Par pure précaution. » me dit-il avant de reprendre le couteau d'Orochimaru. Il le glisse en sens inverse de la blessure faite par Orochimaru plus tôt. Par contre, il s'applique et entre plus profondément le couteau dans ma chaire. Le sang s'échappe un peu de la blessure. Je vois Orochimaru se délecter de mon sort derrière Kabuto. Il observe la scène avec appétit.

Je m'aperçois que Kabuto a changé d'instrument, maintenant il tient un scalpel. « C'est plus précis. » me dit-il avant de m'entailler le torse au-dessus des mamelons. La douleur commence à être insupportable. Il continue sur tout le corps, mes bras, mes jambes, mon ventre, mon cou. Il se tourne vers Orochimaru.

« Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission, Orochimaru-sama. »

« Bien sûr, Kabuto. » lui répondit-il avec un regard amusé.

Kabuto reporte son attention sur moi. Il me tient le visage avec sa main gauche et de l'autre approche dangereusement son scalpel de ma bouche avant de le diriger vers ma joue. Il me fait une entaille. Sa main gauche m'enlève le bâillon.

« Tant pis, tu vas crier un peu, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. » Il approche son instrument de ma bouche encore un fois. Ses doigts viennent chercher ma langue. Je comprends ce qu'il veut faire et j'essaie de détourner la tête. Je ne veux pas ! La peur me gagne. Les entailles sur le corps cela pouvait passer, mais pas me couper des parties de mon corps.

« Kabuto, pas tout de suite. S'il veut parler avec Sasuke, nous devons lui laisser sa langue… peut-être qu'après, je te laisserai faire avec plaisir. »

« Peut-être pourrais-je le faire devant Sasuke ? » lui demande-t-il pendant qu'Orochimaru se dirige vers nous. Il lui prend le scalpel et continue vers moi. « Fais-le entrer ! Nous verrons plus tard si tu as besoin de le faire. » lui dit-il en me regardant de ses yeux où l'on peut voir une pointe d'amusement, mais en même temps une pointe de sadisme. Par la même occasion, il se passe la langue sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie de vomir.

Pendant que Kabuto ouvre la porte, Orochimaru prend un fouet. Super ! Après les lacérations, les coups de fouet. Tant qu'à souffrir aussi bien souffrir pour vrai ! Non ? Ne vous y prenez pas, je n'aime pas ce traitement et surtout pas la suite.

Le sadique de service fait entrer Sasuke dans la pièce en même temps que le premier coup claque sur ma jambe. Je sursaute au contact de la lanière de cuir sur ma peau. J'entends un cri. C'est celui de Sasuke. Je l'entends se débattre et Kabuto de lui crier d'arrêter. Je sais que c'est une torture pour lui de me voir dans cet état. Le sentiment que je ressens présentement doit être semblable à celui qu'il avait quand il est venu me voir à moitié mort près de l'école. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veule, même si je sais qu'il va le faire. Un autre coup vient s'abattre sur moi. Un autre et puis encore un autre. J'attends le prochain, mais je ne sens rien. Pourtant j'ai bien entendu le coup claquer. J'ouvre les yeux, je remonte ma tête un peu et je vois Sasuke devant moi. C'est lui qui a reçu le coup pour moi. Non ! Tasses-toi de là !

« Sasuke. » murmurai-je.

**POV Sasuke**

Je le regarde et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'en aurai pas le temps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Kabuto en sort, m'empoigne le poignet et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Maintenant, écoute bien ce que Orochimaru-sama va te dire parce qu'il ne répétera pas une deuxième fois. Tu devras lui obéir peut importe ce qu'il te demande. »

J'entends en même temps un claquement. Je relève subitement la tête. Orochimaru est devant Neji et le fouette. NON ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Je me débats, mais Kabuto me tient fermement. Je me décide à le mordre très fort. Il finit par me lâcher. Je vais automatiquement me placer devant Neji. C'est naturellement moi, qui me prends le prochain coup de fouet. Orochimaru me regarde l'air très satisfait, me tend le fouet. Je ne comprends pas.

« Prends-le. » m'ordonne-t-il. Pourquoi le prendrai-je ? Non ! Je ne veux pas faire cela ! Non ! « Maintenant, tournes-toi et frappe. »

Je me retourne, mais je ne bouge plus. Je ne veux pas frapper Neji. Je ne veux pas frapper personne. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive ?

Je sens une personne me prendre le poignet qui tient le fouet, me l'emmener au-dessus de ma tête et d'un geste sec le descendre. J'entends le claquement. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je veux être ailleurs !

« Frappe, sinon, je lui coupe un doigt à chaque fois que tu vas hésiter plus de cinq secondes. » me dit Kabuto. Pourquoi ? Je dois être en train de rêver. Malheureusement, c'est bien la réalité ! Je regarde Kabuto, ses doigts s'abaisse un par un. Il me reste trois secondes.

« Vas-y, Sasuke. » me murmure Neji. Non, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Mais si je ne frappe pas, tu vas avoir plus mal. Merde, il reste une seconde.

Au moment où il approche son scalpel de la main de Neji, je lui donne un coup. Les larmes redoublent. J'ai mal au cœur, au ventre. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Je vois à nouveau les doigts de Kabuto, deux secondes. Je donne un autre coup. Un autre, un autre. Je ne regarde plus ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas voir. Une main m'arrête.

« C'est bien, je savais que tu étais capable de le faire. » me dit Orochimaru. Je regarde devant moi et je vois Neji dans un sale état. En plus des lacérations, je peux voir mon œuvre. Non ! Je n'ai pas pu lui faire autant mal. Son corps est couvert de marques rouges. De certaines s'écoule du sang. C'est moi qui l'aie mis dans cet état. Mes jambes me lâchent. Je tombe à genoux. Je mets mes mains sur mon visage. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais j'entends faiblement mon nom.

« Sasuke. » Je relève lentement la tête. Je m'aperçois que c'est Neji. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que nous sommes seuls. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Il est toujours attaché. Mes mains se baladent lentement sur son torse maculé de sang. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai frappé, que je l'ai blessé.

« Sasuke. » Je relève ma tête. Neji me regarde. Son regard est blessé. Ses yeux sont vides d'expression. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec Naruto ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Tu voulais m'épargner, tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir. Je sais tout cela. » Il arrête de parler. Je n'ose pas le regarder. « Sasuke, regarde-moi. » Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. « Viens m'embrasser, Sasuke. » me demande-t-il.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et les colle aux siennes. Son doux goût sucré est toujours présent. Ma langue sort d'elle-même pour aller rencontrer son homologue. Notre baiser est unique, sensuel. Peut-être parce que nous savons que c'est le dernier.

La porte s'ouvre et je me sens expulsé vers l'arrière. Kabuto est à côté de Neji avec son maudit scalpel. Il lui ouvre la bouche.

« NON ! » Mon cri est sorti seul. J'ai les yeux embrouillés. Je m'élance vers lui pour l'arrêter. Il me donne un violent coup qui m'expédie à deux bons mètres de lui.

« Kabuto, arrête immédiatement ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais le faire ! » C'est Orochimaru qui vient de parler.

Justement, celui-ci m'empoigne pour me relever. Il me met quelque chose dans les mains. Un revolver. Merde ! Non ! Je le regarde et il me fait un sourire.

« À toi l'honneur ! » me dit-il en me pointant Neji.

Quoi ! Il veut que je tire sur Neji. Non, mais il est malade ! Je ne ferai jamais cela ! JAMAIS ! Je me tourne lentement vers Neji. L'image de mon frère face à nos parents me revient en tête. Je suis maintenant dans la même situation que lui. Malgré que je n'aie jamais voulu suivre son chemin, je me suis retrouvé sur le même chemin que lui. Kabuto est toujours à côté de Neji, le scalpel levé près de sa main. Pourquoi ne tirai-je pas sur Kabuto ? Je ne suis pas un bon tireur, donc cela pourrait passer, non ?

« Vas-y, Sasuke, je te pardonne ! Dis-toi que cela va alléger mes souffrances! » me dit Neji. Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Pourquoi m'encourage-t-il à le faire ?

« NNOOOONNNN ! » criai-je en m'effondrant à terre. Je lâche le revolver. Tout tourne autour de moi. Comment as-tu réussi à le faire, nee-chan, comment ?

« AAAHHHHHHHH! » Je relève la tête instantanément pour remarquer un doigt tombé à terre. Un doigt de la main de Neji. Le cœur me lève. Je vide mes tripes.

Quelqu'un m'empoigne et me sort de la chambre. J'essaie de me débattre, mais je n'ai plus la force. On me jette dans une autre chambre et on referme la porte et la verrouille. Je me retrouve dans le noir. Que va-t-il se passer pour Neji ? Est-ce que Kabuto ou Orochimaru vont le tuer ? Est-ce qu'ils vont le laisser en vie ? Je me couche sur le sol froid. Je vais m'endormir.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard, je suppose, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. La lumière venant de l'extérieur m'aveugle. La personne s'approche, pose un plateau non loin de moi. Vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je m'aperçois à ce moment-là que c'est Sakura. Elle ne parle pas. Elle attend sûrement que je parle le premier. J'en suis incapable. Les mots et les sons ne veulent pas sortir. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux pas manger, j'ai encore mal au cœur juste à penser aux événements.

« Sasuke, il est toujours en vie. Orochimaru-sama l'a laissé partir. Il m'a dit qu'il irait voir Kiba pour vivre chez lui, maintenant qu'il a tout perdu. » Elle marque une pose. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il est en vie. « Il l'a laissé en vie parce qu'il veut absolument que ce soit toi qui le supprime. » Elle arrête de parler.

Entre temps, je me suis assis et j'ai la tête sur mes genoux. Les larmes coulent encore un peu sur mes joues. Je suis content de le savoir en vie. « Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je.

Sakura ne me répond pas. « Tu dois manger. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Sasuke, tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu ne peux pas te laisser … »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui criai-je. « Si je reste ici, je n'aurai jamais à le faire ! C'est ce que tu veux, que je le supprime comme ton cher cousin veut que je fasse ? C'est ça ? Tu veux que je devienne un assassin comme mon frère ? Tu veux … tu veux … » Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase.

Sakura se lève et sort de la chambre. Pendant ce temps, je sens des bras m'entourés. Le plateau est toujours devant moi. Je me laisse aller dans les bras qui me réconfortent. Nous sommes tellement bien.

« Tu dois manger, Sasuke. Ton frère ne serait pas content s'il venait à apprendre que tu veux te laisser mourir. Il espère te revoir. Ne le rends pas plus malheureux qu'il est. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me laisse bercer. Je ne sais même pas qui est là. Est-ce Sai ? Non, cela me surprendrait ! Qui est-ce ? Je sens un bout de métal sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une cuillère remplit de gruau.

« Mange. J'ai fait une promesse à ton frère, je ne veux pas la briser. » me dit-il. Je m'aperçois que c'est le gars aux cheveux blonds, celui qui se disait le petit ami d'Itachi, Deidara, je crois.

J'ouvre la bouche. Il réussira à me faire manger malgré que je ne le veuille pas. Ensuite, il me bercera encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

* * *

**Itachi :** Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le scénario, j'exige qu'il soit changé !

**Deidara : **Itachi, calme-toi !

**Itachi:** Toi la ferme ! Par ta faute nous sommes pris avec la face de serpent !

**Rebhist : **Ok les tourtereaux, on arrête de se chamailler ! Je ne changerai rien au scénario. Si cela peut vous consoler, j'ai une fin heureuse pour vous, donc …

**Itachi: **Pour nous ? Et Sasuke, hein ? Tu en fais quoi ?

**Rebhist:** Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Orochimaru aura ce qu'il mérite.

**Sasuke : **Tu es chanceuse qu'il ne soit pas présent maintenant. Je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais pu terminer ta fic.

**J'attends vos reviews pour me dire comment vous trouvez mon histoire. C'est toujours très plaisant d'en recevoir et de savoir que les gens aiment ce que nous faisons. **

**Je voulais également avertir qu'une autre fic de Naruto est en cours d'écriture. Pour l'instant, je n'ai seulement que le premier chapitre d'écrit. **


	20. Enfin sorti !

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : **Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori, Sasu/Neji, Sasu/Sai, Oro/Sasu

**Note de l'auteur** : L'histoire commence à avancer un peu plus vite. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience le retour d'Itachi parmi les siens. Eh bien, vous serez servis dans ce chapitre. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, nous arrivons à la fin. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos reviews, c'est toujours plaisant de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent. Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Le Retour**

**POV d'Itachi**

Je suis réveillé depuis une trentaine de minutes. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit. Puisque c'est aujourd'hui que je sors enfin de ce trou à rat, je n'ai pas à aller aux cuisines. Je dois rencontrer mon avocat une dernière fois avant d'être libre. Konan est supposée venir me chercher. Sera-t-elle capable de venir sachant qu'Orochimaru peut la retenir ? En a-t-elle parlé aux autres ou a-t-elle gardé le secret comme je le lui avais demandé ? Gardons ces questions pour plus tard et concentrons-nous sur la manière de récupérer les membres de mon groupe. Je devrai le défier à nouveau, ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire. Oh ! Je n'ai pas peur de subir une défaite, mais il y a un atout qui n'était pas là la dernière fois … Sasuke. Sachant que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à mon frère, Orochimaru va jouer cette carte pour me tenir tranquille. Je dois trouver une façon de le vaincre à nouveau tout en protégeant mon frère et je ne veux plus mettre les membres de mon groupe en danger.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre. Un gardien entre.

« Allez lève-toi ! Ton avocat t'attend ! » me dit-il. Je me lève et je me dirige vers lui.

Il me menotte aux poignets et aux chevilles. « Pourquoi me menotter si je sors aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je. Il ne me répond pas. Il me dirige vers une salle. J'entre dans la salle et je vois mon avocat. Je m'assois sur la chaise et lui demande une clope. Je m'aperçois que le chef de la police est également là. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là !

« Bonjour, M. Uchiwa, vous allez bien ? » me demande-t-il avant d'allumer une cigarette et de me la donner. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment c'est bon de pouvoir fumer une clope de qualité. Ici en taule, nous avons seulement des clopes de basse gamme, même la dope est de qualité moindre.

« Ça va. » lui répondis-je.

« Bon, eh bien, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! Avant de te laisser partir, je dois te donner certaines conditions à ta libération. » Je le regarde. Naturellement, il ne pouvait pas seulement me souhaiter bonne chance et bon retour à la liberté. « Nous t'avons trouvé un travail que tu pourras faire en toute légalité. Tu dois absolument te présenter à tous les jours sans exception. »

« Si je refuse. Vous ne pouvez pas me ramener ici, vous n'avez rien contre moi. » lui dis-je. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de travailler et de laisser mon gang et mon frère dans la merde.

« Itachi, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser retourner dans ton gang, nous savons très bien ce que vous fabriquez, tu reviendrais très vite ici. »

« C'est quoi les autres conditions ? » lui demandai-je. Soudain une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je regarde le chef de la police. « Avant, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » me répond-il.

« Je connais le chef du gang que vous recherchez, Orochimaru. Je peux vous donner beaucoup d'informations le concernant. Cela pourrait remplacer le fait que je doive travailler, non ? »

« C'est intéressant, mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision maintenant. Je peux y réfléchir, en parler avec le procureur de la couronne, mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre. »

« Je peux vous donner un numéro. S'il n'accepte pas, j'irai travailler, mais qu'il réfléchisse bien, parce que je vais être au cœur même de son gang. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous donne l'endroit exact où il se trouve. Je peux vous informer sur ses activités, ses déplacements ou son réseau de vente de drogue, c'est tout. Le reste, ce sera à vous de le trouver. » dis-je au chef de la police.

J'espère que cela fonctionnera. C'est ma façon de prendre ma revanche sur ce serpent de malheur. Autant pour avoir repris l'Akatsuki que d'avoir recueilli mon frère parmi eux.

Mon avocat croise le regard du policier en chef et ils semblent réfléchir et après quelques minutes, ils acceptent ma proposition.

« Ne reste pas trop loin. Je dois d'abord faire accepter ta proposition par le procureur, mais je crois qu'il ne verra pas d'objection puisque cela fait un bon moment que nous essayons de le coincer. » me dit l'inspecteur.

« Parfait. Je vais vous laisser le numéro en question pour me rejoindre. »

Il me donne un papier et un crayon et je lui indique le numéro de Konan. Je lui précise que je ne serai peut-être pas en mesure de lui parler, donc il peut laisser le message à la fille qui lui répondra sans crainte. Je fais assez confiance à Konan. Ensuite, un gardien arrive avec des papiers que mon avocat doit signer pour que je puisse sortir.

Ce même gardien me ramène à ma cellule. Il m'enlève mes menottes et me dit que j'ai exactement dix minutes pour rassembler mes choses. Tout en ramassant mes affaires, je pense à ce que j'ai proposé. Cela me permet d'être auprès des miens tout en ayant la paix. Mais, cela va également me permettre éventuellement, quand j'aurai vaincu à nouveau Orochimaru, de remettre mon frère dans le droit chemin. Peut-être le suivrai-je et resterai-je avec lui ? Je verrai rendu là, une chose à la fois !

Je me surprends aussi à penser à Deidara. Quel sera son accueil ? Est-ce qu'il me fera la tête ? Est-ce que je devrai le reconquérir ? J'espère que non, j'ai trop besoin de lui ! Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, être dans ses bras et lui prouver tout mon amour pour lui.

Le gardien entre à nouveau dans la cellule. Je me dirige vers lui. Cette fois, il prend mes choses et me menotte seulement les poignets. C'est une bonne amélioration maintenant que je pars. Il m'emmène à l'entrée où mon avocat est présent. Derrière lui, je peux distinguer Konan. Je souris, elle est venue comme elle me l'avait dit. Le gardien me libère. Je m'avance vers mon avocat.

« Le numéro que je vous ai donné, c'est le cellulaire de cette fille. » lui dis-je en lui montrant Konan.

Il me fait un signe affirmatif. Je peux enfin passer la porte de la prison et me retrouver à l'air libre. Je souris à Konan. Elle vient vers moi et m'entoure le cou de ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Itachi ! Enfin, tu reviens parmi nous ! »

« Moi aussi je suis content. Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher Konan. » lui dis-je sur un ton autoritaire, mais avec un petit sourire amusé. Je suis tellement content d'être libre que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Nous sortons des limites de la prison. Nous prenons un taxi qui nous amène au centre-ville. De là, nous marcherons jusqu'au repère d'Orochimaru.

« Comment vont les autres ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ils vont bien. Itachi, je te conseille, malgré que tu doives bouillonner à l'idée de te retrouver devant Orochimaru-sama, de rester calme. »

« Konan, entre nous, ne met pas le «sama», il n'est pas présent, donc il ne sait pas que tu ne le dis pas. Merci pour le conseil, mais je crois que je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui. Il …

« Itachi, tu ne comprends pas. Il … il utilisera ton frère contre toi … et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. »

« Konan, je suis content que tu ais de l'affection pour mon frère, mais dis-toi bien une chose, je connais très bien Orochimaru, je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Laissez-moi faire, nous allons retrouver la tranquillité que nous avions avant. » Je la regarde. « Je veux également t'avertir que mon avocat t'appellera sur ton cellulaire, pour te livrer un message pour moi, j'ai conclu un marché avec lui pour ne pas avoir à travailler et pouvoir être avec vous. Il reste seulement à ce que les Hautes Autorités acceptent ma proposition. »

Elle me fait signe qu'elle a compris. Nous arrivons au centre-ville, le taxi nous laisse devant le centre d'achats. Konan paye la course. Pendant ce temps, je regarde autour de moi, je ne peux pas croire que je suis libre, enfin. Je connais un endroit pas très loin d'ici, où il est possible de trouver de la came de bonne qualité. Au moment où je me tourne pour dire à Konan que nous irons acheter de la dope, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne et je vois … Deidara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je reste figé.

« Itachi, je suis tellement content de te voir ! » me dit-il. Je suis incapable de répondre. Pourquoi suis-je figé ? « Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il.

Je sors de ma torpeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je en me tournant vers Konan avec un regard noir qui veut tout dire.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Itachi. Je devais les avertir. Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de ne pas le faire. »

« Justement, je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire ! » lui répondis-je. « Je suppose qu'IL est au courant aussi ? » dis-je.

« Non, seulement, Deidara et Hidan. » me dit-elle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets en colère, dans le fond je suis content que Deidara soit là. Je lui prends le poignet et me dirige vers un coin tranquille. Je lance en passant à Konan de ne pas nous attendre.

Je ne peux plus me tenir. « Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Depuis quand, ne sommes-nous pas préparés à d'éventuelles attaques ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous êtes faits prendre ! »

Je vois qu'il ne me répond pas. J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort. Peu importe, je devais lui dire ce que j'avais en tête. Je m'approche de lui, il recule. Un mur se dresse derrière lui et il ne peut plus reculer. Je m'approche encore et je pose mes mains chaque côté de sa tête. Je change d'avis et je pars pour aller chercher de la dope.

« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande mon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Tout d'abord, je dois consommer quelque chose, donc nous allons acheter de la came et ensuite … » Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin qui veut tout dire.

Il ne répond pas, je crois qu'il a compris. Je trouve ce que je veux, c'est-à-dire de la coke. Ensuite, nous allons dans une ruelle tranquille où nous consommons ce que nous venons d'acheter.

« Itachi, nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder. Je dois être de retour pour midi et il est déjà onze heures trente. »

« Pourquoi dois-tu être là-bas pour midi ? » lui demandai-je. Je sais déjà la réponse. Orochimaru donne ses directives pour l'après-midi à cette heure-là. Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé ses habitudes.

Deidara me regarde, il doit se demander pourquoi je demande, mais je veux voir ce qu'il va me répondre.

« Tu le sais déjà, 'Tachi ! » me dit-il.

« Justement, je le sais et j'ai décidé que tu ne serais pas là pour midi. Est-ce que tu crois que je vais vraiment me laisser commander par un trou du cul ? » lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui. Le goût de ses lèvres me manque tellement.

« Itachi .. hummm … je n'ai pas le goût de subir une de ses punitions ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger avec lui. La seule punition que tu subiras, ce sera la mienne. » lui dis-je en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Une de ses mains vient se poser sur mon dos et fait une légère pression pour me rapprocher de lui. Je ne résiste pas. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, je ne veux pas le gâcher pour rien au monde. Il répond à mon baiser. Sa main s'aventure sous mon chandail. J'en ai des frissons. Ma langue visite à nouveau l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle n'oublie pas un seul petit coin. À bout de souffle, je romps le baiser.

« 'Tachi ! Cela me manquait tellement ! » me dit-il en essayant de revenir capturer mes lèvres.

« Deidara, j'avais tellement peur de te revoir. Je croyais que tu m'en voulais encore ! » lui dis-je.

« Oui, un peu, mais nous avons un autre combat à mener, maintenant avec Orochimaru. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et mes mains s'aventurent sur son torse. J'entreprends de lui enlever son chandail. Je veux redécouvrir ce corps que j'aime tant.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! » Nous nous retournons pour voir qui sont les intrus qui osent nous déranger. Hidan et Gaara sont à l'entrée de la ruelle. Merde ! « Itachi ! »

« Salut Hidan. » Je me lève pendant que Deidara remet son chandail. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est Orochimaru-sama qui nous envoie. Il voulait que nous retrouvions Deidara. Konan nous a dit qu'il était quelque part au centre-ville. »

Décidément, il me cherche vraiment ce type. De plus, Konan ose lui dire où nous sommes.

« Nous y allons. » lui dit mon cœur. « Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure. »

Je me tourne vers Deidara. « Pourquoi irions-nous ? Il peut tout simplement lui dire qu'il ne t'a pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas Hidan ?

« Nous devons vous ramener. » dit alors Gaara.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais parler ! » lui lançais-je. Non, mais, de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Il me regarde sans broncher.

« Itachi, calme-toi, ce n'est pas le temps de se battre. » me dit Deidara.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'aime pas quand l'on me dérange. Vous ne le saviez pas encore ? » lui dis-je en m'avançant vers Gaara. Hidan vient se mettre devant moi. « Hidan, pousse-toi ! »

« Itachi, pas ici ! Nous ne suivons que les ordres ! »

« Depuis quand suis-tu les ordres de ce putain d'enfoiré ? » lui demandai-je. Hidan me regarde, il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas arriver à avoir le dernier mot avec moi. « Bon, eh bien, il veut nous voir, allons le voir ! J'ai justement quelques mots à lui dire ! »

Nous arrivons devant la maison d'Orochimaru. Tout mon corps tremble sous la pression de la colère. J'ai juste envie d'entrer et de lui en coller une. Je sens la main de Deidara sur mon épaule. S'il pense me calmer de cette façon, il se trompe.

« Itachi, calme-toi ! » me dit-il.

Je le regarde dangereusement. Qu'il vienne me dire de me calmer devant cet imbécile ! Nous entrons dans la maison et nous allons directement au salon. Je le vois lui et son chien de service, mes points se serrent juste à sa vue. Les autres membres sont aussi assis dans le salon. Pourquoi ne vois-je pas mon frère ? Où est-il ? J'interroge Deidara du regard, mais il regarde droit devant lui. Même chose du côté d'Hidan. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que ce serpent maudit a osé lui faire mal ? Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Son regard se tourne vers moi et un sourire idiot s'affiche sur son visage. Je plisse mes yeux. Je voudrais tellement lui refaire le portrait.

« Itachi ! Tu es revenu parmi nous ! » me dit-il. Je ne lui répondrai pas. Je m'avance lentement vers lui. Deidara n'a pas essayé de me retenir.

Rendu à sa hauteur, je laisse mon point partir. Il n'a pas le temps d'atterrir sur son visage, qu'il l'a déjà bloqué.

« Tut, tut, tut, Itachi. Tu n'es plus en droit de me frapper. Maintenant, tu es sous mes ordres. » me dit-il toujours avec ce sourire à la con.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux suivre tes maudits ordres ? Je suis venu pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient, mon gang et mon frère ! » La colère monte encore d'un cran. Je sens que je vais vraiment exploser.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Penses-tu que je suis assez niais pour te laisser partir comme ça ? Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ce que j'avais perdu par ta faute, tu peux être certain que je ne te cèderai plus rien. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, pour ton petit frère, j'ai fini ce que tu avais commencé … »

« NON ! » Je n'écoute plus rien ! Je lui entoure sa gorge de mes mains et je commence à serrer. Soudain, je sens une douleur dans mon dos. Je tombe à genoux et me reçois un coup de pied de la part d'Orochimaru. Quelqu'un me traîne et je me retrouve adossé à un divan.

« Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je ne sais pas qui a parlé. Mon regard est fixé à celui de cet enfoiré devant moi. Je suis retenu, donc je ne peux pas le frapper, le démolir. Je vois rouge. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Deidara aurait essayé de m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Il est encore en vie, j'en suis sûr !

« Itachi, il est encore vivant. Il essaie de te faire réagir. Calme-toi. Je t'en pris, calme-toi ! » me chuchote Deidara. Peu à peu, je réussis à me calmer. De savoir Sasuke encore vivant m'aide beaucoup.

« Où est-il ? » demandai-je. Personne ne me répond. « OÙ EST-IL ? Criai-je.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose avant de te dire où il est. » Il me regarde fixement. La colère augmente encore. « Tu devras lui apprendre à m'obéir, s'il veut rester en vie, il est chanceux que je ne l'ai pas éliminé pour avoir désobéis à l'ordre que je lui avais donné. Par contre, il pourra se reprendre et j'espère que cette fois, il obéira, sinon je serai sans pitié. »

« ENFOIRÉ ! OÙ EST-IL ? » Je ne me contiens plus. Je sens Hidan et Deidara resserrer leurs poignes sur moi. Ils savent comment je peux être quand je suis très en colère.

« Au sous-sol. » me répond la face de serpent. « Si tu veux le voir, tu dois me jurer de m'obéir, sinon … il se pourrait que ma colère … »

« Enfoiré ! » laissai-je sortir.

« Itachi. »

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je lui obéis et il laisse supposément Sasuke tranquille ou je ne lui obéis pas et c'est mon otouto qui y passe. Merde ! Je ne pensais jamais être dans une situation comme celle-là !

« Je jure de t'obéir. » lui dis-je dans un soupir sans toutefois le regarder.

« Bien, une chose de régler. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ne crois pas si bien me connaître mon grand, je te réserve une belle surprise pour ta finale. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié l'entente que j'ai avec mon avocat. Je jure que tu vas pourrir en enfer.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui, je veux qu'il y ait quatre personnes qui aillent vendre la dope. Hidan, Sai, Suigetsu et … » Il me regarde. Non, je ne veux surtout pas aller en vendre, je veux voir mon frère, bordel ! « … et Itachi. Vous irez dans le centre-ville et le quartier nord. » Il me regarde avec un sourire satisfait.

Bien sûr, il a fait exprès de nommer deux quartiers que nous avions sous notre contrôle. Putain d'enfoiré ! Je sers les poings, je sens Deidara serrer sa main sur mon épaule et me rappeler de rester calme. Je n'ai pas écouté le reste de son charabia. Au final, il se lève et sort du salon, mais avant de disparaître, il se retourne vers nous.

« Deidara, Konan, vous pouvez amener Itachi voir Sasuke, mais pas plus de quinze minutes. »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » répond Deidara. Depuis quand utilise-t-il le «sama» avec lui ?

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Combien de temps suis-je ici ? J'ai froid. J'ai mal partout. Je me surprends même à avoir peur. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un c'est Deidara, le copain de mon frère. Il m'a bercé, cela m'a fait du bien et m'a ramené dans mes souvenirs.

_« Sasuke, vas immédiatement dans ta chambre ! » _

_« Mais, papa … » _

_« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de répondre de cette façon à tes parents ! » me crie mon père. _

_Je monte dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mon lit, les genoux remontés et ma tête enfouie dedans. Je pleure. Soudain une présence à mes côtés. Des bras qui m'entourent et me ramènent vers la personne. Je me laisse aller contre le torse de mon frère. Oui, c'est lui, parce qu'il vient toujours me voir quand je me fais gronder par les parents. Il me berce lentement en murmurant. _

_« Tout va bien. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu es en sécurité ici. » _

_Oui, je suis en sécurité dans tes bras, nee-chan. _

Mon frère venait toujours me bercer de cette façon. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis senti si bien dans les bras de Deidara.

Je m'accote sur le mur, les genoux relevés et j'enfouis ma tête dans ceux-ci. Le plateau qu'une personne est venue me mener plus tôt est toujours à la même place et je n'ai rien touché. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux pas manger. L'image du doigt de Neji qui tombe me revient sans cesse dans la tête et à chaque fois, j'ai un haut le cœur. Dans la situation où j'en suis rendu, me laisser mourir est ce qui me paraît le mieux. Mon frère est en taule et moi, je pourris dans le fond d'une chambre.

Je me mets à penser à Itachi. A-t-il été facile pour toi de tuer nos parents ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé longtemps ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais également éliminé si tu m'avais vu ? Deidara m'a dit que tu pensais beaucoup à maman et moi. Est-ce vrai ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans ta lettre ? Est-ce que papa a réellement agit de cette façon avec toi ? M'as-tu vraiment protégé de lui ?

Mille et une questions que je me pose sans cesse ! Je voudrais tellement avoir des réponses, mais je ne pense pas te revoir. Serais-je capable de te parler ? Est-ce que la colère m'empêcherait de t'écouter ? Je ne sais même plus comment je réagirais si je te voyais ! On n'arrête pas de me dire que tu veux me protéger, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sorti de ce gang avant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer dans ce groupe si tu savais les dangers que j'encourais ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Mon attention se reporte sur mon ami, le seul qui est resté en contact avec moi. Le seul qui est resté près de moi pour m'aider. Cet ami, je l'ai perdu à jamais. Sakura m'a dit qu'il était encore en vie, mais si je sors d'ici, je devrai le supprimer. NON ! Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici ! Je veux simplement disparaître ! Si je disparais, est-ce qu'il laissera Neji en vie, en paix ? Maintenant, c'est certain que je n'ai plus aucune chance que Kiba ou Naruto me pardonnent.

Je laisse les larmes coulées d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. La porte s'ouvre prend le plateau et en met un autre. La personne ne parle pas. Je reste où je suis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mon estomac proteste, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ferme les yeux.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois, elle reste ouverte. Quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne bouge pas. Un bras entoure mes épaules et me fait basculer vers la personne. Celle-ci me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Sasuke, ton frère est ici. Il voudrait te voir. Je sais que tu n'as rien mangé depuis que je t'ai fait manger hier soir. Je voudrais que tu manges un peu, même si pour cela nous devons te forcer. »

Je fais non de la tête. Je ne veux pas manger, c'est formel. Je ne peux rien avaler, même s'il me force, je n'avalerai rien. Je sais que c'est Deidara qui me parle, je sais aussi qu'Itachi est dans la pièce.

« Je vais te laisser avec ton frère, d'accord ? Orochimaru lui a autorisé quinze minutes avec toi. »

Je ne fais aucun geste. Mon cœur se serre de savoir qu'il va repartir, que je dois quitter la tendresse de ses bras. Il enlève son bras et je reprends ma position tête enfouie dans mes genoux. Je sais qu'il se lève et qu'il part.

J'entends le plateau glissé sur le sol, ensuite je sais qu'Itachi s'assoit à mes côtés. Il essaie de faire la même chose que Deidara, mais je me dégage. Pourquoi après dix ans de son absence, me laisserais-je bercer par lui ? Non ! Oui ! Je voudrais tellement retrouver les bras protecteurs qui me consolaient étant petit, mais malheureusement, il m'a fait trop de peine et j'ai perdu cette naïveté que j'avais.

Il remet son bras autour de mes épaules et cette fois, je me laisse aller dans ses bras qui m'ont tellement manqué.

« Comment as-tu pu le faire ? » C'est la première question qui me vient en tête.

Il ne me répond pas. J'entends le plateau s'approche un peu plus. Je ne veux pas manger. Il ne me fera pas manger.

« Tu dois manger un peu. » me dit-il.

Je ferme les yeux. Malgré la faim qui me tiraille, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'ingurgiter quelque chose. Je l'entends soupirer.

« Sasuke, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » Il fait une pause. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu subisses … »

« Arrête ton charabia. Tu vas venir me faire croire que père t'a abusé ? Que tu l'as tué pour ça et pour me protéger de lui ? Est-ce que tu as d'autres mots que protéger à mon égard ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Pourquoi lui ai-je posé ces questions ? D'accord, j'ai un peu de difficulté à croire que notre père a pu faire cela, mais …

« Otouto, j'ai vraiment subi les attouchements de notre père. Ce n'est pas une invention de ma part. Orochimaru a ordonné de tuer ma famille. Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté pour notre père, comme il m'avait fait beaucoup de mal et que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'en fasse … notre mère, j'ai eu plus de difficulté … je l'aimais … je regrette tellement que tu ais vu … »

« Arrête ! Je sais que tu ne regrettes rien ! » Je m'éloigne de lui. Je retrouve le mur froid. J'ai encore plus mal. Nos regards se croisent.

« Tu dois manger. Allez vite, mange un peu ! » me dit-il.

« Tu veux fuir la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me vois ici et tout ce que tu veux c'est que je mange ? »

« Non ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sortes d'ici et que tu retrouves une vie décente. » me dit-il.

« Si je sors d'ici, de cette chambre … je serai obliger de faire une chose que je ne veux pas faire … que je m'interdis de faire parce que je ne veux plus te ressembler … je ne veux plus être ton … »

« Sasuke, arrête ! Ne va pas dire des choses que tu regretteras plus tard. Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu vas comprendre un peu et peut-être réussiras-tu à me pardonner. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Sasuke, je ne peux pas te répondre. Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas devenir un assassin. Je ne le permettrai jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu n'auras à tuer quelqu'un, JAMAIS ! Maintenant, mange ! » L'espace d'une seconde, il m'a fait peur. Mais, en le regardant, j'ai pu voir des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais vu mon frère pleurer. C'est la première fois !

Sans dire un mot, je prends la cuillère dans le plateau. Ma main tremble. J'essaie de prendre une bouchée, mais je reverse la cuillère. Je n'ai pas assez de force. Itachi le remarquera. Il prend lui-même l'ustensile et me fera manger. Je mange parce qu'il me l'a demandé, parce qu'il est mon frère ! Par contre, cela ne change pas le fait que je ne veuille pas sortir d'ici.

« Itachi, cela fait vingt minutes, je sortirais à ta place. »

« Qu'il aille au diable ! » crie-t-il. Se tournant vers moi. « Je vais revenir et je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »

Non ! Ne fait pas cela. Je ne veux pas sortir. Je veux mourir. Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote qu'il va me sortir d'ici. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je ne comprends pas. Il se lève et sort de la chambre. La porte se referme et je me retrouve à nouveau seul dans le noir et le froid.

* * *

**POV Deidara**

Quand je suis partie avec Konan pour aller chercher Itachi, j'appréhendais le moment que je serais devant lui. Je ne savais pas comment l'accueillir. Disons que les dernières fois que je lui ais parlé, je n'avais pas été très doux, mais à ce moment-là, nous étions encore libres, Orochimaru ne nous avait pas encore attaqué.

Konan m'a fait remarquer de rester au centre-ville, qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre avec mon cœur. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me présenter là-bas, puisque j'étais sûrement encore recherché. Donc, j'ai attendu au centre-ville. Quand j'ai vu un taxi s'arrêter et que j'ai reconnu Itachi, je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai couru en leur direction.

« Itachi, je suis tellement content de te voir ! » lui dis-je en m'avançant vers lui. Il ne me répond pas, il ne bouge pas. Pourquoi ? « Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me demande ce que je fais là. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir. Il regarde Konan. Celle-ci recule un peu et lui répond qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je comprends qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas nous avertir.

« Justement, je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire ! » lui répond-il. « Je suppose qu'IL est au courant aussi ? »

« Non, seulement, Deidara et Hidan. » lui dit-elle.

Il se retourne vers moi. Son regard ne dit rien qui vaille. Il me prend le poignet et m'amène dans un coin tranquille. Et là, il explose littéralement. Il me demande où est-ce que j'ai la tête ! Comment je n'aurais pas pu me douter que nous serions attaqués ! Il me bombarde de questions. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre. Quand il s'arrête enfin, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me frapper. Je ne peux plus reculer, je suis adossé à un mur. Ses mains viennent se poser de chaque côté de ma tête.

Soudainement, il se décolle de moi et part en sens inverse.

« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Tout d'abord, je dois consommer, donc nous allons acheter de la came et ensuite … » il me fait un petit sourire en coin qui veut tout dire.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je le suis. Nous trouvons facilement quelqu'un qui nous vend de la coke et ensuite nous allons dans une ruelle. Je prends mon courage pour lui dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder parce que je dois être de retour pour midi. Je sais qu'il va comprendre, puisqu'il connaît très bien Orochimaru. Il me pose pareil la question.

« Tu le sais déjà, 'Tachi ! » lui dis-je.

Il me dit qu'il a décidé que je ne serais pas là ce midi. C'est que … je suis content d'être avec lui, mais je ne veux pas subir les punitions du chef. J'ai vu ce qu'il est capable de faire et je n'ai vraiment pas envie. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je devrais informer Itachi pour son frère ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, il le saura assez vite quand nous reviendrons.

Je viens pour protester, mais il capture mes lèvres. J'avais presque oublié la douceur de ses lèvres. C'est tellement bon de les retrouvées.

« Itachi .. hummm … je n'ai pas le goût de subir une de ses punitions ! »

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrange avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé à cause de moi. Je sais que je pourrais protester, mais est-ce que cela changerait vraiment quelque chose. Quand Itachi a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas dans les talons. Sa punition ? Humm ! Cela porte à réflexion ! J'aime bien les punitions d'Itachi à mon égard. En espérant que nous parlons des mêmes punitions.

Nous allons nous caresser pendant un certain temps avant d'être dérangé par Hidan et Gaara. Ils sont venus nous chercher. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix de les suivre, malgré la mauvaise fois d'Itachi.

Naturellement, quand nous sommes arrivés au repère, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait une altercation entre mon amour et Orochimaru. Elle fut assez brève et violente. Orochimaru sait très bien comment faire plier Itachi. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il a utilisé Sasuke. Toutefois, il lui a permis de le voir. Je crois que cela a calmé considérablement Itachi pour un bon moment.

Il nous a ordonné à Konan et moi d'y aller avec lui. Il ne lui donne que quinze minutes. C'est déjà mieux que rien, mais je sais qu'Itachi risque d'en prendre plus. C'est la première fois depuis dix ans qu'il a la chance d'être seul avec son frère.

Quand il ressort de la chambre, il me prend le poignet, regarde Konan. Elle a compris qu'elle pouvait partir.

« Emmène-moi à ta chambre ! » m'ordonne-t-il. Il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de diriger. Je ne dis pas un mot et nous montons dans ma chambre.

Sans rien dire, il s'assoit sur le lit et donne un bon coup de poing dans le matelas.

« Enfoiré ! Je le déteste ! Je te jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Je ne lui permettrai pas ! »

Je m'avance lentement vers lui.

« Itachi, calme-toi ! » lui demandai-je sachant très bien que cela ne risque pas de fonctionner.

« Que je me calme ! T'es malade ou quoi ! Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fait ! »

« Je sais Tachi, malheureusement, j'étais de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ai tout entendu sans pouvoir rien faire. » Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Tu étais là ? Tu n'as rien fait ? Ensuite, tu me dis que tu voulais protéger Sasuke en mon absence ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Cela ne donne rien. Je sais que peu importe ce que je vais dire, il ne m'écoutera pas. Je m'allonge sur le lit et je ferme les yeux. Itachi ne réplique pas. Nous resterons quelques minutes en silence. Je crois que cela lui fait du bien. Je le sens bouger, j'ouvre les yeux pour le découvrir au-dessus de moi. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Il s'approche de moi et vient capturer mes lèvres. Je réponds à son baiser. Je suis content qu'il veuille encore de moi. J'ai vraiment eu peur pendant un instant.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. » me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

« J'accepte que tu ne me pardonnes pas, mais je ne pourrais pas accepter de te perdre. » lui répondis-je en le soulevant avec ses épaules pour qu'il me regarde. « Je t'aime trop, Itachi ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et que je t'ai mis en colère, mais … »

« Deidara, je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer. » me dit-il en venant m'embrasser à nouveau. Son baiser devient fougueux. Sa langue rejoint la mienne et elles se découvrent pour une deuxième fois dans la journée.

Son genou se positionne entre mes jambes. Mon intimité se réveille. C'est bien mon Itachi, il sait dominer la situation quand il en a l'occasion. Je l'entoure de mes bras et je lui flatte le dos. Je sens encore de la frustration émanée de ses pores de peau. Il quitte ma bouche et sa langue descend dans mon cou. Je sens ses dents sur ma peau. Il me suçote à différents endroits. Le plaisir monte en moi et je crois que de son côté c'est la même chose. Ses mains remontent mon chandail et il me l'enlève avant d'attaquer mes mamelons. Un cri de plaisir s'échappe. Ma respiration commence à accélérer. Je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Mes ongles le grafignent dans son dos. Il laisse échapper une plainte. Sa langue s'amuse à torturer mes boutons roses. Pendant ce temps, son genou fait une pression sur ma verge. Je ne tiens plus. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne crois pas tenir très longtemps.

« Itachi, plus vite. » implorai-je. « Je ne tiendrai pas. »

Il arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il ancre ses pupilles aux miennes, me sourit. « Tu crois que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps ? Détrompes-toi parce que je vais prendre tout mon temps et si tu réussis à te retenir suffisamment longtemps, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire par là. Un doute s'insère dans mon esprit. La dernière fois qu'il m'a dit cela, il m'a arrêté en plein mouvement. Est-ce que cette fois, il me laissera aller jusqu'au bout ?

Sa langue a repris son exploration. Elle se dirige vers mon nombril et elle fait des ronds autour de celui-ci. Mes mains sont maintenant dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si soyeux. Ils sont toujours aussi longs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il les coupe, je les aime comme ils sont.

Il est maintenant en train d'entreprendre de défaire mon bouton avec ses dents. En plus, il réussit. Il descend le fermoir toujours avec ses dents. Le plaisir augmente toujours. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Malheureusement, il ne descend pas mon pantalon, mais remonte dans mon cou.

« Itachi. Libères-moi ! » lui dis-je. Je veux qu'il enlève mon pantalon. Quand mes mains se posent à nouveau sur son dos ! Je remarque qu'il a toujours son chandail. Je le remonte pour lui enlever, il se laisse faire.

Il revient ravager mon cou. Je voudrais bien prendre le dessus, mais je sais que je risque d'avoir ma chance et de toute manière c'est trop bon. Une de ses mains vient caresser mes mamelons. Je laisse échapper un grognement. J'ai hâte qu'il libère mon pénis parce qu'il est vraiment à l'étroit et que cela fait mal.

Sa langue remonte vers ma bouche. Elle lèche mes lèvres que j'entrouvre pour la laisser entrer. Mais, il redescend en traçant un sillon de salive jusqu'à mon pantalon. Je frissonne de bonheur. Va-t-il enfin me libérer ? Son corps quitte le mien pour enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer. Quelle joie ! Ma virilité se dresse bien droite maintenant qu'elle est libre ! Il en profite pour enlever son pantalon et sa culotte. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux nus comme des vers. Son corps revient contre le mien. C'est si bon de le sentir contre moi. Mes bras l'entourent et je resserre l'étreinte pour bien sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes enfin réunis.

Je sens nos deux membres se frotter entre eux, se découvrir à nouveau. Ma sueur se mélange à la sienne. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Notre respiration s'harmonise. Il vient m'embrasser et cette fois, il pénètre dans ma bouche. Je ne peux résister à ce baiser. Je lui donne tout le pouvoir qu'il veut. Nos langues dansent ensembles. La mienne visite l'intérieur de cette bouche que j'avais hâte de revoir. Maintenant, nos langues se livrent un combat pour savoir qui aura le dessus sur le baiser. Évidemment, c'est Itachi qui gagne ce duel, mais je promets de me venger. Quand il quitte ma bouche, je laisse échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction.

« Oh ! Je vois que tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin. » me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle me regardant de ses yeux plein de plaisir. « Je peux très bien arrêter ici … »

« Non ! Continue ! Itachi ! Arrête de me faire attendre ! » J'entends son petit rire sadique.

Ensuite, tout en frottant son corps au mien et en laissant sa langue tracer un sillon, il descend vers ma verge. Je sens sa langue faire le tour de celle-ci sans vraiment y toucher. Elle descend toujours plus bas et va goûter à mes cuisses. Il s'amuse à les mordiller un peu avant de remonter vers mes bijoux de famille qu'il prend en bouche pour les sucer. Quel bonheur ! Ma respiration s'accélère encore, mon cœur bat encore plus fort. J'agrippe les draps et les serre fort. Je me noie dans le plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon plaisir. Sa bouche lâche mes boules endolories et remonte à mon membre qu'il prend le temps de lécher de la base jusqu'au sommet, mais avec une lenteur extrême. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrivera jamais à mon gland et pourtant, il y arrive.

Il le lèche aussi lentement avant d'engloutir mon membre. Ses mains se promènent sur mes cuisses, vont vers l'arrière pour caresser mes fesses. Je sens des doigts un peu trop aventureux se diriger vers mon intimité. Mes pensées s'embrument dans mon plaisir. Il commence un mouvement de va et viens avec sa bouche. Il veut vraiment me faire mourir par sa lenteur.

« Tachi ! Accélère ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas. J'agrippe encore plus fermement les draps. Je laisse échapper des grognements qui ressemblent plus à des gémissements. Il va un peu plus vite. Tout mon sang se dirige vers cette place. Mes bras s'engourdissent à force de serrer les draps. Mon dos se cambre de plaisir. Je sens mon membre se gonfler de plaisir. Je ne tiendrai plus. Je vais venir. Itachi accélère le rythme. Il va de plus en plus vite et quand il sent que je vais me libérer, il ralentit un peu, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de venir dans sa bouche. Il avale tout. Il lèchera ce qui s'est échappé le long de mon pénis avant de s'étendre sur moi et de venir m'embrasser.

Quand il rompt le baiser, il me présente trois doigts que je m'évertue à bien humidifier et à mettre toute ma salive dessus. Je suis épuisé par l'effort que je viens de faire, mais je sais que le plaisir n'est pas encore fini. Sa langue trace encore un sillon qui me donne un frisson. Elle passe près de mon membre avant de descendre jusqu'à mon intimité. Elle titille l'entrée de celui-ci. Ensuite, Itachi introduit un doigt. Il fait un mouvement de va et viens avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt. Je sens un mouvement de ciseaux. Il prend tout son temps. N'a-t-il pas hâte de se satisfaire ?

« Itachi, prends-moi ! Vite ! »

« Non, Deidara. Je prends le temps que je veux ! »

Eh bien ! Je peux dire qu'il n'est pas pressé ce mec ! C'est alors que je sens le troisième doigt me pénétrer. Il donne des coups pour aller plus loin dans mon intimité. Nos regards se croisent. Le mien le supplie de me pénétrer. Il me sourit et enlève ses doigts. Je sens alors son membre se préparer à entrer.

Sans prévenir, il me pénètre et là, c'est le pur bonheur ! Je suis sûr qu'il atteint le nirvana en même temps que moi. Ma vue est brouillée par le plaisir. Mon cœur n'a jamais autant battu vite. Ma respiration est saccadée à l'extrême. Itachi donne des coups qui atteignent à chaque fois ma prostate. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Il ralentit un peu le rythme. Il s'allonge sur moi et vient m'embrasser. Je donne des coups de bassin. Il rompt le baiser et accélère le rythme. Dans un ultime coup, je sens sa semence bien chaude se déverser en moi. Il s'effondre sur moi et roule sur le côté.

Je me tourne vers lui et vais goûter sa peau au niveau de ses pectoraux. Elle est si douce, si bonne. Je pose ma tête sur ses muscles que j'affectionne particulièrement et j'entends son cœur qui bat aussi vite que le mien. Je l'entends essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je t'aime Itachi et je suis content que nous soyons enfin ensemble. » lui murmurai-je.

« Moi aussi, Deidara. » me répond-il.

TOC TOC TOC

« Itachi, je sais que tu es là ! Orochimaru … sama, nous attend au salon, pour nous donner les derniers détails pour cet après-midi. Nous devrons partir ensuite ! »

« J'arrive. » répond Itachi dans un soupir d'insatisfaction. « Je te jure que je vais lui faire sa fête à cette face de serpent à la con ! » dit-il.

« Itachi, reste calme, pense à ton frère. » lui dis-je.

« Justement, il ne me tiendra pas en laisse en menaçant Sasuke, c'est pas vrai, je ne le laisserai pas faire, crois-moi. » me répond-il avant de se lever et de passer à la salle de bain. Cinq minutes après, il revient dans la chambre, s'habille, me donne un baiser sur le front et sort pour rejoindre la face de serpent comme il aime si bien appeler Orochimaru.

Je repense à ce que je viens de vivre. Le bonheur total en compagnie de l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que j'étais heureux qu'il soit de retour ?

* * *

**Deidara : **Itachi est revenu ! Itachi est revenu ! Itachi est revenu ! Itachi est …

**Rebhist** : Itachi, tu ne peux pas le faire taire.

_Itachi s'approche de Deidara et lui prend le visage avant de l'embrasser. _

**Rebhist **: Merci, cela fait du bien à mes oreilles.

**Deidara **: Itachi est revenu ! Itachi est revenu ! Itachi est …

**Itachi **: Désolé Rebhist, j'ai manqué d'air, mais je vais l'emmener avec moi et tu peux être certaine que tu ne l'entendras plus crier de cette façon pendant un temps.

**Rebhist **: Ouais, c'est ça. Ce sont d'autres cris que je vais entendre.

**Itachi : **Ose me faire croire que tu ne t'en réjouirais pas ?


	21. Frères

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Couple : **Ita/Deidara, Naru/Neji, Sasu/Kiba, Konan/Sasori,

**Note de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais étant beaucoup occupé avec le travail et ayant découvert l'univers des dramas et des groupes de musique japonais, j'ai quelque peu délaissé mes fanfics, mais rassurez-vous, je m'y remets dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous laisser dans l'attente, je sais que ce n'est pas plaisant. Je m'excuse encore et merci à toutes de me lire. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres à cette fic. Je l'ai terminé, par contre, il pourrait bien y avoir une suite. Ce sera à vous de choisir.

Pour celles qui lisent « Quand la panthère court après sa proie », le prochain chapitre devrait arriver sous peu, je viens de le soumettre à ma beta-reader que je remercie pour sa fidélité et son soutient.

Je vous laisse lire et j'attends vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Frères**

**POV Sasuke**

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je suis sorti de la pièce où j'avais été enfermé. Cela fait quatre jours que j'évite mon frère. Ce n'est pas facile, il essaie toujours de me parler, d'être dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne suis pas prêt à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. S'il veut à ce point me protéger d'Orochimaru, pourquoi ne m'amène-t-il pas ailleurs ? Nous pourrions partir loin, dans une autre ville et recommencer à zéro, non ? Depuis quatre jours, il vient dans ma chambre le soir, ou plutôt la nuit pour me dire bonne nuit et me donner un bisou sur le front. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cela, au contraire, cela me rappelle de beaux souvenirs puisqu'il le faisait toujours quand j'étais plus jeune ! Pour être honnête avec moi-même, je suis content qu'il le fasse et je ne veux pas qu'il arrête, mais je n'irai jamais lui dire. C'est plate à dire, mais il doit m'apprivoiser, je ne me laisserai sûrement pas tomber dans ses bras après dix ans, après qu'il ait tué nos parents, après qu'il m'ait abandonné. Je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt à lui parler.

Orochimaru le tient en laisse en m'utilisant. Je ne suis pas con, mon frère ne proteste jamais à un ordre du chef surtout quand celui-ci me regarde du coin de l'œil. Deidara me l'a également confirmé. Oui, je lui parle. C'est comme ça que je réussis à savoir ce que peut penser mon frère. Deidara est très gentil, j'aime bien aussi Konan, elle me fait souvent rire. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, elle réussit à me faire rire. Dans ces moments-là, je peux voir dans les prunelles de mon frère de la sérénité. Je le sens heureux de me voir joyeux. Deidara m'a également dit qu'Itachi comprenait que je ne sois pas capable de lui parler pour l'instant, mais que cela lui faisait mal de me voir sans pouvoir me parler ou me coller. Moi qui voulais le faire souffrir … je pourrais prendre plus de temps que prévu …

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je vois entrer Sakura. Je me lève précipitamment de mon lit.

« Sakura ! » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je dois absolument savoir. « Dis-moi où est allé Neji ! Je veux savoir où il est ! »

Elle baisse les yeux. « Sasuke, je ne suis pas sûr que … »

« Sakura ! Je sais que tu le sais ! Je veux le savoir ! »

Elle me regarde enfin. « Il ne veut pas que tu le saches. » me dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laisse pas de place à un commentaire.

« Où est-il ? » lui demandai-je à nouveau les larmes menaçant de couler. « OÙ EST-IL ? » criai-je cette fois.

« Sa … Sasuke, il ne veut pas que tu le saches ! Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire ! »

« D'accord. Il ne veut pas que je le sache. Parfait … » Je sors quelque chose de derrière mon dos. Il faut que je vois Neji. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans savoir comment il va et la parole de Sakura n'est pas assez pour me convaincre. « … Dis-moi, est-ce que tu tiens à ton connard de cousin ? Est-ce que tu tiens à ce qu'il ne lui manque aucun membre ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant l'objet que je tiens dans mes mains, un scalpel. Pour ce connard, je n'aurai aucun regret à lui amputer un doigt ? Une main ? Un bras ? Ses bijoux de famille ? Je vois Sakura blêmir.

« Dis-moi, où il est, Sakura ! Dis-le-moi ! » Je m'approche de la porte avec le scalpel dans la main. Je sais très bien où je peux trouver Orochimaru. Je vois Sakura se tordre les mains. Elle se sent mal parce qu'elle va trahir la confiance d'un ami, mais moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais !

« Il est … il est chez … Kiba. » me dit-elle. Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre.

« Merci, Sakura. » murmurai-je. Je retourne à mon lit et me laisse tomber dessus. Neji, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sache où tu te trouves ? D'accord, pour garder la vie sauve. Je comprends, mais j'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas, j'ai besoin de savoir …

Ma porte de chambre s'ouvre à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pensai-je jamais de la verrouiller ? Ce n'est pas Sakura qui entre, mais mon frère. Il va encore essayer de me parler. Pourquoi ne lâche-t-il pas prise un peu ?

« Sasuke. » dit-il en s'approchant du lit. Il ne parle pas plus. Je lève mon regard vers lui et je vois qu'il regarde quelque chose à côté de moi. Le scalpel. Ça y est, il va me poser pleins de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » me demande-t-il en pointant l'arme. Il vient pour la prendre.

« Ne touches pas à ça ! » lui dis-je. Il ne tient pas compte de ce que je viens de dire et prend le scalpel. « Enlèves tes sales pattes ! » lui criai-je en lui prenant l'arme.

« Sasuke. »

« Non, tu ne viendras pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! » Il s'approche de moi. S'accroupit devant moi. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t'en ! »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. « Orochimaru nous attend dans le salon. » me dit-il avant de quitter ma chambre.

Naturellement, je n'ai aucun moyen de rester seul dans ma chambre sans me faire déranger. Je me lève et descends dans le salon. Je vais m'asseoir entre Konan et Sai. Celui-ci me lance des regards qui veulent tout dire. Je crois qu'il m'a pardonné et qu'il voudrait que nous fassions un peu d'exercice. Je ne suis pas contre. C'est un excellent moyen pour évacuer l'agressivité et la colère que je cache en moi.

« Ceux qui vont vendre la dope aujourd'hui, Fumitoki, Sasuke, Kisame et Itachi. »

Quoi ? Il m'envoie vendre la dope avec mon frère ! Merde ! C'est sûr que je ne pourrai pas faire ce que je veux faire. Je ne fais pas attention au regard que me lance Sakura. J'ai un pressentiment qu'elle connaît déjà mes intentions. D'abord, je devrai me débarrasser d'Itachi. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que le chef avait terminé et les autres commencent à se lever. Je me lève également dans l'intention de retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer, mais je suis intercepté par Deidara. Que me veut-il ? Sûrement un message de la part de mon frère !

« Sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi. Tu sais qu'il te surveille. Sakura m'a mis au courant que tu lui avais demandé pour ton ami, Neji. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller le voir. »

« C'est un message de mon cher frère adoré ? » lui demandai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

« Non, ce n'est pas un message d'Itachi. Sache qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Sasuke. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre lui et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, mais … »

« Arrête ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Je fais ce que je veux ! » Sur ce, je monte l'escalier pour me retrouver dans ma chambre. Je me change en vitesse parce que je sais qu'il ne me reste plus grand temps avant que nous partions. Je sais que cela fait bizarre de vendre pendant le jour, mais avec Orochimaru, il y a une équipe de jour et une équipe de nuit. C'est quand même le plus grand vendeur de la ville. Je descends dans le vestibule où il nous donne la liste des commandes qu'il a eues. Je la prends ainsi que la dope et je sors. Je pars dans la direction que je dois prendre. Merde ! C'est dans le sens contraire à la maison de Kiba. Je décide de me dépêcher, ensuite je pourrai sûrement aller lui rendre visite.

« Sasuke, attend ! » lance mon frère derrière mon dos. J'accélère le rythme, mais malheureusement il me rattrape.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! » lui criai-je.

Il ne répond pas. Je peux lire de la tristesse dans son regard, mais je m'en fou. Je continue à marcher. Je l'entends me suivre derrière. Je n'ai peut-être pas le choix de l'endurer, il a peut-être des clients dans le même quartier que moi. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

Après une ou deux heures à vendre la dope que j'ai, je m'aperçois qu'Itachi n'est plus dans mon champ de vision. Je décide d'arrêter là, de toute manière j'ai complété la liste des commandes. Je me dirige tranquillement vers le quartier de Kiba. Après une demi-heure de marche j'arrive enfin devant la maison de mon ex petit copain. Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas si je fais une bonne chose. Est-ce que j'aurais dû écouter Sakura et ne pas venir ? Est-ce que Kiba va me fermer la porte au nez ? Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, c'est de frapper.

Je monte les quelques marches qui séparent le trottoir de la porte. Je prends une grande respiration et je frappe. J'attends. Il semble n'y avoir personne. Ils sont peut-être sortis. Au moment où je décide de partir, la porte s'ouvre.

« Sasuke ? » C'est la voix de Kiba. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me demande-t-il.

« Excuse-moi, je me suis trompé. Je … je … » Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je commence à descendre les marches, mais Kiba m'arrête.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne t'es pas trompé. Sakura m'a téléphoné pour m'avertir. » Parfait, pourquoi me demandes-tu ce que je fais ici ?

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je sais que … que tu ne veux plus me voir … je n'ai pas réfléchi … je … je … »

« Sasuke, entre. » me dit-il en me prenant le poignet, je le suis. Il m'amène dans le salon où se trouve Neji.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas croire qu'il est devant moi en vie. Je voudrais tellement lui sauter dans les bras, le serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, mais je me retiens parce que premièrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi et deuxièmement, je ne peux pas faire cela devant Kiba. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je reste debout planté sans bouger.

« Kiba, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît ? » lui demande Neji.

« Mais, Neji … »

« S'il te plaît. » insiste Neji. Kiba sort du salon. Je sais qu'il est facile de rester près et d'entendre tout, mais je m'en fou un peu.

Neji se lève et s'approche de moi. Instinctivement, je recule d'un pas. Sa main se pose sous mon menton et me relève la tête. Je ne veux pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je regarde sur le côté.

« Sasuke, regarde moi. » Malgré moi, une larme coule sur ma joue. Je le regarde pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Les larmes envahissent mes yeux. « Sasuke. » dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras. Il me serre contre lui. Toute la tension relâche d'un coup et je me laisse aller à pleurer dans ses bras. Je suis tellement bien.

Après un certain temps, il desserre ses bras. « Est-ce que tu veux que nous parlions ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ses mains descendent sur mon chandail. Je me crispe. Il me regarde avant de remonter mon chandail. Ses yeux s'agrandissent dès qu'il voit les marques sur ma peau. Ses mains passent sur les blessures qui sont à peine cicatrisées. Il fait une légère pression sur mon côté gauche pour que je me tourne. Ses mains continuent leur exploration dans mon dos. Je ferme les yeux. C'est si bon de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Le seul hic, c'est le pansement qu'il a à sa main droite. Quand je me retrouve face à lui, les larmes n'ont pas arrêté de couler. Il me dirige vers le divan et je m'assois.

« Sasuke … je ne t'en veux pas … j'ai dit à Sakura que je ne voulais pas te voir seulement pour ne pas qu'il sache où je suis. Je suis content de te voir, mais … »

« Arrête ! Comment peux-tu être content de me voir quand à cause de moi tu as … tu as perdu … un … ton … »

« Sasuke. J'ai peut-être perdu un doigt. Mais j'ai perdu bien plus, comme ma famille. »

« Neji, il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne finirai pas ce que je dois faire et je ne … »

« Sasuke, ton frère ne laissera jamais faire cela. D'accord, il a assassiné tes parents, mais crois-moi, il ne laissera jamais ce connard te faire plus de mal. Il ne te laissera pas terminé pour la simple raison qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois comme lui. »

Je sais qu'il a raison. « Je suis tanné de faire du mal à tous ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne suis plus capable de voir souffrir les gens et … »

« C'est toi qui a décidé de partir de chez Minato. C'est toi qui as décidé d'entrer dans ce gang, malgré les avertissements de Sakura. Maintenant, tu dois être capable d'assumer tes responsabilités. Nous t'avons avertis, mais tu ne voyais que rouge, que toi. Tu ne te sentais pas bien parce que tu avais revu ton frère, mais tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. Tu t'es refermé sur toi. Tu as commencé à faire des choses que tu n'aurais pas faites avant. Je veux bien t'aider Sasuke, mais tu dois le vouloir et t'aider aussi de ton côté. »

Kiba entre à ce moment dans le salon. Neji lui fait signe qu'il peut venir s'asseoir. Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille qu'il soit là. Mais, je ne dis rien. Nous resterons un long moment dans le silence avant que Kiba ne le brise.

« J'aimerais comprendre. » demande-t-il. Il veut comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre Kiba, je t'ai presque tout expliqué. » lui demande Neji.

« Je veux comprendre ce qu'il fait ici présentement quand il nous a tous laissé tomber. »

« Comment ? Regardez qui est-ce qui parle ! » C'est la goutte qui fait débordé le vase. Je les ai laissé tomber. « Qui est-ce qui m'a largué quand vous m'avez trouvé avec Neji, qui … «

« Par … » Neji ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer. Il lui demande de m'écouter.

« Qui est-ce qui m'a rejeté quand je suis revenu à l'école ? Qui est-ce qui m'a soutenu quand j'allais mal ? Sûrement pas toi ! TU m'as largué, même si Neji t'avait averti que je ne me sentais pas bien ! TU m'as ridiculisé à l'école quand je suis revenu ! TU m'as à nouveau largué quand je t'ai demandé de partir avec moi ! Comment voulais-tu que j'aie le goût de rester avec vous ? Il n'y a personne dans le groupe qui a essayé de me retenir, PERSONNE ! Même Naruto était de ton côté ! Même celui qui se disait mon frère n'a pas essayé de me retenir ! Vous m'avez laissé partir sans rien dire, sans rien faire ! Le seul qui ait été là pour m'aider à passer au travers, c'est Neji ! C'est le seul qui a fait en sorte que je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, le seul qui m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir total ! Oh ! Peut-être que TU aurais aimé mieux que je me suicide ! Que je disparaisse à jamais ! Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas remettre les pieds chez vous de sitôt ! À bien y pensé, j'aime beaucoup mieux avoir mal physiquement que moralement ! » lui criai-je avant d'enlever mon chandail. Oui, je veux qu'il voit ce qu'est devenu mon corps. Ce corps qu'il a tant aimé selon ses dires ! Ce corps qu'il s'est amusé à embrasser, à caresser, à lécher …

Ma tête tombe dans mes mains. Les larmes coulent de nouveau. Je sens des bras m'entourer à nouveau. Je sais que c'est Neji parce que je reconnais son odeur.

« Sasuke, je ne … si j'avais su … je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer, j'étais seulement en colère, je ne comprenais pas … »

« TU n'as pas cherché à comprendre ! TU m'as accusé de regarder seulement ma petite personne, d'être égoïste ! Dis-toi une chose, TOI aussi TU es égoïste ! TU n'es même pas capable de voir que la personne que tu aimes ne va pas bien ! C'est vraiment pathétique ! »

Il s'approche de moi, regarde Neji. Celui-ci se tasse et Kiba vient devant moi. Je ne bouge pas, j'en suis incapable, j'ai trop mal. J'étais venu pour voir Neji, je voulais savoir comment il allait, mais je me retrouve à m'engueuler avec mon ex petit copain. Ses mains se posent sur mon corps. Elles suivent les cicatrices. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant avant de les ouvrir et d'enlever ses mains.

« Ne me touche pas ! Il est trop tard maintenant ! Le seul dans cette pièce qui a la permission de me toucher, c'est Neji ! »

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Kiba se lève pour aller à l'entrée. Neji se rapproche de moi. Sans y réfléchir je prends sa tête entre mes mains et approche mes lèvres des siennes. Il se laisse faire. Je l'embrasse passionnément sachant très bien que Kiba est dans l'entrée du salon avec une autre personne que je ne reconnais pas sur le coup. Quand je laisse les douces lèvres de Neji, je me tourne vers Kiba et j'aperçois par le fait même mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Neji se lève et va vers lui.

« Itachi. »

« Salut, je viens récupérer mon frère. » lui dit-il. Récupérer ? Non, mais pour qui se prend-il ? Je ne lui appartiens pas.

« J'étais sur le point de partir. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir et de toute manière, qui est-ce qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ? »

« C'est Sakura. » me répond-il.

Je me lève et je sors du salon, Itachi me retient. « Sasuke, est-ce que ce sont tes amis ? »

« Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! » lui criai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte et sortir. Mon frère me suit de près. Je ne me retourne même pas pour voir une dernière fois Neji et Kiba. Nous rentrons au repère.

* * *

**POV Itachi**

Je suis couché sur mon lit. Cela fait presque une semaine que je suis libre et je n'ai pas réussis à parler avec Sasuke. Il ne veut rien savoir. Ah bien sûr, il parle avec Deidara, aucun problème, mais … Je me rends compte que je suis un peu jaloux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle. Je sais que je dois lui laisser du temps, mais je vois comment il se comporte et je sais très bien qu'il s'attire les foudres d'Orochimaru. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès, mais il ne fera pas long feu dans cette direction. Deidara entre dans la chambre et vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Toujours à penser à ton frère ? » me demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? « Tu devrais le laisser respirer un peu. Il doit se faire à l'idée que tu ne lui veux pas de mal. Même si cela fait dix ans, Itachi, on ne peut pas oublier facilement. »

« Je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ce que mon père m'a fait subir ? » Je ne peux pas oublier, donc je sais que Sasuke n'oubliera jamais ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce qu'il me parlera à nouveau un jour ? Je dois lui prouver que j'ai changé, que je suis là pour lui, que … que …

« Itachi, le serpent nous attend au salon. »

« Oui, j'arrive. » Je me lève et sors de la chambre. Je vois Sakura sortir de la chambre de mon frère.

Je ne sais pas si je dois aller le voir. Est-ce qu'il va encore me jeter à la porte ? Après mûres réflexions, je décide d'aller le voir, au pire ce sera une défaite pour lui dire qu'Il nous attend en bas. J'entre sans frapper parce que je sais qu'il ne répondra pas. Je le vois assis sur son lit.

« Sasuke. » dis-je pour m'introduire. Il ne me répond pas. Je m'approche de lui. Mon regard se pose sur sa table de nuit. Je n'aime pas l'objet que j'y vois. Du moins, pas dans la chambre de mon frère. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait ce genre d'objet en sa possession. Il doit sûrement l'avoir chopé à Kabuto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » lui demandai-je. Je n'espère pas vraiment une réponse. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne dit rien.

Je prends le scalpel malgré qu'il me dise de ne pas y toucher. Je veux seulement le remettre à sa place avant que Kabuto s'aperçoive de sa disparition ce qui n'amènerait rien de bon à Sasuke. Je le regarde, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne ma détresse en ce moment. Je l'aime et je l'ai toujours aimé, mais ce que j'ai fait il y a dix ans, nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre. Je sais qu'il m'en veut énormément, qu'il veuille probablement plus jamais me voir. Je dois savoir une chose, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu témoigner pour que je reste en taule ?

« Non, tu ne viendras pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! » Je m'approche de lui et je m'accroupis. Je voudrais tellement le serrer dans mes bras. Lui dire qu'il sera toujours mon frère même s'il ne veut plus me parler. Je voudrais effacer les dix dernières années. Je me lève après qu'il m'ait crié de partir, de le laisser tranquille. Avant de quitter la chambre, je le mets au courant qu'Orochimaru veut nous voir.

Je descends rejoindre les autres au salon. Au bas de l'escalier m'attends Deidara. Avant de se rendre au salon, il s'approche de moi et me colle au mur. Je lui fais un faible sourire. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes. Ses mains s'aventurent dans mon dos. Les miennes vont jouer avec ses cheveux. Nos lèvres s'embrassent furieusement, sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et vient à la rencontre de la mienne.

« Hey ! Les tourtereaux ! Orochimaru nous attend au salon. »

Hidan, je crois que je vais vraiment te tuer. Pourquoi faut-il que tu nous interrompes toujours ? Je le regarde avec un regard mauvais. Il nous fait un sourire en coin.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Itachi. Je voulais seulement éviter que ce soit lui qui vienne vous chercher par la peau des fesses. » nous dit-il.

D'accord, il a raison, j'aime autant mieux que ce soit lui que l'autre crétin fini. Deidara et moi nous nous séparons et nous allons dans le salon. Sasuke arrivera un peu après. Malgré qu'il y ait une place à mes côtés, il s'assoit entre Deidara et Sai. Ce dernier lui fait même un sourire pervers auquel mon frère semble répondre. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou être en colère qu'il s'entende bien avec un membre du groupe. Quand je dis bien c'est plus qu'une amitié normale ! Orochimaru nous dicte ce qu'il attend de nous durant la journée. Il nomme ceux qui iront vendre la dope, je fais encore parti de ceux-là. Cela ne me dérange plus, plus je suis loin de ce connard, mieux je me porte. De plus, Sasuke vient également, donc je vais être sûr qu'il est en sécurité.

Orochimaru termine enfin. Je sors du salon.

« Itachi, attends ! » entendais-je derrière moi. C'est Deidara. Je ne me retourne pas et je continue pour aller chercher mes choses dans ma chambre. Est-ce que je vais être capable de parler avec Sasuke un peu ? Est-ce qu'il va encore me repousser ? Je peux comprendre qu'il m'en veuille, mais il devrait comprendre maintenant dans quelle situation j'étais. D'accord, je l'avoue, il a été plus fort que moi, il a réussit à résister, il ne l'a pas fait contrairement à moi.

Je redescends au vestibule. Les autres sont déjà là. Il nous donne la liste des clients et la dope et nous pouvons partir. Sasuke ne m'a même pas adressé un regard.

Je le suis. Je veux savoir où il doit aller. Je veux le garder à l'œil même si je ne doute pas que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait.

« Sasuke, attends ! » lui lançai-je. Au lieu de m'attendre, il accélère ses pas. Pourquoi me fuit-il aujourd'hui ? À cause d'une rancœur vieille de dix ans ? J'essaie de le rattraper.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! » me crie-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, mais j'aurais le goût de le prendre dans mes bras comme lorsqu'il était petit. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Je continue à le suivre. Je ne parle pas, j'espère peut-être qu'il va se tourner et me parler, mais rien de cela. Malheureusement, mes clients ne semblent pas être dans le même coin que lui. Je dois faire mon chemin. Pourquoi j'espère une relation comme avant ?

Je vais vendre toute la dope que j'ai. Je sais que c'est ce que veut Orochimaru. Maintenant que j'ai terminé, je dois retourner au repère, mais je voudrais trouver mon frère. Est-ce qu'il a tout vendu lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il est rentré ?

Arrivé au repère j'entre et va directement dans le salon sachant très bien qu'il attend l'argent.

« Tiens, tu me surprends Itachi, je croyais que tu serais avec ton petit frère chéri. » me dit la vipère devant moi.

« Tu penses peut-être que je vais rester collé à lui toute la journée ? Tu te trompes ! » Bon je sais c'est un gros mensonge, mais est-ce que je vais donner satisfaction à ce serpent de merde ? NON !

« C'est bien, maintenant tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Par contre, j'aimerais bien te voir après souper, j'ai une mission à te donner. » me dit-il.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me donne une mission ? J'ai toujours détesté les missions qu'il me donnait, je ne crois pas plus les aimer aujourd'hui.

Deidara est dans la chambre. « Est-ce que tu as vu mon frère ? » lui demandai-je d'emblée.

« Bonjour à toi, 'Tachi. » me répond-il. Bon, je sais, je ne lui ai pas dit bonjour. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je parle directement de mon frère, mais je veux savoir s'il est revenu.

« Bonjour. » lui répondis-je pour éviter d'avoir un autre commentaire de sa part. « Est-ce que tu … »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est sûrement encore en train de vendre. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et je sors de la chambre dans l'intention de retourner chercher mon frère. Mais, il m'attrape le poignet et m'oblige à revenir dans la chambre.

« Itachi, tu ne devrais pas lâcher prise un peu ? Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il est grand maintenant. »

Je le regarde. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Tu ne peux pas rattraper les dix ans perdus. Je sais que tu voudrais avoir une relation normale avec lui, mais laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée que tu es près de lui. Cela fait dix ans qu'il ne t'a pas vu, et tout à coup tu débarques dans sa vie et viens tout chamboulé. Il faudrait … »

« Attends, tu insinues que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est retrouvé ici ? » lui demandai-je.

« 'Tachi, ce n'est pas de ta faute directement, mais tu dois avouer que si tu ne l'avais pas vu dans cette ruelle, il ne serait peut-être pas ici aujourd'hui. »

Il a raison. C'est de ma faute. Je n'avais pas le droit de rester à l'hôpital auprès de lui. Je ne le mérite pas. Les larmes menacent de couler, mais je ne veux pas qu'elles sortent. Deidara va s'en apercevoir. Il entoure ses bras autour de moi. J'accote ma tête sur son épaule.

« Laisses-les sortir, Itachi. Je sais que tu veux qu'il te parle, qu'il te pardonne, mais tu dois lui laisser du temps. Je suis certain qu'il te pardonnera un jour. »

Je ne réponds pas. Après quelques minutes, je m'écarte de lui. « Merci. » lui dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre. Je vais voir Sakura, je sais qu'elle sera en mesure de me dire où est mon frère. J'entre dans sa chambre.

« Itachi, est-ce que tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Où peut être Sasuke ? » lui demandai-je sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Oui, tu le sais ! Tu vas me le dire ! »

« Itachi, calme-toi. » me dit une voix derrière moi. C'est Hidan. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« Toi, fous-moi la paix ! » me tournant vers Sakura. « Où habite son ami qui était ici avant que j'arrive ? » Elle me regarde sans rien dire. Hidan est toujours derrière moi. Je m'avance d'un pas dans sa chambre.

« Je … je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

« Tu ne vois pas de qui je parle ? Tu es aveugle ? Dis-moi où il habite ! » lui hurlai-je.

« D'accord. » me dit-elle. Je me dégage des griffes de Hidan. Celui-ci m'a retenu croyant que je lui ferais mal. Elle me dit l'adresse et je sors précipitamment de la chambre pour aller à cette adresse.

« Itachi, pense à ce que tu fais. Est-ce qu'il sera content de te voir là ? »

« Laisse-moi faire ! Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » lui dis-je avant de descendre l'escalier. Je sors sans rien dire et me dirige directement vers l'adresse que Sakura m'a donnée.

Arrivé à l'endroit, je cogne et j'attends. Quelques secondes après un jeune homme vient me répondre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois.

« Est-ce que Sasuke est ici ? » lui demandai-je. Il acquiesce et me laisse entrer. Il me dirige vers le salon. Ce que nous voyons me laisse froid, mais pas autant que la personne à côté de moi.

Finalement, Neji se lève et vient vers moi. « Itachi. » Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je regarde mon frère. Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec eux ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il suive mes traces seulement pour se venger de moi ? Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre.

« Salut, je viens récupérer mon frère. » lui dis-je.

Celui-ci me répond qu'il était sur le point de partir, que je ne suis pas obligé de venir le chercher. Il me demande qui est-ce qui m'a donné l'information qu'il était ici. Je lui réponds sans penser aux conséquences pour la jeune fille que c'est Sakura. Il se lève et sort du salon. Je le retiens et lui demande si ce sont ses amis.

« Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! » me crie-t-il. Je sais que je suis loin d'avoir son respect et son amour. Il sort, je remercie Kiba et Neji et je sors à mon tour. Je suis mon frère jusqu'au repère.

En fin d'après-midi, je me rends dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci m'y attend. Je cogne et je l'entends me dire d'entrer. J'entre et vais directement m'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant lui. Je sais comment il fonctionne, je ne pourrai pas refuser ou ne pas coopérer. Kabuto est également dans la pièce.

« Bien, maintenant je vais te dire ce que tu as à faire. Je veux que tu surveilles un membre qui prend un peu trop d'initiative à mon goût. Il ne reste pas avec nous, mais s'il continue, il n'aura pas le choix. Tu me feras un compte-rendu de ses faits et gestes à chaque jour pendant une semaine. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Je le regarde, mais je ne réponds pas. Je vais la faire sa mission, mais … On cogne à la porte.

« Entrer. »

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Sasuke et Gaara entrer. Pourquoi mon frère est-il ici ? Il me regarde avec beaucoup de colère. Gaara le pousse à Kabuto. Immédiatement celui-ci lui prend les poignets et les lui ramène derrière le dos. Je me lève brusquement.

« À ta place je resterais assis et j'écouterais attentivement ce que je vais te dire. » me lance la vipère. Je me rassois. Je ne quitte pas mon frère des yeux.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui requière la présence de mon frère ? »

« Ton frère ? Ah oui ! Justement … je te connais, Itachi, je sais très bien que tu risques de me désobéir donc j'ai pensé, comme depuis quelques temps tu le laisses voir, que tu tenais énormément à ton frère. Écoute bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas une deuxième fois. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ton cher frère dans la prochaine semaine, obéis à l'ordre de mission que je t'ai donné. »

« Enfoiré. » murmurai-je entre mes dents.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je ferai ce que tu m'as demandé. »

« Excellent ! Tu peux sortir. » se tournant vers Kabuto. « Lui aussi, il peut sortir. » Nous sortons.

Sasuke m'arrête. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? » me demande-t-il. Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, mais je lui prends le poignet et l'amène plus loin où je sais que nous ne risquons pas d'être déranger.

« Parce qu'il veut être certain que je lui obéisse. Malheureusement, il sait que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de me faire obéir. » lui dis-je.

Il me regarde, mais ne parle pas. Je décide de continuer. « Sasuke, je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux le penser. Je sais que tu es encore en colère contre moi, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour tu réussiras à me pardonner. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant c'est de te protéger de ce cobra. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être protéger ? »

« Otouto, tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire. Tu sais sûrement qu'il ne lâchera pas prise avec Neji. J'ai déjà un plan pour réussir à venir à bout de lui. Je ne peux mettre personne au courant … »

« Même pas ton frère que tu adores supposément ? »

« Justement, parce que je t'aime et veux te protéger, je ne peux pas te le dire. S'Il venait à le savoir, il t'utiliserait pour que je parle, à moins que tu ne lui dises. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, otouto. Seulement, je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé Sasuke, tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous partions ensemble loin d'Orochimaru. Je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie avec toi et Deidara. »

« Si je ne veux pas. »

« Tu dis seulement cela pour me narguer. Crois-tu que je ne vois pas dans ton petit jeu depuis le début ? Je peux croire que tu m'en veux encore, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu ne veuilles rien savoir de moi, que tu veuilles rester à l'écart de moi. Tu es toujours en train de parler avec Deidara, je sais que tu lui poses des questions sur moi. J'avais espérance que tu viendrais me les poser à moi un jour. » Je me passe le bras sur les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie les quelques larmes qui ont osé s'aventurer sur mes joues. « Otouto, je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, crois-moi ! »

« Je te crois. » me dit-il simplement en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Je reste surpris. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas serré que je suis figé. J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, même plus, quand il était tout petit et qu'il venait se réfugier dans mes bras quand notre mère le punissait.

« Comment as-tu fait, aniki ? »

« Hein ? »

« Comment as-tu fait pour tuer nos parents, COMMENT ? » me crie-t-il. Cette fois, je ne les retiens pas. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

« La colère, la haine que j'avais contre notre père, Sasuke. La haine. »

« Pourquoi maman ? »

« Parce qu'elle était dans la pièce. » Je n'ai pas d'autre réponse plus convenable.

« J'étais aussi dans la pièce, j'étais dans la garde-robe. Tu m'aurais aussi tué si tu m'avais vu ? »

Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Je voudrais répondre «non» mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ce moment-là. Ma colère était tellement immense que je l'aurais peut-être fait. Sasuke lève ses yeux vers moi, je le regarde aussi. Et je le serre plus fort dans mes bras. « Je suis content d'être avec toi aujourd'hui, otouto, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retournons dans nos chambres respectives. Je me préparais pour ce que j'avais à faire ce soir et les prochains jours et lui … je ne sais pas.

* * *

**POV Sai**

Je suis dans ma chambre et j'attends le bon moment pour aller voir Sasuke. Ce midi quand il est venu s'asseoir dans le salon, je lui ai fait un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais avoir du bon temps avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris. J'espère qu'il acceptera. Dans le fond, c'est moi qui l'aie rejeté la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'il a pensé que c'était fini entre nous deux ? Est-ce que maintenant qu'il a son frère près de lui … ? Non ! Il n'arrête pas de le rejeter. Il l'évite comme la peste. Cela me fait rire, il voulait tellement lui faire payer, le faire souffrir … maintenant qu'il est près de lui, il l'évite. Est-ce sa façon de le faire souffrir ?

Bon revenons-en à moi ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le toucher, le caresser. Sa peau si douce et savoureuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si attiré par lui. C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'attire à ce point-là. La seule autre personne que j'ai aimé c'est Sakura. D'accord, j'ai été obligé de subir quelques fois les sautes d'humeur d'Orochimaru-sama, mais cela ne compte pas. Je croyais justement qu'il m'avait dégoutté à jamais des relations entre hommes. À toutes les fois que je vais me prostituer, c'est toujours des femmes que j'ai choisies, malgré que plusieurs hommes me courtisaient. Seul lui a réussit à toucher mon cœur. Pourquoi ? Je me le demande bien.

Je regarde l'heure et juge qu'il est temps d'aller le voir dans sa chambre. Il devrait y être. Du moins, je l'espère. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la sienne. Je suis devant sa porte et je me demande si je dois frapper avant d'entrer. Si je frappe, il risque de ne pas répondre. Si je ne frappe pas, il risque d'être en colère. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je décide de frapper et d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Heureusement, la porte n'est pas verrouillée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je ne peux pas avoir la paix ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ? » dit Sasuke en se retournant dans son lit pour me regarder.

Son expression change radicalement. Je crois qu'il pensait que j'étais son frère.

« Je suis soulagé de voir que ce n'est pas mon frère ! » me dit-il en s'assoyant sur le lit. Je m'approche lentement de lui.

Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui sauterais dessus sans lui demander sa permission. Mais je suis quand même civilisé, donc je me retiens un instant. Seulement un instant.

« J'ai pris pour acquis que tu avais compris mon message ce midi. » lui dis-je.

« Oui. » me répond-il. Il se lève pour s'approcher de moi. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire.

Nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres s'approchent tranquillement des miennes. Ses bras entourent mon corps et rapprochent celui-ci du sien. Mes mains vont se positionner derrière son cou et font une légère pression pour coller davantage ses lèvres aux miennes. Sa langue force mes lèvres à s'ouvrir pour entrer dans ma bouche. Elle va immédiatement rencontrer son homologue pour une danse effrénée. Mes mains s'aventurent dans ses cheveux. Les siennes caressent mon dos et mes fesses. Un frisson de bonheur parcourt mon corps.

Nous mettons fin à notre baiser et nos regards se croisent. Nous restons un certain moment à nous regarder avant que nous décidions d'un commun accord, toujours sans se parler, de déshabiller l'autre. C'est lui le premier qui prend l'initiative. Il m'enlève mon chandail. Ensuite, ses mains explorent mon torse. Ses dents viennent taquiner mes mamelons. Je laisse échapper un léger gémissement. Il s'arrête et me regarde. Je peux entrevoir un léger sourire. Ses mains continuent leur exploration vers mon bas ventre. Ses doigts prennent le temps de déboutonner mon pantalon. Il le laisse tomber à terre. Je l'envoie plus loin avec mon pied.

« AHH ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier. Il vient de poser une main sur mon membre. Le tissu de mon boxer me gêne énormément, mais je le laisse terminer. Après quelques minutes interminables, il daigne enfin descendre mon boxer, ma verge se dresse fièrement.

C'est à ce moment que je décide que c'est à mon tour. Je lui enlève son chandail. Je sens l'excitation montée en moi. Il m'est très difficile d'attendre plus longtemps. Je déboutonne son pantalon et lui enlève son boxer. Je le pousse vers le lit. Je ne peux plus attendre, je dois le prendre maintenant. Il tombe sur le dos. Je m'allonge sur lui et commence à le dévorer dans le cou. Sa peau est douce, si bonne. Je lui tiens les poignets chaque côté de sa tête. De cette façon, je suis sûr qu'il ne me ralentira pas dans mon entreprise. Je suçote son cou. Ma langue en profite pour goûter à chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle descend lentement vers ses mamelons. Elle les titille, les goûte. Mes dents s'amusent également avec. J'entends un gémissement de la part de Sasuke. Son bassin bouge également pour m'inviter à aller plus loin. Malgré l'envie pressante que j'ai de le prendre, je veux également faire durer le plaisir. Je remonte dans son cou et retrouve ses lèvres si sensuelles. Je l'embrasse avant de retourner m'amuser avec ses doux mamelons. Après les avoir torturer à mon goût en les léchant, les mordillant, je descends vers son nombril.

Ma langue entre dans ce petit trou tout mignon. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je laisse le mien à la vue de tout le monde. Donc, ma langue découvre le nombril de mon partenaire. Je sens la verge de Sasuke bien dressée. Ma langue quitte son nombril et descend encore plus bas. J'ai dû lâcher ses poignets et maintenant ses mains me poussent sur la tête pour que j'aille plus bas. Est-ce que je devrais les écouter ? Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai tellement hâte.

Quand ma langue touche à la base du pénis de Sasuke, celui-ci laisse échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Je sais que je vais lui donner du vrai plaisir. Mais, bizarrement, je ne suis pas pressé de le satisfaire. Je prends un malin plaisir à le torturer. C'est quand même de sa faute si Kabuto m'a fait souffrir, non ? D'accord, lui aussi a souffert de la main de Gaara et dernièrement de la main d'Orochimaru-sama, mais je veux qu'il sache que je m'en rappelle.

Donc, ma langue titille la base de son pénis, sans pour autant monter vers son sommet. Elle descend plutôt vers ses bijoux de famille qu'elle goutte et mordille un peu avant de descendre plus bas encore. Je vais préparer l'entrée de mon plaisir. Je lèche sa raie et l'humidifie abondamment. Plus je l'entends gémir, plus j'ai de la difficulté à me retenir. Je décide de me lancer. Il attendra plus tard que je le satisfasse pleinement.

Avant, je remonte tranquillement vers son cou avec ma langue qui trace un sillon sur son corps parsemé de gouttelettes de sueur. Arrivé à destination, je suçote encore un autre point de son cou et remonte vers son oreille.

« Prépare-toi à souffrir. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui m'est arrivé par ta faute. » lui susurrai-je dans l'oreille. Je sens son corps se raidir à l'annonce que je lui ai faite. Son regard cherche le mien. Je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il comprend très bien. Sans rien dire de plus, je remonte ses jambes sur mes épaules et prépare mon sexe à entrer dans son intimité, sans préparation.

« Sai, non, s'il te plaît ! NON ! AHHH ! » Je viens de le pénétrer. Ses supplications n'ont servi à rien. Je voulais qu'il souffre un peu.

Je reste en place, le temps qu'il s'habitue à moi et que la douleur se dissipe. Très vite, son bassin commence à bouger pour me signifier qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Je réponds à sa demande en commençant à bouger lentement en lui. J'augmente graduellement le rythme de mes mouvements. J'entends nos respirations augmentées en intensité. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. Je le regarde. Il a les yeux fermés, ses doigts agrippent les draps. Ses gémissements ne peuvent pas trahir son état d'âme. J'accélère encore le rythme et donne des coups de plus en plus fort. Je veux aller le plus loin possible. Je veux atteindre sa prostate. Je veux venir. Je donne un ultime coup avant de me déverser dans son intimité.

Je m'effondre sur lui. Mes lèvres vont retrouver les siennes et nos langues s'amusent à se tortiller et se démènent pour savoir qui dominera ce baiser. Je ne peux pas vous dire laquelle a gagné, parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je laisse ses lèvres si douces, pour aller le satisfaire pleinement.

Je descends directement vers son désir, mais avant j'ai fait un arrêt pour m'amuser encore un peu avec ses mamelons, mais deux mains m'ont rappelé que je devais descendre plus bas. Donc, j'arrive à la base de son membre. Ma langue le lèche lentement. Elle décide ensuite de monter le long de sa verge très lentement. Je sens son excitation montée en flèche. Quand ma langue arrive à son gland, elle le titille un peu avant que je le prenne complètement en bouche.

« AHHH ! SAAAaaaiiiiiiiiii ! Oui ! C'est bon ! Oui ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

Je sais que je l'envoie tranquillement au septième ciel. Je fais un mouvement de va et viens, je vais lentement encore une fois. Je veux faire durer son plaisir, malgré ses supplications, ses lamentations et ses gémissements de plaisir. C'est moi qui commande, donc je décide quand j'accélère ou je ralentis. Son membre se gonfle de plaisir, je sais qu'il va venir dans très peu de temps. J'accélère le rythme. De son côté, il donne de petits coups de bassin. Finalement, il se vide dans ma bouche. Je garde sa semence que je n'avale pas tout de suite et remonte vers ses lèvres encore une fois. Elles sont vraiment une obsession pour moi.

J'appuie mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il entrouvre les siennes pour laisser ma langue passer. J'ouvre alors ma bouche et l'embrasse tout en partageant sa semence avec lui. J'ai senti un sursaut quand il a senti son sperme sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? Ma langue pénètre sa bouche et va rejoindre la sienne pour lui faire partager le goût de son sperme. Ses mains essayent de m'éloigner. Je ne comprends pas. Je quitte ses lèvres et m'assois sur lui, mes jambes chaque côté de son corps. Il essuie sa bouche de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je voulais partager avec toi. » dis-je. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Pourtant Orochimaru-sama a fait souvent la même chose avec moi.

« Tu es dégueulasse ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! » Il essaie de cracher la semence qu'il a dans la bouche. Je m'approche de lui pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser avec un baiser, mais il me repousse encore.

« Pourtant, Orochimaru-sama le fait toujours. »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais devenu un extra-terrestre. « Merde ! Ce pervers te fait faire des choses dégueulasses et inhumaines, est-ce que tu le savais ? »

« Non. Pourtant, je ne déteste pas cela. »

« Ne le fais plus avec moi. Avale-la si tu veux, mais ne me fous pas mon sperme dans ma bouche ! »

Je lui fais un signe affirmatif. Je me couche à côté de lui sur le côté. Je lui tourne le dos. Il m'a un peu vexé. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je sens son bras entouré mon corps et il se colle à moi.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai peut-être mal réagit. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n'aimais pas cela. » me dit-il.

Je ne lui répondrai pas. Nous allons nous endormir ensemble. Ce sera la première nuit que je pourrai passer avec Sasuke. Celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Est-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un à la folie toute sa vie ?

* * *

**Itachi** : Yatta ! Sasuke m'a parlé ! Sasuke m'a parlé !

**Rebhist **: Ah non ! Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre !

**Itachi** : Sasuke m'a parlé ! Sasuke m'a fait un câlin !

**Deidara** : Je m'en occupe Rebhist. Il va arrêter de crier.

**Rebhist** : ouais, c'est ça ! C'est exactement ce qu'Itachi avait dit pour toi la dernière fois, et ça n'a pas été le cas.

**Orochimaru** : Itachi ! Viens me voir !

**Itachi** : Maudit serpent à sonnette ! Il ne peut pas me laisser être heureux en paix !


	22. Overdose

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, Lemon, POV d'Itachi et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie encore mes lectrices qui me suivent avidement. Je m'excuse pour ce long temps d'attente. Je travaille présentement à d'autres fics, même si cette dernière est terminée d'écrire, il me reste encore à la corriger. Je promets que les autres chapitres arriveront avec un très petit écart de temps. N'arrêtez pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenus et m'encouragent à continuer.

Pour celles qui sont intéressées, je commence une fanfic sur les KAT-TUN. Je ne sais pas quand exactement je vais commencer à publier, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Concernant ma fanfic de Gravitation, je ne l'ai pas abandonné loin de là. Je me mets à l'écriture du chapitre 6 sans faute. Bonne Lecture !

J'allais oublier ! Un énorme merci à ma bêta-reader et en passant, l'omake à la fin, c'est son œuvre. Arigatou Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

**POV Itachi**

J'entre dans ma chambre et je n'aperçois pas immédiatement Deidara qui est assis sur le lit et m'observe. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Est-ce que mon frère m'aurait enfin pardonné ? Sûrement pas. Il accepte peut-être de me parler, mais ne me pardonnera jamais. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'a-t-il serré dans ses bras ? J'ai vraiment ressenti qu'il avait besoin de moi, que je me devais d'être là pour lui. Comment devrai-je agir la prochaine fois que je vais le croiser ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui parler ? Est-ce qu'il m'ignorera ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Itachi ? »

Je me couche sur le lit. Je dois absolument voir mon avocat demain, pour lui parler de ce que je fais. Je dois lui dire les plans d'Orochimaru. Je dois lui demander de protéger la personne que je dois surveiller. J'ai la vague impression qu'il ne vivra pas longtemps.

« ITACHI ! »

Je sors de mes pensées et aperçois enfin Deidara qui est à califourchon sur moi. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas senti ni entendu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est encore ton frère ? » me demande-t-il.

« Un peu. Deidara, j'ai réussi à lui parler ! Il a accepté de rester en ma présence de son plein gré ! Il m'a adressé la parole, m'a serré dans ses bras ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Deidara … »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que les lèvres de mon amour viennent capturer les miennes. Je le laisse faire, je suis heureux. Enfin, après dix ans, je crois que je vais être en mesure de passer une belle nuit. Je mets fin au baiser pour retrouver mon souffle.

« Je suis content pour toi, Itachi. Vraiment heureux. » Ses yeux me regardent et je sais qu'il dit vrai. « Maintenant, il nous reste à trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici … »

« J'ai le moyen, mais nous devons s'armer de patience. Orochimaru finira par faire une erreur qui lui coûtera cher, crois-moi, Deidara. » lui dis-je assez confiant de moi.

Je me lève pour me préparer pour ce soir. Après souper, je pars immédiatement pour accomplir la mission que ce pervers m'a donnée. Avant je dois contacter mon avocat pour l'avertir.

Nous descendons à la cuisine où nous retrouvons presque tout le monde. Je repère une place à côté de Sasuke. Je me demande si je peux aller m'asseoir où si c'est trop tôt. Deidara me fait signe de m'essayer. Je me rends à côté de mon frère.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? » lui demandai-je. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il accepte.

Je le regarde attentivement. Je n'aime pas trop comment il est habillé. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire quelque chose, il va me répondre que ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Je me prends une assiette en retenant la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? » me demande-t-il.

« Rien. » Il me regarde avec un regard qui veut tout dire. Il ne me croit pas. « D'accord, je n'aime pas trop comment tu t'es habillé. On dirait une pute. » Les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est Orochimaru qui m'oblige à m'habiller de cette manière quand je dois aller me prostituer. » me dit-il légèrement le rouge aux joues.

« COMMENT ? Il t'envoie te prostituer … l'enfoiré. » Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela. Non ! Je me lève subitement et va directement dans le bureau d'Orochimaru.

Ouais, je sais, je suis sûrement le seul de tout le gang à oser aller déranger le chef. Il ne me fait pas peur, même si dans ces temps-ci, on pourrait croire le contraire.

« C'est quoi le problème ! Je refuse que t'envoie Sasuke se prostituer ! » lui criai-je sans même lui laisser le temps de s'apercevoir que j'étais dans son bureau.

Il lève sa tête vers moi. Me fixe pendant un instant avant de parler. « Itachi … est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est le chef ici ? »

« Enfoiré ! » Je le fixe et ne sourcille même pas. Qu'il essaie de me toucher, il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut. JAMAIS !

« Itachi, ne t'arrange pas pour qu'il arrive malheur à ton frère. » Je ne bouge pas. Il reprend. « J'ai décidé qu'il allait se prostituer, c'est ce qu'il va faire. Toi, tu as d'autres choses à faire ce soir et j'ose espérer que tu vas bien les faire. Pour ce qui est de cette intrusion dans mon bureau sans avoir la permission, tu viendras me voir demain matin à 9h00. Je ne veux aucun retard, est-ce clair ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je fulmine de l'intérieur. J'ai seulement le goût de lui arranger le portrait, de le mettre dans une boîte et de l'expédier à l'autre bout de la planète. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il attend ma réponse. S'il pense que je vais me lever demain matin pour recevoir sa punition, il se trompe. Mais, je vais répondre ce qu'il veut entendre seulement pour avoir la paix. « Oui. » répondis-je en me tournant pour sortir. La colère envahie tout mon corps. J'ai assez hâte de trouver ce qui pourrait arrêter cet enfoiré. Je retourne dans la cuisine. Deidara me lance un regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

Je finis de manger et je prends Sasuke à part avant qu'il ne parte.

« Fais attention ! Je n'aime pas trop qu'il t'envoie là. » lui dis-je.

« Itachi, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je suis grand maintenant, je n'ai plus cinq ans. » me dit-il.

« Je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça ! » Il me regarde et s'en va sans ajouter un mot. « Sasuke, attends! » Je cours derrière lui et je le rattrape dehors.

« Ani-chan, est-ce que tu vas surveiller tous mes faits et gestes ? Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles te montrer attentionné à mon égard, mais il est un peu trop tard pour me dire ce que je dois faire, tu aurais dû y penser il y a dix ans. » Je me fige. Il m'en parle encore, il n'oubliera jamais. « Maintenant, je dois y aller et je te serais reconnaissant de me laisser partir. »

Oui, otouto, je vais te laisser partir. Je pars de mon côté, pour aller dans le quartier où se trouve supposément celui que je dois surveiller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrivé dans le quartier, je demande à plusieurs personnes s'ils connaissent un certain Jin Matsumoto. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses positives. Cela fait environ une heure que je le recherche quand je tombe sur une personne qui le connaît. Elle m'indique où il habite.

Je me rends à l'endroit indiqué, c'est un immeuble désaffecté. Détrompez-vous ce n'est pas le même que nous avions mon gang et moi. Je reste à l'angle de l'immeuble où je suis pour observer. Je vois très bien l'entrée principale. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois une personne sortir. Elle se dirige vers une voiture, rien d'anormal jusqu'à maintenant. C'est quand je vois l'autre personne sortir, je sens le sang bouillir dans mes veines. Je mets ma capuche sur ma tête et m'avance tranquillement. La voiture part et il m'aperçoit.

« Salut, j'ai entendu dire que tu vendais de la dope ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui. Est-ce que je peux savoir qui te l'a dit ? »

« Un copain à moi. J'aimerais t'en acheter, mais avant je veux savoir d'où elle vient. Je n'achète pas n'importe quoi. »

« Oui, je comprends. » Il me regarde, m'observe. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait reconnu ? Même avec ma capuche, je suis assez reconnaissable pour les gens qui m'ont déjà vu. À moins que ce mec ait un frère jumeau, il m'a reconnu. « C'est un ami à moi qui la cultive. Nous ne vendons que de l'herbe, mais nous pensons à élargir notre champ d'activité. Il connaît une personne qui pourrait nous aider à fournir d'autres sortes de dope. »

« D'accord, merci, je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas ce que je voulais. »

Je me tourne pour partir. J'ai la réponse que je voulais, ou plutôt qui intéresse Orochimaru. Avec ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre, je connais déjà les prochains plans du chef envers lui. Est-ce qu'il est au courant qu'il est sur le territoire de l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville ? En vendant sa dope sur le même territoire qu'un autre, il ne peut que s'attirer ses foudres, mais je m'en fiche. Je n'irai sûrement pas l'avertir. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, je me fou de ce qui peut lui arriver. Je prends mon mal en patience, il va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait, par contre ce ne sera pas de ma main.

« Itachi, je t'ai reconnu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas supposé être en prison ? »

Je serre les poings. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer, mais malheureusement cela ne fonctionne pas. Sans avertir, je me tourne face à lui et lui envoie un coup sur sa figure d'hypocrite. Mon autre poing n'attend pas et va se loger dans son abdomen. Je ne parle pas et disparaît.

Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis retrouvé face à Toby ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Était-il avec Orochimaru pendant qu'il était avec nous ? Est-ce que ce serpent l'utilisait pour espionner dans notre groupe ? Est-ce que c'était déjà prévu qu'il me fasse le coup monté pour que je me retrouve en prison ? Le sang bouillonne vraiment dans mes veines. La vipère risque fort bien de m'entendre.

J'arrive dans le restaurant où j'ai donné le rendez-vous à mon avocat. Je sais qu'il est très tard, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et puis, je l'avais déjà averti. Je le repère à une table, je vais m'asseoir devant lui.

« Bonsoir Itachi, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui. » Je n'ajoute rien de plus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il trouve quelque chose dans mes paroles qui pourrait me ramener en taule.

« Donc, as-tu des informations à me transmettre ? »

« Oui, Orochimaru me fait surveiller un type présentement. Il a des doutes sur sa fidélité au gang. D'après le rapport que je vais lui faire, il pourrait vouloir l'exterminer. Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais je vais te tenir au courant. »

« D'accord. Fais attention. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me fait pas peur. » Je sais qu'il voudrait me poser d'autres questions plus personnelles, mais je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de le faire. « Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. »

« Très bien, merci pour les informations et j'en attends d'autres de ta part. »

Je pars et retourne directement vers le bunker. En arrivant, je veux monter directement à ma chambre pour retrouver Deidara, mais je me fais intercepter par Kabuto.

« Orochimaru-sama veut te voir, il t'attend dans son bureau. » me dit-il avant de se retourner et de partir.

Décidément, il ne me laissera jamais en paix. Je vais donc à son bureau. Je cogne avant d'entrée. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que deux personnes m'empoignent chacun par un bras et m'imposent de me mettre à genoux. Ensuite, vient un coup de fouet que je reçois sur le torse. Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise. J'entends des sanglots. Je regarde le sol, connaissant assez le chef pour savoir que je ne dois pas lever les yeux. Je doute que les sanglots doivent appartenir à Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

« C'est qui l'homme avec lequel tu étais ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne réponds pas.

Une gifle vient brûler ma joue. Je relève les yeux pour le regarder. Il tient toujours son fouet dans sa main. Il me regarde et pointe son arme vers une personne. Mon regard suit pour découvrir celui qu'il pointe, mon frère. Celui-ci est maintenu par Gaara et Fumitoki.

« Tu me réponds, sinon j'amoche ton cher frère. » me siffle-t-il.

Pourquoi faut-il que Sasuke soit toujours présent à chaque fois qu'Orochimaru veut me parler ? D'accord, il s'en sert pour me faire obéir, mais je n'aime vraiment pas cela. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke subisse sa colère parce que je n'ai pas écouté. Eh Merde ! Je suis obligé de lui obéir et ça c'est ce que je déteste le plus. Donc, je lui réponds pour être certain qu'il ne touche pas à mon frère.

« C'était mon avocat. » répondis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je dois le voir une fois par deux semaines pour un suivi. » lui dis-je en espérant qu'il allait avaler cela.

Mais je me trompais. Je vois avec horreur qu'il abat son fouet sur mon frère. Celui-ci cri. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me mentes, Itachi ! » me crie la vipère.

« Je ne te mens pas ! » criai-je à mon tour en essayant de me défaire de l'emprise des deux acolytes d'Orochimaru.

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur moi que le coup s'abat. Le fouet me pince la peau. Cela me fait un mal atroce. Pourquoi suis-je devenu si faible ? Avant, je n'aurais jamais accepté de me soumettre. Sasuke, c'est pour te protéger. Je te promets de nous sortir d'ici dans très peu de temps. Je te le promets. Un autre coup me ramène à la réalité.

« Je t'ai posé une question, je veux une réponse ! » me crie-t-il avant de me prendre le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne dis rien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas entendu sa maudite question. « Très bien, tu n'as pas envie de répondre. Nous allons voir qui va gagner entre toi et moi. Je vais te faire répondre, tu vas voir. » Se tournant vers Kabuto. « Emmène-le dans la chambre au fond du couloir. » lui dit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi avec un sourire plus que sadique.

Je connais très bien cette chambre où il veut m'emmener. Par contre, il ne se dirige pas vers moi, mais vers Sasuke. J'essaie de me lever, mais je suis retenu fermement. Je lance un regard noir vers Orochimaru. Celui-ci ne me regarde pas. Bordel !

« Quelle est ta question ? » lui demandai-je en espérant pouvoir lui répondre et qu'il laisse Sasuke tranquille. Mon plan fonctionne, mais pas complètement.

« Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as dit à ton avocat. » me dit-il toujours avec son sourire niais.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je me lance dans une explication bidon. « Il voulait savoir ce que je faisais de mes journées. Je lui ai raconté que je reste avec un gang d'amis et que nous nous occupions en faisant de petits jobs par-ci par-là … » Je fus interrompu par sa main serrant mon cou.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me dire de mensonge ! » Sa main se serre un peu plus. J'entends le cri de Sasuke.

Pourquoi cries-tu otouto, pourquoi ? Ne devrais-tu pas être content qu'il essaie de me tuer ? Finalement, Orochimaru relâche sa prise sur moi.

« Emmenez-les ! Je vais m'amuser follement avec eux ! »

On me soulève pour que je sois debout. Ils nous sortent du bureau du chef pour nous emmener dans la fameuse chambre du fond. Quand nous passons la porte, des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Je suis venu ici souvent. Le chef a toujours aimé me martyriser. Pourquoi ne s'en prend-il pas seulement à moi ? Sasuke ne lui a rien fait ! Je suis poussé en avant. Je me retrouve au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y a plus personne qui me tient. Je me retourne vers la porte, j'aperçois Orochimaru et Kabuto. Ce dernier tient Sasuke et le fait entrer dans la pièce. Je viens pour parler, mais la vipère m'en empêche.

« Non, Itachi. À ta place, je ne parlerais pas. À moins que tu veuilles qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave à ton frère ? » me questionne-t-il.

Je ne bouge pas. Je regarde mon frère. Je voudrais tellement le serrer dans mes bras maintenant et lui dire que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Kabuto s'approche de moi. Il vient pour me prendre un poignet, mais je l'envoie valser plus loin. Le serpent m'a dit de me taire, mais ne m'a pas dit de ne pas bouger. Soudain, une douleur atroce vient s'installer sur mon épaule gauche. J'ai encore reçu un coup de fouet. Bordel quand va-t-il s'arrêter ? Il s'approche lui-même pendant que Kabuto se relève plus loin.

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi, Kabuto ? » lui demande Orochimaru.

« Désolé, Orochimaru-sama, il m'a pris par surprise. »

« Tu es pourtant intelligent Kabuto et tu connais très bien notre cher Itachi. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de nous écouter ? »

Son regard était dirigé vers moi pendant qu'il lui posait la question. J'avais juste le goût de lui cracher dessus, mais un coup d'œil vers mon frère m'en dissuada.

« Si tu t'avises de faire un seul geste pour me toucher, Itachi, tu vas le regretter énormément. Je vais m'amuser avec ton frère et pendant ce temps-là, toi tu vas nous regarder. » me dit-il pendant qu'il me prend fermement un poignet.

Ma main libre forme un poing que j'ai juste le goût de lui balancer à la figure. Il m'observe, il sait que je veux l'éclater cet imbécile. Il m'étudie, il utilise mon frère pour être sûr que j'obéis. Pour mon frère, pour lui montrer que je veux le sauver de ses griffes, je ferais n'importe quoi. S'il faut que je meure pour qu'il ait la vie sauve, je vais le faire. Je m'aperçois que Sasuke est resté près du lit sans bouger, Kabuto est loin pour qu'il puisse réussir à se sauver de cette chambre et Orochimaru est occupé avec moi.

« Sauve-toi, Sasuke, sors de la chambre immédiatement ! » lui criai-je. Je le vois hésiter. Merde ! Tu ne dois pas hésiter, putain ! Kabuto se lève et se dirige vers lui. « Bouge toi ! Bordel ! Sasu.. hmph … » Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase, une douleur dans mon abdomen m'a coupé le souffle. Kabuto est maintenant à côté de Sasuke. Putain d'enfoiré !

« Je suis fier de toi, Sasuke, tu sais qui écouter pour ne pas avoir de problème. » lui dit la langue de vipère. Je le regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. Il se tourne vers moi. Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je m'en fou.

Il ne dit pas un mot et il attache mon poignet à une chaîne reliée au plafond, il fait de même avec mon autre poignet. Par la suite, il appuie sur un interrupteur sur le mur derrière moi qui a pour effet de rétracter les chaînes. Je suis soulevé par les poignets. Je touche encore au plancher, mais seulement avec mes orteils. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Kabuto s'approche de moi avec son arme favorite, un scalpel. Que veut-il me faire ?

« Kabuto, tu lui fais des entailles, seulement s'il essaie de se défendre ou s'il crie. »

« Oui. Orochimaru-sama. »

La suite du programme que cet enfoiré avait prévu ne m'a pas du tout plu. Il a ordonné à mon frère de se déshabiller au complet. Il a obéit sans broncher. Je le voyais trembler de peur. Les larmes ont rempli mes yeux. Ensuite, l'enfoiré l'a couché sur le lit et lui a attaché les poignets. Il a sorti un petit couteau qu'il a passé sur son torse. De sa langue dégoûtante, il lèche le cou de Sasuke. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir le reste. Je veux seulement qu'il finisse. Pourquoi le temps ne s'écoule que lentement, trop lentement dans ces moments-là ? Encore par ma faute, tu souffres. Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de te faire souffrir Sasuke ? Quand est-ce ?

Une légère douleur me fait sortir de mes pensées, mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir mon frère dans cette position. Je ne veux pas voir la scène.

« Vas-y plus fort ! Je veux qu'il voie toute la scène ! »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai laissé échapper un cri. Kabuto venait d'enfoncer son scalpel dans ma cuisse. Bordel, ça fait un mal atroce ! Il se prend pour qui, putain ! J'ouvre les yeux parce que je ne veux pas qu'il l'enfonce une autre fois.

« C'est bien Itachi. Maintenant, regarde bien. »

Sasuke est toujours couché. Les marques de couteau ont augmenté sur son torse. Je ne suis plus en mesure de contrôler mes larmes. Je les laisse couler sur mes joues silencieusement. La vipère relève les jambes de mon otouto et présente son membre gonflé de plaisir à l'entrée de son intimité. Je vois les yeux de mon frère s'agrandir de terreur, je voudrais crier, mais je ne suis plus sûr qui va payer si je laisse sortir un son. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke ait plus mal par ma faute. Il le pénètre d'un seul coup sans préparation. Putain ! Mon cadet pousse un cri de douleur.

« Putain ! Arrête ! Bordel ! Enfoiré ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Qu'un enfoiré de première classe ! Je vais te buter ! Lâche-le ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Putain d'enfoiré ! »

Kabuto s'approche de moi. Je m'en fou, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. « Vas-y enfoiré de mes deux ! Frappe-moi ! Fais-moi de belles petites entailles avec ton scalpel chéri ! J'en ai rien à faire ! De toute façon … »

« Ça suffit, Itachi. » me crie Orochimaru. Je le vois qu'il continue à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de mon frère. Kabuto s'approche de moi. « Arrête Kabuto, je lui réserve quelque chose pour plus tard. Qu'il se contente de regarder ! »

Décidément il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. En autant qu'il laisse mon frère tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande. Que m'a-t-il réservé au juste ? Merde !

Après d'interminables minutes qui m'ont semblé être des heures, Orochimaru se rhabille et détache mon frère. Il lui ordonne de s'habiller et de s'en aller. Je le regarde et j'espère qu'il comprend que je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse tout ça. Est-ce qu'il va vouloir me parler à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il va m'ignorer ? Je ne le sais pas et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le savoir.

Orochimaru vient vers moi. Il a son fouet dans les mains. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend. Je ne bronche pas.

« C'est bien Kabuto, tu peux partir, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu peux aller te coucher. Je vais m'occuper de cet impertinent insolent. » Se tournant vers moi. « Amusons-nous maintenant ! »

« Ouais, amuses-toi bien. » lui dis-je sur un ton mort. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, ma joue me brûle assez vite.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me réponds de cette façon, Itachi ! Dernière fois ! » me dit-il avant de commencer à faire claquer son fouet sur mon corps.

La douleur que je ressentais dans mes bras n'est rien à côté des lacérations qui se forment sur ma peau à chaque coup que je reçois. De plus, la vipère continue de parler.

« J'espère que tu as aimé la surprise que je t'aie réservée. À moins que tu n'aies pas reconnu la personne. »

Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. La douleur est insupportable. Il s'arrête. Enfin, c'est terminé, il va me laisser tranquille. Je sens enfin le plancher sous la plante de mes pieds. Je n'ai plus mal au bras. Mais, ils ne descendent pas complètement, je reste attaché. J'ouvre lentement les yeux que j'avais gardés fermer jusqu'à maintenant. Je le vois avec une chaudière remplie d'eau et c'est là que je comprends que mon calvaire n'est pas terminé. De plus l'eau est presque glacée.

« Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ton intrusion dans mon bureau ce soir ! » Et les coups recommencent à pleuvoir. Je ne sais pas quand exactement il m'a laissé tranquille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai peine à me mouvoir jusqu'à ma chambre tellement j'ai mal partout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV Sasuke**

Quand je suis sorti de la chambre, je n'ai pas osé regarder mon frère. Je sais qu'Orochimaru m'utilise pour atteindre Itachi et le faire obéir, mais … je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je suis content parce que Sai n'est pas présent. Je me couche sur mon lit, les mains derrière ma tête. Mon torse me fait un mal atroce. Je sais que je devrais aller voir Sakura pour qu'elle désinfecte mes plaies, mais je n'ai pas le goût de la voir. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose. Je voudrais tellement partir d'ici, mais je sais que je subirais la colère du chef et je ne le veux pas. Peu importe où je partirais, il me retrouvera.

J'entends ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir. Je reste couché les yeux fermés. Sûrement que c'est Sai qui revient. Maintenant, nous partageons la chambre. Il s'assoit sur le lit et passe une main sur mon front. Sai ne ferait jamais cela. Pour me surprendre, il viendrait m'embrasser. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre que ce n'est pas Sai, mais Deidara. Je le fixe sans rien dire. Je ne me sens pas bien. Les larmes menacent de couler, mais je les retiens du mieux que je peux. Je ne veux pas pleurer. J'en ai assez. Je veux être fort, je veux montrer à Itachi que je ne suis pas un faible. Est-ce qu'il va oser me reparler ? Est-ce pour cette raison que Deidara est ici ? Pour me dire que mon frère ne veut plus me parler pour que je ne souffre plus ? Je ferme les yeux, je sais que Deidara n'a pas cessé de me regarder, mais je m'en fou. Sa main repasse sur mon front pour pousser des mèches de cheveux rebelles.

« Sasuke, il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à ton frère. Il n'a jamais voulu ce qui arrive. Disons que … »

Je le coupe soudainement sans comprendre moi-même pourquoi je le fais. « Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. » Je marque une pause. « C'est plutôt de la mienne. Si j'étais resté chez Minato sans essayer de rechercher Itachi, si je ne m'étais pas présenté à Orochimaru en voulant être dans son gang, vous auriez sûrement encore votre gang. » Je ne suis pas capable de continuer.

« Sasuke, Itachi t'aime énormément, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire tout ce que cette vipère lui demande pour la simple raison qu'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. C'est plutôt lui qui va se demander si tu voudras toujours lui parler. »

« OUI ! » criai-je en me levant, mais je me rends compte assez vite de ma réaction et de la douleur sur mon torse et mon ventre, je retombe sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. « Oui, je veux toujours lui parler. Je ne veux plus qu'il m'abandonne. Je ne veux pas le perdre une autre fois. »

« Il va s'en vouloir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'abandonnera. Il tient trop à toi pour te laisser entre les griffes de ce serpent venimeux. » Je sens sa main remonter doucement mon chandail. Je retiens sa main, je ne veux pas qu'il voie. Mais, il n'en tient pas compte et sa main continue. « Sasuke, tu dois désinfecter cela. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas sortir de la chambre. Je sais qu'il va peut-être m'y obliger, mais je ne bouge pas. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, Sasuke, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Tu pourrais avoir plus de mal si tu ne nettoies pas tes blessures. » Il marque une pause avant de reprendre. « Je continue à croire que tu devrais demander à Sakura de te soigner ou si tu aimes mieux, je peux le faire.» Je ne lui réponds pas. Je veux seulement avoir la paix, j'espère qu'il le comprendra. « Tu es bien le frère d'Itachi, toi et lui, vous avez les mêmes réactions et les mêmes expressions, c'est-à-dire, presque pas. Sûrement que Itachi viendra te voir plus tard pour parler avec toi, il en aura besoin. » me dit-il avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

J'ai mal partout. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je suis bien couché. Maintenant que Deidara est sorti de la chambre, je laisse mes larmes coulées. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi ai-je décidé de courir après Itachi après l'avoir vu à l'hôpital ? Je ne me suis jamais senti autant mal de toute ma vie. Même avec Minato c'était moins pire. Je me surprends à regretter d'être parti. Je sais que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je me dis quand même qu'il est mieux sans moi. Maintenant, il peut amplement s'occuper de Naruto sans être obliger de partager son temps entre son fils légitime et moi. Parfois, je me surprends à vouloir revenir dix ans en arrière et d'espérer qu'Itachi me tue moi aussi. Est-ce que je peux vraiment penser cela et espérer cela ? Je ne le sais pas, mais personne ne le sait. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je me lève difficilement de mon lit et me rends à mon bureau pour prendre mon sac. Je le vide sur le plancher pour trouver ce que je cherche. Il y a tout, ma pipe, mon herbe, mes allumettes, mon miroir, ma paille et ma poudre. Parfait, j'ai tout pour créer mon paradis et tout oublier.

Je m'installe à nouveau sur mon lit. Mes plaies me font vraiment mal, mais j'essaie de les oublier. Je sais que si Sakura vient à apprendre que je ne suis pas venu la voir, elle va me passer un savon, mais je m'en fou. Je commence par fumer mon herbe. Peu à peu, je me détends. Je ne pense plus à mon frère, ni à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. Je ne pense à rien. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je me surprends à penser à Kiba et à Neji. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce qu'ils me manqueraient ? Peut-être. Je m'étais habitué à voir Neji au moins deux fois par semaine, mais maintenant avec la menace qui plane sur sa tête s'il me revoit et le fait qu'il habite avec Kiba, je sais que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le voir.

Je remplis ma pipe avec le reste de l'herbe. Je la fume en contemplant le plafond. Je suis content d'avoir retrouvé Itachi. Par contre, je ne pensais pas lui reparler, je pensais plus vouloir le faire souffrir à mort. Je me suis rendu compte, qu'il souffrait déjà et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir davantage mal. J'aurais pu à tout moment me rendre au tribunal et témoigner contre lui. Qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait donné au bout du compte ? Rien ! Il serait enfermé et moi pris avec ce gang. Depuis que mon frère est sorti de prison, Orochimaru m'utilise comme un objet pour qu'onee-chan lui obéisse. J'ai vu la tristesse dans les yeux de mon frère plus tôt dans le bureau du chef. J'ai vu qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois là. Qu'il voulait mieux pour moi ! Je sais que je suis en train de le décevoir. Il pensait que je tournerais beaucoup mieux que lui. Malheureusement, j'ai suivi sa voie comme quand j'étais jeune.

N'ayant plus d'herbe, je prends mon miroir, ma paille et ma poudre et je me fais des lignes de coke. Je veux tout oublier jusqu'à mon identité. Oublier qui je suis, où je suis, pourquoi je vis. Oublier tout ce qui existe autour de moi. Je veux me perdre dans le néant. Le néant, c'est tellement grand, mais c'est un endroit où tout les soucis, les problèmes n'existent pas. Un endroit où nous avons la paix. Je reviens soudainement à la réalité. Je me lève et fait tomber ma poudre sur le plancher. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Je sais que je ne trouverai pas ce que je veux à l'étage. Un vertige me prend en haut des escaliers, mais je continue mon chemin. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre la pharmacie. Je ne suis pas supposé être ici. Seulement trois personnes ont la permission de venir dans cette pièce, mais je m'en contre fiche.

Je prends tout ce qui me tombe sur la main. Plusieurs bouteilles de comprimés. Je m'assoie sur la toilette et regarde les bouteilles dans mes mains. Des analgésiques, de la codéine, des ibuprofènes, et une autre sorte que je ne connais pas. J'ouvre une première bouteille, mes mains tremblent légèrement, mais je suis décidé. Je vide le contenu dans ma bouche et j'avale le tout. J'attends quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir une deuxième bouteille et de faire la même chose. Après une minute ou deux, je commence à me sentir mal. J'ouvre la troisième bouteille et vide son contenu dans ma bouche. J'en avale la moitié et recrache le reste. Ma vue se brouille, j'ai mal au cœur. Je m'assois sur le plancher. Je commence à avoir chaud. Je me sens mal. Est-ce que c'est comme cela qu'on se sent quand nous partons pour le néant ? Ce n'est pas très agréable. Le mal de cœur s'intensifie. J'ai envie de vomir, mais rien ne sort. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. J'ai peur. Je me surprends à me demander ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Merde ! J'essaie de me lever, j'y arrive péniblement. Je veux retourner dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la porte, elle semble beaucoup plus loin qu'elle est en réalité. Quand je réussis à atteindre l'escalier, ce que je vois me fait peur.

Elle est monstrueuse, elle semble ne jamais finir. Elle a des bras qui sortent des murs. Je reste pétrifié au bas de l'escalier. Je ferme mes yeux pour essayer de reprendre mes sens. J'attends ce qui semble être une minute. Je les ouvre et l'escalier est normal. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai peur ! Mes vêtements commencent à être trempés à cause de la sueur. Je monte les escaliers à quatre pattes. J'ai de la difficulté à me tenir debout. J'ai plus que mal au cœur. Je ne vois presque plus où je suis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis arrivé à l'étage, parce que je ne monte plus. Soudain, je vois une porte. Je réussis à attraper la poignée, j'essaie de me lever sur mes jambes, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai encore plus chaud, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un four. J'entends des voix.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Et merde ! »

Je lève la tête et j'aperçois Itachi. Qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans la main. NON ! Il a une hache, il veut me trancher la tête. J'essaie de me reculer, mais une personne m'en empêche, c'est Sakura. Merde ! J'entends mon frère me dire que c'est terminé, qu'il aurait dû en finir avec moi, il y a dix ans. Que maintenant, je ne lui apporte seulement que des problèmes, que sans moi, il aurait encore son gang. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. La nausée vient titiller l'estomac. Cette fois-ci, ça va sortir. Je suis encore à quatre pattes et je vomis sur le sol pendant que mon frère veut me tuer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV Deidara**

Je viens d'aller voir Sasuke. Il ne se sent vraiment pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour lui changer les idées. Première chose, je dois trouver Sakura pour qu'elle aille le soigner. Je ne peux pas le laisser avec les blessures qu'il a. J'apprends qu'elle n'est pas revenu de vendre sa dope. Parfait, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit. Très peu de temps après, Itachi entre dans la chambre.

« Maudit serpent de merde ! Que je le déteste ! » lâche-t-il en entrant péniblement dans la pièce. Il se dirige vers le lit et se couche dessus. Il ne me dit pas un seul mot. « Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons ici ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si nous sommes ici. Sûrement qu'il m'en veut, même s'il dit le contraire. Je me lève, mais sa main m'en empêche.

« Deidara, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. » me dit-il de sa petite voix qu'il utilise pour me faire craquer. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne fonctionne pas.

« Tu devrais aller voir ton frère. Il ne se sent pas bien. » lui dis-je en restant debout.

« J'irai plus tard. J'ai de la difficulté à bouger. Cet enfoiré … »

Je ne tiens plus. Est-ce qu'il fait exprès de ne rien voir ou quoi ? Je serre les poings et me tourne vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends Itachi ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état est ton frère ? Et je ne te parle pas seulement physique, mais psychologique ! »

« Deidara, je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'aller le voir. Mais, j'accepterais bien que tu me remontes le moral un peu et ensuite, je te jure que j'irai voir Sasuke. » me dit-il.

C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien lui aussi. Mais, ce qu'il vient de me dire à l'instant ne passe pas. C'est comme si je lui disais que son chien n'allait pas bien. Un animal peut attendre, un membre du gang peut attendre un peu, mais son propre frère, je n'y crois pas. Cela fait dix ans qu'il pleure toutes les nuits la perte de son frère, et maintenant qu'il a la chance de l'avoir près de lui, il remet à plus tard au profit de se faire consoler lui ! Il n'en est pas question !

« Écoute-moi bien, Itachi. Je ne te consolerai pas tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas été voir Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas le seul ici à avoir besoin d'être réconforter ! Ton frère s'en veut énormément de ce qu'il t'arrive ! Depuis dix ans, tu pleures sur mon épaule parce que tu te demandes ce qu'est devenu ton frère, s'il va bien ! Maintenant que tu le sais, tu vas le laisser tomber ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Après avoir réussi à lui parler et surtout que de son côté, il te parle, tu le laisses tomber ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, mec … »

« Ah ça va ! Je vais aller le voir, mais je veux quand même mon bisou avant de partir. »

« Non, tu n'en auras pas ! Tu n'en mérites pas de la façon dont tu agis ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! »

« Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! »

Je ne me retiens pas. Je le gifle sur la joue. Il le mérite bien. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il agisse comme ceci. Il me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés. C'est la première fois que je le gifle. Il vient pour me dire quelque chose, mais nous attendons du bruit dans le couloir. Je vais vers la porte et je l'ouvre. Ce que je vois me fige sur place pendant que mon copain se jette presque sur son frère en criant son nom. Tiens ! Regarde-moi ça ! Il n'y a même pas deux minutes, il ne voulait pas aller le voir et là, il veut s'en occuper ? J'aperçois le regard de Sasuke et je sais immédiatement qu'il n'est plus avec nous. Il essaie de se reculer, mais Sakura est derrière lui. Itachi lui parle, mais je vois bien que ses paroles n'atteignent pas son frère.

« Itachi, tasses-toi. » lui dis-je en le poussant sur le côté.

« Comment ? Tu veux me tasser quand tu m'engueulais que je ne m'occupais pas assez de mon frère ? »

Je ne m'en occupe pas et essaie d'approcher Sasuke. Je sais qu'il est en train de faire un _bad trip_. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Itachi ne s'en est pas aperçu. Il se bouche les oreilles. Il doit avoir des hallucinations.

« Sakura, ne bouge pas. Tu vas m'aider à l'amener dans le lit. »

À ce moment-là, Sasuke commence à vomir. Eh merde ! Je le laisse faire. Sakura me regarde. Je me tourne vers Itachi et lui dit d'aller chercher des serviettes. Les nausées de Sasuke se calment tranquillement. Sakura s'approche et s'accroupit. Je lui fais signe d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'il panique. Il est trempé de sueur. J'approche ma main de son épaule pour voir sa réaction. Il me regarde et semble vraiment perdu.

« Deidara. » dit-il dans un souffle. Je l'aide à se lever et l'amène au lit. Je le couche sur le dos malgré ses protestations. Il s'agite un peu, mais rapidement, il sombre dans l'inconscience. Itachi revient avec des serviettes et entreprend de nettoyer le plancher. Je me tourne vers Sakura.

« Est-ce que tu penses la même chose que moi ? » Elle me regarde et me fait un léger signe d'affirmation. Itachi me regarde et semble enfin comprendre lui aussi.

« Ah non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a été dans cette foutue salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, si l'un ou l'autre s'aperçoit de ça, il est mieux mort. »

« Je vais aller voir. S'il y a quoique ce soit, je vais ramasser. » dit Sakura. Elle semble nerveuse, mais je sais qu'elle veut aider Sasuke.

« Fait attention, Sakura. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais mon cousin. Il ne me fera rien. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » ajoute Itachi en la regardant. Moi aussi, je doute fort. Elle n'ajoute rien et sort de la chambre.

« Itachi, ramène des serviettes humides froides. » lui dis-je en m'approchant du lit. Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il est parti en chercher.

Je commence à déshabiller Sasuke. Je lui enlève tous ses vêtements. Je le recouvre d'un drap jusqu'à la taille. Itachi revient, il ne semble pas aller très bien.

« Deidara. » dit-il en murmurant avec un regard suppléant.

Je ne réponds pas, mais commence à passer une serviette sur le corps de Sasuke. J'en laisse une sur son front.

« Deidara. » Je vois de la peur dans les yeux de mon amant, mais je ne suis pas capable d'avoir de pitié pour lui. Je suis encore en colère qu'il n'est pas été le voir plus tôt. Je suis également en colère contre moi parce que je ne suis pas resté avec lui.

« C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » lui dis-je.

« Deidara, j'ai compris ce que tu essais de me dire depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai peut-être gaffé, mais je crois que nous pourrions mettre cette querelle de côté et s'occuper de lui. Je veux simplement te préciser que je n'étais pas en état d'aller le voir. » Il lève son chandail et c'est là que je vois les plaies ouvertes qui saignent. Tout d'un coup, je me sens bête. Je m'inquiète pour son frère, parce qu'il n'allait pas le voir et je ne voyais même pas que mon copain avait de la difficulté à se mouvoir.

« Itachi, excu … »

« Ça va Deidara ! Maintenant, occupe-toi de mon frère ! »

Sakura revient au même moment pour soigner les blessures de Sasuke. « C'est bon, j'ai tout nettoyé en bas. Ils ne devraient pas s'apercevoir de rien. Ils sont couchés présentement, donc nous sommes tranquilles. »

« Sakura, occupes-toi d'Itachi en premier. »

« Non ! Ça va ! Sauve mon frère ! C'est lui le plus important ! » Je le regarde. Son regard me défie de dire le contraire. Je ferme les yeux.

Je sens qu'il s'approche de moi. Il s'assit en face de moi. Sakura se rend l'autre côté du lit.

« Deidara, regarde-moi ! » Je lève mes yeux vers lui. « Je donnerais ma vie pour mon frère, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus que tu penses que je suis trop lâche pour faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Je veux tout faire pour qu'Orochimaru ne lui touche plus, tout faire ! » Il se tourne vers Sakura. « Sakura, je sais que c'est ton cousin et que tu tiens sûrement à lui, mais je te demande de me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire. » Elle acquiesce.

« Itachi, je reste avec lui parce que je n'ai pas d'autre famille et qu'il a demandé à être mon tuteur. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa façon de fonctionner. J'ai tout essayé pour aider Sasuke. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader quand il est arrivé ici. Mais, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. »

« Itachi, dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire une autre fois. Tu t'étais promis que tu ne le ferais plus. »

« Non, Deidara, je ne veux pas le tuer, mais je vais … » Il regarde encore Sakura avant de continuer. « … le dénoncer à mon avocat. C'est le seul moyen d'être libre et de pouvoir dorénavant vivre correctement avec toi et mon frère. » me dit-il. Il regarde toujours Sakura qui comprend.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi, je n'irai rien lui dire. Si, comme tu dis, cela peut vous aider à vous sortir de cet univers, je t'encourage. De toute manière, je ne serai pas contre qu'il paye pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Neji est un de mes amis et je sais que c'est Orochimaru qui a éliminé sa famille. »

Très bien ! Maintenant, Itachi va encore risquer la vie de son frère pour faire coffrer la vipère. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est surveillé par la face de serpent ?

« Itachi, comment vas-tu contacter ton avocat, maintenant qu'il te surveille au moindre geste que tu fais ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une personne frappe à la porte. Nous restons tous un moment figé. J'espère que ce n'est pas la vipère ou son acolyte. La porte s'ouvre sur … Sai. Nous laissons presque tous échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je lui fais signe qu'il peut entrer.

« Désoler, je voulais savoir si … » Il s'arrête brusquement en voyant Sasuke couché sur le lit. « Oh mon dieu ! » Il s'approche du lit. Il me regarde. Il n'a pas l'air à comprendre.

« Il a fait un _bad trip_. » lui dis-je.

Les larmes lui viennent, mais il ne les laisse pas couler. « J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez. Itachi, je peux t'aider pour dénoncer Orochimaru. Je peux aller voir ton avocat pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère ? » lui demandai-je avant qu'il ne continue ou qu'Itachi accepte sans poser de question. Il n'est pas en état de prendre des décisions ce soir.

« J'aime beaucoup Sasuke. C'est mon petit copain. Je ne veux plus qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit et je n'aime pas Orochimaru. » Il baisse la tête.

« Orochimaru a assassiné ses parents avant de l'amener avec lui dans le gang. Il pensait que cela me ferait un ami pour jouer quand j'étais plus jeune, mais il ne l'a jamais considéré comme un enfant. Il lui demandait de faire la même chose que les autres. Il disait même qu'il était plus vendeur surtout pour la prostitution. »

Je fais une grimace dégoûtée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il laissait un enfant se prostituer. À bien y penser, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me surprendrait. Itachi prend la parole. Il nous expose un plan qui pourrait très bien fonctionner. Nous sommes tous d'accord avec lui. Mais nous convenons avant de faire quoique ce soit qu'il faut que Sasuke soit rétabli. Après avoir parlé du plan et tout mis en place, Sai est retourné dans sa chambre. Sakura a terminé de soigner les plaies de Sasuke et celle d'Itachi et nous nous sommes endormis en veillant sur Sasuke.

* * *

**Itachi** : Où est mon frère ?

**Orochimaru** : Il est parti avec Saï.

**Deidara** : Laisse ton frère tranquille pour une fois ! Si on allait prendre un verre tous ensemble ?

**Itachi **: Serais-tu en train de me dire qu'on va rester entre vieux pour aller boire un pot ?

**Deidara** : Quel mal y a-t-il ?

**Itachi** : J'essaie de préserver mon frère de ce pervers autant que possible lorsqu'on n'est pas en tournage !

Deidara et Orochimaru se regardent découragés et poussent un soupir.

**Deidara** : S'il faut que je t'attache pour te traîner avec nous je vais le faire !

**Itachi **(avec un regard plein d'espoir): Tu le ferais vraiment ?

**Deidara** : Et c'est lui qui parle de pervers !

OWARI…


	23. Le juste retour des choses

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cela faisait longtemps ! Je poste enfin ! Je vous avertie que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le chapitre 24 sera probablement le dernier, à moins que vous vouliez une suite ou tout simplement un épilogue. Ce sera à vous, mes chers lecteurs à décider ! Je vais mettre un poll sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez voter ! Selon le résultat, je pourrai vous dire ce que j'ai décidé de faire après le chapitre 24. J'espère que vous voterez en grand nombre ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à ma beta-reader, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le juste retour des choses**

**Pov Sakura** :

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Sasuke est inconscient. Je suis inquiète, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Itachi est inquiet à un point tel qu'il ne veut pas laisser son frère seul. Pour éviter la colère de mon cousin, Sai, Deidara et moi, nous restons avec lui chacun notre tour.

Aujourd'hui, je dois aller à l'école et c'est Deidara qui est au chevet de Sasuke. Itachi est resté à le veiller toute la nuit et malgré qu'il ne veuille pas le quitter, il est allé se coucher sous les reproches de Deidara. Je suis contente parce qu'Orochimaru n'a pas dit un mot, malgré la colère dans ses yeux de voir qu'il y a un membre dans l'impossibilité de travailler.

Le lendemain, quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il nous a réunis dans le salon, j'ai cru que la troisième guerre mondiale allait éclater. Itachi était présent, mais il fusillait mon cousin du regard. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment, il aurait bien voulu l'achever. Il avait les yeux rougis parce qu'il avait pleuré, Deidara avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Orochimaru a fait un tour du salon du regard. Il n'a pas aimé qu'il manque une personne. Il a demandé où était Sasuke. J'ai répondu avant qu'Itachi le fasse. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience suite à ses blessures. Je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais que vouliez-vous que je lui dise ? Il m'a regardé et n'a rien dit, mais je voyais qu'il ne me croyait pas vraiment.

Son regard s'est posé sur Itachi. Nous avons assisté à un combat de regard. Aucun des deux n'a baissé le regard face à l'autre. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce, l'ambiance, massacrante. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là se défiaient de cette façon, mais là, Itachi était plus que déterminé. Son regard était plus menaçant qu'avant. J'ai vraiment eu peur un instant, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait rien faire puisqu'il avait un autre moyen pour se venger sans se salir les mains.

Justement, en arrivant à l'école, je dois parler avec Neji et Kiba. Premièrement, je sais que Neji veut des nouvelles de Sasuke. Kiba ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'entête à vouloir des nouvelles. Je connais assez Neji et il ne lâchera pas un ami aussi vite. J'en suis contente, parce qu'il a beaucoup aidé Sasuke en le soutenant et en ne le jugeant pas. Deuxièmement, je veux leur demander de m'héberger un moment, le temps que je puisse trouver quelque chose. Neji a pu toucher à l'argent que ses parents lui avait légué et disons que c'est un bon montant. Donc, il s'est trouvé un appartement et Kiba a décidé d'aller vivre avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Depuis environ une semaine, je crois qu'ils sont ensemble. Ce détail, je ne le dirai jamais à Sasuke.

J'arrive donc à l'école et comme je m'y attendais, Neji est à l'entrée de la cours. Kiba n'est pas avec lui.

« Salut, Neji ! » lui dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Salut, Sakura. » Il me regarde. Je sais ce qu'il attend, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne veux pas lui mentir en lui disant que Sasuke va bien. Il a le droit de savoir la vérité.

« Écoute Neji, je sais ce que tu veux savoir, mais j'aimerais que Kiba soit présent aussi. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

« D'accord, mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il va vouloir entendre. » me dit-il tout en marchant vers l'entrée où nous retrouvons le reste du groupe.

Kiba s'approche de Neji et l'embrasse. Mes soupçons sont confirmés. Je ne fais aucun commentaire, ils ont parfaitement le droit d'être ensemble, mais j'ai quand même un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sasuke.

« Kiba, Sakura veut nous demander quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux venir avec nous ? » Kiba me lance un regard et accepte.

Nous nous rendons dans notre classe qui est vide à cette heure-là de la journée. Les élèves ne commencent à arriver dans la classe qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Nous nous assoyons à une table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire qui requière ma présence ? » me demande Kiba. Neji lui lance un regard noir. Il n'aime pas quand Kiba agit de cette manière.

« C'est un peu difficile et délicat ce que j'ai à vous demander. »

« Vas-y, Sakura, nous t'écoutons. » m'encourage Neji.

« Bien, premièrement, je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez m'héberger quelques temps. Je … »

« COMMENT ? » crie Kiba. Je me sens mal. Il sait que je suis apparenté à celui qui a voulu tué Neji.

« Kiba, calme-toi. Sakura va nous expliquer. »

« Que je me calme ! Neji, déjà lui parler est dangereux pour toi ! Si elle vient habiter avec nous, tu ne seras plus en sécurité ! »

Je comprends Kiba. Par contre, il pourrait attendre que j'explique avant de réagir. Neji me regarde et me demande de continuer malgré les protestations de Kiba.

« Depuis que mon cousin a repris le gang d'Itachi, ce dernier se jure de faire tomber Orochimaru. Il n'est pas capable de le sentir. Et … Itachi … n'a jamais été très obéissant aux ordres de mon cousin … «

« À part, pour tuer ses parents. » laisse échapper Kiba.

« KIBA ! » Neji le regarde encore avec des yeux noirs. « Continue Sakura. »

Je fais un signe affirmatif. « Comme Itachi … semblait être attaché à son frère … Orochimaru utilisait ce dernier pour … faire obéir Itachi. » Je m'arrête, les larmes débordent de mes yeux. « Cela fonctionnait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave … mais … hier … » Je m'arrête. Je repense à ce qui est arrivé. Je repense à Sasuke qui est dans l'inconscience et je cache mon visage avec mes mains. Je ne peux pas leur dire la suite.

« Sakura, tu peux continuer, je veux entendre la suite. » me dit Neji. Oui, lui veut l'entendre, mais sûrement pas Kiba, qui s'est juré de ne plus jamais parlé à Sasuke.

« Hier … Sasuke … »

« Qu'est-ce que Sasuke vient faire dans le fait que tu veux venir habiter avec nous ? » me demande Kiba.

« Est-ce que tu peux la laisser parler ? » Neji n'est pas content qu'il m'ait interrompu. « Sakura, continue. » Kiba vient pour se lever, mais Neji l'en empêche. Il se rassoit à contre cœur.

« Tu peux partir, Kiba, si tu veux. Je ne veux pas … »

« Non, moi je veux qu'il entende. » lance Neji en regardant Kiba. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste.

« D'accord … hier … Sasuke. » Je regarde Kiba et j'avale difficilement. « Il a fait une overdose. Il est présentement inconscient. Nous voulons attendre qu'il reprenne conscience avant de mettre notre plan à exécution. »

« Quel plan ? » me questionne Neji.

« Depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, Itachi a gardé contact avec son avocat. Il a pu réintégrer le gang parce qu'il avait promis de lui donner des informations qui permettrait aux autorités d'arrêter Orochimaru. Ses plans ont quelque peu changé parce que mon cousin s'est aperçu qu'il voyait son avocat. »

« Tu es d'accord avec son plan ? Tu vas te retrouver sans famille ? » Me demande Kiba.

« Vaut mieux avoir aucune famille qu'un criminel sadique comme mon cousin. » lui répondis-je.

« Que va-t-il arrivé avec Sasuke ? Il n'aura également aucune place où aller. Combien de temps va-t-il resté dans le coma ? » Me demande Neji.

« On s'en fou de lui. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Il va sûrement suivre son frère, maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé. Moi, personnellement … »

« Ça va Kiba ! Peut-être que toi, tu t'en fous ! Mais, moi, je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber au moment où il en avait besoin. Merci Sakura de nous mettre au courant. Tu peux venir habiter chez nous, il n'y a aucun problème. Tiens-nous au courant. » Me dit Neji. Je vois très bien que Kiba ne partage pas son avis.

« Vous devriez peut-être en parler ensemble, non ? » lui demandai-je.

Il regarde Kiba et soupir. « Pour toi, je sais que cela ne le dérange pas. » Kiba ne parle pas. Je sais qu'il est fâché après Neji. Je souris à ce dernier et lui murmure un merci avant de me diriger vers les toilettes pour me laver le visage. Je me demande si tout va bien se passer comme prévu. Mon cousin a beaucoup de relations et il ne sera pas difficile pour lui de savoir ce qui ce trame. Nous prenons un gros risque. J'essaie de mettre de côté ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours et retourne en classe où Kiba me foudroie du regard.

* * *

**POV Itachi**

Deux jours ! Pour moi, cela paraît une éternité. Pourquoi faut-il qu'au moment où nous nous retrouvons, où tu acceptes enfin de me parler, il t'arrive encore malheur ? Est-ce ma présence qui te nuit ? Est-ce une bonne idée de rester près de toi ? Otouto, si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je m'en veux pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois à mes côtés et pourtant, c'est moi que tu es venu voir dans ton _bad trip_. Est-ce vraiment moi ou Deidara ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je veux rester près de toi et ne plus te quitter. Je veux être là quand tu reprendras conscience. Malheureusement, pour ne pas attirer la colère d'Orochimaru, ce sale serpent venimeux, je dois continuer de faire ce qu'il me demande. Je sais qu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'éloigner de toi, mais dès que je reviens, je viens près de toi. Deidara est obligé de me traîner à la salle de bain pour que je prenne une douche ou à la cuisine pour que je mange, pour le peu que je mange. J'ai perdu l'appétit, j'ai perdu le goût de me battre. Je m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent, donc j'essaie d'être joyeux en leur présence, mais dès que je me retrouve seul, c'est le néant total. Une seule personne n'est pas dupe, je pourrais presque dire deux personnes. Deidara et Konan. Deidara me connaît trop bien pour lire mes vrais sentiments même si je les cache par d'autres. Il me le reproche souvent, mais je ne veux pas être un boulet pour personne, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour tout ce qui t'arrive. J'espère sérieusement qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner otouto.

« Itachi ! »

Je relève la tête pour regarder la personne qui me parle et je la repose sur le lit à côté de mon frère. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté ainsi.

« Itachi, tu devrais aller manger. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aime entendre que tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé quand il se réveillera. » Me dit-elle. Elle a gagné.

Je me lève péniblement. Je ne te lâche pas des yeux. Je sens sa main qui emprisonne mon poignet et me tire vers la sortie. « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul, Konan. » lui dis-je, mais j'aperçois Sai qui entre dans la chambre. Il ne sera pas seul. Je descends dans la cuisine où je vois Deidara qui semble content de me voir enfin sortir de la chambre. Je m'assois et picore dans mon assiette.

« Itachi, est-ce que je dois te faire manger de force ? » me demande Deidara en passant sa main dans mon dos. Ce contact me fait du bien.

Je ne le regarde pas et je mange une première bouchée. J'ai de la difficulté à l'avaler. Les larmes menacent de déborder de mes yeux, mais je les retiens. Je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse devant le monde. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Après avoir essayé d'engloutir une deuxième bouchée qui me reste en travers de la gorge, je me lève pour retourner auprès de mon frère. Deidara se lève en même temps.

« Attends, Itachi ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela ! Même si tu me forces, je vais tout remettre ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demande d'attendre. » me dit-il sur un ton calme. Il sait que cela ne donnera rien d'élever le ton présentement avec moi. « Tu dois prendre une douche. Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? »

Je ne bronche pas. Je ne bouge pas. Je veux aller voir mon frère. S'il se réveillait pendant que je suis dans la douche. C'est comme quand je dois partir pour vendre la dope, j'ai toujours peur qu'il se réveille et de ne pas être à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Sous le regard insistant de mon copain, je me résigne et le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain où nous prenons une douche. En sortant de la douche, je me dirige immédiatement vers notre chambre. J'entre et je me fige sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à mon frère ! Deidara arrive derrière moi et voit mon expression. Il met une main sur mon épaule et m'oblige à avancer. Sai remarque également mon visage qui, pour une fois, ne cache pas mes sentiments. Il jette un coup d'œil à Deidara.

« Kabuto, est-ce que nous pouvons savoir ce que tu fais là ? » lui demande Deidara.

Le petit chien du chef, se retourne et nous voit. « Tiens, Itachi ! Deidara ! » Que pense-t-il faire au juste ? Est-ce qu'il pense que je ne dirai rien ? Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma chambre !

« Sors d'ici ! » lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

« Itachi, je dois examiner Sasuke, c'est un ordre d'Orochimaru-sama. » me répond-il.

« SORS D'ICI ! » lui criai-je. Je ne me contiens plus. Je suis prêt à lui sauter dessus et à lui refaire le portrait, mais mon copain me retient. « LÂCHE-MOI ! » Il ne veut pas. Je me débats pour me défaire de son emprise. Malheureusement, il ressert sa poigne et vient m'entourer de ses bras.

« Kabuto, fait vite. Je ne pourrai pas le retenir longtemps. Je peux te dire qu'il se fout pas mal des conséquences qu'il pourrait subir pour t'avoir amoché. » C'est la dernière chose que j'entends.

Tout devient rouge autour de moi. Je ne vois que colère. Je ne veux pas qu'il le touche, il n'en a pas le droit. Je me débats toujours et Deidara me retient. Je crois qu'il a demandé de l'aide à Sai. Le sale chien continu de faire du mal à mon frère. Je sais qu'il ne le soigne pas. Orochimaru ne voudrait jamais qu'il le soigne. Quoiqu'il a besoin de lui vivant s'il veut que je continue à lui obéir. Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment en train de le soigner ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir plus vite ? Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller bientôt ? Doucement, le rouge change pour du noir. Je sens mon corps perdre son énergie, il tombe, tombe vers un trou sans fond. J'ouvre les yeux. Deidara m'a lâché, je suis encore debout, mais je sens mes jambes tremblées. Je réussis à contourner le lit et aller m'asseoir de l'autre côté. Je regarde ce que fait Kabuto. Il semble le soigner. Je sens son regard sur moi pendant quelques instants.

« Itachi, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je comprends, mais je ne fais que suivre les ordres. » me dit-il.

Je ne l'écoute pas et surtout je ne fais aucun signe qui pourrait lui faire croire que je l'ai entendu. Les règles et les ordres sont faits pour être transgressé. Par contre, je m'aperçois que je n'aimais pas non plus que l'on ne m'obéisse pas quand j'étais le chef. Toutefois, je n'utilisais pas des moyens aussi drastiques. Il y a d'autres façons pour se faire obéir que d'utiliser le fouet, les chaînes et le viol. De toute façon, je sais très bien qu'il prend goût à ce que lui demande Orochimaru. Il aime faire mal et martyriser ses victimes, il ne peut pas le cacher, donc ce n'est pas seulement parce que ce sont les ordres, c'est aussi parce qu'il aime faire cela. Pourquoi analyserai-je le comportement d'un salaud comme lui ? Je suis sûr qu'il a voulu embrouiller mon esprit en me parlant.

Je le vois se lever et parler à Deidara. Ce dernier hoche la tête avant que Kabuto sorte enfin de la chambre. Je respire mieux maintenant. Je change de place et prend la place que le chien du chef avait avant que j'arrive. Je me couche à côté de mon frère. Je suis fatigué, mais je sais que je ne peux pas m'endormir. S'il se réveille pendant que je dors ? Est-ce qu'il aura peur de me voir coucher près de lui ? Va-t-il essayer de me repousser ? Je sais que je ne pourrai pas rester là longtemps, je dois encore aller vendre de la dope ce soir. Je ne veux pas sortir. Je pourrais essayer d'être malade. Mauvais plan, Kabuto m'examinerait avant et dirait que je vais très bien. Je pourrais faire un mélange de dope qui me rendrait malade, mais connaissant Orochimaru ce ne serait pas suffisant.

« Itachi, lève-toi. »

« Hummm…» Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille. Je suis bien. Je me sens en sécurité, au chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande où je suis. Après quelques clignements d'yeux, je reconnais enfin ma chambre et la personne à mes côtés. Attendez ! La personne à mes côtés a les yeux ouverts. Il me regarde. Je tourne la tête et je vois Deidara qui me regarde. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-il vraiment réveillé ? Je vois Deidara hocher la tête pour confirmer mes pensées. Je me mets finalement en position assise et je regarde à nouveau dans la direction de mon frère.

« Itachi, ani-chan. » me dit-il avec un micro-sourire.

Je ne peux plus les retenir, les larmes coulent en abondance sur mes joues. Je suis tellement content de le voir en vie. Sans y penser, je le sers dans mes bras. C'est plus fort que moi.

« Otouto, ne me fait plus jamais ça ! Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes, est-ce compris ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais crois-moi, nous allons bientôt sortir d'ici. Je te promets une meilleure vie. »

« Aniki … »

Je recule un peu et je vois des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Je les essuie et le serre encore dans mes bras. J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre.

« Je suis fatigué. » dit-il dans un murmure. Je le lâche et l'étend dans le lit. Je le couvre comme il faut. Il ferme les yeux. Avec mes doigts, je lui caresse le front, écarte ses mèches rebelles. Après quelques secondes, je l'embrasse sur le front comme je faisais il y a très longtemps. J'aperçois un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il est tellement beau. Je ne veux plus lui faire de mal, je ne veux plus le perdre, être loin de lui. « Merci d'être à nouveau là. » Le son de sa voix est à peine audible, mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit. Je reste assis encore un moment avant de décider de le laisser dormir tranquille. Deidara vient m'embrasser quand je me lève du lit. Il est content pour moi. Il sait que mon frère est très important pour moi. Je réponds à son baiser, mais nous ne pourrons pas aller plus loin pour l'instant.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Je ne me rappelle plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis entré dans la chambre de mon frère. Je sais que j'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il me tue moi aussi. Ensuite, c'est le noir total. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. J'ai cru que j'avais réussi à en finir. Que je n'aurais plus de problème, que j'étais enfin libérer de mon calvaire, mais non. J'étais encore en vie. Un instant, j'ai vu cette lumière que plusieurs personnes disent avoir vu. J'ai marché vers elle en espérant qu'elle m'envelopperait et m'emmènerait vers un monde meilleur, mais il y avait toujours une petite voix qui m'empêchait de l'atteindre. Cette voix, je la connaissais très bien, c'était celle de mon frère. Il y avait tellement de tristesse, de colère, de remords qui m'empêchaient de continuer mon chemin. Je suis resté dans le noir. J'entendais des sons, mais je ne pouvais mettre de nom dessus. Le seul que je pouvais dire ce que c'était, c'est cette voix, la voix de mon frère qui me suppliait de revenir. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre pour moi, qu'il me voit souffrir parce qu'il avait désobéit. Je voulais qu'il puisse vivre sans se soucier de moi. Je voyais bien que depuis mon retour dans sa vie, qu'il n'agissait plus de la même façon. Deidara me l'avait confirmé. Je n'étais que cause de problèmes. Pourquoi voulait-il tant que ça que je revienne ? Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas partir vers cette lumière qui m'attendait ?

Après un temps qui me paru interminable, je prenais plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'entendais toujours la voix de mon frère, mais aussi d'autres voix. J'étais même en mesure de dire à qui elles appartenaient. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que plusieurs personnes veillaient sur moi, Sai, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi et Konan. Mais, c'est mon frère qui était le plus présent. J'ai eu conscience qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la chambre. J'entendais Deidara le supplier d'aller manger, d'aller prendre des douches. Je lui aurais dit d'y aller si j'avais pu.

À un autre moment, j'ai senti une présence indésirable dans la pièce où j'étais. Je l'ai entendu parler avec le copain de mon frère. Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a touché avec quelque chose de froid. Je n'ai pas réagis puisque je suis encore trop loin pour ressentir quoique ce soit. Ensuite, ani-chan est arrivé et a paniqué. Peu à peu, je l'ai senti se calmer et il est venu près de moi. L'autre personne est partie et mon frère s'est allongé à mes côtés. Momentanément, j'ai encore perdu le contact. Je n'entendais plus rien et la lumière s'est faite plus intense, mais je ne voulais pas aller vers elle. Je voulais retourner auprès de mon frère. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu une phrase : « Sasuke, notre père m'a fait promettre quelque chose avant de mourir. Je lui ai promis que je t'épargnerais et que je ne te laisserais pas suivre mes traces. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne t'ai pas contacté pendant si longtemps ? Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme moi, tu méritais mieux et tu le mérites encore. » Les souvenirs me sont revenus à ce moment-là. J'ai revu comme un film, ce fameux jour où j'ai tout perdu et là, j'ai très bien entendu la phrase que mon père a dite à mon frère il y a dix ans et que je n'avais pas entendue à ce moment là. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il avait dit. _Itachi, ton frère ne t'as rien fait, tu es son modèle, il veut toujours faire tout ce que tu fais, ne le laisse pas suivre tes traces. Épargne ton frère, Itachi ! _Il l'avait promis à notre père. Ce père qu'il a tellement détesté qu'aujourd'hui, il n'arrive pas à regretter son geste.

Soudain, je ressens le besoin d'être près de mon frère. Je ne veux plus partir. La lumière s'éloigne de moi pour disparaître complètement. Une vérité vient de me frapper. Maintenant je suis convaincu qu'il ne m'aurait pas tué. Pourquoi ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire, mais au fond de moi, je le sais. Ce qu'il m'a écrit dans sa lettre me revient également en mémoire. C'est que notre père lui a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal. Il l'a tué petit à petit en l'agressant comme il a fait. C'est là que je prends conscience qu'il l'aurait fait avec moi si Itachi n'avait pas été là. Il a vraiment continué à laisser mon père le toucher pour m'épargner !

Je sens mon corps reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Je sens que je suis dans un lit, qu'il y a une personne étendue à mes côtés, sûrement mon frère. Il a l'air endormi. J'ouvre tranquillement les yeux. Je regarde le plafond, le temps de m'habituer. Je suis heureux, il n'y a pas de lumière dans la pièce donc je ne suis pas agressé par elle. Doucement, je tourne ma tête dans la direction de mon frère. Il est couché et semble dormir. Il me tient le bras comme si j'étais pour m'envoler. Mon regard croise celui de Deidara qui est assis sur une chaise plus loin dans la pièce. Il se lève et vient vers moi.

« Sasuke ? »

Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai de la difficulté à parler. « Oui. » Il me sourit, il semble heureux de voir que je suis de nouveau parmi eux. Il vient pour réveiller mon frère, mais je l'arrête. « Non, laisse-le encore dormir. » lui dis-je non sans difficulté. Mon regard va vers le visage d'ani-chan. Il semble avoir un sommeil agité. Ses paupières n'arrêtent pas de bouger. Je regarde à nouveau Deidara avec un regard interrogatif. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dormir.

« Itachi n'a jamais eu un sommeil sans cauchemar, Sasuke. Depuis dix ans qu'il se réveille en sueur et en s'accrochant à moi en criant ton nom. » Il me regarde. Cela me fait mal ce qu'il dit. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela. Il continue. « C'est seulement depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé qu'il avait réussit à dormir un peu mieux, mais depuis qu'il est revenu de prison, il a recommencé à faire des cauchemars. Depuis deux jours, il ne dort pratiquement pas de peur que tu te réveilles sans qu'il soit à tes côtés. »

Donc, ce que j'entendais c'était la réalité. Ils étaient vraiment obligés de le traîner pour qu'il aille manger et se doucher. Mon regard revient à mon frère. Deidara s'approche de lui et malgré mon regard il essaye de le réveiller. Il va finir par réussir. Il me regarde avant de détourner son regard vers Deidara qui lui fait un signe affirmatif. Sûrement qu'il avait besoin d'une confirmation pour me voir réveiller. Je prononce son nom. Il se retourne vers moi et m'enlace dans ces bras. Je sais qu'il pleure, mais il est content que j'aie repris conscience. Il me dit qu'il ne veut plus que je le quitte, qu'il ne veut plus que je fasse ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer, je n'ai pas aimé le _feeling_. Il me dit aussi que nous allons bientôt sortir d'ici et qu'il me promet une meilleure vie. Comment peut-il me promettre mieux ? Il n'a pas terminé ses cours, il n'a aucun travail et en plus, il a un casier judiciaire. Je ne lui pose pas de question. Je n'en ai pas la force. J'essaie de le rassurer. Mais, bientôt, mes forces me laissent et la fatigue vient me visiter. Mon frère me recouche et me couvre. Ses doigts viennent caresser mon front. J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans, non plus, en arrière, quand j'étais petit et qu'il me mettait au lit. Il embrasse mon front et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de le remercier.

* * *

**POV Sai**

Je suis tellement content. Sasuke s'est enfin réveillé. Je suis passé le voir cette après-midi. Il avait l'air bien. Il était content de me voir. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir fait peur. Je l'ai boudé un peu avant de monter sur le lit à ses côtés et de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres me manquaient tellement. Il a répondu. Je sais qu'il m'aime même s'il ne le dit pas souvent. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble jusqu'au souper. Aujourd'hui, il a la permission de descendre pour manger avec nous. Itachi arrive dans la chambre.

« Allez, otouto, tu descends manger avec nous, aujourd'hui ! » Il est tout heureux. Je le laisse faire, je sais qu'il ne veut pas me le prendre, mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis un tout petit peu jaloux. Sasuke me regarde et me sourit. Il comprend ce que je ressens. Son frère s'approche.

« Oui, Itachi, je vais descendre, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit-il. Je crois qu'il veut passer un peu plus de temps avec moi.

« Je suis là pour t'aider. »

« Merci, ani-chan, mais Sai est là. »

Je vois très bien la déception dans son regard, même s'il essaie de le cacher. Je décide de m'éclipser pour les laisser ensemble. Je sais que je vais pouvoir me reprendre plus tard pour être seul avec celui que j'aime.

Après le souper, Itachi me demande si nous pouvons parler. Je le suis dans sa chambre. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Sai, c'est le bon moment. Maintenant que Sasuke est correct, nous devons agir avant que la vipère ne fasse encore mal à Sasuke. »

« D'accord. Comment vas-tu contacter ton avocat ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je vais m'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais lui dire de te rencontrer ce soir à 20h30. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« Oui, aucun problème, mais ce ne sera pas moi qu'il rencontrera, mais une de mes connaissances en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Une façon plus sûr encore pour être certain qu'Orochimaru ne suspecte rien. »

« Hum. En autant que cela fonctionne. Je ne demande rien d'autre. » Me dit-il. Un silence s'installe. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire autre chose, mais qu'il n'ose pas. Avant que j'aie pu dire quelque chose, il reprend la parole. « Sai, je sais que tu aimes mon frère, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire quand nous serons libérer de l'emprise de la vipère ? »

« Ne doute pas de mes sentiments envers Sasuke parce qu'ils sont très sincères. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne serai plus dans un gang que je vais le laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver, mais je l'aime et ne veut pas le perdre. J'ai besoin de son amour et lui du mien. »

« Très bien ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Il rejoint son avocat avec son cellulaire qu'il avait laissé dans son sac. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Orochimaru le sache. Il a bien fait. Une fois qu'il a réussit à le rejoindre et qu'il lui a expliqué les faits, il me dit que c'est parfait que je peux envoyer ma connaissance à l'endroit qu'il me nomme. C'est à mon tour de jouer. Je me rends dans notre chambre et je contacte mon ami. Je lui explique brièvement que je dois absolument le voir et qu'il doit être libre ce soir. Nous décidons de l'endroit où nous nous rencontrions et je raccroche.

Sasuke entre à ce moment là dans la chambre. Il vient de sortir de la douche. Il n'a qu'une serviette d'enroulée autour de la taille.

« Tu sais que tu es irrésistible habillé comme ça ? » lui demandai-je avec une voix suave.

« Sai, est-ce que tu aurais des idées pas très nettes, par hasard ? me demande-t-il en retour.

« Non, pas du tout. Où vas-tu chercher des idées comme ça ? »

« Une chose est certaine, c'est que j'ai besoin de respirer. Mon frère est très gentil, mais il en fait un peu trop. Depuis ce matin, il ne me lâche pas. Un peu plus et il voulait prendre sa douche avec moi. Une chance que Deidara est arrivé au bon moment et l'a arrêté. Je crois même qu'il lui a servi une petite crise de jalousie. » Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je m'approche de lui. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches. Elles font une légère pression sur la serviette et celle-ci tombe à terre.

« Sai, qu'est-ce qu … hum. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa question que je l'embrasse. Cela m'a drôlement manqué. Tout en continuant de goûter ses lèvres, je nous dirige vers le lit. Soudain, il comprend et se laisse tomber sur celui-ci. Il me regarde me déshabiller.

Je prends tout mon temps. Je commence par lever mon chandail très lentement et très sensuellement. En même temps, je lèche mes lèvres. Je vois Sasuke fermé ses yeux et arquer un peu son dos. Je ressens déjà mon plaisir se réveiller. J'enlève complètement mon chandail et le laisse tomber sur le plancher. Mes mains parcourent mon torse, vont titiller mes tétons. Sasuke se tortille dans le lit. Mes mains descendent vers mon pantalon. Je défais le bouton et descends la fermeture éclaire. J'enlève mon pantalon et m'approche du lit. Sasuke tend une main vers moi. Je la prends et lèche le dessus. Il ferme les yeux et inspire fortement. Mon cœur commence à battre plus vite.

« Sai … dépêche-toi. » me dit-il dans un souffle.

Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'être près de lui. De le savourer. J'enlève mon boxer et m'allonge sur lui. Mes lèvres capturent les siennes. Il entrouvre sa bouche pour permettre à ma langue d'aller rejoindre la sienne. Elles dansent comme elles ne l'ont jamais fait. J'explore sa bouche, je redécouvre cette espace que j'aime tant. Je veux imprégner chaque recoin de cette bouche dans ma mémoire. À bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparent. Nos regards se rencontrent et se fixent. Je brise le contact et je vais goûter à son cou. Ma langue goûte cette peau si douce et si sensible. Sa respiration s'accélère, ses mains se promènent dans mon dos. Je sens nos virilités se frotter. Ma langue descend vers son torse, mais remonte aussitôt de l'autre côté de son cou. Je mordille légèrement sa peau, je veux marquer mon territoire. Après l'avoir bien marqué, je descends vers son torse. Je m'amuse à laisser des sillons humides sur son torse et son ventre. Je fais des allers-retours de haut en bas tout en n'oubliant pas de frotter nos pénis ensembles. Sasuke envoie sa tête vers l'arrière. Ses mains qui ont quitté mon dos, maintiennent maintenant fermement les draps.

Je lui jette un léger regard avant de m'attaquer à ses mamelons. Je prends le temps de les sucer chacun leur tour. Je sens une de ses mains s'aventurer dans mon dos et descendre vers mon côté. Je suis content de ne pas être chatouilleux. Cela me donne une idée pour quand il sera plus en forme que maintenant. Une fois que ses tétons sont bien dressés et bien durs, je les mordille tendrement. Il laisse échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Je suis content de l'entendre exprimer son plaisir.

« Sai … hummm … »

Je souris légèrement. C'est beaucoup mieux que la première fois que nous l'avons fait ensemble. J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre que je ne veux pas manquer une seule seconde de son plaisir. Je veux lui montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu pour au moins une chose. Après avoir bien martyrisé son téton, je passe à l'autre et je lui réserve le même traitement.

« Sai … plus vite … j'en peux plus … »

Je ne fais pas attention à ses supplications et je continue à mon rythme. Ses mains essayent de pousser sur ma tête pour qu'elle descende plus bas. Son bassin fait des mouvements pour m'indiquer qu'il veut plus. C'est fou comme son corps parle quand nous savons que ce n'est pas le gars qui a le plus de parole. Je laisse finalement ses tétons pour explorer plus loin. Toujours avec ma langue, je descends vers son ventre avant de continuer et de découvrir ses côtés. Il tressaute, c'est qu'il est chatouilleux. Super ! Je vais m'en amuser. Je passe d'un côté à un autre en changeant de hauteur, pour finir à son nombril. Il se tortille sous moi.

« Hummm … plus bas … Saiiiiiiiii... oui... »

Je veux que tout soit parfait, qu'il se rappelle de cette nuit de luxure à tout jamais. Ma langue continue son aventure vers son bas ventre. Ses mains sont toujours sur ma tête et recommence à pousser. Dès que j'atteins son membre et que je le contourne pour aller explorer ses bourses, elle quitte ma tête. Je sais qu'elles ont trouvé refuge sur les draps et qu'elles s'y agrippent férocement.

« Ah ! Continue ! C'est bon ! SAIIII ! »

Toujours avec un minuscule sourire, je continue mon exploration. Maintenant que j'ai goûté amplement à ses deux bourses, je remonte pour aller travailler sa verge. Ma langue se pose sur son gland que je titille. Il arque son dos. Son bassin bouge pour en avoir plus. Une de mes mains se promène à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa respiration est très saccadée. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je commence à voir perler des gouttes de sueur sur son corps de dieu. J'ai moi-même chaud. Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile. Je décide d'accélérer les choses et le prend complètement en bouche. Je commence à le sucer. Très lentement. Il gémit de bonheur, mais aussi de mécontentement parce que je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût. Il est tellement gonflé de plaisir que je ne veux pas augmenter la vitesse trop vite. De mon côté aussi, j'ai hâte de me satisfaire en explorant son intimité, mais j'essaie de me retenir un peu. Quoique … pas trop longtemps.

« Ahhhh ! Sai ! Je vais venir ! » Me dit-il en arquant son dos.

J'accélère un peu le rythme et quelques secondes plus tard, il se libère dans ma bouche dans un râle très sonore. J'avale sa semence avant de remonter avec ma langue vers son cou. Je respire son odeur et lèche sa peau trempée de sueur. Mes lèvres viennent voir leur jumelle qui n'attendait que cela. Nos langues dansent encore ensembles avant de se séparer pour que nous puissions respirer. Une de mes mains s'aventure vers ses fesses. Elle trouve facilement l'entrée de son intimité que je titille du bout de mes doigts tout en embrassant son cou et ses oreilles. Mon autre main se perd dans ses cheveux ébène.

Je ramène ma main vers sa bouche pour qu'il humidifie mes doigts. Il le fait très sensuellement. Il ferme les yeux et prend mes doigts. Il les suce, les lèches l'un après l'autre. Il les suce à nouveau et dépose assez de salive dessus pour que je puisse bien le préparer. Quand il consent enfin à lâcher mes doigts, ceux-ci retournent à l'entrée de son intimité.

Je le pénètre d'un doigt qui s'amuse à faire un lent va et viens. Je veux qu'il s'habitue à moi avant d'entrée un deuxième doigt. Il laisse échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, mais dans ses yeux, c'est le plaisir qui domine. Mes doigts font des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien l'étirer et ensuite j'introduis un troisième doigt. Je reste quelques instants sans bouger, mais très vite, j'entreprends un va et viens. Ses gémissements s'intensifient. Ses yeux sont dans la brume. Je me délecte de voir ce corps à ma merci avoir autant de plaisir. Ma virilité me fait mal et me rappelle qu'elle aimerait bien le pénétrer.

J'enlève mes doigts et place ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je le pénètre très doucement. Quand j'arrive au fond, j'attends quelques secondes avant de commencer de lents mouvements.

« Sai ! Plus vite ! AHHHHH ! Ouiiiiiii ! »

Est-ce que mon cœur va tenir ? Je le sens cogner dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir. Je ne peux plus me retenir. J'accélère le rythme et je vais toucher sa prostate à chaque fois. Je ne me retiens pas longtemps et je me déverse dans son antre chaud dans un cri de jouissance. Je m'effondre sur lui sans lui faire mal. Il me regarde de son regard embrumé. Je l'embrasse encore une fois avec plus de fougue que les fois précédente.

« Sasuke …. Je t'aime. » Lui dis-je dans un souffle. C'est la première fois que je suis capable de dire ces mots à une personne. Aucun autre de mes amants n'avait eu le droit à ces trois petits mots de ma part.

« Moi aussi, Sai. Tu viens de me faire connaître le septième ciel, le nirvana. C'était super ! » Me dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Je le laisse faire. C'est normal qu'il soit épuisé, ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il est sorti du coma. Je m'étends à ses côtés et je ramène la couverture sur nous. J'accote ma tête sur son torse et je ferme les yeux. Je ne m'endormirai pas, mais juste rester couché là à écouter son cœur battre est relaxant. Je me sens si bien.

Il est déjà l'heure que je parte. Je quitte le lit où Sasuke s'est endormi. Je m'habille et quitte la maison. Je marche dans le quartier en me dirigeant vers le quartier des prostitués. Justement ce soir, c'est ce que je dois faire. Non pas que cela m'enchante énormément, mais je n'ai pas le choix et c'est la seule façon de rencontrer mon contact pour notre plan.

« Beau gars ! Est-ce que ça te dirait une partie avec moi ? »

Je regarde la personne en question et je la reconnais tout de suite.

« Salut. Pourquoi pas ? » Lui répondis-je.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un motel. Il passe au comptoir, prend une chambre et m'emmène dans celle-ci. Dès que nous sommes entrés, je ferme la porte.

« C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'hommes de main d'Orochimaru dans le quartier ! » Me dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

« Je sais, disons que ce que je vais te demander ce soir n'y est pas étranger. Puisqu'il y en a autant, nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir. Tu m'appelleras sur mon cellulaire, je l'ai fermé donc, il ne l'entendra pas et laisse-moi un message. »

« D'accord ! Et que dois-je faire ? »

« Te rendre au restaurant CHEZ MARQUIS et rencontrer l'avocat d'Itachi. Il t'attend. Tu vas lui donner cette lettre. C'est la réponse que tu devras me laisser sur ma boîte vocale. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui, mais comment vais-je reconnaître son avocat. »

« Il sera habillé en habit et il a les cheveux noirs avec une légère barbe. C'est M. Asuma. » Lui expliquai-je.

« D'accord ! Je vais faire cela pour toi. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir un peu de plaisir ! » Il me regarde comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Non, mais pour qui me prend-il ?

« Je te rappelle que tu devras me payer. » lui dis-je pour le décourager. « Surtout, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te donne du plaisir. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Voici l'argent. » Il me jette une liasse de billet à mes pieds. Bon, et bien, il nous reste environ une heure avant qu'il aille rencontrer l'avocat d'Itachi.

* * *

**POV Sakura**

À la fin des cours, je sors et commence à marcher pour revenir chez moi quand une main m'arrête. Je me retourne et qui vois-je ? Kiba. Je le regarde pour savoir ce qu'il veut, mais il ne parle pas.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Kiba, parce que je ne peux pas rester longtemps. » lui dis-je pour le décider à parler.

« J'aimerais savoir comment va Sasuke. » me demande-t-il.

Je reste sans voix. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, qu'il s'en fou, il me foudroie du regard quand j'en parle et il vient m'arrêter pour me demander de ses nouvelles ?

« Pourquoi en voudrais-tu, maintenant ? » lui demandai-je. Je ne pense pas lui en donner. Les deux seuls membres du groupe que je n'aurais aucun remord à leur en donner, c'est Neji et Shikamaru parce qu'ils ne l'ont jamais jugé.

« Sakura, il est difficile pour moi de le voir dans le gang de ton cousin. Je croyais qu'en m'éloignant de lui, il reviendrait, mais … »

« En t'éloignant de lui ? Non, mais est-ce que tu rêves ? Il avait plus que besoin de toi, et toi, tu l'as laissé tomber ! Il a essayé de se rapprocher de toi quand il est revenu, mais encore une fois, tu l'as repoussé ! Croyais-tu qu'il avait le goût de rester dans un gang dont la personne qu'il aimait le plus, en qui il avait le plus confiance, le laisse tomber ? » J'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il pensé une seule seconde à me demander des nouvelles de Sasuke ? « De plus, je te ferais remarquer que je viens à l'école à tous les jours, donc tu avais tout le temps pour demander de ses nouvelles et tu ne le fais qu'aujourd'hui ! Bien, laisse-moi te dire une chose, Kiba, n'espère plus qu'il revienne vers toi, il a trouvé la personne qui s'occupe bien de lui ! »

« Son frère ! Laisse-moi rire, tu vas me dire qu'il aime mieux rester avec le vaurien qui a liquidé ses parents que … »

Je le coupe parce que je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. « Non, Kiba, ce n'est pas son frère. Il s'appelle Sai et il en prend bien soin. Il s'inquiète pour lui, ce que tu as arrêté de faire. »

« Laisse-moi parler ! » me crie-t-il. Je vois en arrière de lui, Neji qui avance. Il me fait un signe de la tête pour me dire de le laisser parler. Je le regarde pour qu'il continue. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct. Je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant. J'aimerais le voir, une dernière fois. J'ai besoin de parler avec lui. Quand il est venu voir Neji la dernière fois, que je les ai vus s'embrasser, j'ai senti une telle colère que je ne pensais pas être jaloux. Je me suis aperçu qu'il comptait encore beaucoup pour moi, j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Je lui en ai voulu d'être partie de cette manière. Je lui en ai voulu de courir après son frère et s'occuper seulement de ses sentiments. Cette colère est restée longtemps en moi, je ne l'ai jamais sortie. Quand je l'ai revu à l'école, je voulais le faire réagir, mais il s'est enterré dans un mutisme. J'étais désarçonné, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon.

Je voulais le retenir, mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'ai traité d'égoïste, mais c'est moi qui l'ai été. Sakura, j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir une fois. Je veux lui parler, même si c'est pour être la dernière fois. Quand il est venu chez moi, il ne regardait que Neji, je me sentais de trop dans la pièce. Je sais qu'il a essayé de me cacher des choses à ce moment-là. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir. »

Son discours me laisse sans voix. C'est la première fois que je voyais Kiba aussi désespéré. Est-ce que je pourrais sortir Sasuke sans que mon cousin s'en aperçoive ? C'est risqué, mais je peux trouver un moyen. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

« Sakura, autorise-le à le voir. Je n'ai pas été d'accord avec ses agissements envers Sasuke, mais je sais ce qu'il ressent et je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'une bonne conversation pour mettre les pendules à l'heure. Je l'ai mis au courant qu'il n'avait plus de chance de reconquérir Sasuke. Il sait qu'il est en couple avec une autre personne. » Me dit Neji pour m'encourager.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Leur dis-je avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. Je ne dois pas arriver en retard et je dois convaincre Orochimaru de me laisser sortir avec Sasuke pour lui faire prendre de l'air.

J'arrive à la maison. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer. Ensuite, je me rends dans la cuisine pour souper. J'essaye d'avoir un moment pour parler à mon cousin, mais malheureusement, je n'en trouve pas. Itachi m'accoste au moment où je me dirigeais vers son bureau.

« Sakura, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » lui répondis-je. Nous nous rendons dans sa chambre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« L'ami de Sai va rencontrer mon avocat ce soir, nous allons savoir quand est-ce que va se faire la descente. Nous devrons avertir les autres pour qu'ils sortent pendant la descente. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'Orochimaru se fasse prendre, mais … »

« Itachi, arrête. Nous ne pourrons pas avertir tout le monde. De ton côté, avertie les membres de ton ancien gang, nous sommes sûrs qu'eux ne nous dénonceront pas. Les autres, je ne leur fait pas confiance. »

Itachi fait un signe affirmatif de la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il a compris. Je repars de sa chambre en lui disant que je viendrai prendre des nouvelles pour savoir à quelle heure se fera la descente. Je lui ai également parlé que Kiba, l'ex petit copain de son frère voulait le revoir, que j'avais pensé l'emmener à ce moment-là, mais Itachi s'est opposé.

« Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée. Il va penser que je l'abandonne encore une fois et je ne veux pas. Je veux être près de lui quand cela se passera parce que nous, nous allons rester ici. »

« D'accord. À ce moment-là, je vais l'amener voir Kiba. Je crois qu'il a droit de lui parler, même si Sasuke reste réticent à le faire. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Je serais même très content s'ils pouvaient se réconcilier ensemble. Sans pour autant revenir ensemble puisque mon frère a déjà un autre copain. »

Je suis contente. Il ne me reste maintenant qu'à trouver un moment propice avant la descente pour sortir Sasuke de la maison. Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon cousin. J'espère qu'il acceptera de me laisser sortir.

* * *

**Orochimaru** : Kabuto pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi ils nous regardent ?

**Kabuto** : Je crois qu'ils viennent de lire la suite du scénario.

**Orochimaru** : Nani ? Comment peuvent-ils l'avoir lu, j'avais subtilisé toutes les copies pour les remplacer par ma version de l'histoire.

**Kabuto** : Ano … je crois que la scénariste s'en est aperçue et elle leur a remise les bonnes copies.

**Itachi** : Comme ça, on essaie de mettre le scénario à son avantage ?

**Orochimaru** : Va te faire foutu !

**Deidara** : Oh ! C'est qu'il est malpoli en plus.

**Sasuke** : Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu duper aussi facilement la scénariste.

**Sai **: Surtout quand nous savons qu'il est exactement comme son personnage.

**Orochimaru** : Urusai !

**Itachi** : C'est qu'il a envie de mordre le chien-chien.

**Deidara** : Wouaf ! Wouaf !


	24. L'acte final

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Kishimoto Masahi.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est le dernier chapitre ! **Mais, tout dépend de vous ! Une seule question à vous poser. Je veux savoir si vous voulez une suite de quelques chapitres ou seulement un épilogue à cette histoire. À vous de choisir pour ce faire écrivez-moi une petite review à la fin du chapitre ou allez voté sur mon poll ! Plus j'aurai de vote, plus vite la suite ou l'épilogue arrivera ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **: **L'acte final**

**POV Kiba**

Bizarrement, je me sens nerveux. Est-ce normal quand la personne que je m'apprête à voir était mon petit copain ? Je me rappelle quand Naruto et moi, nous l'avons trouvé avec Neji, en situation intime à l'école. À ce moment-là, j'étais en colère. Pourquoi ne me faisait-il pas confiance ? Je savais très bien qu'il allait voir Neji dès qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais confié à moi ? Neji connaît tous ses secrets, moi rien. Il n'a jamais voulu passer une nuit avec moi, seulement du sexe. Quand il est disparu, Neji l'a cherché partout. Je l'ai aidé au début, mais je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'étais en colère, parce qu'il était parti sans un mot, mais j'avais également de la peine. Il m'avait abandonné. Il m'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Je lui en voulais tellement. Naruto ne m'aidait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Le temps passait et il ne revenait pas. La colère ne s'est pas estompée avec le temps.

Quand il est revenu, je croyais qu'il se jouait de nous. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Il ne parlait pas, ne s'occupait pas de nous. Je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas là parce qu'il le voulait. Je voyais le regard que Neji et Sakura lui lançaient. C'est là que j'ai explosé. Je l'ai traité d'égoïste, de nombril du monde. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner encore plus de moi. Je m'en suis voulu. Le soir, j'étais allé chez lui pour m'excuser, mais il m'a balancé qu'il voulait partir très loin avec moi. J'ai refusé en le traitant de fou. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Si, une fois, quand il est venu voir Neji après que le psychopathe qui lui sert de chef de gang ait assassiné sa famille et qu'il ait failli tuer Neji. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entre chez nous, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je ne voulais pas voir celui qu'il était devenu. Neji l'a fait entrer et a parlé avec lui. Au début, je suis resté avec eux dans le salon, mais bien vite, j'ai compris que j'étais de trop, donc je suis sorti. Plus tard, son frère est venu le chercher et quand je suis entré dans le salon, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Neji et moi n'avions pas encore commencé à sortir ensemble.

Est-ce que Sakura aurait raison et que je ne mériterais pas qu'il me parle à nouveau ? Je ne sais plus quoi pensé. Je sais très bien que cela ne peut pas revenir comme avant entre lui et moi. Maintenant, je sors avec Neji. Au début, j'avais peur de sa réaction, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il avait couché avec lui à plusieurs reprises, mais Sakura m'a assuré qu'il avait une autre personne dans sa vie et qu'il était heureux avec. Sur le coup, j'ai eu un choc. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il serait tombé amoureux aussi vite.

Je fais toujours les cents pas dans le salon. J'appréhende le moment de son arrivé. Je ne sais pas si Sakura lui a mentionné que c'était parce que je voulais lui parler. Si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'il voudra venir ou est-ce qu'il refusera ?

« Kiba, calme-toi, tu vas user le plancher du salon. » me dit Neji de la cuisine où il prépare le souper.

Celui-ci m'a offert de rester avec moi au moment de parler avec Sasuke, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait plus facile d'être seul avec lui.

« Tu es certain qu'il va venir ? » lui demandai-je quand il entre dans le salon. Il me prend dans ses bras et me donne un bisou.

« Bien sûr ! Sakura m'a assuré qu'il serait là. » Il me regarde, il semble nerveux lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neji ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il faut que je t'avertisse, il y aura une autre personne. »

J'ouvre en grand mes yeux. Une autre personne ? « Pas son frère ? »

« Non, pas Itachi. » Il retourne dans la cuisine. Je sais que cela ne me donne rien d'aller lui poser plus de questions, je n'aurais pas les réponses. Je recommence à faire les cents pas.

Une heure ou deux après, j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée. Je me fige. Est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il y a seulement Sakura ? Je ne suis plus sûr que je veuille le voir. J'entends des voix. L'une d'elle est celle de Sasuke. Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'attends dans le salon, je n'ose pas sortir de la pièce. Quelques minutes passent avant que Neji vienne me trouver.

« Kiba, il est arrivé. » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Il m'embrasse. « N'ai pas peur, je lui ai parlé un peu. Je lui ai dit de t'écouter et d'essayer de ne pas t'interrompre. Je ne peux rien te garantir. » Me dit-il.

« Il ne le savait pas avant d'arriver, c'est ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, il ne le savait pas. »

« D'accord. »

Je lève mes yeux et je le vois par l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il me fixe du regard. Neji s'approche de lui et lui indique d'aller s'asseoir. Il le fait, mais sans me lâcher d'un œil. Son regard est mauvais. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas être ici, présentement. Je m'assois également face à lui. Nous sommes un moment sans parler. Je vais être obligé de parler en premier.

« Salut, comment ça va ? » lui demandai-je pour démarrer la conversation.

Il ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou pas. Voyant qu'il n'est pas près de parler. Je me lance.

« Sasuke … je voulais t'expliquer … euh … » J'avale ma salive. Il me regarde toujours avec des points d'interrogation dans ses yeux noirs. « Euh … je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai agit avec toi. J'étais en colère et je … » Je soupire. Je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je vais continuer, quitte à m'enfoncer. « J'étais en colère et je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, je voulais que tu restes avec nous, je voulais … »

« Arrête-toi. » me dit-il. « Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, aujourd'hui ? Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai le goût d'entendre tes excuses ? Non ! Tu m'as laissé tomber, Kiba ! Le seul qui … »

« Tu crois que je n'ai rien fait ! Que j'ai laissé le temps passé ? Que je n'étais pas inquiet pour toi ? Je ne savais rien ! Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Tu allais toujours voir Neji quand tu n'allais pas bien ! Comment voulais-tu que je t'aide ? » Je voulais rester calme, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'élever le ton. Il recommençait à nier, comme lorsqu'on était ensemble. « Pourquoi nies-tu le fait que … »

« Je ne nie rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? Te remettre avec moi, aucune chance ! » Il se lève pour partir. Je me lève aussi et lui attrape le bras.

« Attends, s'il te plaît. » le suppliai-je. « Sasuke, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais j'aimerais que nous restions amis. Je voudrais … je sais que … je ne veux pas t'empêcher de voir Neji, donc, puisque nous sommes ensemble … »

« QUOI ! »

Il se dégage de ma poigne et sors du salon. Je cours pour le rattraper, mais Sakura m'en empêche. Je vois Neji sortir de la maison avec un autre garçon. Je me recule. « Excuse-moi. Sasuke. » Murmurai-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, je vais m'allonger sur mon lit et laisse couler les larmes sur mes joues. J'ai encore gaffé. Pourquoi suis-je allé lui dire que nous étions ensemble ? Est-ce vraiment cette phrase qui l'a fait fuir ? Je ne le sais pas. Maintenant, c'est fichu, il ne voudra plus rien savoir de moi. C'est fini. Est-ce que Neji va m'en vouloir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, mais je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Des lèvres viennent effleurer mon oreille.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, Kiba. » C'est Neji. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est couché à côté de moi. Les larmes menacent de couler encore. « Ça va, Kiba. Je l'ai rattrapé et je l'ai ramené, il est en bas, dans le salon. »

« Neji, c'est fichu, il ne voudra plus … »

« Arrête, Kiba. Je l'ai calmé. Il m'a promis de t'écouter. » Je fais signe que non. Je ne veux plus.

« Neji, il … il ne peut pas vouloir me voir … je ne … je ne veux pas l'obliger. Il a … il a sa vie maintenant, dont je ne fais plus parti. »

« Kiba, arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il veut t'écouter. C'est juste qu'il a paniqué un peu. Il ne pensait pas se trouver dans la même pièce que toi. Disons … qu'il a eu des idées un peu déplacées … il voulait t'embrasser … il ne pouvait plus se retenir … et t'entendre lui dire que nous étions ensemble … bien … l'a fait fuir. » Voyant mon expression, il s'empresse de rajouter. « Il est correct maintenant, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait te voir et il m'a dit que oui. »

Je me lève tranquillement et je descends au salon. Sakura me regarde et me sourit. Un garçon est à ses côtés, son regard est sévère. Je comprends qu'il est le nouveau copain de Sasuke. J'entre dans le salon. Il se lève et vient vers moi. Je ne bouge pas. Non, je décide d'aller m'asseoir, plus sécuritaire. Il me regarde passer à côté de lui pour me rendre au divan. Il fait demi-tour et revient s'asseoir.

« Excuse-moi, Kiba. J'ai mal réagit. Je … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est normal ! » Lui dis-je. J'essaie de lui faire un sourire, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il triture ses mains.

« Kiba, … »

« Écoute, Sasuke … je sais que je n'ai pas été le parfait petit ami pour toi. » Je me lève et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je vois bien qu'il se sent nerveux. Soudain, je m'aperçois qu'il pleure. Je passe un bras dans son dos. Il sursaute et essaie de se dégager. J'enlève mon bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. « Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il ne me répond pas. Merde ! Je me sens mal. Est-ce à cause de moi ? Un sanglot lui échappe. Je reste là comme un con à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Neji entre à ce moment-là dans le salon. Il s'avance vers nous et s'agenouille devant Sasuke. Il me regarde.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » lui dis-je. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je viens pour me lever mais il me retient.

**POV Neji**

Je suis en train de préparer le souper. Ce soir, Sakura et Sasuke viennent manger avec nous. Je suis content que Sakura puisse sortir Sasuke. Cela lui fera un grand bien de voir d'autres personnes. Ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes.

Malgré le fait que j'essaie de le calmer, Kiba est très nerveux. Il est certain que Sasuke ne viendra pas. Je sais qu'il va venir ne serait-ce que pour me voir. Sakura m'avait dit qu'elle ne lui dirait pas où elle voulait l'amener. Elle m'a même téléphoné, il y a environ une heure pour me dire qu'elle amenait une autre personne, Sai. Je sais qu'il est le petit copain actuel de Sasuke.

Je finis de préparer le repas et je mets la viande au four. Ensuite, je me dirige vers le salon. Je vois Kiba faire les cents pas. Je lui demande d'arrêter. Il me regarde inquiet. Je m'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je lui donne un bisou en lui assurant qu'il viendra. Il me demande si je vais bien. Je lui réponds que oui avant de l'avertir pour la personne supplémentaire. Il a tout de suite pensé à Itachi, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas lui. Je retourne dans la cuisine pour commencer le dessert. Avant, j'ai proposé à Kiba d'être présent dans la pièce pendant qu'il parlerait avec Sasuke, mais il a refusé. Je dois vraiment m'occuper l'esprit, parce que même si je ne le laisse pas paraître, je suis nerveux aussi.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée résonne dans la maison. Je vais ouvrir sachant très bien que Kiba ne le fera pas. Donc, je me rends à l'entrée et j'ouvre.

« Bonjour Neji ! » me lance Sakura en entrant.

» Bonjour Sakura. » Lui répondis-je. Sai suit Sakura à l'intérieur. Je vois que Sasuke est resté sur le perron. « Tu n'entres pas ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire. Il me regarde, mais ne bouge pas. Je m'avance vers lui et lui prends les mains. Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui d'être ici. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui murmure dans l'oreille.

« Tout va bien aller. S'il y a quelque chose, je suis là, Sasuke. Il veut seulement te parler. » Je m'éloigne de lui. Je remarque qu'il ne m'a pas lâché la main. Ses doigts la serrent fortement. Par ce geste, je sais qu'il a peur.

« Il t'attend dans le salon. » Il me regarde en m'implorant presque de ne pas le laisser seul avec Kiba. C'est à ce moment que je comprends qu'il l'aime encore malgré le fait qu'il sort avec Sai. Je ne dis pas un mot et je le dirige vers le salon. Je pose ma main dans son dos.

« Ça va aller ! Je viendrai voir de temps en temps si tout va bien, d'accord ? » Lui demandai-je. Il me fait un léger signe affirmatif de la tête.

J'entre dans le salon pour avertir Kiba qu'il est arrivé, je le rassure en lui disant qu'il ne vient que de l'apprendre. Sasuke entre et je les laisse seuls. Je vais rejoindre Sakura et Sai dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que ca va aller ? » me demande Sakura.

« J'espère bien. » lui répondis-je.

« C'est toi qu'Orochimaru a voulu faire tuer ? » me demande Sai. Je le regarde sans trop réagir. Est-ce possible de poser des questions comme celle-là ?

« SAI ! » vient de crier Sakura.

« Ça va, Sakura. » lui dis-je. Je me tourne vers Sai. « Oui, c'est moi. » J'espère qu'il va changer de sujet parce que l'événement est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire.

Heureusement, c'est Sakura qui le fait. Elle parlera de tout et de rien. Elle m'avertira qu'elle arrivera dans deux jours. Je lui répète qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Même si c'est un jour de semaine, elle pourra entrer puisque je manquerai l'école.

Vous pensez peut-être que maintenant que nous vivons ensemble, Kiba et moi, nous sommes plus sage ? Détrompez-vous ! Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes toujours aussi délinquants qu'avant. Il nous arrive encore de faire l'école buissonnière et d'aller nous promener en ville.

Donc, nous parlons encore une bonne demi-heure quand soudain j'entends un cri. Je cours vers le salon et vois Sasuke sortir. Je fais signe à Kiba de rester où il est et rattrape Sasuke dehors. Je réussis à lui empoigner le bras.

« Sasuke, attends ! » lui dis-je. Il se retourne vers mois. « Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Pourquoi ? » Me demande-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

« Kiba voulait absolument te parler. Il avait besoin de te … »

« Arrête, Neji ! » Je vois beaucoup de colère dans son regard, mais aussi beaucoup de peine. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai encore … »

Il me regarde stupéfait. Je comprends qu'il vient de s'avouer qu'il aimait encore Kiba. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Il accote sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Neji ? » me demande-t-il.

« Rentrer et aller écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Même si tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas quitter Sai, que tu es bien avec lui. »

« Pas autant qu'avec … »

« Non, Sasuke. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ton confident, la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais être ton petit copain. Je sais que tu es comblé avec Sai et qu'il t'aime à la folie … Sasuke. » Je le prends par les épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Tu vas retourner voir Kiba et l'écouter. Je viendrai vous voir plus tard. D'accord ? »

Il me fait un signe affirmatif et retourne à l'intérieur. Je suis soulagé. J'entre à sa suite, mais je m'aperçois que Kiba n'est pas dans le salon. Je monte dans notre chambre. Je le trouve couché sur le lit. Je m'approche de lui et le réveille en effleurant son oreille de mes lèvres. Il ouvre les yeux et je vois des larmes menaçant de couler. Je le réconforte du mieux que je peux. J'ai l'impression de jouer les psychologues, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement puisque je veux le bonheur de mes amis.

Il me dit que tout est fichu que Sasuke ne voudra plus rien savoir. Après lui avoir parlé un peu, il se sent mieux et descend au salon rejoindre Sasuke. Je respire un peu mieux.

Je descends également après un petit moment. Je voulais prendre le temps de réfléchir. Tout se passe un peu trop vite à mon goût. En quelques mois, Sasuke nous quitte pour un gang dangereux, le chef du même gang assassine toute ma famille. Il demande à Sasuke de me tuer. Son frère revient dans sa vie. Pour finir, j'apprends que le gang sera dissout parce qu'ils ont réussit à trouver le moyen de l'arrêter. Je me demande ce qu'il va arriver avec Sasuke. Est-ce qu'il va rester avec son frère ? Est-ce que celui-ci va reconstruire son gang et continuer ses activités en impliquant Sasuke ? Est-ce que nous allons le perdre de vue ? Est-ce que Sasuke est au courant de la situation ? Je me pose plusieurs questions qui vont sûrement rester sans réponse.

Quand j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, je vois Sakura qui me sourit.

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas facile. » me dit-elle en me pointant le salon.

Je soupire. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Leur relation n'a jamais été très facile et maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, c'est pareil. J'arrive dans le cadre de porte et je vois Kiba assit près de Sasuke. Celui-ci a ses mains sur son visage. J'entends un sanglot. Je m'approche d'eux et m'agenouille devant Sasuke.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » me dit Kiba. Je vois dans son regard qu'il n'est pas certain. Il se lève, mais je le retiens, je veux qu'il reste.

« Sasuke, regarde-moi. » Il ne bouge pas. Il retient ses sanglots. Je lui prends les mains et les enlève de son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'il daigne enfin me regarder. Son regard est perdu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi ! » Lui dis-je à nouveau. Kiba est toujours assis à ses côtés. Je le regarde. Il est inquiet. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état pour Sasuke. Je crois qu'il se rend vraiment compte de sa bêtise.

« Neji … je suis perdu … qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Il ne semble pas remarquer que Kiba est toujours présent. « Neji … j'aime encore Kiba … mais j'aime aussi Sai. » Un sanglot lui échappe.

« Sasuke, c'est simple, le seul qui est disponible maintenant, c'est Sai. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer Kiba, mais … »

« Je peux rester ami avec vous, même si … » Sa phrase se perd dans un nouveau sanglot.

« Cela me ferait plaisir, mais je ne crois pas que je mérite ton amitié pas plus que j'ai mérité ton amour. » Sasuke se tourne brusquement vers Kiba comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Je surveille sa réaction, mais il ne dit rien et ne fait rien. Ses larmes coulent de plus belle sur ses joues. Kiba réagit plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, il le serre dans ses bras. Sasuke appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Kiba et ferme les yeux. Peu à peu, il retrouve son calme. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Sasuke se sent assez bien pour souper avec nous. Il me demande où sont les toilettes et je lui indique. Il se tourne vers Kiba.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ? » Il est mignon avec du rouge aux joues. Kiba me regarde et je lui fais un signe affirmatif pour lui dire que je suis d'accord.

Je retourne dans la cuisine et je soulage Sakura et Sai qui posent des questions. Ils me demandent où il est présentement. Je leur dis qu'il est allé aux toilettes.

« Il n'est pas seul ! » s'exclament-ils en même temps en se levant.

Je les regarde avec des points d'interrogation, mais je leur réponds qu'il est avec Kiba.

« Je suis contente. Nous avons pris la décision de ne plus le laisser dans une salle de bain où il peut y avoir des médicaments. » Me précise Sakura. Voyant mon air ahuri, elle ajoute : « Il y a quelques jours, il a essayé d'en finir avec la vie. Il a fait un _bad trip_. Une chance qu'il a prit peur et qu'il s'est rendu dans la chambre de son frère. »

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Nous ne sommes pas au bout des surprises avec lui. Kiba et lui reviennent quelques instants plus tard. Ils s'assoient à la table, nous pouvons commencer à manger. Pendant le repas, nous ferons plus ample connaissance de Sai. Sasuke est resté silencieux. Ils partiront tard dans la soirée.

Je rejoins Kiba dans notre chambre. J'enlève mes vêtements gardant seulement mon boxeur et je vais le rejoindre dans le lit. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Il n'est vraiment pas bien. Il souffre énormément. »

« Kiba, il souffre depuis la mort de ses parents. »

Le regard qui pose sur moi est rempli de remords. « Neji, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? Je suis un parfait imbécile. »

« Non, Kiba. Il essayait de le cacher. Il ne s'ouvrait à personne. Sasuke a toujours voulu être plus fort qu'il ne pouvait l'être, c'est également pour cette raison qu'il tenait tant à être notre chef de gang. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'une personne dirige sa vie. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Le retour de son frère dans sa vie l'a bouleversé. Il ne voulait que retrouver son frère. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Sasuke ne révèlera jamais ses vrais sentiments. S'il a l'air heureux et tout à fait en possession de ses moyens, dis-toi que c'est le contraire qu'il cache sous sa carapace. »

« Neji, es-tu en train de me dire qu'il … »

« Non, Kiba. Il t'aimait réellement. Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour toi, malgré que nous sachions tous qu'il me voulait. Dis-toi une chose, il nous a tous trompé, même Naruto qui vivait avec lui n'a rien vu. »

« Je crois plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas voir. » me dit Kiba. Je ne réponds pas. Il se colle un peu à moi et nous nous endormons.

Je me demande ce que va devenir Sasuke. Sakura ne nous l'a pas dit. Pourtant, je lui ai demandé, mais elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas quitté son frère. Je suis content pour lui s'il peut trouver le bonheur auprès de lui.

**POV Itachi**

Nous avons eu confirmation de mon avocat que la descente chez Orochimaru aura lieu dans deux jours. Enfin, je vais pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Je vais être à nouveau libre de mes mouvements, si nous prenons en compte que je vais devoir changer mon mode de vie, si je veux garder Sasuke avec moi.

Ce soir, le serpent m'a envoyé vendre de la dope. Mon frère est sorti avec Sakura et Sai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais je suis heureux qu'il fasse autre chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec les activités du gang. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Il m'a collé Kimimaru et Hidan. Kimimaru est correct, il fait ce qu'il a à faire et ne me fait pas chier. Par contre, Hidan me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il en profite pendant que l'autre a le dos tourné pour me poser des questions comme si c'était le temps.

« Hidan, est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? » lui demandai-je. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu viendras me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir et je t'expliquerai tout. »

Il me fait signe qu'il a compris et nous continuons. Nous ne rencontrons pas trop de problème.

« Nous devrions rentrer, Orochimaru-sama doit nous attendre. À moins que vous n'ayez pas terminé. » Nous dit Kimimaru.

Je le regarde, mais ne répond pas.

« Ouais, nous avons terminé ! Ah ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal ! » Lance Hidan.

Kimimaru le regarde et prends sans rien dire de plus la direction de la maison. Arrivé à celle-ci, nous retrouvons la vipère dans le salon. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il me scrute de haut en bas. Non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il veut …. Non ! Je ne le veux pas ! Je me surprends à prier très fort pour qu'il n'ait pas cette idée là en tête.

Kimimaru lui donne nos recettes de la soirée. Il a l'air satisfait. « C'est parfait ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous trois. Est-ce que vous avez recruté de nouveaux clients ? » Nous demande-t-il.

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. » lui répondit Kimimaru.

Le chef me regarde et attend que je réponde. « Oui. » fut ma seule réponse. Ah ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas content parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé par son nom honorifique de merde ! Je m'en fou complètement. Il me regarde d'un regard intense. Je ne bouge pas. Finalement, il nous congédie et je sors du salon.

« Itachi, pourrais-tu dire à ton frère de venir me voir dans mon bureau ? » Je me fige sur place, me retourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » me dit-il. Je sais qu'il est en train de me tester, mais je ne veux pas que Sasuke aille seul dans son bureau. C'est trop dangereux. La dernière fois, il a failli y rester.

« Si tu veux tabasser quelqu'un, fait-le avec moi, mais je ne veux plus que tu touches mon frère, est-ce compris ? » répliquai-je.

« Itachi, vois-je de l'insolence ? Est-ce que tu aurais oublié ce que je t'avais dit quand tu es revenu ? Te punir ne sert plus à rien, je dois toucher à quelqu'un qui t'es cher, comme ton frère. » Il me regarde. Je ne peux rien répondre à cela. Soudain, je vois une lueur dans ses yeux de vipère. « Quoique, je pourrais changer et utiliser une autre personne. Elle sera sûrement aussi délicieuse que ton petit frère. N'est-ce pas, Itachi ? » Mes yeux s'agrandissent. NON ! Il ne veut quand même pas … NON ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

« Pourquoi veux-tu me punir, au juste ? » lui demandai-je.

« Parce que tu as fait un petit oubli quand tu m'as répondu dans le salon. » me dit-il.

« Depuis quand te formalises-tu de ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais appelé Orochimaru-sama. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire maintenant ? » Je vois un sourire sadique se dessiner sur son visage de merde.

« Parce que maintenant, je peux t'atteindre autrement que physiquement. Je sais très bien que tu protèges deux personnes, ton frère et Deidara. Je sais que je peux … »

« ENFOIRÉ ! Si tu penses que je vais dire à Sasuke de descendre tu te fourres un doigt dans le cul ! Si tu penses que tu vas encore y toucher ! Ton règne s'achève, Orochimaru, ton règne s'achève ! »

Je me tourne et monte l'escalier pour entrer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je suis heureux de voir que Sasuke est également présent. De cette façon, cet enfoiré de première classe ne pourra pas y toucher sans m'avoir passé dessus avant.

« Itachi, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Deidara. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Mon frère a un regard apeuré. J'essaie de me calmer parce que je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

« Non ! Vivement dans deux jours ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte ! Il va enfin payer ! ENFIN ! »

Je vois le regard d'incompréhension de Sasuke. Je voudrais pouvoir lui expliquer, mais sachant que la vipère lit très facilement en lui, je ne veux pas risquer qu'il découvre quelque chose. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, otouto, plus rien ne t'arrivera. Je ne laisserai plus cet enfoiré te toucher, crois-moi. » Lui murmurai-je en espérant qu'il me croit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte, c'est Hidan, il tient à tout savoir. Donc, nous décidons de tout lui dire, mais je suis très clair avec lui et je ne veux pas apprendre par n'importe quel moyen qu'Orochimaru a su quelque chose par sa faute. Mon regard est insistant et je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne ris pas du tout. Deidara a ramené Sasuke dans sa chambre.

**POV Sasuke**

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que j'ai vu Kiba et Neji. Je n'avais pas particulièrement le goût de revoir Kiba. Sakura le savait puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas dit où nous allions. C'est arrivé devant la maison que j'ai eu un pressentiment. J'ai voulu reculer, revenir sur mes pas, mais je n'ai rien fait.

Il voulait me parler. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a essayé de se faire pardonner. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait. J'en doute fort. C'est sûrement Neji qui lui a mis cela dans la tête. Il a voulu que nous nous réconciliions parce qu'il sortait avec lui, donc il lui a demandé de me parler. Est-ce que je devrais croire ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je ne le sais pas. Il m'a semblé sincère, mais après la façon dont il m'a traité, je ne sais plus si je dois le croire.

Il croyait peut-être que je serais en colère contre lui, vu qu'il était avec le seul amour que j'avais eu jusqu'à maintenant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une autre personne qui a gagné mon cœur, Sai. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. Il me comprend, ne me juge pas. Il est toujours là pour moi. Je suis malheureux de le dire, mais il a remplacé Neji. Tout ce que j'aimais en Neji, je le retrouve en Sai.

J'ai finalement réussis à mettre de côté mon passé, le meurtre de mes parents restera toujours frais dans ma mémoire, mais je sais que mon frère a été manipulé en quelque sorte. Oui, il reste le meurtrier de nos parents, mais je sais qu'il vouait une haine sans égal à notre père. Je vois dans ses yeux quand il me regarde de la culpabilité. J'ai compris comment il a pu se sentir puisque j'ai été un peu dans la même situation quand le chef m'a demandé de tuer Neji. Je n'aurais jamais été capable et j'ai vu du soulagement dans les yeux de mon frère après cet épisode.

Le gang de l'école. Je n'ai plus eu de leur nouvelle. Sakura ne m'en a jamais glissé un mot. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus Naruto, Shikamaru. Seul Neji est resté près de moi sans me juger. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais retourner parmi eux. Comment m'accueilleraient-ils ? Sûrement pas avec des sourires et des accolades. Je sais que je serais seul.

J'ai retrouvé mon frère que je haïssais tant, mais maintenant je ne veux plus le laisser partir. Maintenant, je veux être avec lui. Je ne lui veux plus de mal. Je veux apprendre à le connaître. S'il n'y avait pas cette face de serpent pour nous barrer la route.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Je me lève du lit et vais voir à la fenêtre. Ce que je vois me fige un peu sur place. Des voitures de police, précisément … quatre voitures avec les gyrophares allumés, deux voitures fantômes, deux fourgonnettes. Pleins d'hommes entourent la maison, ils sont habillés comme les gars du S.W.A.T *. Je m'éloigne vivement de la fenêtre.

Je me tourne vers ma porte de chambre. Des cris s'élèvent du rez-de-chaussée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dois-je rester dans ma chambre où aller rejoindre Itachi ? Finalement, je décide d'aller dans la chambre de mon frère. Je sors de ma chambre et retourne immédiatement dedans. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, mes genoux pliés, mes bras les entourant. J'appuie mon menton dessus.

En sortant, j'ai vu des policiers qui défonçaient la porte de la chambre de mon frère. Est-ce qu'une personne peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Les policiers crient dans toute la maison. Je les entends défoncer les portes. Ma chambre est la dernière du couloir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici. Je veux voir mon frère. Où est Sai ? Itachi, j'ai besoin de toi. Pourquoi le destin s'épuise-t-il à nous séparer ? Ne pouvons-nous pas vivre tranquilles sans que personne n'interfère dans notre bonheur ? Est-ce possible ? Je commence sérieusement à en douter.

Soudain, ma porte s'ouvre et deux policiers entrent. Sans ménagement et ils me plaquent sur mon lit, les bras dans le dos. Je sens qu'un policier me menotte. Je commence à paniquer. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Ils me relèvent pour me mettre sur mes pieds. J'essaie de m'échapper, mais ils me tiennent fermement. Nous descendons l'étage. Ce que je vois me terrifie. Tout est chamboulé. Il n'y plus aucun meuble à sa place. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient défoncées. Itachi, où es-tu ? Les policiers m'amènent dehors.

Il y a plein de policiers partout. Ils ont tous des armes pointées en direction de la maison. La pression est trop grande, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Où est mon frère ? Deidara ? Sai ? Sakura ? Je me sens trop seul ! Je veux voir Itachi !

« Itachi, où es-tu ? »

« Je te conseille de garder le silence. » me dit un des deux poulets qui me tient. Il me conduit vers une fourgonnette.

« Non, amenez-le à l'autre fourgonnette. » leur dit un gros policier avec une moustache. Je regarde le camion dans lequel ils voulaient me conduire et je crois apercevoir mon frère. Mais est-ce vraiment lui ?

« ITACHI ! » criai-je en espérant qu'il m'entende. Je le vois se tourner, c'est bien lui. Je résiste pour aller dans sa direction, je veux le voir. « LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VEUX VOIR MON FRÈRE ! ITACHI ! »

« Allez petit, c'est par là que nous allons. » Il me tourne en direction de l'autre fourgonnette. Je ne vois plus mon frère. J'ai peur. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Les policiers me font monter dans le camion. Il y a d'autres personnes à l'intérieur. Je remarque Deidara. Je profite d'une seconde d'inattention des policiers pour me défaire de leur poigne et je me dirige directement vers Deidara. Il y a une place à côté de lui. Je la prends immédiatement. Deidara me regarde. Son regard est triste. Le mien aussi, mais je suis plus apeuré, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Je n'aime pas cela.

« Hey toi ! » Je regarde le policier qui vient de crier. «Oui, toi, le petit ! Viens t'asseoir ici ! » Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas quitter Deidara, déjà que je ne peux pas voir mon frère.

Le policier s'approche de moi. « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester ici ? Il a peur, c'est normal qu'il … »

« LA FERME ! C'est moi qui décide ici ! »

« C'est bon, Gai, il peut rester là. » lui dit un autre policier beaucoup plus âgé. Je soupire de soulagement.

Sans réfléchir. J'accote ma tête sur l'épaule de Deidara. J'ai besoin de réconfort.

« C'est bon Sasuke. Tout va bien se passer. » Essaye de me rassurer Deidara. Je ne réponds pas. Je laisse les larmes coulées. Cela me fait du bien.

**POV Itachi**

C'est aujourd'hui que tout ce passe. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment de la journée, ils vont venir, mais je suis prêt. Je suis couché dans mon lit, Deidara est à mes côtés. Nous venons de nous réveiller. Il me regarde et je le regarde à mon tour. Je me tourne vers lui et nous nous embrassons. J'espère sincèrement que tout va fonctionner comme il faut. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau séparé de lui.

Il se lève pour aller à la salle de bain. Je referme mes yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. J'entends des sirènes. Eh merde ! Pas ce midi quand même ! Je me lève précipitamment et vais voir à la fenêtre. Merde ! C'est les flics ! Je prends un pantalon et un chandail et sors de la chambre pour aller dans celle de mon frère, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Deidara sort de la salle de bain et me fait signe qu'il a entendu.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas. Nous retournons dans notre chambre. Nous fermons la porte et nous essayons de la bloquer. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses devaient arriver. Nous n'étions pas supposer être présents.

Des policiers essayent d'ouvrir notre porte. Deidara a juste le temps d'enfiler un pantalon qu'ils entrent dans la chambre. Je me fais projeter sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie et je me fais menotter. Quand il me relève, je vois Deidara, également menotté sortir de la chambre.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz peut être retenu contre vous. »

C'est correct ! Je la connais la rengaine ! En sortant de la chambre, je peux remarquer du coin de l'œil, Sasuke. Il est sorti, mais quand il nous voit, il retourne vite dans sa chambre. Merde ! Je me souviens soudain que je voulais l'avertir ce matin de ce qu'il allait se passer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?

J'entends des cris venant d'en bas. Des policiers et aussi des membres du groupe. Je suis content que Konan ne soit pas là. Elle est restée chez ses parents et elle a invité Hidan et Sai. Donc, je sais qu'ils sont en sûreté. Nous descendons au premier. Là, je vois ce que j'ai toujours rêver de voir. Des policiers sont en train de défoncer la porte du bureau d'Orochimaru. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Quel joie de le voir menotter à son tour et mis hors circuit !

« Renfort ! » crie un policier. D'autres policiers arrivent et lui viennent en aide.

Moi, je suis conduit dehors. J'aperçois mon avocat. Super ! Je vais pouvoir être libéré de ces menottes. Il s'approche de moi.

« Vous pouvez me les enlever, maintenant. » dis-je aux policiers. Ils ne bougent pas. Bande de cons !

« Itachi, j'ai bien peur que tu doives les endurer jusqu'au pénitencier. »

« QUOI ! » criai-je. Mais, c'est quoi cette merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante là, le vieux ?

« Désoler, Itachi, mais je ne peux te laisser partir comme ça. Je n'ai pas oublié notre marché. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pense un peu. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il sache que c'est toi qui l'as balancé et qu'il contacte des membres que nous n'avons pu coffrer pour venir t'achever ? »

Bon, d'accord, je lui donne ce point au vieux, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la face de serpent passe devant moi avec quatre policiers. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Imbécile, ne croit pas gagné de cette façon ! Toi aussi, tu vas retourner dans ce trou à rat ! » Me lance-t-il avant de me cracher dessus.

« Non ! Orochimaru, je viens plutôt de gagner ma liberté. » Lui répondis-je.

Orochimaru essaye de se libérer, mais il est retenu fermement par deux policiers. « J'espère que tu t'amuseras en taule. Il y a beaucoup de mecs qui aiment baiser sauvagement. » Lui lançai-je.

Il est amené vers une fourgonnette. Mon avocat parle avec les policiers avant que ceux-ci me dirigent vers la même fourgonnette que la vipère. Celui-ci est assis dans le fond complètement. Il est séparé de nous par une grille. Je suis soulagé ! Le policier m'assoit près de la porte. Je regarde le sol, je sais très bien que je suis observé par Orochimaru.

Je regarde dehors un bref instant. Les portes sont toujours ouvertes et j'aperçois mon frère.

« Non, amenez-le à l'autre fourgonnette. » dit un agent. Le regard de Sasuke dévie vers notre camion. Je sais qu'il m'a vue. Mon cœur se serre. J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de lui parler, de lui expliquer la situation. De lui dire que je ne le laissais pas tomber. Je serre les poings dans mon dos. Je ferme les yeux et je sais que des larmes voudraient couler à entendre les cris dehors.

« ITACHI ! » Mon frère cri de toutes ses forces. Je ne peux malheureusement pas lui répondre. « LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VEUX VOIR MON FRÈRE ! ITACHI ! »

Pourquoi maintenant que nous nous étions retrouvés, qu'il acceptait de me parler sans me tuer, devons-nous encore être séparé ?

« Itachi, est-ce que tu vas pleurer parce que ton frère n'est pas avec nous ? » me lance la vipère.

« TA GUEULE ! » criai-je en me levant, mais je suis vite rassis par un policier.

« Je ne veux plus entendre un mot pendant le trajet ! » Nous dit-il avant que deux policiers viennent fermer les portes.

Deidara n'est pas dans la même fourgonnette que moi, donc je suis un peu soulagé parce que les deux êtres qui comptent le plus pour moi sont ensemble.

Le camion se met en route. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose que le regard d'Orochimaru qui me fixe sans arrêt.

**POV Sasuke**

Quand nous arrivons au poste, je suis à nouveau séparé de Deidara. Je me retrouve seul dans une pièce vide. À part, bien sûr, une table et deux chaises. Une salle d'interrogatoire. Que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que je pourrai revoir Itachi ? Est-ce que je devrai retourner chez Minato ? Cette dernière idée me donne des frissons. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je veux rester avec mon frère. Est-ce qu'ils vont m'emprisonner ? Je me torture à savoir ce qui va m'arriver.

Je reste plusieurs minutes seul dans cette pièce avant qu'une personne daigne ouvrir la porte. Je vois un policier entré, c'est le même qui m'a crié dessus dans le camion. Je recule, j'ai peur de lui. En arrière de lui, un autre policier.

« Viens t'asseoir, nous allons parler un peu. » me dit-il. Je m'assois sur la chaise près de moi et je le regarde. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler.

« Je veux voir mon frère. » dis-je dans un murmure. Je n'ose pas regarder le policier. J'ai peur de la suite.

« Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Il se fait interroger lui aussi. » Je lève mes yeux vers le policier devant moi. Il me regarde avec un sourire. Est-ce qu'il est sincère ? Est-ce un sourire pour me mettre en confiance ? Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

« Nous avons quelques questions concernant justement ton frère ! Toi seul peux nous répondre. »

Je le regarde horrifier. Non ! Il ne va pas me parler de la mort de mes parents. Je ne veux pas … pourtant, c'est ce que je voulais. Que mon frère paye pour son crime ! Maintenant, je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas … NON ! J'ai retrouvé le frère que j'aimais, je ne veux pas le perdre encore.

« Nous voulons savoir, si c'est lui qui a commis le meurtre de tes parents ? »

« Non. » dis-je tout simplement. J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille maintenant.

Il me regarde comme s'il savait que je leur mentais, mais je m'en fou.

« Bon, Sasuke, nous devons mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi. Nous savons que tu nous cache quelque chose … »

« Non, je ne cache rien. » Je sens que je viens de me mettre dans la merde, mais je … je ne veux pas qu'Itachi retourne en prison. Je veux être avec lui. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas capable de les retenir.

« Écoute, Sasuke, nous voulons seulement t'aider. Depuis des années, tu proclames que c'est ton frère qui a assassiné tes parents et maintenant tu nous dis le contraire. Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur de lui ? Tu sais maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, il ne pourra plus te faire … »

« NON ! Il n'a rien fait. Je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez rien lui faire si je refuse de parler. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec Itachi. »

« Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas rester avec lui. Tu dois retourner chez Minato. C'est lui qui est ton tuteur légal. »

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER LÀ-BAS ! » Je sais que je crie, mais je veux rester avec Itachi et Deidara. Je baisse les yeux et les larmes coulent plus. Je ne peux pas empêcher les sanglots de sortir. « Je veux voir mon frère, je veux le voir, s'il vous plaît. »

« Sasuke, il est interrogé de son côté. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il t'influence et t'empêche … »

« Arrêter ! ARRÊTER ! JE VEUX … »

Je suis interrompu par des coups donnés dans la porte. Le méchant policier qui m'a crié dessus dans le camion ouvre la porte. Un homme entre dans la pièce et parle avec le policier qui me parlait. Après une minute ou deux, celui-ci revient vers moi.

« Suis-moi, Sasuke. Je crois que nous pouvons accéder à ta demande. Ton frère est libre, tu peux le voir, mais tu ne peux pas habité avec lui pour l'instant. Ce monsieur que tu vois ici, va te conduire à lui et tout t'expliquer. »

Je me lève et suis sans un mot l'homme en question qui a interrompu mon interrogatoire.

**POV Itachi**

Je suis amené dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Connaissant ce qui va arriver. Je vais automatiquement m'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Mais, avant de m'asseoir, je regarde le policier et lui montre mes poignets, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour m'enlever les menottes. Je crois qu'il se rappelle de mon dernier passage. Je m'assois et attend.

Après quelques minutes d'attente où j'en ai profité pour détailler le policier rester dans la pièce avec moi. J'essaie de trouver un moment où celui-ci bougera une partie de son corps, ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, mais rien. C'est à croire qu'il est devenu une statue de cire.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon avocat qui entre dans la pièce. Je jette un œil au policier, il n'a même pas levé un sourcil. Asuma vient s'asseoir devant moi.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait m'enlever ça ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant mes poignets.

« Malheureusement non. Tu devras les garder encore un peu. Ils ne veulent pas que tu t'énerves. »

« Mais, c'est qu'ils sont sympathique ! » dis-je ironiquement. Mon avocat me regarde. « Quoi ! »

« Itachi, est-ce que tu sais qu'ils interrogent ton frère présentement ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te dénonce ? »

À vrai dire, j'y avais pensé à cette possibilité, mais s'il le fait, c'est qu'il ne veut pas être à mes côtés. « Non, je n'ai pas peur. S'il le fait, c'est qu'il a très bien joué la comédie ces dernières semaines. Il s'est rapproché de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas, mais qu'il pouvait comprendre. Après ce que lui a fait subir Orochimaru, il a pu comprendre les sentiments qui m'habitaient à ce moment-là. Asuma, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, Itachi ! »

« Est-ce que mon frère pourra habiter avec moi ? Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je serai incapable de le laisser partir à nouveau. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour pouvoir le garder avec moi. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne t'empêchera pas de le voir, au contraire. Mais, nous devons le ramener dans sa famille adoptive. »

« Est-ce que vous avez tenu notre accord ? »

« Oui, Itachi, mais je ne peux garantir à tous leur liberté. Je sais que tu as fait en sorte que certains ne soient pas présents aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Bon, eh bien, maintenant, nous allons parler de ce qui va arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » lui demandai-je. J'ai peur de sa réponse.

« Eh bien. Malgré que tu nous aies aidé à arrêter le criminel le plus recherché de la ville, tu ne souhaites pas rester dans la rue. Nous avons un programme qui peut t'aider à te sortir de cet enfer. J'ai pris l'initiative de t'y inscrire … »

« Attendez ! » m'écriai-je. « Est-ce que cela veut dire … »

« Itachi … si tu veux pouvoir un jour devenir le tuteur légal de ton frère, tu dois suivre ce programme. »

« Oui, mais, mon copain, Deidara et … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Il fait une pause. « Il a fallu que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour avoir sa liberté. Deidara s'est évadé et habituellement, je ne pourrais rien faire pour pareil cas, mais comme il était dans le coup avec toi et t'a aidé à nous livrer Orochimaru, il sera libre aussi, mais il devra aussi suivre le programme, sinon … »

« D'accord, je suis certain qu'il acceptera. »

Mon avocat fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il se lève et sors de la pièce. Je me retrouve à nouveau avec monsieur le policier en cire. Il n'a toujours pas bougé. Je me demande si j'essaie de me lever, est-ce qu'il va bouger ? Je fais un petit sourire en coin.

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissent une éternité, mon avocat revient avec Sasuke et Deidara.

« ITACHI ! »

« Deidara » Ce dernier entre dans la pièce. Je me lève et passe mes bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je suis toujours menotté. Je l'embrasse, je me fous qu'il y ait du monde qui pourrait nous voir. Quand nous brisons enfin notre baiser, nous allons nous asseoir. Des chaises sont rajoutées. Je fais signe à mon frère de venir. Je vois très bien qu'il a pleuré.

Il me regarde et s'approche de moi. Avant que j'aille le temps de m'asseoir, il entoure ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre. Je sais qu'il a eu peur, mais je voudrais tellement encore le protéger, mais j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir plus tôt, tout en observant le policier en fausse cire et j'en ai conclu que je ne suis pas la personne qui lui faut pour lui enseigner la vie. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux en y pensant. Est-ce que Minato me permettra de le voir ? Là est la question maintenant.

Il me lâche et nous nous assoyons.

Je ne passe pas par quatre chemins et je pose la question directement. « En quoi consiste le programme ? » Je veux savoir. Sasuke me regarde et je vois qu'il n'est pas au courant. Est-ce qu'il sait que nous ne vivrons pas ensemble ? Moi, qui lui avait promis de ne plus le laisser. D'être toujours avec lui.

« Il va vous aider à vous trouver un travail et un logement. Pour les premiers mois, il vous aidera financièrement, mais c'est comme un emprunt, dès que vous avez un job stable, vous devez rembourser. »

« D'accord ! » Je regarde Deidara. Il affirme de la tête. « Est-ce que nous pouvons rester ensemble, Deidara et moi ou nous … »

« Vous allez pouvoir rester ensemble, mais aucun écart ne sera toléré. A la moindre entrave, vous vous retrouverez ici. »

Je regarde Deidara. Je crois qu'il est prêt. « Est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir des contacts avec Sasuke ou … »

« Je ne vois aucun problème à moins que Sasuke ne le veuille pas ou son tuteur. »

Je ne peux pas manquer la réaction de Sasuke. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Ce ne sera pas chose facile. Je ne veux pas être obligé de le voir en cachette, ce ne serait pas honnête et tant qu'à revenir dans le droit chemin aussi bien le faire correctement.

J'accepte ainsi que Deidara. Mon avocat sort de la pièce un moment avant de revenir avec des documents que nous devons signer. Une fois cela fait. C'est le temps de nous séparer. Sasuke doit partir de son côté avec Minato qu'il l'attend à la réception.

« Itachi, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. » me dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais essayer de parler avec Minato pour qu'il m'autorise à te voir. »

« Il ne voudra jamais. » me dit-il.

Le policier s'approche de moi et m'enlève enfin les menottes. Je peux serrer mon frère très fort dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment que Minato arrive pour récupérer Sasuke. Nos regards se croisent, il ne dit pas un mot. J'éloigne Sasuke de moi en lui disant qu'il doit partir, mais il ne veut pas me lâcher, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant de cinq ans accroché après moi.

« Sasuke, Minato t'attend. Nous allons nous revoir beaucoup plus vite que tu le penses. » Je regarde Minato en le défiant de dire le contraire.

Mon frère part finalement avec Minato et je me retrouve avec Deidara dans un autre bureau qui se trouve à être le bureau de notre futur travailleur social. Celui qui nous suivra tout au long du programme.

**POV Sasuke**

Je ne veux pas lâcher mon frère, de peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je connais assez Minato pour dire qu'il ne me laissera en aucun cas avoir de contact avec lui.

Il me ramène chez lui en silence. Dans la voiture, nous ne parlons pas. Je fixe la route. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais revoir mon frère. Je pense également à Sai. Il n'était pas à la maison quand la descente a eu lieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu ? Est-ce qu'il va essayer de me chercher ? Je veux le voir, le sentir dans mes bras, le savoir vivant, le savoir près de moi. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit gâché autour de moi ? À chaque fois que je suis enfin heureux, il arrive un malheur qui vient tout m'enlever ! J'en ai marre !

Des pensées très noires viennent visiter mon esprit. Elles sont tentantes, mais est-ce que je peux vraiment le faire maintenant ? Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais hésité. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seulement à penser à mon frère, Deidara et Sai qui ont été là pour moi. Itachi, je ne pensais jamais être en mesure de t'aimer à nouveau. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais te comprendre un tant soit peu. Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner le meurtre de notre mère, c'est trop difficile, mais après l'avoir perdu une fois, je ne veux plus être éloigné de lui. C'est mon frère, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Malgré qu'il m'ait abandonné, il avait fait une promesse à notre père qu'il a essayé de ne pas rompre. Il voulait que j'aie une bonne vie, que je réussisse où lui avait échoué. Maintenant, j'espère qu'il essayera de mieux vivre et que je pourrai le revoir. Je laisse glisser un regard vers Minato, mais je ne peux pas voir s'il est heureux de me retrouver ou s'il est en colère contre moi. J'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième option.

Nous arrivons enfin à la maison. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir, je décide de ne pas changer mes habitudes et d'agir comme je le faisais avant de partir. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige directement vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Kushina qui m'ouvre ses bras. Je m'arrête et la regarde. Elle croit peut-être que je vais croire à son bonheur de me retrouver.

« Sasuke, je suis contente que tu sois de retour ! Je m'inquiétais tellement à ton sujet ! » Me dit-elle.

Je la regarde et passe à côté d'elle pour entrer dans la maison et aller directement dans ma chambre. « C'est ça ! Je suis supposé croire que vous êtes heureux que je sois de retour. » Dis-je dans un murmure.

Je ne vois pas Naruto qui est à l'entrée du salon. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit et prends la photo de ma famille qui est toujours sur ma table de chevet. Je laisse les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Aniki, quand est-ce que je pourrai te revoir ? Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je laisse les sanglots traversés la barrière de ma gorge et de ma bouche. Je me laisse aller. Toute la pression que je m'étais mis depuis les derniers mois retombe. J'ai perdu l'amour et peut-être l'amitié de Kiba, j'ai failli tuer Neji et par ma faute, il a un doigt en moins, il a perdu sa famille, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aime, j'adore, Sai. Je ne sais pas si je vais revoir mon frère ni Deidara. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Rien. Je ne crois pas que Naruto me reparlera de sitôt. Il doit sûrement m'en vouloir encore. De plus, maintenant que je suis de retour, il devra encore partager ses parents avec moi. Il n'a pas à s'inquiète, je ne les lui volerai pas.

Sai, où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu crois que je t'ai abandonné ? Non, jamais ! Je vais tout faire pour te retrouver !

Quelqu'un cogne à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon, je sais très bien qu'il ne se gênera pas pour entrer. La porte s'ouvre. J'avais raison, je n'ai pas le droit à mon intimité ici. Minato entre dans la chambre.

« Ça va, je sais très bien que tu es en colère contre moi et que c'est parce que tu es obligé de me reprendre que je suis ici. » lui lançais-je.

« Sasuke, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas parce que j'y suis obligé, mais parce que je le veux. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi. Tu crois peut-être que nous ne t'avons jamais aimé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu peux ne pas me croire. Moi aussi, je n'ai pas toujours agis correctement envers toi, je le sais, mais comprends-moi, j'avais tellement peur que tu deviennes comme ton frère. Finalement, c'est ce qui est arrivé. »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Vous ne m'aimerez jamais. » Les larmes continuent de couler. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas le voir.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Sasuke. » Il se tait. Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Peut-être m'ont-ils vraiment aimé, mais je ne voulais pas le voir ? C'est vrai que je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » lui demandai-je en resserrant la photo contre moi.

« Tu veux savoir si je te permettrai de voir Itachi ? »

Je hoche la tête. J'ai peur de la réponse.

« C'est toi qui décide. Personnellement, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est quand même un meurtrier, il a tué tes parents, mais si tu veux le revoir, je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher. De toute façon, tu le verrais en cachette si je te l'interdis. » Me dit-il.

« J'ai failli le devenir aussi. Itachi aussi a été obligé de le faire. Sa haine pour notre père l'a aidé. Il s'en veut toujours de m'avoir abandonné. Il avait fait une promesse à notre père avant de l'achever. Mon père lui avait demandé avant de … » Je laisse échapper un sanglot. « Avant de … il lui avait demandé de m'épargner et de faire en sorte que je ne suive pas ses traces. C'est surtout pour cette raison qu'il a disparu. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de notre mère et de m'avoir perdu. Il en pleurait toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que je veule bien lui parler à nouveau, mais je sais que son geste ne le quittera jamais, qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il a fait. J'ai eu deux fois la chance de le faire coffrer pour le meurtre de nos parents, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que maintenant je sais qu'il a payé pour et que cela le tourmentera toute sa vie. »

Je daigne un regard rempli de larmes vers Minato. Il me regarde d'un regard triste. Je vois aussi Naruto qui est à l'entrée de ma chambre. Minato passe un bras dans mon dos et sans réfléchir, je m'accote sur lui. Je ne dis plus un mot. Je ferme les yeux. Naruto prend la parole.

« Sasuke … je … je m'excuse … je … maintenant … je peux peut-être comprendre … ce que tu … comment tu pouvais te sentir … je sais … maintenant … que Neji était le seul … à vraiment t'écouter … C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es tourné vers lui … Il m'a un peu raconté … » Il marque une pause. Je sens très bien qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais je ne fais rien pour l'aider.

Il ne pourra jamais comprendre. Jamais ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui pardonner son attitude envers moi. Est-ce que je serai capable de vivre ici aussi naturellement qu'avant, je ne le sais pas.

« Ano … Sasuke … il y a une personne qui voudrait te voir … Elle … » commence Naruto.

Je lève les yeux et je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois. Non ! Ma vue me joue des tours. Non ! Sai ! Sai est devant moi. Dans l'embrasure de ma porte. Comment a-t-il su où j'habitais ? Je ne me préoccupe pas de cette question, mais je me lève et va directement le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'avance et fait de même. Notre étreinte sera longue. Je pleure maintenant de soulagement. Je suis tellement content de le voir.

« Comment ? » fut le seul mot que j'ai pu prononcer.

« C'est Itachi ! J'étais au courant pour la descente, il ne voulait pas que je sois dans la maison, donc il m'avait envoyé dormir chez Konan. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'adresse de Minato en me disant qu'il savait que tu reviendrais ici. »

Je serre encore plus fort, je suis trop content. Mon frère avait tout prévu. Quand je daigne enfin le lâcher, il me sourit. Je me jure à moi-même que maintenant, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Peut-être en fin de compte que je pourrai reprendre une vie normale comme avant mon agression dans la ruelle. Merci, aniki.

**FIN**

* Le S.W.A.T. = Special Weapons and Tactics … Groupe spécial d'intervention tactique. Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois qu'en France l'équivalent serait le GIGN (Groupe d'intervention de la gendarmerie nationale.)

**Si je me trompe, j'aimerais bien être avertie et connaître l'équivalent en Europe.**

* * *

**Rebhist : **Je sais bien que vous auriez aimé que Deidara se fasse arrêter seulement en boxer, mais est-ce vraiment décent ?

**Deidara : **NON !

**Itachi** : Huuuuummmmmm ! Cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée, mais je n'accepterai jamais qu'il soit maté par d'autres que moi et surtout pas par des policiers.

**Sasuke **: J'aurais bien aimé me rincer l'œil.

**Itachi** : PARDON ! Otouto, tu ne me ferais pas cela ?

**Sasuke **: Ben non ! Aniki ! (regarde Deidara avec un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.)

**Sai** : Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi, je vais le surveiller de très près.

**Itachi** : Merci Sai !

**Deidara** : Et moi ? On ne me demande pas mon avis ?

**Itachi** : Pourquoi le ferions-nous ?

**Rebhist** : Bon, c'est bien beau. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de la chicane parmi mes personnages préférés, mais bon. Faut croire qu'ils ne sont jamais contents.

**Itachi **: N'oubliez pas de lui envoyé des reviews pour lui dire …

**Sasuke** : si vous voulez une suite ou simplement …

**Deidara **: … un très long épilogue …

**Sai **: … Avec beaucoup de lemon …

**MERCI À TOUS, MERCI INFINIMENT DE M'AVOIR LU ET J'ESPÈRE AVOIR DES RÉPONSES À LA QUESTION : EST-CE QUE JE FAIS UNE SUITE (DE QUELQUES CHAPITRES) OU UN ÉPILOGUE ? VITE ! VITE ! ALLEZ SUR MON PROFIL ET CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN "POLL" POUR VOTER ! **


End file.
